Una nueva amenaza
by ladyluna10
Summary: [4G] Año 2049. El equilibrio entre la paz y la guerra es muy frágil. Las cosas en el mundo mágico no van bien y la paz conseguida tras la derrota de Voldemort amenaza con romperse. Mientras tanto, los nietos de los héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica intentan vivir y disfrutar como cualquier otro adolescente. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Bodas y nacimientos

En agosto de 2024, Teddy y Victoire se dieron el "sí, quiero" en el jardín de la Madriguera. Ella estaba radiante en su vestido de princesa y él parecía más enamorado que nunca. Fue una gran celebración y un momento de gran alegría para su familia, aunque la ausencia de Remus y Tonks pesaba sobre todos. Los chicos se fueron de luna de miel a Austria aunque, después de dos maravillosas semanas, tuvieron que regresar a la rutina: él a su trabajo como auror y ella a San Mungo.

* * *

En la Navidad del año 2027, Roger le propuso matrimonio a Dominique que, ante su propia sorpresa, aceptó. Se casaron en julio de 2028, también en la Madriguera – que parecía haberse convertido en el lugar oficial de las bodas Weasley –. Todos asistieron a la feliz boda, incluida una embarazadísima Victoire Lupin; nadie quería perderse aquel momento que muchos habían creído imposible. Dominique estaba sentando definitivamente la cabeza. La pareja pasó una tranquila semana en Irlanda antes de volver a Rumanía, donde ambos seguían trabajando.

El 15 de octubre de 2028 nació el mayor de los bisnietos de Molly y Arthur Weasley: Remus Harry Lupin. Un precioso niño de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos claros que pronto se convirtió en el niño mimado de la gran familia. James y Dominique fueron sus padrinos y, aunque muchos pensaban que podrían resultar unas malas influencias, los dos cumplieron perfectamente con su papel.

* * *

El 26 de enero de 2030 nació el segundo hijo del matrimonio Lupin: Dora Andrómeda Lupin, una pequeña y adorable metamorfamaga. Siempre tuvo especial debilidad por el rosa por lo que solía llevar su pelo de ese color. Sus padrinos fueron Louis y Rose, que sentía una especial devoción por la niña.

Apenas unos días más tarde, el 6 de febrero de 2030, nació el primer hijo de Roger y Dominique: André Roger Finnigan. Un pequeño bebé de pelo y ojos oscuros que nació, literalmente, entre dragones puesto que su madre se puso de parto mientras trabajaba y no pudo llegar al hospital. El hermano de Roger y Victoire fueron los padrinos del niño y la principal razón de que pasara todos los veranos en las Islas Británicas.

En julio de 2030, Louis y Emma contrajeron matrimonio a las afueras de Londres, para que la familia muggle de la chica también pudiera asistir. Louis no podía estar más feliz con ella. Había temido que no lo aceptara, que se asustara o creyera que estaba loco, pero Emma había aceptado la verdad con una gran tranquilidad y relativamente rápido. No podía parar de sonreír mientras la veía caminar hacia el altar vestida con su precioso vestido blanco. La pareja pasó dos semanas en Italia antes de regresar a sus respectivos trabajos – el de Louis en Gringotts y el de Emma en una empresa de publicidad muggle –.

Pero esa no fue la única boda que se celebró aquel año. En septiembre de 2030, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley se casaron – para disgusto de los padres de ambos –. Quisieron hacerlo en un lugar "neutral" así que alquilaron una casa al lado de un precioso lago y llevaron allí a sus familias. Los dos estaban nerviosos, pero sabían que era lo que querían, así que no dudaron ni un momento. El enlace dio mucho que hablar, especialmente en el Ministerio donde ambos trabajaban, ya que, aunque llevaban muchos años saliendo y dos prometidos, realmente no se esperaban que un Malfoy y una Weasley llegaran a casarse. Rose, tras mucho meditarlo, decidió cambiarse el apellido a Malfoy, aunque no se lo dijo a nadie hasta que regresaron de su luna de miel en el Caribe.

* * *

En mayo de 2031 fue el turno de James y Lizzy. La pareja se casó en los jardines de la Mansión Collins un soleado día dos. Fue una boda muy mediática – no en vano James era el buscador estrella del Puddlemere United – y atrajo a muchos curiosos. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y, aunque ambos confesaron que habían tratado de salir corriendo antes de que todo empezara, no dudaron en darse el "sí" en el momento de la verdad. Después de tantos años sabían que eso era lo que querían. Aprovechando las conexiones que tenía Lizzy con el resto de ministerios del mundo – gracias a su trabajo en relaciones internacionales –, pasaron un fabuloso mes en España. Fue una luna de miel envidiable, aunque al final se vieron obligados a volver a la realidad.

Pocos meses después, el 13 de agosto de 2031, nació la última hija del matrimonio Lupin: Gabrielle Ginevra Lupin. Una niña rubia que, desde bien pequeña, fue de armas tomar y que, por mala suerte y para desesperación de sus padres, heredó la licantropía de su abuelo, aunque eso no le impidió hacer una vida normal. Sus padrinos fueron Albus y Lily que la consintieron hasta el extremo y le enseñaron poco a poco todo lo que sabían.

* * *

El 11 de enero de 2032 nació la heredera de los Malfoy: Lyra Jean Malfoy. Su bisabuelo Lucius a punto estuvo de sufrir un infarto al ver que era una niña, aunque el resto de la familia no podía estar más orgulloso de ella. La pequeña era rubia y tenía unos ojos preciosos que atraían todas las miradas. Hugo y Victoire fueron sus padrinos.

Poco después, el 5 de mayo de 2032, nacieron los primeros nietos de Harry y Ginny Potter: los mellizos Leah Anne y Daniel Harry Potter. Lizzy y James habían pasado unos meses horribles, ella nunca había querido niños y su embarazo fue solo un accidente, pero al tenerlos en brazos por primera vez no se arrepintió de nada. Teddy y Lily fueron los padrinos de Leah, una revoltosa niña de pelo castaño y profundos ojos marrones, mientras que Albus y Rose lo fueron de Dan, que era prácticamente igual a su hermana aunque muchísimo más tranquilo.

Estos tres no fueron, sin embargo, los únicos niños que nacieron aquel año. El 20 de junio de 2032 nació la última hija del matrimonio Finnigan: Adèle Isabelle Finnigan, la primera pelirroja de esta nueva generación. Sus padrinos fueron Louis y Molly, que ejerció una gran influencia en su querida ahijada.

En octubre de 2032, Molly y Will se dieron por fin el "sí, quiero" en los jardines de la Madriguera. Al igual que en el caso de Dominique, muchos habían temido que Molly no llegara a sentar la cabeza, así que nadie quiso perderse su boda. Pocos sabían que había sido ella quien le había propuesto matrimonio a su novio. La chica, que había diseñado su propio vestido de novia, no podía lucir más radiante y él no podía ser más feliz. Pasaron dos semanas en Grecia antes de volver a sus respectivos trabajos – Will era comentarista de quidditch y Molly, diseñadora de moda –.

En la Navidad de 2032, se celebró la última boda de aquel ajetreado año, la de Lily y Lorcan. El chico le había propuesto matrimonio año y medio antes, pero habían querido esperar un poco antes de pasar finalmente por el altar. La pelirroja estaba más guapa que nunca y el mayor de los gemelos Scamander a duras penas lograba ocultar su nerviosismo. Había sido difícil, pero finalmente Lily y él estarían juntos para siempre. Aprovechando que ambos eran investigadores – él trabajaba con sus padres estudiando nuevas criaturas mágicas y ella creaba nuevas pociones –, tuvieron una larga luna de miel de casi un mes en Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Ese mismo año nació Amber McLaggen, la única hija de Cormac McLaggen y Anabeth Meadow.

* * *

El 17 de abril de 2033 nacieron las gemelas Fleur Stephanie y Emma Louisa Weasley, hijas de Louis y Emma. Eran dos preciosas niñas rubias incapaces de vivir la una sin la otra. Victoire y un hermano de Emma fueron los padrinos de Fleur y Dominique y el otro hermano de su madre fueron los de la pequeña Emma.

En junio de 2033, Theo y Lucy se casaron. Al igual que Scorpius y Rose quisieron hacerlo en un lugar más "neutro" que la Madriguera o la Mansión Nott, así que decidieron hacer una boda sencilla en la costa de Gales. Lucy llevó un vestido diseñado por su hermana y un ramo de rosas amarillas y Theo no podía dejar de sonreír al mirarla. Pasaron dos maravillosas semanas en Dinamarca antes de volver él al Ministerio y ella a San Mungo.

Ese mismo mes, aunque un poco más tarde, el 30 de julio de 2033, nació la primera hija de Albus Potter y Caroline Smith: Jane Ginevra Potter. Albus le había propuesto matrimonio a Caro solo dos semanas antes de que esta descubriera que estaba embarazada, así que decidieron esperar hasta que su hija fuera un poco más mayor para celebrar la boda. La niña tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos claros y una sonrisa tranquila permanente en su rostro. Sus padrinos fueron James y Rose – Caroline creyó que lo mejor sería que los padrinos de la pequeña fueran también magos –.

El 2 de agosto de 2033 nació el segundo hijo de Rose y Scorpius: Orion Arthur Malfoy. Su segundo nombre fue puesto en honor de Arthur Weasley, que había fallecido apenas un mes antes. Sus padrinos fueron Albus y Daphne.

* * *

El 5 de julio de 2034 nació la primera hija de Will y Molly: Kate Wood. La pequeña, nada más nacer, ya tenía una pequeña mata de pelo negro y una sonrisa un poco burlona. Sus padrinos fueron Theo y Lucy que trataban a la niña como si fuera hija suya.

Ese mismo año también nacieron Xenophilus Scamander – hijo de Lyssander y su esposa, una excompañera de Hufflepuff – y Angela Shepard – hija de Eliza Bell y su esposo muggle -.

* * *

En febrero de 2035, Fred Weasley se casó con una embarazadísima Martha Roth. Se habían liado en la boda de James y Lizzy y, desde entonces, estaban saliendo. Cuando la chica descubrió que estaban esperando un hijo, él no dudó ni un momento en proponerle matrimonio. Se casaron en la Madriguera al anochecer, en una boda sencilla e íntima. ¿Quién les habría dicho a ellos en Hogwarts que acabarían así? Muchos pensaban que solo lo hacían por el bebé, pero ellos sabían que se querían y no se arrepentían de nada. No tuvieron una luna de miel propiamente dicha, aunque pasaron unos días en la Bretaña Francesa antes de que él volviera a su trabajo en Sortilegios y ella al suyo en el Profeta.

El 10 de marzo de 2035 nació la tercera Malfoy: Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy. La pequeña Cassie, como todos la llamarían, era una dulce y despierta niña con el pelo rubio de su padre y los ojos de su madre. Sus padrinos fueron Theo y Lizzy – que siempre defendía a la niña cuando se quejaba de su horrible nombre –.

El 1 de junio de 2035 nació el primer hijo del matrimonio Nott: Theodore Percival Nott. Lo llamaron como a su padre siguiendo la tradición de su familia. El niño tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño y sus padrinos fueron Scorpius y Daphne, que lo mimaron y consintieron todo lo que pudieron.

Pocos días después, el 13 de junio de 2035, nació Gideon Weasley, el primer y único hijo de Fred y Martha. Eligieron ese nombre por ser el segundo nombre de George Weasley y el de un tío de la chica. Era un niño muy inquieto, que empezó a dar guerra desde el primer día; estaba todo el tiempo chillando, riendo y llorando. Sus padrinos fueron James y Roxanne, que trataba a su sobrino como si de su propio hijo se tratara.

El 31 de octubre de 2035, en el aniversario de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, su nieta dio a luz al primer hijo del matrimonio Scamander: Ginevra Luna Scamander. La pequeña Gin era una niña pelirroja de ojos marrones, muy risueña, que llevaba con orgullo el nombre de sus dos abuelas. Lyssander y Lizzy fueron nombrados sus padrinos.

* * *

En julio de 2036, Hugo y su pareja, Henry, se casaron. El pelirrojo era un abogado mágico y el otro uno muggle. Se habían conocido en una conferencia a la que Hugo había asistido para conocer mejor el derecho no-mágico. Después de varios años saliendo, ambos decidieron formalizar su unión en el Londres muggle. Ese mismo mes adoptaron a Marianne, la hija de unos compañeros de Hugo que habían fallecido recientemente. La pequeña había nacido en enero de 2033 y necesitaba una nueva familia, por lo que ni Hugo ni Henry dudaron en dársela, al igual que sus apellidos pasando la niña a llamarse Marianne Weasley-Stone. Sus padrinos fueron el hermano de Henry y Rose.

El 7 de noviembre de 2036 nació la segunda hija de Will y Molly: Audrey Wood. La niña era muy parecida a su hermana, aunque tenía el pelo algo más claro y parecía más tranquila. Sus padrinos fueron Fred – el primo de Molly que más la había ayudado y al que le hizo mucha ilusión – y la hermana mayor de Will.

El 25 de diciembre de 2036, día de Navidad, nació el último hijo de Albus y Caroline: Thomas Harry Potter. El niño tenía los ojos claro y el pelo constantemente alborotado. Sus padrinos fueron Teddy y Lily.

Ese mismo año también nació Joseph Goyle, el hijo de John y, sorprendentemente, una chica muggle con la que se había casado unos años antes.

* * *

El 8 de julio de 2037, nació la última Malfoy: la pequeña Carina Narcissa Malfoy, una de las pocas pelirrojas de aquella generación. Una niña con cara de ángel y una sonrisa amable siempre en sus labios que pronto se convirtió en el ojito derecho de su abuela Hermione. Sus padrinos fueron John Goyle y Caroline.

Un poco más tarde, el 1 de septiembre de 2037, nació la última hija de Lucy y Theo: Lucy Daphne Nott. Era muy parecida a su hermano físicamente, pero algo más callada y reservada que él. Sus padrinos fueron Will y Molly.

El 20 de noviembre de 2037, nació Harry Rolf Scamander, el último hijo de Lorcan y Lily. Un niño de pelo rubio y ojos castaños muy curioso al que le encantaba explorar el mundo que lo rodeaba. Sus padrinos fueron Albus y Lucy.

Ese mismo año nace Daphne Flint, hija de Daphne Nott y su marido, Marcus Flint.

* * *

En el 2038 nacieron Chelsea Scamander – la segunda hija de Lyssander Scamander y su esposa – y Rachel Jordan – hija de Jordan y su mujer, una excompañera de Slytherin.

* * *

El 12 de febrero de 2039, nace el último hijo de los Wood: Percival Oliver Wood. El pequeño Percy era un niño inquieto y curioso, muy parecido a su padre físicamente. Sus padrinos fueron un amigo de Will y Dominique.

Ese mismo año, Roxanne Weasley adoptó a la pequeña Alison. Roxy trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley (se encargaba de la contabilidad y los temas administrativos) y nunca se había casado. Decía que no había encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente especial y que no iba a casarse por casarse. Tampoco había pensado en tener hijos, pero cuando escuchó, por casualidad, de esa pequeña de apenas un año nacida de muggles cuyos padres la habían abandonado, no lo dudó y la adoptó. Sus padrinos fueron Fred y Lucy.

Aquel año también nació Marcus Flint, el último hijo de Daphne y su marido.

* * *

En abril de 2040, la familia Potter-Weasley acudió a una celebración que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando: la boda de Albus y Caroline. Su hija fue la niña de las flores y su pequeño llevó los anillos. Ellos dos estaban radiantes, habían esperado aquello durante muchos años y por fin lo habían logrado. Ya eran una familia, pero ambos querían formalizarlo por completo.

* * *

 _N/A: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :)_

 _Os dejo un par de capítulos introductorios para que podáis conocer a los personajes y en un par de días os dejaré el primer capítulo._

 _¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Besos,_

 _María :)_


	2. Selección

2040:

\- Lupin, Remus.

 _"_ _Vaya, un Lupin. Hacía tiempo que no venía ninguno, desde tu padre, pero tú no eres como él, no encajarías en Hufflepuff. Eres un chico muy decidido y valiente y lo sabes. También ambicioso, sí, pero no creo que encajes en Slytherin. Tengo claro donde tienes que ir, me recuerdas un poco a otro Lupin que conocí hace muchos años. ¡Gryffindor!"_

* * *

2041:

\- Finnigan, André.

 _"_ _A ver, veamos. Eres valiente, mucho, y fuerte. No es de extrañar, te has criado entre dragones. Supongo que no tengo mucho más que decir, es evidente dónde vas a acabar. ¡Gryffindor!"_

\- Lupin, Dora.

 _"_ _¡Otra Lupin! Pero eres muy distinta a tu hermano. Eres también decidida, pero trabajadora. Quieres conseguirlo todo, pero por tus propios medios. También eres leal a tus amigos y tu familia. Sí, ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo. Te va a encantar tu nuevo hogar, estoy seguro. ¡Hufflepuff!"_

* * *

2042:

\- Lupin, Gabrielle.

 _"_ _¿Otra Lupin? Vuestros padres no perdían el tiempo, ¿verdad? Eres muy curiosa, la curiosidad puede contigo, quieres saberlo todo. Eres tan decidida como tus hermanos, pero hay en ti una gran sed de conocimiento. Sé que en esta casa estarás bien. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

* * *

2043:

\- Finnigan, Adèle.

 _"_ _Eres una chica muy independiente. Te pareces a tu madre, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? Seguro que sí. No le tienes miedo a nada y eres ambiciosa. Sabes lo que quieres y vas a luchar por conseguirlo. No temes enfrentarte a nadie, eres toda una leona. ¡Gryffindor!"_

\- Malfoy, Lyra.

 _"_ _\- Hacía siglos que no conocía a una Malfoy mujer, menuda sorpresa._

 _\- Pues nosotras somos tres._

 _\- ¿Tres chicas Malfoy? Eso sí que es una novedad, pero veamos lo que tenemos aquí. Eres distinta a tu familia, ¿verdad? Bueno, no es de extrañar, llevas sangre Weasley en tus venas. Eres una chica curiosa, pero no tanto como para ir a Ravenclaw, y también eres una luchadora. Valoras el valor por encima de muchas cosas y creo que ya sé dónde te voy a enviar. Sé que te parecerá bien, marcarás un antes y un después en tu familia._

 _\- A papá le dará un infarto._

 _\- Tu padre lo aceptará, hazme caso, sé dónde te envío, allí estarás bien. ¡Gryffindor!"_

\- Potter, Daniel.

 _"_ _\- Otro Potter, qué bien. Veo que eres astuto y piensas mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas. Eres ambicioso, sabes lo que quieres y vas a por ello, aunque siempre con cuidado. No haces las cosas a la ligera, sé dónde te voy a mandar._

 _\- ¿Slytherin?_

 _\- ¿No te parece bien? Allí encajarías completamente._

 _\- Mi padre me matará._

 _\- Tu padre lo aceptará, lo conocí y si no recuerdo mal era un chico cabezota, pero también razonable._

 _\- Está bien, te haré caso. Confío en ti._

 _\- ¡Cómo me gusta oír eso! ¡Slytherin!"_

\- Potter, Leah.

 _"_ _\- ¿Mellizos Potter?_

 _\- Exactamente, ¿a mí también vas a mandarme con las serpientes?_

 _\- No, creo que no. Tú no eres como tu hermano. Tienes un corazón valiente, hacía mucho que no veía uno así. Eres fuerte y no dudas a la hora de defender a los demás._

 _\- ¿Gryffindor con Lyra?_

 _\- Eres una impaciente, cada vez lo veo más claro._

 _\- Es que es mi mejor amiga, queríamos estar juntas, pero sabíamos que era difícil._

 _\- Pues entonces te alegrará mi decisión. ¡Gryffindor!"_

* * *

2044:

\- Malfoy, Orion.

 _"_ _Oh, tú eres un verdadero Malfoy, muy distinto de tu hermana. No tengo mucho que añadir, eres ambicioso y sabes lo que quieres. ¡Slytherin!"_

\- Potter, Jane.

 _"_ _\- Eres muy ambiciosa y decidida, pero también curiosa. Una decisión complicada. En Ravenclaw estarías bien, ¿qué te parece?_

 _\- No lo sé._

 _\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No tienes preferencias?_

 _\- Me da igual, sé que aunque esté en otra casa seguiré viendo a mi familia._

 _\- ¿Quizás Hufflepuff? Podría ser, eres muy leal, pero no… hay algo dentro de ti que me indica que no estarías bien allí. Slytherin podría ser un buen lugar, veo muchas características que allí se valoran en ti._

 _\- Pues mándame a Slytherin._

 _\- ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres ir a Ravenclaw? Estarías bien en cualquiera de las dos._

 _\- Ya te he dicho que me da igual, mándame donde quieras, pero si dices que en Slytherin estaré bien…_

 _\- Sí, tienes razón, esta es mi decisión. Déjame pensar, eres muy compleja, pequeña Potter._

 _\- Gracias._

 _\- Está bien, creo que ya lo tengo claro. En Ravenclaw estarías bien, pero acabarías aburriéndote. Necesitas a más gente como tú. Por fin lo tengo claro, aunque ha sido difícil. ¡Slytherin!"_

\- Weasley, Emma.

 _"_ _¡Una Weasley por fin! Había empezado a pensar que os habíais extinguido. Eres muy curiosa e inteligente, sé dónde voy a mandarte. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

\- Weasley, Fleur.

 _"_ _¿Gemelas? Eres parecida a tu hermana, pero al mismo tiempo distinta. Eres muy creativa, extremadamente creativa. ¿Escribes, pintas y bailas? Vaya, impresionante. Sé dónde mandar a las personas como tú. Allí te comprenderán, aunque a su manera. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

\- Weasley-Stone, Marianne.

 _"_ _Una chica muy curiosa y trabajadora. Eres alguien que sabe lo que quiere en la vida y como conseguirlo. Te gustan mucho los libros, ¿verdad? Se nota. Sé dónde te encontrarás a gusto. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

* * *

2045:

\- Shepard, Angela.

 _"_ _Una chica de armas tomar. No tengo que pensármelo mucho. Te gusta conseguir lo imposible y no hay normas que te detengan. ¡Gryffindor!"_

\- Wood, Kate.

 _"_ _Eres complicada, más de lo que crees. Sé que no encajarías en Hufflepuff, ni en Ravenclaw, no estarías a gusto. Gryffindor sería una buena opción, pero Slytherin también. Pero probablemente…. Sí, sé lo que quieres. ¡Gryffindor!"_

* * *

2046:

\- Malfoy, Cassiopeia.

 _"_ _\- Otra Malfoy mujer, sois desde luego únicas, todavía queda una más, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí, Carina._

 _\- Bien, bueno, centrémonos en ti. No eres como tus hermanos, eres más bien como tu madre, ¿verdad? Sí, hay algo en ti, una enorme sed de conocimientos, una gran curiosidad. Te gustaría saberlo todo, ¿me equivoco?_

 _\- Me gustaría poder entender el mundo, más bien._

 _\- Lo que yo decía. Tengo claro dónde enviarte. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

\- Nott, Theodore.

 _"_ _Eres todo un Nott, ¿verdad? Sí, lo veo en ti, eres ambicioso y fiel a tus amigos, extremadamente fiel. Podría mandarte a Hufflepuff, pero sé a qué lugar perteneces. ¡Slytherin!"_

\- Weasley, Gideon.

 _"_ _¡Otro Weasley! Cada día sois menos, es preocupante. Veo que eres todo un elemento, vas a ser un auténtico quebradero de cabeza para el director Longbottom, ¿verdad? Por Merlín, este colegio llevaba mucho tiempo relativamente tranquilo, supongo que podremos resistir otra vez. Digno sucesor de tu padre y tu abuelo, que Merlín nos ayude. ¡Gryffindor!"_

* * *

2047:

\- Scamander, Ginevra.

 _"_ _\- Conocí hace tiempo a otra Ginevra muy parecida a ti. Eres temible cuando quieres, aunque también muy dulce. Eres fuerte y valiente. Sé dónde estarás bien._

 _\- ¿Gryffindor?_

 _\- Te gustaría, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Valoras el valor y tu lugar está en la casa de los leones. ¡Gryffindor!"_

* * *

2048:

\- Malfoy, Carina.

 _"_ _\- La última de los nuevos Malfoy, ¿verdad? Veo que tus padres han criado a unos hijos muy peculiares._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Todos sois muy diferentes. Tú no eres como ninguno de ellos, ni ellos son iguales entre sí. Tú eres más perseverante, más dulce. Valoras el trabajo duro por encima de todas las cosas._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir…?_

 _\- Sí, sois unos hermanos muy curiosos y va a haber un Malfoy en cada casa de Hogwarts. Estarás bien allí, ya lo verás. ¡Hufflepuff!"_

\- Potter, Thomas.

 _"_ _Vaya, vaya, veo una gran curiosidad en ti. Ansías saberlo todo y quieres ayudar al mundo creando cosas que todavía no existen. Tienes un objetivo y sé perfectamente dónde lo conseguirás. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

\- Wood, Audrey.

 _"_ _Eres muy inteligente, vivirías entre libros si pudieras, aunque también eres decidida. Podrías estar en Gryffindor, pero creo que encajarías mejor en Ravenclaw. Sí, en la casa de las águilas estarás bien, encontrarás a más gente como tú. Lo tengo claro. ¡Ravenclaw!"_

* * *

2049:

\- Nott, Lucy.

 _"_ _Una chica ambiciosa que sabe lo que quiere aunque también eres leal y trabajadora. Serías una buena Hufflepuff, pero creo que hay otro lugar en el que encajas mejor. Sí, tu ambición supera lo demás, allí lograrás tus objetivos. ¡Slytherin!"_

\- Scamander, Harry.

 _"_ _Eres fuerte y valiente. No lo tienes miedo a nada y te gusta presumir de ello. ¿Crees que ser valiente es eso? Tienes mucho que aprender, tienes que conocerte a ti mismo y descubrir qué es lo que te hace realmente valiente. En unos años me entenderás, todavía es pronto. ¡Gryffindor!"_

\- Weasley, Alison.

 _"_ _Valoras el trabajo duro, eres muy perseverante y no quieres que te regalen nada. Sabes que puedes conseguirlo todo si te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Quieres aprender, eres curiosa, pero no encajarías en Ravenclaw. Lo tengo muy claro. ¡Hufflepuff!"_

* * *

2050:

\- Wood, Percival.

 _"_ _Te gusta ayudar a los demás, puedes parecer frío, pero por dentro tienes un corazón de oro. Hay mucho valor en ti chico, solo tienes que aprender a desarrollarlo. En esa casa estarás bien, estoy seguro. ¡Gryffindor!"_


	3. Chapter 1

\- ¡Si no os dais prisa no os dará tiempo a desayunar y os recuerdo que el viaje es muy largo!

\- Yo ya estoy listo, mamá, falta la princesita. – Respondió Dan Potter entrando a la cocina. Dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre antes de sentarse y coger una tostada.

\- Te he oído, enano. – Leah fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mientras entraba en la habitación, colocándose bien el escote de su blusa.

\- Solo por diez minutos. – Se quejó él.

\- Los peores diez minutos de la vida de mamá.

\- Eso no fue así, ya os lo he dicho muchas veces. – Murmuró su madre, Lizzy, un poco sonrojada. – Además, te queremos mucho, Dan. No puedo creerme que ya seáis tan mayores, vais a empezar vuestro último año en Hogwarts.

\- Mamá, por favor, no te pongas sentimental que esto también es duro para nosotros.

\- Mis pequeños…

\- Por favor, cuánto amor mañanero. Creo que voy a tomarme un café solo para contrarrestar tanta dulzura.

\- Me encanta tu buen humor por las mañanas. – James Potter entró también a la sala. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su hija antes de acercarse y, tras sujetarla, empezar a hacerle cosquillas. La chica lanzó una carcajada y pataleó un poco mientras su madre y su hermano negaban con la cabeza. – Lo echaré de menos cuando estés en el colegio.

\- Ayy, déjame papá. – Se quejó, intentando librarse de él, aunque sin parar de reír. Cuando la soltó, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Yo también te echaré de menos.

\- ¿Quién es ahora la empalagosa?

\- Cállate, Dan.

Le lanzó una servilleta a su hermano y ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Desde luego, no hay quién os entienda. – Se quejó su madre. James se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso.

\- Es que mi humor es muy especial, a veces creo que solo Lyra lo entiende.

\- Lo que yo no sé es cómo la pobre te aguanta. – Contraatacó otra vez su hermano.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo de Alex y mira, lleváis año y medio saliendo. – Replicó Leah con una media sonrisa.

\- Venga, ya está bien por hoy chicos, tenemos prisa. – Su padre sonrió. Le encantaba su familia, sus hijos eran únicos desde luego. – No querréis perder el tren en vuestro último año, ¿verdad?

\- No es mi intención. – Su hija abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer mientras desayunaba, aunque no tardó en dejarlo sobre la mesa de mala gana y con cara de asco. – No sé por qué seguimos leyéndolo, desde que echaron a la abuela y a Martha es una mierda.

\- Leah. – La reprendió Lizzy.

\- Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, cielo. – Comentó James riendo.

\- No, es solo que no puede decir eso así como así tal y como está la situación ahí fuera. – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Lo de mi madre era ilógico.

\- Lo que tú digas. – La besó en la mejilla y ambos sonrieron.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco antes de terminar de beberse su café de un trago. Cogió una tostada, la untó en mantequilla y se puso de pie. – Me como esto mientras reviso mi cuarto una última vez, ¿vale?

\- Sí, pero date prisa. – Dijo su madre. – Aunque este año podáis apareceros, no podemos llegar justos de tiempo.

\- Vale, mamá.

Leah salió de la cocina y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Su baúl estaba ya en el pasillo, al igual que su lechuza. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y contempló el dormitorio lentamente, intentando recordar si había olvidado algo. Repasó mentalmente las cosas y se dio una vuelta rápida, pero parecía que lo tenía todo preparado. Suspiró y cogió un portafotos que siempre tenía en su estantería: Dan y ella de pequeños junto a sus padres.

\- ¿Nerviosa?

Se giró hacia la puerta, donde su hermano estaba apoyado de forma despreocupada. Le dedicó una media sonrisa y soltó el marco antes de contestar.

\- Más bien un poco triste, no me puedo creer que ya vayamos a séptimo.

\- Mamá está al borde del ataque nervioso. – Respondió él.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre que nos vamos se pone así, deberías estar acostumbrado ya. – Leah se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué clases te has cogido al final?

\- Herbología, Pociones, Defensa, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. – Enumeró el chico. – Las necesarias para ser sanador y las demás porque me gustan. ¿Y tú?

\- Las mismas, pero en vez de Cuidado he cogido Estudios Muggles. – Contestó ella.

\- Te encantan los muggles. – Comentó Dan con una media sonrisa y enarcando una ceja. Era evidente que eso iba con un doble sentido.

\- Oh, cállate, no todos estamos prácticamente casados. – Le sacó la lengua y él le dedicó un gesto burlón. – Supongo que compartiremos alguna que otra clase. ¿También alguna con tu querida Alex?

\- Sí, hemos cogido casi lo mismo.

\- Espero que no os pongáis demasiado cariñosos aunque, conociéndoos, lo dudo mucho. – Leah rió y su hermano la fulminó con la mirada. Siempre se metía con ellos.

\- No todos somos como tú, princesita.

Leah tuvo que morderse la lengua. Odiaba que la llamaran así y su hermano lo sabía, por eso lo utilizaba contra ella.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos!

La voz de su madre retumbó por toda la casa y ellos se apresuraron a bajar sus cosas. Una vez en el salón, no tardaron en desaparecerse para llegar, cuanto antes, a la estación. Aparecieron cerca de esta y no tardaron en infiltrarse entre los grupos de muggles que andaban de forma rápida por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del andén, James cruzó con Leah y Lizzy con Dan. La plataforma ya estaba llena de gente, por lo que se acercaron unos a otros.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – Preguntó Lizzy mirando a su alrededor sin parar. – No los veo entre tanta gente.

\- No hay tantas pelirrojas. – Comentó James, imitándola. – Supongo que estarán todos juntos.

\- Seguramente… - Su mujer suspiró. ¿Pero dónde se habían metido? Apenas faltaban diez minutos para que saliera el tren.

\- ¡Allí están! – Exclamó Dan señalando un grupito en el que destacaban cuatro melenas rojas.

Se acercaron allí rápidamente. Los Malfoy y Potter estaban allí, junto a los Scamander. Lyra fue la primera en verlos. Le dio en el hombro a su madre y los señaló con una amplia sonrisa. La pelirroja también sonrió. Todos empezaron a saludarse. Lyra y Leah se abrazaron y se alejaron un poco del grupo, para poder hablar.

\- ¡Tía que ya es nuestro último curso! – Exclamó la rubia, emocionada.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Volvieron a abrazarse. – Es nuestra última oportunidad para hacer algo grande, Lyra.

\- Tenemos que pensar algo muy bueno, le pediremos ayuda a Gideon si hace falta para que nos suministre productos de la tienda.

\- Nadie va a olvidarse en este castillo de nosotras. – Chocaron la mano y sonrieron.

\- ¿Ya estáis maquinando algo?

\- Como siempre, Jane, como siempre, pero no podemos decirlo delante de unos prefectos. No queremos que nos detengáis antes de saber si quiera qué hacer. – Leah pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su prima y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Hola, Orion.

\- Hola, Leah.

\- ¡Leah!

Cassie y Carina Malfoy se acercaron a ella, seguidas de sus otros tres primos: Thomas Potter y Harry y Gin Scamander. Las dos mayores intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de que la morena empezara a saludar al resto de los presentes. Terminarían su conversación en el tren.

\- ¿Cómo está mi preciosa ahijada?

\- Hola, tita. – Leah le dio un beso a su tía Lily. – Por cierto, gracias por la blusa, me encanta.

\- Te queda muy bien. – Respondió ella mirando a su sobrina de arriba abajo. Sonrió. Después de todo lo que James la había intentado sobreproteger a ella, no podía evitar sentir una cierta satisfacción al saber que no podía controlar a su propia hija. – Estás guapísima, cielo. Seguro que vas a romper corazones este año en Hogwarts.

\- Esa es mi intención, pero no se lo digas a mis padres. – Las dos empezaron a reír.

\- Soy una tumba.

El silbato del tren sonó y todos comenzaron a despedirse rápidamente de sus padres.

\- Chicos, escribidnos mucho, ¿vale? – Dijo Lizzy. – Y, por favor Leah, compórtate. No queremos volver a recibir dos cartas semanales.

\- Sí, mamá. – Dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Espero que ese sí no signifique que serán tres.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien.

\- Por Merlín, Leah…

\- Pero me quieres. – La chica abrazó a su madre, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

\- Mucho, hija, mucho.

\- Y yo a ti también. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Intentaré que no me pillen tan a menudo.

\- Ay, Leah.

\- Debería quitarte la capa, pero sería muy hipócrita por mi parte. – James sonrió antes de abrazar a su hija. – No te metas en muchos líos, anda.

\- Los líos me persiguen, papá, será el gen Potter.

\- Eso será. – Se separó de ella con una sonrisa y abrazó a su hijo. – Dan, ya sabes lo que te dije. Ten mucho cuidado con todo, especialmente con Alex.

\- Que sí, papá. – El chico se separó de él rojo debido a la vergüenza. Su madre le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. – Adiós, mamá.

\- Escríbenos, ¿vale? Y trata de controlar a tu hermana, señor Delegado.

\- Eso ya lo veo más difícil. – Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Os veré en Navidades.

\- Por favor, Lyra, por favor, no quiero seguir recibiendo esa cantidad de cartas. – Le pedía su madre. Su hija mayor era incorregible. – Hazlo por Carina, ¿qué ejemplo le estás dando comportándote así?

\- Lo que tú digas, mamá.

\- Scorpius, dile algo a tu hija. – Se quejó Rose. Sabía que a ella jamás le haría caso.

\- Lyra, ya has oído a tu madre, compórtate por una vez, estás en tu último año. – La abrazó. – Si haces algo, procura que no te pillen, que el que tiene que soportar sus quejas luego soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale, papá. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Además, ¿por qué queréis que yo sea una aburrida? Para eso ya tenéis a Orion el prefecto.

\- Que ganas tengo de empezar a quitarte puntos, hermanita. – Replicó él, que acababa de despedirse de su madre.

\- Para eso primero tendrías que pillarme con las manos en la masa y no vale pedirle el mapa a Jane para descubrir mis planes con Leah.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y Rose suspiró mientras ambos terminaban de despedirse de sus dos hijas pequeñas. Desde luego, los dos mayores eran un caso.

\- Jane, cariño, escríbenos a menudo, ¿vale? – Pidió su madre. Su hija era muy olvidadiza y les escribía muy poco, en su opinión. – Y sigue como hasta ahora, recuerda que estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

\- Sí, mamá. – La abrazó con un fuerte nudo en su estómago. A veces se sentía demasiado presionada, pero no quería decírselo.

\- Te queremos, cariño, nos veremos pronto. – Albus, que acababa de despedirse de su hijo, la abrazó. – Sigue como hasta ahora y todo siempre te irá bien.

El tren volvió a silbar y todos se subieron rápidamente. Lily y Lorcan se despidieron de sus hijos rápidamente y estos se montaron en el tren apenas unos instantes antes de que este saliera. El Expreso de Hogwarts empezó a avanzar y los alumnos se despidieron una última vez a través de las ventanas. Empezaba un nuevo curso.


	4. Chapter 2

\- Parece que volvemos a la rutina. – Murmuró Leah, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano nada más arrancar el tren. - ¿Qué ha querido papá decirte con eso de "ten cuidado con Alex"?

\- Oh, bueno, es que me dio la charla el otro día. – El chico suspiró y su hermana comenzó a reír. – No es divertido.

\- Papá es el mejor, mamá no se ha atrevido a dármela.

\- Por favor, tú podrías darle la charla a mamá. – Replicó él haciendo que su hermana lanzara otra carcajada.

\- Probablemente, hermanito, probablemente.

Después de eso, y poco a poco, todos se fueron separando. Dan, Orion y Jane se fueron hacia el vagón de prefectos; Harry – que empezaba primero aquel año – se fue con otros niños de su edad entre ellos su prima Chelsea Scamander y Lucy Nott, hija de la prima de su madre; Gin se fue con sus amigas, al igual que Carina, Thomas y Cassie; Lyra y Leah, por su parte, buscaron un compartimento vacío donde poder hablar con tranquilidad. Cuando encontraron uno, entraron y se dejaron caer en los asientos.

\- No te he visto desde tu vuelta, ¿qué tal por Grecia?

\- Bien, bueno, ya sabes cómo son las vacaciones con mi madre, parece una enciclopedia con piernas. – Puso los ojos en blanco y la otra rió. – Lo único malo es que, como Alex se vino con mi hermano, tuve que compartir cuarto con mis padres.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- En un alarde de modernidad decidieron que su hijo y su novia podían dormir juntos en el mismo dormitorio, ¡cómo si necesitaran intimidad! Así que yo tuve que dormir con ellos lo que desembocó en una semana de malas caras por parte mía y de mi madre. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¡Con los chicos tan guapos que he conocido!

\- ¿Más que los españoles del año pasado? – Lyra enarcó una ceja y Leah le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- No me recuerdes a aquel tuno, nunca podré estarle lo bastante agradecida a mi padre por hacer que me persiguiera cantando. – La morena suspiró. – Cuando Dan y yo compartíamos dormitorio hacía lo que quería, pero con mis padres… Ha sido horrible. Por suerte volvemos a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Chad y tú seguís con vuestra cosa rara?

\- No es una "cosa rara" – Se quejó. – Solo nos vemos sin compromisos ni complicaciones, ya sabes.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Cassie asomó la cabeza y las dos chicas la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó su hermana.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotras? – Les preguntó.

\- ¿Y tus amigas? – Se interesó por saber Leah. - ¿No estabas con ellas?

\- Gideon y Theo han llegado a mi compartimento, supuestamente para saludarme, pero se han puesto a presumir delante de ellas. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Son unos chulos.

\- Debe ser algo genético. – Murmuró la morena.

\- Anda, porfa, dejad que me siente aquí un rato.

\- Vale, puedes quedarte, pero no puedes contarle a nadie nada de lo que escuches, ¿de acuerdo? – Accedió Lyra.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Está bien. – Leah suspiró antes de dibujar una media sonrisa. – Ya hemos hablado de mí, ¿y tú qué Lyra? ¿Este año pasará por fin?

\- Leah. – Señaló a su hermana pequeña con la mirada, pero la otra no se cortó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tiene ya una edad, no creo que se escandalice. Venga, Lyra, sabes tan bien como yo que ya ha llegado el momento, ¿para qué esperar tanto? Tienes que darle una alegría al cuerpo de una vez, empiezas a parecerte a mi hermano y Alex con eso de esperar. En serio, ¿para qué?

\- ¿Para no arrepentirse, quizás? – Lyra lanzó una carcajada. – Eres incorregible, Potter, ya lo haré cuando llegue el momento y, tranquila, te lo contaré todo con pelos y señales.

\- Con que me avises, me conformo, no hace falta tampoco traumatizarme.

\- No te ofendas, pero no creo que nada de lo que te cuente pueda traumatizarte. – Leah se sonrojó y Lyra sonrió con satisfacción. – Si te pones así es porque es verdad.

\- No te pases, Malfoy.

Cassie lanzó una carcajada y las dos mayores se giraron hacia ella. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Y tú qué, Cassie? ¿Algún novio escondido por ahí? – Preguntó su hermana.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no, ¡no! – La chica se puso completamente roja y las otras dos sonrieron. – A ver hay un chico pero… no os voy a decir nada. Vosotras nunca me contáis vuestras cosas.

\- Bueno, ahora has escuchado algo. – Puntualizó Leah.

\- Solo que mi hermana es virgen – Respondió ella rápidamente, haciendo que Lyra se sonrojara un poco. – y tú no.

\- ¿Si te contamos algo, nos lo dices? Puedo ayudarte a ligarte a quien quieras. – Sugirió la morena.

\- Quizás. – La rubia más pequeña sonrió levemente.

\- Yo me veo con un chico de mi casa, Chad Crawford, ¿sabes quién es?

\- ¿Ese chico tan guapo de último curso? – Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Todas sus amigas estaban locas por él.

\- El mismo. – Leah sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Soy un bombón, solo me conformo con lo mejor. Nos vemos de vez en cuando desde finales de quinto.

\- Es la más envidiada de todo Gryffindor. – Lyra puso los ojos en blanco. – Y yo, como habrás podido deducir con tu cerebrito de Ravenclaw, no estoy con nadie, ni tengo intención de estarlo. Estoy muy bien ahora mismo y, siendo sincera, esta de aquí al lado hace que yo parezca invisible.

\- Solo te falta confianza.

\- Lo que tú digas, Leah. – La chica sonrió. – Te toca, pequeñaja.

\- Pues me gusta un chico de sexto de mi casa, pero creo que él no sabe ni quién soy. – Murmuró Cassie.

\- Otra a la que le falta confianza. – Leah sonrió levemente. - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Mi hermana tiene 14 años.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿No te fías de mí?

\- En lo que a esto respecta, no. – Lyra negó con la cabeza. Conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga y no sabía si sus consejos serían buenos.

\- Pero yo sí quiero que me ayude. – Protestó Cassie.

\- ¿Ves? – La morena sonrió ampliamente. – Haremos un plan, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame unos días para pensar.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Leah, por favor, ten cuidado. – La miró con una pequeña súplica en su mirada y la otra asintió.

\- Cassie es como una hermana para mí, jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

* * *

\- Eso es todo por hoy chicos. – Dan sonrió al terminar su discurso. – Si tenéis alguna duda o necesitáis cambiar alguna guardia, podéis consultarlo conmigo o con Alex. Gracias a todos por venir.

El resto de prefectos aplaudió levemente antes de separarse. Unos comenzaron sus guardias, otros se sentaron a charlar y otros pocos se fueron con sus amigos.

\- ¿Crees que lo hemos hecho bien? – Preguntó Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Perfectamente. – Contestó él, posando sus manos en su cintura y acercándola un poco a él. La pelirroja sonrió antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo. – No sea escandalosa, señora Delegada.

\- Has empezado tú, cielo. – La chica lanzó una carcajada antes de separarse de su novio. Dan era el chico más dulce del mundo, pero le daban mucha vergüenza las muestras de afecto públicas. – Deberíamos terminar de programar las guardias de este mes.

\- Sí, vamos. - Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a escribir.

Jane y Orion, por su parte, estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, en silencio. La chica tenía las piernas encogidas y subidas al asiento y los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, consciente de que algo le pasaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jane?

\- Un poco agobiada.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera hemos llegado al castillo. – El rubio apretó los labios. Jane se exigía demasiado, quería cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y eso a menudo le pasaba factura.

\- Es que tengo muchas asignaturas además de lo de ser prefecta.

\- ¿Cuántas has cogido?

\- Diez

\- ¿Qué? – Orion abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué tantas? Yo tengo solo siete y la mayoría se cogen ocho como mucho.

\- Es que no quería descartar nada, como todavía no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer al terminar… - Trató de excusarse ella. – Ya sabes que se me da mal tomar decisiones.

\- Pero es una barbaridad, ¿cómo vas a asistir a todas y llevar los trabajos y el estudio al día?

\- Podré hacerlo, ya lo he hecho antes. – Se apresuró a decir ella, echándose la rubia melena hacia atrás. No quería preocupar a Orion, al menos no tan pronto.

\- Sí, pero recuerda lo que te pasó el año pasado. – Él negó con la cabeza. – Tuviste que pasar un par de noches en la enfermería.

\- Baja la voz, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de eso, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Jane, de forma amenazadora. – Estoy bien, el año pasado dormía mal, este me programaré más horas de sueño. Procuraré que sean al menos seis.

\- Ocho.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a mantener mi media desperdiciando tanto tiempo? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Ni hablar, no puedo permitirme ningún Aceptable, no viste la cara que puso mi madre la última vez que le llevé uno. No quiero decepcionarla, ni a mi padre tampoco.

\- Te derrumbarás antes de las vacaciones. – Orion suspiró. – Pero no insistiré, te conozco y sé que no me harás caso. A veces no entiendo cómo el sombrero no te envió a Ravenclaw.

\- Casi lo hizo, mantuvimos una interesante conversación, sabes que fui una _hatstall_ , tardó seis minutos y medio en mandarme a Slytherin.

\- Destacando desde el primer día.

\- Es muy difícil ser yo. – Contestó ella con fingida arrogancia haciendo que el chico dibujara una media sonrisa.

\- Claro, estoy seguro, debe ser horrible ser la chica más codiciada de Slytherin.

\- No lo soy. – Jane soltó una carcajada. – Además, estoy demasiado ocupada como para pensar en tonterías como esas.

\- ¿Entonces tengo que decirle a cierto Ravenclaw que no te dirija la palabra en todo el curso?

\- ¡Orion Arthur Malfoy, si haces eso no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en la vida! – Exclamó ella casi sin pensar.

\- Ya decía yo. – El chico estalló en carcajadas y ella se sonrojó un poco, consciente de que se había delatado a sí misma.

\- Te odio, ahora sí que no te pienso hablar más.

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no aguantas ni dos minutos seguidos, primita. – Contestó el rubio antes de mirar su reloj. – Nos toca guardia, vamos.

\- ¿Es obligatorio?

\- El deber nos llama, anda, no seas floja.

\- ¡A sus órdenes!

Jane se levantó de un salto y ambos abandonaron el vagón de prefectos, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo curso.


	5. Chapter 3

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo, todo el mundo se dirigió rápidamente hacia su respectiva mesa, impacientes por ver la Selección y poder disfrutar del banquete. Cassie, que al final había pasado todo el viaje con Lyra y Leah, se fue a la de Ravenclaw, donde también estaban su prima Marianne y las gemelas Weasley; Dan y Alex se despidieron con un casto beso antes de que ella se dirigiera a la mesa de Hufflepuff y él a la de Slytherin, en la que acababan de sentarse Jane y Orion junto a sus amigos; Leah y Lyra fueron de las últimas en entrar y no tardaron en dirigirse hacia la mesa de los leones.

\- Adèle y las demás están allí. – La rubia señaló casi al principio de la mesa. – Creo que hay un par de sitios.

\- Vale, vamos.

Las dos se dirigían hacia allí, cuando alguien chistó. Ambas se volvieron y Leah no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Leah, Lyra. – El chico, moreno y de sonrisa seductora, se había puesto de pie y tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde de la mesa.

\- Hola Chad. – Respondió la morena.

\- ¿Queréis sentaros aquí? – Preguntó señalando la zona en la que él y el resto de chicos de séptimo estaban sentados. – Les diré que os hagan hueco.

\- En realidad, vamos a cenar con las chicas, así que no te molestes. – Contestó, girándose de nuevo y empezando a andar, seguida por Lyra.

\- Potter.

\- ¿Sí, Chad? – Volvió a mirarlo otra vez, ampliando su sonrisa. Solo la llamaba así cuando estaba algo molesto y a ella le encantaba provocarlo. Tenía que quedarle claro que iba a hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego? – Leah enarcó una ceja. Debía tener muchas ganas de pasar un rato con ella para preguntarle tan directamente delante de todo el mundo.

\- Ya veremos.

Le guiñó un ojo y él negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse y recibir alguna burla de sus amigos. Las dos chicas se dirigieron al frente de la mesa y saludaron a sus compañeras de dormitorio antes de dejarse caer en un par de huecos vacíos.

\- Nunca os entenderé. – Murmuró la rubia. - ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- A que él se adapta a mí, no yo a él. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es una lucha de poderes.

\- Sois muy raros.

\- Lo que tú digas, Lyra.

Justo entonces, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y los alumnos de primero comenzaron a entrar. El profesor Carraway los fue llamando uno a uno y el sombrero fue anunciando sus casas. Aquel año entraron cinco familiares o conocidos de las dos chicas: su primo Harry Scamander y Rachel Jordan, la hija de un amigo del padre de Leah, entraron a Gryffindor; Alison Weasley, a Hufflepuff; Chelsea Scamander, a Ravenclaw; y Lucy Nott a Slytherin. Todos aplaudieron y dieron la bienvenida a sus nuevos integrantes. El director se puso de pie entonces y se acercó al atril para dar su tradicional discurso.

\- Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más. – Comenzó a decir con su habitual sonrisa amable. – A los que acabáis de llegar, os deseo lo mejor para estos siete años que os esperan; a los demás deciros que me alegra mucho volver a veros. Vivimos tiempos oscuros de nuevo, pero entre nuestros muros no quiero enfrentamientos. Cualquier acción de apoyo a esos grupos será castigada, no consentiremos que se discrimine a nadie por ningún motivo. Hogwarts debe permanecer unido, no podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros, debemos seguir juntos hacia delante. Vosotros sois el futuro, solo vosotros podéis cambiar las cosas. Vuestras decisiones serán de gran importancia ya que a través de ella le daréis o quitaréis poder a esas corrientes que intentan hacerse con el control de nuestro Ministerio, de esos anti-muggles que quieren iniciar una guerra contra ellos. Sed fuertes, sed valientes, sed leales, sed inteligentes, sed astutos. Hacer lo correcto es lo más importante, especialmente en estas situaciones, tenedlo en cuenta. – Suspiró. Muchos alumnos, que no había apartado la mirada del hombre, no pudieron evitar estremecerse, conscientes de que tenía razón. Neville sonrió lentamente. – Y ahora, no quiero entreteneros más, supongo que todos estáis deseando empezar con el maravilloso banquete. Una última cosa, recordaros que el Bosque Prohibido, tal y como indica su nombre, está prohibido así que no quiero ver a nadie merodeando por ahí y también que el toque de queda debe ser respetado. Y ahora sí, ¡qué comience el nuevo curso escolar!

Todos aplaudieron mientras los platos se llenaban. En seguida empezaron a comer mientras se ponían al día de los cotilleos del verano.

\- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en Grecia, Dan? – Le preguntó su mejor amigo, Matthew Zabini, con una ceja enarcada. - ¿Alex y tú os lo pasasteis bien?

\- Muy bien, las playas son preciosas, las ruinas una maravilla y, como mi madre es una enciclopedia con piernas, hemos aprendido mucho. – Respondió él, centrando su atención en su plato de pollo con patatas.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto. – Insistió el moreno. – ¿Os hicieron dormir en cuartos separados?

\- No, de hecho mi pobre hermana tuvo que dormir con mis padres porque Alex y yo compartíamos dormitorio y mis padres no quisieron coger uno para ella sola. – Explicó el pequeño de los Potter.

\- Entonces, ¿hubo tema?

\- Estamos cenando, Matt. – Se puso un poco rojo al decir aquello.

\- No me lo puedo creer. – Negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Una semana durmiendo juntos en la maravillosa Grecia y nada?

\- Exacto.

\- No lo entiendo, no os entiendo, ¿para qué esperar tanto? ¿Queréis batir un récord o algo así?

Dan se encogió de hombros y buscó a Alex con la mirada. La pelirroja charlaba con sus amigas en la mesa Hufflepuff con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también, era la chica más encantadora de todo el colegio y, para él, también la más guapa. Tenía una personalidad que la hacía diferente a las demás, era buena, inteligente, trabajadora, sincera… Dan no podía pedir nada más en una chica y se sentía muy afortunado desde el día en que ella accedió a salir con él – temía tanto que lo rechazara que tardó casi tres meses en atreverse a invitarla a Hogsmeade –, pero lo de pasar a mayores… No podía. Todavía era demasiado pronto para él, aunque veía las constantes insinuaciones de ella. Suspiró. No quería que pensara que no la quería, pero es que no se sentía listo para dar un paso más.

\- No empieces como Leah, Zabini.

\- Tu hermana sí que sabe. – El chico sonrió de lado y su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¿Qué?

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que te liaras con ella, te lo prohibí, te dije que Leah estaba vetada y me ignoraste.

\- No sé si te das cuenta de que hacen falta dos personas para eso y no la vi negarse en ningún momento. Menuda es la señorita Potter. – Matt lanzó una carcajada al ver la mirada de odio de Dan. – Pero tranquilo, yo ya estoy fuera de juego. Todos sabemos que el día que siente la cabeza será con Crawford, no hay más que verlos.

\- No quiero hablar de la vida sentimental de mi hermana.

\- Es que si no quieres hablar de la tuya, habrá que hacerlo de la de alguien.

\- ¿Y por qué no de la tuya, Matthew? – Preguntó con cierto retintín, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Quién es tu próximo objetivo?

\- No te va a gustar. – Murmuró, pinchando un poco de ensalada. Dan suspiró, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa especie de fijación con mi familia?

\- Es que es muy grande, no es mi culpa. – Zabini sonrió.

\- Primero te liaste con mi hermana, luego lo intentaste con Lyra, después te ligaste a Fleur, ¿quién es la próxima, Matt?

\- Jane.

\- ¿Jane?

\- Sí, Jane, ¿qué pasa?

\- Orion te matará. – Dan no pudo evitar sonreír. – Hazle daño a mi prima, haz con ella lo que sueles hacer con el resto de las chicas, y no llegarás a la graduación.

\- Tengo que correr el riesgo, mírala, es un encanto, tiene un pelo precioso y unos labios que me vuelven loco. – Explicó él, mirándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que él le devolvió. – Es que me encanta.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte, tío.

\- Me esperaba un poco más de apoyo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué querías que dijera? Oh, claro, lígate a mi prima, yo mismo te ayudaré si quieres, no te preocupes por nada. – Contestó con ironía.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que somos amigos?

\- Porque no podrías aprobar sin copiarte de mí y porque, cuando eres el capitán del equipo, debes llevarte bien con el segundo al mando. – Dan empezó a reír y Matt puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero si tan cansado estás de mí supongo que tendré que cederle tu puesto en el equipo a otro.

\- Eso ni en broma, Potter, sabes que este año la copa va a ser nuestra sí o sí.

\- Si encontramos un buen buscador. – Dan suspiró. Con Leah como buscadora y capitana de Gryffindor lo tenían difícil.

\- ¿No tienes ningún candidato en mente?

\- Sí, pero no va a acceder. – Matt le lanzó una mirada interrogante y él se encogió de hombros.- Jane es increíble, deberías verla en acción, es mucho mejor que mi hermana porque calcula todas sus movimientos.

\- Pues habla con ella, es tu prima, a ti te escuchará. – El chico sonrió. – Además, no me importaría encontrármela en los vestuarios.

\- Después de ese comentario creo que se me han pasado las pocas ganas que tenía de proponérselo. – Dan volvió a mirarlo mal, pero Zabini se limitó a guiñarle un ojo antes de desviar su mirada hacia la rubia.

\- Deberías decírselo.

\- Dirá que está muy ocupada, se agobia mucho. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero lleva lo de ser perfeccionista al extremo. – Negó con la cabeza. – No creo que acepte jamás, dirá que es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Si me la ligara diría que sí?

\- Matt, para el carro.

\- Es que mírala, es tan mona… - Miró a su amigo y amplió su sonrisa. – Decidido: voy a ligarme a Jane Potter y a convencerla de que sea la nueva buscadora del equipo.

* * *

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amiga de Zabini, Jane? – Preguntó Orion terminando su postre. Se había dado cuenta de todas las miradas que habían intercambiado durante la cena y no le daba buena espina aquella situación.

\- No somos amigos, solo hemos hablado algunas veces y nos sonreímos cuando nos vemos por los pasillos, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

\- No ha dejado de mirarte en toda la cena.

\- Estaba hablando con Dan, me apuesto lo que quieras a que quieren pedirme que sea la nueva buscadora del equipo. – Contestó ella, quitándole importancia.

\- No sería mala idea, la verdad. – Murmuró el rubio. – Nos vendrías bien para detener a Leah y ganar la copa.

\- Por favor, sobrevaloráis a mi prima, no digo que no sea buena, pero tiene muchos fallos y se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones e impulsos. No tendría nada que hacer contra un buen estratega.

\- Y por eso te necesitamos.

\- No empieces, no voy a hacerlo, ya has visto todo lo que tengo que hacer. – Jane sonrió con determinación. – Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.


	6. Chapter 4

Leah le dio una patada a la sábana y se sentó en la cama. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dormir y empezaba a estar harta de dar vueltas. Miró a su alrededor. Sus cinco compañeras de cuarto dormían profundamente y ella no quería despertarlas así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido se levantó, cogió un paquete de cigarros y un mechero y salió del dormitorio. Bajó a la Sala Común, abrió la ventana y se sentó en el alféizar. El aire fresco de la noche le acarició el rostro y ella sonrió mientras abría la cajetilla y sacaba un cigarrillo. Lo encendió y le dio una calada, con los ojos cerrados. No sabía ni qué hora era, pero todo estaba en calma. Probablemente sería la única despierta en la torre. O eso creía ella.

\- Vaya, Potter, veo que no pierdes las viejas costumbres.

\- ¿Para qué cambiar, Crawford? – Preguntó sin girarse si quiera. Le dio otra calada y echó el humo.

\- Cualquier día te matará, ¿eres consciente de ello? – Se acercó más a ella, que le hizo un hueco en el alféizar. Se sentó y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Eso dices siempre. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. – Estoy a tiempo de dejarlo.

\- Eso dices siempre, – Repitió él. – pero nunca lo dejas.

\- ¿No quieres un poco? – Leah le tendió el cigarrillo, pero él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Me has echado mucho de menos este verano, Chad?

\- Igual que tú a mí, supongo.

\- Bonita forma de esquivar mi pregunta. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Pero yo sé que sí, si no, no te habrías comportado así en la cena.

\- Encima que quería comer contigo… - Acarició su brazo lentamente y ella se estremeció. – El frío, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Murmuró, estirándose un poco el camisón. Apagó el cigarrillo e hizo desaparecer la colilla. – Me he quedado helada en la ventana.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. La morena se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Si tuviera que describir lo que sentía cuando la abrazaba de aquella forma, utilizaría sin duda las palabras calma y agitación. Sabía que podía resultar una contradicción, pero era exactamente lo que sentía.

\- Te he echado de menos. – Susurró Chad en su oído.

\- Y yo a ti. – Respondió ella, también en voz baja. – Siento lo de la cena.

\- Tranquila, sé cómo va esto, te gusta quedar por encima de todo el mundo. – Él sonrió y ella se separó un poco para dedicarle una mirada tierna.

\- A ti también. – Añadió Leah. – Me sorprendió mucho que me preguntaras tan directamente delante de todos. Tus amigos se rieron de ti.

\- Ya, bueno, te echaba de menos y sabía que tú no vendrías a mí tan abiertamente así que lo hice sin más, no pensé. – Confesó mientras le colocaba unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. – ¿Te ha molestado?

\- No, la verdad es que no. – Se sonrojó un poco y maldijo en su interior. Solo le pasaba eso con Chad, con el resto se mostraba segura y lo tenía todo bajo control, él era el único que le provocaba esas cosas. – De hecho, me ha gustado que lo hicieras, aunque no esperes que lo repita.

Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Leah notó la corriente eléctrica habitual y cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, pero él se detuvo.

\- ¿Puedo besarla, señorita Potter?

\- Me parece muy atrevido por su parte, señor Crawford. – Contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego. – Pero supongo que sí.

Finalmente unió sus labios en un beso lento y dulce. Acarició el pelo de la chica sin dejar de besarla, mientras ella acariciaba su cuello. La chica suspiró y el sonrió un poco, aunque sin apartarse de ella. Le encantaba Leah, toda ella, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni un día de aquel curso sin besarla. Sobre todo porque sabía que su tiempo juntos era muy limitado, la cuenta atrás había comenzado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? – Preguntó ella cuando se separaron para coger aire.

\- No lo sabía. – Susurró él, acercándose de nuevo a su boca. – No podía dormir y bajé para darme un paseo. Ha sido cosa del azar.

Leah fue quien inició el beso entonces. Lo besó despacio, como él la había estado besando antes, pero se movió un poco para quedar todavía más cerca de él. Siempre que estaban juntos tenía esa necesidad, no quería que quedara ningún hueco entre sus cuerpos, quería escuchar su corazón mientras lo besaba y sentir su piel erizarse, como siempre lo hacía. Notó cómo él acariciaba sus piernas y lentamente metía las manos bajo su camisón con delicadeza. Ella se dejó hacer – Chad era el único al que le cedía alguna que otra vez el control de la situación –, aunque no se quedó quieta tampoco. Le quitó la camiseta del pijama y acarició su torso sin dejar de besarlo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna hora libre mañana? – Murmuró el chico cuando se separó de ella para besarle el cuello.

\- La segunda de la mañana. – Respondió ella antes de morderse el labio.

\- Podríamos vernos y terminar esto. – Volvió a besarla antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar. – Solo si quieres, claro. También podemos quedarnos tumbados sin hacer nada, me parecería un buen plan.

\- Ya veremos. – Leah se acercó a su oído. – Tú solo espérame en tu cuarto, ya llegaré.

Chad sonrió y la besó una última vez antes de ponerse de pie. Cogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso mientras la chica se colocaba bien el camisón.

\- Te veo mañana, Leah.

\- Hasta mañana, Chad.

Lo vio marcharse hacia los dormitorios de los chicos todavía sentada en el alféizar. Suspiró. Ojalá hubiera un futuro para ellos, pero ambos sabían que aquello era imposible.

* * *

Cassie había madrugado aquella mañana. Le gustaba tener tiempo de sobra para prepararse el primer día. Se dio una larga ducha, se secó el pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta alta y se puso su uniforme. Se miró en el espejo para comprobar su aspecto una última vez antes de regresar a su dormitorio. El resto de las chicas todavía se estaban levantando.

\- ¿Todavía así? – Les preguntó con una media sonrisa.

\- No todas somos como tú, ¿cómo te puedes levantar tan temprano? – Respondió su mejor amiga, Sophie Gray.

\- Me gusta llegar con tiempo de sobra, ya lo sabéis. – Contestó la rubia. – ¿Vais a tardar mucho? Me muero de hambre.

\- El tiempo de vestirnos.

\- Pues os esperaré abajo. – Se encogió de hombros y recogió rápidamente sus libros. - ¡No tardéis!

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común. Tenía ganas de empezar las clases, le encantaba estudiar en Hogwarts, no podía evitarlo. ¡Y lo mejor era que su primera clase del curso era Encantamientos! Se sentó en uno de los sillones y sacó el libro de la asignatura – que ya había leído al menos cinco veces antes de llegar al castillo –. Quería revisar la lección de ese día una última vez, por si preguntaban algo.

\- Hola, Cassie.

La rubia levantó la cabeza. Su prima Marianne – con su chapa de prefecta – junto a Fleur y Emma acababa de llegar.

\- Hola. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, cerrando el manual. - ¿Listas para el primer día de clases, chicas?

\- No tanto como tú. – Marianne le sonrió con ternura. – No creo que haya nadie más emocionado en todo el colegio.

\- Eres única, Cassie. – Fleur le dedicó una media sonrisa amable. – Vamos a desayunar, ¿vienes?

\- Estoy esperando a mis amigas. – Se excusó ella. - Pero gracias.

\- Como veas. – Emma se encogió de hombros y giró un poco la cabeza hacia la salida de los dormitorios. Señaló con la cabeza y dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios. – Esperad, ahí viene Edward.

\- ¡Ed! – Marianne lo llamó mientras agitaba el brazo. Él sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

\- Hola chicas. – Saludó a sus amigas. Miró a Cassie y arrugó un poco la frente, probablemente tratando de averiguar si la conocía o no. Ella lo miraba fijamente y notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. – La prima de Marianne, la hermana de Lyra Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿Cassiopeia, puede ser?

\- Cassiopeia Astoria. – Dijeron a coro las otras tres, consiguiendo que la pequeña se pusiera completamente roja.

\- Solo Cassie. – Consiguió murmurar, con la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Suena mucho mejor que tu nombre completo. – Ella lo miró y él le dedicó una sonrisa. – Yo soy Edward Jones, pero puedes llamarme Ed.

\- De acuerdo. – Sonrió nerviosa. ¡Ed sabía que existía!

\- Bueno, pues lo dicho prima, nosotros nos vamos a desayunar. – Marianne se encogió de hombros. – Luego nos veremos, disfruta del primer día.

\- Lo haré, tranquila. – La rubia le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de ellos con un gesto con la mano.

\- Adiós, Cassie. – Se despidió Edward dedicándole una mirada pícara con sus ojos verdes antes de salir de la Sala Común junto a las otras tres chicas.

Ella se dejó caer de espaldas, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Solo era el primer día y aquel año ya pintaba genial. ¡Había hablado con Ed! Bueno, no sabía si aquello se podía considerar hablar pero es que la ponía muy nerviosa con esos ojos tan grandes y ese pelo negro tan perfecto. Se dijo que tendría que contarle ese encuentro a Leah, seguro que ella sabía sacarle partido. Era la persona más ligona que jamás había conocido, probablemente sabría qué hacer a partir de ese momento. No en vano se veía con Chad Crawford. Intentó serenarse un poco y volver a centrarse en sus apuntes mientras sus amigas llegaban, pero no lo consiguió y, cuando vio a Sophie acercarse a ella, no pudo evitar engancharse de su brazo y empezar a contarle lo que había pasado con todo lujo de detalles. La morena escuchó su relato con nerviosismo y cuando terminó no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Tía, vas a conseguirlo! – Exclamó aunque intentando no llamar mucho la atención. – Sabía tu nombre y tú decías que no sabía ni que existías, ¿ves como eres una exagerada?

\- Bueno, sabía que era la hermana de Lyra y la prima de Marianne, no creo que lo supiera por otra cosa.

\- Ya bueno, pero es que es amigo de tu prima y, ¿quién no conoce a tu hermana? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Además, te ha dicho que Cassie es un diminutivo bonito, eso quiere decir algo, créeme.

\- Sophie, pero si tú entiendes de esto lo mismo que yo, o sea, nada.

\- Pero he besado a más chicos que tú, debe contar para algo.

\- Es que eso no es muy difícil. – La rubia lanzó una carcajada. - ¡Qué bien empieza el curso! Hoy nada puede salir mal.

Pero cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se equivocaban. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y la rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse. Leah, de repente, lanzó un grito y lanzó el periódico lejos tras arrugarlo; Lyra, a su lado, parecía en completo estado de shock. Algo grave había pasado. En la mesa de Slytherin, un angustiado Orion hablaba en voz baja con Jane y Dan, que parecían realmente preocupados, junto a ellos estaba Carina, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Apenas tardó unos segundos en llegar hasta la mesa de los leones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó a su hermana. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Cassie, no…

\- Lyra, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Han atacado las oficinas del Ministerio en las que trabaja mamá. – Contestó tras guardar silencio unos instantes. No ganaba nada ocultándoselo. – Según el Profeta, no ha habido heridos, pero…

\- Según ese periodicucho de mierda, - La interrumpió Leah, gritando. – "un grupo de ciudadanos descontentos ha entrado en las oficinas reclamando de forma pacífica el cambio que tanto necesitamos, pero los empleados del Ministerio los han atacado salvajemente". No puedo creerme que haya gente que se crea esas vulgares mentiras.

\- Baja la voz, Leah.

\- ¡Pero han atacado directamente a tu madre! ¿Te crees que no lo sabemos? No han ido a un departamento al azar, han ido justo al lugar en el que estaba ella y ambas sabemos muy bien por qué. – Replicó la morena, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa. – La próxima puede ser la mía, o mi padre, o mi tío. Por no hablar ya de nuestros abuelos. Esos malnacidos solo quieren una cosa y yo estoy harta.

\- Leah, baja la voz. – Dan había llegado hasta ellas y había agarrado a su hermana del brazo. En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación. Bajó el tono para que solo ella y los que estaban a su alrededor pudieran escucharlo. – No hace falta que todo el mundo se entere de lo que piensas, además, es peligroso. Ya sabes que hay miembros de ese grupo aquí. No hace falta que te pongas en su punto de mira.

\- ¿Crees que no lo estamos ya, Dan? – La chica negó con la cabeza. – Hablas como si fuera tonta, claro que sé que hay gente aquí que los apoya, lo sé mejor que cualquiera de vosotros.

\- Mi madre estará bien. – Intervino Lyra, poniendo fin a la pequeña discusión de los mellizos Potter. – Le enviaré un patronus a mi padre en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, seguro que no es nada. Vete acostumbrando a estos ataques, Leah, porque vamos a leer sobre ellos a diario. Además, ¿no querías ser auror?

\- Se me ha pasado el hambre.

La morena se levantó de su mesa y abandonó el Gran Comedor rápidamente. ¿Cómo podían estar tan calmados los demás cuando todo se estaba viniendo abajo? Si quería ser auror era precisamente para eso, para evitar que el mundo en el que vivían se derrumbara, para ayudar a la gente. Chad la vio marchar y tuvo que contenerse para no seguirla. No le haría ningún bien en aquel momento. Se rascó detrás de la oreja de forma nerviosa, casi sin darse cuenta, y suspiró. Ojalá pudiera ayudar a Leah, pero justamente él era el único que no podía hacer nada


	7. Chapter 5

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Transformaciones de séptimo año! – Saludó Remus Lupin mientras entraba a la clase donde todos sus alumnos lo esperaban ya. – Soy vuestro profesor y, aunque ya me conozcáis, me presentaré. Mi nombre es Remus Harry Lupin, pero debéis llamarme profesor Lupin, que suena más respetuoso.

La mayoría de chicas de la clase lanzaron risitas tontas y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Remus era joven, tenía solo 20 años – cumpliría en octubre los 21 –, pero ese era ya su segundo curso como profesor. Todos decían que el 90% de sus alumnas estaban locas por él.

\- Bueno, abrid vuestros manuales por el primer capítulo, supongo que tendremos que empezar por el principio, ¿no?

Una nueva oleada de risitas. Lyra y Leah – a la que ya se le había pasado el enfado y se había tranquilizado al saber que Rose Malfoy estaba bien – pusieron los ojos en blanco. Remus había sido así de chulo desde pequeño, pero desde que era profesor parecía que su ego se había disparado y se le había subido el "éxito" a la cabeza.

\- Señorita Potter.

\- ¿Sí, Remus? – Leah sonrió. Ellas dos eran las únicas que se negaban a llamarle profesor, cosa que lo ponía de los nervios.

\- Profesor Lupin. – La corrigió él, fulminando un poco a la hija de su padrino con la mirada.

\- Lo que sea, Remus, ¿qué decías? – Varias personas rieron. Jamás conseguiría controlar a Leah y Lyra y todos lo sabían (eran familia y, además, las encubría demasiadas veces), las dos chicas no le tenían ningún respeto. A su padre, el padrino de Leah para más inri, le resultaba muy divertido que su hijo no pudiera con dos chicas de 17 años.

\- ¿Podría empezar a leer y dejarse de tonterías?

La morena sonrió mientras abría su libro y empezaba con aquel capítulo. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que el chico había escrito varios conceptos en la pizarra y los apuntó rápidamente. Aunque pareciera mentira, era una buena alumna y procuraba sacar buenas notas, especialmente desde que había decidido su futuro. Necesitaba una nota alta para entrar en la Academia.

\- Este capítulo es muy importante aunque sea el primero, suele caer como pregunta teórica en los ÉXTASIS que haréis a final de curso. – Explicó. – Antes de empezar con la lección propiamente dicha, me gustaría recomendaros que no lo dejéis todo para el último día y… - Se interrumpió al ver una mano levantada que se agitaba en el aire de forma ansiosa. - ¿Sí, señorita Shacklebolt?

\- ¿Le resultaron muy difíciles los exámenes, profesor? – Preguntó aquella chica de Slytherin con voz melosa.

\- Bueno, depende mucho de la asignatura, para mí la peor fue probablemente Herbología, se me daba fatal, todavía no sé por qué me la cogí, de hecho, suspendí el examen. Los demás me fueron bien, especialmente el de Transformaciones, razón por la que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Sacó un Extraordinario? – Insistió la misma chica.

\- Por supuesto y voy a conseguir que todos vosotros lo consigáis también. – Le guiñó un ojo y volvieron las risitas y cuchicheos. A Remus le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

\- ¿Sacó Extraordinario en alguna otra asignatura?

\- Pues sí, en Pociones y en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la verdad es que los exámenes no son tan difíciles como cuentan los profesores, pero tampoco quiero que os confiéis.

\- Remus, - Lyra, cansada de aquello, lo interrumpió. – ¿podemos, por favor, volver a la clase? He venido a aprender, si quisiera saber tus notas, le escribiría a tu madre.

Todos los chicos de la clase empezaron a reír debido al comentario de la rubia mientras las chicas se quejaban por lo bajo. Odiaban que Leah y Lyra les fastidiaran sus "conversaciones" con el profesor Lupin.

\- Señorita Malfoy, le diré lo mismo que acabo de decirle a la señorita Potter, debe llamarme profesor Lupin y creo que a todos los presentes les interesarán mis experiencias en los ÉXTASIS, ¿no cree?

\- La verdad es que no. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me gustaría escuchar algunos consejos, desde luego, pero no me interesa saber tus notas.

\- Justo ahora iba a dar esos consejos, no se preocupe, señorita Malfoy. – Negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, tal y como iba a deciros antes de esta interrupción, lo mejor es empezar a estudiar desde ya y mantener la calma el día del examen. Ya superasteis vuestros TIMOS, no creo que esto os resulte mucho más complicado. El truco está en el esfuerzo y la perseverancia. Os mandaré muchos trabajos y redacciones, pero serán por vuestro propio bien, para que repaséis un poco todos los días. Sé que lo haréis muy bien, confío plenamente en mis alumnos. – Sonrió. – Bueno y ahora, comencemos con esto.

* * *

Cuando la clase terminó, todos comenzaron a recoger rápidamente. Ya tenían un trabajo que hacer y muchos querían llegar a la biblioteca cuanto antes para poder coger los libros necesarios.

\- Señorita Potter, señorita Malfoy, ¿les importaría esperar un momento?

Las dos bufaron y la morena maldijo por lo bajo. Ambas sabían que aquello era una orden, no una sugerencia. Dejaron sus bolsas ya recogidas sobre la mesa y se acercaron al escritorio del profesor, sobre el que Remus estaba sentado. Cuando el último de los alumnos salió, el suspiró y empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué os he hecho para que queráis hundir mi carrera?

\- Nada, es solo que no podemos tomarte en serio, lo siento. – Leah sonrió. – Además, eres un chulo, deberías dejar de usar tus clases para ligar con alumnas, te recuerdo que ese tipo de relaciones están prohibidas.

\- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia, Leah? – Preguntó de forma mordaz, aunque le dedicó una media sonrisa, para que supiera que solo bromeaba.

\- No hay ningún profesor lo suficientemente joven y guapo para mí. – Replicó ella, también sonriendo. – Pero cállate, Lupin.

\- Ahora en serio chicas, ¿qué me va a costar que me llaméis profesor durante las clases?

\- ¿Nos estás intentando sobornar? – Preguntó Lyra, divertida.

\- Sí. – Remus suspiró. – Bueno, vosotras diréis.

\- Tienes que dejar de flirtear con las chicas de nuestra clase. – Pidió la rubia.

\- Especialmente con Shacklebolt. – Añadió Leah. – No la soporto, es odiosa y se cree mejor que todas las demás.

\- Nunca se me olvidará cuando en cuarto intentó ligarse a Dan y tú le dijiste que ni se acercara a tu hermano mientras la apuntabas con la varita. – La rubia suspiró. - ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

\- Está bien, seré un profesor serio y distante con las chicas de vuestra clase. – Accedió él, interrumpiendo su conversación. - ¿Algo más?

\- Yo creo que no.

\- Coincido con ella. – Lyra sonrió. – Mándale un saludo a mi madrina cuando le escribas.

\- Y a mi padrino también, por favor.

\- Sois imposibles. – Remus sonrió. – Anda, salid de aquí ya, los de quinto deben estar esperando en la puerta.

\- Solo te recuerdo que esas niñas tienen 15 años, espero que te comportes. – Dijo Leah mientras cogía su bolso.

\- Oh, cállate Potter.

Las dos chicas rieron y salieron del aula. Lyra señaló el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca.

\- Supongo que ya habrán cogido todos los libros buenos pero, ¿vamos?

\- Ve tú, yo tengo otros planes. – La morena se mordió el labio.

\- Leah Anne Potter, ¿qué planes?

\- He quedado con Chad. – Contestó, quitándole importancia. – Te veo luego en Encantamientos.

\- Tengo Runas.

\- Pues en el comedor.

Lyra negó con la cabeza mientras su amiga echaba a correr hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. No pudo evitar suspirar al verla alejarse. Ojalá ella pudiera ser correspondida de la misma forma, pero aquello, en aquel momento, era imposible porque el corazón del chico ya pertenecía a otra.

* * *

Jane entró rápidamente al aula de Pociones y ocupó la mesa de delante de Orion – nunca se sentaban juntos en esa asignatura para evitar pelear –. Se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró. Odiaba llegar tarde a clase, por suerte el profesor Carraway todavía no había llegado.

\- ¿Qué tal tu clase de Historia de la Magia? – Le preguntó el rubio con una media sonrisa. Jane se volvió y pudo ver que él estaba sentado con una de sus compañeras de dormitorio. - ¿Había alguien además de ti?

\- Pues sí. – Replicó. – Somos cinco alumnos y el profesor Binns está encantado con nosotros. Dice que prefiere las clases reducidas, que son más personales.

\- Y tan personales. – Orion rió. – Lo que me sorprende es que haya tanta gente.

\- Pues la verdad es que a mí me sorprende lo contrario. El temario a partir de ahora es mucho más interesante, a lo mejor viene mi abuelo a darnos una charla y todo.

\- ¿El grandísimo Harry Potter vendrá a contaros su batalla contra Voldemort? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Ambos sabemos que no lo hará, no le gusta llamar la atención y le encantaría que todo el mundo pudiera olvidarse de eso.

\- Bueno, quizás yo pueda convencerle. – La rubia se cruzó de brazos. – No lo des todo por perdido tan pronto.

El chico iba a contestar justo cuando una voz los interrumpió. Jane se volvió y Orion guardó silencio, un poco confundido.

\- ¡Hombre, Potter! – Matthew Zabini la miraba con una amplia sonrisa y la mano apoyada en la mesa. - ¿Estás sola? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

\- ¿No se supone que tú estás en último curso? – Ella arrugó la frente.

\- Sí, pero suspendí Pociones el año pasado así que el profesor Carraway me ha dicho que, si quería dar las clases de séptimo, tendría que volver a las de sexto. – Explicó. – Y necesito ese ÉXTASIS.

\- Bueno, verás, es que yo soy muy perfeccionista y no sé si te irá bien conmigo. – Intentó excusarse ella rápidamente. No quería cargar con alguien que era pésimo en aquella asignatura, necesitaba mantener su media.

\- Mejor todavía, así aprenderé más. – El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla vacía ante la atónita mirada de la rubia. – Seremos un equipo genial.

\- ¡Qué Merlín me asista!

\- Por cierto, puedes llamarme Matt. Creo que después de todo el tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos, es lo mínimo. – Sonrió. – Yo te llamaré Jane.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que lo hagas.

\- Ya, bueno, me da igual, es que lo de llamar a la gente por su apellido me parece una tontería. ¡Cómo si no hubiera personas que lo compartieran! Potter, por ejemplo, sois cuatro. Imagínate que tengo algo urgente que decirte y estáis los cuatro en el mismo pasillo. Gritar Potter, no me serviría de nada, pero gritar Jane…

\- ¿Siempre eres así? – Lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Pues como ahora, tan charlatán y todo eso. – Contestó la chica, un poco molesta.

\- Sí, más o menos, no lo sé, ¿por qué?

\- Yo vengo aquí a aprender así que durante las clases te quiero calladito o tendré que decirle al profesor que necesito un cambio de compañero. – Sonrió lentamente. – Soy una de sus alumnas favoritas, ¿crees que me lo negará?

\- ¿Esto es genético o algo? Por Merlín, me acabas de recordar a tu prima. – Murmuró por lo bajo. – Y a Dan en sus días malos.

\- Las cosas aquí funcionan así, Zabini, tú eliges.

\- Está bien, me comportaré. – Accedió finalmente. No quería ponerse a mal con la chica y perder sus escasas probabilidades de ligársela. – Pero tienes que llamarme Matt y dejar que yo te llame Jane.

\- De acuerdo, Matt. – Se relajó por fin y él suspiro. Estaba un poco más cerca de conseguirla.


	8. Chapter 6

Leah y Chad bajaban las escaleras lentamente, todavía quedaban unos minutos para que empezara la clase de Encantamientos y ya estaban casi llegando. El chico la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su sonrisa distraída.

\- Parece que te ha sentado bien el descanso. – Le dijo, sin poder evitarlo.

\- He pasado una hora tumbada en la cama recibiendo mimitos. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Ya me gustaría a mí poder pasar todo el día así, pero si se lo dices a alguien…

\- Lo negarás todo, lo sé.

Chad suspiró. Jamás terminaría de entender por qué Leah prefería que la gente creyera que se había acostado con él a que supieran que realmente habían pasado solo un rato abrazados. Sabía que le gustaba ocultar sus sentimientos y mostrarse fría, que no quería que la gente descubriera cómo era de verdad, pero a veces le parecía excesivo. "Si no puedes evitar tener sentimientos, al menos ocúltalos lo mejor que puedas", le dijo una vez. Negó con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Ella era así y jamás osaría cambiarla. Le encantaba su fuerza y personalidad, la hacían completamente diferente a las demás chicas del castillo.

\- No me mires así. – Le dijo con una media sonrisa de esas suyas. – Ya sabes cómo soy, me conoces.

\- Sí, por eso no digo nada, solo te miro. – Chad la cogió del brazo y la detuvo en medio del pasillo desierto.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde. – Murmuró ella cuando él se acercó y la miró a los ojos con un brillo divertido.

\- Por un minuto no pasará nada. – La besó lentamente y sonrió al separarse. – Ya está, podemos irnos.

La chica fue a comentar algo, pero al final cambió de opinión y se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y entraron a la clase de Encantamientos, pero se quedaron quietos en la puerta. Leah frunció el ceño y Chad se removió un poco incómodo. ¿Qué hacían dos aurores en la clase?

\- Señorita Potter, justo a quien buscábamos. – Dijo uno de ello. – Debe acompañarnos, junto a su hermano y la señorita Finnigan.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué?

\- En seguida lo sabrá, es un asunto confidencial. – Respondió con impaciencia. – Venga, no tenemos todo el día.

Leah maldijo por lo bajo y, cruzada de brazos, dio media vuelta y salió de la clase seguida de los otros cuatro. Chad apretó los labios y se sentó en una mesa vacía. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Alex, que no apartaba la mirada de la puerta por la que su novio acababa de salir con expresión preocupada.

\- Bien, como iba a empezar a decir antes de esta interrupción, bienvenidos a Encantamientos de séptimo año.

El chico suspiró. Sabía por qué se los habían llevado y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su estómago. Solo Leah podía hacerle replanteárselo todo, pero aún así… No. Aquello era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir. Lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era centrarse en su clase.

* * *

Cuando los tres entraron en el despacho del director, este ya estaba completamente lleno. Todos los primos estaban allí, desde los pequeños de primero hasta el mismo Remus que estaba apoyado en la pared con el ceño fruncido. Teddy y Albus estaban al frente y comentaban algo en voz baja con Neville. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban todos, se acercaron un poco y empezaron a hablar.

\- Sentimos la interrupción chicos, pero tenemos algo importante que deciros. – Empezó a decir el metamorfamago. – Supongo que habréis oído lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

\- Sí, han atacado a Rose en el Ministerio. – Se apresuró a decir Leah.

\- Exactamente.

\- Entonces, ¿no ha sido solo una casualidad? – Carina palideció y su hermana la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- No, cielo. – Le dijo, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza. – Pero tranquila, está bien, me lo ha dicho papá.

\- Sí, por suerte pudieron controlarlos y nadie ha resultado herido. – Añadió Albus, visiblemente preocupado. – Mirad, ya no hay ningún lugar seguro, ni siquiera aquí estáis completamente a salvo. Estamos convencidos de que algunos de sus miembros son estudiantes de los últimos años y nos preocupa vuestra seguridad así que hemos ideado un plan.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Leah arrugó la frente.

\- Vais a tener una especie de escolta, unos guardaespaldas que os acompañarán a todas partes, no podemos arriesgarnos. – Terminó de explicar Teddy. – Llevábamos un tiempo pensándolo, pero después de lo de esta mañana hemos decidido actuar. Neville nos ha dado su permiso y todos estaréis bajo la constante vigilancia de un auror.

\- Cuando dices todos no te referirás a mí, ¿verdad? – Intervino Remus. – Soy ya mayorcito, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

\- Tú también, Remus. – Contestó su padre. – Tu madre y tus hermanas también van a tener sus propios vigilantes, tus tíos, tus abuelos… Todos.

\- Pues no me parece bien.

\- Leah, este es un tema muy serio. – Albus negó con la cabeza. Su sobrina podía llegar a ser muy difícil de tratar algunas veces.

\- Lo sé y, por eso mismo, ¿por qué tenemos que ocultarnos de ellos? Deberíamos enfrentarnos sin miedo, no mostrarnos asustados. – Dijo ella. – Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me mande callar, de tener que susurrar lo que opino, ¿para qué? Esa gente ya sabe quiénes somos, ya sabe lo que pensamos. No voy a ocultarme y, perdonad que os diga, no voy a dejar que un auror pase todo el día detrás de mí. Eso vulnera mi intimidad.

\- Eres una cría, no sabes lo que dices, esto es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú crees. – Teddy apretó los labios. – No hay nada más que decir. No hemos venido a sugeriros esto, sino simplemente a informaros.

\- El año que viene entraré en la Academia, os recuerdo. Ya no soy una niña.

\- ¿Pero por qué te quejas tanto? – Preguntó Kate Wood. – Ya los has oído, vienen a por nosotros, nunca está de más una ayuda.

\- Además, todavía no has entrado. – Puntualizó su tío. Todos querían evitar que la chica entrara, aquellos no eran buenos tiempos para convertirse en auror.

\- Pero lo haré, nada de lo que digáis podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Negó con la cabeza.- No pienso aceptar esa escolta.

\- Como ya te hemos dicho, esto no es una sugerencia, acéptalo como los demás. – Insistió su padrino. – Luego hablamos en privado si quieres, pero ahora no quiero escuchar más quejas. Tenéis que darle ejemplos a los más pequeños, ¿qué pensarán si ven que vosotros incumplís las normas del colegio y os enfrentáis abiertamente a esa gente?

\- No creo que seamos tan mal ejemplo. – Murmuró ella.

\- Pero en parte tienen razón. – Lyra se acercó a su amiga y le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora. – Leah, todos sabemos que eres fuerte, no hace falta que lo demuestres todo el tiempo. Pedir ayuda no es malo.

\- No intento demostrar nada, me da absolutamente igual lo que piensen los demás. – Mintió ella. – Solo quiero darles su merecido, necesito hacerlo, Lyra. Tú no lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo. – Su voz apenas fue un susurro al final y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Por supuesto que ella no podía comprenderlo. Ni ella, ni nadie a parte de ella misma podía entender lo que pasaba realmente. Se separó un poco de la rubia y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero aún así se mostraba decidida. – Tito, padrino, podéis echar a todos los demás si queréis y hablar conmigo, pero mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma lo queráis o no. No creo que mi abuelo derrotara a Voldemort para que yo ahora tenga que esconderme y protegerme tras otros.

Los dos hombres se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aquella niña era más cabezota que su padre y su madre juntos. El mediano de los Potter suspiró.

\- Lo mejor será llamar a James y Lizzy, quizás ellos pueden hacerla entrar en razón. – Le dijo al otro, que asintió. Volvió a mirar a los chicos y se obligó a dedicarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Los demás podéis volver a clase, ya está todo dicho. A partir de ahora, un auror os acompañará en todo momento, ya se han habilitado habitaciones especiales para ellos en vuestras respectivas salas comunes.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a salir. El director se alejó un poco para enviar un patronus a la pareja mientras Jane y Thomas se acercaban para despedirse de su padre y Remus le dedicaba una mirada resignada al suyo – quizás debería haberse puesto de parte de Leah, pero sabía que nada de lo que hubiera dicho, habría servido así que, ¿para qué? – antes de abandonar el despacho.

\- Tenéis que prometerme que tendréis mucho cuidado. – Dijo Albus a sus hijos. – Se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

\- Tranquilo, papá. – La chica sonrió. – Y ahora, tengo que volver a Pociones, he dejado a Zabini a cargo de la poción y no quiero que explote.

\- ¿A Matt? – Dan, que había decidido esperar junto a su hermana, frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué haces trabajando con él? Es un desastre.

\- Se me ha acoplado, no ha habido manera de echarlo. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Solo espero que me haga caso en todo, no quiero suspender.

\- Siempre puedes pedir un cambio de compañero, cielo, no es justo que tú tengas que hacer todo el trabajo. – Dijo su padre.

\- Sí, bueno, ya veré cómo nos va. – La chica suspiró. – Y ahora, en serio, me voy. Dale un beso a mamá, os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti.

Jane salió del despacho dejando a su padre, Teddy y el director solos con los mellizos Potter. Leah se había sentado en una silla y su hermano la miraba con preocupación, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sus padres no tardaron en aparecer.

\- ¿Alguna vez habíamos tenido que venir el primer día de clase? – Le preguntó James a su mujer en un murmullo. – Debe ser un nuevo récord.

\- Cuarto curso, el incidente del tren, vinimos la primera noche. – Respondió ella. – Aunque no esperaba tener que venir tan pronto este curso, la verdad.

\- Sabéis que puedo oíros, ¿verdad? – La chica bufó y sus padres giraron la cabeza hacia ella.- Además, esa vez no fue totalmente mi culpa.

\- Me alegra que hayáis podido venir tan rápido. – Dijo Neville con una sonrisa. – Albus y Teddy os necesitan.

\- Sí, bueno, yo no tenía entrenamiento hoy y han evacuado el Ministerio después de lo de esta mañana, así que no estábamos haciendo nada. – James Potter suspiró. - ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Leah no quiere que le asignemos un auror bajo ningún concepto.

\- Sabía que esto pasaría. – Lizzy suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. – Os lo dije y no me hicisteis caso.

\- Creíamos que sería una persona razonable, – Se defendió Teddy. – pero al parecer no lo es.

\- Es una invasión a mi intimidad. – Intervino ella. – Además, no necesito nadie que me proteja, puedo apañármelas bien yo sola.

\- Exactamente lo que yo dije. – Murmuró su madre.

\- Nena, escúchame, no tienes que pasar las 24 horas del día con ella, solo tendría que echarte un ojo de vez en cuando. – Dijo su padre, acercándose a ella y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. – Nos quedaríamos más tranquilos.

\- Papá, ¿tú lo habrías aceptado? De hecho, ¿mamá y tú lo habéis aceptado?

\- No estamos hablando de nosotros.

\- Eso es un no.

\- Nosotros ya tenemos una edad. – Añadió su madre. – Podemos defendernos y no queremos preocupar a nadie. Si hubiera aurores siguiéndonos a todos, creerían que nos tienen acorralados.

\- Mamá, soy tan buena duelista como tú, ambas lo sabemos. – La morena suspiró. – Dejadme ser la resistencia en Hogwarts, por favor. Si ven que todos llevamos una escolta creerán que nos han vencido y yo quiero demostrarles que no es así.

\- Leah, es muy peligroso.

\- Por favor. – Insistió ella. – Sabes que puedo hacerlo, no me arriesgaré.

\- James, - Lizzy miró a su marido, que tenía los labios apretados y gesto preocupado. Pudo ver en sus ojos que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Los dos sabían que su hija tenía razón, pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente ella la que demostrara la fuerza de su familia? Era demasiado arriesgado, Leah solo tenía 17 años. - ¿qué hacemos?

\- No podéis estar pensándooslo en serio. – Albus miró a su hermano y su cuñada con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Estáis locos?

\- Confiad en mí. – Pidió la chica una última vez, mientras sus padres seguían comunicándose con la mirada y el gesto. – Por favor.

\- Está bien. – James suspiró.

\- ¿Estáis de broma? – Teddy bufó. – ¿Pero qué os pasa?

\- Es que tiene razón, hay miembros de ese grupo aquí, si ven que todos llevan una escolta creerán que estamos asustados. – El mayor de los Potter se cruzó de brazos. – No me hace gracia que sea mi hija la que haga esto, la que vaya desprotegida, pero sé que es necesario. Tenemos que demostrarles que no les tenemos miedo.

\- Sois una familia de suicidas. – Murmuró el metamorfamago. Miró a Dan y subió el tono de voz. – ¿Tú también quieres que te retiremos la protección?

\- Pues si es posible, sí. Así mi hermana no estaría sola con esto.

\- Lo veo justo. – Su madre suspiró. – De todas formas habrá aurores por todo el castillo. Si algo sucede, estarán protegidos.

\- ¿Estáis seguros? – Insistió Teddy. – Sigo pensando que es una locura.

\- Completamente. – Lizzy asintió. – Mis hijos son mayores de edad y, además, tienen nuestro permiso. No podemos obligarlos a aceptar algo que nosotros hemos rechazado.

\- Pues si es vuestra última palabra, avisaré a mis hombres de que necesitamos dos menos, espero que esto no tenga consecuencias fatales. – Dijo finalmente Albus. – De todas formas, si cambiáis de opinión, solo tenéis que avisarme.

\- No te preocupes, tito. – Leah sonrió. – Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

\- Anda, volved a clase de una vez.

Los mellizos asintieron y, tras despedirse de sus padres, se dirigieron hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

\- Gracias por apoyarme en esto, Dan.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón hermanita. – Él le dedicó una media sonrisa. – No podrán con nosotros, para algo somos Potter.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué les habéis dejado salirse con la suya? – Albus se dejó caer en una silla y miró con preocupación a su hermano. – Yo no dejaría a Jane y Thomas sin protección bajo ningún concepto.

\- Ni tampoco iría por ahí tan tranquilamente como vais vosotros. – Añadió Teddy. - ¿Creéis que Vic no protestó cuando se lo dije? Pero ha tenido que acostumbrarse.

\- Mira, Leah siempre va con Lyra y ella sí que tiene un auror asignado, así que no le pasará nada y Dan está en el equipo con Orion y en su misma casa, por lo que también estará protegido. – Explicó Lizzy. – Y por nosotros no debéis preocuparos. Sabemos lo que hacemos.

\- Sí, sabemos que estarán seguros y nosotros somos buenos duelistas. – James sonrió. – Venga, no podemos estar asustados. Leah tiene razón, no podemos darles esa satisfacción.


	9. Chapter 7

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días. Los primos pronto se acostumbraron a vivir con los aurores pisándoles los talones, aunque no podían evitar sentirse un poco intimidados y cohibidos. Muchas veces no podían evitar dejar conversaciones a medias, temerosos de que aquellos hombres les contaran a sus padres sus cosas privadas o evitaban mirar a ciertas personas por el mismo motivo.

\- Esto es una pesadilla. – Murmuró Cassie a Sophie. La chica que se encargaba de vigilarla, una auror recién graduada de 21 años, estaba sentada a su lado y parecía distraída con la comida, pero no se fiaba demasiado. – ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablar con Ed con esta tía siguiéndome a todas partes? Ni siquiera puedo hablar con Leah a solas para que me ayude a idear algo.

\- No sé, pero quizás deberías hacer como tu hermana. – Le recomendó su amiga. – Ella despista a su auror cada dos por tres.

\- Ojalá mis padres fueran tan comprensivos como mi madrina y James. – Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. – Yo también quiero hacer todo lo que quiera sin tener una niñera siguiéndome.

\- Se supone que es para que no os pase nada. – Le recordó Sophie.

\- ¿Qué nos va a pasar aquí en Hogwarts? – La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. – Por favor, no seas ingenua. Es una medida desproporcionada.

\- Pues entonces no te va a quedar otra que aprender a darle esquinazo.

Justo entonces se escuchó un plato de caer al suelo y unas risas. Leah y Lyra salieron corriendo del comedor sin parar de reír, seguidas por la auror encargada de la protección de la rubia.

\- ¡Volved aquí!

\- Oh, venga ya, ¿no puedes con dos crías de 17 años? – La provocó la morena, mirando un poco hacia atrás.

\- Señorita Potter, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad de la señorita Malfoy.

\- ¡Eso solo será si puedes cogerme!

Las dos aceleraron y muchos empezaron a reír. Aquellas escenas se habían vuelto cotidianas, pero seguían haciéndoles la misma gracia.

\- Malditas crías.

La mujer maldijo por lo bajo y aceleró también. Si hubiera sabido que la chica era así, jamás habría aceptado aquel trabajo. Las persiguió por todo el castillo hasta los jardines y, desde ahí, hasta el campo de quidditch. Las dos chicas entraron rápidamente al vestuario y ella se detuvo bruscamente. Tenían terminantemente prohibido entrar a los dormitorios, baños y vestuarios para preservar la intimidad de sus protegidos.

\- Yo creo que de aquí a una semana renuncia. – Lyra lanzó una carcajada. Estaba harta de que esa mujer la persiguiera todo el tiempo.

\- Desde luego, la estás volviendo loca. – Leah se unió a sus risas antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los bancos. – Está empezando a darme pena y todo.

\- ¿De verdad? – La rubia enarcó una ceja.

\- Solo un poco. – Se encogió de hombros y sacó el uniforme y su escoba de su bolso, que había encantado con un hechizo que les había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás la abuela de Lyra. – Voy a cambiarme, los demás no tardarán en llegar para las pruebas.

\- ¿Nerviosa, capitana?

\- Es mi tercer y último año haciendo esto, por supuesto que no. – La morena sonrió. – Sé que vamos a ganar. Los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no tienen nada que hacer y no creo que los Slytherin encuentren a un buscador mejor que yo.

\- ¿Y si se lo proponen a…?

\- Dirá que no. – La interrumpió. Su respuesta fue tajante, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad porque le dificultaría mucho la temporada. – Estoy segura. Por mucho que tu hermano o el mío insistan.

\- ¿Y Zabini? – Leah arrugó un poco la frente. – Oh, por favor, no te hagas la tonta. Últimamente lo veo muy pegadito a ella.

\- Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando. – Negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que últimamente andaba muy distraída y no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que Lyra decía.

\- Pues sí, yo creo que está intentando algo con ella.

\- Voy a tener que tener una larga conversación con Matt. – Leah suspiró. – Y ahora, en serio, saca tu uniforme y vamos a cambiarnos, no podemos hacer esperar a los demás.

\- ¡A sus órdenes!

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas buscando un nuevo golpeador y un guardián. Se había apuntado mucha más gente de lo que habían creído, por lo que tuvieron que hacer varios grupos para poder verlos mejor a todos. Cuando por fin terminó el último, Leah suspiró.

\- ¡Bueno chicos, eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por venir! – Gritó, intentando que todo el mundo la escuchara. – Todos sois increíbles, pero solo tenemos dos puestos disponibles, así que esto nos va a resultar muy difícil. En un par de días dejaremos en la Sala Común una nota con los nombres de los seleccionados. Y recordad que podéis presentaros de nuevo el año que viene, habrá otro par de puestos vacantes.

\- El de buscador entre ellos, por fin. – Dijo Kate riendo.

\- Pues sí, ya me gustaría a mí seguir jugando, pero no será posible. – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir. - ¡Bueno, eso es todo! Muchas gracias por venir, os esperamos en los partidos.

Todos los candidatos aplaudieron y los miembros del equipo se acercaron para felicitar a Leah por su actuación. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al cruzar su mirada con la de Chad.

\- Señorita capitana, una actuación sublime. – Dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

\- Muchas gracias, señor cazador. – Respondió ella, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Los demás se alejaron un poco y les dedicaron miradas indiscretas mientras empezaban a murmurar, pero a ellos les dio igual. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

\- ¿Darme una ducha?

\- Te propongo un plan mejor. – Se mordió el labio y él enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Tengo que asustarme?

\- Ya sabes que conmigo nunca se sabe. – Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él. - ¡Vamos, súbete a tu escoba!

Él asintió y le hizo caso. Ya sabía lo que quería hacer la chica, a dónde quería ir. Ambos se montaron en las escobas y salieron volando del estadio. Leah lo guió hacia el Bosque Prohibido y él no dudó en seguirla. Iban el uno junto al otro, sin prisas, sin piques, sin palabras, simplemente disfrutando de aquel instante. A ambos les gustaban aquellos momentos más de lo que estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Volaron durante un rato en completa calma, hasta que Chad se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Hasta dónde quieres ir?

\- No lo sé. – Contestó ella, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Él apretó los labios. Desde que los aurores estaban en Hogwarts estaba un poco distante, era evidente lo preocupaba que estaba. No pudo evitar suspirar. No sabía si los demás lo habían notado, pero él sabía lo que realmente le pesaba a la chica lo que estaba haciendo. No le pasaban desapercibidos sus constantes comentarios e insinuaciones sobre el Profeta y las corrientes anti-muggles. Sabía lo peligroso que era, pero si no lo hacía ella, nadie lo haría. Leah era la única valiente que se atrevía a dar su opinión y andar por ahí sin guardaespaldas, aunque, la verdad, no le hacía mucha falta. Nunca se había enfrentado a ella en un duelo – tenían la regla no escrita de no luchar el uno contra el otro en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por motivos evidentes para ambos –, pero sí la había visto y era una auténtica fiera. El profesor Watt siempre decía que era la mejor que había visto desde su madre.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? – Le preguntó la chica, mirándolo por fin.

\- Me da igual, lo que tú quieras. – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Se la grabó en la memoria y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas de esas podría volver a ver. Demasiado pocas en su opinión.

\- Podemos bajar al claro, allí no nos molestará nadie. – Sugirió.

Chad asintió y ambos descendieron lentamente hasta posar sus pies sobre el suelo. Dejaron las escobas sobre la hierba y se sentaron con la espalda apoyada en unos troncos. Leah sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

\- No te molesta el humo, no me engañas. – Se apresuró a decir ella antes de que él pudiera comentar nada.

\- Es solo que no me gusta besar a un cenicero. – Replicó, intentando contener una sonrisa.

\- Eso tiene una solución muy sencilla: no me beses. – Contestó ella de forma burlona.

\- ¿Y si quiero hacerlo? Tenemos que aprovechar ahora porque cuando esto acabe… - No terminó la frase, se arrepintió antes de ser capaz de añadir nada más. Leah suspiró y él apretó los labios.

\- Las cosas son una locura ahí fuera. – Murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Puede que aquí dentro también lo sean. – Añadió él lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

\- Confío en que esa gente tenga un poco de sentido común y no haga nada que pueda dañar a niños inocentes. – Respondió la morena con cuidado. – Me gustaría recordarles que ellos quieren desperdiciar la mínima sangre mágica posible, que solo quieren imponerse sobre los muggles.

\- Creo que eso ya lo saben. – Chad suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Guardar secretos podía ser muy duro. – Todo cambiará cuando salgamos de aquí.

\- Lo sé.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Algo se había roto en el interior de ambos y no creían ser capaces de seguir con aquella conversación. Un pensamiento se había instalado en los dos, algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo rondando sus cabezas. Definitivamente, no había ningún futuro para ellos.

* * *

Orion estaba sentado tranquilamente en la biblioteca. No tenía que entregar aquella redacción de Herbología hasta dentro de varios días, pero ya la tenía casi terminada. Siempre había sido así de perfeccionista y le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden. A su lado, su "auror personal", como él lo llamaba, leía una novela muggle de forma distraída.

\- ¿No estás ya harto de pasar todas las tardes aquí encerrado conmigo? – Le preguntó, llamando su atención.

\- Es mi trabajo, señor Malfoy. – Respondió. Por mucho que el rubio le había insistido, seguía llamándolo de aquella ridícula forma.

\- Ya, pero eso no quita que estés cansado, no sé, podrías salir fuera, no va a pasarme nada aquí dentro. – Insistió. La verdad es que él sí que necesitaba un descanso y un poco de intimidad.

\- Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo solo bajo ningún concepto.

\- No se lo diré a nadie, de verdad, puedes confiar en mí.

\- Señor Malfoy, se lo repetiré una vez más: nada de lo que diga me hará abandonar mi puesto de trabajo, ¿entendido? – Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su libro. – Y ahora, por favor, guarde silencio, esto es una biblioteca y sus compañeros intentan estudiar. Les está dando un muy mal ejemplo y eso que es prefecto.

\- ¿Puedo ir al menos a por otro libro yo solo o también tienes que acompañarme a eso por si no llego al estante? – Preguntó con ironía.

\- Le esperaré aquí.

El Slytherin se levantó de la mesa y no pudo evitar refunfuñar un poco. Nada de lo que hacía parecía ayudarlo, aquel hombre parecía un robot y sus padres no le permitirían prescindir de protección. Se dirigió hacia la sección de Herbología y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a cierta morena de Hufflepuff ojeando las páginas de un manual. Comprobó que no había nadie cerca antes de agarrarla por la cintura y darle un beso en el cuello. Ella, sobresaltada, casi tiró el libro el suelo y emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Se soltó un poco de él y lo miró un poco enfadada.

\- No puedes hacer eso así como así.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó él, haciéndose el tonto. Le encantaba cuando Ingrid se molestaba y arrugaba la nariz.

\- Pues no.

\- ¿Y esto puedo hacerlo?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la apoyó de forma un poco violenta contra la estantería y la besó con pasión. Cuando se separaron, la chica estaba jadeando y tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

\- Tampoco. – Se libró de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos. – De verdad, ¿con qué derecho haces esto?

\- Soy un Malfoy. – Se limitó a responder él.

\- Y un gilipollas también. – Ingrid se peinó con los dedos de forma nerviosa, recogió el manual que ahora sí que se le había caído y empezó a andar hacia la entrada del pasillo.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade? – Le preguntó él haciendo que se detuviera y sonriera casi sin querer. En el fondo le encantaba el chico, aunque la sacaba de sus casillas constantemente.

\- Ya veremos, Orion. – Respondió, girando un poco la cabeza para dedicarle un guiño de ojos de esos que lo volvían loco. Desde luego, aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas.


	10. Chapter 8

Orion y Dan entraron juntos a la Sala Común de Slytherin aquella noche y echaron un vistazo, buscando a una persona en concreto. Cuando la encontraron, volvieron a hablar.

\- Tienes que decírselo tú. – Insistía el rubio entre susurros.

\- A ti te hará más caso que a mí. – Replicó el otro.

\- Por favor, con toda la confianza que tenemos, me mandará a la mierda antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – En cambio a ti parece que te tiene un poco más de respeto, eres su primo mayor.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – Se defendió el moreno. – Venga, tú eres como su mejor amigo, te escuchará antes que a mí.

Los dos desviaron la mirada hacia la mesa en la que Jane estaba escribiendo y suspiraron. No era que estuvieran asustados - ¿cómo iban a tenerle miedo a una chica que les llegaba por debajo de la barbilla a ambos? –, era solo que no querían soportar una de sus charlas sobre las responsabilidades y las cosas "realmente importantes de la vida"… Y vale, puede que le tuvieran un poco de miedo.

\- Venga, no seas cobarde Orion. Empieza tú y yo te sigo, te lo ordeno como Delegado. Eres prefecto, debes hacerme caso.

\- Está bien. – El chico tomó aire y se acercó a ella. Cada uno se sentó a uno de sus lados, lo que hizo que Jane frunciera el ceño. – Hola, rubia.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó bruscamente. Tenía mucho que hacer y no estaba para tonterías.

\- ¿No podemos venir a saludarte? – Contestó Dan con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- No voy a ser la nueva buscadora.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? – Orion suspiró. – Nos harías un grandísimo favor.

\- Contigo ganaríamos seguro.

\- No insistáis, ¿no os dais cuenta de lo ocupada que estoy? – Negó con la cabeza. – No puedo, ni hablar. Además, creía que querías que este año me relajara un poco, Orion.

\- ¿Y qué mejor que el quidditch para despejarte de las clases? – Insistió él. – Solo ve a las pruebas mañana, por favor.

\- Tengo que terminar un trabajo.

\- Te ayudaremos. – Dijo rápidamente Dan. – Alex y yo te podemos echar una mano en lo que quieras y te reduciremos las guardias.

\- Creo que eso va contra las normas.

\- Es que estoy completamente desesperado. No puedo permitir que mi hermana me quite el torneo otra vez y vuelva a pasarse el verano presumiendo de ello y mi padre se ría de mí y ponga su cara de "mi princesita Gryffindor es la mejor del mundo".

Los otros dos lo miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Jane enarcó una ceja y Orion arrugó la frente. Él suspiró y se calmó un poco.

\- Quiero a Leah con locura, es mi hermana melliza, pero mi ego necesita ganarle como sea. – Explicó finalmente. – Eres mi única esperanza, Jane.

\- ¿De cuántas guardias estamos hablando?

\- Podrías hacer solo dos a la semana.

\- Una.

\- Imposible. – El moreno apretó los labios un poco y empezó a hacer cálculos. ¿Cuántas guardias tendría que hacer él si le quitaba tantas a Jane? – Puedo dejarlo en una doble los viernes o sábado.

\- ¿Podría elegir yo el día?

\- Generalmente sí, aunque dependerá de los demás prefectos, ya sabes que los viernes y sábados nadie quiere patrullar el castillo.

Jane guardó silencio un momento, sopesando aquello. Ella no era de las que trasnochaba los fines de semana, no le importaba hacer aquello, además, así no interrumpirían tanto su estudio. Podría hacerlo, no estaba del todo mal, aunque lo de entrar en el equipo no terminaba de verlo claro. Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz que últimamente escuchaba mucho… y que no le disgustaba tanto como le gustaría. La verdad era que se llevaba muy bien con Matt y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Estáis intentando hacer presión de grupo para que Jane sea la nueva buscadora? – Preguntó Matt, sentándose frente a ellos. Los dos chicos lo fulminaron un poco con la mirada y ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. – Porque si es así me apunto.

\- Es que creo que el equipo me quitaría demasiado tiempo, tengo mucho que estudiar. – A ninguno de los otros dos les pasó desapercibido el cambio en el tono de su voz.

\- Venga, sería genial, me encantaría tenerte en el equipo. – Insistió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte? – Preguntó con voz sugerente haciendo que ella lanzara una carcajada y negara con la cabeza. Dan y Orion intercambiaron una mirada de desconfianza. El mayor sentía ganas de pegarle a su mejor amigo un puñetazo. Sabía que Jane era su objetivo, pero no se esperaba que ligara con ella delante de él de forma tan descarada.

\- Creo que no.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso, no ha sido un no definitivo, sino un "creo que no". – Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído. – Te dejaré todos los apuntes de sexto de tu primo, son muy buenos, y te ayudaré en Defensa si te hace falta. Además, haré todo lo que tú me pidas en Pociones.

\- ¿De verdad? – Enarcó una ceja. Aquello podía interesarle. – Pero, no sé, no me he preparado para la prueba y seguro que hay muchos que llevan tiempo entrenando.

\- Ven conmigo esta noche al campo. – Volvió a murmurar él. – Podemos practicar juntos un rato.

Jane se estremeció casi sin darse cuenta de ello, pero sonrió otra vez. Miró sus libros. Tenía que terminar aquello, pero era sábado por la noche, ya había trabajado mucho aquella semana y siempre podía hacerlo al día siguiente, que para algo no había clase. Le apetecía muchísimo irse con él, aunque no podría decir muy bien por qué. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió lentamente.

\- Deja que coja el mapa y la escoba.

\- Perfecto, iré a por la mía también.

Matt salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Jane empezó a recoger sus cosas. Dan y Orion la miraban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y bien? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar el rubio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No vas a decirnos qué te ha dicho? – Insistió. – Nosotros somos tu familia y no nos has hecho ni caso, ¿por qué a él sí? ¿Qué te ha prometido?

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? – Se puso de pie y cogió los libros. Su auror se levantó y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Lo mejor sería ser sincera con ella. - Voy a subir a mi dormitorio y después saldré.

\- Bien, señorita Potter. – La chica sonrió y la rubia suspiró aliviada. Había temido que le recordara el toque de queda que supuestamente debía respetar.

\- Os veré mañana a las diez en las pruebas.

\- ¿Pero te vas a ir así sin más? – Orion no daba crédito. ¿Desde cuándo había secretos entre Jane y él?

\- Sí. Ya os he dicho que lo que Matt me ha dicho no es de vuestra incumbencia. – Se agachó un poco y bajó el tono de voz. – Además, esto te servirá de lección por no contarme lo que ha pasado hoy con Ingrid en la biblioteca.

Dicho esto, se marchó hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, dejándolo con la boca abierta y un poco sonrojado. ¿Pero cómo se había enterado de eso? A veces creía que las chicas Potter tenían espías por todo Hogwarts.

\- ¿Ingrid? – Le preguntó Dan.

\- Sí, una chica de Hufflepuff.

\- Lo sé, sexto año, nacida de muggles, morena, muy mona. – Sonrió. – Alex la ayuda de vez en cuando con Aritmancia, son buenas amigas. Es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco.

\- No te hagas ideas raras, Dan.

\- No he dicho nada. – El moreno sonrió y se puso de pie. – Supongo que hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo, aunque no de la forma que habíamos esperado.

\- Como Zabini le haga algo…

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. Hablaré con él ahora.

\- Que no le toque ni un pelo, todos sabemos cómo es. No quiero que le haga daño a Jane, es muy sensible.

\- Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí, yo tampoco quiero que sufra por su culpa.

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Cuando entró, vio que Matt estaba a punto de salir, pero lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse.

\- Déjalo estar, Matt.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de Jane. – Le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. – No es una de las chicas con las que te lías y que al día siguiente ignoras. Es mi prima pequeña, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño. Deja el jueguecito de una vez, estaba bien como broma, pero nada más.

\- Lo primero es que en ningún momento fue una broma y, lo segundo, es que no haré nada que ella no quiera. – Se soltó de forma un poco brusca. – Deja de comportarte así, ya es mayorcita y, aunque a ti no te lo parezca, yo creo que es capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Jane no es como las demás, no va a dejarme hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. Si consigo algo con ella, será siguiendo sus normas.

\- Más te vale.

\- Y ahora me voy a entrenar. – Le guiñó un ojo. – De nada por cierto.

El chico salió de la habitación y su amigo suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Desde luego, lo que no conseguía Matt, no lo conseguía nadie.

* * *

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Jane al verlo llegar.

\- Cuando tú quieras.

Juntos – y seguidos muy de cerca por la auror encargada de Jane – abandonaron la sala común. La chica miraba atentamente el mapa. No quería cruzarse con nadie y que aquello llegara a oídos de su padre. Estaba un poco nerviosa en realidad, no se saltaba el toque de queda desde que tenía 13 años. Matt y ella salieron a los jardines en silencio. Empezaba a hacer frío y la rubia se arrepintió de no haber cogido algo de abrigo. Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, la auror subió a las gradas y ellos dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Jane lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Pues no estoy muy seguro, ¿en qué flojeas? – Le preguntó él. – Tu primo dice que eres muy buena, pero nunca te he visto jugar.

\- Puede que me falte velocidad. – Dijo ella tras meditarlo durante unos instantes. – Dicen que soy buena porque soy buena estratega. No es que vea la snitch por casualidad, es que la encuentro.

\- ¿Predices sus movimientos o algo así? – Arrugó la frente. Aquello le sonaba muy raro.

\- Algo así, es imposible predecirlos. – Se encogió de hombros. – Solo hay que tener una visión panorámica, una estrategia de juego y un buen conocimiento de tu rival.

\- Vaya, hablas como una profesional.

\- Por favor, la mayoría de los profesionales no tienen ni idea de estrategia. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Es un don.

\- Pues entonces mejoremos simplemente tu velocidad. – Sonrió y se acercó un poco a la chica. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y ella tuvo que dar gracias a la oscuridad, porque su cara se había puesto completamente roja. – Yo soy guardián, así que no estoy muy acostumbrado a volar rápido, pero haré el esfuerzo por ti.

\- Ge…genial. – Tartamudeó, sonrojándose un poco más.

\- Pues vamos.

Los dos se subieron en sus escobas y comenzaron a volar. Empezaron echando carreras y picándose el uno al otro y siguieron con ejercicios en los que Matt lanzaba cosas y ella tenía que atraparlas. Después de más de una hora, los dos descendieron de sus escobas.

\- Creo que no tendrás ningún problema mañana. – Comentó él mirándola fijamente. Tenía el pelo alborotado y, probablemente, las mejillas rojas. ¿Cómo podía estar tan guapa después de hacer deporte? – Será genial tenerte en el equipo.

\- No olvides tu promesa, quiero los apuntes de Herbología, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Encantamientos de Dan. – Contestó ella, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

\- ¿Y no necesitas mi ayuda? – Enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa.

\- Creo que no, pero ya te avisaré. – Respondió, un poco nerviosa por el tono de voz y la cercanía de él. – Voy un momento al vestuario y después nos vamos, no tardo.

Matt asintió y ella salió rápidamente de allí. Su auror la observó, pero se quedó en su sitio al darse cuenta de que iba al baño. Cuando llegó a la puerta hizo un _alohomora_ y entró rápidamente. Sentía el corazón acelerado y no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Solo se comportaba así cuando veía a…

\- Oh.

Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿No estaría empezando a sentirse atraída por Matt, verdad? Era un buen amigo de su primo, su compañero de Pociones y, posiblemente, de equipo. Además, a ella se suponía que le gustaba otro. Se lavó las manos y echó un poco de agua por la cara y el cuello, tratando de tranquilizarse. No le gustaba Matt, no sentía nada por él. Seguro que se le pasaba en seguida. Además, ni que él fuera a fijarse en ella. Se miró en el espejo y tomó aire un par de veces más, pero justo cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Estás visible? – Preguntó el chico, con la vista fija en el suelo.

\- Sí. – Murmuró ella, de nuevo nerviosa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tardabas mucho y me he preocupado. – Él avanzó lentamente hasta ella. – ¿Todo va bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Sí, todo está bien, tranquilo.

\- ¿Segura? – Se acercó un poco a ella, sin poder dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos.

\- S…sí.

Se le cortó la respiración y notó que sus piernas temblaban. Por suerte él apoyó sus manos en su cintura, sosteniéndola, todavía con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como si fueran imanes que atraían los suyos. Poco a poco acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó lentamente, con calma, intentando no asustarla. Ella al principio se quedó quieta, pero poco a poco fue siguiendo el beso. Sus labios pronto se amoldaron y él pudo notar un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Besar a Jane era increíble, no había sentido una conexión tan fuerte con ninguna otra chica antes. Se separaron lentamente, sin aliento, y se miraron a los ojos.

\- Yo… esto… de…deberíamos irnos o… mi auror va… va... a alarmarse. – Consiguió decir ella sin dejar de tartamudear.

\- Sí, claro. – Él sonrió levemente y se alejó un poco de ella. – Vamos.

Jane asintió y salió del vestuario casi sin darse cuenta. Tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Había sido simplemente increíble pero, ¿qué quería él? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿Quería un rollo con ella, algo serio o simplemente llevársela a la cama? Recorrieron el camino hacia el castillo en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Matt la miraba de reojo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado besarla y en lo que le encantaría volver a hacerlo. Besarla hasta no poder más. Fueron hasta la Sala Común con cuidado de no ser descubiertos y, una vez entraron, la auror se marchó hasta el dormitorio que habían preparado para ella y los demás encargados de los Slytherin, dejándolos solos. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, con las miradas fijas en la nada, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer.

\- Creo que debería irme a dormir. – Dijo finalmente la rubia. – Mañana tengo que estar despejada para la prueba.

\- Entrarás sin problema, estoy seguro. – Contestó él, dedicándole una media sonrisa. Quiso decirle que se fuera con él, pero sabía que ella jamás aceptaría y, siendo sinceros, tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer que las cosas fueran así entre ellos. – Buenas noches, supongo.

\- Sí.

Jane empezó a andar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas pero, de repente, se detuvo. Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos, deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Matt y lo besó con cierta torpeza. Cuando se separaron, él estaba boquiabierto y ella no pudo evitar reír.

\- Buenas noches, Matt.

\- Bu… buenas noches, Jane.

Se marchó rápidamente a su dormitorio, con las mejillas rojas y acariciándose los labios. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero aquella había sido la mejor noche que había tenido en Hogwarts. Al menos de momento.


	11. Chapter 9

Dan jamás olvidaría la cara de su hermana cuando se enteró de que Jane era la nueva buscadora de Slytherin. Pasó de la más absoluta incredulidad a la frustración. Su cara se puso completamente roja y apretó la mandíbula hasta que los dientes estuvieron a punto de chirriarle. Lyra, a su lado, no estaba mucho mejor, aunque parecía más sorprendida que enfadada.

\- Tendría que haberle sacado una foto. – Comentó el chico antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- No seas malo con Leah. – Dijo Alex, terminando de comerse un trozo de tarta desde la mesa de las serpientes donde ambos estaban almorzando.

\- ¿Pero tú la estás viendo? – Volvió a reír. – Por Merlín, ¿te has dado cuenta del momento en el que se ha dado cuenta de que ya han perdido el campeonato? A lo mejor solo lo he visto yo, pero ha sido demasiado bueno.

\- No lo deis por ganado, todavía es pronto.

\- Pero tenemos muchísimas posibilidades. – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su novia. – Verás cuando llegue este año con el premio a casa.

\- Tu madre alucinará. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Si Leah era la princesa de James, Dan era el niño mimado de Lizzy. – Dirá que lo has logrado todo y estará todavía más orgullosa de ti.

\- Exactamente.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué haces esta tarde? – Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Tengo que terminar lo de Defensa, ¿por qué?

\- Porque podríamos pasar un rato solos. – Se acercó a su oído. – ¿Nos vemos en la Sala de los Menesteres en dos horas? Creo que tendremos tiempo de sobra para acabarlo todo para entonces y poder pasar la tarde juntos.

\- Tenemos reunión de prefectos. – Le recordó él un poco nervioso.

\- Pero no es hasta las siete. – Se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo. – Nos vemos allí, cielo.

\- Hasta luego, amor.

Dan vio a la chica alejarse y, sin poder evitarlo, apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Adoraba a su novia pero siempre que se quedaban solos ella intentaba ir a más y él cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Matt se acercó a él y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Estaba de muy buen humor desde su beso con Jane.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

\- Cállate. – Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. – Quiere ir a la Sala de los Menesteres esta tarde para pasar un rato a solas conmigo.

\- Es tu novia, no sé por qué te sorprende. – Se sentó junto a él. – En serio, no sé a qué esperas.

\- Ya te lo he explicado. – Masajeó su frente con dos dedos durante unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. – No quiero que se sienta rechazada, pero no puedo.

\- No te entenderé jamás, Dan. – Comenzó a servirse un plato de estofado de forma despreocupada. – Ojalá yo lo tuviera tan fácil.

\- Ya, no quiero saber lo que pasó con mi prima anoche. – Puso cara de asco. – Aunque supongo que gracias por conseguir que aceptara entrar en el equipo.

\- Soy un caballero, no pensaba darte detalles. – Al ver el cambio en su expresión Matt no pudo evitar reír. – No te preocupes, no me he acostado con ella.

\- No sabes lo tranquilo que me dejas. – Dan puso los ojos en blanco. Lo conocía bien, sabía que aquello solo sería cuestión de tiempo y no quería que utilizara a su prima y después pasara de ella, como siempre hacía.

\- Venga, sabes que soy un tío legal.

\- Sí, lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo, pero también un auténtico capullo con las chicas.

\- Jane es diferente, ya te lo he dicho. Es muy dulce, tierna, simpática, adorable y, además, besa genial.

\- Espera, ¿besar? – Lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que algo había sucedido. - ¿Besaste a mi prima anoche?

\- Para ser justos yo la besé una vez y luego me besó ella a mí al despedirnos. – Contó él con una gran sonrisa. – Quiero hablar hoy con ella, por si le apetece seguir más tarde con lo que empezamos ayer.

\- La drogaste, ¿verdad? – Lo miró serio y su amigo supo que no era una broma. No pudo evitar molestarse un poco, ¿pero qué se creía Dan que era? ¿Acaso no podía gustarle a Jane porque sí?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dan conocía bien a su prima y todavía no podía creerse que se hubiera besado con Matt así como así.

\- ¿Por qué clase de psicópata me tomas? – Negó con la cabeza. – Me besó voluntariamente y fue totalmente increíble. ¿Vas a creerme de una vez? No tengo intenciones deshonestas con ella, no voy a mancillar el apellido Potter si es lo que te preocupa. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. A veces su amigo podía ser tan anticuado.

\- Me cuesta después de lo que pasó con mi hermana.

\- Por favor, conoces a Leah mejor que yo y sabes que ambos íbamos a lo que íbamos, deja de escandalizarte y olvídalo de una vez, pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, teníamos como 14 o 15 años, éramos dos críos.

\- Eso no lo hace menos malo. – Dan suspiró y miró su plato vació. Si quería terminar lo que tenía que hacer antes de su cita con Alex debía irse ya. – Voy a tener que dejarte solo, tengo que hacer cosas y después iré a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Espero que te relajes un poco.

\- No lo creo. – El menor de los Potter negó con la cabeza. Seguro que aquella cita se complicaría.

\- Lleva… - El chico lo fulminó con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros. – No importa. Pásalo bien.

* * *

Cuando Dan llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres a la hora acordada se encontró la habitación llena de velas y pétalos de rosas. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. A ver cómo salía de esa. Alex lo esperaba en el centro de la habitación con un camisón corto negro prácticamente transparente y una mirada decidida. La chica había decidido que de aquella tarde ya no pasaba, quería estar con Dan de forma definitiva de una vez y si él no daba el paso, tendría que darlo ella. Se acercó lentamente, contoneándose un poco de forma que la tela marcara todas sus curvas.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Alex…

\- No hables. – Lo calló antes de que pudiera darle una excusa. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y fijó la vista en sus labios. – Solo déjate llevar.

Unió sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión antes de comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa. Él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la agarró de la cintura y se dejó hacer. A lo mejor los demás tenían razón y había llegado el momento, quizás lo mejor sería simplemente dejarse llevar. Ella sonrió al sentir que él la correspondía.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo me queda esto? – Le preguntó, rompiendo el beso. Él asintió lentamente. Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba ver a su novia así. – Pues espero que así te guste mucho más.

Alex deslizó los tirantes hacia abajo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Dan enmudeció al ver el conjunto que llevaba y, sin poder contenerse más, la besó con fuerza. Ella le quitó la camisa y lo condujo hasta la cama sin dejar de besarlo. ¡Por fin iba a pasar! Le quitó los pantalones mientras él recorría con la mano su abdomen y sus muslos. Se quitó el sujetador y él la miró boquiabierto.

\- No me mires así. – Murmuró ella sonrojándose un poco. – No es nada del otro mundo.

\- Es que me dejas sin palabras.

Volvió a besarlo y comenzó a recorrer ella también su cuerpo con curiosidad. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, él siempre la detenía antes de que las cosas fueran a más, pero parecía que aquel día había decidido seguir adelante. Lo tumbó en la cama y se subió sobre él, un poco nerviosa. Sabía que pronto pasarían el punto de no retorno y, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo aquello, no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de miedo. Él pareció leerle la mente, porque se alejó un poco de ella.

\- Alex…

\- Relájate. – Volvió a besarlo y deslizó la mano hasta el borde de sus calzoncillos, dispuesta a quitárselos.

\- No, Alex, no puedo. – La cogió del brazo, deteniéndola.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? – La pelirroja se puso de pie, con los ojos brillantes, y recogió su sujetador del suelo. Se sentía terriblemente desnuda y humillada en aquel momento y necesitaba cubrirse aunque solo fuera con eso. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

\- Porque no puedo, ya te lo he explicado. – Él se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró. – Lo siento, Alex, pero es la verdad.

\- ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No te atraigo?

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

\- Porque es lo que me demuestras. – Negó con la cabeza. – Dan, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?

\- No digas tonterías, eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo, no hay nadie mejor que tú.

\- Entonces no lo entiendo Dan, no lo entiendo.

No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué no la quería de la misma forma que ella a él? ¿No estaría enamorado de ella? ¿Querría a otra chica más guapa? De repente su cabeza se llenó de comentarios negativos, de voces que le decían que él encontraría a alguna chica mejor, que estaba esperando encontrarla y que ella solo era una diversión. Seguro que iba a dejarla y por eso no quería que pasara nada más entre ellos.

\- Alex, no, por favor. – Se levantó y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y siguió sollozando. – Te quiero muchísimo, estoy enamorado de ti.

\- No, dices eso para que me calme. – Consiguió decir la Hufflepuff entre sollozos.

\- Claro que no, lo digo porque es la verdad. – La agarró de los hombros y ella bajó la cabeza, no quería que la viera así. – Alex, mírame.

\- No…

\- Alexandra, por favor. – Ella finalmente le hizo caso y sus miradas se cruzaron. – No dudes jamás de lo mucho que te quiero. Eres la chica más especial de todo Hogwarts y créeme cuando te digo que me tienes loco. No es que no quiera pasar por esto contigo, es que necesito un poco más de tiempo, ¿vale?

Ella asintió lentamente y se secó las lágrimas. Se convenció a sí misma de que solo eran tonterías, de que estaba siendo muy insegura y se obligó a sonreír un poco.

\- Siento la encerrona.

\- Sabía que estabas planeando algo así, no es que no haya notado tus insinuaciones, es que me estaba haciendo el tonto. – Dan también sonrió un poco. – Me pones muy nervioso y… no quiero decepcionarte. – Se puso completamente rojo al decir aquello y ella no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

\- Mi pequeño Dan. – Lo besó lentamente. – Tú jamás podrás decepcionarme, pase lo que pase. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. – Volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró la habitación, un poco incómodo. Desde luego, su novia lo había preparado todo bien. – Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos tumbados y abrazados hasta que llegue la hora de la reunión? – Sugirió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me parece una idea genial.


	12. Chapter 10

\- Llegáis tarde.

La voz de aquel encapuchado hizo que uno de ellos se estremeciera levemente. Sus compañeros de habitación habían tardado mucho en dormirse y no habían podido escaparse de la Sala Común antes. Sabían que aquello era considerado una falta grave y que podían castigarlos por su retraso.

\- Lo sentimos mucho. – Se excusó rápidamente. – No hemos podido salir antes.

\- Aquí no nos sirven las excusas. – Replicó el hombre. – ¿Creéis que a nuestro líder le importan vuestras vidas privadas? Solo os pedimos dos cosas: discreción y puntualidad y ya habéis incumplido una.

\- Sí, pero para mantener el secreto, nos hemos visto obligados a retrasarnos. – Añadió el otro con serenidad. – Creo que nuestro líder sabrá entenderlo, ya sabes la buena relación que tengo con él.

\- Uno de sus hombres más prometedores. – Masculló por lo bajo. Estaba harto de que aquel niñato se creyera el mejor del mundo.

\- Exactamente. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia bajo su capucha. – No le diré nada de esto, no te preocupes. Él no tiene por qué saber lo mucho que me has faltado el respeto, supongo que aprecias tu vida.

\- Supones bien. – Contestó en voz baja.

\- ¿No se te olvida decirme algo?

\- Gracias. – Masculló.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Le encantaba recordarle quién tenía realmente el control allí. Aquel hombre podía ser el representante del líder en Hogwarts, pero él era uno de los miembros más valiosos de su grupo revolucionario. – No te he oído bien. Repítelo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no decirle nada al líder. – Apretó los dientes al decir aquello. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a aquel chico.

\- Mucho mejor. – Asintió y empezó a andar, seguido de su amigo y el otro hombre. – ¿Ya han llegado todos?

\- Sí, sois los últimos.

\- Perfecto.

Los tres entraron en la clase en la que se estaban reuniendo aquella semana – cambiaban la ubicación cada pocas reuniones, no querían que los descubrieran – y se sentaron en las tres únicas sillas que quedaban libres. El resto de encapuchados – siempre llevaban túnicas a las reuniones, para que nadie pudiera descubrir sus identidades – los miraron fijamente, esperando que alguno de ellos empezara a hablar.

\- Ahora que por fin estamos todos, podemos dar comienzo a la sesión. – Anunció el mayor de los allí presentes.

\- ¿Hay noticias del líder? – Preguntó una chica de forma desganada.

\- Sí, me ha informado de su próximo plan: un pequeño ataque dentro del colegio.

\- Creía que no queríamos hacer daño a niños inocentes, su sangre es mágica, no deberíamos desperdiciar algo tan valioso. – Se apresuró a decir él de forma desafiante.

\- Nadie sufrirá daños, - Contestó, exasperado por la actitud chulesca del chico. – o bueno, al menos casi nadie.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Potter.

\- Potter es mía.

\- Qué posesivo, ¿no? – La chica que había hablado antes lanzó una carcajada. - ¿Ella lo sabe? No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

\- Me habéis entendido perfectamente. – Se sonrojó un poco. No había querido sonar de esa forma, pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. A ella no. – Es mi misión, me la encargó personalmente nuestro líder, me dijo que la vigilara de cerca y eso estoy haciendo.

\- Lo sabemos, tranquilo. – Su amigo intentó calmarlo. – Es muy importante y te la confió porque sabe que tienes un gran potencial.

\- Seguro que te está costando mucho. – La chica volvió a reír. – Creo que es una misión con muy buenas recompensas.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Oh, por favor, todos la conocemos en el castillo, sabemos cómo es y lo que hay entre vosotros. – Contestó. – Estoy segura de que es un trabajo, ¿cómo decirlo?, bastante satisfactorio.

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Tanto te molesta que hable de ella? – Preguntó irónicamente. Se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente. Se apoyó en su hombro y se acercó a su oído. – Solo recuerda que cuando esto acabe, tú tendrás que dejarla atrás y entonces yo te estaré esperando. Sabes que yo soy la buena.

\- Ya sabes cuál ha sido siempre mi respuesta a eso. – La apartó de él y ella, desganada, volvió a su sitio, maldiciendo a la otra chica por lo bajo. Ella sabía que era mucho más que una misión para él, aunque no lo admitiera.

\- ¿Puedo continuar? – Los interrumpió el hombre, algo cansado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de unos niñatos? Él se merecía una misión mejor, pero había sido idea de su líder infiltrarlo como profesor en el colegio para captar nuevos miembros y guiar a los que todavía estaban estudiando allí. Cuando todos se callaron, continuó. – No estaba hablando de esa Potter.

\- ¿Entonces? – Suspiró aliviado. No es que quisiera atacar a otra persona de esa familia, pero antes que a ella prefería atacar a quien fuera, como si le pedían prepararle una emboscada al mismísimo director.

\- Nuestro líder cree que atacarla directamente no serviría de nada, que debemos advertirla a través de alguien a quien ella quiera, quitarle las ganas de seguir con su pequeña resistencia.

\- ¿Y qué propone? – Preguntó, aunque ya creía saber por dónde iría la cosa.

\- En primer lugar necesito a cinco personas, contando contigo por supuesto, alguien tendrá que entretener a Leah mientras los demás actúan.

* * *

\- Sophie, ¿estás despierta? – Cassie sacudió un poco el hombro de su amiga. – Sophie, venga, es importante, tengo que contarte algo.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó la morena, girándose un poco y cubriéndose la cara con la sábana.

\- Venga, si ya estás despierta, ¿qué te cuesta escucharme un momento?

\- Seguiría durmiendo de no ser por ti. – Masculló por lo bajo. Cassie la destapó y ella maldijo un poco. - ¡Cassiopeia!

\- Es importante, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien, ¿qué pasa? – Se quedó tumbada de espaldas y bostezó. Estaba agotada, pero no podía ignorar así como así a su mejor amiga.

\- Le he escrito una nota a Ed, tienes que leerla y decirme si está bien. – Soltó la rubia de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Una nota? – Sophie enarcó una ceja. - ¿Cuántos años tienes, Cassie?

\- ¿No crees que sea apropiado? – Destapó un poco la cama de la chica y se tumbó dentro. – Yo creía que sería una buena idea.

\- Pues es pésima. Es un chico de sexto, se reirá de ti, creerá que eres una niña pequeña y justo eso es lo que tú quieres evitar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Yo no soy Leah y no puedo aconsejarte como ella, pero creo que sé lo que te diría. – Bajó un poco el tono de voz. – Tienes que hacerle ver que no eres una cría. Acércate a él a través de tu prima Marianne o algo y demuéstrale lo madura que eres. Pídele ayuda con alguna asignatura o algo así.

\- ¿Tú crees que funcionará? – Preguntó dubitativa. Ojalá pudiera hablar con Leah, seguro que a ella se le ocurriría un buen plan, seguro que ella la ayudaría a conquistarlo, pero no era capaz de librarse de su auror y no podía preguntarle delante de ella. Solo le quedaba confiar en su instinto y en Sophie, lo que no era un gran consuelo.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es un chico mayor, supongo que ellos quieren chicas mayores, ¿no?

\- Hay muchos que van a por las pequeñas. – Puntualizó ella.

\- Sí, pero esos solo van a lo que van y yo creo que Ed no es de esos, ¿no?

\- No creo, ¿verdad? – La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé, tú lo conoces mejor que yo o, al menos, eso supongo. – Sophie puso los ojos en blanco. A veces se preguntaba si su amiga realmente conocía al chico del que decía estar enamorada.

\- No es que haya hablado demasiado con él, no he tenido muchas oportunidades. – Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Tú crees que haríamos buena pareja?

\- Supongo. – La morena bostezó. ¿Qué hora sería?

\- Quieres que te deje dormir, ¿verdad? – Cassie sonrió. Era normal que estuviera cansada, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

\- Sería todo un detalle. – Refunfuñó un poco. – Yo no te he despertado nunca a estas horas para preguntarte tonterías.

\- No son tonterías para mí, estoy completamente enamorada de él, quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado y tener hijos con él.

\- Pero no ahora, ¿verdad? – Sophie enarcó una ceja y la cara de su amiga se puso tan roja como el pelo de su madre.

\- Claro que no, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. – Suspiró un poco sin poder evitarlo. – No sé explicar lo que siento, ¿tú me entiendes?

\- A ratos solo. – Confesó su amiga. – Creo que nunca me he enamorado de nadie y, la verdad, no tengo prisa. Me gusta dormir mis ocho horas por las noches y hacer cosas productivas, no soy de las que pierden el tiempo fantaseando con cosas que, probablemente, nunca sucederán.

\- Qué optimista.

\- ¿Qué te esperabas a estas horas de la madrugada? – Sonrió levemente. – Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

\- Gracias, Sophie. – Se colocó bien al lado de su amiga y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada y, la verdad, ella también tenía muchísimas ganas de dormir.

\- Buenas noches, rubia.

\- Buenas noches.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cassie se sentó en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común y fingió leer un libro. Tenía plan y no podía esperar más para llevarlo a cabo. Esperó durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas hasta que vi a Marianne y las gemelas bajando de su dormitorio. Comenzaba la fase uno.

\- ¡Chicas! – Las llamó con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Hola, Cassie. – La saludó Fleur cuando las tres llegaron hasta ella. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Quería preguntaros si conocéis a alguien que sea muy bueno en Runas.

\- ¿Y eso? – Marianne arrugó la frente. - ¿Estás teniendo problemas este curso?

\- Sí, bueno, es que tengo dudas, y no sé de nadie más mayor que pueda ayudarme. – Suspiró y puso cara de niña buena. – Sé que vosotras no dais esa asignatura, pero es que mi hermana está demasiado ocupada con sus ÉXTASIS y no quiero molestarla, así que había pensado que quizás podíais conocer a alguien.

\- Bueno, Ed es muy bueno. – Comentó Marianne. – Te acuerdas de él, ¿no?

\- Sí, sé quién es.

\- Podría comentárselo si quieres, no creo que le importe. – La morena se encogió de hombros.- Aunque si prefieres a otro, puedo preguntar.

\- No hace falta. – Se apresuró a decir. – Si él quiere, a mí me parece bien. No he hablado mucho con él, pero parece un chico agradable.

\- Lo es. – Emma sonrió tímidamente. – Pues déjanoslo a nosotras entonces. ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar y se lo preguntamos en el comedor? Estoy segura de que no podrá decirte que no si le pones esa carita.

\- ¿Qué carita? – Preguntó ella, sonrojándose un poco. ¿Se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente?

\- No te hagas la tonta, Cassie, nos conocemos. – Su prima lanzó una carcajada. – Ya sabemos que Ed es mono, es normal que lo prefieras a él como tutor que a cualquier otro.

\- Oh, bueno… - Murmuró. - ¿Tan evidente es?

\- Bastante. – Marianne volvió a reír. – Anda, guarda ese libro y vamos.

La rubia sonrió, cerró el libro y se levantó rápidamente. Su plan ya estaba en marcha, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	13. Chapter 11

\- No puedo creerme que hayas tardado más de una semana en contarme esto. – Orion fulminó con la mirada a Jane que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír. – Me parece muy fuerte, se supone que eres mi prima mayor y debes informarme de las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué solo soy la mayor cuando a ti te conviene?

\- Porque así de dura es la vida. – El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera. Desde que los habían nombrado prefectos, Jane y él solían ir al baño de prefectos, llenar la bañera como si fuera un jacuzzi y usarla como piscina. – Es muy fuerte, de verdad, ¡te besaste con Zabini!

\- Se llama Matt.

\- ¡Lo llamas Matt! – La miró con las cejas enarcadas. – Jane, solo os besasteis, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí, imbécil. – Le salpicó un poco y sonrió. – Pero al día siguiente vino a verme, decía que tenía algo importante que decirme.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió muchos los ojos.

\- Me dijo que le había gustado mucho besarme y que le gustaría repetirlo. – Murmuró, poniéndose completamente roja.

\- ¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

\- Que ya veríamos. – Suspiró. Matt era increíble, pero… - Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

\- Qué fuerte me parece. – Repitió él y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Pero a ti él te gusta o no? ¿Pasas del imbécil ese de Ravenclaw?

\- No lo sé. – Jane suspiró. – Quiero decir, Matt es Matt y ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, en serio, ha sido increíble.

\- Jane, ¿tengo que recordarte que no habías besado a ningún chico hasta entonces? No creo que tengas mucho con lo que comparar. – Orion no pudo evitar reír al decir aquello.

\- Ya, bueno, pero, tú me has entendido. – La rubia volvió a sonrojarse. – El caso es que no sé si tengo tiempo ni ganas para meterme en algún tipo de relación con él. Además, ni siquiera sé muy bien lo que él quiere.

\- Zabini no es famoso por sus largos noviazgos.

\- Exactamente. – Se mordió el labio un poco preocupada. – A lo mejor solo quiere pasar el rato y me deja en cuanto se canse. No sé si tendré fuerzas para soportar algo así, ya sabes que este curso es complicado y quiero centrarme en aprobarlo todo con nota.

\- No deberías dejar de hacer lo que quieres por miedo. – Contestó él. – No sé, no te voy a decir que te lances de cabeza y sin pensar pero, ¿y si funciona?

\- Cambiemos mejor de tema. – Se movió un poco en la bañera y se acercó a Orion. - ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Ingrid?

\- Como siempre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo creo que ya de este curso no pasa.

\- ¿No dijiste eso el año pasado?

\- Sí, pero esta vez va en serio.

\- No puedes ir empotrándola contra las estanterías de la biblioteca cada vez que le ves, eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad? – La chica negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

\- ¿Y ella qué? Te recuerdo que no fui yo quien cogió del cuello de la camisa a nadie y lo encerró en un armario. – Orion puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Desde luego, sois tal para cual.

\- Por eso sé que de este año no pasa, creo que va siendo hora de que acepte que está enamorada de mí.

\- Pues buena suerte.

\- No la necesito. – Contestó él con arrogancia. Miró su reloj y suspiró. Ya era tarde, lo mejor sería marcharse. - ¿Nos vamos ya? No deberíamos saltarnos el toque de queda con nuestros aurores esperando en la puerta.

\- Vete tú, yo salgo en diez minutos o así, estoy muy a gusto. – Le pidió, dejándose caer de espaldas.

\- Como quieras.

El chico salió de la bañera y se secó con la toalla. Se puso la túnica encima del bañador y salió al pasillo, donde su auror lo esperaba para acompañarlo hasta la Sala Común. Jane apenas tardó diez minutos en salir, pero aprovechó bien ese tiempo para pensar. Matt la tenía completamente descolocada, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar después, qué quería, si merecería la pena arriesgarse por él. Con un suspiro, salió de la bañera y se secó rápidamente. No iba a solucionar nada ella sola, ¿de qué iba a servirle seguir preocupándose? Se puso la túnica sobre el bikini mojado y se peinó un poco antes de recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta. Vació la bañera con un movimiento de varita y salió del baño.

\- Ya estoy, podemos irnos. – Le dijo a su auror que la esperaba con cara de sueño apoyada contra la pared.

\- Pues vámonos, señorita Potter.

Las dos empezaron a recorrer los pasillos en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos pero, de repente, un rayo salido de la nada alcanzó a la auror, que cayó al suelo, desmayada. Jane sacó su varita y se puso en alerta, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente y el estómago encogidos por los nervios. ¿Qué pasaba? Intentaba aparentar calma y trataba que la varita no temblara en su mano, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Escuchó unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con cuatro encapuchados que la apuntaban.

\- Baja esa varita, Potter. – Dijo una voz masculina que no pudo reconocer debido a un hechizo de distorsión.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó. - ¿Quiénes sois?

\- Sabes perfectamente quiénes somos. – Contestó una chica. – Somos los próximos salvadores del mundo mágico.

Jane quiso lanzar una carcajada irónica, pero esta no salió de sus labios. Estaba demasiado asustada. Se aferró a la varita con más fuerza y pensó algunos hechizos que podría utilizar en caso de auténtica emergencia. Sabía que las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor.

\- ¿Qué queréis? – Repitió.

\- ¿A qué viene tanta impaciencia? Se supone que tú eres la más agradable de todos los Potter que hay en el colegio, ¿no? – La chica rio y ella se estremeció. No pensaba dejarla atacar a su familia. – Pero igual nos equivocábamos.

\- No lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué…?

\- Por favor, qué pesada. – La interrumpió. – Sabes a lo que venimos, no eres tonta, has visto lo que le hemos hecho a tu auror, sabes que tú eres la siguiente.

\- No sé lo que pretendéis pero soy una buena duelista y no os tengo ningún miedo. – Mintió ella.

\- Si no bajas tu varita, habrá consecuencias y no las pagarás precisamente tú. – Dijo el primer chico que había hablado. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó helada. - ¿En qué curso está tu hermanito, Jane? ¿Quieres que vayamos mejor a por él?

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros a Thomas!

\- Sería divertido hacerle una visita, creo que está en segundo curso, estoy convencida de que le encantaría vernos. – Volvió a reír y Jane sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar que a duras penas logró contener.

\- Si no quieres que eso pase, baja tu varita y guarda silencio, Potter. Confío en que seas una persona razonable.

Lentamente, ella les hizo caso. Sabía que estaba totalmente expuesta, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a su hermano. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado bueno, demasiado inocente. No podía consentir que alguien lo dañara. El corazón le iba cada vez más rápido y se esforzaba por controlar la respiración. El tener a su auror inconsciente a los pies y la amenaza que acababa de escuchar no la tranquilizaban precisamente. ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra esos cuatro?

\- Así me gusta, por fin una Potter que hace lo que se le ordena.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar, había recordado otra vez a su hermano y sabía que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

\- ¿Vais a decirme de una vez qué queréis de mí? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Vaya, parece que la pequeña Jane se ha asustado. – La chica se acercó a ella y se cruzó de brazos. – Quiero que estés muy atenta a todo lo que pase a partir de ahora porque se lo vas a tener que contar a Leah con pelos y señales.

La agarró de la barbilla y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Si solo pudiera quitarle aquella maldita capucha y ver quién era… pero no podía arriesgarse si quiera a eso.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido.

La soltó y la apuntó con la varita. Jane apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza, tratando de parecer valiente y fuerte, sin estar muy segura de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

\- ¡Leah, abre la puerta!

La chica se levantó de la cama de Chad de un salto. ¿Qué hacía Dan en los dormitorios de Gryffindor? Se abrochó rápidamente los botones superiores de la camisa y se colocó bien la falda del uniforme mientras corría hacia la entrada.

\- Es mi hermano. – Le dijo al chico antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó preocupada. Que él estuviera allí solo podía significar una cosa: malas noticias.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo ya. – La miró de arriba abajo. – Menos mal que estabas vestida, tenemos mucha prisa, temía pillarte en mal momento y tener que sacarte de ahí a rastras.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no me paso el día…? No importa. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto, pero frunció un poco más el ceño. – Dan, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No tengo tiempo, te lo cuento por el camino.

La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella escaleras abajo. Atravesaron la Sala Común corriendo y salieron a los pasillos. La chica cada vez estaba más preocupada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué su hermano no quería decírselo? ¿Le habría pasado algo a sus padres y tenían que salir del castillo? Por Merlín, esperaba que los dos estuvieran bien.

\- Dan, me estoy asustando.

\- Leah, es Jane. – Dijo simplemente, sin dar ninguna explicación más. Ella ahogó un pequeño grito y él suspiró. – Está bien, bueno, está al menos.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- No lo sé, no lo sabemos. – Empezó a explicar. – Ha llegado a la Sala Común hace poco muy alterada, ha empezado a murmurar cosas sin sentido y, de repente, se ha desmayado. Orion me ha dicho que había estado antes con ella y la había dejado en el baño de prefectos perfectamente. Ha sido él quien la ha cogido y la ha llevado corriendo a la enfermería mientras yo iba a por ti.

\- Por Merlín…

\- Leah, eso no es todo. – El chico se detuvo en medio del pasillo e hizo que su hermana también parara de correr. Miró en todas direcciones antes de seguir hablando, en voz muy baja. – He venido a avisarte corriendo por una cosa que dijo.

\- No me asustes todavía más. – Se formó un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella?

\- Solo entendimos esto: "tengo que decírselo a Leah, tiene que saberlo" – La morena se estremeció y su hermano apoyó una mano en su hombro al ver cómo palidecía. – Creo que lo de Jane no ha sido uno de sus ataques de nervios, ni producto del cansancio.

\- ¡Esos hijos de Morgana, voy a acabar con ellos!

\- ¡Leah! – La reprendió con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró.

\- ¡Han atacado a Jane! – Gritó. – Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes, tengo que saber qué le ha pasado, por Merlín, esto no va a quedarse así Dan.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero primero tiene que ponerse bien. – Suspiró. Él también estaba preocupado y sabía que las cosas no habían hecho más que empezar. – Anda, vamos, le dije a Lyra que la veríamos allí, no hemos querido avisar a nadie más.

Leah asintió y los dos volvieron a correr por los pasillos hacia la enfermería. Solo esperaban que Jane se pusiera bien.


	14. Chapter 12

Cuando los mellizos llegaron a la enfermería se encontraron a Lyra y Orion en la puerta. El chico estaba pálido y caminaba de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa mientras su hermana lo miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sabéis? – Preguntó Leah nada más llegar.

\- Todavía nada, Hannah está con ella, me ha dicho que no podía dejarme pasar hasta que la examinara por completo.

\- Joder… - La chica se mordió el labio y le pegó una patada a la pared sin poder evitarlo. Su hermano se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Es mi culpa.

\- No lo es. – Susurró él. – Tranquila, se pondrá bien.

Asintió lentamente y se acurrucó un poco en los brazos del chico. Solo quería que esa puerta se abriera y la dejaran entrar a ver a su prima. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa, era buena y sensible, no había atacado a nadie, no se había revelado contra nada, pero claro, ellos sabían que aquello le dolería más que atacarla directamente. Sabían que ella preferiría sufrir a ver sufrir a la gente que quería. La tenían completamente atrapada en aquel momento.

\- Esto puede ir para largo. – Murmuró Lyra.

Los cuatro chicos acabaron por sentarse frente a la puerta. Esperaron durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que, de repente, esta se abrió. Hannah Longbottom salió con una media sonrisa y les dedicó una mirada amable, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia ella, ansiosos por saber algo.

\- Se acaba de despertar. – Anunció haciendo que tanto Leah como Orion suspiraran de alivio.- Ha sufrido un brote de estrés muy fuerte, ha colapsado, algo nervioso. ¿Sabéis si ha tenido alguna emoción fuerte recientemente?

\- Hombre, algo pero no creo que sea tan fuerte. – Murmuró el rubio, pensando en Zabini. No podía haberse puesto así por él. Tenía que haberle pasado algo grave y tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

\- No lo sé, intentad hablar con ella, si necesita ayuda no tiene más que pedirla, pero tiene que estar pasando por algo muy grave para colapsar de esa forma. – La mujer suspiró. – Me ha dicho que tiene que hablar con Leah urgentemente, es muy tarde y en ocasiones normales no lo permitiría, pero creo que puede venirle bien. Me ha pedido que sea a solas, supongo que es algo entre vosotras, así que tanto su auror como yo nos quedaremos aquí en la puerta, ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí, claro, lo que sea. – Se apresuró a responder ella. – Solo quiero que Jane se recupere cuanto antes, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

\- Bien, pues cuando terminéis de hablar, sal para que nosotras podamos entrar otra vez.

\- De acuerdo. – Leah asintió. – Hannah, ¿podrías evitar decirle esto a mis tíos? No quiero que se preocupen, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

\- Sí, ya tienen bastante. – Intervino rápidamente Lyra.

\- No puedo hacer eso, chicas…

\- Por favor, te prometemos que la vigilaremos y que le daremos toda la ayuda que necesite. – Insistió la morena.

\- Confía en nosotros. – Intervino Dan. – Por favor, Hannah.

\- Está bien. – Accedió finalmente la mujer después de meditarlo durante unos instantes. – Pero si vuelve a recaer o le pasa cualquier cosa los avisaré de inmediato. Supongo que Albus ya tiene bastante con todo lo que está pasando.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad. – La morena suspiró. – Voy a entrar.

\- Cuando quieras.

La chica abrió la puerta de enfermería y, nada más cerrarla, conjuró un _muffliato_. Jane estaba tumbada en una de las camillas del centro, estaba pálida y parecía agotada. Tenía un paño puesto sobre la cabeza y, sobre la mesita de su lado, había varios tarros tanto llenos de pociones como vacíos.

\- Hola. – La saludó tratando de sonreír un poco e incorporándose.

\- No hagas esfuerzos. – Dijo rápidamente mientras terminaba de acercarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la cogió de la mano.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante. – Murmuró, alterada.

\- Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, puedes recaer. – Le apretó un poco la mano, tratando de darle un poco de ánimo. – Te han atacado, ¿verdad?

\- Y me han dado un mensaje para ti. – Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Me dijeron que si seguías así, que si continuabas con tu pequeña rebelión, irían a por todos nosotros, uno por uno.

Aunque ya se lo imaginaba, escuchar aquello fue un duro golpe para Leah. Tenía razón, aquella era su forma de atacarla, de debilitarla. No podía permitir que su familia pagara las consecuencias, pero si se mostraba asustada sería peor. No podía dejarlos ganar, pero si seguía pagaría gente inocente. La cabeza de la chica empezó a dar vueltas, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué era lo correcto. Sabía que debía luchar, pero no podía permitir que los demás sufrieran por su culpa.

\- Lo siento, Jane, yo…

\- Leah, esto no es tu culpa. – Se apresuró a decir la rubia. – Tú no has hecho nada, han sido esos locos. – Suspiró. – No puedes decirle esto a nadie, me dijeron que si intentaba hacer algo, que si gritaba o pedía ayuda irían a por mi hermano y… - Su voz se quebró y se incorporó para poder abrazar a su prima. – Yo no quería que esto pasara, pero es que cuando volví a la Sala Común estaba tan asustada y preocupada. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Thomas y tenía que darte el mensaje y…

\- Jane, ¿qué te hicieron?

\- Nada. – Mintió ella.

\- Sabes que quieren que lo sepa. – Le dijo. – Ellos lo han hecho para asustarme, para que deje de enfrentarme tan abiertamente a ellos. Quieren que me lo cuentes para que deje mi pequeña lucha.

\- Si te lo digo estaré entrando en sus planes. – Respondió en un susurro.

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo. – Le acarició el pelo lentamente. – Venga, Jane, confía en mí. Tienes que soltarlo todo para poder tranquilizarte.

\- No creo que logre volver a tranquilizarme en la vida. – Se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar. – Atacaron a mi auror por la espalda, le han hecho un _obliviate_ así que he fingido que se había mareado, me dijeron que si le decía la verdad irían a por Thomas.

\- Tranquila, no diré nada.

\- Después de eso vinieron a por mí, eran cuatro, una chica y tres chicos, no pude reconocer sus voces debido a unos hechizos. – Siguió diciendo. – La chica me amenazó, me dio el mensaje para ti, dijo que tenía que recordarlo todo bien porque tenía que contártelo. Y entonces me… - Negó con la cabeza y se apartó un poco de su prima. – Mira, da igual.

\- Jane, ¿qué te hizo?

\- La _cruciatus._ – Susurró. – Una vez, pero no sabría decirte durante cuánto tiempo. Yo solo quería morirme.

El mundo de Leah volvió a caerse aquella noche. Aquello era su culpa, Jane había pasado por eso porque querían mandarle una advertencia. Notó que empezaba a temblar, pero trató de controlarse. No podía hundirse delante de su prima, no después de todo por lo que había pasado.

\- Lo pagarán. – Le prometió. – Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que paguen por ello.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Le preguntó. Su voz sonó un poco desesperada. – No quiero que Thomas sufra las consecuencias y estoy aterrada, pero no podemos rendirnos justo después de esto. Tenías razón, tenemos que demostrarles que no les tenemos miedo, aunque por dentro estemos aterrados.

\- Mañana no lo verás así.

\- Lo veré más claro. – Apretó su mano. – No quiero que le pase nada a Thomas, pero después de lo de esta noche me da igual lo que me hagan a mí.

\- No deberías decírselo a nadie, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a partir de ahora.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, solo a Orion.

\- Yo se lo voy a contar a Lyra y Dan, si no te importa, y pensaré qué hacer. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Jane gritando por su culpa.

\- Claro, díselo.

\- Los cinco nos encargaremos de esto en cuanto tú estés mejor. Ahora descansa, hemos conseguido que no les digan nada a tus padres, pero no puedes volver a recaer.

\- No quería que esto pasara, pero entre el miedo, la maldición y todo… Traté de controlar la respiración y de mantener la calma, pero no fui capaz. Solo podía pensar en que mi hermano podía sufrir lo mismo que yo. – Suspiró. – Tenemos que hacer esto por ellos.

\- Idearemos un plan, no les tocarán ni un pelo. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Me voy ya, ¿vale? Hannah y tu auror querrán entrar.

\- Vale.

\- Mañana vendré a verte, descansa y tranquila, no volverán a hacerte nada, yo me encargo.

\- Leah, - Se volvió casi en la puerta. – ¿podrías decirle a tu hermano que le diga a Matt que estoy bien? Vi su cara cuando llegué a la Sala Común y si no está aquí es solo porque Dan y Orion no lo dejaron acercarse a mí.

\- Se lo diré yo misma si hace falta.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de deshacer el hechizo y salir.

\- Ya está más tranquila. – Dijo con una sonrisa, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- De acuerdo. – La enfermera asintió. – Nosotras dos debemos volver dentro; Orion, si todavía quieres pasar la noche aquí…

\- No pienso dejar a Jane sola. – Dijo rápidamente, con la preocupación todavía dibujada en su rostro.

\- Pues entonces, vamos. – La mujer sonrió. – Vosotros tres marchaos a descansar. Mañana podréis entrar a verla.

Ellos asintieron y, tras despedirse, empezaron a andar hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Lyra y Dan miraban a Leah con preocupación y la interrogaban con la mirada. Ella no dijo nada hasta que vio una clase vacía. Cogió a cada uno de un brazo, los metió dentro e hizo un hechizo silenciador.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jane? – Se atrevió a preguntar por fin la rubia.

Leah suspiró y comenzó a contárselo todo, sin omitir ningún detalle. Los otros dos estaban pálidos y boquiabiertos y, cuando terminó el relato, la abrazaron.

\- No es tu culpa. – Se apresuró a decir su hermano.

\- Por supuesto que no lo es. – Añadió Lyra. – Vamos a hacérselo pagar los cinco juntos.

\- Haremos que se arrepientan, – Murmuró. – pero no me digáis que no es mi culpa porque los tres sabemos que eso no es verdad.

\- Leah…

Se separó de los dos y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Tenía los ojos brillantes y quería llorar. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, ella había sido quien había empezado con aquello en Hogwarts, ella era la que siempre criticaba en voz alta, la que gritaba todo lo que pensaba. Por supuesto que era su culpa. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Se las limpió y se encogió de hombros. Solo lloraba delante de Dan, de Lyra y de sus padres, no dejaba que nadie más la viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

\- Dan, ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo? – Le pidió. Desde pequeños, cuando a uno de los dos le pasaba algo, dormían juntos. Habían compartido dormitorio hasta los cinco años y durante aquel tiempo se habían acostumbrado a eso.

\- Por supuesto. – Su hermano sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Anda, vámonos ya. Mañana hay clase y tenemos mucho que hacer.

Las dos chicas asintieron y salieron de aquella clase. Acompañaron a Lyra hasta la torre – su auror, al igual que el de Orion, estaba dormida cuando todo había sucedido y había ido hasta la enfermería sola – para evitar un nuevo ataque y después bajaron los dos hasta las mazmorras. Ambos entraron a la Sala Común de Slytherin, que estaba ya prácticamente vacía, y subieron hasta los dormitorios. Todos los compañeros de Dan estaban ya allí y se giraron rápidamente al ver que la puerta se abría.

\- Hola. – Saludó Leah, con una media sonrisa.

\- Va a dormir aquí esta noche, así que id echando las cortinas que tiene que cambiarse. – Dijo Dan, mirándolos de forma un poco amenazante. Suavizó su mirada y su tono antes de dirigirse a su hermana. - ¿Quieres que te preste una camiseta o algo?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Voy.

Todos se metieron en la cama y cerraron las cortinas – durante aquellos siete años habían aprendido que, cada vez que Leah estaba en el cuarto, ellos tenían que ver lo mínimo –, exceptuando a Matt que miraba a la chica con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo está Jane? – Preguntó.

\- Está ya mejor, ha sido una crisis nerviosa. – Contestó. Miró al chico, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir aquella conversación. Necesitaba saber qué intenciones tenía con Jane, no podía permitir que alguien más le hiciera daño. – Oye Matt, ¿qué quieres de mi prima?

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero?

\- Lo que oyes. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Ella no es como las demás, no es como… bueno, como yo. No puedes acostarte con ella y luego dejarla así como así.

\- No pretendo eso, Leah. Ya se lo he dicho a tu hermano y te lo diré a ti también, para mí es especial. Nunca había sentido nada así al besar a alguien así que supongo que mis intenciones son buenas. – Contestó algo cansado. Estaba harto de que todos pensaran mal de él. Vale que siempre había sido un poco mujeriego, pero Jane era Jane.

\- Está bien. – La morena suspiró. – Pero si le haces daño, contaré lo que te pasó conmigo aquel día y no creo que quieras que todo el castillo se entere.

\- Eres malvada.

\- Lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Por Merlín, ahora voy a imaginarme cosas raras. – Murmuró Dan acercándose a su hermana y dándole una camiseta. Miró entonces a su amigo. - ¿No te vas a dormir?

\- No es nada que no haya visto ya.

\- ¡A la cama, Matthew! – Lo fulminó con la mirada al decir aquello. – Ahora.

\- A sus órdenes, capitán. – El chico lanzó una carcajada. – Buenas noches, chicos.

Se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas mientras Leah se desabrochaba la camisa y ponía la camiseta antes de quitarse la falda y, por último, el sujetador. Dejó la ropa sobre el baúl de su hermano y se metió en la cama. Dan no tardó en seguirla. Cerró las cortinas e hizo un _muffliato_ antes de volverse para mirar a la chica, que tenía los ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas. No dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó y dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho. La escuchó culparse una y otra vez mientras le susurraba que no pasaba nada y le acariciaba el pelo con ternura. Su hermana podía ir de chica dura, pero realmente era muy sensible, aunque eso pocos lo sabían.

\- Leah, no puedes venirte abajo ahora, tenemos que luchar contra ellos, no podemos rendirnos.- Le susurró.

\- Dan, déjame comportarme como una cría asustada de diecisiete años esta noche, te prometo que mañana idearé un plan, pero esta noche déjame desahogarme.

El chico asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ya tendrían tiempo para luchar, aquel día podían permitirse el estar asustados.


	15. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, Leah entró al Gran Comedor con la cabeza alta y una mirada arrogante. Las lágrimas habían quedado ya en el pasado, ahora tenía que demostrarles que seguía con su lucha. Dan iba con ella y los dos se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban Lyra y Orion. El rubio estaba un poco pálido y tenía ojeras, se notaba que apenas había dormido.

\- ¿Cómo está Jane? – Le preguntó la chica en voz baja. No quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que había pasado; cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor.

\- Bueno, Hannah le dio una poción y ha dormido toda la noche del tirón, pero esta mañana estaba un poco inquieta. – Suspiró. – Me lo ha contado todo y contad conmigo para lo que sea. Tenemos que hacérselo pagar.

\- Lo haremos, estoy pensando un plan. – Leah se mordió un poco el labio. – Debemos ser muy cuidadosos a partir de ahora, no quiero que ninguno de los pequeños sufra por nuestra culpa, ni tampoco vosotros por la mía.

\- Hermanita, estamos juntos en esto, creo que todos sabemos dónde nos metemos. – Dan apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermana, tratando de aportarle un poco de serenidad.

\- Exactamente, ya somos mayorcitos. – Lyra sonrió. – Lo único que queremos Orion y yo es que Cassie y Carina queden fuera de esto.

\- Tranquila, no permitiré que les hagan daño. – La morena asintió. – Pensaré algo y empezaremos con esto en cuanto Jane salga de la enfermería, aunque lo que sí os quiero proponer es hacer pequeños turnos de vigilancia para controlar que a los pequeños no les pase nada. Ni siquiera están seguros con sus aurores.

\- No es que esté en contra, pero nosotros tres tenemos las rondas de prefectos. – Dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido. – No podemos descuidar nuestras obligaciones.

\- Bueno, pues Lyra y yo podemos hacer más turnos que los demás, ¿no? – La rubia se encogió de hombros con cierta resignación. – Pero tenemos que sacar tiempo para estudiar.

\- Quizás lo mejor sería repartirnos a los primos. – Sugirió Lyra. – Que cada uno se encargue de algunos, no sé.

\- Sí, pero creo que solo deberíamos hacerlo con los de quinto hacia abajo. – Añadió Orion. – Los de sexto y séptimo deberían saber defenderse ya y no creo que Remus necesite nuestra ayuda precisamente.

\- Sí, lo veo bien. – Leah asintió. - ¿Qué os parece si vosotros os encargáis de Slytherin y Hufflepuff y nosotras dos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw? Creo que son más.

Los otros tres asintieron, conformes con eso y empezaron a desayunar, cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación. Nadie podía descubrirlos, aunque muchos ya sospechaban de aquella unión.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Chad apartó la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin al escuchar la voz de Ryan Fortescue, su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación.

\- Sí, claro. – Contestó, fingiendo indiferencia. - ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- No apartabas la vista de la mesa de las serpientes. – El rubio se acercó un poco a él y bajó el tono de voz. - ¿Crees que hay una unión Potter-Malfoy contra nosotros?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Chad negó con la cabeza y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. – Yo lo esperaba desde que escuché el plan, no es tan fácil persuadir a Leah, supongo que estará furiosa después de lo que le han hecho a Jane.

\- Se pasó, tuve que detenerla, estaba ansiosa. – Ryan suspiró. – Sabes que está medio loca y que odia a Leah por lo que hay entre vosotros.

\- Lo sé. – Removió un poco su café, un poco nervioso. – Las cosas van a complicarse a partir de ahora, debemos tener más cuidado que nunca, van a venir directamente a por nosotros.

\- ¿De verdad la crees capaz de eso?

\- De eso y de mucho más. – Sonrió de forma distraída. – Tú no conoces a Leah o, al menos, no la conoces como yo.

\- ¿Nunca has intentado convencerla de que se una a nosotros? – Chad se giró para mirarlo, esperando que aquello fuera una broma, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

\- ¿Para qué? Jamás accedería.

\- A nuestro líder le encantaría tenerla entre nuestras filas, ¿te lo imaginas? La nieta mayor de Harry Potter apoyándonos. Te recompensaría de forma inimaginable.

\- Leah nunca aceptaría, tiene sus propios principios.

\- No tienen por qué ser mejores que los nuestros.

\- Para ella lo son. – El moreno negó con la cabeza. – Es imposible, Ryan.

\- Pero tú la quieres.

\- ¿Y qué más da? – Chad se puso de pie y le dedicó una mirada algo dolida a su amigo. – No hay ningún futuro posible para nosotros.

Dicho esto, abandonó el comedor y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, su primera clase de aquella mañana, pero no había terminado de recorrer el pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Sujetó su varita antes de volverse rápidamente.

\- Soy yo, tranquilo. – Leah le dedicó una media sonrisa. – No voy a atacarte, al menos de momento.

\- Nunca se sabe. – Respondió él, aunque bajó su varita. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Contestó, tratando de aparentar normalidad aunque era consciente de que él sabía toda la verdad.

\- He oído rumores. Dicen que Jane ha pasado la noche en el hospital y que tú has dormido con los Slytherin. – Mintió él.

\- Cómo le gusta a la gente hablar en este castillo. – Leah lanzó una carcajada irónica, pero fingió creerle.

\- También he escuchado que no ha sido un desmayo normal, que algo o más bien alguien lo ha provocado. – Añadió Chad con cuidado, acercándose un poco a la chica.

\- También les gusta inventar. – Le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de la mentira y dejó que él terminara de acercarse y posara sus manos en su cadera. – Pero si esa gente la hubiera atacado les diría que a partir de ahora deberían dormir con un ojo abierto porque en lugar de detenerme, lo único que han conseguido ha sido enfurecerme.

\- Bonito mensaje.

\- Lo sé. – La chica sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Además, me aseguraría de que les llegara, igual que estoy segura ellos me habrían hecho llegar uno a mí al atacarla.

\- Por suerte lo de Jane ha sido solo una crisis nerviosa.

\- Sí, menos mal. – Sintió una punzada en su estómago. Sabía que el chico se lo diría, así que no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa. Solo esperaba que los pequeños estuvieran a salvo a pesar de aquello.

\- Pero, ¿cómo está?

\- Está bien. – Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que sus labios quedaron a apenas unos milímetros. – No me apetece hablar ahora mismo de cosas malas, Chad.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué te apetece?

\- Esto.

Lo besó con delicadeza al principio, aunque en seguida el beso se volvió más apasionado y fiero. Leah lo apoyó contra la pared y se puso un poco de puntillas para poder besarlo mejor, sin importarle la gente que pasaba por los pasillos y que los miraba y comentaba de forma poco disimulada. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que debía aprovechar el momento, que todo iba a cambiar a partir de entonces. No se separaron hasta que un continuo y molesto carraspeo los interrumpió. La chica se volvió con una ceja enarcada y Chad detrás de ella, resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella justamente en ese momento?

\- ¿Qué quieres, McLaggen?

\- Tan simpática como siempre, Potter. – La chica, de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa y una mirada de superioridad. – Vengo a hablar con Chad, es mi compañero de duelo, por si no lo recuerdas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que compartimos dormitorio y lo dejas caer cada cinco minutos, creo que me ha quedado bastante claro. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa. – ¿No ves que estamos muy ocupados ahora?

\- La clase empieza en cinco minutos, creo que ya habéis acabado.

\- Amber, ¿tan urgente es? – Chad la fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Mucho. – Lo cogió del brazo y le dio un tirón. – Vamos.

\- ¡Luego nos vemos, Leah!

La morena negó con la cabeza mientras veía al chico alejarse. Amber se acercó un poco a él y empezó a susurrar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? – El chico suspiró. Estaba hartísimo de ella.

\- Por favor, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. – Lo miró con urgencia y él se encogió de hombros. - ¡Chad!

\- Lo que pase entre Leah y yo es únicamente asunto nuestro, así que deja de entrometerte.

Se soltó de su agarre y siguió andando hacia el aula él solo. La castaña maldijo un poco por lo bajo y apretó los dientes. Leah Potter pagaría algún día por robarle al amor de su vida.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede?

Jane pegó un bote en la camilla al escuchar la voz y empezó a peinarse con los dedos de forma nerviosa.

\- Señor Zabini, – Hannah se acercó a la puerta. – ¿le ocurre algo?

\- He venido a ver a Jane. – Contestó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Espere un momento, iré a preguntarle.

La enfermera fue hacia la cama donde la chica descansaba y la interrogó con la mirada.

\- Déjalo pasar. – Contestó ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Y, ¿sería mucho pedir que nos dejarais cinco minutos solos?

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- Anoche lo hiciste con Leah.

\- Porque era tu prima, pero no voy a dejarte sola con un chico en la enfermería. – La mujer negó con la cabeza y la rubia suspiró. – Aunque tu auror y yo podemos quedarnos en mi despacho, ¿te parece suficiente?

\- Gracias, Hannah.

La mujer sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada.

\- Pase, señor Zabini.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia la zona de la que había venido la mujer mientras esta y la auror se iban al pequeño despacho. Sonrió de forma nerviosa antes de descorrer un poco la cortina para poder pasar.

\- Hola, Jane. – La saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mejor. Creo que esta tarde o mañana me darán ya el alta. – Respondió ella, sentándose. – Veo una exageración que me tengan tanto tiempo encerrada por una tontería, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Por eso mismo te tienen aquí. – Él negó con la cabeza. – Tienes que descansar un poco y recuperarte por completo.

\- Acabas de hablar como mis primos. – Jane puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

\- Es que tenemos razón. – Se sentó en la camilla junto a ella. – Puede que esto que voy a hacer ahora no ayude mucho a tu estado, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues los labios del chico la callaron, enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar. Se aferró a su cuello mientras él apoyaba una mano en su nuca y la otra bajo su pecho. Cuando se separaron, ella sentía una fuerte sensación de mareo y él, un cosquilleo en el estómago que jamás se había creído capaz de sentir. Los besos de la rubia eran adictivos.

\- No quiero agobiarte más y, tranquila, no se me ha olvidado nuestra conversación, pero estaba preocupado por ti y no me he podido controlar. – Dijo con una media sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla lentamente. – Jane, mi propuesta sigue en pie. Me gustaría ver qué pasa entre nosotros. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?

\- Lo… lo haré. – Respondió ella a duras penas. Tenía el cerebro completamente embotado y lo único que quería era seguir besándolo hasta que no pudiera más e, incluso, otras cosas que no se atrevía ni a pronunciar en sus pensamientos. - ¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo o sería abusar demasiado?

Él no contestó, sino que se limitó a besarla de nuevo y a estrecharla entre sus brazos con cuidado. Podría pasarse así el resto del día y eso era algo que lo tenía un poco preocupado. Vale que Jane fuera distinta pero, ¿tanto? El beso fue aumentando de velocidad y él tuvo que controlarse para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que provocara el rechazo de la chica. Lo traía loco, eso estaba claro, y no quería asustarla y, mucho menos, que ella creyera que solo la quería para una cosa. Cuando se separaron, le dedicó una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la nariz que hizo que lanzara una carcajada.

\- ¿Vendrás conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

\- Sí. – Respondió la chica, casi sin pensar.

\- ¿En serio? – Matt abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creerse aquello.

\- Creo que podemos pasárnoslo muy bien y así podemos ver también hacia dónde va esto. – Dijo Jane, con una sonrisa dulce. – No sé, puede estar bien.

\- Será genial, ya lo verás, preparé un buen plan. – El chico se puso de pie de un salto y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. – No te arrepentirás de esto.

\- Eso espero.

\- Tengo clase, así que lo mejor será que me vaya pero, ¿por qué no te pasas a verme cuando te den el alta? – Le preguntó, un poco dubitativo. A lo mejor aquello era demasiado.

\- No sé si podré, tengo mucho que recuperar, tengo muchas asignaturas este curso y no quiero quedarme atrás en ninguna. – Se excusó ella con un leve sonrojo. – Pero no te preocupes, le diré a Dan u Orion que te avisen de que estoy bien.

\- Como tú quieras.

Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso rápido.

\- Hasta luego, Jane.

\- Adiós, Matt.

El chico se fue y ella se dejó caer de espaldas, con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Se tapó la cara con las manos y sonrió como una tonta sin poder evitarlo. Aquel chico desde luego la traía completamente loca.


	16. Chapter 14

Rose recorría los pasillos del Ministerio de forma apresurada. Tenía que entregar aquel informe y volver a su despacho cuanto antes, estaba desbordada de trabajo últimamente y es que con tantos ataques a barrios muggles su departamento no daba abasto.

\- ¡Rose!

Se detuvo solo porque reconoció la voz. Se giró y vio a Lizzy corriendo hacia ella, también cargada de papeles y con el agobio pintado en su mirada. Sabía que ella también estaba muy ocupada y que no paraba de hacer viajes exprés a unos y otros países, intentando afianzar la posición del Ministerio en el extranjero.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿No te has enterado? – La pelirroja palideció automáticamente y su amiga apretó los labios.

\- No me asustes, Lizzy. – Las dos tenían el pacto de contarse cualquier noticia que hubieran recibido y, por su cara, sabía que algo grave había pasado.

\- Ven. – La cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el primer despacho vacío que encontró. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y sacó un papel. – Mi suegra me ha enviado esta carta. James no quería que lo supiera, pero esta mañana los aurores han detenido a un grupo que iba a atacar el estadio del Puddlemere.

\- ¿Iban a por James? Oh, Lizzy. – La abrazó y notó que temblaba levemente. – Los han parado a tiempo, tranquila.

\- ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo? – Negó con la cabeza. Desde que había leído aquella nota estaba aterrada. – Tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con esto.

\- Lo sé. – Rose suspiró y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. Ella misma había sufrido un ataque en sus propias carnes y no podía quitarse la sensación de que volvería a sucederle algo así. – Mira, tú relájate, no le ha pasado nada y él no quiere que te preocupes por nada.

\- Tenemos que acabar con esas corrientes como sea. – La morena se mordió un poco el labio antes de seguir. – No sé cómo estarán las cosas en tu departamento, pero en el mío no pintan muy bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si esa gente se hace con el poder, estaremos solos. – Confesó. Era la única persona, aparte de James, a la que se lo había contado. – Los demás gobiernos dicen que no es su problema si no les afecta directamente e incluso algunos han comentado que sería un buen experimento, que podrían ver qué sucedería en el hipotético caso de que ellos también quisieran revelar la verdad a los muggles. Nos dejarían solos, Rose, por eso estoy trabajando tanto, tengo que encontrar aliados como sea. Estamos todos constantemente viajando y completamente desesperados.

\- Yo creo que nosotros tenemos un infiltrado. – Se atrevió la otra a confesar también. – No sé quién es, ni siquiera si estoy en lo cierto, pero tengo esa sensación.

\- Tranquila, yo también creo que hay miembros de ese grupo trabajando aquí. – Contestó Lizzy. – Eso explicaría cómo saben tantas cosas. No podemos confiar en nadie, Rose, solo en nosotros, en los de siempre.

\- Es una locura. – Suspiró. – Tengo que ir a entregar estos papeles, ¿nos vemos luego para comer?

\- Almuerzo en Italia y ceno en Finlandia, así que creo que no. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Tengo que rellenar estos informes antes de marcharme; lo mejor será que vuelva a mi despacho, es que tenía que contarte lo de James.

\- Me alegra que todo haya quedado en un susto.

\- A mí también, pero verás cuando lo vea esta noche. – Negó con la cabeza y la otra sonrió. – ¿Cómo se le ocurre no avisarme? Se va a enterar.

\- Anda, te dejo. Adiós, Lizzy.

\- Adiós, Rose.

La pelirroja salió de aquel despacho y siguió su camino hasta la oficina del mismísimo Ministro, donde ya debían estar esperándola. Se había entretenido más de lo que le habría gustado con Lizzy, pero entendía su inquietud – especialmente desde que ella también sabía lo que la comunidad internacional opinaba de su "pequeño problema" –. Pegó en la puerta del despacho y pasó en cuanto le dieron permiso para entrar. Efectivamente allí estaban ya todos los citados por el Ministro: Scorpius y otra mujer de su departamento.

\- Lamento el retraso. – Se excusó antes de adoptar su tono profesional (que le había enseñado su madre) y empezar a hablar. – Aquí traigo la propuesta de mi departamento, creemos que es viable y que debería aprobarse como ley.

* * *

Después de la reunión, el matrimonio aprovechó para salir a comer. Fueron a un restaurante muggle, donde podrían pasar más desapercibidos y, tras pedir la comida, empezaron a charlar.

\- Lizzy me ha contado que han intentado atacar a James esta mañana. – Murmuró ella. No quería que nadie los escuchara, aunque sabía que los miembros de ese grupo jamás comerían allí. Despreciaban a los muggles por encima de todo.

\- Lo sé, me he encontrado antes con Albus y me lo ha contado. – Respondió Scorpius, con la mirada fija en su copa. – ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Un poco asustada, pero con todo el trabajo que tiene últimamente no tiene tiempo ni para darle vueltas a la cabeza. – Suspiró, un poco indecisa antes de seguir hablando, pero era su marido y siempre se lo contaban todo. – La comunidad internacional nos ha dado la espalda.

El rubio guardó silencio unos instantes, procesando lo que su mujer acababa de decirle. Nadie acudiría en su ayuda cuando todo – porque estaba seguro aquello ya solo era cuestión de tiempo – explotara.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Lizzy y el resto de su departamento están tan estresados. – Contestó, finalmente. – Menuda locura.

\- Estoy muy preocupada.

\- Los niños estarán bien, tranquila. – Respondió él, consciente de lo que realmente la asustaba. La conocía perfectamente, no le hacía falta escuchar las palabras exactas para saber lo que rondaba su cabeza.

\- Hogwarts ya no es seguro.

\- Pero van siempre acompañados por aurores y se tienen los unos a los otros. Sé que no van a hacer nada arriesgado, confía en ellos. – Insistió él.

\- No temo por lo que ellos hagan, sino por lo que puedan hacerles.

\- No va a pasarles nada malo, los sacaremos del país si hace falta, pero nadie va a tocarles ni un pelo. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Todo va a salir bien, Rose.

\- Eso espero, Scorp. – Le cogió la mano sobre la mesa y suspiró. – Eso espero.

* * *

El reloj dio la media noche y Leah entró a la Sala de los Menesteres – que había adoptado la forma de un aula normal – por última vez, acompañada ahora de Orion. Había dado varios viajes con la capa de invisibilidad, para que nadie los descubriera – no podían permitirse ningún descuido y todos no cabían debajo ya, habían crecido mucho –. La dobló con cuidado y se sentó sobre una mesa, frente a todos los demás, que la miraban impacientes. Hizo un _muffliato_ antes de empezar a hablar, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar realmente. Se había imaginado aquella situación un millón de veces en Los últimos días, lo tenía todo planeado, pero ahora estaba indecisa. Suspiró al notar las miradas fijas de los demás. Tenía que decir algo sí o sí.

\- Bueno, primera reunión. – Comenzó finalmente, con una media sonrisa y tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. – Lo primero, Jane, ¿de verdad te encuentras con fuerza para hacer esto?

\- Salí de la enfermería hace ya cuatro días, estoy perfectamente. – Respondió la rubia, dedicándole una mirada de ánimo.

\- Vale, pues vayamos a ello… - Leah se puso de pie y miró a los cuatro. – Hemos hablado de esto antes, ya sabemos a lo que venimos aquí.

\- Vamos a encontrar a esa gente y hacerles pagar lo que le hicieron a Jane. – Dijo Orion mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Exactamente, pero para eso tenemos que practicar. – Añadió ella. – Quiero que os pongáis en parejas así que Lyra con Jane y Dan con Orion. – Los otros cuatro asintieron y se pusieron de pie también. – Tenéis que intentar desarmar al otro y no valen los hechizos aturdidores. Estamos aquí para mejorar la puntería, ya tendremos tiempo para hacer duelos de verdad. Los dos que lo logren podrán intentar desarmarme a mí, aunque buena suerte con ello.

\- Creída.

\- Gánale a Orion y trata de demostrarme que me equivoco, hermanito. – Lo retó ella, volviendo a su tono habitual.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada. Le alegraba ver que su hermana había dejado por fin los nervios atrás – a él jamás podría engañarlo – y se mostraba tal y como era. Miró al rubio que asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron un poco para poder pelear bien. Lyra y Jane se dedicaron una media sonrisa antes de imitarlos.

\- Posicionaos y empezad a la de tres. – Leah tomó aire. – Una… dos… ¡tres!

Los cuatro chicos empezaron a lanzar _expelliarmus_ y a defenderse con _protego_. El combate de las dos chicas no duró mucho, ya que Jane consiguió desarmar a Lyra en apenas un par de minutos mientras que el de los chicos duró un poco más y fue más reñido. Finalmente, Dan consiguió que la varita de Orion saliera volando.

\- Más suerte la próxima, rubito.

\- Ahora presume, pero bien que te ha costado ganarme. – Replicó él, un poco molesto. Odiaba perder.

\- Está bien. – Intervino la morena. – Ahora, ¿quién quiere ver si puede desarmarme a mí?

\- Esto va a ser tan divertido, hermanita. – Dan se colocó frente a ella y se colocó en posición. Ella no tardó en imitarlo. - ¿Lista para perder?

\- Sigue soñando. – No pudo evitar reír al decir aquello. - ¿Lyra, cuentas tú?

Ella asintió y contó hasta tres. Leah agitó su varita y su hermano a punto estuvo de no poder protegerse. La fulminó un poco con la mirada y ella sonrió antes de agitarla de nuevo. Su estrategia siempre consistía en atacar antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La varita de Dan salió volando y ella se acercó a él, con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Qué decías? – Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

\- Que tengo que practicar más.

\- Me gusta esa respuesta. – Lanzó una carcajada y miró a su prima. - ¿Jane?

\- Puedo intentarlo.

Su combate tampoco duró demasiado. Leah volvió a ganar con apenas un par de movimientos de varita. La rubia recogió su varita del suelo, pensando que realmente la otra tenía un don para aquello, pero un poco frustrada. Su lado competitivo le decía que tendría que haber ganado aquel tonto duelo.

\- Bueno, ya me vengaré en el campo de quidditch. – Dijo con una sonrisa, consciente de que aquello la fastidiaría.

\- Eso habrá que verlo. – Contestó la otra, picada, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír también. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, el torneo de quidditch seguía siendo importante para ellos. Miró entonces su reloj y suspiró. Era muy tarde. – Bueno, la sesión ha terminado por hoy. Mi consejo es que siempre recordéis que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

\- Y el nuestro no se lo van a ver a venir. – Añadió Lyra.

\- Exactamente. – Leah se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. – Si entrenamos dos veces por semana, creo que dentro de poco podremos hacer aunque sea algo pequeño.

\- Y así les demostraremos que su ataque en lugar de amedrentarnos, ha hecho que nos unamos todavía más contra ellos. – Dijo Jane.

\- Consecuencias inesperadas, estoy convencida de que no se lo ven venir. – La mayor de los Potter dijo aquello con confianza. Lo sabía de buena mano, estaba segura de que ellos no esperaban aquello o, bueno, al menos no todos. Sabía que a él no lo engañaba, que la conocía demasiado bien, pero ya estaba pensando también en eso. Se mordió el labio de forma involuntaria. Sabía que iba a arriesgarse demasiado, pero no podía soportar la idea de que él sufriera algún daño a pesar de todo. – Van a arrepentirse, ya lo veréis, aunque debemos ser cuidadosos o acabaremos expulsados. No pienso delatarlos al director sin más, esto es algo personal.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Le preguntó Dan, frunciendo el ceño. Temía un poco que su hermana se pasara de la raya, aunque siendo sinceros, él también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de parar a esa gente.

\- Ya os lo contaré, tengo que ultimar unos detalles, pero después de esto al menos sabremos a quiénes nos enfrentamos.

\- Miedo me das. – Respondió él.

\- Miedo es lo que van a empezar a tener ellos. Van a aprender que nadie se mete con mi familia y se marcha sin pagar un alto precio.


	17. Chapter 15

El sábado siguiente por fin llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade – aquel año, debido a todos los ataques que había habido recientemente, la habían retrasado más de lo normal – y los cinco decidieron tomarse un descanso y disfrutar. Querían olvidarse de lo que había sucedido y de lo que pasaría pronto, solo querían ser unos adolescentes como cualquier otros.

\- Ingrid. – La chica se giró un poco para poder ver bien a Orion, que la miraba con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Era una suerte que los aurores estuvieran dando vueltas por el pueblo y les hubieran dejado unas horas de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Todavía no me has dicho qué quieres hacer. – El rubio volvió la vista al frente y siguió andando. – Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que, proponga lo que proponga, dirás que quieres hacer otra cosa.

\- Chico listo. – La morena lanzó una carcajada y lo cogió de la mano, obligándolo a detenerse. Se colocó frente a él y le dedicó una de esas miradas que tanto le gustaban. – Invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla es demasiado típico así que, ¿qué te parece comprar algo en Honeydukes y comérnoslo sentado en alguna colina de los alrededores?

\- Una buena idea. – El chico asintió.

\- Genial, invito yo. – Tiró un poco de él y empezó a correr hacia la tienda, mientras él negaba con la cabeza. – ¡Vamos Malfoy, no tenemos todo el día!

\- No seas tan mandona, Scott. – Dijo, tratando de aguantar la risa y andando con tranquilidad. Ella tiró un poco más fuerte y bufó un poco. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Solo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado tu invitación. – Contestó, arrugando la nariz. – Eres un imbécil.

Orion sonrió antes de soltar su mano y abrazarla por la cintura. Ella movió la cabeza con exasperación, pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a seguir andando, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y la piel de gallina. Siempre que él la cogía así se sentía abrumada, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, una corriente eléctrica recorría su estómago y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, pensaba en cosas en las que, según su madre siempre le había dicho, una chica de 16 años no debía pensar.

\- ¿Cuánto vas a admitir que estás loquita por mí?

Ingrid se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su cuello y escuchar aquellas palabras en su oído. "Contrólate", se dijo a sí misma. Cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta y suspiró.

\- No lo estoy. – Consiguió murmurar, con la garganta completamente seca.

\- Pues yo creo que sí. – El rubio miró a ambos lados antes de comenzar a besar su cuello y el lado de su cara. La sintió temblar y la sujetó con más fuerza. – Venga, admítelo.

\- No. – Ingrid se mordió un poco el labio mientras él seguía besando su piel. – Reconócelo tú.

\- ¿El qué? – Lo notó sonreír y agarró sus manos casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Que estás loco por mí.

\- Puedo hacer algo mejor… - Le mordió la oreja y ella tuvo que contener un gemido. Le encantaba torturarla así. – Ven esta noche conmigo a la Sala de los Menesteres.

La chica se puso completamente roja al escuchar aquello. A pesar de todo el tiempo – desde cuarto curso – que llevaban con sus idas y venidas nunca habían pasado a mayores y, si él le tenía la mitad de ganas que ella a él, aquella noche cruzarían la raya.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que le diría a mis compañeras de cuarto? – Era la peor excusa del mundo, no sabía por qué había dicho aquello, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

\- ¿Que vas a dormir conmigo?

\- No lo sé, Orion. – "Si solo fuera dormir...", pensó.

\- Bueno, hay más sitios.

\- ¿Qué quieres...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. El chico la levantó un poco del suelo y la llevó hasta una callejuela cercana. Antes de darse cuenta tenía la espalda contra la pared y los labios de Orion sobre los suyos. Le siguió el beso, pegándolo más a ella si aquello era posible. Él la aupó entonces un poco e hizo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de empezar a besar su cuello y deslizar las manos bajo su camiseta. Ingrid volvió a estremecerse.

\- Aquí no. – Dijo, rompiendo el beso y respirando entrecortadamente. Le retiró la mano, que estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de su sujetador. Él la quitó y le dedicó una media sonrisa que hizo que ella apretara un poco los labios.

\- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. – Se disculpó él. No quería incomodar a Ingrid, pero cada día que pasaba le tenía más ganas.

\- Es que aquí cualquiera podría vernos.

\- En serio, lo siento, Ingrid. – Acarició su mejilla lentamente y se acercó a su oído. – Por eso mismo, ¿por qué no vienes esta noche?

\- Yo… - Empezó a mordisquear su cuello y ella gimió un poco. No sabía qué hacer, le apetecía mucho ir pero, al mismo tiempo, le daba un poco de miedo.

\- No haremos nada, solo dormir, ¿vale? – Él pareció leerle la mente y ella sonrió.

\- Está bien. – Orion se separó de ella y la miró sorprendido, incapaz de creerse que hubiera aceptado de verdad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Pasaré la noche contigo.

La besó otra vez con pasión. Aquella noche iba a ser inolvidable.

* * *

\- ¿Tu color favorito?

Jane lanzó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de los chicos de la mesa de al lado. Matt insistía en conocer todos los detalles de su vida, incluyendo cosas tan tontas como su color y su número favoritos. La rubia no podía evitar preguntarse si se esforzaba tanto con todas las chicas o si lo hacía solo porque era ella.

\- El lila. – Contestó tras meditarlo durante unos instantes. - ¿Y el tuyo?

\- El blanco.

\- ¿El blanco? – Arrugó un poco la frente.

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – Matt le dedicó una media sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a Jane hacer preguntas y comentarios sobre cualquier cosa.

\- Es que es la unión de todos los colores. – Respondió. – Nunca había conocido a nadie cuyo color favorito fuera ese. Me has sorprendido.

\- ¿Para bien? – Enarcó una ceja y ella volvió a reír.

\- Estamos solo hablando de un color.

\- ¿Y qué? – Insistió él. – Venga, ¿para bien o para mal? ¿Crees que el blanco es un buen color favorito o tengo que buscarme otro para impresionarte?

\- Creo que es una mala idea cambiar tus gustos por gustarle a una persona. – Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. – Pero el blanco es un buen color favorito.

\- Nunca cambiaría quien soy por una chica, tranquila. – Sonrió. – ¿Qué más puedo preguntarte?

\- No lo sé, tú dirás. – Jane se encogió de hombros. – Creo que me has preguntado prácticamente por todo, llevamos más de tres horas aquí sentados y esta es mi cuarta cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa? – Se acercó un poco a ella y bajó el tono de voz. – Soy mayor de edad, puedo pedirte lo que quieras. ¿Un whisky de fuego o un hidromiel?

\- Yo no bebo.

\- ¿Nunca has probado el alcohol? – Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. – Espera, ¿alguna vez has estado en alguna fiesta?

\- Bueno, en alguna. – Murmuró ella, sonrojándose un poco. – Es que no me gusta mucho trasnochar, ni la música alta, ni las aglomeraciones. He bajado a las de la sala común con Orion y Leah me llevó en verano a una discoteca de Londres.

\- ¿Y lo del alcohol?

\- No, jamás lo he probado. – Contestó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, mis padres siempre dicen…

\- ¿Haces caso de todo lo que te dicen tus padres, Jane? – Él sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

\- No quiero decepcionarlos. – Confesó, bajando la mirada. No sabía cuándo se había vuelto tan seria la conversación.

\- Vaya.

Algo encajó entonces en la mente de Matt. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a la chica, sus razonamientos, sus motivaciones. Por eso siempre estaba tan estresada e intentaba cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, por eso algo se quebraba en sus ojos cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de fallar: le daba miedo decepcionar a sus padres.

\- Ven. – Se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano. Ella arrugó la frente y él le dedicó una mirada de cariño. – Venga, confía en mí.

\- Está bien. – Ella la aceptó y se puso también de pie.

Matt sonrió y la llevó hasta la barra donde se sentó en un taburete y le dijo a ella que hiciera lo mismo. La rubia lo hizo, aunque un poco extrañada. ¿Qué pretendía?

\- Ponme dos chupitos de whisky de fuego. – Pidió. El camarero lo miró durante unos instantes, algo dubitativo. – Soy mayor de edad, ¿necesitas algo que lo acredite?

\- No, no te preocupes. Serán…

\- Aquí tienes. – El moreno dejó dos monedas sobre la mesa mientras el hombre los servía. Una vez estuvieron servidos se volvió hacia Jane que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. – Es solo un chupito.

\- No debería.

\- No sabes lo que es la adrenalina hasta que llegas borracho a casa y tienes que fingir estar sobrio delante de tu madre. – Le acercó uno de los vasitos antes de coger el otro. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- ¿Está bueno? – Preguntó, mirando el líquido. Algo dentro de ella quería probarlo, sabía que por un poco no pasaría nada y que nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

\- A mí me gusta. – Zabini se encogió de hombros. – Dale una oportunidad.

\- Supongo que por una vez no pasaría nada…

\- Claro que no. – Él sonrió. – Todo el mundo lo hace.

\- Está bien. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa y cogió el vaso.

\- Brindemos. – Sugirió él, levantando el suyo. – Por tu primera vez. – Ella se sonrojó al escuchar aquello y Matt no pudo evitar reír. Le encantaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser. Se acercó a su oído, para aclarárselo en un susurro. – Tu primera vez con el alcohol, no pienses mal.

\- No he… pensado mal. – Dijo, tartamudeando un poco. Se ponía muy nerviosa cuando le hablaba tan cerca. Él se separó con una sonrisa y ella levantó el vaso. – Por mi primera vez con el alcohol.

Ambos se lo tomaron de un solo trago y Jane no pudo evitar encoger la cara. El licor le había quemado la garganta y el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo le había sentado sorprendentemente bien. El moreno la miró de forma interrogante, queriendo saber qué le había parecido.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No está mal. – Contestó. – Arde, pero está bueno.

\- ¿Quieres otro?

\- Pero solo uno más y ahora pago yo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Ya te has gastado demasiado dinero en mí hoy.

\- Te dije que te invitaba, además, solo han sido unas cuantas bebidas. – Matt sacó más dinero de su bolsillo. – Ya pagarás tú otro día.

\- ¿Piensas repetir la cita? – Se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Solo si tú quieres. – Sonrió y terminó de acercarse a ella, hasta rozar sus labios. Jane cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, aunque se echó para atrás. No quería que los demás la vieran besando al chico así como así y creyeran que era una más de su lista de conquistas. Matt volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto al camarero. – Otros dos, por favor.


	18. Chapter 16

Dan y Alex volvían al castillo cogidos de la mano, en silencio. Habían pasado un día estupendo en Hogsmeade y al chico casi se le habían olvidado todos sus problemas. Miró a la pelirroja de reojo y suspiró. Muchas veces tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo a ella, de que sus acciones no repercutieran en su familia – que estaba perfectamente protegida – sino en Alex. Ella no tenía nada que ver con aquello, no había hecho nada malo, su único problema era ser la novia del chico equivocado. Se detuvo bruscamente y ella arrugó la frente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Dan?

\- ¿No te preocupe que vayan a por ti por mi culpa? – Preguntó a bocajarro. Su novia lo soltó de la mano y se colocó frente a él. - ¿No te da miedo?

\- Claro que no. – Contestó. – Si hacen eso es que son unos cobardes.

\- Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que son.

\- No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solita. – Alex sonrió y apoyó una mano en la mejilla de su novio. – Son las desventajas de salir con un Potter, sabía dónde me metía. ¿Sabes que a mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia cuando se enteró?

\- Creía que le caía bien.

\- Y te adora, pero en un primer momento me preguntó que si estaba loca. – La chica sonrió de forma distraída. – Decía que no eran buenos tiempos para salir con un Potter y yo le contesté que me daba igual, que me enfrentaría a lo que hiciera falta por ti.

\- Te quiero, Alex, ¿te lo he mencionado alguna vez? – Le dedicó una media sonrisa, realmente enternecido por lo que acababa de decirle.

\- Alguna que otra. – Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

\- En serio, eres realmente valiente. Ninguna otra haría esto.

\- Dan, lo hago porque te quiero, no es una carga que me pese. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio levemente. – Si vienen a por mí, lucharé y si van a por ti, también lo haré. Estamos juntos en esto, puedes confiar en mí, puedes pedir mi ayuda cuando lo necesites y puedes desahogarte conmigo cuando estés asustado. Ya que no tienes un auror siguiéndote, deja que yo me encargue de ayudarte.

\- Eres la mejor.

\- No, solo soy tu novia. – Se encogió de hombros y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. – Te quiero y, pase lo que pase, seguiré haciéndolo.

Volvieron a besarse con dulzura, dejando atrás todas las preocupaciones. Dan se obligó a pensar que Alex estaría a salvo aunque, de todas formas, siempre procuraría tenerla vigilada, solo por si acaso. Siguieron besándose hasta que unas risas y una voz muy conocidas los interrumpieron.

\- Señores Delegados, esto es un escándalo. – Ambos se separaron y fulminaron a Leah con la mirada. La morena los miraba cruzada de brazos y, a su lado, Lyra no paraba de reír. – Debería avisar a alguien, al mismísimo director si hace falta, y advertirle de que los alumnos que mejor ejemplo deben dar andan besuqueándose como colegiales.

\- ¿No podíais seguir vuestro camino sin más, verdad? – Dan resopló. Su hermana siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- No he podido resistirme, es tan raro veros acaramelados que me he quedado en shock. – Respondió ella, con una de sus características medias sonrisas. – Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie, supongo que querrás mantener tu reputación.

\- Igual que tú la tuya. – El moreno también sonrió. – ¿Quieres algo?

\- Me ofendes, ¿no puedo ni siquiera venir a saludarte?

\- En estas circunstancias no. Yo nunca te he interrumpido cuando te he visto con un chico.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Enarcó una ceja. – En cuarto año le dijiste a uno que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a tu hermana.

\- Eso fue necesario. – Replicó su hermano. – Estaba en séptimo e intentaba meterte mano en mitad de un pasillo abarrotado de gente.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor me habría encontrado con una escena similar si hubiera pasado por aquí cinco minutos más tarde.

Alex se puso completamente roja al escuchar aquel comentario mientras los dos hermanos estallaban en carcajadas, aunque todos sabían que el comentario de la chica había sido solo una exageración, que, tal y como eran los dos, cinco minutos más tarde ya no habrían estado siquiera ahí.

\- Por Merlín, chicos, mirad. – La voz preocupada de Lyra los alertó. Leah sacó la varita rápidamente mientras miraba en la dirección que señalaba la rubia.

\- No es posible. – Murmuró Dan, a su lado, apretando un poco los puños. Definitivamente, alguien iba a morir aquella tarde.

* * *

Matt llevaba a Jane en brazos. La chica, bastante borracha después de haberse tomado tres chupitos de whiskey de fuego, uno de hidromiel y otros tres de una bebida muggle llamada tequila, no podía parar de hablar y le había contado cosas que, estaba seguro, no le habría dicho jamás estando sobria como todo lo relacionado con su vida amorosa – que todos los chicos que le habían gustado antes habían pasado de ella, que estaba demasiado ocupada como para mantener una relación con nadie, que él la tenía completamente desconcertada y no sabía qué hacer – o sus problemas con sus padres – según ella, querían que fuera perfecta y le exigían demasiado alegando que podía con eso y con mucho más –. Ahora hablaba de ropa, más concretamente de su ropa interior y los problemas que solía tener para encontrar sujetadores que no parecieran hechos para niñas de diez años. Tragó saliva. ¿Cómo había acabado hablando de aquello?

\- Jane, no es que quiera interrumpirte, pero creo que deberías cambiar de tema de conversación. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué? – Hizo un puchero y él sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. – Lo que te digo es verdad, por suerte el que llevo hoy es muy bonito, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

\- Por Merlín, no me hagas esto. – Él negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquella pregunta? Era obvio que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero él estaba recurriendo a todo el autocontrol que había en su cuerpo para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

\- Bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes, es precioso. – Se encogió de hombros. – En realidad me lo he puesto pensando en nuestra cita, no sé por qué porque no soy de esas que caen a la primera de turno, pero cuando me estaba vistiendo lo he visto y he pensado que era perfecto para salir contigo.

\- Joder, Jane, no puedes decirme esas cosas. – Dijo, cada vez más nervioso. Iba a volverlo completamente loco.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Volvió a hacer un puchero.

\- Porque no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando una chica sexy le dice esas cosas a un chico…

\- ¿Crees que soy sexy? – Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- Creo que eres preciosa. – Confesó él. Total, estaba borracha, ¿qué más daba lo que le dijera? Probablemente no se acordaría del todo bien. Él todavía tenía lagunas de su primera borrachera. – Y me importas tanto que, por mucho que insistas, no voy a quitarte la camiseta.

\- Sabes que soy virgen, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella, de repente.

\- Lo imaginaba. – Respondió Matt.

\- Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo. – Dijo sin más, como si acabara de decirle la hora que era. Él la miró asombrado, sin saber qué decir y la rubia lanzó una carcajada. – Lo sé, es una locura, hace algo más de un mes me eras completamente indiferente, pero ahora todo es distinto. Nadie me hace reír como tú y me haces sentirme tranquila y a gusto, como nadie o, bueno, casi nadie, Orion también pero es mi primo y no cuenta, no hablo de la mismo, no es el mismo sentimiento, ni mucho menos, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Sí, seguro que sí o no, no lo sé, el caso es que me haces sentirme yo misma y eso casi nadie lo había logrado y, desde luego, nadie de fuera de mi familia y siento mariposas en el estómago cuando te veo y sé que es lo que quiero. Contigo no bastan solo los besos, quiero más.

\- Jane, no puedes estar haciéndome esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A ti no te gusto?

\- Claro que me gustas, joder, ¡me encantas! Pero me estás poniendo ahora mismo en una situación muy difícil. – Negó con la cabeza. – No sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás borracha, cómo mañana te acuerdes de esto te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dicho y, si yo hiciera algo, me estaría aprovechando de ti.

\- Mañana sobria seguiré pensando lo mismo. – Susurró ella. – Que no lo diga, no quiere decir que no lo piense.

Matt suspiró y se recordó a sí mismo que debía tener autocontrol. Levantó un poco la vista, intentando calcular cuánto le quedaba para llegar al castillo, y se encontró de frente con cuatro figuras conocidas. Tragó saliva. Aquello podría ser su salvación o su condena. Conforme se fue acercando notó que estaban tensos y vio que Leah le apuntaba con la varita. Aquello era una mala señal.

\- Baja el arma, Potter. – Dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para que lo oyeran. – No le estoy haciendo nada, solo está borracha.

\- ¿Has emborrachado a mi prima? – Dan enfatizó el posesivo y lo miró con expresión enfadada.

\- Yo le di un chupito porque me dijo que nunca había probado el alcohol. – Explicó él, deteniéndose junto a ellos. – Pero después de ese parece que le cogió el gusto y acabamos bebiendo tequila.

\- ¡¿Le has dado tequila?! – Exclamaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Lo tomó ella sola, no la obligué a nada!

\- Por Merlín, Matt, deberías haberla parado antes de que esto pasara. – Lyra negó con la cabeza. – Aunque claro, ella es mayorcita, debería haber tenido más cuidado.

\- ¿Me ayudáis a subirla a su dormitorio? – Les preguntó él entonces, prefiriendo ignorar el tema. – No puedo subirla hasta las habitaciones de las chicas así como así.

\- No creo que quiera que sus compañeras la vean así, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero se llevan bastante mal. – Contestó Leah.

\- ¿Mal? ¿Por qué?

\- Son unas zorras y me tienen envidia porque soy más lista y más guapa que ellas. – Dijo Jane, lanzando una carcajada. – O eso dice Leah.

\- ¿Es una borracha de las que habla mucho? – Preguntó la morena, abriendo mucho los ojos. Jamás había visto a su prima en ese estado, pero parecía que dejaba de lado las inhibiciones. El día que ella le había dicho aquella frase la reprendió y ahora la decía ella tan alegremente.

\- Y de cualquier cosa. – Explicó el chico antes de suspirar. - ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿La subo a mi dormitorio?

\- Se morirá de la vergüenza en cuanto se le pase. – Lyra negó con la cabeza. – Lo mejor será que duerma esta noche con nosotras.

\- Sí, bájala, la llevaremos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- Está bien. – Matt miró a Jane, que hizo otro puchero. – No me mires así.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa con lo que te he dicho?

\- Cuando estés sobria, lo hablamos. – La cortó rápidamente. Lo único que le faltaba es que dijera aquello delante de los demás. Le dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerla de pie. – Ahora vete con Leah y Lyra, ellas cuidarán de ti.

Las dos chicas la cogieron con cuidado – cada una de un brazo – y empezaron a andar hacia el castillo tras despedirse con una leve sonrisa. Matt suspiró y se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno parejita, os dejo, tengo que irme urgentemente.

\- ¿A dónde? – Dan frunció el ceño.

\- A darme una buena ducha de agua fría. – Murmuró. – Por Merlín, tu prima va a acabar conmigo.

* * *

Orion esperaba inquieto en la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres a la hora acordada. ¿Y si Ingrid había cambiado de opinión y no iba? Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en que iría, probablemente solo se estaba retrasando un poco. Decidió esperarla unos diez minutos, si en aquel tiempo no llegaba regresaría a su dormitorio. Por suerte, en seguida escuchó unas pisadas y vio a la morena girando la esquina del pasillo. Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo y él suspiró aliviado.

\- Por un momento temí que no vinieras. – Murmuró antes de besarla.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? – Ingrid se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Entramos?

Orion asintió y abrió la puerta. La sala se había transformado en un amplio y cómodo dormitorio para ellos y el chico no pudo evitar morderse un poco el labio.

\- Bonito sitio. – Murmuró Ingrid, mirándolo de reojo. – Creo que en esa cama podremos dormir bien.

\- Seguro que sí. – El rubio sonrió antes de cogerla por la cintura y acercarla a él, dejando sus rostros a muy poca distancia. Notó su respiración entrecortada y le acarició la espalda de forma cariñosa. – No va a pasar nada que no quieras, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- El problema es que no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero. – Bajó un poco la mirada, pero en seguida volvió a subirla. – O quizás el problema es que sí lo sé, pero me da un poco de miedo seguir adelante con esto.

\- Si no quieres…

\- Como te acabo de decir, creo que el problema es que sí lo quiero, pero me desconciertas tanto que no estoy muy segura de si es lo correcto.

Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a besarla con dulzura. Ella correspondió su beso y pronto comenzó a acariciar su cuello y su torso. Lentamente él comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que se mordiera el labio.

\- ¿Por qué dices que te desconcierto? – Se atrevió a preguntar, antes de subir un poco y volver a unir sus labios.

\- No lo sé. Me empeñé hace mucho tiempo en no salir contigo, me dije que solo eras una diversión, pero ambos sabemos que eso cambió hace ya bastante. – Paró de hablar cuando un nuevo suspiró se escapó de sus labios al sentir sus labios en su clavícula. – Orion, sé que no me lo has vuelto a preguntar, pero espero que tu propuesta siga en pie.

\- ¿Mi propuesta? – Él frunció un poco la frente, pero siguió a la suyo, repartiendo besos y acariciando la piel de la chica bajo su camiseta.

\- Quiero salir contigo. – Dijo ella finalmente. – Te estoy respondiendo que sí.

\- ¿En serio? – Abrió mucho los ojos y se separó un poco de ella, incapaz de creérselo. El curso anterior se lo había preguntado varias veces y siempre le había dicho que era mejor seguir siendo solo un juego, pero aquello lo cambiaba todo. ¡Por fin había dicho que sí!

\- En serio.

Volvió a besarla con pasión y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la cama donde siguió repartiendo besos y caricias. Ingrid no se quedó corta y lo siguió, consiguiendo deshacerse en seguida de su camiseta y sus pantalones. Orion tampoco tardó demasiado en deshacerse de la ropa de la chica. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana hasta que – tal y como había predicho Ingrid cuando él le propuso dormir juntos –, llegaron al momento que los dos ansiaban y temían a partes iguales.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No te traje aquí con esta intención.

\- Ambos sabemos que sí. – Ingrid lanzó una carcajada a pesar de los nervios. – Y también sabemos que yo venía exactamente a lo mismo cuando acepté. Es lo que quiero, aunque haya dudado un poco.

Él volvió a besarla y ella no pudo evitar estremecerse. No le hizo falta pedirle que tuviera cuidado, Orion fue todo lo tierno que pudo y mucho más y ella se lo agradeció. Aquella sería una noche que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de levantarse y vestirse entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices, los dos salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano, aunque acordaron no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado esa noche. La primera vez de los dos sería un secreto que quedaría entre ellos y la Sala de los Menesteres.


	19. Chapter 17

Cuando Jane abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior la asaltaron. Se incorporó en la cama de un salto y tuvo que contener un grito. ¿Pero qué había dicho? Miró a su lado y vio que Leah dormía profundamente. No quería despertarla – después de todo lo que había hecho por ella lo que menos quería era seguir molestándola –, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Aquello era una locura.

\- Leah… - La sacudió un poco, pero esta ni se inmutó. Le dio un poco más fuerte – Leah, por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Murmuró la morena, dándole la espalda.

\- Es importante. – La ansiedad se notaba en la voz de su prima y esta volvió a girarse para quedar frente a ella, aunque siguió con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya?

\- Puede que ayer le dijera a Matt que quiero, bueno, hacer… eso con él. – Susurró la rubia, notando cómo su cara se ponía completamente roja.

\- ¿Qué? – Leah se incorporó de la cama y abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, su Jane jamás habría dicho eso. – Dime que es solo una broma.

\- Por Merlín, ojalá lo fuera. – Enterró el rostro entre las manos y negó con la cabeza. – Le dije que quería perder la virginidad con él y también le pregunté si quería ver mi sujetador.

\- Jane, no puedes ir diciéndole eso a la gente así como así.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? – Miró a su prima con el arrepentimiento pintado en su mirada. – Menos mal que él me detuvo, pobrecillo, lo puse en una situación realmente comprometida, por suerte no hizo nada.

\- Se habría aprovechado de ti y Matt no es de esos. – Trató de tranquilizarla Leah al notar que empezaba a temblar levemente.

\- Le había dado mi consentimiento, le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera, – Jane se mordió el labio levemente. – pero él dijo eso mismo, que estaría aprovechándose de mí y que le importaba demasiado como para hacerme eso.

La morena la miró sin saber qué decir. A lo mejor Matt no le había mentido al decir que Jane era distinta y que tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Suspiró y abrazó a la chica, que estaba completamente blanca.

\- ¿A ti él te gusta?

\- Creo que sí. – Confesó en un murmullo.

\- ¿Solo crees? – Insistió un poco ella.

\- Vale, sí, me gusta Matt, pero no termino de fiarme de él, además, no puedo permitirme perder el tiempo.

\- Jane, yo creo que deberías confiar en él. – La rubia la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella sonrió. – No te estoy diciendo que corras y te lances a sus brazos, pero después de lo de ayer creo que ha demostrado que no va buscando solo lo fácil.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Lo sé por experiencia propia. – Leah suspiró. Cualquier otro habría aprovechado la ocasión sin dudarlo ni un instante, Jane había tenido suerte. Ojalá hubiera más chicos como Matt. – Y respecto a lo de perder el tiempo… Creo que despejarte un poco de las clases, podría venirte bien.

\- ¿Crees que querrá hablar conmigo de lo que pasó ayer o ignorará el tema? – Se puso roja. – Es que es una locura, ¿cómo se supone que voy a poder mirarlo a la cara después de haberle dicho todo eso?

\- Yo creo que tendríais que hablarlo, que tendrías que decirle cómo te sientes. – La morena se encogió un poco de hombros. – Total, ya se lo dijiste ayer así que, ¿por qué no repetírselo?

\- No volveré a beber en mi vida.

\- Eso hemos dicho todos. – La fulminó con la mirada y ella rió. – No me mires así, es la pura verdad.

\- Creo que lo mejor será volver a mi Sala Común, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – Se levantó de la cama de su prima y abrió un poco la cortina para poder salir. – Oye Leah, gracias, de verdad.

\- No me las des, para eso estoy. – La morena sonrió. – Y ya sabes lo que te he dicho, habla con él y dejad las cosas claras.

\- Lo haré. – Le devolvió la sonrisa, recogió su ropa, que su prima le había dejado doblada sobre su baúl, y salió rápidamente de la habitación, con la cabeza echa un lío.

* * *

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Ed. – Dijo Cassie con una sonrisa nerviosa. Habían quedado para que él la ayudara con Runas y la chica no podía estar más feliz.

\- De nada, no me cuesta. – Se encogió de hombros y la miró con ternura. – Además, las chicas dicen que eres muy lista y apenas vas a darme trabajo.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré. – Lanzó una carcajada. - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Creo que estaría bien empezar con una traducción sencilla para ver dónde fallas. – Sugirió él.- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues este texto, por ejemplo.

La rubia asintió y comenzó a trabajar mientras Ed la miraba con cierta curiosidad. Marianne había dejado caer algo sobre que a la chica le gustaba y él no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Cassie era guapa, probablemente era la más guapa de su familia, mucho más que Lyra y Carina – aunque esta era todavía demasiado pequeña para saber cómo sería en unos años –. A él le gustaba una chica, pero sabía que Emma pasaba completamente de él y a lo mejor verla tontear un poco con la otra la ponía celosa, además, no le vendría mal divertirse un poco. Cassie parecía una chica bastante madura para su edad pero, si tal y como decía Marianne le gustaba, no creía que opusiera mucha resistencia. La chica levantó entonces la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio que se estremecía y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Aquello sería muy fácil y, ¿quién sabe?, a lo mejor después de verla con su prima, Emma aceptaría salir con él.

\- Oye, ¿por qué no me cuentas cosas sobre ti? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Cosas como qué?

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

\- Pues lo normal. – Ella se encogió un poco de hombros y fijó su mirada en los apuntes. El corazón se le había acelerado. ¡Ed quería saber más cosas sobre ella! Su plan iba bien, muy bien, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era no estropearlo. – Salir con mis amigas, leer, bailar, lo típico.

\- ¿Te llevas bien con tus compañeras de dormitorio? – Aquella pregunta, que sonó completamente inocente, tenía una clara intención: necesitaba saber cuántos apoyos tenía la chica y cuanta gente iría a matarlo si alguna vez se enteraba de su verdadero plan.

\- Sí, especialmente con Sophie, es mi mejor amiga. – Contestó de forma inocente.

\- Eso es genial. – Sonrió. Bueno, quizás solo esa chica acudiría en su ayuda, aunque no podía olvidarse de Marianne. A lo mejor a su amiga no le hacía mucha gracia que jugara con los sentimientos de su primita pequeña. – Yo me llevo más o menos bien con ellos, pero creo que me llevo mejor con tu prima y las gemelas.

\- Son geniales. – Comentó Cassie, un poco molesta ahora. ¿No estaría él enamorado de alguna de ellas, verdad? Desechó esa idea rápidamente. Si le gustara una de sus amigas, ya habría intentado algo y, hasta donde ella sabía, eso no había pasado. – Yo me llevo muy bien con ellas, fueron las que te recomendaron como profesor de Runas, de hecho.

\- Sí, Marianne me lo dijo. – Sonrió de lado. Aquella chica no sospechaba nada, aunque tenía que elaborar un plan, por si acaso. – ¿Habrías preferido a otro?

\- No. – Se puso roja al decir aquello. Había respondido demasiado rápido. – Quiero decir, me pareces simpático y creo que puedes ser buen profesor.

\- Espero serlo, me gusta mucho la asignatura de Runas, aunque mi favorita es, probablemente, Herbología.

\- La mía es Encantamientos. – Confesó.

\- Es también de mis favoritas, es apasionante. – Ed sonrió. A lo mejor la chica era más interesante de lo que había creído. A lo mejor podía darle una oportunidad real, a pesar de Emma.

\- ¿Verdad?

Cassie rió y ambos comenzaron a hablar, dejando de lado los apuntes. Ya tendrían tiempo de estudiar más tarde.

* * *

 _"_ _Mezclarse con muggles es mezclarse con salvajes. Ten cuidado y vigila a tu "querida" mujer."_

Louis salió corriendo del banco en cuanto leyó aquella nota. No podían hacerle nada a ella, no a Emma, ella no tenía culpa de nada, su único "pecado" era ser su mujer. Sus compañeros lo miraron asombrados, pero él hizo caso omiso a todo y se limitó a desaparecerse. Apareció frente a la puerta de su casa y un estremecimiento lo recorrió. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y, en la fachada, pudo ver el símbolo de aquella gente, una gran M rodeada por un círculo y tachada, grabada a fuego en la piedra. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo y entró en su casa corriendo.

\- ¡Emma! – La llamó, asustado. No podían haberle hecho nada, tenía que estar bien. - ¡Emma!

Nadie contestaba y su ansiedad crecía por momentos. No podría soportar que le hubieran hecho algo, a ella no, ni siquiera tenía poderes para defenderse. ¿Dónde estaba su auror? Esperaba que la hubiera sacado de ahí, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. La casa estaba completamente destrozada: las puertas arrancadas, las ventanas rotas, los muebles por los suelos…, pero en aquel momento nada de eso le importaba. Subió las escaleras corriendo, pero se quedó muy quieto al llegar arriba y ver el cuerpo del auror que le ayudaba a proteger su casa y que se encargaba, especialmente, de la seguridad de su mujer. El hombre estaba tumbado de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos y la varita junto a él. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que habían utilizado la maldición asesina contra él. Se detuvo solo un instante para cerrarle los ojos, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y miedo a seguir adelante. ¿Y si entraba en el dormitorio y se encontraba a Emma así? No lo soportaría. Aún así tomó aire y se obligó a seguir hacia delante. Cruzó la entrada de la habitación principal y no pudo evitar suspirar, aliviado, aunque aquella sensación le duró poco. Emma estaba sentada en la esquina, con las piernas encogidas y la mirada perdida.

\- Emma.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, pero ella no se movió, ni dijo nada. Louis acarició su mejilla y su pelo y comprobó si le habían hecho algo. Vio algo de sangre en su camiseta y, cuando se la levantó, vio que tanto sus brazos como su pecho y su estómago estaban llenos de cortes. Habían utilizado una maldición contra ella y, tal y como estaba la chica, dudaba mucho que hubiera sido solo una punzante. Solo había una que provocara ese efecto en la gente: la _cruciatus_.

\- Emma, por favor, dime algo. – Suplicó, pero ella ni se inmutó. – Vas a ponerte bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero y no puedes dejarme así como así, sé que algo dentro de ti puede oírme así que te prometo que vamos a salir de esta.

Reuniendo la poca esperanza que le quedaba, consiguió conjurar un par de patronus y avisó a Victoire y sus padres. Les contó lo que había sucedido y les pidió que avisaran a los demás. Levantó entonces a su mujer del suelo y salió a la puerta. No podía desaparecerse con ella y tenía que llevarla a San Mungo cuanto antes, solo allí podrían ayudarla. Levantó su varita y el autobús noctámbulo no tardó en aparecer.

\- A San Mungo y cuanto antes.

Pagó el doble del billete y el conductor asintió. Se sentó con su mujer todavía en brazos. Volvió a acariciar su pelo mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha a máxima velocidad.

\- Vas a ponerte bien, Emm, tienes que ponerte bien.

* * *

Fleur y Bill llegaron a San Mungo en cuanto pudieron y recorrieron los pasillos corriendo buscando a su hijo y su nuera. Cuando vieron a Teddy esperando en un pasillo, se detuvieron bruscamente.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo? – Le preguntó su suegra, angustiada.

\- Vic ha salido hace cinco minutos y me ha dicho que estaban preparando una poción para tratar de sacarla de su estado de shock. – Explicó el metamorfamago. – Le han lanzado varias maldiciones y su mente se ha bloqueado para protegerse.

\- Pero, ¿se pondrá bien?

\- Sí, Fleur. – Asintió y forzó una media sonrisa. Sabía que se recuperaría, pero no estaba seguro de qué secuelas podrían quedarle a la chica.

La mujer pareció tranquilizarse un poco y le dedicó una mirada esperanzada a su marido. Aunque nunca lo hubieran dicho en voz alta, todos sabían desde hacía tiempo que Emma – que no tenía nada que ver con su mundo – iba a ser un objetivo clave para ese grupo. Por suerte todo había quedado en un susto, aunque el matrimonio sabía que Louis no volvería a ser el mismo después de aquello.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos hermanos salieron de la habitación. Louis se retorcía las manos, un poco nervioso mientras Victoire lo rodeaba con uno de sus brazos y le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Bill cuando sus hijos llegaron hasta él.

\- Le hemos dado un par de pociones y está durmiendo, esperamos que con esto baste para que salga del shock. – Explicó la rubia.

\- Son unos desgraciados y unos cobardes. – Louis negó con la cabeza.

\- Menos mal que has llegado a tiempo. – Fleur abrazó a su hijo.

\- Me han enviado una nota al trabajo, mamá, querían que llegara, que viera todo eso. – Negó con la cabeza y miró a su cuñado. - ¿Has avisado a la familia del auror?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. – Siguió diciendo. – No puedo permitir que vuelvan a hacerle algo a Emma, ¿y las niñas? Me preocupa que les hagan daño, también podrían atacar a sus aurores y llegar hasta ellas. No puedo decirle nada de esto, no quiero asustarlas.

\- No pienses en eso.

\- Ya no nos vale solo con esto, tenemos que hacer algo más.

\- Avisaré a los demás y todos nos reuniremos. – Dijo Teddy. – No podemos dejar que nos tengan acorralados.


	20. Chapter 18

Aquel sábado se jugaba el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada – Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff – y los alumnos no podían tener más ganas, parecía que no iba a llegar nunca y es que, debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, todo se estaba retrasando en el colegio. Los profesores y el director tenían mejores cosas en las que pensar que en excursiones y campeonatos, pero sabían que los jóvenes necesitaban aquello y es que solo querían olvidar los ataques sobre los que leían a diario, las tensiones dentro del mismo colegio y disfrutar un rato.

Leah se levantó emocionada aquella mañana. Tenía ganas de ganar el partido y empezar bien la temporada. Si ganaban estarían un poco más cerca de ganar el campeonato. Se desperezó en la cama antes de descorrer las cortinas y levantarse.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó a Lyra, que ya se estaba vistiendo.

\- Por Merlín.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su amiga fijamente. Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué le había pasado?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Mírate en un espejo.

La morena salió corriendo hacia el baño, preocupada y sin terminar de entender qué ocurría, aunque eso cambió en cuanto vio su reflejo. Lanzó un grito que, probablemente, despertó a media torre. ¿Por qué tenía el pelo rosa? Volvió corriendo a su dormitorio. Sus compañeras habían descorrido las cortinas al escucharla y la miraban con ojos somnolientos y las bocas muy abiertas al ver su aspecto.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó. - ¡No puedo salir a jugar así! Parezco una bola de chicle muggle, no van a tomarme en serio.

\- ¿Por qué? Si parece que eres guapa y todo, Potter. – Dijo, con ironía Amber.

\- Cállate McLaggen. – La fulminó con la mirada. – No habrás sido tú, ¿no?

\- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que gastarte una broma. – Lanzó una carcajada. – ¿A quién le has enseñado cómo subir a los dormitorios de chicas?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de quién había sido. ¿Quién si no él lo habría hecho? Notó cómo se ponía completamente roja de furia y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Yo lo mato!

\- ¿A quién? – Le preguntó Lyra, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Al idiota de mi hermano!

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, sin cambiarse si quiera, y la rubia la siguió, con la parte de abajo del uniforme de quidditch y la de arriba del pijama.

\- Espera, Leah.

\- Ni espera ni nada, tengo mucha prisa. – Masculló ella. – Vamos a tener una conversación muy interesante.

Dan sabía la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, igual que ella la de la de Slytherin y, estaba segura, sabía el hechizo para poder subir a los dormitorios de las chicas – seguro que sus compañeros de habitación lo habían probado alguna vez y él lo había escuchado –. Aquella había sido su venganza por su pequeña broma antes de la final del año pasado. Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente, todavía perseguida por la otra chica, sin hacerle caso a todos los que la miraban como una loca por llevar el pelo rosa y pasear por el colegio en pijama. Se cruzó con el profesor Watt, que la miró asombrado, pero que no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada ya que desapareció por la esquina antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. No se detuvo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Entró en la Sala Común de Slytherin aprovechando que dos chicos salían y subió a los dormitorios de los chicos. Abrió la puerta de par en par, haciendo que chocara contra la pared, y los compañeros de cuarto de su hermano se sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Daniel Harry Potter!

\- Te sienta bien el rosa, princesita.

\- Di tus últimas palabras porque te juro que te mato. – Iba a acercarse a él, pero Matt se interpuso entre ambos hermanos y la agarró por la cintura. - ¡Suéltame, Zabini!

\- Tranquilízate Leah, por Merlín. – Dijo el chico, sujetándola con más fuerza mientras ella pataleaba e intercambiando una mirada de resignación con Lyra. – Solo ha sido una broma.

\- Tengo un partido de quidditch en un par de horas, ¿cómo se supone que voy a salir así? ¡Soy la capitana y todos van a reírse de mí!

\- Pues te diré lo mismo que me dijiste tú cuando tuve que jugar la final con la piel completamente verde: aguántate, no es para tanto. – Replicó él, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con chulería. – Además, te queda bien.

\- Te odio. – Dejó de forcejear y Matt la soltó, aunque siguió atento, por si acaso.

\- Me quieres, hermanita.

\- Dan, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? – Intervino la rubia.

\- No te atrevas a quejarte Lyra, que tú participaste en la broma de mi hermana. – Sonrió con chulería. – Es mi pequeña venganza por haberos encontrado partiéndoos de risa en la Torre de Gryffindor. Además, no me eches la bronca solo a mí, tu hermano también ha participado. De equipo serpientes a equipo leonas.

\- Se supone que tú eres el Delegado y él un prefecto, no podéis hacer estas cosas. – Se quejó la morena. – Pienso decírselo a mamá.

\- Chivata.

\- Tú le escribiste el año pasado.

\- Pero si papá estuvo a punto de felicitarte. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Seguro que a ella le hace gracia.

\- ¿Sí? Pues ya verás la gracia que le hará cuando yo gane el campeonato. – Leah también sonrió. – Ni con todo el cuerpo rosa pienso perder.

\- Buena suerte en el partido.

\- Te dedicaré la victoria.

Dicho esto, agarró del brazo a la rubia y salió del dormitorio con paso acelerado. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no le quedaba apenas tiempo.

\- De verdad, Dan y tú tenéis una obsesión malsana con el quidditch. – Dijo Lyra, tratando de mantener el paso de la otra cuando salieron al pasillo.

\- Es que si gana mi madre se pasará el verano presumiendo de su hijito: que si ha sido el Delegado, que si notas impecables, que si el mejor expediente de Hogwarts… - Explicó. – No pienso dejarle ganar la copa para que ella me mire con su cara de "aprende de tu hermano".

\- Leah…

\- Quiero muchísimo a Dan, en serio, pero mi orgullo necesita ganar este último torneo como sea. – Suspiró. – Anda, vamos. Tenemos que terminar de prepararnos y desayunar algo antes del partido.

\- Pues lo mejor será entonces que nos demos prisa.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los vestuarios, el resto del equipo ya estaba allí y no pudieron evitar empezar a reír al ver el pelo de su capitana.

\- Fuera bromas. – Los cortó ella dedicándoles una mirada de advertencia que no sirvió absolutamente para nada. Chad se echó hacia atrás y dio un par de golpes en el banco. - ¡Oh venga ya, Crawford!

\- Lo siento, Leah, es que pareces un algodón de azúcar. – Se secó un par de lágrimas y trató de comportarse

\- Pero sigo siendo la capitana del equipo así que nada de risas. – Suspiró antes de sonreír y mirar atentamente a todo el equipo, que poco a poco se fue calmando. – Es el primer partido así que tenemos que darlo todo para demostrarles que queremos volver a ganar este año. Nosotros podemos con esto y más. ¡A por ellos!

Los demás respondieron con gritos y palmadas y se pusieron de pie. Se acercaron hacia la salida, dispuestos a salir juntos al campo, cuando Leah cogió a Chad de la túnica.

\- Id saliendo, en seguida vamos. – Dijo a los otros, que asintieron. Cuando hubieron salido, soltó la túnica del chico y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

\- Oh, venga ya, pareces una niñita pija. – Empezó a reír. – ¿Quién ha sido?

\- Dan.

\- Soy fan de tu hermano. – Consiguió decir entre risas. Leah le pegó en el hombro y él la abrazó. – Eres la mejor capitana que ha tenido jamás Gryffindor, con o sin pelo rosa.

\- Ya, bueno…

\- No te enfades. – La besó y ella se relajó un poco. - ¿Vamos?

\- Sí. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Tenemos un partido que ganar.

Los dos salieron y fueron recibidos por los aplausos de los espectadores.

\- ¡Y aquí sale la capitana de Gryffindor! – Exclamó el comentarista por megafonía. – La gran, la única, la inigualable Leah Potter acompañada del mejor cazador de los últimos años, Chad Crawford.

\- ¡Capitanes!

Leah intercambió una última mirada con sus compañeros antes de dirigirse hacia el árbitro para recibir sus instrucciones y estrecharle la mano al capitán de Hufflepuff. Volvió luego con su equipo y el partido comenzó.

\- ¡Kate Wood anota a los pocos segundos de empezar! ¡10-0 a favor de Gryffindor!

La chica lanzó un pequeño grito de euforia antes de seguir con el juego. Los goles fueron sucediéndose mientras la buscadora de Gryffindor daba vueltas por el campo buscando la snitch, aunque muy pendiente del marcador. Sabía que con Chad, Kate y Lyra como cazadores no tenía nada que temer, pero era el primer partido del nuevo guardián y los nervios podían jugarle una mala pasada. No debía confiarse demasiado. Siguió volando hasta que vio un resplandor dorado. Miró el marcador: 100-90. Tenía que cogerla antes que el otro. Se lanzó a por ella en picado y estiró el brazo. Tenía que cogerla como fuera. El buscador de Hufflepuff no tardó en seguirla, pero ella era más rápida. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, sonrió y alzó el puño cerrado.

\- ¡Leah Potter atrapa la snitch y Gryffindor gana el primer partido de la temporada!

Se dirigió hacia las gradas de Slytherin mientras todos aplaudían y se paró delante de su hermano que la miraba con una ceja enarcada, pero una amplia sonrisa.

\- Uno a cero, hermanito. – Le lanzó un beso antes de empezar a descender al campo para celebrar con su equipo.

\- ¡Esto solo acaba de empezar! – Exclamó, lanzando una carcajada mientras Alex a su lado ponía los ojos en blanco. – ¡No des nada por ganado!

* * *

James y Lizzy fueron los últimos en llegar a la Madriguera, donde habían acordado verse todos para hablar de lo que había sucedido. Desde que Arthur y Molly habían fallecido utilizaban la casa solo para reuniones familiares como la que iban a celebrar aquel día, aunque esta vez no fuera por algo agradable.

\- Por fin llegáis. – Dijo Dominique al verlos llegar. Roger y ella habían venido desde Rumanía expresamente para la reunión, preocupados por su familia y, sobre todo, por su hija menor que seguía en Hogwarts.

\- Tu primo es un tardón. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó la chaqueta.

\- Además, vuestros aurores son unos desconfiados. – Se quejó James. – Han tenido que comprobar que realmente éramos nosotros.

\- Lo veo normal después del ataque. – Replicó Louis, un poco molesto. Como se notaba que Lizzy estaba perfectamente y James no tenía de qué preocuparse de momento.

\- ¿Cómo está, Emma? – Preguntó ella.

\- Viva al menos.

\- Louis, se va a recuperar. – Intervino Victoire, mirando con preocupación a su hermano. – Poco a poco irá hablando y moviéndose, su mente solo se bloqueó como medida de autoprotección cuando recibió las maldiciones, pero se recuperará.

\- Al menos tres _cruciatus_ fuertes y cinco punzantes. – Murmuró. – Esos hijos de Morgana no querían matarla, solo provocarle el máximo dolor posible para que nos sirviera de advertencia a todos.

\- Y por eso estamos aquí, para cambiar nuestra estrategia. – Dijo Teddy, atrayendo las miradas de todos. – Todos hemos estado recibiendo ataques directos y, los que no, saben que pueden sufrirlos en cualquier momento y los aurores ya no son suficiente para detenerlos. Mataron al de Emma, no van a dejar que nada los detenga a la hora de realizar sus planes.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Lily. – ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los niños? – Añadió Lucy. – ¿De verdad creéis que están seguros en Hogwarts?

\- Los niños estarán bien, el colegio es bastante seguro, tienen a sus aurores, a los profesores y, lo más importante, se tienen los unos a los otros. – Contestó el metamorfamago. – No van a dejar que nadie le haga daño a su familia, todos lo sabemos. Y con respecto a nosotros… solo puedo decir que tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca. Llevad siempre la varita a mano y haced el máximo número de hechizos protectores. Si la situación sigue empeorando tendremos que buscarnos un escondite y utilizar el _fidelio_ pero de momento me gustaría evitarlo. – Recorrió con la mirada a los presentes lentamente hasta detenerse en algunos de ellos, aquellos con los que quería hablar sobre algo más. – Caroline, tienes que tener mucho cuidado cuando vayas a ver a tus padres.

\- Últimamente solo me aparezco allí, no voy a pie. – Respondió la rubia. – No quiero ponerlos en peligro, he puesto además sensores en su casa, igual que en la de mi hermano, por si acaso.

\- Le dije que si saltaban iríamos de inmediato. – Terminó de decir Albus antes de coger la mano de su esposa.

\- Perfecto. – Teddy suspiró. – James, Lizzy, ¿de verdad que no queréis que mande a alguien a vuestra casa?

\- Estamos perfectamente. – Se apresuró a responder ella. – Podemos apañárnoslas solos y no queremos darles esa satisfacción.

\- Si un auror me persiguiera a todas partes la prensa se enteraría y eso sería como perder una batalla contra ellos. – Añadió él. – Estamos bien, sabemos defendernos.

\- Sigo creyendo que estáis locos. – Fred negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo sabemos. – Contestaron al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

\- Está bien. – Volvió a intervenir Teddy. Sabía que nada los haría cambiar de opinión, así que, ¿para qué insistir? – Hugo, Henry debéis tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora. Si queréis podemos buscaros un escondite o una especie de piso franco, lo que sea.

\- No hace falta, yo no les tengo miedo y no pienso dejar mi vida por ellos. – Respondió Henry, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió. – Al igual que James, creo que eso sería darles una satisfacción.

\- Nos las apañaremos, Teddy, pero si la cosa se pone fea nos marcharemos. – Hugo suspiró. Llevaba mucho tiempo preocupado por su marido, pero sabía que él no se acobardaría ante aquella gente.

\- De acuerdo. Creo que nadie más tiene familiares muggles ni es un suicida, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron, algunos más animados que otros.

\- Lo más importante ahora es que los niños no se enteren de nada. – Dijo entonces Scorpius. – No quiero asustarlos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Intervino Roger. – No quiero que Adèle sepa lo de su tía, ni que su madre y yo hemos venido hasta aquí para ver cómo estaba todo.

\- No lo sabrán, no os preocupéis. – Albus suspiró. – Pues todo ha quedado dicho, resistiremos un poco más, pero si las cosas siguen así no nos quedará más remedio que tener que escondernos.


	21. Chapter 19

Leah abrió el dosel de la cama de Lyra y se sentó en el colchón antes de soltar un montón de papeles sobre este. Sacó su varita e hizo un _muffliato_ antes de que su amiga pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la rubia finalmente, incorporándose. Ya estaba completamente dormida, ¿qué le pasaba a Leah?

\- Nuestro primer plan contra esa gente. – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Llevaba algún tiempo trabajando en él y se sentía muy orgullosa. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Déjame ver. – Lyra empezó a examinar los distintos mapas de los pasillos y lo que tendría que hacer cada uno. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga con el ceño un poco fruncido. – Está bien pero, ¿para qué sirve?

\- Para descubrir a quiénes nos enfrentamos exactamente.

\- Explícate.

\- Le pedí el mapa a Jane hace unas semanas y lo he estado examinando atentamente cada noche. – Empezó a explicar. – Me he dado cuenta de que hay un grupo que se reúne cada dos días a una determinada hora. La semana pasada se reunían en el aula de Encantamientos, pero hace un par de días cambiaron a la de Aritmancia.

\- ¿Crees que son ellos? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Por qué no nos dices quiénes son y ya está? Así podremos enfrentarnos cuanto antes.

\- Estoy casi segura de que lo son, pero no quiero acusar a nadie sin pruebas. – Leah señaló los papeles. Había descubierto en esa reunión a gente que no se esperaba, pero también a otra que no la sorprendía en absoluto. – Si hacemos esto y ponemos esa poción en la puerta las manos de todos ellos se mancharían y a la mañana siguiente podríamos reconocerlos y a partir de ese momento comenzará nuestra venganza.

\- Me parece un buen plan, ¿cuándo nos reunimos con los demás para contárselo?

\- Ya. – La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para salir de la cama.

\- Es la una de la madrugada.

\- Lo sé, pero tenemos que atacar mañana, sé que no van a cambiar todavía el punto de reunión, es el momento ideal, no lo verán venir. – Insistió. – Cogeré la capa y nos colaremos en sus dormitorios.

\- ¿Te sabes la contraseña? – Lyra no sabía ni por qué se extrañaba. Leah tenía ojos en todas partes.

\- Por supuesto. – Volvió a tirar. – Venga, vamos.

No tuvo que repetírselo más veces. Ambas se pusieron los zapatos, se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad y salieron de la torre. Avanzaron lentamente, con el mapa entre las manos y cuidado de no ser descubiertas. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Leah susurró la contraseña y las dos entraron a la Sala Común de Slytherin que, por suerte, estaba vacía. Primero subieron a los dormitorios de las chicas, donde despertaron a Jane. La rubia las siguió hasta los dormitorios de los chicos. Leah entró a por Dan y las otras dos a por Orion pero, cuando los dos mellizos salieron al pasillo, vieron que el rubio no estaba.

\- Su cama estaba vacía. – Murmuró Lyra.

\- Estará con Ingrid. – Jane se encogió de hombros. – Desde que han empezado a salir pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Lo compruebo en un segundo. – La morena sacó el mapa y buscó en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. Ingrid tampoco estaba. – Están juntos seguro, probablemente en la Sala de los Menesteres porque no los veo. – Miró a la hermana del chico que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – Lyra, hasta tu hermano pequeño…

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Leah Anne.

Leah estalló en carcajadas, pero no dijo nada más. Le encantaba picar a Lyra con aquel tema.

\- ¿Para qué nos habéis llamado? – Preguntó Dan entonces, de forma impaciente. Odiaba que lo despertaran. – Espero que no haya sido solo para hablar de la vida sentimental de Orion, porque si es así no me parece divertido.

\- No, tenemos un plan, vamos a empezar con esto de una vez. – Su hermana sonrió. - ¿Dónde podemos hablar sin que nos escuchen?

\- Venid a mi cuarto, correré las cortinas y haré un _muffliato_. – Sugirió mientras bostezaba. – Anda, vamos, antes de que me quede dormido aquí en medio.

Las tres chicas lo siguieron hasta su dormitorio y, una vez todo estuvo listo, las dos Gryffindor comenzaron a explicar el plan. Cuando terminaron, Jane y Dan intercambiaron una mirada antes de decir nada.

\- Me parece bien. – Dijo la rubia finalmente.

\- Y a mí. – Añadió Dan, dedicándole una media sonrisa a su hermana. – Buena idea, princesita.

\- Gracias. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Explicádselo a Orion, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no pueden descubrirnos.

\- Entendido. – Jane asintió. – Prepararé la poción a primera hora de la mañana, antes del desayuno. Por suerte se hace rápido.

\- Orion y yo pondremos los sensores en los pasillos.

\- Y nosotras colocaremos esa poción en la puerta y las sillas. – Leah apretó un poco los labios.- Espero que todo el mundo se manche aunque, de todas formas, veremos sus nombres en el mapa.

\- Ojalá mañana vayan todos. – Murmuró Lyra.

\- Ojalá.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos siguieron el plan a raja tabla, aunque Leah no les contó una pequeña parte de este, algo más personal. Poco antes de la hora acordada, quedó con Chad en la Sala Común para charlar un poco. Ya era tarde y estaba completamente vacía así que empezaron a besarse, pero cuando la cosa iba a pasar a mayores, ella fingió que tenía mucha sed y subió a su cuarto a por un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. Le dio la petaca primero a él, que no dudó en beber. Ella suspiró, un poco nerviosa, mientras el moreno iba notando los efectos de la poción hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Con mucho cuidado, y rogando porque nadie la viera, lo sacó de la torre y lo llevó hasta un cuarto de la limpieza cercano. Lo encerró y puso varios hechizos antes de regresar a su dormitorio y empezar a prepararse. No estaba muy segura de por qué había hecho aquello – bueno, sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo – y sabía que era muy arriesgado, pero no podía permitir que los demás descubrieran que él pertenecía a ese grupo. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, sentía aquella corazonada desde el año anterior, pero ver su nombre junto a los de tantos otros conocidos (Ryan, el profesor de Herbología, incluso McLaggen) había hecho que su corazón se rompiera un poco. Había conservado la ligera esperanza de equivocarse, pero esta se había evaporado por completo al verlo allí. Y aún así quería protegerlo porque siempre había sabido que aquellos serían sus últimos meses juntos y, si los demás descubrían la verdad, intentarían alejarlo de ella como fuera. Dirían que todo formaba parte de un plan y acabarían peleándose, la harían elegir y ella no quería tener que hacerlo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos con tranquilidad. Sabía que si él hubiera querido hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho mucho tiempo antes.

\- ¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó Lyra en un susurro. Estaba realmente nerviosa, aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad. Leah y ella eran las que más iban a arriesgarse y no podía permitirse ningún fallo ni descuido.

\- Sí. – La morena asintió, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Cogió la capa de invisibilidad y forzó una leve sonrisa. – Vamos, Dan y Orion deben estar ya en sus puestos.

Se cubrieron con la capa y salieron sigilosamente de su dormitorio, en dirección al aula de Aritmancia, donde últimamente se celebraban aquellos encuentros. Llevaban consigo la poción que Jane había preparado aquella mañana. La habían probado y parecía funcionar perfectamente, ahora solo debían tener cuidado al aplicarla o las descubrirían. La Slytherin había conseguido que tuviera un cierto efecto retardado para que no se dieran cuenta hasta por la mañana y no pudieran encontrar un remedio. Afortunadamente, todavía no había llegado nadie cuando llegaron a la clase por lo que se quitaron la capa y empezaron a cubrirlo todo: las mesas, las sillas, las paredes, la puerta… Cualquier lugar en el que pudieran apoyarse y que pudiera darles una confirmación de quiénes eran aquellos a los que se enfrentaban. Ambas notaban el corazón a punto de salírseles del pecho y estaban atentas por si sonaba alguna de las alarmas que sus hermanos habían colocado pero, por suerte, todo salió bien y terminaron sin ningún incidente. Volvieron a cubrirse y salieron de allí rápidamente. Leah mandó un patronus a Dan diciéndole que ya podían desactivarlo todo y, cuando recibió su confirmación, empezaron a andar de vuelta hacia su torre.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar por si reconocemos a alguien? – Susurró Lyra, cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola.

\- Creo que lo mejor es volver, podrían descubrirnos si nos quedamos aquí. – Respondió la morena también en un susurro. – Además, probablemente llevarán túnicas con capucha. Los que atacaron a Jane iban así y dudo que se arriesguen a acudir a esas reuniones a cara descubierta, son unos cobardes.

\- Tienes razón. – La rubia asintió.

\- Y otro motivo de peso para no esperarlos es que no sé si podría controlarme al verlos o comenzaría a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Lyra rió un poco al escuchar aquello. La verdad era que ella también les tenía muchas ganas a esos y no estaba segura de si podría o no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez algún nombre, Leah? – Le preguntó por decimocuarto vez desde la noche anterior.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero acusar a nadie sin pruebas concluyentes.

\- Bueno, no vas a escuchar la reunión, no sabes realmente si son o no ellos.

Ese comentario hizo que Leah se detuviera. Lyra tenía razón, ella solo podía saber que habían estado allí, pero no si pertenecían a ese grupo o no. Por Merlín, aquella era una gran laguna en su plan, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué nadie la había avisado?

\- Tenemos que esperar hasta que aparezcan. – Murmuró entonces.

\- No, tú misma has dicho…

\- Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho, pero hasta que no veamos que llevan las mismas túnicas que Jane describió no tendremos pruebas. – Insistió. – Menos mal que te has dado cuenta de eso, Lyra.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Segurísima. – Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a desandar el camino que acababan de hacer. – Pero ya sabes, no podemos atacarlos a menos que nos descubran y tengamos que huir de ahí como sea.

\- De acuerdo. – La rubia asintió y ambas empezaron a andar. – Creo que con que los esperemos en la esquina bastará.

Leah asintió y las dos se detuvieron allí. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, apenas unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron dos encapuchados vestidos exactamente como Jane los había descrito. La morena se tensó un poco y la rubia la agarró del brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ahora definitivamente lo sabían, eran ellos. Esperaron un rato más que, ahora sí, se les hizo eterno hasta que creyeron que todos estaban dentro antes de volver a moverse. Corrieron hacia la torre y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Guardaron la capa y se pusieron los pijamas antes de meterse en la cama de la morena, para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Sabías que eran tantos? – Susurró Lyra, a pesar del _muffliato_.

\- Sí, más o menos. – Contestó ella. – Creo que hoy han venido todos, esperemos que se manchen al menos la mayoría para poder llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

\- Me da un poco de miedo. – Confesó la otra chica entonces.

\- ¿Te crees que a mí no? – Leah sonrió. – Estoy aterrada, pero es lo que debemos hacer, lo que nos ha tocado vivir.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres dormir esta noche aquí? Podemos cotillear un rato todavía. – Sugirió, consciente de que su amiga tenía que despejarse. Sabía que tenía que ir a sacar a Chad de aquel armario, pero Lyra en ese momento la necesitaba y se prometió que iría en cuanto ella se quedase dormida.

\- Me parece una buena idea.

* * *

A lo mañana siguiente se dieron cuenta de que muchos chicos de los últimos cursos se tapaban las manos de forma sospechosa y supieron que todo había salido a la perfección. La guerra estaba a punto de empezar.


	22. Chapter 20

Lyra mantenía la vista fija en la planta que tenía frente a ella mientras escuchaba al profesor que aquel día, misteriosamente, todavía no se había desprendido de sus guantes. Leah estaba a su lado y hablaba en susurros con Chad, sentado justo en frente, con Ryan junto a él. Sabía que el chico pertenecía a ese grupo: tenía la mano un poco manchada y, además, Leah se lo había confirmado y lo único que quería era terminar esa clase como fuera. No sabía cómo la morena podía estar tan tranquila con él en la mesa, ¿cómo podía disimular tan bien? ¡Él podía haber sido uno de los que atacó a Jane! Aunque, claro estaba, sabía por qué lo hacía. Desvió un poco la vista y la vio riendo mientras Chad le contaba algo. No entendía por qué no empezaban a salir de una vez, no había más que ver cómo se miraban y cómo sonreían para saber que se querían, ¿por qué se empeñaban en ser solo lo que quiera que fueran? Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Celos. No le gustaba estar celosa de su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo que Leah tenía era exactamente lo que ella quería, ¿por qué ella no lo aprovechaba? Ojalá ella estuviera en su situación, ojalá tuviera al chico que quería junto a ella, pero era imposible. Y era completamente imposible porque ese chico era el mismo que miraba a su amiga con inmensa devoción. Llevaba desde quinto curso enamorada de Chad, pero él solo tenía ojos para Leah. No tenía nada que hacer y le daba mucha rabia que la otra no supiera apreciar lo que tenía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor.

\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy chicos. – Dijo. – Por favor, llevad las plantas a su sitio con mucho cuidado, como os he explicado son realmente valiosas. Una lástima que no hayamos encontrado a nadie capaz de abrirlas por completo, hace mucho que no ocurre, se requiere una sensibilidad muy especial, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? – El hombre sonrió. – Nos vemos el próximo día y no os olvidéis de la redacción.

Todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a recoger el material que habían usado aquel día. Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y la rubia asintió, recordando las palabras que le había susurrado Leah: "No me acerques esa planta, mi madre me ha dicho que ni se me ocurra tocarla". No le había dicho por qué pero, por el tono de su voz, supo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso. Ya le preguntaría más tarde en la torre.

\- Yo llevaré esto. – Se apresuró a decir, cogiendo las cosas.

\- Deja que te ayude. – Ryan cogió la maceta y miró a la morena de reojo. Sabía que ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué.

\- No hace falta, yo puedo sola. – Lyra agarró también la planta, un poco inquieta. No se fiaba de él y no quería arriesgarse a que descubriera lo que fuera que le pasaba a la otra chica.

\- Insisto. – El chico tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Le estaba dando la excusa perfecta. Tiró un poco y fingió que se le resbalaba, consciente de que Leah lo cogería.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó ella al ver que iba a caerse. No pudo evitar correr para cogerlo, olvidando la advertencia de su madre.

\- Leah. – Trató de advertirla la rubia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La otra sostenía el macetero y la planta había comenzado a abrirse ante la atónita mirada de los dos chicos. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Se había esperado muchas cosas, pero no aquello y la flor era, desde luego, preciosa. – Vaya…

\- Señorita Potter, - El profesor se acercó a su mesa y enarcó una ceja. – deduzco que no ha estado trabajando mucho durante esta clase, 10 puntos menos para Gyffindor.

\- Pero ha abierto la planta. – Intervino Chad con una mirada desafiante. – Creo que eso no merece precisamente un castigo.

\- Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. Aquel era el único lugar en el que podía poner a ese niñato malcriado y prepotente en su sitio. – Esto no es de su incumbencia, señor Crawford. – Volvió a mirar a Leah. – Y usted, señorita, espere un momento, tengo que recoger el polvo para llevárselo a la enfermera.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró ella, un poco nerviosa.

Ryan intercambió una mirada con su amigo. Aquello era bueno y debían informar al líder cuanto antes. Sabía de su interés por Leah y eso lo único que haría sería incrementarlo. Seguro que se llevaba una buena recompensa, al fin y al cabo había sido idea suya.

\- Los demás pueden irse. – Dijo el hombre mirando a los dos chicos un poco enfadado. – Supongo que tendrán cosas que hacer.

\- Yo me quedo. – Contestó rápidamente Lyra, aunque no estaba muy segura de si también se refería a ella o no. – Vosotros dos podéis marcharos si queréis.

\- No hace falta, tengo hora libre. – Contestó Chad mirando a la chica que mantenía la vista fija en la planta.

\- No quiero mi invernadero atestado de gente.

\- Lo mejor será marcharnos. – Ryan lo cogió del brazo y tiró un poco de él, que tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. – Vamos.

Los dos chicos se marcharon finalmente, aunque Chad no podía evitar estar inquieto. Las cosas se estaban empezando a descontrolar. Sabía que Leah y los demás ya los habían identificado y que las marcas que Ryan y tantos otros tenían en las manos y brazos eran obra suya. No sabía exactamente cómo lo habían averiguado, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido ellos los que habían dejado esa poción en el aula. Sabía que el profesor Reynolds lo sabía también y no le gustaba dejar a la chica a solas con él aunque, como se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo, las consecuencias serían fatales. No solo tendría que enfrentarse a él, sino también a su líder que quería a Leah viva, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Era la única capaz de drogarlo para que los demás no descubrieran que también pertenecía a la organización que quería acabar con ellos. No sabía si estaba loca o era una suicida, pero le debía mucho en aquellos momentos. Estaba seguro de que si Dan Potter se enteraba de que el chico con el que estaba liado su hermana pertenecía a las filas enemigas, no dudaría ni un minuto en mandarlo a San Mungo o hacerle algo peor aunque, claro estaba, si él no estuviera ahí, no sabía qué habría sido ya de Leah – por muy fuerte y valiente que fuera había muchos que no dudarían en atacarla ni un minuto –. Ella lo protegía a él cuando no sabía que, realmente, era él quien debía protegerla. Estaba dispuesto a jugárselo todo por ella.

* * *

Cuando las dos chicas salieron finalmente del invernadero diez minutos más tarde, Dan se acercó a ellas rápidamente, con expresión enfadada y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Le recriminó a su hermana. – Ya sabes lo que dijo mamá.

\- Ha sido sin querer, ¿vale? – Trató de defenderse ella. – A Ryan se le resbaló la maceta, ha sido un acto reflejo.

\- Te recuerdo que pertenece a ese grupo, ¿de verdad crees que ha sido un accidente? – Negó con la cabeza. – Deberías haberla dejado caer, ahora todo Hogwarts va a enterarse de lo que puedes hacer.

\- ¿Me podéis explicar de qué va esto? – Los interrumpió Lyra, con ambas cejas enarcadas.

\- Mis padres creían que esto podría pasar y no querían que llamara la atención...

\- Como si no la llamara ya lo suficiente. – Dan puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, bueno, el caso es que creen que puede tener algo que ver con la maldición porque mi madre, mi abuela y mi bisabuela también pudieron abrirla. – Terminó de explicar la morena. – No es bueno tener un poder que no tiene nadie más.

\- Ya, entiendo lo que quieres decir. – La rubia suspiró. – ¿De verdad crees que lo ha hecho a propósito?

\- Es probable. – El Slytherin suspiró. – No sé cómo habéis podido sentaros con él, puede ser peligroso.

\- Por favor, es Ryan, no podría matar ni a una mosca. – Leah puso los ojos en blanco. – Además, no me he sentado con él, sino con Chad.

\- ¿No crees que deberías advertirle?

Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pero se obligó a sonreír. Siempre había sido una buena mentirosa y debía seguir siéndolo, aunque fueran Dan y Lyra. Era la primera vez que iba a mentirles en su vida.

\- No. – Negó con la cabeza. – Ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace, no pienso entrometerme en su vida igual que no me gustaría que él lo hiciera en la mía.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos decirle algo. – Lyra se mordió el labio, un poco preocupada. – Debería tener cuidado.

\- ¿Y cómo estáis tan seguros de que no lo sabe?

\- Porque él jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño. – La respuesta salió de los labios de su amiga casi sin darse cuenta. – Está claro que te quiere, no va a ser amigo de alguien que lo único que quiere es acabar contigo y con toda tu familia.

\- Sí, claro.

\- No sé por qué no empezáis a salir, es evidente lo que sentís el uno por el otro y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ni él ni tú os habéis visto con nadie más desde que empezó el curso y ya llevamos aquí dos meses. Eso significa algo.

\- Porque no.

\- Es que no lo entiendo, de verdad, si tú le quieres y él te quiere, ¿qué problema hay?

\- No insistas.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Déjalo estar, Lyra! – Le gritó, lo que provocó que la mirara sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos. – No insistas y no hables de lo que no sabes.

\- Leah…

\- Y tú no te metas, Dan. – Cortó a su hermano. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó por sonar normal. – No existe ningún futuro para nosotros, ¿qué más da entonces lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer?

Se marchó rápidamente de allí con la sensación de que tenía que haber dejado que esa maldita planta se estrellara contra el suelo y los ojos completamente empañados. Dan y Lyra se miraron durante unos instantes.

\- ¿No creerás…?

\- No, no puede ser. – Murmuró él, aunque conociendo a su hermana cualquier cosa era posible. Solo Leah sería capaz de jugar con fuego de esa manera.

* * *

\- Esta traducción está muy bien, Cassie. – La felicitó Ed con una sonrisa que hizo que ella también sonriera.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, has mejorado mucho. – Contestó. – Eres una muy buena alumna, aprendes muy rápido.

\- Eso es que eres un buen profesor. – Dijo ella rápidamente. La verdad es que no solía tener muchos problemas con las asignaturas, pero hacerse la tonta con Runas le estaba saliendo muy rentable.

\- Bueno, a veces tengo la sensación de que pasamos más tiempo hablando que estudiando así que no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Y es que aquello era verdad. Ed seguía con su plan de conquistar a Cassie para poner celosa a Emma – que había comenzado a mirarlos un poco mal –, pero se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era la chica. Para estar solo en cuarto era muy madura y tenía las ideas muy claras en cuanto a lo que quería hacer en el futuro. Lo único en lo que parecía más inexperta y temerosa era en el amor y quería aprovecharse un poco de eso. Nunca se había considerado una mala persona, y tampoco creía que en ese momento estuviera siéndolo exactamente, pero quería que aquella chica cayera sí o sí, ya no solo por Emma, sino también por él mismo. Nunca estaba de más salir con una chica como Cassie. Se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de reojo y se mordió el labio. Era tan adorable.

\- Oye, Cassie, ¿qué haces el sábado? – Le sugirió utilizando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Pues creo que nada, ¿por qué? – Su corazón se aceleró y su estómago se encogió, aunque en seguida se recordó que solo era su profesor particular. – ¿Quieres que demos clase?

\- No, nada de eso, quería dar una vuelta contigo por los jardines.

\- ¿En serio? – Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, aunque en seguida carraspeó y trató de recuperar la calma. – Quiero decir, por mí bien, puede ser divertido.

\- Genial, pues ya concretamos hora. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y marcharse.

Ella se acarició un poco el lugar donde la había besado y notó cómo se sonrojaba. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ya sabía ella que su plan iba a funcionar.


	23. Chapter 21

Todos los del grupo sabían que debían tener mucho cuidado, que los habían descubierto y que los Potter-Malfoy iban a por ellos directamente. Habían decidido cambiar los puntos de reunión cada noche e iban a todas partes con las varitas siempre preparadas y mirando cada esquina. Muchos se daban la vuelta al ver a Leah o Lyra – que, siendo sinceros, eran las que más miedo les daban –, aunque Amber estaba muy tranquila y estaba deseando que intentaran hacer algo contra ella. El profesor Reynolds sospechaba que la ausencia de Chad aquella noche no había sido una casualidad e informó rápidamente al líder, con la esperanza de quitarle algo de poder al chico, pero la respuesta del hombre fue contundente: "Deja que Crawford siga con su misión". No terminaba de fiarse de él y no entendía cómo podían haberle dado tanto poder. Era cierto que era el más cercano a Leah – y todos sabían del interés que el hombre tenía en la chica, aunque no del motivo –, pero aún así creía que aquello era un error y no iba a descansar hasta demostrar que Chad podía convertirse en un traidor. Mientras tanto lo único que podía hacer tener cuidado y tratar de proteger al resto del grupo, aunque eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

* * *

\- Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad? – Lyra le dedicó una media sonrisa a su amiga que asintió.

Estaban en un pasillo desierto – todo el mundo seguía cenando – esperando a dos chicos de sexto año de Ravenclaw que, sabían, pertenecían a esa organización. Habían engañado a la auror de Lyra ya que, supuestamente, esta se encontraba mal y estaba en su dormitorio, descansando. Cada una se colocó a un lado y ambas prepararon sus varitas. Sabían que ya no tardarían en pasar por allí, los habían adelantado gracias a la capa de invisibilidad justo cuando salieron del comedor. Cuando los escucharon llegar salieron de su escondite. Los dos chicos palidecieron, pero sacaron sus varitas rápidamente.

\- Parece que os lo veíais venir. – Comenzó a decir Leah, dedicándoles una media sonrisa. – ¿Algo que ocultar, chicos?

\- Dejadnos pasar. – Exigió uno de ellos.

\- Creo que no. – Contestó, ahora, Lyra. – Os habéis metido con la familia equivocada.

Se miraron la una a la otra antes de lanzar un hechizo que los ató de pie y manos y otro que los colgó bocabajo. Los chicos dejaron caer las varitas y la morena suspiró.

\- ¿No has han enseñado que jamás debéis quedaros desarmados? – Negó con la cabeza. – Muy mal chicos, creo que alguien estará muy decepcionado con vosotros.

\- Soltadnos, nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de vuestra familia. – Dijo el moreno rápidamente, mirando el suelo asustado. – Nosotros solo…

\- ¡No lo digas! – Lo reprendió el otro, un chico rubio.

\- ¿De verdad creéis que no lo sabemos ya? Nada de lo que digáis cambiará esto. – Lyra puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Se lo diremos al director, le diremos que nos habéis atacado de forma injustificada. – Las amenazó.

\- Tenemos una lista con los miembros de vuestra organización, ¿queréis que le contemos la verdad? Se lo diría a los aurores y no creo que tengan inconveniente en encerrar a unos niñatos de 16 años de por vida en Azkaban.

\- No pueden encerrarnos, no hemos hecho nada. – Volvió a decir el moreno. – Yo solo quiero poder revelar la verdad al mundo, no tengo nada en contra de ningún mago.

\- Pertenecéis a esa banda, eso ya os hace culpable, puede que no hayáis torturado o matado todavía, pero tiempo al tiempo. – Leah se acercó a ellos y apuntó al moreno con la varita. – ¿Quién le hizo eso a mi prima?

\- ¡No os lo vamos a decir! – Exclamó el rubio. – Jamás los traicionaremos.

\- ¿Estáis seguros?

\- Sabemos que no vais a hacernos nada. – Insistió. - Solo queréis asustarnos, pero no lo conseguiréis.

\- Así que esas tenemos. – Lyra suspiró. – Una pena.

\- Tú eres una Malfoy, deberías apoyarnos en lugar de defender a los sucios muggles.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra repetir eso! – Exclamó, furiosa. Odiaba que dieran por hecho aquello solo por su apellido. Agitó la varita y los dos empezaron a dar vueltas.

\- Lyra… - Leah la miró con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Querías hacerlo tú?

\- No, es solo que me ha sorprendido, no me esperaba que lo hicieras. – Negó con la cabeza. – Se lo merecían por ese comentario.

\- Los Malfoy hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. – Les dijo.

Leah agitó la varita y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se levantaron rápidamente y cogieron sus varitas, pero no intentaron hacer nada, estaban demasiado asustados. Solo querían salir corriendo.

\- Mandadle saludos de nuestra parte al resto de vuestros amiguitos. – La morena sonrió. – Y ahora largo de nuestra vista.

Los dos salieron corriendo, pero la chica agitó la varita otra vez haciendo que sus túnicas, camisas y pantalones se rompieran. Se miraron el uno al otro, pálidos, pero siguieron corriendo por los pasillos en ropa interior. Las dos chicas se abrazaron, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

\- Das mucho miedo enfadada, tía. – Le dijo Leah, todavía riendo.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Menudo hechizo de última hora, a ver cómo explican el haber vuelto a la Sala Común en ropa interior. – Se separaron y chocaron la mano. – No saben con quiénes se han metido, ¿has visto sus caras?

\- El moreno iba a llorar.

\- Somos las mejores.

Volvieron a abrazarse pero, justo entonces, una voz furiosa las interrumpió.

\- Decidme que no habéis tenido nada que ver con los dos chicos medio desnudos con los que acabo de cruzarme. – Las dos chicas se separaron para enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de Remus.

\- A ver, deja que te expliquemos. – Empezó a decir Leah.

\- Creía que este año habíais empezado a comportaros. – La interrumpió él. – ¿Qué les habéis hecho? Estaban aterrorizados.

\- Todo esto tiene una buena explicación, Remus. – Dijo Lyra mirando de reojo al auror que acompañaba al chico.

\- ¿Sí? Pues quiero oírla. A mi despacho inmediatamente.

Las dos suspiraron, pero lo siguieron hasta el despacho. El auror se quedó en la puerta mientras ellos tres pasaban al interior. El chico se sentó tras su escritorio y les señaló las dos sillas que tantas veces habían ocupado ya desde que él era profesor.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- A ver, no ha sido una broma ni nada de eso. – Leah, que no quería que Remus supiera lo que estaban haciendo realmente, no sabía cómo explicarlo. – Tienes que creernos cuando te decimos que se lo merecían.

\- ¿Y qué han hecho los pobres? ¿No besar el suelo que pisas, Leah? ¿Han osado no suspirar cual enamorados cuando has pasado por su lado? – Vio que los comentarios le habían dolido a la chica y apretó un poco los labios. Solo quería que se diera cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos, ya no era una cría y no podría protegerla siempre.

\- Remus, – Lo cortó Lyra. – no es nada de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No podemos decírtelo, pero dice la verdad, se lo tenían merecido.

\- No voy a decírselo al director porque no quiero que os expulsen, pero voy a escribir a vuestros padres chicas. – Suspiró. – Tienen que saberlo, no puedo permitir que vayáis atemorizando estudiantes así como así.

\- ¿Qué? – Las dos se miraron.

\- Lo que habéis oído.

\- Venga, no puedes hacernos esto. – La morena puso su mejor cara de niña buena. – Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por mi padre, ¿de verdad quieres que se lleve este disgusto tu pobre padrino?

\- No me habéis dejado otra opción.

\- Bueno, pues hazlo por mi madre, todos dicen que cuando eras pequeño estabas enamorado de ella, supongo que algo de cariño todavía le tendrás y ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿Tú te preocupas por la reacción de tus padres? – Lyra la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y los míos qué? Por favor, no se lo digas a mi madre, se pondrá hecha un basilisco, ya sabes cómo es Rose Malfoy, la eterna prefecta.

\- Sé perfectamente cómo se lo van a tomar, pero me da igual chicas, lo siento. – Remus suspiró. – Lo hago por vuestro propio bien, no podéis seguir así.

\- No lo volveremos a hacer. – Insistió la rubia.

\- Eso decís siempre. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Ya os he encubierto demasiadas veces, ha llegado la hora de que asumáis las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Ambas sois mayores de edad, ya no sois unas niñas pequeñas.

Leah mantenía la vista fija en la mesa mientras Lyra se mordía el labio. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo si querían seguir adelante con su plan. La morena suspiró, no quería utilizar aquello, pero no le quedaba otra.

\- Angela Shepard.

Remus palideció al escuchar aquel nombre y la rubia la miró sin entender qué pasaba con aquella chica.

\- ¿Cómo…? – No pudo si quiera terminar la pregunta.

\- Tarde o temprano me entero de todo lo que sucede en este colegio. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que al director le interesará saber lo que haces con ella o, mejor, seguro que a su madre, que es muy amiga tanto de mi madre y la de Lyra como de mi tía Caro y Martha, le gustará saber lo que pasa entre su hija de 15 años y su profesor de 21.

\- No serás capaz.

\- No me pongas a pruebas.

\- Si crees que así conseguirás que no escriba a tu padre estás muy equivocada. – Dijo, levantándose un poco de la silla para poder encararla. – Se acabó Leah, no voy a dejar que me chantajees. Si antes estaba decidido a avisar a tus padres, ahora estoy completamente convencido de que es lo mejor. No puedes salirte siempre con la tuya, deja de comportarte como una princesita malcriada y madura de una vez.

\- No soy el que se está tirando a una cría de 15 años. ¿Haces eso con todas tus alumnas o solo con ella? ¿Piensas dejarla en cuanto puedas ligarte a otra niña indefensa que te mire como si fueras un ser superior? – Remus tuvo que contenerse para no abofetearla debido a sus palabras y, sobre todo, a su mirada altanera.

\- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Masculló él antes de señalar la puerta. - ¡Y ahora fuera! ¡Las dos!

Se levantaron de las sillas y salieron rápidamente al pasillo. Lyra interrogó a Leah con la mirada, que suspiró antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Kate se lo contó a Adèle. – Le explicó. – Angela y ella son muy amigas y se suponía que era un secreto y no podía decírselo a nadie, pero se le escapó delante de ella y Adèle me lo comentó el otro día. Llevan viéndose unas semanas, todo empezó con ella viniendo a su despacho a preguntarle algunas dudas.

\- Remus podría meterse en un buen lío si alguien se enterara.

\- Lo sé y no pensaba decirlo, solo quería evitar que le contara a mis padres lo que hemos hecho. – Suspiró otra vez. Se sentía fatal, no debería haberle dicho todas esas cosas. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? – Siento habernos metido en un lío todavía peor.

\- Bueno, ahora solo nos queda esperar los vociferadores.

\- O las cartas llenas de reproches, no sé yo qué es peor.

Las dos llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor y subieron a su dormitorio en silencio, aunque sus compañeras todavía no dormían, sino que charlaban las unas con las otras. Empezaron a cambiarse, pero Leah se detuvo antes de ponerse el pijama. Cogió una bata y se la puso por encima antes de salir del cuarto. Lyra no tuvo que preguntarle nada para saber hacia dónde se dirigía, ni el resto de sus compañeras tampoco. Adèle y las otras dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y Amber tuvo que morderse la lengua. La morena cruzó hasta los dormitorios de los chicos y entró al de séptimo sin pegar. Cuando la vieron allí, todos interrumpieron sus conversaciones.

\- Fuera.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Todos, exceptuando a Chad, se pusieron de pie y salieron del dormitorio. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a eso así que sabían que, cuanto antes salieran, antes podrían volver. Una vez hubieron salido, Leah hizo un par de hechizos para bloquear la puerta y silenciar cualquier ruido y se quitó la bata, quedándose en ropa interior. Chad, que seguía sentado en su cama, enarcó una ceja, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le hizo un hueco y ella se sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Crees que soy una mala persona, una princesita malcriada e inmadura? – Le preguntó entonces, fijando sus ojos en los suyos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Él acarició su pelo con delicadeza. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le había pasado, estaba realmente afectada, tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo habitual y el labio inferior le temblaba un poco.

\- Tú solo contesta a mi pregunta.

\- Pues no, no eres una mala persona, ni una malcriada, ni mucho menos una inmadura, aunque un poco princesita sí. – Sonrió un poco al decir aquello y le arrancó a ella también una sonrisa. – No sé quién te ha dicho eso, pero se equivoca.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme sentir mejor?

\- Déjamelo a mí.

Chad la besó y ella notó su cuerpo destensare. Lo necesitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.


	24. Chapter 22

Las respuestas de los Potter y los Malfoy no tardaron en llegar. A la mañana siguiente tanto Leah como Lyra recibieron vociferadores de sus madres y cartas de sus padres.

\- "Debería darte vergüenza comportarte así, tienes que aprender de tu hermano, él sí que sabe comportarse como es debido en el colegio. El pobre Remus ha tenido que escribirnos porque estás completamente descontrolada, ¿a ti eso te parece normal? No vamos a pasarte ni una más, Leah, más te vale empezar a comportarte como es debido, ya tienes una edad, no eres ninguna cría. Se acabó, las cosas van a ponerse serias a partir de ahora, vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando vuelvas a casa".

\- "Te lo advertí Lyra, te dije que te comportaras este año, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estás dando a tus hermanas? Se supone que tú eres la mayor y que deberían aprender de ti, pero no, tú te comportas mucho peor que ellas, deberías estar avergonzada. Que sea la última vez que tiene Remus que escribirme pidiéndome ayuda para controlarte, el pobre está allí trabajando, no haciéndote de niñera y, desde luego, ni se te ocurra volver a engañar a tu pobre auror para salir a hacer el gamberro. Pobre chica, estoy segura de que si hubiera sabido cómo eras jamás habría aceptado el puesto. Es tu última oportunidad, te lo digo en serio. Replantéate lo que estás haciendo".

Tanto Dan como Orion se levantaron en cuanto ambas voces se extinguieron y se dirigieron desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde ambos estaban desayunando con sus novias, hasta la de Gryffindor para hablar con sus hermanas, que estaban leyendo las cartas. El menor de los Potter abrazó a su hermana por la espalda y empezó a leer también frases sueltas: _"Deberías empezar a comportarte"; "Entiendo que quieres divertirte y que ahora te parecen buenas ideas, pero no lo son"; "Te estás pasando de la raya"; "¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido chantajear a Remus?"_ , pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la última frase. Jamás creyó que su padre pudiera decirle eso a su hermana. _"Me has decepcionado"._ La chica apretó los labios al leer aquello y arrugó la carta.

\- Leah…

\- Papá me odia.

\- Claro que no. – Se agachó junto a ella e hizo que se diera la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. – Es solo que no se esperaba una carta de Remus. Este año todavía no habían tenido que venir y no se imaginaba esto.

\- ¿Pero qué habéis hecho? – Se atrevió a preguntar Orion, que tenía los hombros de su hermana rodeados con un brazo y sostenía la carta de su padre en la mano. No era mucho mejor que la otra, también cargada de reproches y decepción.

\- Remus nos vio después de que hiciéramos lo que habíamos planeado. – Explicó la rubia en un murmullo. – Le dijimos que todo tenía una explicación, pero no quisimos contarle nada así que asumió que se trataba de una de nuestras bromas y dijo que iba a avisar a nuestros padres.

\- Y entonces yo intenté chantajearlo. – Siguió la morena. – Creo que no le sentó demasiado bien.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó su hermano.

\- Que contaría que está liado con Angela Shepard. – Susurró la chica.

\- ¿Qué? – Orion abrió mucho los ojos. – Lo pueden echar e, incluso, denunciar. Ella es menor.

\- Lo sabemos. – Lyra asintió. – Fue una medida desesperada, pero Leah no pensaba decir nada, solo asustarlo para que no escribiera.

\- A saber lo que les ha contado para que mi padre me haya escrito esto. – Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – Me ha dicho que me estoy pasando, él, James Sirius Potter, el terror de Hogwarts durante muchos años. ¿Pero qué cree que he hecho?

\- No tengo ni idea, – La otra suspiró. – pero nada bueno, desde luego. Estoy segura de que lo ha exagerado todo. Encima que estábamos intentando hacer algo bueno…

\- Esto no va a acabar aquí.

\- Leah… - Dan la miró preocupado.

\- No pienso decirte nada, eres el Delegado y podrías detenerme. – Se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga. – Luego te cuento, he tenido una idea genial.

Lyra asintió con una media sonrisa. Nadie había dicho que por haberse convertido en la resistencia, no pudieran seguir siendo ellas.

* * *

\- Buenos días, chicos. – Remus entró sonriente al aula aquel viernes y se sentó sobre el escritorio como siempre. – Espero que hayáis practicado el hechizo que os dije el otro día porque hoy vamos a dedicar la primera parte de la clase a hacer esa trasformación y la segunda a teoría así que, sacad vuestras varitas y…

No pudo terminar la frase porque, de repente, dos columnas de chispas salieron de sus lados y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa. Muchos empezaron a reír y, justo entonces, un montón de animales de fuego se dirigieron hacia él, que intentó moverse de su sitio y coger la varita, pero que no lo logró ya que se había quedado pegado a la mesa. Justo cuando los animales iban a alcanzarlo volaron hacia arriba y, del techo, cayó un líquido amarillento y apestoso que lo empapó por completo. Todos los chicos de la clase estallaron en carcajadas y Leah y Lyra chocaron la mano por debajo de la mesa. La morena agitó la varita y Remus pudo despegarse por fin de la madera. Las miró enfurecido y las apuntó con un dedo de forma acusadora.

\- Leah Anne Potter y Lyra Jean Malfoy.

\- Creía que en clase éramos la señorita Potter y la señorita Malfoy, Remus. – Lo interrumpió Leah.

\- Ni se te ocurra hablar, os habéis pasado, vais directas al despacho del director. – Se acercó a ellas e intentó cogerlas del brazo.

\- A mí con ese olor ni te me acercas. – Dijo Lyra.

\- A mí menos.

\- Os aguantáis. – Las agarró con fuerza y las obligó a levantarse.

\- No tienes pruebas, no puedes culparnos así como así. – Trató de defenderse la morena. – Y no aprietes tanto, me estás haciendo daño.

\- No necesito pruebas para saber que habéis sido vosotras. – Apretó los dientes y tiró de ellas hacia la puerta. - ¡La clase ha terminado! Señor Potter, encárguese de recoger las cosas de las dos.

Las sacó del aula y las llevó hasta el despacho rápidamente y sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba furioso con ellas, ¿cómo se habían atrevido? Estaban en un buen lío. Pronunció la contraseña y las empujó escaleras arriba.

\- Que ya vamos, no hace falta ser tan bruto. – Masculló por lo bajo la rubia.

Pegó en la puerta del despacho y, en cuanto el hombre le dio permiso, abrió y los tres pasaron al interior.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Neville abrió mucho los ojos al ver el aspecto de Remus.

Él le describió con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado y el hombre no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo. Aquello había sido demasiado.

\- Esto es muy grave. – Señaló las dos sillas frente a su despacho y las dos se sentaron. – No es una falta como cualquier otra, voy a llamar inmediatamente a vuestros padres, debemos hablar sobre vuestra permanencia en este colegio.

Las chicas palidecieron al escuchar aquello. ¿Expulsarlas? Ahora sí que estaban en un buen lío. El director conjuró cuatro patronus con prácticamente el mismo mensaje y los envió a los padres de las chicas que no tardaron en aparecer. El primero en llegar fue James Potter que, tras echar un vistazo a Remus, miró a Leah sin saber qué decir; después llegó una enfadada Rose Malfoy, seguida a los pocos segundos de su esposo. La última en llegar fue Lizzy Collins, que le dedicó una mirada de profunda decepción a su hija mayor.

\- Me alegra que hayáis podido venir los cuatro, por favor, tomad asiento. – Dijo el hombre. – Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante, pero se trata de un asunto muy grave.

\- ¿Qué han hecho ahora? – Lizzy se cruzó de brazos y apretó un poco los labios.

\- Han preparado una pequeña broma para Remus. – Señaló al chico con la cabeza. – Han puesto dos cañones de chispas en su escritorio, le han lanzado animales de fuego y después le han tirado…, bueno, ya podéis verlo.

\- ¡Leah! – Exclamó su madre, enfadada. Se levantó y se acercó a Remus. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, Lizzy, no te preocupes, es solo que no he podido ignorarlo sin más.

\- Has hecho bien, está descontrolada. – Miró a su marido, que estaba aguantándose la risa y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡James!

\- Oh, sí, lo siento. – Miró a su ahijado. – Remus, has hecho bien al avisar al director. Nosotros nos encargaremos ahora de esto.

\- ¿Cómo has podido, Lyra? – Su madre la miraba profundamente decepcionada. – Esto es muy grave, no puedes atacar a un profesor en mitad de una clase porque ha tenido el valor de contarnos lo que haces.

\- Mamá…

\- Chicos, no sé cómo deciros esto pero, después de lo que ha pasado, estoy considerando la expulsión, sería el castigo más apropiado.

\- ¿Qué? – Los cuatro adultos palidecieron.

\- No quiero hacerlo, de verdad, pero no sé qué hacer ya con ellas. – Neville suspiró. – Creía que este año las cosas habían cambiado.

\- ¿Nos va a expulsar entonces? – Leah tragó saliva y Lyra, a su lado, enterró la cara entre las manos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Por favor, dales una última oportunidad. – Dijo Rose rápidamente. – Nos encargaremos personalmente de que no hagan nada más, Neville.

\- Sí, por favor. – Intervino James. – Se comportarán a partir de ahora, lo prometemos. Si las expulsas perderán el año.

\- Sabéis tan bien como yo que no podéis prometerme eso. – El hombre suspiró. Sabía que no podían evitarlo, que ese comportamiento era parte de ellas. – Sin embargo, les daré una última oportunidad pero chicas, una sola bromita más y quedaréis expulsadas de inmediato, ¿os ha quedado claro?

\- Sí, director. – Murmuraron las dos, aliviadas aunque un poco preocupadas. A partir de ese momento tenían que tener todavía más cuidado a la hora de enfrentarse a esa gente.

\- Remus y yo tenemos que discutir sobre vuestro castigo, de momento le quitaré 200 puntos a Gryffindor, 100 de cada una. – Suspiró. – Os dejaré unos minutos a solas para que podáis hablar con vuestras hijas.

Neville salió de la clase seguido por Remus y los seis se quedaron solos. Lizzy y James miraron a Leah, que se encogió un poco en la silla, unos instantes antes de empezar a gritarle, al igual que hicieron Rose y Scorpius con Lyra.

\- ¡Esto es inadmisible! – Exclamó la pelirroja. – No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo, ¡han estado a punto de expulsarte! ¿No te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación?

\- Lyra esta vez has ido demasiado lejos.

\- Lo sé, lo siento.

\- ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Crees que eso cambia algo? – Su madre bufó. – Una sola cosa más y estarás fuera de Hogwarts.

\- Te mandaremos a Durmstrang, a ver si allí aprendes un poco de disciplina al menos. – Dijo Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A Durmstrang? – La rubia abrió mucho los ojos. - ¡No! Ya sabéis cómo son con las artes oscuras, no quiero ir allí.

\- Pues no nos obligues a mandarte.

Lyra asintió y guardó silencio. Miró de reojo a su amiga, que discutía acaloradamente con su madre.

\- Pero mamá te digo que esa carta estaba completamente sacada de contexto.

\- Ya, claro, y yo te creo. – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Atacaste a unos niños sin justificación y chantajeaste al pobre Remus a saber con qué.

\- Había una justificación, ¡no era una broma ni nada de eso!

\- Leah, deja de insistir. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Una sola cosa más y vas directa a Beauxbatons, quizás allí aprendas a comportarte como es debido.

\- ¿A ese colegio de niñas pijas? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – ¡Ni hablar!

\- Ya está decidido, así que cuidado con lo que haces. – Miró a su marido que estaba callado y enarcó una ceja. – Y tú dile algo, ¿no? Deja de reírle cada una de las gracias.

\- No le río las gracias.

\- Claro que lo haces, siempre lo has hecho, desde que era pequeña. – Lo señaló de forma acusadora. – Esto es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa? – James abrió mucho los ojos. – Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Si no te hubieras pasado toda la vida animándola y contándole historias sobre lo que Fred y tú hacíais ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

\- Ah, claro, siempre es culpa mía y de mis genes. – La miró con un poco de arrogancia y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Te recuerdo que no fue a mí a quien estuvieron a punto de expulsar de Hogwarts. ¿Buscamos tu expediente, Elizabeth?

Leah abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Habían estado a punto de echar a su madre del colegio? Aquello era muy fuerte. Lizzy apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza.

\- No me vengas con esas, James Sirius, sabes tan bien como yo que eso estuvo más que justificado y, además, lo hice por ti, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero cada vez que yo hacía algo tú estabas involucrado. ¡Me pasé meses limpiando este castillo por tu culpa!

\- ¡Y volvemos con lo de que todo es mi culpa!

\- Es que eres un irresponsable, siempre lo has sido y Leah ha salido a ti.

Su hija bajó la mirada y trató de tranquilizarse al ver a su madre así. Le habían entrado ganas de llorar, como cada vez que los veía discutir. Sus padres peleaban mucho, desde siempre, pero últimamente siempre estaba ella en medio de la discusión y no podía evitar pensar que si algún día se divorciaban sería su culpa. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero se la limpió rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera verla.

\- Elizabeth esto es culpa de los dos, si no hemos sabido educar a nuestra hija…

\- Yo sí que he sabido educarla. – Lo cortó ella. – Yo siempre he sido la mala para ella, la que la regañaba, la que le decía lo que se hacía y lo que no, la que le marcaba los límites, mientras que tú te has limitado a defenderla y malcriarla. ¿Te crees que ha sido fácil para mí? Pues no, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y como tú no estabas dispuesto…

\- Entonces el malo soy yo, ¿no?

\- Tengo que irme, tengo una reunión.

\- ¿En el congreso internacional? – Susurró Leah atrayendo la mirada de sus padres.

\- Sí, empezó hace unas horas y estaremos allí hasta pasado mañana. – Suspiró. – Espero que todo te haya quedado claro, Leah.

\- Me encanta que tengas siempre una excusa para marcharte cuando tú quieres.

\- Cállate, James. – Lo fulminó con la mirada. – Me voy, ya volveré a casa cuando esto termine en un par de días.

Lizzy se desapareció y las palabras de James murieron en su boca. Los otros dos adultos terminaron la conversación y al final los tres se marcharon. Lyra y Leah se pusieron de pie y salieron del despacho en silencio y a paso lento. Aquello se les había ido de las manos.


	25. Chapter 23

Dan esperaba a su hermana y Lyra sentado al lado de la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor junto a Alex. Sabía que irían allí una vez el director terminara con su charla y había decidido subir para darles sus cosas. La pelirroja recorría la palma de su mano con un dedo una y otra vez.

\- Se han pasado un poco. – Se atrevió a comentar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se encogió de hombros. – Es tu hermana y sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero se merece la expulsión por lo que ha hecho.

\- Ya lo sé… - Dan suspiró. Estaba realmente preocupado. – Espero que hayan encontrado la manera de librarse.

\- Al final siempre lo hacen. Ella dice que es el gen Potter, ¿no?

\- Sí, mi padre no fue precisamente un buen alumno y también se libró, igual que mi bisabuelo con todo eso de los Merodeadores o mi abuelo, aunque sus circunstancias eran distintas.

\- ¿A quién se supone que has salido tú, Dan? – Alex empezó a reír y él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No lo sé porque, por lo que cuenta mi tía Lily, mi madre tampoco era el mejor ejemplo a seguir. Quizás mis abuelos maternos fueran algo más tranquilos.

\- Menuda familia, ¿nuestros hijos serán también así? – Su puso completamente roja al decir aquello. Desde aquel día no había vuelto a insistir y no había pasado nada más entre ellos, estaba esperando que él diese el paso esta vez. – A ver, quiero decir, si alguna vez tenemos hijos…

Dan la besó y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Sabía que se estaba esforzando por no forzar las cosas con él e ir a su ritmo y le estaba muy agradecido por ello.

\- Me encantaría tener hijos contigo, Alex, aunque sean como mi hermana.

\- Sabes de dónde vienen los niños, ¿verdad? – La voz de Leah los interrumpió y ambos giraron la cabeza. Ella estaba seria, pero forzó una de sus sonrisas. – ¿Me esperabais?

\- Sí. – Los dos se pusieron de pie y Dan les dio sus bolsos. – Aquí tenéis vuestras cosas.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la cosa?

\- Mal. – Su hermana suspiró. – Una más y estamos fuera de Hogwarts. Han venido papá y mamá y me han dicho que si hago alguna otra cosa me enviarán a Beauxbatons y luego han empezado a discutir sobre quién de los dos tiene la culpa de que yo sea un desastre.

\- Bueno, ya sabes cómo son. – Dan suspiró. Cuando era pequeño siempre que sus padres empezaban a discutir, él lloraba y ellos paraban para consolarlo, pero con el paso de los años aquello había dejado de funcionar. Discutir era el deporte favorito de sus padres. – Se les pasará en un rato.

\- Eso espero. – Apretó un poco los labios. – ¿Sabías que a mamá estuvieron a punto de expulsarla?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Por qué?

\- No tengo ni idea, papá solo ha dicho eso. – Se encogió de hombros. – Oye, gracias por traerme esto, pero quiero subir a descansar un poco antes de la siguiente clase, ¿te importa si terminamos esta conversación luego?

\- No te preocupes, después nos vemos. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tanto él como Alex se fueron.

Lyra y Leah entraron a la Sala Común pero, mientras la rubia subió directamente a su dormitorio, la morena se fue hacia el ala opuesta. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de último año y sonrió al ver que Chad estaba solo, tumbado en el suelo bocabajo escribiendo algo.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó antes de atrancar la puerta. – ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato?

\- No, siéntate. – Se sentó en el suelo y ella se dejó caer junto a él, acurrucándose un poco. Chad la abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pierna lentamente. Leah sonrió. – ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

\- No eres la única que tiene ojos en todas partes. – Sonrió de medio lado.

\- Si lo que dicen es que Lyra y yo nos hemos vengado de Remus y han estado a punto de expulsarnos, sí.

\- ¿Expulsaros? – Chad se separó un poco de ella y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Una más y acabaré en Beauxbatons. Mis padres están furiosos conmigo.

\- Seguro que se les pasa pronto, no te preocupes. Lo importante ahora es que habéis conseguido que no os echen.

\- Sí, bueno, explícales eso. – Suspiró. – Incluso se han puesto a discutir entre ellos, mi madre cree que mi comportamiento es culpa de mi padre.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo. – Murmuró él. – Pero tú no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo arreglarán y todo estará bien.

\- Eso espero, estaban muy decepcionados y enfadados conmigo y ¿por qué no me estás dando mimos?

\- Qué tonta. – Volvió a abrazarla y a deslizar su mano por su pierna y ella suspiró. – No puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras huir de todo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó. – Solo quiero olvidarme de todo durante un rato.

\- Esta no es la solución. – Murmuró a apenas unos milímetros de su boca. La besó otra vez antes de ponerse de pie y obligarla a hacer lo mismo. – Ven, vamos.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A volar un rato, te vendrá bien para despejarte, pero yo dirijo la escoba. – La cogió de la mano y ella lanzó una carcajada. – Vamos Potter, no tenemos todo el día.

* * *

\- ¿Has visto la cara del profesor Carraway cuando me ha dado la redacción? – Matt dio una palmada que atrajo la mirada de muchos otros alumnos que iban por aquel pasillo. Jane lanzó una carcajada. Las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez mejor y no se habían puesto raras después de su conversación. No estaban saliendo y ni siquiera se liaban muy a menudo, pero cada día se sentían más a gusto el uno junto al otro. – Es la primera vez que saco un Extraordinario en esta asignatura y todo gracias a ti.

\- Te dije que si seguías mis instrucciones te iría bien. – Dijo ella.

\- Eres una profesora dura, pero buena. Al final tus jornadas intensivas han servido para algo. – Matt la cogió del brazo y la detuvo. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada y él sonrió. – Déjame darte las gracias en condiciones.

La llevó hasta un pasillo y retiró un tapiz que cubría un pasadizo. La levantó un poco haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared antes de besarla con dulzura. Siempre tenía ganas de hacer aquello, pero se controlaba. Ojalá pudiera besarla todas las veces que le apetecía, pero quería ir con calma. Enredó una de sus manos en el pelo mientras recorría su pierna con la otra. Jane sonrió después del beso y suspiró cuando notó sus labios en su cuello. Se agarró a sus hombros y lo besó con pasión cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Seguía pensando todo lo que le había dicho, pero no se atrevía ni a repetírselo, ni a dar un paso en falso. Recordó la conversación que ambos tuvieron, todo lo que él le dijo: que no le había molestado – ni mucho menos – lo que le había confesado y que no iba a sentirse incómodo con ella; que la respetaba y no se habría aprovechado de la situación jamás; que no iba a forzar las cosas y quería que todo fuera con tranquilidad.

\- Oye Matt. – Murmuró cuando se separaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si vas a hacer esto cada vez que te ayude en una asignatura deberíamos estudiar juntos más a menudo.

\- Todo lo que tú quieras.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el comedor, cogidos de la mano y sin parar de reír. Les gustaba aquello, el no ser nada y poder comportarse así, el no sentir la necesidad de poner etiquetas, de darle un nombre a aquello que sentían y tenían. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Orion y Dan que hablaban el uno con el otro preocupados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Les preguntó.

\- ¿En qué mundo vives que no te has enterado? – El rubio la miró con una ceja enarcada. – Han estado a punto de expulsar a tu prima y a mi hermana.

Ambos chicos les resumieron lo que había pasado en la clase de Transformaciones y ella buscó rápidamente a las dos chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Lyra hablaba con Adèle y las otras chicas de su dormitorio mientras Leah sonreía por algo que le estaba diciendo Chad. Parecía que estaban bien y le sorprendió un poco. Si hubieran estado a punto de echarla de Hogwarts a ella estaría encerrada en su habitación llorando y lamentándose.

\- Son muy fuertes y orgullosas, no tenéis por qué preocuparos. – Dijo Matt entonces. Los dos chicos lo fulminaron un poco con la mirada y él sonrió. – Dejad de hacer eso, os pasáis el día mirándome mal.

\- ¿Por qué será? – Masculló Orion entre dientes.

\- Pues no lo sé porque soy un buen chico, ¿verdad, Jane?

\- El mejor. – Contestó ella, sonrojándose un poco al recordar los besos que se acababan de dar y acariciándose un poco el cuello de forma inconsciente. – Todo un caballero.

\- ¿Lo veis? – Él sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía ocultar nada, pero era realmente adorable. Por Merlín, aquella chica le estaba afectando mucho.

\- Bueno, lo que tú digas. – Dan no estaba muy conforme, pero sabía que su amigo se estaba comportando así que no dijo nada. A lo mejor iba realmente en serio con Jane.

\- Lo que me recuerda, ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile de Navidad, Jane?

\- Ni siquiera lo han anunciado todavía. – Lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- Lo es.

\- Vale, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – Miró a los dos chicos. – ¿Tengo que pediros vuestro permiso o algo así?

\- Hombre…

\- ¡Orion! – La rubia lo miró enfadada y él le dedicó una sonrisa. – Tenéis que dejar de sobreprotegerme, ¿por qué no sois así con vuestras hermanas?

\- ¿Crees que Leah me haría caso en algo?

\- No veo que Lyra ligue mucho y Cassie y Carina son demasiado pequeñas todavía, así que no me preocupan aún.

\- Pues yo sí que me preocuparía por Cassie, ya está en cuarto, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo eras tú a su edad? – El rubio palideció y ella sonrió. – Y sí, Matt, iré contigo al baile.

\- Genial.

Todos siguieron comiendo, aunque Orion se removía un poco incómodo y miraba de reojo la mesa de Ravenclaw. No se había parado a pensar en cómo era él un par de años antes y ahora, por culpa de Jane, estaba preocupado por Cassie. ¿Tendría algún novio o algo así? Suponía que no porque ya se habría enterado, pero aún así… Le echaría un ojo más a menudo. No le quitó la vista de encima durante el resto del almuerzo, aunque ella no se dio ni cuenta de nada, demasiado nerviosa cómo para pensar o hablar de otra cosa que no fuera su cita con Ed.

\- Tía, estoy súper nerviosa, tienes que ayudarme a elegir la ropa. – Le repitió a Sophie por décima vez, que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya te he dicho que sí, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

\- Es que es mi primera cita y además con Ed. – Suspiró. – Tiene que ser todo perfecto.

\- Lo será, ya verás. – La morena sonrió.

\- ¿Y si me besa?

\- ¿Y si te besa quién? – Cassie se giró y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Marianne.

\- Esto…

\- ¿Tienes una cita y no se lo cuentas a tu prima favorita?

\- He quedado mañana con Ed. – Murmuró, sonrojándose. – Y no para estudiar.

\- ¿Qué? – Buscó a su amigo con la mirada y lo vio hablando con las gemelas. ¿Cómo que iba a salir con su prima pequeña?

\- No le digas que te lo he dicho, por favor. – Suplicó. – No sé si quiere que la gente lo sepa.

\- Es muy mayor para ti.

\- Solo dos años.

Marianne suspiró. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él. Una cosa era saber que a su prima le parecía mono y lo quería como profesor particular y otra era aquello, además, ¿a él no le gustaba Emma? Definitivamente iban a tener una larga conversación antes de aquella cita.


	26. Chapter 24

Leah estaba apoyada en la ventana de su dormitorio fumando un cigarrillo, aprovechando que solo estaban ella y Lyra allí. Las demás siempre se quejaban del humo, así que tenía que limitarse a hacer aquello cuando no estaban.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Lyra, que estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo, cerró el libro y se incorporó un poco.

\- No lo sé, es solo una sensación. – Se giró para poder mirarla.

\- Es normal que estés un poco preocupada por tu madre, todos sabemos que esa conferencia es muy importante y que pueden intentar atacarla, pero no va a pasar nada, tranquilízate. – Trató de animarla. – Habrá muchos aurores.

\- ¿Y si no me tomo la poción?

\- ¿Estás loca? – Abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Todavía me acuerdo de lo mal que lo pasaste la última vez. Si no te la tomas, te obligaré yo misma a bebértela o llamaré a Dan si hace falta.

\- Es que si pudiera ver si algo va a pasar mañana… - Suspiró. – Odio que esta maldición no sirva para nada.

\- Leah, tu madre estará bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Lyra no supo que responder a eso. Apartó la vista de su amiga, que lanzó una irónica carcajada antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo. La puerta se abrió justo entonces y Adèle entró junto a sus otras dos compañeras, Lauren y Diana. Todas se llevaban muy bien exceptuando, obviamente, a Amber.

\- Leah, el cigarro. – La reprendió la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, Adèle. – Lo apagó y cerró la ventana. – Te ha llegado antes un paquete enorme en una lechuza, lo he dejado en tu cama.

\- Oh, gracias. – Se acercó rápidamente y sonrió al ver la gran carpeta y el paquete que había junto a ella. – Es de mi madrina, me está ayudando a diseñar el vestido para el baile de Navidad.

\- ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

\- Es un secreto. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Un Molly W. único y original.

\- Debería pedirle a mi madre que fuera a la tienda a encargarme algo. – Leah suspiró. – Supongo que necesitaré también algo decente para la fiesta.

\- Y todos sabemos que no hay mejor diseñadora que la prima Molly. – Lyra sonrió y se acercó a las otras chicas. – ¿De verdad que no podemos echarle ni un vistacito rápido?

\- Sí, venga Adèle. – Se quejó Lauren.

\- Ya os he dicho que no, solo os puedo adelantar que va a ser tan espectacular que eclipsará hasta a esta. – Señaló con la cabeza a Leah, que enarcó una ceja.

\- Buena suerte con eso.

Todas estallaron entonces en carcajadas y empezaron a hablar sobre el baile: con quién les gustaría ir, lo que podrían ponerse… Charlaron hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Amber entró con su habitual mirada de superioridad.

\- Por mí no os preocupéis. – Dijo al ver que se habían quedado calladas. – Iba a meterme directamente en la cama, es bastante tarde ya.

\- Sí, quizás todas deberíamos irnos a dormir. – Replicó Leah. Todavía no le habían hecho nada, pero no veía la hora de ponerla en su sitio. Algo le decía que, con el asco que le tenía, había sido una de las que había atacado a Jane.

\- Leah…

\- Lo sé, Lyra, tranquila. – Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Seguía nerviosa, pero debía creer a su amiga. Nada malo iba a pasarle a su madre y ella debía tomarse esa poción.

* * *

Teddy y Albus se aparecieron en Hogwarts nada más escuchar la confirmación de James. Se miraron durante unos instantes y cada uno se dirigió hacia una Sala Común rápidamente. Tenían que avisar a los chicos. El metamorfamago no tardó en localizar a Leah que estaba sentada en una mesa junto a algunos amigos más.

\- Leah.

Palideció en cuanto lo vio. ¿Qué hacía allí? Aquello solo podía significar malas noticias. Por Merlín, no debía haberse tomado la poción la noche anterior, sabía que debía haberle hecho caso a su presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Teddy? – Se levantó de la mesa y estiró un poco su jersey.

\- Tienes que venir conmigo rápidamente.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – Insistió, cada vez más nerviosa.

\- No puedo decírtelo todavía. – La miró con preocupación. – Vamos, tienes que darte prisa.

\- Vale.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Lyra antes de acercarse a él y seguirlo fuera de la torre. Él andaba rápidamente y ella tenía que correr un poco para poder seguirle el ritmo.

\- Teddy, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien? Qué pregunta más tonta, si estuvieran bien no estarías aquí. – Suspiró. – ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre? – El rostro del hombre se mantuvo impasible y ella hizo la siguiente pregunta, la que sabía que sería afirmativa. – ¿A mi madre entonces? – Un movimiento casi imperceptible y ella se cubrió la boca con la mano. Él la miró sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Tenemos que llevaros a Dan y a ti en seguida a San Mungo, tu tío Albus ha ido a por él.

La chica asintió y aceleró el paso. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Albus y Dan ya estaban allí. Leah corrió a los brazos de su hermano que la estrechó con fuerza, tratando de no temblar y mantener la calma. ¿Por qué no les decían nada?

\- Tenemos un permiso especial para aparecernos así que agarraos a nosotros por favor. – Dijo el pelinegro mirando con preocupación a sus sobrinos. – Vamos.

Se separaron solo para poder aparecerse y, una vez llegaron a San Mungo, volvieron a agarrase el uno al otro. Los dos hombres los llevaron hasta uno de los pasillos superiores donde había una gran cantidad de aurores y se detuvieron delante de una habitación.

\- Están ahí dentro. – Dijo Teddy. – Vuestro padre os lo explicará todo.

\- ¿Está…? – Dan no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ni quería ni imaginárselo.

\- Está viva, pero… Bueno, él os lo contará.

Ambos asintieron y entraron a la habitación cogidos de las manos. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y llorando; a su lado, su madre estaba inmóvil sobre una cama, respirando casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Papá…

James levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su hija y se puso de pie. Los dos se dirigieron hacia él y se abrazaron. Empezaron a llorar y su padre tuvo que deshacer el nudo de su garganta para poder consolarlos.

\- Tranquilos, vuestra madre es fuerte. – Murmuró una y otra vez, tratando de creer aquello él también. – Saldrá de esta.

\- Pero, ¿qué le ha pasado? – Se atrevió a preguntar la chica cuando por fin se separaron.

\- Han atacado la convención. – James suspiró y se sentó. Señaló las otras dos sillas que había en la habitación y sus hijos, tras acercarla a la cama donde descansaba su madre, tomaron asiento también. – Sabíamos que podía pasar, había un gran despliegue de aurores, pero aún así se han salido con la suya. No sabemos quién era su objetivo, no creo que fuera vuestra madre, espero que no fuera ella, probablemente serían los ministros, pero ella estaba ahí y, bueno, ya sabéis cómo es. Empezó a evacuar gente y enfrentarse a ellos. No sé mucho más, eso es lo que me han dicho en el Ministerio: que empezó a batirse en duelo con esa gente para darles tiempo a los diplomáticos a escapar. Llegó aquí ella sola, pero se desmayó nada más aparecerse y no se ha despertado.

\- Pero va a despertarse, ¿verdad? – Leah tragó saliva al pronunciar aquello. Su padre apartó la mirada y no pudo evitar estremecerse. – ¿Papá?

\- No lo sabemos. – Confesó con apenas un hilo de voz. – Los sanadores no saben lo que le han hecho, pero está muy débil y…

\- Debemos tener esperanza. – Lo interrumpió Dan. – Tiene que ponerse bien, mamá tiene que recuperarse.

\- Solo podemos esperar. – James apretó un poco los puños. – No sabía si llamaros o no, pero creí que teníais que saberlo. Puede que haya sido un egoísta al sacaros del colegio, pero no he podido evitarlo.

\- Has hecho bien, tenemos que permanecer unidos. – Su hija sollozó un poco sin poder evitarlo. – Tenemos que apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles.

\- Ahora solo nos queda esperar. – Dan apretó los ojos, pero tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Aquello iba a ser duro.

* * *

Esperaron durante horas quietos en aquella habitación. Cuando los padres de Lizzy llegaron, James tuvo que explicarles lo mismo y ellos no pudieron evitar echarse a llorar. Era su única hija, no podía irse así como así, no podía hacerles eso. Sus nietos le cedieron las sillas y se sentaron en el suelo, el uno junto al otro. Un rato más tarde entraron los padres de James, que miraron a su nuera con preocupación conscientes de que, a pesar de lo que su hijo decía, estaba así por estar casada con un Potter; Albus y Lily junto a Caro y Lorcan, que trataron de animar a sus sobrinos aunque no lo consiguieron, y algunos otros miembros de la familia pasaron también por la habitación, preocupados por el estado de la mujer. Ninguno de los presentes habría podido decir cuánto tiempo llevaban esperando cuando Lizzy movió una mano levemente y entreabrió los labios.

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Dan, señalándola.

\- Lizz. – James agitó la varita para que algún sanador acudiera y se arrodilló al lado de su esposa.

No tardaron en entrar dos hombres que la examinaron rápidamente. Su respiración se estaba normalizando y parecía estar respondiendo a los estímulos externos. Dijeron que probablemente no tardaría en despertarse y que volvieran a avisarlos entonces.

Volvieron a esperar lo que les parecieron horas hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente. Lizzy arrugó la frente y miró a su alrededor sin comprender muy bien dónde estaba ni lo que pasaba. Cuando su mirada y la de James se cruzaron él no pudo evitar besarla.

\- Joder, Lizz, creía que te perdía.

\- No es que no me alegre de verte y, créeme, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu beso pero, Jamie, creo que voy a vomitar. – Contestó ella lentamente, con la voz pastosa, arrancándole una sonrisa.

La madre de la mujer agitó la varita y, en seguida, los dos sanadores regresaron para volver a examinarla. Echaron a todo el mundo fuera, excepto a James – al que no consiguieron mover de su sitio –, para poder examinarla mejor. Leah abrazó a su hermano, emocionada, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. ¡Se había despertado!

\- Se va a recuperar. – Le dijo a Dan, que asintió. – Por Merlín, menos mal.

Cuando los sanadores les dijeron que podían pasar, los dos corrieron dentro. James tenía cogida la mano de Lizzy y se la besaba mientras ella sonreía levemente.

\- Mamá…

Leah no pudo evitarlo. Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló al lado de su cama antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Mamá, lo siento mucho, de verdad, te prometo que seré mejor, que no volveré a comportarme mal y que no me expulsarán, lo siento muchísimo. – Empezó a decir entre sollozos. – No quiero que te enfades, ni que papá y tú os divorciéis por mi culpa, ni que me odies. Mamá, yo te quiero mucho, de verdad, lo siento, lo siento tanto…

\- Está bien, cielo. – La mujer acarició la cabeza de su hija lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarla y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. – No llores, estoy bien y no te odio. Te quiero muchísimo, solo que a veces me sacas de mis casillas, pero sé que tú también me quieres, no te preocupes, mi niña.

\- Y desde luego no nos vamos a divorciar. – Intervino James, mirando con ternura a su hija. – Ni por ti, ni por nada. Tu madre y yo nos queremos.

\- Es que yo… - Levantó un poco la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. – Mamá, lo siento muchísimo. Te prometo que no me expulsarán, que me comportaré a partir de ahora y que le pediré disculpas de verdad a Remus.

\- Lo sé, tranquila.

\- ¿Me dejas un hueco, hermanita? – A Dan le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras sin llorar.

\- Mi pequeño… - El chico se agachó junto a su hermana y también abrazó a su madre.

\- Menudo susto nos has dado.

\- Pero ya estoy bien, no tenéis que preocuparos. – Acarició el pelo del chico, que también había empezado a llorar, y sonrió. – Ya todo ha pasado.

Abrazó también a sus padres, que sintieron cómo todo su cuerpo se destensaba al ver que su pequeña estaba bien.

\- ¿Pero qué te han hecho? – Le preguntó su madre, sentándose en una silla vacía. Leah estaba en las rodillas de su padre y Dan en la cama.

\- Esto… - Miró a sus hijos, sin saber si debía decirlo o no delante de ellos.

\- Vamos a enterarnos de todos modos. – Murmuró su hija. – Dilo.

\- Está bien. – La mujer suspiró. – Cuando nos atacaron empecé a evacuar a los ministros y embajadores rápidamente y me uní a algunos aurores. No tuvieron piedad con ellos. Los mataban rápidamente con la maldición asesina y seguían a lo suyo, pero conmigo todo fue distinto. – Tragó saliva y miró a James, tratando de armarse de valor. – Cuatro _cruciatus_ y varios _desmaius_ , no sabría decir exactamente cuántos esquivé, ni cuántos me rozaron, solo sé que uno me alcanzó de pleno justo cuando me estaba desapareciendo.

\- Cuatro… - Su marido palideció al escuchar aquello.

\- No sé cómo sigo viva.

\- Porque no querían matarte. – Murmuró él. – Querían hacerte el máximo daño físico posible a ti y mental a mí, igual que le hicieron a Louis con Emma.

\- ¿Emma? – Dan miró a sus padres con los ojos un poco achicados. – ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- La atacaron en su casa hace unas semanas, pero nadie puede enterarse, las gemelas no lo saben. Va mejorando poco a poco. – Explicó brevemente el hombre antes de suspirar. – Esos hijos de Morgana no iban a por ellos, iban a por ti.

\- No iban a por mí.

\- Claro que sí. Iban a por ti por estar casada conmigo, porque saben que eres una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo y la única a la que tenían acceso fácilmente.

\- No digas tonterías. – Lo cortó ella. – ¿Sabes cómo conseguí llegar aquí? ¿Por qué no me rendí, ni supliqué que me mataran mientras me lanzaban una maldición tras otra? Pensaba en vosotros, en que tenía que volver a veros… a verte. James, ahora mismo sin ti estaría muerta, así que deja de decir estupideces.

Él se levantó y volvió a besarla, haciendo que sus hijos pusieran los ojos en blanco y sus suegros apartaran la vista, un poco avergonzados.


	27. Chapter 25

Prácticamente toda la familia pasó por la habitación para ver a Lizzy, aliviados al ver que estaba bien. Casi a la hora de la cena llegaron algunos de los que todavía estudiaban en Hogwarts y que habían conseguido un permiso especial para salir a ver a la mujer. Alex y Lyra entraron juntas nada más ver salir a los padres de la rubia – no podía haber más de cinco personas en la habitación según los sanadores – y abrazaron a los mellizos, que seguían allí junto a su padre ya que sus abuelos habían ido a cenar algo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Alex a su novio, después de besarlo. – Qué susto me he llevado cuando ha venido Orion ha contármelo.

\- Sí, ya estoy más tranquilo, no te preocupes. – Él sonrió. – Ya está despierta y los médicos dicen que pronto le darán el alta.

\- Menos mal… - Suspiró antes de girarse hacia su suegra. – Hola, Lizzy.

\- Hola, Alex. – La mujer sonrió y miró con cariño a ambos chicos antes de ponerse a hablar con ella de forma amistosa.

\- Tenías razón. – Murmuró Lyra en el oído de su amiga al abrazarla.

\- Te lo dije, no debería haberme tomado la poción.

\- No debería haberte obligado, lo siento. – Se separaron y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – A partir de ahora me fiaré de tus presentimientos.

\- ¿Qué presentimientos? – Preguntó James, mirando a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido.

Leah y Lyra se miraron la una a la otra sin saber qué decir. Se suponía que la maldición era un secreto y nadie podía saberlo. Se lo habían repetido cientos de veces, pero ella no había podido evitar contárselo a la chica cuando ambas tenían apenas ocho años.

\- Anoche tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no quise tomarme la poción, pero Lyra me obligó. – Confesó su hija, con la vista fija en el suelo.

\- ¿Lo sabe? – Asintió lentamente. – ¡Leah!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Intervino Lizzy. James la miró sin saber si decírselo o no y ella enarcó una ceja. - ¿James?

\- Leah le ha contado a Lyra lo de la maldición.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Leah!

\- Bueno, tú se lo dijiste a papá, ¿por qué no podía decírselo yo a ella? Es mi mejor amiga. – Se quejó. – No se lo ha dicho a nadie, ni va a hacerlo.

\- Pero te dijimos que era un secreto, además, yo solo se lo dije a tu padre porque no me quedó más remedio.

\- Venga, sabes que este es un peso que se lleva mejor compartido, mamá.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – Murmuró Alex mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

\- Se supone que no puedo contarlo, pero… - Suspiró. – Hay una maldición en la familia de mi madre que pasa de madres a hijas desde mi bisabuela. Tienen el "don" de ver el futuro.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero no es algo bueno. – En su mente volvieron a resonar los gritos atemorizados de su hermana durante su primera visión y se mordió el labio. Jamás podría olvidarlo, por muchos años que pasaran. – No pueden controlarlas, vienen de noche, mientras están dormidas, y no pueden despertarse hasta que terminan. Lloran, gritan, patalean… pero nadie puede hacer nada para ayudarlas. Empiezan a tenerlas cuando cumplen cinco años.

\- Vaya… - Alex sabía que había palidecido. – Pero, ¿por qué les pasa eso?

\- Mi tatarabuelo rompió su compromiso con una mujer para casarse con una muggle y ella, enfadada, la atacó y la maldición afectó a la hija que ambos esperaban.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Es algo con lo que tienen que aprender a vivir, por suerte mi abuelo consiguió crear una poción que las evita. – Apretó un poco la mano de la chica y ella le devolvió el apretón. – No puedes decir nada, ¿vale?

\- No te preocupes, no lo diré. – Lo besó y se apoyó en su hombro antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en lo que pasaba en la habitación.

\- No, te digo que si alguien deja de tomar esa poción seré yo. – Lizzy estaba cruzada de brazos.

\- Estás convaleciente, ¿por qué eres tan cabezota? – Leah bufó un poco. – ¡Lo haré yo y no hay más que hablar!

\- No lo haréis ninguna, no merece la pena. – Terminó aquella discusión por ellas James. – No podéis controlar lo que veis, no os va a servir para nada. – Miró a Lyra. – Encárgate, por favor, de que se la beba todas las noches.

\- Lo haré. – Dijo la rubia.

\- Bien, yo me encargaré de que Lizzy la tome también.

Terminaron aquella conversación y en seguida tanto Lyra como Dan y Alex – que iban a por algo de comer – salieron de la habitación, dejando que Jane, Orion y Cassie – que había cancelado su cita con Ed nada más enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su madrina y había pasado toda la tarde con los demás intentando salir del colegio para poder verla – entraran. Saludaron a la mujer y acababan de empezar a hablar justo cuando se abrió la puerta y Lyra asomó la cabeza.

\- Leah, Chad está aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – La morena se puso de pie de un salto y se sonrojó un poco al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

\- Pues eso, que ha venido a verte, ha conseguido que el director lo deje salir también. – Explicó rápidamente. – ¿Vienes?

\- Sí, claro. – Miró a sus padres, que le dedicaban miradas interrogante, y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de forma nerviosa. – Es un… amigo. Voy a salir un momento, vuelvo en media hora o puede que un poco más.

Salió corriendo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. El matrimonio se miró con preocupación mientras los tres chicos trataban de contener en vano la risa. Leah salió al pasillo donde el chico la esperaba, un poco cohibido debido a todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- Chad. – Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de separarse. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenía que venir a verte. – Suspiró. – ¿Cómo está tu madre?

\- Bien. – Su respuesta fue algo seca, pero no podía olvidar que él pertenecía a la banda que la había mandado al hospital. ¿Cómo podía estar viéndose con él después de todo lo que estaban haciendo? Estaba completamente loca, desde luego.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

\- Ven. – Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él un poco.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- No lo sé, a cualquier lugar donde nadie nos esté observando. – Se acercó a su oído y murmuró, para que solo él pudiera escucharle. – Creo que hay un baño aquí cerca que no está del todo mal, podríamos ir a comprobarlo.

Él lanzó una carcajada y ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo conducía hasta la salida.

\- Eres incorregible, Potter.

\- Era broma, imbécil. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. – Venga, date prisa, te invito a un café.

* * *

Poco después de que su hija se fuera, los tres chicos también abandonaron la habitación dejando a James y Lizzy solos por fin.

\- ¿Crees que cuando Leah dice amigo se refiere a un amigo de verdad o a un "amigo" como lo éramos nosotros? – Se atrevió a preguntar él, algo preocupado.

\- Prefiero pensar que es la primera opción, pero creo que ambos sabemos que es la otra. – Ella suspiró. – ¿Has visto cómo se le ha iluminado la cara cuando Lyra le ha dicho que estaba aquí?

\- Sí. – James asintió lentamente. – Bueno, si ella es feliz yo me alegro, solo espero que tenga mucho cuidado. Quizás deberíamos hablar con ella.

\- Cuando dices deberíamos, te refieres a mí, ¿verdad? – Sonrió de medio lado y él se sonrojó un poco. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Son cosas de chicas, ¿no? – Le dijo, con un poco de malicia.

\- ¿Todavía estás con esas? Lily tenía 15 años y yo 17, además, no es lo mismo hablar de eso con tu cuñada pequeña que con tu hija. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco y James no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. – De todas formas, sé que no te molestó tanto como pretendes aparentar.

\- Claro que no, es que me gusta picarte. El caso es que yo ya hablé con Dan, creo que te toca hacer lo mismo con Leah.

\- Está bien, lo haré cuando la cosa se tranquilice un poco. – Le prometió Lizzy. – Ahora necesito descansar y poner mis pensamientos en orden.

\- ¿Cómo estás de verdad?

\- Jamie, me han lanzado cuatro _cruciatus_ y no precisamente suaves, ¿cómo quieres que esté? Me duele todo y tengo un dolor de cabeza y oídos que me está matando.

\- El sanador ha dicho que se te pasará en un par de días. – Le recordó él. – Le ha sorprendido tu fortaleza.

\- Me crié con una auror y una dama como abuelas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tengo una alta tolerancia al dolor.

\- He pasado mucho miedo, ¿sabes, Lizz? – Volvió a cogerle la mano y la besó. – Por un momento creí que te irías enfadada conmigo.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que no estaba enfadada, bueno, sí lo estaba, pero que se me habría pasado en un rato.

\- Ya, pero aún así…

\- Te quiero más que a nada, James, y siempre te querré.

\- Siento que te hayan hecho esto por ser mi mujer.

\- Prefiero pensar que lo han hecho porque soy una diplomática clave y sensacional. – Dijo con chulería y él no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¿Sigues sin querer un auror que te proteja?

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Aunque empiezo a estar preocupada por los niños.

\- Ahora sí que no lo aceptarán. – James suspiró. – Dirán que así solo demostraríamos estar asustados.

\- Lo sé. – Lizzy se mordió el labio. – ¿Por qué ellos?

\- Porque son exactamente iguales que nosotros. – La besó y ella asintió lentamente. – Anda, descansa un rato, te vendrá bien.

* * *

Alex entró a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff a más de medianoche. Dan le había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir con él, pero ella había preferido volver al colegio, al igual que Chad. Creía que todo el mundo estaría ya en sus dormitorios por lo que se sorprendió al ver a Ingrid allí. Se levantó en cuanto la vio y se acercó corriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está la madre de Dan?

\- Bien, se va a recuperar pronto. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Me estabas esperando despierta para esto o te pasa algo más?

\- Bueno, sí, es que… - Suspiró. – Alex, tú sabes que yo soy nacida de muggles y que no me entero de todo lo que pasa igual que los demás. Necesito que me cuentes que está pasando exactamente.

\- Ingrid, no te preocupes, las cosas se arreglarán pronto.

\- Alex, estoy saliendo con Orion. Es un Malfoy y sé que me estoy metiendo directamente en la boca del lobo. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Mis padres son muggles, sé lo que me estoy jugando, lo que podrían hacerles.

\- ¿Tú estás enamorada de él?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Lo estás? Porque si no es así mi consejo es que te alejes de él. – Sabía que aquello sonaba muy frío, pero veía en los ojos de su amiga lo asustada que estaba.

\- Lo estoy. – Susurró ella. – Lo quiero.

\- Entonces, siéntate, esto puede ir para largo. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Mi madre me dijo cuando empecé con Dan que no eran buenos tiempos para salir con un Potter, déjame decirte que tampoco lo son para salir con un Malfoy.

Las dos chicas se sentaron y Alex empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía gracias a Dan: las amenazas, los ataques, el miedo. Le dijo que iban a por ellos por ser la mayor oposición a esas nuevas corrientes y en qué punto quedaban ellas. Le contó que Dan estaba asustado y que temía por ella, que Lizzy estaba en una cama de hospital por haberse casado con James. Ingrid no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y escuchar con atención el relato, tratando de no asustarse demasiado. No era nada que no imaginara ya, pero que se lo confirmaran era muy duro.

\- Tienes que estar preparada para lo que sea. – Murmuró Alex. – Por eso mismo te digo que si todavía puedes alejarte lo hagas.

\- No voy a dejar a Orion. – Contestó ella con decisión. – Si tú has aprendido a vivir con esto, yo podré hacerlo también.

\- Ven aquí, anda. – La abrazó y sonrió un poco. – Al final merecerá la pena, esto pasará tarde o temprano y entonces todo estará bien.

Ingrid asintió y se dejó convencer por las palabras de la pelirroja. Quería a Orion y se enfrentaría a quien hiciera falta por él.


	28. Chapter 26

\- Así que Leah lo sabe. – Angela bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa.

\- Sí. – Remus suspiró. Estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de su despacho y miraba a la chica con la frente arrugada. – Solo espero que no diga nada, no sé cómo lo habrá averiguado.

\- Puede que… - La chica suspiró antes de atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y terminar de decir aquello. – Puede que eso sea culpa mía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Angy?

\- Se lo dije a Kate.

\- ¿Qué? – La miró incrédulo. – Quedamos en que nadie podía saber esto.

\- Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, Rem. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. – Supongo que se le escaparía delante de Adèle y ella se lo diría a Leah.

\- Joder, Angy…

\- Lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que esto implica? Vamos a tener que dejar de vernos. – Él se alborotó el pelo de forma nerviosa.

\- Pero yo no quiero.

\- ¿Crees que yo sí? No nos queda otra, sabíamos que esto era muy arriesgado. Podrían expulsarte y a mí… - Suspiró sin poder evitarlo y ella lo abrazó. La rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de separarse de nuevo. – Ni siquiera sé qué podrían hacerme. Me despedirían, desde luego, pero además, eres menor y yo tengo 21 años, si tus padres quisieran denunciarme, podrían y no quiero que tengas que pasar por eso.

\- Sabes que me da igual lo que ellos digan, es mi vida, no la suya.

\- Pero me importas demasiado como para obligarte a elegir entre tu familia y yo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Para Remus, Angela era mucho más de lo que Leah había dicho. Tenía un algo diferente, era decidida, cabezota y, definitivamente, le daba igual tener que enfrentarse al mundo para conseguir lo que quería. No debería haberse dejado conquistar por esos ojos decididos y esa sonrisa burlona, sabía que todo acabaría mal. Por Merlín, tenía solo 15 años, aquello no podía terminar bien.

\- A lo mejor no dice nada, ya han pasado algunos días.

\- No lo sé, estaba realmente enfadada por el asunto de la carta aunque ahora con su madre en el hospital…

\- ¿La señora Collins está en el hospital? – Abrió mucho los ojos y el chico maldijo por lo bajo. La reprendía a ella por contarle lo suyo a Kate y él le soltaba aquello sin pensar. No es que fuera un secreto, probablemente la prensa acabaría por enterarse, pero el Ministerio y la familia no querían que nadie lo supiera de momento.

\- Sí, la atacaron el otro día, probablemente tu madre lo sabrá, pero no habrá querido decírtelo, todavía no lo sabe mucha gente.

\- ¿Pero está bien?

\- Sí, Lizzy es muy fuerte, no te preocupes.

\- No creo que digan nada, Rem, deberíamos seguir con esto. – Murmuró ella, volviendo otra vez al mismo tema.

\- Es muy arriesgado. – Se quejó él. – Esto puede terminar muy mal.

\- Venga, me encanta el riesgo, además, me gustas demasiado como para dejarte ir sin pelear un poco. – Puso cara de pena y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy persuasiva?

\- Suelen utilizar el término testaruda, pero eso suena mejor. – Angela lanzó una carcajada y lo besó. – Venga, Remus, podemos hacerlo, nadie más va a enterarse y si lo hacen pues ya veremos cómo salir del lío. Dices que te importo, ¿no? – Él asintió. – Y yo asumo que también te gusto, ¿verdad? – Él volvió a asentir y ella se sonrojó. – Entonces tenemos que luchar, solo me separaré de ti si tú o yo así lo queremos, lo que digan los demás me da completamente igual.

\- Eres muy valiente.

\- No soy una Gryffindor en vano.

\- Yo tampoco.

La besó y ella sonrió en mitad del beso. Estaban bien juntos, había una conexión fuerte entre ellos y, tal y como había dicho, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso sin luchar. No se separaron hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Remus, soy Leah.

Los dos se miraron y suspiraron. Él se encogió de hombros. Ya lo sabía, ¿qué más daba que la viera allí o no? Se puso de pie y abrió. La chica estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miraba con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento que lo sorprendió. ¿A qué había venido?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Murmuró.

\- Adelante. – Él se echó a un lado para que Leah pasara.

\- Oh, hola, Angela. – Saludó a la chica al verla, un poco cohibida. Seguro que sabía lo de la amenaza y también pensaba que era una persona horrible.

\- Hola, Leah. – Le sonrió con tranquilidad, tratando de demostrarle que estaba por encima de todo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a pedirle perdón a Remus y, bueno, a ti. – La morena suspiró y paseó su mirada entre los dos. Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Él se sentó junto a Angela y la animó a continuar con la mirada. – No debería haberte amenazado, no pretendía decir nada, de verdad, solo quería evitar que enviaras esa carta, jamás me atrevería a denunciarte. Somos familia y tú siempre me has estado ayudando y protegiendo, no podría hacerte eso, eres como un hermano mayor para mí. Además, todo lo que dije estaba de más, no pienso eso de verdad, yo… lo siento muchísimo, Remus.

\- Leah…

\- Ya lo sé, no puedes perdonarme así como así, me pasé de la raya, especialmente con lo que te hice en clase. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me dio mucha rabia la carta de mi padre y te culpé a ti de todo, quería vengarme y, de verdad, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo siento muchísimo, aunque una disculpa no solucione nada. Haré todo lo que me pidas si así me perdonas, pero no quiero enfadarme con nadie, ni hacerle daño a la gente.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró él, sorprendido. – La bromita se te fue de las manos, pero no puedo estar eternamente enfadado contigo por eso, además, ya he hablado con el director sobre vuestro castigo y creo que me voy a divertir mucho. – Sonrió de medio lado y Leah enarcó una ceja. – Oh, no me mires así, espero que te guste ser mi ayudante para las transformaciones humanas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Normalmente nadie quiere salir voluntario, ya sabes, puede haber problemas, el profesor puede ser un poco torpe…, pero tranquila, nada irreversible o, al menos, no del todo. – La chica palideció y él lanzó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. – Leah.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo bromeaba. – Volvió a reír y Angela, a su lado, tampoco pudo contener la risa durante más tiempo. La otra chica los fulminó con la mirada.

\- No sé dónde le veis la gracia.

\- Es que no te estás viendo la cara. – Dijo él, secándose unas lágrimas imaginarias. – Tranquila, solo tendréis que disculparos delante de todo el Gran Comedor y encargaros de la limpieza de la clase lo que queda de curso. Un castigo mínimo comparado con la expulsión.

\- Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias.

\- Con que no digas nada de lo mío con Angy me conformo.

\- Oh, así que Angy, ¿eh? – Enarcó una ceja y la otra se sonrojó. – Ya veo. Por mí no os preocupéis, que no diré nada. Bueno, puede que Lyra y yo se lo dijéramos a Orion y Dan, pero nadie más va a saberlo. Quizás Jane, pero ya está.

\- Joder, Leah.

\- Lo siento, se nos escapó, estábamos furiosas contigo. – La chica suspiró. – Además, se habrían acabado enterando, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Eso es cierto, pasáis más tiempo juntos del habitual. – Remus arrugó la frente. – ¿Qué estáis tramando?

\- Nada. – Mintió ella.

\- Nos conocemos.

\- Dan es el Delegado y Jane y Orion, prefectos, ¿de verdad crees que planean algo? – Suspiró y bajó el tono de voz. – Confía en nosotros, ¿vale?

La miró durante unos instantes, serio. Sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero no sabía qué y era consciente de que no se lo dirían. Era un profesor, tenía obligaciones y lo mejor para él era no saber nada.

\- No me queda más remedio. – Dijo finalmente.

\- Vale. – Leah asintió lentamente. – Lo mejor será que me marche y os deje solos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu madre? No sé de ella desde que la vi el domingo, pero me dijo que ya le iban a dar el alta, ¿no?

\- Está bien, hoy ya ha ido a trabajar. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero si solo estamos a martes.

\- Ya sabes como es. – Puso los ojos en blanco. - Y ahora sí, os dejo solos parejita, cuidadito con lo que hacéis.

Angela se sonrojó un poco sin poder evitarlo y Remus negó con la cabeza mientras Leah salía del despacho. Desde luego, era incorregible.

* * *

\- Tres días. – El profesor Reynolds les enseñó el número del Profeta que se publicaría al día siguiente a los allí reunidos. – Esto es inadmisible.

\- No es culpa nuestra precisamente. – Replicó Amber. – Por si no te das cuenta, estamos aquí dentro.

\- Pero deberíais aprender de los errores de los de fuera. – El hombre suspiró. ¿Por qué eran tan ineptos? – ¿Quién podría decirme cuál ha sido su mayor error?

\- ¿Me dejas ver el periódico? – Pidió Chad, interrumpiéndolo.

\- No hemos venido a eso.

\- Me gusta estar informado de todo. – Se acercó y se lo arrebató. – No creo que al líder le haga mucha gracia que no me permitas informarme correctamente sobre mi misión. No querrás hacerlo enfadar, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no.

\- Pues eso. – Lo abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta. – " _Solo tres días después del brutal ataque perpetrado probablemente por un grupo de radicales pro-muggles que buscaban evitar un pacto para la revelación del secreto durante el congreso internacional celebrado este fin de semana en nuestro país, Elizabeth Collins, diplomática del Ministerio y mujer de James Sirius Potter, que resultó herida de gravedad, regresa al trabajo. Cuando le hemos preguntado por esto nos ha dicho que se necesitan más de cuatro cruciatus para acabar con ella y que jamás apoyará a las nuevas corrientes anti-muggles que, según ella, son las verdaderas culpables del atentado. La señora Collins se ha negado a concedernos una entrevista con los detalles de lo acontecido alegando que eso son asuntos internos del Ministerio y que no interesan a nadie"._ Verás cuando Leah lo lea mañana…

\- Genial, desayuno con espectáculo. – Amber sonrió de medio lado.

\- No sé a quién tenemos infiltrado en el Profeta, pero es muy bueno. – Añadió Ryan. – Aunque la madre de Leah parece una mujer de armas tomar.

\- ¿A quién te crees que ha salido su hija? – Chad no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. No había entrado a ver a la mujer aquel día en el hospital (era consciente de que habría estado completamente de más debido a la situación), pero por lo que había escuchado, no era de las que se asustaba con facilidad precisamente. – De todas formas yo el error más básico que veo es que atacaron a la persona equivocada.

\- ¿A quién habrías atacado tú?

\- No lo sé, pero no a alguien que fuera a volver al trabajo un par de días después. Parece que solo se ha roto una uña y, por lo que sé, estuvo muy grave y temieron que no llegara a sobrevivir incluso.

\- Yo habría atacado a la mujer de Albus Potter, me parece el eslabón más débil de esa familia, o quizás al marido de Lily Scamander, no parece muy temible. – Comentó otro chico. – Cualquiera habría sido mejor opción.

\- Bien, veo que vais aprendiendo. – El profesor Reynolds asintió, satisfecho con las respuestas.- Elegir a la víctima correcta es lo más importante. Es obvio que creyeron que podrían debilitar a la familia Potter a través del hijo mayor, que quisieron aprovechar que son los únicos que no llevan escolta, pero fallaron. Tendrían que haber elegido a otra persona para causar un impacto mayor, lo que nos lleva a nuestro próximo movimiento.

\- ¿A quién vamos a atacar ahora?

\- A alguien un poco menos cercano a Leah, pero no por ello menos importante para ese grupo.

\- No sé si debemos atacarlos justo ahora, os recuerdo que saben quiénes somos y que están planeando cosas contra nosotros. – Chad estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel juego. – Creo que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo prudencial, hacerles creer que nos tienen acorralados.

\- Esa es solo tu opinión, el líder ya me ha dado su permiso.

\- ¿Y de quién se trata?

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Necesitaremos tiempo para planearlo, pero tenemos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad para conseguirlo.


	29. Chapter 27

A Dan le costó bastante conciliar el sueño aquella noche, preocupado. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el ataque de su madre y todo estaba bien, de hecho, no era su familia – o no todos los miembros de esta – lo que le preocupaba, sino el partido del día siguiente y, especialmente, la venganza que podía tomarse su hermana después de pintarle el pelo de rosa. Sabía que debía descansar o haría un mal partido, pero no podía evitar estar inquieto. Había puesto varios hechizos en la puerta por si acaso alguien intentaba entrar, pero aún así… Suspiró. No iba a pasarle nada, sabía que las miradas y cuchicheos de Leah solo eran para ponerlo nervioso. Tenía que irse a dormir. Cerró los ojos y, poco a poco, su cuerpo y su mente fueron relajándose. Solo pensó una última cosa antes de quedarse completamente dormido: teniendo a Jane como buscadora, el partido estaba más que ganado.

* * *

Apenas quedaba media hora para que el partido comenzara y los miembros del equipo de Ravenclaw estaban ya en los vestuarios, preparándose para el encuentro. Marianne se acercó a Cassie, que llevaba unos días muy distraída, y le pidió con un gesto que fuera con ella al almacén.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la rubia a su prima cuando se hubieron alejado de todos los demás. Sabía que quería algo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Cassie?

\- ¿Yo? Sí, claro. – Mintió, aunque no fue capaz de mantener la mirada.

\- Venga, no me engañas, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Bajó un poco el tono de voz a pesar de que no había nadie cerca. – ¿Es por Ed?

\- No le sentó muy bien que anulara nuestra cita. – Confesó, recordando la mirada que le había dedicado cuando fue a explicárselo todo. – Decía que a él nadie le daba plantón y que no pensaba volver a pedirme salir.

\- Mira, es mi amigo, pero a veces es un poco imbécil, deberías olvidarte de él. – Marianne suspiró. Le había dejado las cosas claras al chico: una lágrima, una mala cara por parte de su prima y se las vería con ella, pero ya veía que sus amenazas habían sido en vano.

\- Ya, bueno, pero es que me gusta mucho…

\- Cassie, no puede echarte en cara que fueras a ver a tu madrina a la que casi matan.

\- Lo sé y me enfadé mucho con él, pero luego se me pasó y ahora solo quiero una nueva oportunidad. – La pequeña apretó los labios. – Marianne, me gusta muchísimo, creo que estoy enamorada de él.

\- Por Merlín, tienes solo 14 años.

\- Lo sé pero, ¿qué importa la edad? – Se encogió de hombros. – Sé lo que me hago, no te preocupes y, por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie. No quiero que mis hermanos se enteren.

\- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Que sí, pesada. – La abrazó. – Y ahora vamos, tenemos un partido que ganar y tú tienes que concentrarte en atrapar esa snitch.

* * *

\- ¡Un poco de atención, por favor! – Gritó Dan, intentando que los demás se callaran de una vez y lo escucharan. La mayoría le hizo caso, aunque hubo dos que siguieron a lo suyo y él no pudo evitar suspirar. – ¡Matt, Jane! Por Merlín, soy el capitán, deberíais respetarme un poco al menos.

\- Lo siento, Dan. – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, separándose un poco.

Jane miró a su primo con cara de niña buena mientras Matt trataba de aguantar la risa al notar las miradas de su amigo y de Orion fijas en él.

\- Está bien, la mayoría ya sabéis cómo va esto, solo tenemos una nueva incorporación este año y…

\- ¿Os habíais dado cuenta de que soy la única chica del equipo? – Lo interrumpió la rubia.

\- Sí, Jane, nos habíamos dado cuenta. – Orion suspiró. – Siéntete afortunada, pocas mujeres pasan por el equipo de Slytherin.

\- ¿No es un poco sexista?

\- La verdad es que sí, a mi no me importaría tener a más chicas por aquí. – Uno de los golpeadores le guiñó el ojo y Matt lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¡Matt! – Le pegó en el hombro.

\- Pero si te estaba defendiendo…

\- No necesito que me defiendas, gracias. – Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – Y, con respecto a eso, ni aunque hubiera aquí 500 chicas conseguirías ligar.

\- Sí, venga, lo que sea. – La interrumpió Dan mientras el resto del equipo reía y Matt abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y le susurraba un "esa es" al oído. – El caso es que tenemos que salir a ganar, así que concentración, buen juego y Jane haz tu magia.

\- No es magia, es estrategia.

\- Lo que sea. – El moreno sonrió. – ¡A comernos a esas águilas!

Todos los del equipo se pusieron de pie y se pusieron en fila para salir. Orion le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia, que se mordió un poco el labio.

\- Lo harás bien, no estés nerviosa.

\- Eso espero. – Suspiró. – De todas formas, meted muchos puntos, por si acaso.

\- Lo haremos, pero no distraigas mucho a Zabini o nos golearán.

Jane se puso roja y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que Matt era un buen chico y, si se metía con ellos o lo amenazaba un poco a él, era solo porque le encantaba molestarla. Era su primo pequeño, era su obligación. Aunque, eso sí, si le hacía daño o rompía el corazón, le faltaría mundo para esconderse.

\- Vamos, anda. – Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la llevó hasta la entrada para que pudieran anunciarla.

\- ¡Y por último, el increíble Orion Malfoy y la nueva buscadora de Slytherin: Jane Ginevra Potter!

El rubio tiró de ella y empezó a saludar con una gran sonrisa. Jane lo imitó, un poco cortada, aunque tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Matt le guiñó el ojo y Dan le hizo un gesto de ánimo antes de dirigirse hacia el árbitro. Escuchó las mismas indicaciones de siempre, le estrechó la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw y se reunió con los demás, dispuesto a ganar ese partido. Se elevó y contuvo el aire hasta que la quaffle estuvo en el aire.

\- ¡Orion Malfoy atrapa la quaffle! – Exclamó el comentarista. – Parece imparable, nadie logra alcanzarlo y anota. ¡10-0 para las serpientes! ¡Vamos chicos!

Hizo una pirueta y señaló a Ingrid en las gradas de Hufflepuff, que negó con la cabeza, pero le lanzó un beso. El juego continuó y ambos equipos comenzaron a marcar goles mientras las buscadoras buscaban la snitch. Marianne estaba más nerviosa que el día de su debut. Había visto jugar a Jane, sabía que era buena y que lo más probable era que perdieran. Si no podía atrapar la pelota, al menos debía darle tiempo a su equipo.

\- ¡Vamos, Marianne! – Cassie pasó por su lado y le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia volaba a toda velocidad hacia Dan que tenía la quaffle. Una bludger los rozó a ambos y ella consiguió la pelota, por lo que el moreno maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Cassie Malfoy se hace con la quaffle! Me encantan estos duelos entre hermanos, especialmente cuando son tan buenos cazadores como los Malfoy. – Lanzó una carcajada a la que se unieron muchos de sus compañeros. Lyra se sonrojó y Carina, que quería presentarse a las pruebas el próximo año ya que habría una vacante en el equipo de Hufflepuff, sonrió orgullosa. – ¡Anota! ¡90-90! Partido muy igualado, puede que todo depende al final de las buscadoras. ¿Quién se hará con la snitch? ¿Marianne Weasley-Stone o la misteriosa Jane Potter?

\- ¡Vamos, Marianne! – Gritó Leah, aplaudiendo.

\- Debería darte vergüenza ir contra tu hermano y tu prima. – Dijo Adèle, riendo.

\- Sabes cómo somos. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Además, es lo mejor para el equipo.

Jane se paró en medio del campo, aunque un poco más alto que el resto de jugadores para no estorbar. Se acabó, había llegado el momento de atrapar la bola dorada. Se concentró en el espacio que la rodeaba, en cómo podía moverse la pelota y empezó a mirar lentamente a su alrededor. Vio un destello a lo lejos y sonrió. Si su intuición no le fallaba, debía pasar por ese lugar en apenas unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído. Un latido, dos latidos. Estiró el brazo y cerró la mano. Ya estaba hecho. Bajó un poco y se la enseñó al público.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – El comentarista abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creérselo. – ¡Jane Potter atrapa la snitch! No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero la tiene en su mano y gracias a ella Slytherin gana 270-120.

\- No es posible. – Leah estaba boquiabierta. ¡Ni siquiera ella lo había visto y llevaba todo el partido pendiente de las buscadoras!

Matt fue el primero en llegar hasta Jane. La abrazó y la besó delante de todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de pudor, haciendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja, aunque no dudó en seguirle el beso. Orion y Dan no tardaron mucho en acercarse para felicitarla, igual que el resto del equipo. El menor de los Potter se dirigió entonces a las gradas de los leones.

\- Princesita, - Dijo, deteniéndose frente a su hermana con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. – uno a uno.

\- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

\- Pero todos sabemos ya quien va a ganar. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de bajar para reunirse con el resto del equipo.

\- Por Merlín. – Lyra suspiró. – Jane es incluso mejor ahora que hace unos meses, se nota que ha estado entrenando mucho.

\- Lo sé. – Asintió. – Pero todavía no está perdido, Dan se equivoca al darlo todo por ganado, podemos luchar.

\- Hombre, en una cosa tiene razón, Jane es muy buena. - La morena se volvió al escuchar la voz de Chad, que no se amedrentó por su mirada enfadada. – Si queremos conseguir el campeonato, debemos esforzarnos mucho.

* * *

\- ¿Te ha gustado que te haya dedicado el primer gol del partido? – Le preguntó Orion a la chica, antes de abrazarla por la espalda y morderle el cuello.

\- Eres un chulo, Malfoy. – Respondió Ingrid, conteniendo un escalofrío y con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado.

\- Pero me quieres y sé que te ha encantado. – La giró con delicadeza y la apoyó contra la barandilla de la Torre de Astronomía. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. No le hacía falta escuchar la respuesta para saber que tenía razón.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- No me hace falta, ya estás conmigo.

\- Vale, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi novio? – La morena empezó a reír. ¿De verdad le había dicho eso? – Menudo cliché.

\- Por ese mismo motivo soy el romántico de la relación. – Terminó de acercarse a ella y la besó con dulzura, aunque en seguida el beso se tornó más apasionado. – Ingrid..., – Empezó a decir, entre besos. - ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos?

La chica cortó el beso y lo empujó un poco para que se alejara de ella. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría decir algo así en ese momento?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído. – Orion se encogió de hombros. – Sé lo que sientes, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría escucharlo.

\- Tú tampoco me lo dices.

\- Te quiero.

\- ¿Eh? – Por Merlín. No le acababa de decir aquello, no sabía si estaba preparada para decirlo, aquello era un paso importante, al menos para ella. Sabía que lo quería pero, ¿estaba lista ella también?

\- Venga, no pongas esa cara de asustada. – Rió y apoyó las manos en su cadera para atraerla un poco hacia él. Ingrid bajó la vista un momento, pero en seguida la subió y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. – No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, yo sé que es verdad, lo veo en tus ojos y en la forma que me sonríes.

\- ¿La forma en la que te sonrío? – No pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquello.

\- Justo como ahora. – Unió sus labios con dulzura y ella se relajó.

\- Me ha encantado lo del gol. – Murmuró ella entonces, notando cómo se ponía roja. – Y te… te…

\- Yo también. – Volvió a besarla, consciente de que necesitaba más tiempo que él para decir aquello. No le hacía falta escucharlo para saberlo.

\- ¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer ahora mismo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y celebrar la victoria como se merece. – Acarició un poco el pecho y los hombros del chico y él sonrió. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece que eres genial.


	30. Chapter 28

El baile de Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca y los alumnos de Hogwarts parecían hablar solo de eso: la ropa, las parejas, las expectativas. Todo el mundo sabía que Matt Zabini iría con Jane Potter – lo que provocó no pocas envidias hacia la rubia, que se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo cada vez que notaba toda la atención que atraía desde que se habían enterado de aquello –, pero la gran incógnita era con quién iría Leah y es que el mismo día que el director anunció la fecha del baile, pasó algo que nadie se habría esperado jamás.

\- Deberías pedírselo a algún chico guapo, Lyra. – Le sugirió la morena haciendo que la otra pusiera los ojos en blanco. – Es verdad, no hagas eso. ¿De verdad no te gusta ninguno de los que hay aquí? Aunque sea de sexto.

\- Que no, pesada. – Respondió ella, un poco cansada del tema. Llevaba todo el día dándole la lata y parecía que aquella noche en la Sala Común iba a seguir diciéndole lo mismo. – Además, voy con Diana y Adèle.

\- De momento, porque he oído rumores de que Carter Banks va a pedírselo a nuestra primita.

\- Motivo de más para no dejar a Di sola.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy. – Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. Encima que lo hacía por su bien, ella se lo pagaba así.

Las dos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, cosa que aprovechó Chad para acercarse a ellas. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Leah y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, lo que hizo que ella enarcara una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Leah, ¿tienes pareja para el baile? – Preguntó, lentamente, temiendo un rechazo.

\- Todavía no. – Respondió ella, un poco extrañada.

\- Genial. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

\- ¿Contigo?

\- Sí, conmigo.

La chica abrió mucho la boca y después la cerró. La habitación se había quedado en completo silencio y todos esperaban su respuesta, conscientes de que probablemente sería afirmativa. Lyra, a su lado, se removió un poco incómoda. Se alegraba por ellos, pero le habría gustado que la invitara a ella. Estaba segura de que aquello sería el momento definitivo, de que empezarían a salir después de eso.

\- No.

La respuesta los sorprendió a todos e hizo que Chad apretara un poco los labios.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… porque no. – Leah se levantó del sofá. No podía ir con él, no podían actuar como una pareja ni nada parecido porque él pertenecía a ese grupo que estaba intentando acabar con su familia y ella lideraba a los que querían venganza contra ellos en el colegio. Podía ir a buscar consuelo en sus brazos, hablar y pasar el rato con él, pero no actuar de aquella manera. Sería como decirle al mundo que estaban enamorados y ¿para qué hacerlo si no existía ningún futuro para ellos? – Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, sin decir nada más ni darle ningún motivo para no ir con él. Amber sonrió con cierta satisfacción – en su interior creía que Chad la invitaría a ella después de ese rechazo – y Lyra negó con la cabeza, sin entender nada. El chico solo se dejó caer en el sofá y fingió una mueca despreocupada. Si ella actuaba así, sus motivos tendría; ahora lo único que podía hacer era fingir que no sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y que todo estaba bien.

* * *

\- Leah.

La voz de Matt la sacó de sus pensamientos. No se estaba enterando de nada de aquella clase de Estudios Muggles – que ambos compartían y en la que se sentaban juntos – y es que sentía que estaba hecha un lío y todo la superaba. Entre las rondas de vigilancia para que no les pasara nada a los pequeños, las prácticas con los chicos, los planes que tenía a medio elaborar, los entrenamientos de quidditch, los ÉXTASIS y Chad creía que iba a volverse loca. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas.

\- ¿Qué? – Contestó, apartando la vista de su pergamino para poder mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente, Matt. – Mintió.

\- No me engañas, sé que está pasando algo. Te he visto prestar atención en clases aburridísimas sobre el sistema judicial de los muggles y hoy que estamos hablando de películas y actores famosos estás completamente ida. – Bajó un poco más el tono de voz. – Sé también que ese algo incluye a Dan y Jane. Tu hermano no puede engañarme y lleva un tiempo muy preocupado y ambos sabemos que tu prima no sabe mentir.

\- Ya, bueno, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas. – Insistió ella. Nadie podía enterarse de sus ataques así que decidió cambiar de tema drásticamente y, conociendo a Matt, sabía qué preguntarle para que se olvidara de todo lo demás al menos durante un rato. – ¿Cómo te va con Jane, por cierto?

\- No es que estemos saliendo, pero nos va muy bien. – Contestó sonriendo. – Es increíble, de verdad.

\- Me alegra oír eso y veo que hablabas en serio cuando decías que era distinta a las demás.

\- La trato como se merece y, tranquila, sé que si no lo hago Dan me matará. – Suspiró. – ¿Por qué la sobreprotegéis tanto? Quiero decir, no sois así con nadie más de la familia, ¿por qué con ella sí?

\- Es nuestra pequeña. – Explicó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. – Siempre la hemos visto tan frágil e inocente que no podemos evitarlo. Es demasiado buena para el mundo, no queremos que le hagan daño. No es que no sepa defenderse por sí misma, que por supuesto sabe y tiene el genio que toda Potter debe tener, pero nos preocupa que le destrocen el corazón.

\- Jamás le haría daño.

\- Ya lo sé. – Sonrió. – Me contó lo que te dijo.

\- ¿En serio? – Matt se notó palidecer.

\- Sí pero, tranquilo, solo lo sé yo. Eres un buen tío y lo demostraste en ese momento. Sé que te importa de verdad.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, pero sí, me importa mucho.

\- Hiciste lo que se supone se debe hacer, no creas que todos lo hacen. – Replicó con cierta amargura.

\- ¿Malas experiencias?

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello. – Suspiró y él decidió cambiar un poco de tema, aunque quizás aquel no fuera precisamente el mejor.

\- Por cierto, ¿con quién vas al baile de Navidad? Me han dicho que rechazaste a Crawford delante de toda vuestra casa.

\- ¿Y la abuela Pansy sabe ya que estás saliendo con una Potter? – Sonrió al decir aquello. No pensaba contestar su pregunta y sabía que la suya era igual o incluso más incómoda. – Todavía recuerdo su cara la primera vez que Dan y yo fuimos a tu casa en verano.

\- Ya, bueno, poco a poco, ya te he dicho que no estamos saliendo. – Carraspeó un poco y trató de eliminar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. – Ha sido un golpe bajo.

\- Me conoces perfectamente, no sé por qué te sorprendes.

\- Y tan perfectamente… - Ambos rieron por lo bajo. – ¿Planeas contarle algún día a tu hermano que tú y yo nunca nos acostamos?

\- No lo sé, quizás. – Leah sonrió. Matt y ella no habían pasado de los besos aquel día, habían intentado ir a más pero, teniendo en cuenta que eran dos críos de 15 y 14 años que nunca habían pasado a mayores, la cosa no había funcionado y al final no habían hecho nada, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera el hermano de la chica que había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de lo que su mejor amigo y su hermanita habían estado supuestamente haciendo. – Es divertido molestarlo usando eso, a lo mejor si encontramos el momento apropiado…

\- Nos matará.

\- Pero nos hemos pasado años riéndonos de él, creo que ha merecido la pena.

\- Señor Zabini, señorita Potter, veo que su charla es mucho más entretenida que mi clase. – Los interrumpió el profesor entonces, cansado de escuchar sus cuchicheos. – ¿Les gustaría compartirla con los demás?

\- Creo que no. – Dijo Leah, con su mejor sonrisa. – Lo sentimos profesor.

\- Cinco puntos menos para sus casas y para el próximo día quiero una pequeña exposición sobre una película muggle y sus actores principales. Ya que les gusta hablar, aprovéchenlo para algo útil.

Los dos suspiraron, pero asintieron. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos en aquella asignatura, podrían hacerlo bien. Guardaron silencio hasta que la clase terminó y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Sabes? – La chica levantó la cabeza y le dedicó a Matt una mirada interrogante. – Creo que no has aceptado ir con Chad al baile porque te gusta ir de chica dura e independiente, pero que realmente sí que te apetece.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Tú misma has dicho que nos conocemos muy bien.

\- Es mucho más complicado que eso, Matt. – Suspiró. Tenía razón en parte, pero no podía permitirse actuar como su novia cuando no le quedaba tiempo a su lado. Ojalá pudiera explicar aquello, pero sabía que no podía.

\- Tú solo hazlo, aunque es tan orgulloso como tú, probablemente no te será fácil convencerlo después de haberlo rechazado.

\- Por favor, soy Leah Anne Potter, ¿crees que hay algún chico en el castillo capaz de resistirse a mis encantos?

\- Crawford enfadado probablemente. – Él resopló. – Además, eres una creída. Te mereces una pequeña cura de humildad.

\- Si le pregunto, me dirá que sí. – Leah se colgó su bolso y le dedicó una mirada segura. – No hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir.

\- Tendrás que hacer algo grande, ya verás.

\- Deja de dar cosas por sentado, Matt. – La morena negó con la cabeza y empezó a andar hacia la salida, seguida del chico. – Conozco a Chad mejor que tú.

\- Sí, pero yo soy un chico, creo que puedo entenderlo mejor que tú. – El moreno lanzó una carcajada. – Ya verás como tengo razón.

\- De todos modos, no pienso pedírselo. – Mintió ella. A lo mejor sí que lo hacía, pero solo porque no quería que fuera con la idiota de McLaggen o cualquier otra niñata, no por nada más. Bueno, puede que también porque le apeteciera pasar su último baile con él, pero no en plan romántico. Solo siendo ellos.

\- Ya, claro.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Leah se acercó a Chad antes de entrar al invernadero con paso decidido, la cabeza alta y una amplia sonrisa. Sabía que le diría que sí, nadie le había dicho nunca que no y no iba a pasarle justo en ese momento. Él enarcó una ceja. Desde que lo había rechazado, se mostraba un poco distante con ella, aunque no demasiado – no podía evitarlo, lo tenía loco y no era capaz de resistirse cada vez que la veía aparecer por la puerta de su dormitorio –.

\- Chad, me lo he pensado mejor y sí. – Dijo con tranquilidad, sin importarle toda la gente que la estaba mirando y segura de conseguirlo.

\- ¿Sí qué?

\- Que iré al baile contigo.

\- Ya me rechazaste, creo que mi invitación no es válida. – Respondió de forma mordaz haciendo que ella tuviera que morderse la lengua.

\- Está bien. – Tomó aire. – ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?

\- No. – Sonrió al decir aquello.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Su cara cambió completamente. ¿Acababa de rechazarla? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué?

\- Como que no. – Chad se encogió de hombros. – Ya me rechazaste y, no sé, quizás debería ir mejor con otra. No te he visto muy convencida.

\- Debes estar de broma

\- En absoluto. Sé que puede resultarte un poco difícil de comprender el término "no", pero si quieres te traigo un diccionario.

\- Por Merlín, eres un idiota.

\- Si de verdad quieres venir conmigo al baile vas a tener que currártelo un poco más. – Se acercó a su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. – Mi pobre orgullo está herido, es justo que el tuyo también sufra un poco ahora.

Leah se apartó de él de golpe y, tras dedicarle una mirada enfadada, se alejó hacia donde estaban Lyra, Adèle, Dan, Alex y Matt.

\- Te lo dije.

\- Cállate, Zabini.

\- Baja esos humos, princesita, algún día alguien tenía que decírtelo. – Dijo su hermano, que apenas lograba contener la risa. – Era obvio que esto iba a pasar.

\- No lo era.

\- Claro que sí. – Insistió él. – ¿Tienes muchas ganas de ir con él?

\- Más de las que estoy dispuesta a admitir. – Leah suspiró y dejó caer los hombros. – No tendría que haberle dicho que no por mis paranoias.

\- Haz algo bueno y entonces aceptará. – Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en él. – Confío en ti, sé que esa cabecita es capaz de planear cosas gigantescas.

La morena suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Su hermano tenía razón en eso: nadie hacía mejores planes que ella.

* * *

\- Por Merlín, dejad de mirarme así. – No pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a todos los que la rodeaban.

\- Es que va a ser muy bueno. – Matt sonrió y Jane, a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

Todos – Dan, Alex, Orion, Ingrid, Jane, Matt y las cuatro compañeras de dormitorio de Leah – estaban cenando en la mesa de los leones aquella noche. La chica apenas había tardado un par de horas en idear aquello y decía que de aquel día no pasaba y ellos no estaban dispuestos a perdérselo.

\- Te dirá que sí. – La animó Lyra, apretándole un poco el hombro para darle ánimo.

Leah asintió y esperó impacientemente hasta que Chad entró al comedor y se sentó en la mesa. Justo entonces, sacó su varita y la agitó tres veces, haciendo que unas palabras se formaran en el aire a partir del puré de patatas delante del chico: "¿Qué me dices?". Él la buscó con la mirada y ella sonrió antes de tomar aire. Se puso de pie y se subió a la mesa, atrayendo la mirada de todo el Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Señorita Potter, baje de ahí inmediatamente! – Exclamó el director.

\- Será solo un minuto, de verdad. – Le dijo, antes de girarse otra vez hacia el chico. – Chad Joseph Crawford…

\- ¿Era necesario que todo el mundo se enterara de mi segundo nombre? Ya sabes que no me gusta nada.

\- Lógico, es horrible pero, ¿me dejas terminar con esto? – Sonrió al decir aquello y él no pudo evitar imitarla. – Lo que iba diciendo, Chad Joseph Crawford, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

\- Leah Anne Potter, - Se puso también de pie y se subió a la mesa, lo que provocó las carcajadas de muchos, incluidas las de la chica. – por supuesto que sí.

Se acercó a ella, con cuidado de no meter el pie en ningún plato y la besó delante de todo el mundo. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó cuando cortaron el beso. Sabía que lo conseguiría y, desde luego, el castigo que les impondría el director por aquello merecería la pena.

* * *

N/A: Os confieso que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la historia *-*


	31. Chapter 29

El día del baile de Navidad por fin llegó y todos los alumnos estaban como locos. Muchos corrían de un lado a otro, nerviosos, a medio arreglar y les pedían a sus compañeros que los ayudaran o prestaran algo; otros, intentaban actuar con naturalidad y fingían que la fiesta no les importaba demasiado, aunque todos sabían que mentían y un último grupo, en el que se encontraba Leah Potter, pasaba un poco del tema. La chica se dedicaba a mirar a través de la ventana, tratando de ignorar a sus compañeras de dormitorio y pensando en aquella noche. ¿Qué significaba realmente ir juntos? ¿Cambiaría algo entre ellos? No es que la gente del colegio no los hubiera visto liarse, lo suyo era un secreto a voces, pero ir de forma oficial… Sintió una pequeña punzada. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía cómo podía estar así de bien con él sabiendo todo lo que sabía, ni cómo él podía actuar con tanta naturalidad, como si de verdad ella no supiera nada.

\- Vas a llegar tarde si no empiezas a arreglarte ya.

Lyra la miraba con expresión molesta y es que la rubia no entendía por qué su amiga estaba así. Iba a ir al baile con Chad, con el chico de sus sueños – de los sueños de ambas, para ser más concretos –, ¿por qué estaba tan triste? Sentía una gran impotencia, ¡si fuera ella quien fuese con él estaría dando saltos por la habitación y llevaría ya horas preparada!

\- Tengo tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes. – Dijo la morena, girando la cara para mirarla y poniéndose de pie. – Todo está controlado, no hace falta que te estreses.

\- Bueno, allá tú. – Puso los ojos en blanco y cogió su vestido rojo. Era precioso, le llegaba por las rodillas y tenía manga al codo. Era muy elegante y sabía que contrastaría con su pelo y su piel clara.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta? Es muy bonito.

\- Gracias, Leah. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de estar molesta por su comportamiento sabía que le decía aquello de corazón y que no hacía las cosas con mala intención. Leah siempre había sido. – El tuyo también lo es.

La chica sonrió antes de cogerlo. Era largo, de color aguamarina y palabra de honor. La verdad es que su madre tenía buen gusto y la conocía bien. Había acertado a la primera. Lo dejó sobre la cama y sacó su neceser. Lo mejor sería empezar ya a maquillarse, por si acaso. Iba hacia el baño justo cuando la puerta de este se abrió y salió Adèle, perfectamente arreglada. Las cuatro chicas no pudieron evitar abrir la boca, sorprendidas.

\- Por Merlín. – Murmuró Leah. – No exagerabas.

\- Por supuesto que no. – La pelirroja sonrió y se apartó de la cara el mechón de pelo que llevaba suelto. – Por vuestras caras deduzco que os gusta.

\- Estás increíble. – Dijo Lauren.

Diana y Lyra asintieron. Llevaba un vestido azul marino, con toda la espalda al descubierto, de manga larga de encaje y falda vaporosa. Se había recogido el pelo a la altura de la nuca y lo había sujetado con un pasador de brillantes.

\- Banks se va a alegrar de haberte invitado. – Añadió Diana.

La chica sonrió con autosuficiencia – con esa sonrisa que todos le decían que había sacado de su madre –, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, lo que provocó que sus amigas empezaran a reír. Iban a disfrutar de su último baile.

* * *

Dan y Orion esperaban a Alex e Ingrid frente a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Con eso de que sus novias eran buenas amigas, pasaban todavía más tiempo juntos que antes – y eso que siempre se habían llevado muy bien –. Los dos estaban en silencio y el mayor miraba su reloj sin parar. ¿Cuánto les quedaría? El rubio suspiró y apoyó su pie en el muro.

\- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho más?

\- No lo sé. – El moreno se encogió de hombros y adoptó la misma posición que el otro. – Alex suele ser muy puntual, no sé cómo es Ingrid.

\- Si todo depende de ella, lo mejor será esperar sentados. – Orion sonrió de medio lado. – Es una tardona, siempre que quedo con ella me tiene un rato esperándola.

\- Tendríamos que haberles dicho entonces que quedábamos media hora antes, a lo tonto llevamos ya 20 minutos aquí parados. – Dan lanzó una carcajada.

\- Creía que Alex sería una buena influencia y no tardaría tanto como de costumbre.

\- ¿Ya me estás criticando? – La voz de la chica lo sobresaltó y bajó el pie al suelo bruscamente. Ella asomó la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Me echas una mano?

\- No te estaba criticando, solo señalaba una obviedad. – Se defendió acercándose a los barriles y tendiéndole un brazo a su novia, que lo aceptó y salió con cuidado. Se estiró el largo vestido verde un poco y, tras apoyarse en el hombro del chico, se puso los tacones. – En serio, deberíais buscaros otra salida, no es normal que tengáis que salir de rodillas a través de un barril.

\- Los Hufflepuff somos gente sencilla, no tan estirados como otros. – Replicó ella dedicándole una mirada burlona. – Además, por una vez no llego tarde por mi culpa. Ha sido Alex.

\- ¡Te escucho perfectamente! – La voz de la pelirroja resonó en el pasillo. Dan hizo ademán de acercarse a los barriles, pero la morena se lo impidió.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Órdenes de la señora Delegada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tienes que cerrar los ojos, dice que no puedes verla hasta que ella lo diga.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo verás. – Ingrid sonrió. – Vamos, Dan, solo serán unos minutos.

\- Está bien. – El chico lo hizo, resignado. – Miedo me dais.

Ingrid se acercó al barril y ayudó a la pelirroja a salir. Orion enarcó ambas cejas al verla y ella le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada antes de ponerse los tacones y colocarse bien el vestido. Se situó justo frente a su novio y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos. – Le dijo.

Él lo hizo lentamente y no pudo evitar abrir mucho la boca y los ojos al verla. Estaba impresionante con ese vestido corto negro. La parte inferior era una falda de plumas formada por tres volantes y la de arriba era lisa, de manga a la sisa y con un escote en uve pronunciado. Llevaba unos tacones plateados que hacían juego con su bolso de mano y el cinturón.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? – Le preguntó, echándose el pelo sobre un hombro y sonriendo. Al ver que no reaccionaba, negó con la cabeza. – ¿Dan?

\- Estás guapísima. – Consiguió decir él por fin. – Me has dejado sin palabras.

\- ¿Ha merecido la pena la espera entonces?

\- Por supuesto. – El chico se acercó a ella y la besó.

\- ¡Parejita, vamos a perdernos la fiesta! – Exclamó Orion, por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Ingrid y un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Alex, cuando se separaron.

\- Sí, nos espera una gran noche por delante.

* * *

\- ¡Por Merlín, Matt eres un tardón! – Exclamó Jane cuando lo vio aparecer por fin en la Sala Común de Slytherin. – ¡Quedamos hace media hora!

\- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que llegaba tan tarde. – Se excusó él. – Pero de todas formas queda mucha noche por delante, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Anda, vamos, los chicos se han ido ya y…

Matt se acercó a ella y la calló con un beso. Jane enredó las manos detrás de su cuello y dejó que él envolviera su cintura con sus brazos. Le devolvió el beso con las mismas ganas, jugueteando con su pelo y deseando que el tiempo se parara. ¿De verdad tenían que ir a esa fiesta? Le apetecía mucho más quedarse allí con él, sin hacer nada, simplemente abrazándose y besándose.

\- ¿Y si pasamos del baile, Matt? – Susurró en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja de forma juguetona, provocándole un gemido involuntario. ¿Desde cuándo aquella dulce chica era así? La estaba pervirtiendo demasiado.

\- Yo… - Se quedó en blanco. Le apetecía muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que, si se quedaban a solas en ese momento, haría algo de lo que quizás terminaría arrepintiéndose. Jamás había dudado a la hora de dar el paso con ninguna chica, pero Jane era diferente. Las cosas no podían ser así con ella, no podían ser apresuradas. Quería esperar hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente seguros. Por Merlín, le debía una disculpa a Dan. La miró de arriba abajo y se estremeció. Ese vestido de encaje blanco quedaría perfecto en el suelo de su dormitorio. – Creo que lo mejor será ir con los demás.

Jane bajó un poco la mirada, decepcionada. No se esperaba aquello y se sentía un poco avergonzada. Matt, al darse cuenta de eso, colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza con delicadeza.

\- Estás demasiado guapa para quedarte encerrada, además, - Bajó un poco el tono de voz para que nadie lo escuchara. – si nos quedamos a solas no creo que pudiera resistirme a tus encantos. – Jane empezó a reír y él sonrió aliviado. – ¿Vamos?

\- Sí. – Respondió ella, cogiéndolo de la mano. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que le había dicho eso. – Vámonos.

* * *

Cassie todavía no podía creerse que lo hubiera conseguido. ¡Iba al baile con Ed! Durante una de sus clases, y desoyendo los consejos de su prima Marianne, le había vuelto a pedir una oportunidad y él, finalmente, le había dicho que podían ir a la fiesta de Navidad juntos. Llevaba desde ese día emocionada y sus amigas – especialmente Sophie – estaban ya hartas de escucharla hablar sobre lo que se pondría, lo que harían, qué pasaría después de aquella noche… Había empezado a prepararse horas antes y ya llevaba un rato lista, así que decidió bajar a la Sala Común y esperar al chico allí. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y sonrió. Estaba guapa con su vestido rosa fucsia y el pelo suelto. Bajó y se sentó en un sofá, aunque en seguida se levantó al ver a Ed aparecer.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó, acercándose a él rápidamente.

\- Qué guapa, Cassie. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó. Le tendió el brazo para que pudiera agarrase. – ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Cuando quieras. – Contestó, aceptando su brazo.

Bajaron juntos, en silencio y recibiendo las miradas de muchos curiosos. Ed sonrió al notar tanta atención. Le había molestado mucho que la chica lo hubiera dejado tirado aunque no podía tenérselo en cuenta, él habría reaccionado igual si a alguien de su familia le hubiera pasado eso, así que finalmente había accedido a ir ese día con ella y no podía estar más contento. Cassie era guapa, Emma lo había mirado un poco celosa y estaba recibiendo bastante atención. Salir con una Malfoy parecía ser una buena inversión, además, estaba todo eso de que era simpática y buena niña. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde muchas parejas ya habían empezado a bailar y sintió cierta satisfacción al ver la mirada enfadada de Orion Malfoy. Odiaba a aquel chico, siempre creyéndose el mejor cuando era en realidad bastante mediocre aunque, claro, eso nadie era capaz de decirlo. Vio cómo Ingrid lo agarraba del brazo, con los labios apretados y negaba con la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ¡qué bien empezaba el baile!

* * *

Angela estaba sentada con Kate y miraba de reojo a Remus, que también la miraba a ella de forma disimulada. Le habría encantado poder ir con él a la fiesta, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía. Solo ella podía enamorarse de su profesor.

\- Parad un poco o acabará dándose cuenta todo el colegio.

La voz de su amiga hizo que suspirara. Se giró para mirarla y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Ella era la única en la que siempre había podido confiar y, aunque estaba un poco molesta porque se le hubiera escapado aquello delante de Adèle, sabía que era su mejor ayuda.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? – Le preguntó, bastante nerviosa. No podía permitir que nadie se enterara de aquello.

\- Un poco. – La morena le sonrió. – Venga, Angela, vamos a bailar un rato y así te despejas. No puedes pasarte toda la noche así como una acosadora, sé que queríais venir juntos, pero no puede ser.

\- Es que no me apetece…

\- Venga, hazlo por mí. – Le dedicó una mueca suplicante y la otra no pudo evitar sonreír. – Soy tu mejor amiga y he venido al baile sola para hacerte compañía.

\- Y porque te gusta hacerte de rogar con los chicos. – Angela lanzó una carcajada y agitó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, quizás, pero tengo que lucir el fabuloso vestido de mi madre, ¿no crees? – Apoyó una mano en la cadera y sonrió.

\- Supongo que sí. – La castaña se puso de pie y la otra la imitó, feliz. – Es muy bonito, pero el que es realmente increíble es el de tu prima Adèle.

\- Lo sé. – Kate suspiró. – Es una colaboración, mi madre dice que piensa contratarla el año que viene, aunque a la prima Dominique no le hace mucha gracia que su hija se dedique a algo tan mundano como la moda.

\- Pero se le da genial.

\- Talento natural, ojalá a mí se me diera igual de bien, pero he salido más a mi padre que a mi madre, así que acabaré haciendo algo relacionado con el quidditch. – Empezó a reír y su amiga se unió a sus carcajadas. – Todos lo sabemos.

\- Desde luego, lo tuyo con la escoba sí que es talento natural.

Se abrazaron antes de salir a la pista de baile. Remus sonrió de medio lado y apartó la mirada de la chica. Al menos uno de los dos iba a pasárselo bien.

* * *

Y así fue transcurriendo el baile. Leah bailaba con Chad atrayendo ambos bastante miradas cargadas de envidia; Lyra y Diana charlaban con un grupo de chicos de séptimo de Ravenclaw; Adèle estaba con Carter en la pista, al igual que Jane con Matt y Dan con Alex. El único que permanecía alejado de todo era Orion, que estaba junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada. Ingrid había salido al baño hacía ya bastante rato y no volvía. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Se removió un poco incómodo y tomó aire antes de salir a buscarla, preocupado. Probablemente todo serían imaginaciones suyas, pero aquella tardanza no era normal. Leah frunció el ceño al verlo y soltó a Chad.

\- Vuelvo en seguida. – Le dijo.

\- ¿Pero dónde vas? – Le preguntó él, agarrándola del brazo y sonriendo. – Venga, una más y nos sentamos.

\- Tengo una cosa importante que hacer. – Se soltó de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que solo estaba intentando retenerla. – Ahora vengo.

Se acercó rápidamente a Lyra y, con una expresión de disculpa, pero sin decir nada, la cogió del brazo y la separó de los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó la rubia.

\- No lo sé, pero acabo de ver a tu hermano con una expresión preocupada y hace rato que no veo a Ingrid. – Suspiró. – Creo que van a atacar de nuevo esta noche.


	32. Chapter 30

No tardaron ni un minuto en coger a Dan y Jane y, tras inventar una excusa para Alex y Matt, salir del Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Pero estáis seguras? – Jane andaba detrás de ellas con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

\- No, pero no me fío. – Confesó su prima. – Es una intuición, sé que algo va mal.

Aceleraron el paso. La rubia más pequeña estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, no quería que le hicieran a Orion lo mismo que a ella. No sabían hacia dónde iban, solo que tenían que darse prisa. De repente, escucharon un grito femenino y los cuatro se detuvieron de golpe. Ingrid. Leah señaló un pasillo – estaba casi segura de que venía de allí – y lo recorrieron rápidamente. No tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

Ingrid salió del baño tranquilamente, pero palideció al ver que, en la puerta, la esperaban tres encapuchados. Se quedó quieta, paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- Vaya, por fin sales, te estábamos esperando. – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué… qué queréis? – Consiguió preguntar, con voz temblorosa. Sabía que aquello podía pasar, pero había tenido la esperanza de que no le sucediera.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. – Intervino una voz femenina. – No tenemos nada en tu contra, eres una privilegiada pues has podido escapar del mundo muggle y unirte al nuestro, pero has empezado a salir con la persona equivocada.

\- Estáis locos.

\- No, solo somos unos idealistas. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Esa gente nos está frenando, nosotros lo único que queremos es que dejen su lucha y nos dejen revelar el secreto y conquistar a los muggles.

\- ¿Para poder esclavizarlos? – Poco a poco la morena se había ido armando de valor. – No entendéis nada, ellos no son vuestros enemigos, dejadlos vivir en paz.

\- Pobrecilla, ¿tienes miedo de que a tus papás les pase algo? – Se burló otra chica, la que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

\- Ni se os ocurra tocarlos.

\- Si les pasara algo solo sería culpa tuya y de tu querido novio, pero ahora no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos, sino para enviarle un mensaje a Orion y al resto de su grupito.

\- No os tengo miedo. – Su voz tembló e Ingrid supo que nadie se había creído su mentira.

\- No sé a quién pretendes engañar, Scott. – La primera chica la apuntó con la varita y ella buscó la suya corriendo en la parte interior del vestido. – ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte o lo mataremos!

Ingrid se quedó quieta. Dejó caer la falda de su vestido y levantó ambas manos lentamente. No podía permitir que le hicieran algo a Orion.

\- ¿Te han contado lo que le pasó a Jane?

\- ¿A Jane?

\- Supongo que eso es un no. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Me lo pasé muy bien esa noche. La _cruciatus_ no se me da mal, la verdad, puedes preguntarle si es que vuelves a verla alguna vez. – La morena se notó palidecer y ella volvió a reír. – No tengo nada en tu contra, pero esto le servirá de advertencia a tu novio.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintió una fuerte punzada en su brazo. Se lo tocó y sus dedos se mancharon. Sangre. Recibió otra maldición punzante, esta en el estómago y tuvo que contener un grito. Su mente se puso entonces a trabajar rápidamente y cogió su varita. Empezó a responder a los ataques de la chica, pero los otros dos se unieron y siguieron lanzándole maldiciones. Apretó un poco más la varita, intentando que no se le cayera a pesar del dolor. Siguió luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

\- ¡Dejadla en paz! – Orion lanzó un rayo que dio de lleno a uno de los encapuchados. – ¡Esto es conmigo, no con ella!

\- Oh, me alegra ver que por fin llegas, creí que no vendrías a proteger a tu querida novia.

\- Pues te equivocabas. – La miró de forma desafiante. – ¿Tanto miedo nos tienes que no eres capaz de quitarte esa capucha?

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabemos que sabéis quiénes somos.

\- No vais a tocarle ni un pelo a Ingrid.

\- Creo, mi querido Malfoy, que ya lo hemos hecho. – Agitó la varita y la lanzó por los aires, haciendo que lanzara un grito antes de golpearse contra una pared. La chica cayó al suelo desmayada y ella rió. – Oh, vaya, lo siento.

\- Eres una… - El rubio no terminó la frase. Agitó la varita y empezó a luchar contra los tres con ferocidad.

Los ataques siguieron sucediéndose, cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más justos. Orion recibió varios golpes, su brazo izquierdo estaba dormido y tenía varios cortes debido a maldiciones punzantes que no había podido evitar, pero aún así sabía que debía seguir por él y por Ingrid. Si caía sabía que podían acabar muertos.

\- ¡Creo que esta pelea es un poco injusta!

La voz de Leah hizo que el rubio suspirara aliviado. La morena llegó corriendo, seguida de Lyra, Jane y Dan y derribó a uno de los encapuchados con un _desmaius_.

\- ¡Jane, comprueba si Ingrid está bien! – Le gritó a su prima. – ¡Y Lyra, encárgate de tu hermano! Dan y yo podemos con esto.

\- Tú lo has dicho.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a luchar contra los encapuchados. Leah derribó al suyo rápidamente con otro hechizo aturdidor y él estaba a punto de derrotar a la otra cuando esta agitó la varita e hizo que cayera hacia atrás.

\- Creo que será mejor hablar esto cara a cara contigo. – Jane se estremeció al oír aquella voz y se giró rápidamente. – Vaya, creo que alguien se acuerda de nuestro pequeño encuentro.

\- Sí, creo que te gusta mandarme mensajitos a través de otras personas en lugar de dármelos directamente a mí. – Leah enarcó una ceja. – ¿Tanto te asusto? Es lógico, no creo que seas más que una cobarde.

\- Soy mucho más valiente que tú, Potter.

\- Veamos cómo de valiente eres cuando te quite esa capucha. – Hizo un movimiento y esta cayó hacia atrás sin que la otra pudiera hacer nada. – Hola, McLaggen, ¿no crees que es mejor enfrentarnos así?

\- Da igual que esté cubierta o descubierta, vamos a seguir venciéndoos. – Sonrió. – Esto ha sido solo otra advertencia. Dejadlo de una vez o no solo vosotros, sino todos los que queréis resultarán heridos.

\- Creo que ya hemos demostrado que no os tenemos miedo. Esto no va a terminar así, McLaggen.

\- Eres una inconsciente, Potter. – Negó con la cabeza. – Esto es un adiós por ahora, no os creáis que este será el último ataque. Iremos uno por uno hasta que lo dejéis. Estáis en nuestro punto de mira y no pensamos perder.

Dicho esto, pegó una patada en el suelo y se tocó detrás de la oreja, desapareciendo y llevándose a sus dos compañeros al instante.

\- ¡Buena suerte con eso! – Gritó Leah, a pesar de que ya no pudiera escucharla. Suspiró antes de volverse hacia su hermano, que la miraba sentado en el suelo. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquila, solo ha sido una caída sin importancia. – Contestó, levantándose. La preocupación se veía reflejada en sus ojos y la chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

\- No le pasará nada, yo me encargo. – Susurró en su oído.

Él asintió y sonrió cuando se separaron. Alex estaría a salvo, nadie iba a hacerle daño, él haría todo lo que hiciera falta y sabía que su hermana y los demás lo ayudarían. Se convenció a sí mismo de que no le sucedería nada.

\- ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó la morena, acercándose ahora a los demás.

\- Solo unos cortes sin importancia. – Orion se encogió de hombros, con la mirada todavía fija en su novia.

\- Ingrid se va a poner bien, no te preocupes. Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza pero he hecho un par de hechizos que me enseñó mi madre y todo está bien. – Explicó Jane, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al rubio.

\- Lo mejor será reunirnos todos y hablar de lo que ha pasado. – Dijo entonces Leah. – Jane, Dan id a por Matt y Alex. Creo que ha llegado la hora de contarles la verdad.

\- ¿Y Chad? – Le preguntó Lyra, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No crees que debería saberlo también? Pueden ir a por él.

\- Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, no es mi novio. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Matt tampoco el mío.

\- No es lo mismo, Jane. – La morena suspiró. – Id a por ellos y os veremos en la Sala Común de Slytherin. No tardéis.

Los dos asintieron finalmente y se dirigieron de vuelta al Gran Comedor. Lyra miró a la otra y negó con la cabeza, un poco molesta. ¿Tan poco le importaba la seguridad del chico? Podrían hacerle lo mismo que acababan de hacerle a Ingrid y parecía que no le importaba nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por unos instantes volvió a recordar lo que dijo, lo de que no existía ningún futuro para ellos, la mirada que intercambiaron ella y Dan aquel día, pero en seguida descartó aquella idea. Leah era una temeraria, pero no estaba loca. Jamás estaría con alguien que quisiera dañar a su familia, además, estaba claro que Chad tampoco le haría daño a ella. Apretó un poco los labios. Jamás la entendería del todo.

\- ¿Crees que puedes llevarla en brazos? – Le preguntó Leah al rubio.

\- Sí, tranquila. – Orion cogió a Ingrid con delicadeza y la levantó. La chica, todavía inconsciente, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él sonrió levemente. – Vamos.

Empezaron a andar en silencio por los pasillos. Menudo baile, ¿dónde estaban los aurores cuando más los necesitaban? Habían decidido que aquella noche no correrían peligro ya que estarían rodeados de gente, pero se habían equivocado por completo. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las mazmorras, la Hufflepuff empezó a moverse un poco y su novio se tensó sin poder evitarlo, aunque en seguida se relajó al ver que abría los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él besó su frente con delicadeza.

\- Te quiero.

Las palabras lo pillaron por sorpresa. ¿Acababa de decírselo de verdad?

\- ¿Ingrid?

\- Te quiero, Orion, siento no habértelo dicho antes. – Repitió. – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

\- Yo también. – La besó. – Muchísimo. Siento todo esto.

\- Sabía a lo que me exponía. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Entenderé que quieras dejarme.

\- ¿Estás de broma no? – Sonrió. – No podrán hacer que te dejara ni con todas las maldiciones del mundo. Estamos juntos en esto y, si una cosa tengo clara, es que no se abandona nunca a aquellos a los que queremos.

Orion volvió a besarla una última vez antes de entrar a su Sala Común. La dejó con cuidado sobre un sofá y se sentó junto a ella. Leah y Lyra también se sentaron cerca. Los cuatro guardaron silencio unos largos minutos pensando en lo que había pasado, en lo que cambiarían las cosas a partir de entonces, hasta que llegaron los demás.

\- Está bien, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Matt, algo preocupado. Sabía que ocultaban algo.

\- Me han atacado. – Ingrid habló antes de que los demás pudieran decir nada.

\- ¿Qué? – Alex palideció.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

\- Claro. – La pelirroja asintió, provocando que los demás arrugaran la frente.

\- Pues eso ha pasado.

\- Oh, Ingrid. – Se levantó de su sitio y la abrazó. – Lo siento mucho, pensé que irían a por mí antes que a por ti.

\- Esperad, ¿qué? – Dan miró a su novia con una ceja levantada.

\- Sabíamos que esto pasaría, cielo. – Explicó ella, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. – Lo hablamos después de lo de tu madre, creíamos que podrían hacernos algo a nosotras también por salir con vosotros.

\- Así que esa gente no va a solo a por vuestra familia sino también a por todos los que os rodeamos, ¿no? – Preguntó Matt.

\- Exactamente y eso no es todo. – Jane suspiró. – No es el primer ataque que ha habido en el colegio.

\- Me lo dijo. – Murmuró la morena de Hufflepuff. – La encapuchada me dijo que te preguntara.

\- No estuve en la enfermería por una crisis nerviosa, bueno, sí, pero la crisis no me la provocó el estrés sino la situación. – Bajó un poco la mirada. – Me lanzó una _cruciatus_ y amenazó con atacar a mi hermano si trataba de luchar.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – Matt la abrazó y ella enterró la cara en su pecho, dejando que dos lágrimas solitarias se le escaparan.

\- Porque no podía permitir que le hicieran nada a Thomas.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa.

\- No empieces otra vez, Leah. – La cortó Lyra. – Ya dejamos claro que eso no era así, que ellos están locos y lo único que haces tú es tratar de defender nuestra libertad.

\- Por eso esa noche dormiste con Dan, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Matt. – Porque creías que era tu culpa.

\- Lo es.

\- No lo es. – Contestaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo haciendo que ella abriera mucho los ojos, un poco sorprendida. ¿De verdad todos creían eso?

\- Lo que sea. – La Gryffindor suspiró. – El caso es que tenéis que tener mucho cuidado los tres a partir de ahora. De todas formas, estaremos pendientes; tres personas más o menos no cambia nada.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estáis haciendo? – Preguntó Alex.

\- No podemos decíroslo. – Respondió Dan. – Confiad en nosotros, sabemos lo que hacemos. Tenemos la astucia de tres Slytherin y el valor de dos Gryffindor, somos prácticamente imparables.

\- Tened cuidado. – Murmuró, consciente de que no le dirían nada más. Él la besó y ambos sonrieron.

\- Tranquila, lo tendremos.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir. – Leah se levantó y Lyra la imitó. – Nosotras nos vamos pero, sinceramente, creo que vosotras dos deberíais quedaros a dormir aquí.

\- No me lo digas dos veces. – Comentó Ingrid riendo, haciendo que su novio apartara un poco la mirada pero sonriera.

\- Por mí bien. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- Por cierto chicos, de nada.

\- Gracias, Leah. – Su hermano le sacó la lengua. – Pero no necesito tu ayuda para que mi novia se quede a dormir.

\- Lo que tú digas. – La chica rió. – Nos vemos mañana en el tren. Intentad dormir al menos un poco.

Las dos salieron y se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor en silencio. Demasiadas emociones para una noche. Cuando cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y pasaron a la Sala Común, ambas se detuvieron. Chad estaba sentado en un sofá y se levantó rápidamente al verlas.

\- Creo que sobro. – Murmuró la rubia. – Mañana nos vemos.

Esperaron hasta que se hubo ido para acercarse el uno al otro. Chad cogió la mano de Leah y ella empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, con la mirada gacha.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró él. Se sentía fatal, tendría que haber hecho algo, haber impedido aquel ataque. Ingrid no tenía culpa de nada.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ambos sabían que no le preguntaba por qué se había disculpado, sino por qué lo habían hecho. Y él no sabía qué contestar. Quitó la mano y lo miró, por fin, a los ojos. – Me voy a dormir.

\- Está bien.

\- Nos vemos mañana en el tren.

\- Buenas noches, Leah.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido antes de subir a su dormitorio, cambiarse rápidamente y meterse en la cama, deseando que todo aquello terminara cuanto antes y preguntándose por qué ella tenía que estar en medio de todo aquel asunto.


	33. Chapter 31

Las vacaciones de Navidad empezaron y toda la familia se reunió para pasar el día de Navidad en la Madriguera, como siempre hacían. El día 23, nada más llegar y tras pelearse por las habitaciones, empezaron a decorar la casa. Los más jóvenes hicieron tres equipos – uno por dormitorio –. Por un lado estaban los chicos (Remus, André, Dan, Orion, Gideon, Theo, Thomas, Harry y Percy) y, por otro, dos grupos de chicas (Leah, Lyra, Adèle, Jane, Kate, Cassie, Gin y Carina; Dora, Gabrielle, Marianne, Emma, Fleur, Audrey, Lucy y Alison). Entre todos, aunque picándose un poco, pusieron el árbol y decoraron el jardín. Habían decidido actuar como si nada estuviera sucediendo y fueran solo una familia normal. El día 24 lo pasaron jugando al quidditch, ultimando los preparativos y envolviendo los últimos regalos. Querían y necesitaban que llegara la Navidad para poder olvidarse un rato de sus preocupaciones, aunque algunas tenían otros planes. Aquella noche, de madrugada, las ocho chicas que ocupaban el dormitorio de la buhardilla se levantaron y bajaron hasta la primera planta, donde Gideon y Theo las esperaban.

\- ¿Habéis traído lo que os pedí? – Les preguntó Leah, en un susurro.

\- Sí. – Contestó el primero, dándole dos bolsas llenas de polvos verdes, rojos y dorados. – ¿Sabéis cómo utilizarlos? No pueden entrar en contacto con los ojos, según las anotaciones de mi padre podrían hacer que se les hincharan un poco, así que tened cuidado.

\- Lo tendremos, tranquilo. – Sonrió y rebuscó en su bolsillo. – Tomad, os lo habéis ganado.

\- Cinco galeones cada uno y salir indemnes. – Theo sonrió. – Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotras, chicas.

\- Anda, volved a la cama antes de que se den cuenta de que algo pasa. – Dijo Lyra, con una media sonrisa.

Los dos chicos asintieron y volvieron al dormitorio. Leah le dio una de las bolsas a la rubia y se dividieron en los dos grupos que ya habían hecho antes de bajar. La mayor de los Malfoy junto a sus dos hermanas pequeñas y Jane subió a la segunda planta, donde estaba el otro dormitorio de las chicas y la morena, junto a Adèle, Kate y Gin, esperó unos instantes antes de entrar al dormitorio de los chicos. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

* * *

A las siete de la mañana empezaron a sonar alarmas por toda la Madriguera y las chicas no tardaron en levantarse y bajar las escaleras, listas para el espectáculo. No tardaron en escucharse voces entonando villancicos y pasos acelerados. Empezaron a reír mientras los adultos salían de sus dormitorios, sin saber qué sucedía.

\- Id bajando al salón, por favor, tenemos un espectáculo preparado. – Dijo Leah a su padre, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Leah…

\- Mamá, por favor, sigue las indicaciones y baja con los demás. – La cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Vamos, no tardaréis en verlo.

Gideon y Theo llegaron hasta allí riendo sin parar e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice con ellas antes de empezar a dar palmas mientras bajaban. Sabían que eso atraería a los demás. Sus padres y abuelos los vieron bajar, con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender por qué actuaban así. Se pusieron al pie de la escalera y, a los pocos segundos, empezaron a llegar el resto, cantando y bailando de formas ridículas. La mayoría estalló en carcajadas, aunque algunos no pudieron evitar negar con la cabeza. Los bailarines terminaron de bajar las escaleras y siguieron haciendo aquello delante de todos, aunque dedicándoles miradas enfadadas a las ocho chicas y dos chicos que tocaban las palmas, obligándolos a ir más rápido o lento.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! – Exclamó Gin, dando un pequeño salto. – Esperamos que os haya gustado la sorpresa.

\- Un espectáculo precioso, desde luego. – Contestó su madre, sin poder parar de reír. – Lorcan, nuestro hijo baila igual de mal que tú.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Lyra! – Exclamó Rose. – Ya no solo les das mal ejemplo a Cassie y Carina, sino que las haces participar en tus bromas.

\- Mamá, lo hemos hecho porque hemos querido. – Defendió a su hermana la rubia.

\- Además, es muy divertido. – Añadió la pelirroja. – ¡Mira Orion!

\- La verdad es que es un número muy gracioso, Rose, tienes que reconocerlo. – Comentó Scorpius.

\- Fred, ¿no son esos los prototipos que estabas probando? – Le preguntó Martha, un poco preocupada.

\- Sí. – Contestó su marido. – Puede que me los trajera para que James los viera.

\- Desde luego son una pasada. – Dijo este.

\- Lo sé, pero Gideon, no deberías hurgar entre mis cosas. – Miró a su hijo. – Podría haber fallado algo.

\- Fred, dime que eso de que esto es un prototipo es mentira. – Roxanne lo miró enfadada.

\- ¿Tú lo has visto alguna vez en la tienda, Roxy?

\- Espero que tengas el contrahechizo. – Le dijo Victoire. Teddy a su lado no podía contener la risa y ella le pegó en el hombro. – ¡Mira tus hijos!

\- Pero si es muy gracioso, además, si no fuera seguro Fred no lo habría traído. – Replicó el metamorfamago.

\- Se pasarán los efectos pronto, creo. – Murmuró.

\- Sí, venga, no pasará nada. – Martha sonrió e intentó tranquilizar a los demás. – Seguro que pronto dejan de bailar y cantar.

\- ¡Fred! – Exclamaron casi todos los presentes.

\- Oye, que yo no se lo he dado a nadie. – Se quejó el hombre.

Todas las miradas se centraron entonces en Leah, que se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué creéis que ha sido idea mía? – Se quejó. – Hemos sido… Bueno, vale, sí, fue mi idea, pero no he obligado a nadie a participar.

\- Ay, Leah. – Su madre suspiró.

\- Yo solo le pedí a Gideon algo bueno para daros una sorpresa de Navidad a todos. – Trató de excusarse.

\- Y yo había escuchado a mi padre decir que esos polvos podían convertir a cualquiera en el alma de la fiesta, nunca pensé que no hubiera hecho un antídoto por si acaso. – Añadió él.

\- En mis pruebas nunca hemos pasado más de media hora bailando.

\- 32 minutos el día que más. – Puntualizó su mujer. – Se les pasará pronto.

Los demás asintieron resignados. A unas malas tendrían que pasar el día de Navidad en San Mungo pero, por suerte, los efectos acabaron por pasarse. Cuando todos dejaron de bailar se quedaron quietos unos instantes, tratando de recuperar la respiración, antes de mirar fijamente a los que habían preparado aquello, que retrocedieron un par de pasos. Remus y Dan intercambiaron una mirada antes de salir corriendo seguidos de los demás, haciendo que los otros huyeran de allí. Los adultos negaron con la cabeza, pero empezaron a reír. Aquellas iban a ser unas buenas Navidades.

* * *

\- ¡Remus, suéltame! – Leah pataleó y aporreó un poco a su espalda mientras la llevaba al interior de la casa. La había cogido y la llevaba apoyada sobre su hombro.

\- Tú te lo has buscado.

\- Venga, profe. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Ahora sí que me llamas profesor? – Preguntó, entrando al salón.

\- ¡Remus! – Leah levantó un poco la cabeza. – ¡Papá, dile algo a tu ahijado!

\- Te lo has buscado tú solita, cielo. – Contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Papá! – Se quejó. – Teddy, por favor.

\- Remus, baja a Leah inmediatamente. – Intervino él.

\- Lo siento, tengo que esperar hasta que lleguen los demás. – Dijo. – Además, esta es la única forma que tiene de aprender.

\- Te odio, Lupin.

\- Lo sé, Potter, pero me da exactamente igual.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Todos los que habían participado en la broma protestaban y pataleaban, tratando de escapar, pero los otros los tenían bien sujetos y no los dejaban ir.

\- Venga ya, dejadnos. – Se quejó Lyra mientras intentaba que Dan la soltara. – Si ha sido divertido, todos nos hemos reído mucho y al final ha salido bien.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Rem?

\- Pues no lo sé, igual podríamos colgarlas bocabajo un rato al lado del árbol, ¿no crees? – Sugirió el mayor.

\- Podría ser divertido. – Dijo Dan. – ¿Cómo lo veis los demás?

\- Dan, no seas malo con tu hermana. – Le reprendió un poco su padre.

\- Sí, anda, soltadlos a todos. – Intervino Dominique. – Es hora de abrir los regalos.

Con cierta resignación los fueron soltando y todos se acercaron al árbol de Navidad, para empezar a abrir los paquetes que llevaban sus nombres. Todos recibieron libros, ropa, accesorios, sets de Sortilegios Weasley, fotografías enmarcadas. Intercambiaron sonrisas, besos y abrazados, encantados por los regalos y, sobre todo, por poder pasar tiempo juntos. Recibieron también regalos de sus amigos: postales, fotos, pequeños detalles… Matt le envió un ramo de rosas a Jane que hizo que toda la familia la mirara y que sus padres la interrogaran durante casi media hora sobre su supuesto novio; Ingrid, una camiseta de su equipo de fútbol muggle a Orion; Alex, un libro sobre Pociones a Dan; Ed, una sencilla tarjeta a Cassie, que hizo que la rubia no parara de saltar, emocionada; Angela, una caja de chucherías a Remus; y Chad, una pequeña caja a Leah, para su propia sorpresa. La morena la abrió con curiosidad y sacó un pequeño ángel de cristal con la cabeza transparente, el cuerpo de un tono ámbar y las alas de plata. Estaba enganchado a una cadena y ella lo miró unos instantes antes de coger la nota que había en el fondo de la caja. _"Mi abuela muggle siempre me dijo que los ángeles daban buena suerte y nos protegían del mal. Me regaló este cuando era pequeño y nunca me he desprendido de él, pero ahora quiero que lo tengas tú. Feliz Navidad, Leah. Ten cuidado. Chad."_. Se lo colocó con cuidado y lo acarició durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se notaba que era algo muy importante para él, ¿por qué se lo había dado a ella? No era tonta, sabía lo que sentía, pero la situación era demasiado complicada. ¿Sería aquella su forma de decirle que la querría pasase lo que pasase? Negó con la cabeza y trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Lo único que le faltaba era que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba y le hicieran un interrogatorio como el de Jane. Fingió una sonrisa y siguió bromeando con los demás. Nada podía empañar aquellas Navidades.

* * *

\- Tengo una pregunta. – Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a Leah. Habían terminado ya el postre después de un abundante almuerzo y todos charlaban de forma despreocupada. – Estoy segura de que alguien de aquí tiene que saberlo y, como sé que mis padres no me lo van a decir, pues os pregunto directamente a los demás. ¿Por qué estuvieron a punto de expulsar a mi madre de Hogwarts?

\- Por Merlín, ¿estuvieron a punto de expulsarte aquel día? – Lily abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su cuñada sin creérselo. – ¡No me lo contaste!

\- No hacía falta que todo el mundo lo supiera. – Murmuró Lizzy, un poco sonrojada mientras James, a su lado, a duras penas aguantaba la risa.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó? – Insistió ahora Dan con curiosidad.

\- Vuestra madre tuvo la genial idea de escaparse del colegio cuando tenía vuestra edad y, obviamente, la pillaron. – Respondió su abuela Mary (a la que Lizzy siempre se llevaba en Navidad, al igual que a su padre, para que no tuviera que pasar el día solos).

\- ¿Intentaste escaparte de Hogwarts? – Su hija abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creérselo. Aquello era muy fuerte.

\- No lo intenté. – Replicó la mujer. – Lo hice.

\- ¡¿Te escapaste?! – Leah seguía incrédula. – Por Merlín, mamá. A mí ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad te tuvieron en cuenta para ser Delegada? Me cuesta mucho creerlo después de saber eso.

\- Sí, Dan, créetelo. De todas formas fue por un buen motivo, vuestro padre debutaba en la liga y yo no podía perdérmelo. Tenía 17 años, ¿qué os esperabais? – Se defendió Lizzy.

\- Luego dice que tú eres incontrolable, pero es que ella... – Rose miró a Leah y lanzó una carcajada. – Si yo te contara la de veces que acabó castigada.

\- Baño de prefectos, Rose Weasley, baño de prefectos. – La interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa haciendo que tanto la pelirroja como su marido se pusieran completamente rojos.

\- No he dicho nada, pero de todas formas creo que no era la única a la que le gustaban los baños. – Rose sonrió un poco. – ¿Hablamos del del tren, chicos?

\- Por Merlín, yo no quería saber eso. – Murmuró Lyra mirando a Leah.

\- Yo menos. – Añadió ella, arrugando la frente un poco y estremeciéndose al recordar lo que había hecho ella hacía apenas un par de días en ese mismo lugar. – Oh, por Merlín, no vuelvo allí jamás.

\- Leah, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Kate. – Te has quedado blanca.

\- Es que acaba de dejar de gustarle ese baño. – Contestó Lyra, empezando a reír.

La otra la miró enfadada y, ahora, completamente roja mientras todos en la mesa estallaban en carcajadas. James y Lizzy se miraron el uno al otro, un poco alarmados y algo rojos también. A lo mejor el mayor problema de Leah era que se parecía demasiado a ellos.


	34. Chapter 32

Lyra se miró una última vez en el espejo antes de salir de su dormitorio. Había quedado con Leah en el Callejón Diagón para pasar la tarde juntas y, aunque sabía que su amiga no era precisamente puntual, no quería llegar demasiado tarde. Recorrió el pasillo rápidamente y bajó hasta el salón, donde estaban su madre, Carina y su abuela Astoria viendo una película en la televisión – a sus abuelos todavía les sorprendía aquel aparato muggle –.

\- Me voy ya. – Anunció apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿A qué hora volverás? – Le preguntó Rose, un poco preocupada. Tal y como estaban las cosas no le gustaba que su hija anduviera sola por la calle, pero no podía encerrarla sin más.

\- No muy tarde, además, la auror se viene conmigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte. – Contestó con una media sonrisa. – Solo voy a mirar algunas tiendas, no va a pasarme nada.

\- Ten cuidado de todas formas, ¿vale?

\- Que sí, pesada.

\- De pesada nada, solo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

\- Tu madre tiene razón, Lyra. – Intervino su abuela, dedicándole una sonrisa preocupada. – No os alejéis del centro y no te separes de la auror.

\- De verdad, ¿qué creéis que va a pasarme? – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de acercarse y darle un beso a cada una y revolverle un poco el pelo a su hermana. – Bueno, ya es la hora, lo mejor será que me vaya, a ver si Leah aparece pronto por una vez.

\- Hasta luego, cielo. – Se despidió su madre.

\- Adiós.

Dicho esto intercambió una mirada con la auror y se desapareció para aparecer de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante. Saludó a Frank Longbottom, el hijo del director, que estaba en la barra ayudando a su madre y se sentó, aunque apenas tuvo que esperar unos minutos. Leah llegó acompañada de Dan y Matt con una expresión un poco molesta.

\- Bueno chicos, ya podéis iros, Lyra está allí. – Dijo la morena, señalándola.

\- ¿No nos dejas saludarla? – Le preguntó su hermano enarcando una ceja. La rubia se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos, un poco extrañada por su comportamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mi padre está en modo paranoico y no quería que saliera de casa sola, así que les ha dicho a estos que me acompañaran. – Explicó Leah, señalando a los chicos con la cabeza.

\- También veníamos aquí. – Replicó su hermano. – Además, un poco de razón sí que tiene.

\- Tranquila, mi madre estaba igual, me ha dicho que tenga cuidado un millón de veces y vengo con carabina. – Señaló a la chica que todavía seguía sentada.

\- Por Merlín, ni que fuera a pasarnos algo. – Se quejó la morena.

\- Eso mismo opino yo. – Su amiga suspiró. – ¿Nos tomamos algo antes de ir de tiendas?

\- Me parece bien, vamos a pedir. ¿Vosotros dos os quedáis?

\- Tenemos planes. – Matt se encogió de hombros. – Pasadlo bien, chicas.

\- Hasta luego. – La mayor de los Potter se despidió con un gesto con la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la barra. – Hola, Frankie, ¿no está hoy por aquí mi prima?

\- No, Dora tenía que trabajar, pero creo que dijo que se pasaría más tarde. – Respondió el chico sonriendo. Llevaba casi dos años saliendo con la metamorfamaga y era prácticamente uno más de la familia. – ¿Qué os pongo?

\- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor. – Pidió Lyra.

\- En seguida. – El chico empezó a prepararlas, aunque no dejó de hablar. – Me han dicho que casi os ganáis la expulsión, tenéis a mi padre contento y a Dora también. Menuda bromita le hicisteis a Remus.

\- Solo fue una tontería de nada. – Contestó la morena.

\- Sí, es que a la gente le gusta exagerar mucho. – Corroboró la rubia. – Además, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde eso y no hemos tenido que volver a pisar el despacho de tu padre.

\- Bueno, yo sí. – Frank la interrogó con la mirada y ella suspiró. – Solo me subí a una mesa del comedor para pedirle a un chico que viniera conmigo al baile.

\- Qué romántica.

\- Ni en broma, fue solo una medida desesperada. – Replicó.

\- No la escuches, Frank. Es una cabezota, pero todos sabemos que tiene su corazoncito. – La mayor de las Malfoy le guiñó el ojo antes de soltar unas monedas sobre el mostrador y coger dos jarras. – Anda, vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer. Ya nos vemos, Frank.

\- Hasta luego, Frankie.

\- Adiós, chicas, tened cuidado.

Las dos volvieron a la mesa y le dieron una de las cervezas a la auror, que sonrió en agradecimiento. Al final tanto ella como las dos chicas se habían acostumbrado a aquella situación y no se llevaban del todo mal. Hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia mientras se bebían sus respectivas jarras y, una vez hubieron terminado, salieron del local dispuestas a pasar la tarde mirando diversas tiendas y paseando.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir primero? – Preguntó Leah. – Quiero comprarme un libro, pero si quieres mirar primero ropa podemos ir a la tienda de la prima Molly.

\- Sí, mi madre dice que había unos vestidos nuevos preciosos, deberíamos ir. – Contestó Lyra.

La otra asintió y se dirigieron hacia allí. Estuvieron un buen rato dentro con Molly – que aquel día estaba en la tienda – mirando y probándose distintas prendas hasta que finalmente se decidieron. La rubia compró un vestido de diario de manga larga y falda hasta la rodilla de color rojo y la morena una falda alta de color verde oscuro y una blusa beige con escote en la parte de la espalda. Salieron e iban hacia la librería cuando unos hombres llamaron la atención de las chicas, que no pudieron evitar estremecerse.

\- Leah, no me dan buena espina esos. – Murmuró Lyra, removiéndose incómoda.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, seguro que son solo imaginaciones nuestras. – Respondió la otra, tratando de aparentar serenidad y caminando como si nada. – Vamos, no va a pasarnos nada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo iban a atacarnos en medio de…?

No pudo terminar la frase. Un rayo se dirigió directamente hacia ellas y alcanzó a Lyra en el brazo. La rubia lanzó un grito de dolor y se lo agarró mientras su amiga y la auror sacaban sus varitas y se apresuraban a responder a aquellos dos hombres. La gente comenzó a gritar y correr, asustada, sin comprender qué sucedía. La rubia notó cómo su visión empezaba a nublarse y sus piernas flaqueaban. Quiso pedir ayuda, pero no pudo. Cayó de rodillas y Leah, a su lado, contuvo un grito de preocupación. Lanzó un _desmaius_ con todas sus fuerzas y, sin comprobar si había alcanzado su objetivo o no, se agachó junto a su amiga, que ya estaba prácticamente tumbada y realmente pálida. Su mano había empezado a ponerse negra.

\- ¡Dime algo, Lyra! – Le pidió, zarandeándola un poco, pero ella no contestaba. Estaba al borde del desmayo. No lo pensó ni un instante, la agarró del brazo sano y miró a la auror. - ¡Avisa a los señores Malfoy! La llevo a San Mungo.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Respondió la otra.

Leah se desapareció y, en seguida, ambas estaban en el hospital. Al verla llegar varios sanadores se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron que qué había pasado.

\- Nos han atacado en el Callejón Diagón, le ha dado un rayo, no sé qué es, supongo que alguna maldición, ha sido hace apenas unos minutos. – Explicó rápidamente, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía pasarle nada a Lyra. – Por favor, tienen que hacer algo.

\- No se preocupe, señorita, nosotros nos encargamos. – Se apresuró a responder una mujer. En seguida la pusieron en una camilla y la llevaron a una sala. La morena la siguió y no se separó de ella en ningún momento.

\- ¿Has avisado a sus padres? – Le preguntó la misma mujer, sentándose a su lado mientras otro sanador le hacía pruebas a la chica.

\- Sí, le dijo a su auror que los avisara. – Respondió, con la voz entrecortada y sin poder quedarse quieta.

\- Está bien, supongo que no tardarán en llegar pero, mientras tanto, ¿podrías ir rellenando tú este formulario?

\- Sí, claro, no se preocupe. – Asintió y cogió la hoja que la mujer acababa de sacar de una carpeta y una pluma.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita Potter.

Empezó a rellenar los papeles, aunque Rose y Scorpius no tardaron mucho en llegar. Entraron rápidamente a la habitación, donde seguían haciéndole pruebas a su hija, y Leah se levantó.

\- Por Merlín, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está mi hija? – Preguntó el hombre, angustiado.

\- Le han lanzado una maldición. – Explicó el sanador. – Afortunadamente la han traído a tiempo y hemos podido detenerla antes de que avanzara más.

\- Menos mal. – La mujer suspiró. – Se recuperará pronto entonces, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, aunque deberá pasar aquí la noche, por si acaso, y tiene que tomarse una poción para recuperar por completo la movilidad del brazo. Como ya les he dicho, es una suerte que esta señorita la haya traído a tiempo.

\- Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasara. – Susurró ella.

\- Leah. – Rose se dio cuenta por primera vez de que la chica estaba también en la habitación y se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

\- No, no los he avisado todavía, pero sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, Rose. – Asintió. – Pude sacar la varita a tiempo, siempre la llevo en la bota por si acaso.

\- Bien. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – Gracias por sacarla de allí.

\- No podía dejar que le hicieran nada. – Leah suspiró. – Deberíais terminar de rellenar los formularios, había cosas que yo no sabía. Voy a salir fuera a enviarles un patronus a mis padres, pero si necesitáis cualquier cosa avisadme, no pienso irme del hospital hasta que le den el alta.

\- Vale y, gracias, de verdad.

La chica salió de la habitación y, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, conjuró un patronus. Una preciosa cierva apareció y ella le dijo el mensaje que debía enviar a su casa. Cuando desapareció se dejó caer sobre una silla y subió las piernas al asiento para poder abrazárselas. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que su abuelo había visto su patronus. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y dijo que era "muy Potter" y es que era evidente que Leah no podía estar más orgullosa de su familia y de todo lo que habían hecho por el mundo mágico. Por eso tenía esa forma, por su abuelo y sus bisabuelos, por lo mucho que ella los admiraba. Lizzy y James no tardaron en llegar. Nada más verla, corrieron hacia ella para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- Ya os he dicho que a mí ni me han rozado, tranquilos. – Les dijo, sonriendo levemente.

\- Sabía que era peligroso que salieras sola. – Murmuró James. – Qué susto nos has dado, menos mal que sabes defenderte. No quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si no hubieras reaccionado rápidamente.

\- Estoy bien, tranquilos. No podemos vivir con miedo, tenemos que seguir saliendo y continuar con nuestras vidas.

\- Ojalá todo fuera tan simple. – Su madre la abrazó y ella se aferró a su espalda con fuerza. No quería que la soltaran en aquel momento. – Menos mal que estás bien, cielo.

\- Rose y Scorpius están dentro, deberíais entrar a verlos. – Dijo cuando se separaron. – Necesitan apoyo ahora.

\- ¿Cómo está Lyra?

\- Se recuperará.

\- Esto es una maldita locura. – James se alborotó el pelo. – No podemos seguir así.

\- No podemos hacer nada tampoco. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Anda, vamos a entrar a ver a estos, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo tienen que estar.

Él asintió lentamente. No quería ni pensar en cómo estaría él si la que estuviera en esa cama fuera Leah. Ya había pasado por eso con Lizzy, no quería ver en la misma situación a ninguno de sus hijos. Entraron a la habitación y la chica volvió a hacerse una bolita en la silla. Victoire llegó corriendo a los pocos minutos y, tras saludarla rápidamente y preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pasó a ver a su ahijada. Toda la familia estaba alterada, ya no solo los habían atacado a ellos, ahora estaba claro que también iban a por sus hijos. James fue el primero en salir del cuarto. Se sentó junto a su hija y rodeó su hombro con sus brazos, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien de verdad? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, ha sido solo el susto, pero no han podido hacerme nada. – Contestó. – No nos lo esperábamos, no creímos que fueran a atacarnos ahí en medio. Los vimos y tuvimos un mal presentimiento ambas, pero creímos que eran solo paranoias. Bueno, yo lo creí más bien.

\- Lyra se va a poner bien.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero tener miedo cada vez que salga a la calle. – Suspiró y se incorporó un poco. – Los aurores no sirven para nada, papá. Van a por nosotros y nada va a detenerlos.

\- No vais a salir de casa hasta que la cosa se tranquilice.

\- ¿Qué? – Leah abrió mucho los ojos. – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Lo hemos hablado los cuatro y creemos que es lo mejor, lo más seguro. – Respondió el hombre. – Se lo diremos a los demás también. Lo más importante ahora mismo es vuestra seguridad.

\- No va a servir para nada y parecerá que estamos asustados.

\- Es que lo estamos. – Dejó que su hija volviera a acurrucarse junto a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – No quiero verte tumbada en una cama de hospital como a tu madre.

\- Papá, estaremos bien, saldremos de esta. – Murmuró.

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero de momento esto es lo más seguro. – James suspiró y se removió un poco en la silla, con cierta impaciencia. Leah se separó de él y, de repente, recordó que su padre aquel día tenía un partido y debía estar a punto de empezar.

\- Vete, yo se lo diré a mamá.

\- Esto es importante, no me necesitan, mis ayudantes pueden dirigir el equipo por un día. – Contestó él. – No creo que sea el momento más apropiado para marcharme.

\- Demuéstrales que no nos detendrán, que, por mucho que nos ataquen, nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas. – Sonrió. – Venga, estoy perfectamente y aquí no haces nada. Además, tenéis que ganar este partido sí o sí o las Arpías os adelantarán en la clasificación y ninguno de nosotros quiere darle esa satisfacción a mamá y Dan, ¿verdad?

\- Está bien. – Se puso de pie y dio otro beso en la cabeza a la chica. – Te veré luego, avisa a tu madre.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo.

James se desapareció y Leah negó un poco con la cabeza. Sabía que sus padres tenían razón, pero aquello de encerrarlos durante todas las vacaciones le parecía excesivo. Su madre no tardó en salir y ella le contó a dónde había ido su padre. Ella asintió antes de explicarle que iba a por algunas cosas que Rose le había pedido, pero que no tardaría en volver y después ambas podrían volver a casa. La chica se encogió de hombros. No pensaba irse hasta que le dieran el alta a Lyra, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre en ese momento.

* * *

Poco a poco la sala de espera empezó a vaciarse y la chica no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse un poco incómoda. Llevaba horas sentada en aquella silla, sin moverse ni hacer nada. A lo mejor tendría que haberse ido con su madre cuando se lo dijo – aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco insistió tanto, ni se lo tomó tan mal como ella había temido –. Sabía que realmente no hacía falta en el hospital, pero no podía irse sin más. Esperó en silencio hasta que unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y su tía Caroline apareció.

\- Leah, no me digas que sigues aquí. – Dijo, sorprendida.

\- No podía irme, tita. – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

\- Claro que no.

\- Está bien. – Caro se sentó junto a su sobrina y la miró con preocupación. – Quería haberme pasado antes por aquí, pero estaba en una clínica en Francia y no me ha dado tiempo a llegar antes y tu tío está blindando la casa.

\- Ya, es normal.

\- Estás bien, ¿verdad?

\- No me han hecho nada.

\- No me refiero solo a físicamente. – Contestó la mujer. – ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien?

\- Ya he estado hablando con mi padre.

\- James es majo de vez en cuando. – Ambas sonrieron debido al comentario. Su tía había confesado mucho tiempo atrás que siempre pensó que él era simplemente un chulo y tardó mucho en entender qué había visto Lizzy en él.

\- Con su princesita lo es siempre, pero no le digas a Dan que yo he dicho eso.

\- Mis labios están sellados, tranquila. – Contestó, haciendo un gesto sobre sus labios. – Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme, ¿vale?

\- Gracias, tita.

\- ¿De verdad vas a pasar la noche aquí?

\- Es que no quiero dejarla sola. – Confesó.

\- Sus padres están con ella y no va a pasarle nada, está en un hospital muy seguro. – La rubia suspiró. Podía entender perfectamente a su sobrina pero, después de lo que había vivido aquel día, lo que necesitaba era descansar. – Entraré a verla y te llevaré a casa.

\- Pero tita…

\- Nada de excusas. – La cortó. – Es una prescripción médica, debes descansar.

Sin dejarla decir nada más, se puso de pie y entró en la habitación. Leah suspiró. Sabía que su tía tenía razón. Lo mejor sería irse y dormir en condiciones. Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación, se puso de pie y sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Eres realmente valiente, Leah. – Dijo, de repente, sorprendiéndola. ¿A qué venía eso? – Rose y Scorpius han estado hablando con la auror y les ha contado lo que hiciste.

\- Solo nos defendí, hice exactamente lo mismo que ella.

\- Sí, pero el primer hechizo fue tuyo y eso dice mucho de ti. – La cogió del brazo. – Anda, vamos a casa.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y, apenas unos segundos después, llegaron a la casa de los Potter-Collins. Lizzy y James, que estaban en el sofá esperando a su hija, se incorporaron rápidamente para recibirla y le dieron las gracias a Caro por llevarla. La chica subió rápidamente a su dormitorio para cambiarse y tomarse la poción y, nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró a Dan sentado sobre su cama. La abrazó antes de que pudiera decir nada y ella le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Entre ellos no hacían falta palabras.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – Le preguntó con preocupación. Había querido ir a ver a su hermana nada más enterarse, pero sus padres le habían prohibido salir de la casa por motivos de seguridad y no había podido hacerlo.

\- Iba a pedirte justo lo mismo.

Ambos sonrieron levemente y el chico acarició lentamente el pelo de ella, consciente del mal rato que estaba pasando. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.


	35. Chapter 33

Ingrid se bajó del autobús noctámbulo en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy. Orion le había escrito un par de noches antes contándole lo de su hermana y diciéndole que sus padres no los dejaban salir de casa hasta que volvieran al colegio, por lo que no podría verla a no ser que ella fuera. Así que allí estaba ella, de pie ante aquella imponente mansión, muerta de nervios y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sabía que aquella mañana solo estarían sus hermanos y sus abuelos allí, pero aún así no podía evitar estar nerviosa. No estaba muy segura de si su abuelo se tomaría bien lo de que fuera nacida de muggles, aunque no se había atrevido a sacarle el tema al chico. Lentamente se acercó y pegó a la puerta, tratando de dejar sus miedos atrás. Cassie no tardó en abrirle, aunque puso mala cara al verla y enarcó una ceja.

\- Hola, ¿está tu hermano? – Preguntó, un poco extrañada debido a su comportamiento.

\- No lo sé, no me hablo con él. – Respondió y le cerró la puerta en las narices antes de que la Hufflepuff pudiera decir nada más.

Ingrid se quedó quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Volvía a llamar? ¿Intentaba entrar? Por suerte, la puerta no tardó en volverse a abrirse. Carina apareció, acompañada de una mujer mayor que, supuso, sería su abuela. La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Hola, Carina. – La saludó un poco nerviosa. – Y hola, señora ¿Malfoy?

\- Astoria. – Contestó ella, sonriéndole también. – ¿Y tú eres?

\- Ingrid, Ingrid Scott.

\- Es la…

\- Una amiga de Orion. – Cortó a la pequeña rápidamente.

\- ¿Y has venido a verlo?

\- Sí, me dijo que no podía salir de casa así que quedamos en que me pasaría por aquí, si a usted no le importa, claro está.

\- Pasa, hija, tranquila. – Se echó hacia un lado para que pudiera entrar. – Debe estar en su dormitorio, el segundo a la izquierda nada más subir las escaleras, y siento lo de Cassie, lleva unos días de mal humor.

\- No pasa nada. – La morena sonrió mientras entraba a la imponente mansión. – Todos tenemos malos días.

\- Se peleó con Orion nada más volver de Hogwarts. – Dijo la pequeña. – Pero no han querido decirme por qué.

\- Seguro que ha sido una tontería, Carina, no te preocupes. – Trató de animarla la otra. – De todas formas, si me entero de algo te lo diré.

\- ¡Vale!

\- Voy a subir. Ha sido un placer conocerla, Astoria, supongo que la veré luego.

\- Claro, pasa a despedirte, Ingrid.

La chica se apresuró a subir las escaleras y la mujer suspiró antes de mirar a su nieta.

\- La novia de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

\- Yo no he dicho nada. – Carina se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió, confirmándole aquello a su abuela.

\- Bueno, tiene pinta de ser una buena chica.

Astoria Malfoy sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sus nietos se estaban haciendo mayores.

* * *

Ingrid pegó en la habitación de su novio antes de abrir y pasar. Orion, que estaba tumbado en la cama, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella. Apoyó sus manos en su cintura y la besó con dulzura pero, al mismo tiempo, necesidad.

\- No te esperaba tan temprano. – Murmuró cuando se separaron, antes de acariciar su mejilla.

\- El autobús noctámbulo es más rápido de lo que creía. – Ella sonrió. – Pero tu hermana me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices, ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho?

\- ¿Por qué se supone que es culpa mía? – Preguntó él, separándose de ella un poco molesto.

\- Porque nos conocemos. – La morena sonrió y se acercó a él otra vez para poder besarlo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, volvió a preguntar. – ¿Qué has hecho, Orion?

\- Solo le he dicho que no me cae bien Jones y que debería dejar de verlo inmediatamente.

\- Ya hablamos de eso en el baile. Cassie tiene 14 años, es normal que quiera salir con chicos. Recuerda cómo eras tú a su edad.

\- Por eso precisamente me preocupo, porque me acuerdo de cómo éramos nosotros. – El rubio suspiró. – Además, ¿por qué tiene que salir con ese? No lo soporto, es un creído y es un chico de sexto, seguro que tiene intenciones deshonestas.

\- Seguro que no es tan malo al final.

\- Ingrid, lo conoces tan bien como yo.

\- Sí, tú lo has dicho, tan bien como tú y eso es más bien poco. – Ingrid se sentó sobre la cama y él la siguió. – Dale una oportunidad y arregla las cosas con tu hermana. Ella no tiene culpa de nada, solo está enamorada.

\- Es que no puedo fiarme de él, lo siento. – Negó con la cabeza. – No puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Cassie.

\- Ya lo sé, pero confía un poco en ella. – La chica suspiró. – ¿Cómo está Lyra?

\- Mejor. – Sonrió levemente. Las cosas en su casa no iban demasiado bien desde el ataque, pero su hermana poco a poco iba recuperándose. Lo peor había sido el susto. – Le han mandado mucho reposo, supongo que estará durmiendo. De todas formas, Leah está con ella, pasa prácticamente todo el día aquí.

\- Entonces no las molestaré. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Solo dile que he estado aquí y dale un beso de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

\- Tú estás bien, ¿verdad?

\- Un poco agobiado con esto de no poder salir, pero sí, tranquila. – Orion suspiró. – Me da un poco de miedo que vuelvan a atacar, que le hagan daño a alguien más de mi familia o a ti. Deberías tener cuidado.

\- Lo estoy teniendo, no te preocupes por mí ahora. – Ingrid apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y este empezó a acariciar su pelo lentamente. – No va a pasaros nada.

\- Eso espero. – El rubio cogió la mano de la chica y la besó, haciendo que ella sonriera. – Gracias por venir, te necesitaba.

\- No me las des, ya te he dicho que estamos juntos en esto. – Lo besó lentamente y ambos sonrieron. – Te quiero.

\- Yo a ti también, Ingrid, no sabes cuánto.

* * *

\- Oye, mamá, ¿te importa si viene un amigo a estudiar a casa? – Jane le dedicó a su madre una sonrisa y trató de sonar tranquila y sincera. – Es mi compañero de Pociones y queríamos repasar un poco y empezar a preparar las próximas.

\- Claro, cielo, no te preocupes. – Caroline se encogió de hombros. – ¿Lo conocemos?

\- Quizás. Es Matt Zabini, el amigo de Dan.

\- ¿Pero no está en último curso?

\- Sí, pero suspendió Pociones y es mi compañero, así que lo ayudo para que pueda recuperar la asignatura y sacarse el ÉXTASIS este año. – Explicó la rubia rápidamente.

\- ¿Y te va bien con él? – La mayor la miró un poco preocupada. – Si ves que es muy complicado trabajar con él deberías pedir un cambio de compañero.

\- Nos va bien juntos, tranquila. Nos complementamos bien y suele hacerme caso, de hecho ha mejorado muchísimo sus notas.

\- Como veas cielo y, claro, por supuesto que puede venir a estudiar.

\- Genial porque debe estar al llegar.

Jane salió hacia la puerta corriendo y su madre negó con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Su hija era demasiado buena a veces, pero si aquel chico estaba mejorando gracias a ella, no diría nada en su contra. Matt no tardó en aparecerse en un callejón cercano y llegar caminando hacia la puerta, donde la chica lo esperaba.

\- ¿Vía libre? – Le preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Completamente. – Jane lanzó una carcajada y él no pudo evitar sonreír. – Anda, te llevaré a mi cuarto, tenemos mucho que estudiar.

Los dos entraron a la casa y subieron rápidamente al dormitorio de la chica. Jane cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio mientras Matt hacía lo mismo en la cama. Le daba un poco de vergüenza estar en su casa, pero como ella no podía salir aquella era la única opción.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Se atrevió a preguntarle. El día anterior había estado con Dan y Leah y, la verdad, ninguno de los dos estaba bien. Podían intentar aparentar, pero los conocía lo suficiente para saber que todo era una fachada y después de verlos estaba todavía más preocupado por Jane.

\- Un poco agobiada. – Confesó ella. – No puedo casi ni asomarme a la ventana, mi padre está paranoico, cree que va a pasarme lo mismo que a Leah y Lyra.

\- ¿Viste el artículo del Profeta?

\- "Un altercado sin importancia provoca una avalancha en el Callejón Diagón que manda a una chica a San Mungo". – Recitó aquella mentira de memoria. Todavía le costaba creérsela. – Son unos embusteros, no sé por qué sigue la gente creyéndose lo que dicen.

\- Yo tampoco. – Matt suspiró. – Esto es una locura.

\- Dime algo que no sepa. – Jane se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico, que posó sus manos en su cintura y sonrió de medio lado. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella chica tímida a la que había besado a principio de curso? Apenas habían pasado unos meses y, por Merlín, la estaba pervirtiendo demasiado. – O, mejor, no digas nada.

Lo besó con esa mezcla de dulzura, inocencia e intensidad que lo volvía loco mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros y dejaba que él acariciara su espalda lentamente. Profundizaron el beso y él enterró una mano en su pelo. Ella metió con un poco de timidez sus manos bajo su camiseta y se pegó más a él si es que aquello era posible.

\- Tu madre está abajo. – Murmuró separándose un poco de la rubia y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Cree que estamos estudiando, no va a molestarnos nadie, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Matt asintió lentamente antes de volver a besarla con la misma intensidad. Le gustaba la chica mucho más de lo que jamás le había gustado ninguna otra. Metió una mano bajo su camiseta y ella se estremeció levemente.

\- Si quieres…

\- No. – Lo cortó antes de volver a besarlo. – Sigue.

Él sonrió y siguió acariciando su piel. Sus labios descendieron hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, haciéndola gemir levemente. Sonrió y siguió con aquello, empezando a morder un poco, haciendo que sus gemidos subieran de tono, dejándose llevar. Y justo entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Jane!

\- Pa… papá. – La rubia se levantó rápidamente y colocó su camiseta, completamente roja y sin saber qué hacer. Albus Potter los miraba desde la puerta con una ceja enarcada y una expresión que hizo que el chico quisiera salir corriendo y esconderse lo que le quedaba de vida. – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

\- He llegado y tu madre me ha dicho que estabas estudiando arriba con tu compañero de Pociones, pero tu hermano nos ha contado que Matt es más bien tu novio. – Explicó cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada. – Puede venir a estudiar a casa, pero tenéis que estar en el salón, con todas las puertas abiertas. Si es que tenéis pensado estudiar, claro está, porque veo que no era precisamente lo que estabais haciendo. – Jane bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y Matt se removió incómodo en la cama. – ¿Desde cuándo sales con mi hija, Zabini?

\- Papá, él y yo…

\- No te estoy preguntado a ti, cielo, sino a él. – El tono del hombre sonó amenazante. - ¿Y bien?

\- Un par de meses. – Contestó el chico rápidamente. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él rápidamente, un poco sorprendida. Nunca habían hablado de lo suyo de aquella manera y no se esperaba que contestara eso delante de su padre. – No voy a hacerle daño, señor Potter, se lo prometo. Su hija es muy especial y tengo las mejores intenciones con ella.

\- Más te vale, Zabini. Y ahora, abajo.

Albus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la planta inferior. Jane y Matt se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Menuda mala suerte.

\- Voy a matar a Thomas. – Susurró la rubia. – ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido decir eso?

\- No creo que lo haya pensado mucho.

\- Pero ni siquiera estamos saliendo. – Protestó ella.

\- Bueno, nos ha visto besarnos seguro, no es que nos ocultemos para liarnos, y todos en Slytherin saben que la noche del baile dormimos juntos, seguro que se ha enterado.

\- Qué mal, Matt. – Jane se sonrojó otra vez. – ¿Crees que me ha escuchado?

\- Por su forma de mirarme, yo diría que sí. – El chico apretó un poco los labios. – Me da bastante miedo tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre? Pero si es muy dulce.

\- Será dulce contigo, pero conmigo no creo que lo sea. – Matt puso los ojos en blanco. – De verdad, ese hombre asusta y lo de saber que es auror… Deberíamos bajar ya.

\- Estás asustado de verdad. – La chica empezó a reír. – Por Dios, no seas tonto.

\- Me gustaría conservar mi vida.

\- Anda, deja que coja los libros y bajamos.

El moreno asintió lentamente, un poco más tranquilo. Lo que menos quería era que el hombre volviera a subir. Cuando bajaron, vieron que Albus estaba sentado en el salón, leyendo el periódico. Les dedicó una sonrisa y señaló las sillas. Los dos chicos se sentaron y se pusieron a estudiar, un poco cohibidos por toda esa supervisión. Caroline llegó poco después y se llevó a su marido, alegando que tenía que ayudarla a preparar la comida – aunque le dedicó un guiño cómplice a su hija, que suspiró aliviada –, y aprovechó para preguntarle al chico si quería quedarse a almorzar. Él declinó la oferta con amabilidad antes de seguir estudiando. Estuvieron así hasta que llegó la hora de comer, momento en el que ambos cerraron los libros. Jane lo acompañó hasta la puerta y aprovechó que nadie los vigilaba ahora para besarlo.

\- Al final no ha estado tan mal. – Murmuró él cuando se separaron.

\- Supongo que no. – La rubia se mordió el labio. – Pásate por aquí otro día.

\- Lo intentaré, aunque tienes que darme los horarios de tu padre para venir mejor cuando él no esté. – Volvió a unir sus labios. – Nos vemos pronto, Jane.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Tenlo más bien tú.

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Ya se las ingeniaría para poder volver a verlo sin su padre rondando a su alrededor.


	36. Chapter 34

Leah se rehízo las trenzas por quinta vez aquella mañana mientras daba vueltas por el dormitorio y Dan resopló al verla, levantando la vista de su manual de Encantamientos.

\- Me estás empezando a poner nervioso. – Dijo el chico. – ¿Quieres parar?

\- Lo siento. – Contestó antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas de una vez? Ambos sabemos que no te van a dejar de todas formas así que, ¿para qué posponerlo más?

\- No puedes estar completamente seguro de eso.

\- Pues ve a hablar con mamá entonces. – Dan sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Pero como lo consigas más les vale dejarme ir con Alex al cine.

La chica se puso de pie y tomó aire un par de veces. Si quería salir con Chad aquella noche tenía que hacer aquello. Salió del cuarto de su hermano con paso decidido y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su madre. Tenía el día libre, pero sabía que estaría allí – siempre estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando papeles, especialmente desde que aquel grupo había empezado a cobrar fuerza –. Llamó un par de veces y abrió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro. – Lizzy le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló la silla frente a ella con la mano. – Siéntate.

\- Bien. – Leah sonrió. Aunque su madre trabajaba mucho siempre podía contar con ella para cualquier cosa, desde que era pequeña. No le importaba que la interrumpiera, ni aunque solo se tratara de una tontería. – Quería pedirte algo, mamá.

\- Tú dirás.

\- ¿Me dejas salir esta noche?

\- ¿Qué? – La mujer enarcó una ceja. – Leah, ya hemos hablado de esto. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta teneros encerrados, pero es por vuestra propia seguridad.

\- Será solo un rato, me quedaría en la zona muggle e iría con Chad.

\- ¿Con Chad?

\- Sí, ¿te acuerdas de él? El chico que vino a verme al hospital. – Dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia.

Lizzy suspiró. Claro que se acordaba de él y de la conversación que había tenido después con James, la misma que habían vuelto a tener después de la pequeña confesión del almuerzo de Navidad – su marido había estado a punto de obligarla a subir al cuarto de la chica para hablar con ella alegando que ella le había hecho lo mismo a él con Dan y que aquello era una prueba de que tenían que mantener aquella conversación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque finalmente había conseguido evitarlo–. Sabía que no le quedaba otra que hacer aquello, aunque no le apetecía nada.

\- Chad es tu ¿novio?

\- ¿Qué? No, mamá. – La chica se puso roja. – Somos solo amigos.

\- Leah, yo también tuve tu edad y tu padre y yo fuimos "solo amigos" durante bastante tiempo.

\- No hacía falta contarme eso. – Puso los ojos en blanco y su madre suspiró. – Hay cosas que los hijos no queremos saber y sé que los padres tampoco. No es que no tenga curiosidad, pero casi que prefiero no saber esas cosas.

\- Ya bueno, pero sabes perfectamente que siempre te he dicho que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa.

\- ¿De esto también?

\- Sí, cielo. – Forzó una sonrisa antes de preguntar. – Entonces, ¿qué ocurre con Chad?

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Lizzy apartó la mirada un poco nerviosa y ella sonrió de medio lado. Acababa de entenderlo todo. – No irás a darme la charla, ¿verdad?

\- Creemos que es lo apropiado, ya tienes una edad y…

\- Y llegáis tarde.

\- ¿Cómo de tarde? – Preguntó. Se había imaginado aquello, pero nunca había creído que su hija se lo diría de forma tan directa.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Repitió. Su madre asintió un poco asustada y ella se encogió de hombros. – Unos dos años y medio.

\- Por Merlín, que no se entere tu padre o le dará un infarto.

\- No tengo intención alguna de que lo sepa. – Leah sonrió. – Mira mamá, tengo mucho cuidado, siempre tomo precauciones y no voy a quedarme embarazada, ¿te vale con saber eso?

\- Sí, supongo. – Lizzy asintió lentamente. – Sigue teniendo cuidado.

\- ¿Puedo salir con Chad entonces?

\- Ya te he dicho que esto es por vuestra propia seguridad, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin más.

\- Por favor, mamá, será solo un rato, volveré temprano e iré solo a lugares muggle.

\- Sigue siendo peligroso.

\- Necesito salir de aquí y despejarme. – Insistió Leah. – La casa se me está cayendo encima, no puedo seguir aquí encerrada. Ya os he demostrado que sé defenderme pero, de todas formas, no me separaré de Chad.

\- A tu padre no le va a parecer bien.

\- Entre las dos podemos convencerlo, lo sabes tan bien como yo. – La chica sonrió. – Venga, mamá. Estaré aquí a las dos.

\- A la una.

\- Una y media.

\- No. – Lizzy se cruzó de brazos. – Queda con él más temprano, pero a la una te quiero en casa.

\- Está bien. – La chica suspiró. – A esa hora volveré.

\- Y tendrás muchísimo cuidado.

\- Desde luego, mamá. – Leah se levantó del asiento y corrió a abrazarla. – Gracias, de verdad. Te quiero mucho.

\- Yo a ti también. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

\- Voy a avisarlo.

La mujer asintió y su hija salió corriendo hacia la planta de arriba. Conjuró un patronus por las escaleras y lanzó un grito de felicidad nada más entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

\- ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí!

\- No me lo puedo creer. – Dan se levantó de la silla y le dedicó una mirada incrédula. – Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

\- No, tengo permiso para irme con Chad por ahí hasta la una. Estoy esperando su respuesta pero, ¡por fin podré salir de esta cárcel!

\- No es justo. – Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su madre. Abrió la puerta y ella levantó la cabeza. Ya sabía a lo que venía su hijo. – ¡Mamá, si Leah puede salir, yo también!

\- Ni un minuto… - Suspiró. – ¿Tú dónde quieres ir, Dan?

\- Al cine y a cenar con Alex.

\- Hoy no. No pienso teneros a los dos fuera de casa al mismo tiempo. – Contestó Lizzy. – No os alejéis de la zona muggle y no volváis tarde.

\- ¡Gracias, mamá!

Él también la abrazó y ella suspiró. A ver cómo le explicaba aquello a James. Iba a necesitar, desde luego, mucha ayuda.

* * *

Aquella misma noche Leah entró a un bar muggle de dudoso aspecto. Llevaba un vestido un poco por encima de la rodilla rojo de manga larga, unas medias oscuras, tacones y su chaqueta de cuero. Su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de los planes que tenían sus hijos pero al final habían logrado convencerlos entre todos – aunque con un poco de ayuda de su abuela Ginny que llegó a visitarlos y los pilló en medio de la discusión –. La chica se sentó en un taburete en la barra y se desabrochó la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo, guapa? – Le preguntó el camarero, recorriéndola con la mirada.

\- Un gin-tonic. – Pidió de forma seca.

\- Marchando, preciosa. – Le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a prepararlo. – ¿Vienes solita?

\- No. – Contestó. – Estoy esperando a un amigo.

\- ¿Puedo ser yo también tu amigo, bombón?

\- Si me dices un solo piropo más…

\- Vaya, una chica difícil. – Volvió a guiñarle el ojo y ella resopló. Le dio el vaso y volvió a sonreírle. – Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias.

Lo cogió y se lo llevó a los labios, aunque se detuvo antes de beber. No se fiaba de aquel hombre, lo mejor sería comprobar que todo estaba bien. Aprovechó que el camarero se había ido a servirle unas cervezas a unos para sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo rápido para ver si podía beberlo o no. Benditos manuales de Pociones que servían para más cosas de las que parecían. Al ver que todo estaba bien, empezó a beber. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Chad entró. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y él sonrió.

\- Creía que no llegabas. – Le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta ella. Se sentó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Menudo sitio has elegido. – Murmuró él.

\- Aquí no nos buscarán.

\- Quizás los aurores cuando alguien nos mate. – Comentó Chad con ironía.

\- Pero nadie de ese grupo me encontrará aquí. – Puntualizó la morena con un deje de amargura en la voz. Bueno, nadie salvo él, claro estaba. Estaba completamente loca y no entendía cómo podía seguir con aquello después del ataque, pero aquella noche no quería analizarlo todo. Solo quería estar un rato con Chad sin pensar en nada más.

\- Leí cosas en El Profeta y supuse que tendría algo que ver con vosotros, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? – Preguntó él, fingiendo que no sabía nada. Todavía estaba furioso por el ataque. Se suponía que ella era su misión, que nadie iba a hacerle daño, pero claro, no podía hacer nada más que quejarse, y ni siquiera muy alto si quería conservar su vida. Había sido todo idea del líder.

\- Estábamos de compras y le lanzaron una maldición a Lyra. – Resumió ella. – Por suerte tanto la auror como yo fuimos rápidas.

\- Menuda locura…

\- Sí, hay gente que no tiene principios. – Dijo Leah con mordacidad. No entendía cómo él podía actuar con tanta naturalidad con ella y pertenecer a ese grupo.

\- Lyra está bien, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, verdaderamente preocupado.

\- Sí, tranquilo. La llevé a San Mungo a tiempo y pudieron detener la maldición antes de que se extendiera.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Mentiría si dijera que no quiero acabar con ellos como sea. – Susurró.

\- Vaya, veo que tu amigo ya ha llegado. – El camarero los interrumpió. Chad enarcó una ceja y el hombre se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué te pongo, chico afortunado?

\- Un whisky con soda.

\- Y dos chupitos de tequila. – Pidió Leah.

\- Otros dos para mí.

\- En seguida os lo traigo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él cogió la mano de la chica y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, con la vista fija en estos. Le había preocupado bastante su comentario. No iría a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad? Sabía que Leah era muy impulsiva y que no dudaba a la hora de enfrentarse a la gente. No podía permitir que algo le pasara, pero entendía cómo se sentía. Él también querría acabar con ellos si fuera ella. A lo mejor podía hacer algo para ayudarla, aunque fuera un gesto mínimo.

\- Así que buscas revancha, ¿no? - Se atrevió a decir.

\- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados como tú entenderás. – Murmuró la morena. – Si pudiera saber dónde se reúnen…

\- Yo buscaría un lugar apartado, quizás a las afueras de algún pueblo mágico. – Dijo Chad lentamente haciendo que Leah lo mirara con sorpresa. No se había esperado aquello. – ¿Godric quizás? Puede ser. Yo iría allí, es un lugar con mucha magia e historia.

\- Sí, puede ser un buen lugar. – La chica no podía creerse aquello. ¿Le estaba revelando dónde se veían? ¿Por qué? Sabía que no era una trampa, ¡era Chad!, pero no lograba comprender por qué se lo contaba. A lo mejor estaba molesto por el ataque.

\- Yo iría allí, aunque tendría mucho cuidado. Puede que sean muchos.

\- Aquí tenéis chicos. – El camarero volvió a interrumpirlos y ambos lo fulminaron con la mirada. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlos tranquilos? Él pareció captarlo porque se alejó rápidamente de ellos. – Avisadme si necesitáis algo más.

Leah cogió uno de los vasos de chupito y lo levantó.

\- Brindemos.

\- ¿Por la venganza? – Chad también cogió otro y lo levantó sonriendo.

\- Por la justicia.

* * *

Poco después abandonaron el bar y fueron a un pub muggle algo más animado. Lo único que había pedido Leah aquella noche era que la llevara a bailar y eso hizo él. Estuvieron allí hasta que dieron la una y la chica tuvo que volver a su casa. Salieron y buscaron un callejón donde poder desaparecerse con tranquilidad.

\- Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. – Le pidió Chad antes de besarla con ternura. – No quiero que te pase nada, Leah.

\- Tranquilo, no puedo siquiera salir de casa, mis padres están paranoicos, ya te lo he dicho. – Dijo ella, con una media sonrisa. Le estaba realmente agradecida por la información. – No te preocupes por mí.

\- No puedo evitarlo.

\- Tengo el ángel que me enviaste para protegerme. – Rozó el colgante con los dedos y ambos sonrieron.

\- Espero que te sirva.

Volvieron a besarse una última vez antes de marcharse cada uno hacia su casa. Leah apareció en el salón, donde sus padres la estaban esperando. James y Lizzy suspiraron aliviados al ver que su hija estaba a salvo y los tres se fueron a dormir, aunque la más joven tardó bastante en conseguir pegar ojo. Tenía un plan.


	37. Chapter 35

James, Lizzy, Leah y Dan cenaban en silencio, realmente cansados. Era uno de enero y todos estaban agotados después de las celebraciones. Los mellizos estaban un poco nerviosos. En dos días volvían a Hogwarts así que esa noche era su última oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Intercambiaron una mirada nada más terminar y el chico se levantó.

\- Me voy a mi cuarto. – Dijo. – Quiero empezar a recoger algunas cosas y, la verdad, estoy muy cansado.

\- Sí, creo que yo también me subo. – Su hermana también se puso de pie. – Leeré un poco y me iré a dormir pronto.

\- Nosotros tampoco tardaremos mucho en subir. – Contestó su madre, encogiéndose de hombros. – Buenas noches, chicos.

\- Descansad. – Su padre sonrió.

Dan y Leah hicieron un gesto con la mano y se apresuraron a subir a la planta de arriba.

\- ¿Crees que sospechan algo? – Preguntó él en un susurro.

\- Yo diría que no. – Murmuró ella. Había querido ir sola, pero no había podido evitar contarle a su hermano le que Chad le había dicho (aunque le había contado que eran solo las suposiciones del chico, nada realmente fiable) y él había insistido en ayudarla. – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

\- Por supuesto, no pienso dejarte sola.

\- Está bien, prepara las cosas y ven a mi cuarto. – La Gryffindor asintió. – No tardes.

\- No lo haré, tranquila.

Cada uno entró a su dormitorio para poder cambiarse de ropa – habían acordado ir completamente de negro para poder camuflarse mejor – y deshacer las camas – por si a sus padres les daba por entrar al dormitorio –. El menor no tardó ni cinco minutos en abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, que se estaba recogiendo el pelo en una coleta alta. Cerró con cuidado y le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo.

\- Cuando quieras, Leah.

\- Está bien. – La morena se mordió el labio antes de coger la mano del chico. – Vámonos.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde llegaron al pueblo de Godric, a un callejón no muy apartado de la casa de sus abuelos. Ahora solo tenían que ir a buscarlos, aunque no estaban muy seguros de por dónde empezar.

\- ¿El bosque? – Susurró Dan, consciente de que ella pensaba lo mismo.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre. – Su hermana asintió lentamente.

\- Pues vamos.

* * *

\- Creo que es la primera vez que tengo ganas de que se marchen a Hogwarts. – Murmuró Lizzy mientras ella y James terminaban de recoger la cocina.

\- Yo también. – Él suspiró. – Allí por lo menos estarán seguros, todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste darles permiso para salir sabiendo cómo están las cosas.

\- No pude evitarlo, insistieron mucho, prometieron no salir de la zona muggle… - La mujer suspiró. – Sabía que estarían bien, tu madre también lo dijo. No podemos tenerlos siempre dentro de una burbuja, ya tienen casi 18 años, este año acaban Hogwarts.

\- ¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada? – Preguntó él, de repente.

\- Como para olvidarlo. – Ella sonrió de medio lado. – Creo que no he llorado más en toda mi vida, qué disgusto me llevé. Nunca me gustaron los niños.

\- Venga ya, eso no hay quien se lo crea. – Su marido rió. – ¿No te acuerdas de lo mucho que te gustaba ir a casa de Teddy y Vic para jugar con Remus cuando era pequeño?

\- Vale, deja que rectifique, nunca me gustaron los niños para más de un rato, pero menos mal que seguimos adelante con esto. – Miró a James, que bajó la mirada y se acercó a él.

\- No quiero que Leah sea auror, no quiero que Dan empiece a trabajar en San Mungo. No soportaría que algo malo les pasara. – Confesó en un murmullo.

\- No podemos detener el tiempo. – La mujer lo abrazó. – Ojalá pudiéramos.

\- Te quiero, Lizz, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

\- Solo un millón o así.

\- Probablemente más. – La besó con dulzura. – Deja que yo termine con esto, tienes cara de cansada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Está bien. – Volvió a besarlo. – Ahora nos vemos.

Lizzy subió al dormitorio mientras James acababa de recoger los últimos platos, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. Él lo único que quería era un buen futuro para sus hijos. Apagó todas las luces y subió también al cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mujer estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, probándose un vestido azul oscuro bastante ceñido que le quedaba simplemente perfecto. Cerró la puerta y ella se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó. – Creo que voy a ponérmelo para la cena que organiza mi padre la semana que viene. Vienen muchos investigadores importantes y quizás alguno pueda ayudarme a conseguir apoyos de los gobiernos extranjeros.

\- Te queda genial, póntelo. – Contestó. – Y no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano alguien nos ayudará y, si no, nos las apañaremos bien solos.

\- No sé, Jamie…

Lizzy se quitó el vestido, lo colocó en su percha y lo colgó en el armario para, acto seguido, sacar otro, este de color rojo. Se lo puso por delante y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. James se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en su cintura antes de empezar a besar su cuello, provocando que soltara una carcajada. Dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo y apoyó las manos sobre las de su marido antes de cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar.

\- Casi 30 años juntos y sigues haciendo lo mismo cada vez que me ves probándome ropa. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo ya, Elizabeth? Se me ha hecho corto. – Sonrió antes de subir a su mejilla y besarla. – Además, no es mi culpa. Sabes que siempre he dicho que estás increíble.

\- Pero ya no soy lo que era. – Lizzy suspiró y abrió los ojos. Su mirada y la del hombre se encontraron en el espejo y ella se encogió de hombros. – Mírame, ya no soy la que podía volver a medio Hogwarts loco, he pasado por un embarazo de mellizos, he…

\- Para mí sigues igual de increíble que siempre, ¿sabes por qué, Collins? – Ella se giró para mirarlo y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. – Porque yo jamás me fijé en tu cuerpo, yo me enamoré de ti por esto de aquí – Tocó su frente – y esto de aquí. – Siguió diciendo, tocando ahora su pecho – Y también por tus ojos, pero solo por todo lo que transmiten.

\- Ya lo sé, Potter, y es por eso por lo que una y otra vez te elegiría a ti. – Lo besó primero con dulzura y después con pasión.

\- Oye, Lizz, ¿sabes que desde que volvieron los niños no hemos…?

Ella lo calló con un nuevo beso y sonrió antes de empujarlo hacia la cama con delicadeza. Pero justo estaba buscando James su varita para poder hacer un _muffliato_ cuando un patronus apareció en la habitación. Ambos reconocieron el zorro plateado y se separaron rápidamente, conscientes de que solo podía significar malas noticias. La voz de Albus resonó por la habitación, haciendo que palidecieran.

\- Venid al Departamento de Aurores ya. Son Dan y Leah.

* * *

No tardaron nada en aparecerse, temblorosos y asustados. Lizzy se había puesto una camiseta y un pantalón rápidamente mientras salía al pasillo para mirar los dormitorios de sus hijos, incapaz de creerse que algo les hubiera pasado. Se suponía que estaban en casa, no podía haberles ocurrido nada malo, pero cuando llegó a los cuartos y vio las dos camas vacías no pudo evitar ponerse en lo peor. James la agarró del brazo y en cuestión de segundos llegaron al Departamento de Aurores. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios de ambos al verlos sentados junto a su tío. Los dos se pusieron de pie mientras sus padres corrían hacia ellos.

\- Podemos explic… - Leah no pudo terminar la frase. Lizzy no pudo contenerse y abofeteó a su hija, que se quedó completamente callada.

\- Mamá, espera, nosotros… - Lo mismo pasó con Dan. El chico se frotó la mejilla lentamente y bajó la mirada.

\- ¡Creía que estabais muertos! – Les gritó la mujer. – ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido salir de casa?! No sabéis lo que he sentido cuando he visto vuestras camas vacías, cuando hemos recibido el patronus de vuestro tío, no os podéis hacer una idea… ¡Creía que habían entrado a casa y os habían hecho algo! ¡Creía que estabais muertos! – Repitió antes de echarse a llorar y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos. – Sois uno inconscientes, por Merlín, menos mal que estáis bien, creía que no iba a volver a veros jamás.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – James dedicó a sus hijos una mirada llena de enfado mientras Albus se acercaba para tratar de tranquilizar a Lizzy.

\- Papá, no podíamos dejar las cosas así después de lo del Callejón. – Murmuró su hija, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿Y por eso os escapáis de casa? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¡Sois unos irresponsables! Creía que podíamos confiar en vosotros, que eráis mayores y maduros, pero no. No sabéis lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza cuando he visto que no estabais. ¿Sois conscientes de que os podrían haber matado?

\- Solo íbamos a echar un vistazo, creíamos que podían reunirse allí. – Murmuró Dan.

\- Por suerte hay patrullas vigilando todas las zonas sospechosas y los he visto antes de que les pasara algo. – Intervino el mediano de los Potter. – Podrían haberse metido en un buen lío si alguien los hubiera descubierto, podrían haberlos acusado de pertenecer a ese grupo.

\- Gracias, Albus, de verdad. – Su hermano le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia sus hijos de nuevo. – Se acabó, esta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, vais a tener cada uno un auror pegado a vosotros durante todo el día que, no solo os protegerá, sino que me informará personalmente de todo lo que hagáis.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – Leah agitó la cabeza. – Papá, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que pasó, ¡nos atacaron! Lyra acabó en el hospital con una maldición y Merlín sabe cómo podría haber terminado la cosa si no hubiera sido rápida. No podía no hacer nada.

\- ¿Crees que con eso arreglas algo? Solo lo empeoras, Leah, y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión de todas formas. Lo que habéis hecho es imperdonable, habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas, ¡nos han avisado de madrugada para que viniéramos a por vosotros!

\- Papá…

\- ¡Y mirad cómo está vuestra madre! – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – ¿Os parece justo esto que acabáis de hacernos?

\- No, pero…

\- Pero nada, Leah. Nada puede excusaros.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa. – Susurró Lizzy, secándose las últimas lágrimas. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar. Seguía temblando y su marido no pudo evitar rodear sus hombros con un brazo y darle un beso en la cabeza. – Creo que todos tenemos mucho en lo que pensar después de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Sus hijos asintieron, con la culpabilidad instalada en su estómago. Al final aquello no había servido para nada, ni siquiera habían podido acercarse al lugar, no habían averiguado nada y solo habían conseguido darles un susto de muerte a sus padres. Los cuatro regresaron a la casa. Los dos mayores se marcharon directamente hacia su dormitorio, sin dirigirle ni una palabra ni una mirada más a sus hijos y estos se fueron también a intentar dormir al cuarto de la chica. Leah pidió disculpas a su hermano con la mirada y este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Él sabía dónde se metía. Pasaron prácticamente toda la noche en vela, en silencio, con las miradas fijas en la nada y tratando de controlar los sollozos que algunas veces se les escapaban. Se sentían los peores hijos del mundo y lo único que habían conseguido con aquel plan era complicarse la vida un poco más.


	38. Chapter 36

Leah se dejó caer en el asiento del compartimento en el que Lyra y ella acababan de entrar. Las aurores encargadas de ambas se sentaron junto a ellas e intercambiaron una mirada resignada. Sabían que aquello no sería fácil.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le susurró la rubia a su amiga que no había abierto la boca en toda la mañana.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Llevaba sin hablar con sus padres desde que la habían recogido en el Departamento de Aurores. El día anterior no le habían dirigido la palabra y lo único que le habían dicho al despedirse había sido que tuviera cuidado y se comportara. Tampoco habían hablado con Dan y ambos seguían sintiéndose los peores hijos del mundo. La habían cagado por completo y sabían que las cosas en su casa tardarían en volver a la normalidad. Ella que siempre se había sentado en el sofá abrazada a su padre, que había bromeado con él sobre cualquier cosa, que había estallado en carcajadas con su madre y que le había confesado cosas a media voz con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ahora no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara. No podía hacerlo, no se atrevía.

\- Las cosas podrían estar un poco mejor, pero bueno. – Murmuró después de unos instantes. – Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – La chica asintió. No sabía qué harían a partir de ese momento. ¿Seguirían con su resistencia o lo dejarían? Conocía lo suficiente a Leah como para saber que no le gustaba rendirse, pero después de todo lo que había pasado no estaba segura de que quisiera continuar. Nunca la había visto tan hundida. – Esta noche lo hablaremos.

\- Ya saben que pueden hablar de lo que quieran, nosotras no diremos nada. – Intervino la auror de Lyra.

\- Prefiero no arriesgarme. – Masculló Leah, mirando a la otra de reojo.

\- Solo cumplo órdenes, señorita Potter. – Dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. – Su padre me ha pedido expresamente que le informe de todas sus actividades en el colegio.

\- Ya lo sé y, tranquila, eso no hará que actúe de forma diferente. – Sonrió y se puso de pie. – Voy al baño.

\- La acompaño.

\- ¿Ni siquiera eso puedo hacerlo sola?

\- La esperaré en la puerta.

\- Como quieras. – Suspiró. No podía tomarla con ella, no tenía culpa de nada, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ella quería ser auror también, tenía que entenderla.

Ambas salieron del compartimento pero, en lugar de dirigirse directamente al aseo, recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a otro compartimento concreto, el que la morena sabía que solían ocupar Chad y sus amigos. Leah sonrió al verlos a través del cristal y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Os importa si os robo a Chad un minuto? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero que me secuestres, Leah? – Replicó él, enarcando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

\- Por favor, a mí no me engañas. – Le tendió la mano. – Venga, será divertido.

\- Está bien. – El chico la aceptó y se levantó. – Luego vengo, chicos.

Salieron de allí y, ahora sí, la chica los guió hacia el baño. La auror la miraba estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Cuando llegaron, Leah abrió la puerta y la chica se decidió por fin a actuar.

\- Señorita Potter, creo que no debería…

\- Voy a hacerlo de todas formas, puedes decírselo a mi padre si quieres. – La cortó. No quería herir más a sus padres, pero eran ellos los que querían saber todo lo que hacía y ella no iba a cambiar su forma de actuar, especialmente con Chad. Cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo juntos. – En un rato salimos.

Empujó al chico dentro y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Cuando se giró vio que él sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo la miraba interrogante y bajó la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

\- No preguntes.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Leah? – Preguntó, desoyéndola. Sabía que no había llegado hasta ellos, pero aún así algo debía haberle ocurrido.

\- Nada, solo… - Suspiró. – Mira, Chad, las cosas ahora mismo en mi casa no van bien. Dan y yo tenemos aurores asignados que tienen que informar a mi padre de todo lo que hacemos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que hablamos aquella noche?

\- Puede.

\- Leah, puedes confiar en mí. No voy a decírselo a nadie, te lo prometo. – Cogió su mano y se la acercó a los labios para besarla. Era una promesa sincera, jamás utilizaría nada que ella le dijera en su contra.

\- Puede que Dan y yo intentáramos encontrar a esa gente y nos pillaran.

\- ¿Ellos? – Abrió mucho los ojos. Imposible, lo sabría. Además, si Leah hubiera caído en manos del líder no la habría dejado escapar.

\- Claro que no. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Los aurores, bueno, mi tío Albus. Tuvieron que venir nuestros padres a por nosotros al Ministerio.

\- Vaya… - Suspiró, un poco aliviado. Por una vez los aurores habían servido para algo. Menos mal que estaba bien, aunque entendía por qué sus padres le habían puesto una vigilancia continua. Aquello era lo mejor, así estaría más segura. – Supongo que esto complica las cosas.

\- Voy a seguir haciendo lo que quiera, tranquilo. – Sonrió antes de acercarse a él y besarlo. Chad rodeó su cintura con las manos y la acercó más a él, cosa que no era muy difícil en aquel pequeño baño. Cuando se separaron, se mordió el labio. – No te he traído aquí para enrollarme contigo, solo quería huir un rato.

\- ¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas? – Le preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito. Leah lanzó una carcajada y él volvió a besarla. Necesitaba aprovechar el momento con ella.

\- No lo sé, quizás.

Volvieron a besarse y ambos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. No iban a dejar que nada les estropeara sus últimos meses juntos.

* * *

\- ¿Has visto cómo me miraban todos en el Gran Comedor? – Le preguntó Leah a Lyra aquella misma noche. Estaban las dos tumbadas en la cama de la rubia, con las cortinas echadas y un _muffliato_ para que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

\- Sí, la verdad es que son muy poco disimulados.

Los murmullos habían comenzado en el andén, pero al ver a los mellizos entrar al comedor escoltados cada uno por un auror, sus compañeros no habían podido evitar empezar a hablar. Habían caído ellos también, había caído Leah Potter. Aquello era un punto a favor de aquel grupo y en contra de los que luchaban por mantener la paz y el orden y todos lo sabían.

\- No voy a dejar esto, Lyra. – La rubia se incorporó un poco para mirarla. – Ya les he dado hoy una satisfacción, pero será la última. No voy a dejar que Amber vuelva a mirarme con una sonrisa de superioridad, no después de lo que le hizo a Jane. Esto es algo personal entre ella y yo y tengo que encontrar la forma de hacérselo pagar.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los aurores? – Negó con la cabeza. – Después de todo lo que ha pasado estas Navidades no va a ser tan fácil esquivarlos.

\- ¿Qué tal se te dan los _obliviate_?

\- Más o menos bien, supongo. No los suelo poner en práctica.

\- Pues vamos a tener que hacerlo.

\- Estás de broma, Leah. – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – No podemos hacer eso, nos podríamos meter en un lío enorme.

\- No sé tú, pero yo ya estoy metida en un lío enorme. – Se encogió de hombros con resignación. – Ellos lo hicieron cuando atacaron a Jane y se han salido con la suya, al menos nuestras razones no son egoístas. Será solo en casos puntuales, seguimos teniendo la capa y el mapa, no tendremos que hacerlo mucho, pero si es necesario no dudaré en recurrir a los _desmaius_ o cualquier otro hechizo para poder seguir con esto. No van a ganar, no después del ataque en el Callejón.

\- Estoy bien, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.

\- Ya, bueno, pero podrías no estarlo. Podríamos no estarlo. – Puntualizó. – Tenemos que seguir con esto o, al menos, yo voy a seguir. Los demás podéis dejarlo si queréis.

\- No vamos a dejarte sola, empezamos esto juntos y juntos lo terminaremos. – Contestó Lyra tras guardar silencio unos instantes. – Nos las apañaremos.

\- Al final ganaremos. – Un bostezo se escapó de los labios de la chica, que se acurrucó un poco y se tapó con las mantas. – ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? Me da pereza moverme.

\- No te preocupes, hay sitio de sobra.

Leah sonrió y cerró los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, al contrario que su amiga, que tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño, demasiado preocupada. Las cosas no estaban siendo precisamente fáciles para ella, pero no le gustaba quejarse. Desde el ataque no había podido ni asomarse a la ventana, sus padres estaban histéricos y no le quitaban el ojo de encima – bueno, ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus hermanos, cosa que los agobiaba bastante, sobre todo a Orion –. Los comprendía, ella actuaría igual si estuviera en su lugar, también estaba aterrada y las cosas estaban empezando a superarla. La posición de su familia no era fácil y no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, especialmente desde que había escuchado a sus padres hablando de mandarlos fuera. Querían que Orion, Cassie y Carina fueran el año siguiente a Durmstrang y que ella buscara también trabajo fuera. Creían que en Reino Unido ya no estarían seguros. Suspiró. Ella no quería irse, tenía su vida allí, su familia, sus amigos, pero entendía sus motivos. Cuando esa maldición le dio creía que moriría en ese mismo momento y apenas recordaba nada de lo que había pasado desde el ataque hasta la mañana siguiente. No era tan buena duelista como Leah, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, no pudo hacer nada y le daba mucho miedo que eso volviera a pasarle. Había creído que jamás volvería a ver a su familia, a sus amigos; que no volvería a reír con Leah, a abrazar a sus hermanas, a mirar a Chad de forma disimulada. Ojalá aquello terminara pronto, no quería marcharse, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que hacerlo. Ella no era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido y todos lo sabían, pero aquello empezaba a ser demasiado incluso para ella. No entendía cómo los demás lo sobrellevaban tan bien. A lo mejor fingían como ella, pero lo dudaba bastante. Sabía que a su hermano le pesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, pero luchaba no solo por él, sino también por Ingrid y su familia. Ella estaba a salvo, pero su familia no y sabía que, si la chica decidía luchar para salvar a sus padres, Orion pelearía a muerte junto a ella. Su hermano era así de cabezota desde siempre y, la verdad, lo veía muy enamorado de la morena. Dan era como Leah, a pesar de lo opuestos que podían ser para algunas cosas y la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Sabía que él, al igual que su hermana, lucharía hasta el final y no se detendría a pesar de los obstáculos, que encontraría la manera de despistar a los aurores y no se rendiría. Y Jane también. A pesar de lo metodológica, prudente y responsable que era no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no dejaría que aquella gente se saliera con la suya. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de unirse a ellos después de lo que le había pasado. Ella estaba aterrada desde el ataque y eso que no había recibido ninguna maldición _cruciatus_. ¿De dónde había sacado la otra el valor y la energía necesaria para seguir desafiándolos? ¡Y se suponía que ella era la Gryffindor! Lo único que quería era que las cosas terminaran de una vez y poder tener las preocupaciones de cualquier chica normal de 17 años – los chicos, la moda, su futuro –; quería dejar de tener miedo, de estremecerse cada vez que veía aparecer las lechuzas con el correo, de temer no vivir hasta el día siguiente. Suspiró. No podía hacer nada ella sola, solo luchar junto a los demás y esperar que todo se arreglara pronto. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era disimular.


	39. Chapter 37

Jane entró al Gran Comedor abrazándose a sí misma y con un pañuelo arrugado en la mano. Se sentó al lado de Matt, que la miró un poco preocupado, antes de estornudar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico.

\- Sí. – Murmuró.

\- Claro que no está bien. – Orion e Ingrid se sentaron justo enfrente. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – No puedes ir a clase hoy, recuerda lo que dijo tu madre.

\- Estoy bien, sois unos exagerados. – Dijo con la voz completamente ronca y estremeciéndose un poco. – No puedo pasar una semana en la cama sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – Insistió el moreno.

\- Nada, es que pasé Nochevieja con mi familia materna y uno de mis primos pequeños tenía la gripe _muggle_ y me la ha pegado. – Explicó. – No puede curarse con pociones y dura como una semana. Lo único que puedo tomar son cosas para bajar la fiebre y aliviar un poco el dolor corporal.

\- ¿Y dices que estás bien? – Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – A la cama.

\- Eso ha sonado muy indecente, ¿eres consciente de ello? – Enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa al replicar aquello.

\- Me has entendido perfectamente. – Contestó él rápidamente con una media sonrisa.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Jane Ginevra Potter, no me obligues a llevarte en brazos hasta la Sala Común.

\- No serás capaz…

Matt no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Se puso de pie, agarró a Jane y la levantó, haciendo que pataleara y protestara un poco, aunque no demasiado. No tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

\- La llevo de vuelta a los dormitorios. – Le dijo a Orion, que le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. – ¿Le dejaréis luego los apuntes?

\- Que no se preocupe por nada, nosotros nos encargamos.

El chico asintió y empezó a andar hacia las mazmorras. Se fijó en Jane, que estaba realmente pálida, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago. Cuando la chica dejó caer la cabeza hacia el lado y rozó la piel de su cuello se dio cuenta de la fiebre que tenía.

\- ¿De verdad no pueden darte nada?

\- Mi madre es una de las mejores sanadoras del mundo. – Murmuró. – Si ella dice que no, es que no.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró. – Te llevaré a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué no al mío?

\- Porque te irías a clase en cuanto yo me fuera. – Replicó él. – Te conozco, Jane.

\- No puedes obligarme a guardar cama.

\- Te vas a poner peor si no lo haces.

\- ¡Matt!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No eres mi madre. – Protestó. – No me peleé con ella para volver a Hogwarts con los demás para que tú ahora me obligues a no ir a clase.

\- No voy a discutir esto contigo. – Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y le dedicó una mirada un poco enfadada. – No lo hago porque quiera, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No, es que me preocupo por ti. – Acarició su frente y negó con la cabeza. – Estás ardiendo.

\- Estoy bien. – Insistió la chica, aunque se estremeció un poco. Estaba muerta de frío. – Puedo ir a clase.

\- Te llevaré a la Sala Común. – Sonrió un poco y volvió a andar. – Vuelve a intentarlo mañana.

La rubia suspiró, resignada. ¿Desde cuándo Matt era más cabezota que ella? No quería perder más clases, pero no tenía ya fuerzas ni para discutir. A lo mejor tenían razón y debía descansar. Por un día que faltara no se perdería tanto, ¿no? Ella era lista, podría recuperarlo fácilmente. Cuando llegaron hasta el salón, el chico se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- No debería quedarme contigo. – Murmuró. – Te pondrás enfermo tú también, será peor.

\- Me da igual contagiarme. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Solo quiero ver que estás bien y no haces ningún esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. – Rozó sus labios con dulzura. – Hasta que te pongas bien, te quedarás conmigo.

\- Tengo que coger las pociones y algunas otras cosas de mi cuarto. – Dijo entonces ella, sonrojándose un poco. – Vengo en cinco minutos.

\- Está bien.

La bajó al suelo y ella fue rápidamente hacia la habitación. Cogió el neceser, una sudadera, su manta, unos pantalones anchos y un par de pijamas, además de algo de ropa interior – si iba a quedarse en el cuarto del chico hasta que se pusiera bien así que lo mejor sería llevar bastante cosas –. Le daba un poco de vergüenza dormir tan abiertamente con él, pero al mismo tiempo le apetecía. La noche del baile había dormido estupendamente entre sus brazos y no le importaría repetir la experiencia. Cuando salió, él la cogió en brazos de nuevo, consciente de que a la chica le temblaban un poco las piernas, y la condujo hasta su dormitorio. La tumbó en su cama y se sentó junto a ella.

\- Vendré a verte antes del almuerzo, ¿vale? No hagas esfuerzo e intenta dormir un rato. Destapa la cama y ponte el pijama, tengo mantas en el baúl por si necesitas alguna, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que sí, quédate tranquilo, estaré bien. – Jane sonrió un poco. – Gracias.

Matt la besó una última vez y salió del dormitorio. La rubia decidió hacerle caso, así que se cambió rápidamente, cogió una manta y, tras deshacer la cama, se metió dentro, dispuesta a descansar un rato.

* * *

\- Nunca entenderé a la gente que no le gustan las criaturas mágicas. – Dijo Dan mientras Alex y él volvían hacia el castillo. – Son realmente adorables, ¿cómo pueden decir que son horribles?

\- No debes entender entonces a tu hermana. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Mi hermano es como ella y yo tampoco lograré entenderlo jamás.

\- ¿Qué haces ahora? ¿Tienes hora libre?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Por si querías venir conmigo al lago un rato. – Miró hacia atrás unos instantes antes de acercarse a su oído, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. – Dame cinco minutos, intentaré quitarme al auror de encima.

\- Vale. – La pelirroja lo besó y sonrió. – Te veo allí.

Se alejó y Dan tomó aire un par de veces antes de encararse con el chico que le habían asignado. No quería que sus padres se enfadaran más con él, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas con su novia.

\- Señor Potter, sé lo que va a pedirme y mi respuesta es no. – Dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada. – Su padre fue mi claro y me pidió que no me separara de usted bajo ningún concepto.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cinco minutos?

\- No.

\- Vale, hagamos un trato. – Suspiró y señaló al lago. – Nosotros estaremos ahí, justo en la orilla y tú puedes ponerte en esos árboles de ahí. No dejarías de vigilarme, pero me darías un poquito de intimidad.

\- Lo veo adecuado.

\- Genial, muchas gracias. – Dan sonrió, aliviado. Por un minuto había creído que no le dejaría hacer ni eso, por suerte lo había conseguido, pero todavía le quedaba una última cosa que hacer. – Me gustaría pedirte un último favor, ¿podrías echarle un ojo a Alex de vez en cuando?

\- ¿A su novia? – Preguntó, algo extrañado.

\- Sí, es que me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo. – Confesó. – No quiero que ella lo sepa o que lo note, solemos estar juntos todo el tiempo así que no sería demasiado trabajo extra. Estoy muy preocupado por ella.

\- No se preocupe, señor Potter. – El auror sonrió y asintió. Entendía su preocupación, no eran buenos tiempos y podrían intentar utilizar a la chica en su contra. Si le hacían algo a ella, llegarían a él y, ¿no era su trabajo proteger al chico? – Yo me encargo.

\- Muchísimas gracias de verdad.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de correr hacia la orilla, donde Alex lo esperaba sentada sobre una manta – tan precavida como siempre, debía llevarla guardada en el bolso por si le hacía falta –. Se dejó caer junto a ella y la besó con una mezcla de dulzura e intensidad.

\- Listo. Ha accedido a quedarse a unos metros de distancia.

\- Me vale. – Se apoyó sobre él, tumbándolo. Dan sonrió y empezó a acariciar su pelo. – ¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

\- Mi madre me ha escrito. – Murmuró él. – Dice que no quiere seguir enfadada con nosotros a pesar de lo estúpidos que fuimos. Mi padre está un poco más molesto, especialmente porque la auror de mi hermana le escribió contándole que se encerró en el baño del tren con Chad y le pidió que se lo contara, pero dice que se le pasará y que nos quiere mucho también.

\- Algo es algo. – Dijo Alex, tratando de sonar animada. – Seguro que pronto se les pasa del todo, no fue algo tan horrible. Al fin y al cabo estáis bien, ¿no?

\- Alex, ¿tú cómo habrías reaccionado si hubieran sido nuestros hijos? – Negó con la cabeza. – Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que mis padres. Me merecía ese guantazo de mi madre y me sigo mereciendo esta sensación de culpabilidad.

\- No te tortures, – Lo besó. – solo queríais, - Volvió a besarlo. – defenderos.

Dan la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobre él. Apoyó una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cadera, acercándola un poco más y aumentando la intensidad del beso. Por un momento se olvidaron de todo, de dónde estaban, de todo lo que pasaba tanto fuera como dentro del colegio, de quiénes eran, del peligro que los acechaba. Por un momento solo eran dos adolescentes tumbados junto al lago, besándose y pasando el tiempo juntos. Se separaron unos instantes y sonrieron. La pelirroja acarició la mejilla del chico y se mordió el labio.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también, Alex.

Volvieron a besarse y a olvidarse de todo, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Solo ellos y sus besos. Dan tenía las manos heladas, pero eso no le importó a la chica cuando las apoyó en su espalda, bajo el jersey. Se separaron de nuevo y estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¿Y toda esta efusividad, señor Delegado?

\- Que la he echado de menos durante las vacaciones, señora Delegada. – Besó su cuello y ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

\- Pues vamos a tener que dejar de vernos más a menudo, ¿no crees? – Contuvo un suspiro mientras él seguía rozando su piel con sus labios helados.

\- De eso ni hablar. No quiero pasar tiempo lejos de ti.

\- Tienes suerte porque yo tampoco. – Se echó hacia el lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Había estado meditando una cosa durante todas las vacaciones y sabía que era en ese momento o nunca. – Dan, sé que esto no va a gustarte, pero quiero ayudaros con lo que sea que estéis haciendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos y la miró, asombrado. – Ni hablar, ¿estás loca? Ni siquiera sabes lo que hacemos.

\- Porque tú no has querido contármelo. Venga ya, Jane y Orion están solo en sexto, yo en séptimo, ¿por qué no puedo participar?

\- Ellos están demasiado metidos en esto. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Soy mayor.

\- Lo sé y también sé que eres muy capaz. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Esto es una guerra que tiene que luchar mi familia.

\- ¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada para convencerte? – Lo miró con carita de pena y él sonrió levemente.

\- Si necesitamos tu ayuda, te la pediré. No lo dudes ni un momento. – Volvió a besarla. – ¿De acuerdo?

Alex suspiró, resignada. Sabía que no lo lograría convencer, pero aquella pequeña promesa era mejor que cualquier otra.

\- De acuerdo.


	40. Chapter 38

Leah entró a su dormitorio con la varita preparada. Sabía que Amber estaría sola y que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ella. Habían dejado una conversación a medias ante de las vacaciones. Le había dicho a su auror que iba a subir un momento a su cuarto, así que no tenía mucho tiempo, pero mejor eso que nada. La otra chica levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes al verla y le dedicó una sonrisa envenenada.

\- Hola, Potter, ¿querías algo?

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que he venido, McLaggen. – Contestó. – Creo que comentaste algo sobre el ataque de mi prima Jane que no me gustó nada.

\- ¿Que fui yo quien le lanzó la _cruciatus_?

\- ¿Lo reconoces así como así?

\- Soy una maestra en el uso de esa maldición. – Cogió su varita y empezó a jugar con ella. – ¿Quieres que la pruebe contigo también?

\- Inténtalo si te atreves. – Escupió aquellas palabras y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

\- Ojalá pudiera, créeme que, si no lo hago, no es por mí. – Se levantó y se acercó un poco a ella antes de seguir hablando. Tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con Leah y, si no se había enfrentado a ella ya, era solo porque el líder no se lo permitía. Solo él y Chad podían tener acceso a la mayor de los Potter. – No puedo encargarme personalmente de ti, ya hay alguien asignado para eso. – Bajó un poco el tono de voz. – ¿De verdad crees que él te quiere? ¿Que siente algo por ti? Menuda ilusa. Ambas sabemos que sabes la verdad, no me trago que fuera una casualidad que justo el día que decidisteis descubrirnos a todos, se quedara dormido. No va a quererte nunca, para él solo eres una misión, una forma de escalar puestos aunque, claro está, no es que tú se lo estés poniendo muy difícil, ¿no? Deberías escuchar las cosas que dice de ti y lo mucho que presume de tener a Leah Potter comiendo de la palma de su mano. Eres su zorrita particular. – Sonrió ampliamente. Un poco de mentira nunca venía mal y, quizás, así conseguiría separarlos de una vez por todas.

\- Aléjate de mi familia. – Dijo, ignorando sus palabras. Había sentido una punzada en el estómago al escucharla, pero no iba a demostrárselo. ¿De verdad él era así? Era incapaz de creérselo, lo conocía a la perfección y la que se lo estaba diciendo era Amber. No podía ser verdad, no podía estar hablando en serio y, sin embargo, se había asustado – Es mi última advertencia.

\- Apartaos de nuestro camino y nadie sufrirá daños. – Replicó Amber. – ¿Cómo está mami, Potter? ¿Tan asustada que ha tenido que asignaros a Dan y a ti un auror? ¿Cree que van a volver a atacarla como en la convención o que van a ir de nuevo a por ti como el otro día? ¿Y papi cómo lleva que su princesita pueda morir de un momento a otro?

No la dejó hablar más. No lo pensó ni un instante, agitó la varita e hizo que saliera disparada hacia la pared. La chica impactó con un golpe seco y la miró con los ojos desorbitados, incapaz de creerse que hubiera hecho aquello de verdad.

\- No te atrevas a repetir eso, McLaggen, porque la próxima vez no me limitaré a esto.

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a irte sin más? – Amber se levantó del suelo y lanzó una carcajada. – Qué ingenua eres, Potter.

\- ¡Mantente alejada de mi familia!

\- Ahora más que nunca voy a ir a por ellos. – Sonrió cínicamente y Leah tuvo que controlarse para no abofetearla. – Puede que no pueda atacarte a ti, pero tengo carta blanca para ir a por los demás. ¿A por quién voy primero? ¿Dan, Lyra o Jane? O, mejor aún, ¿y si voy a por los pequeños? ¿A por Gin, Thomas, Harry, Cassie o Carina? ¿Y qué opinaría tu querido hermanito si le pasara algo a Alex por tu culpa? Seguro que la situación sería interesante, no creo que fueras capaz de mirarlo a la cara y contarle toda la verdad.

\- No te atrevas a tocarles un solo pelo.

\- Es lo único que te mereces, lo único que os merecéis todos. Os creéis moralmente superiores por vuestros apellidos cuando realmente no sois nadie. ¿Qué ha hecho tu familia por el mundo mágico desde la derrota de Voldemort? ¡Nada! Lo único que hacéis es estorbarnos a los demás y no permitir que nuestra sociedad avance. – La apuntó con la varita y Leah se puso en guardia automáticamente. – Dejadlo de una vez y nosotros pararemos, pero mientras sigáis oponiéndoos al cambio, a la mejora y a la libertad entonces seguiremos con nuestros ataques.

\- ¿De verdad te has creído todas esas mentiras, McLaggen? – La morena lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. – No me hagas reír. ¿Libertad a costa de qué?

\- Los muggles son seres inferiores.

\- Los muggles son como nosotros y, de hecho, yo creo que más inteligentes porque han avanzado sin magia. Su tecnología es increíble.

\- La tecnología no es nada comparada a la magia.

\- Di lo que quieras, yo sé cuál es la verdad. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Hablo muy en serio, McLaggen, ni te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi familia porque estamos en guerra y me da igual acabar en Azkaban si con ello logro salvarlos a todos.

Intercambiaron una última mirada de desafío antes de que la chica saliera de la habitación. Leah bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con el estómago y el corazón oprimidos, pero una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía que fingir que no había pasado nada raro. La auror, que la esperaba sentada en un sofá, se puso de pie nada más verla y ambas bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaba casi todo el mundo. Leah se dirigió directamente hacia Lyra y se sentó a su lado. Quería advertirla de lo que Amber había dicho, pero no quería asustarla aún más. La rubia se creía una buenísima mentirosa, pero a ella no lograba engañarla y sabía que estaba aterrada. No quería añadir una preocupación más a su lista, no le quedaba más remedio que reforzar su vigilancia y tratar de evitar el ataque por sus propios medios, sin alarmar a nadie.

* * *

\- ¿Así que todavía no le hablas a Orion?

\- No, es un estúpido que cree que puede decidir sobre mi vida.

Ed sonrió complacido al escuchar la respuesta de Cassie. Le encantaba saber que estaba molestando tantísimo a Malfoy y, mucho más, le encantaba tener completamente engatusada a la rubia pequeña. Era ya de noche y estaban los dos en un aula vacía, ella sentada en una mesa y él apoyado entre sus piernas.

\- No me gusta que te pelees con tu familia por mi culpa, – Mintió él. – pero tu hermano y yo jamás estaremos de acuerdo.

\- Es un prepotente, no entiendo cómo puede odiarte. – Cassie bajó la mirada y el chico apoyó una mano en su barbilla, obligándola a levantarla de nuevo. – Ed…

La besó. No quería seguir hablando. Cuando la besó en el baile se dio cuenta de que aquello era un plus más: podía tener lo que quisiera de la chica, cuando lo quisiera. Ella enredó sus manos detrás de su cuello y le siguió el beso, aunque tratando de volverlo más lento. Le gustaba que Ed la besara, pero a veces sentía que era un torbellino y se agobiaba un poco, aunque no quería decirle nada para que no se molestara con ella.

\- Tranquilízate y déjate llevar, Cassie. – Murmuró él antes de volver a besarla con la misma intensidad. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación.

La rubia asintió lentamente y decidió dejarlo seguir con aquello. El moreno apoyó una mano en su rodilla y, lentamente, fue subiendo hasta meterla bajo su falda. Ella volvió a tensarse y se separó de él, un poco alarmada y muy incómoda.

\- No sé si deberías…

\- Venga, estamos saliendo, ¿no? – Insistió él, sin apartar la mano.

\- Pero no quiero.

\- Oh, vale, supongo que no me quieres lo suficiente.

\- No es nada de eso, Ed.

\- ¿Entonces? – Sonrió de medio lado. – No vamos a hacer nada más si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Es que no me siento cómoda…

\- Está bien, supongo que no me quieres.

Se apartó y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Si su intuición no le fallaba, no tardaría en pedirle que esperara y entonces él podría hacer lo que quisiera.

\- ¡Espera, Ed! – Pidió ella de forma ansiosa, haciendo que él sonriera. Todo estaba saliendo según sus planes.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó, todavía de espaldas.

\- Yo te quiero, es solo que nunca he estado con ningún chico y me pongo muy nerviosa. – Murmuró. – Por favor, no te vayas.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Confío en ti. Lo siento.

El chico se dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y la chica cogió su mano y la colocó en el lugar en el que él la había puesto antes, bajo su falda. Estaba temblando, pero a él no le importó y siguió a lo suyo. Cassie cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, tratando de controlar el temblor y el miedo. Confiaba en Ed y sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Él era mayor, era normal que quisiera ir a más, ¿no? Ella era muy madura para su edad, todos se lo decían, podía actuar como una chica de sexto. No quería que Ed la dejara y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

* * *

Matt tardó solo un par de días en ponerse enfermo también y él y Jane acabaron guardando cama juntos – cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia a Dan ya que una cosa era saber que su mejor amigo estaba liado con su prima y otra muy distinta que la metiera en su cama en sus propias narices –.

\- Podríamos hacer una competición de estornudos. – Dijo Matt después de que ella estornudara cuatro veces seguidas. Jane lanzó una carcajada. El chico no perdía su sentido del humor ni en aquella situación. – Oye, que es verdad. El que estornude más veces al día, gana.

\- Qué tonto eres. – Se acurrucó un poco más y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Le estaba subiendo la fiebre y estaba muerta de frío. – Sabes que te ganaría.

\- No sé yo. – Besó su frente y suspiró al notarla caliente. ¿Por qué no se ponía bien de una vez? Sabía que había dicho una semana y todavía quedaban algunos días, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse. – Iré a por una poción que te baje la fiebre.

\- Puedo ir yo sola…

\- Yo ahora no tengo, estoy bien. – Se levantó y la arropó con cuidado. – Deja que me encargue de todo.

\- Está bien.

Cogió una de las botellitas del neceser, vertió un poco en un vaso, lo mezcló con agua, como ella le había explicado, y lo removió todo. Esperó unos segundos antes de acercárselo.

\- ¿Te traigo algo más? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Un poco, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto me encuentre mejor iré a las cocinas. – Se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho antes? – Matt negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Algo de chocolate.

\- ¿Un chocolate caliente y unas galletas? – Sugirió. – Yo también quiero algo dulce.

\- Me parece bien, gracias. – Jane sonrió ampliamente y Matt la imitó, pensando que incluso en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa radiante.

El chico salió del dormitorio y Jane se tomó la mezcla de un trago. Llevaba un montón de días de clase perdidos ya, esperaba poder ponerse bien pronto aunque, siendo sincera, estaba muy a gusto allí. Matt era un cielo de niño, jamás creyó que pudiera ser tan atento, no la dejaba hacer nada, le llevaba todas las cosas a la cama, la mimaba, incluso le leía libros en voz alta. Y todo eso a pesar de que lo había contagiado. Cuando él volvió a la habitación, sintió una punzada en el estómago. No sabía exactamente cuándo o cómo había pasado, pero se había enamorado completamente de él.


	41. Chapter 39

\- _Lizzy Collins_. _Bellissima_ , _da quanto tempo non ci vediamo._

\- _Anni, Giorgio._ – La mujer sonrió levemente antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. – _Come stai?_

\- _Molto bene e tu?_

 _\- Bene, grazie._ – Suspiró. – _Possiamo parlare in inglese?_ _Il mio italiano..._

\- Es tan perfecto como siempre, pero como quieras. – La interrumpió Giorgio con una sonrisa. Señaló la mesa de la que se acababa de levantar y ambos se sentaron. – Mi inglés está un poco oxidado también, llevo fuera de Reino Unido ya _diecci anni._

\- Marcharte fue la mejor decisión que tomaste. – Lizzy suspiró. – Yo ya no suelo venir a Italia, desde que me asignaron los países nórdicos y América del Norte apenas voy a otros lugares.

\- Con lo que te han gustado siempre las _lingue romanze_ … - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una pena la verdad, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? – Ella sonrió ampliamente. – He podido mejorar mucho mi danés.

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas ya? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- He perdido la cuenta, pero más de 15 probablemente.

\- _Sei incredibile, lo sai?_

\- _Non esagerare._

\- Está bien. – Hizo un gesto a un camarero que se acercó a ellos rápidamente. – _Un caffè._

\- _Altro, grazie._

El hombre se fue y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Giorgio suspiró y decidió romperlo, sabía que si estaban allí era por algo.

\- Dudo que me hayas llamado para ponernos al día, Lizzy. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito tu ayuda, bueno, necesitamos la ayuda del Ministerio Italiano de Magia. – Confesó ella tras dudar unos instantes. Lo mejor sería hablar claro.

\- No me encargo de esas cosas, pero por lo que he escuchado el ministro ya os ha dicho que no. Y no ha sido el único.

\- Sí, las cosas no van bien por Reino Unido y llevamos un tiempo intentando conseguir apoyos, pero no ha habido suerte. Nadie quiere ayudarnos, todos los gobiernos tienen miedo.

\- Cosa normal debido a vuestra situación.

\- Ya… - Suspiró. – Mira, Giorgio, había pensado que quizás tú podrías echarme una mano, ¿por qué no hablas con el ministro? A ti te escuchará al menos.

\- No le haría gracia. – Él negó con la cabeza. Lo que le pedía era una locura. – No serviría de nada y me pondría a mal con él, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Por favor, lo necesitamos. Hazlo por los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Los viejos tiempos? – Sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Cuándo íbamos a casarnos, Lizzy?

\- Esos papeles nunca llegaron a firmarse. – Murmuró ella. – Por la amistad que ha unido siempre a tu familia y la mía.

\- No voy a arriesgar mi puesto de trabajo persiguiendo un imposible, lo siento.

\- Por favor, Giorgio.

\- Debes estar completamente desesperada para venir a pedirme esto.

Lizzy iba a responder pero la llegada del camarero la interrumpió. Les dio los dos cafés y se marchó rápidamente. Ella decidió entonces guardar silencio. Lo mejor sería que él no supiera hasta qué punto necesitaba su ayuda. No podía decirle que estaba completamente desesperada si quería conseguir algo.

\- No voy a arriesgarlo todo sin conseguir algo a cambio, como tú comprenderás. – Siguió diciendo el hombre entonces. – El ministro cree que sería un buen experimento, ¿por qué no dejar que los magos de allí revelen el secreto y ver si funciona o no? Hay muchos aquí también que quieren dejar de esconderse.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que si solo fuera revelar el secreto no pasaría nada, pero que esa gente quiere esclavizar a los muggles.

\- Como te he dicho, no voy a arriesgarlo todo a cambio de nada. – La miró de arriba abajo. – ¿Sigues felizmente casada?

\- Sí. – Lo cortó ella, rápidamente, un poco temerosa de lo que fuera a pedirle. Estaba tan desesperada que accedería prácticamente a cualquier cosa.

\- Una auténtica lástima. – Giorgio sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija ya, Lizzy?

\- 17, ¿por qué? – Frunció el ceño y agarró con fuerza la taza de café. Aquello le daba mala espina.

\- Mi hijo mayor tiene 20 y le estoy buscando una esposa. – Explicó. – Enlazarse con los Potter nunca está de más, son una familia muy importante y, bueno, ya que lo nuestro no funcionó había pensado que, quizás, a nuestros hijos podría irles bien juntos.

\- Estás de broma. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse aquello. – ¿Quieres que obligue a mi hija a casarse con tu hijo? ¿Por qué crees que la obligaría a hacer algo que yo no hice?

\- Es una buena oferta. Yo te consigo el apoyo de Italia y tú me das una esposa para mi hijo. Ambos nos beneficiamos.

\- No voy a hacerle eso a Leah. – Se puso de pie y lo señaló con un dedo. – No sé cómo se te ha podido ocurrir, pero mi respuesta es no.

\- ¿No quieres pensártelo si quiera?

\- No me hace falta.

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Es el único apoyo que podríais conseguir, ambos lo sabemos. ¿Vas a perderlo por no querer sacrificar un peón? ¿Qué clase de política eres, Lizzy?

\- Escúchame bien. – Tuvo que contenerse para no sacar su varita y derribarlo en ese mismo momento. Se acercó un poco a él y le dedicó una mirada de amenaza. – Dejaría el mundo mágico arder antes que destrozar la vida de mi hija.

Salió rápidamente de la cafetería, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la sangre hervirle en sus venas, mientras buscaba un callejón desde el que poder volver a casa. No tardó en encontrar uno. Cerró los ojos y en apenas unos segundos apareció en el salón de su casa, donde James la esperaba.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – Le preguntó, angustiado, poniéndose de pie. Aquella idea le había parecido pésima desde el principio, pero no había podido hacer nada para evitar que Lizzy se reuniera con Giorgio. Llevaba nervioso desde que se había ido, no se fiaba de ese italiano.

\- ¿Eso de ahí es whisky de fuego? – Preguntó ella, señalando el vaso que acababa de dejar en la mesa. Asintió levemente y ella lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago.

-¿Qué ha intentado hacerte ese desgraciado?

\- A mí nada. – Contestó, dejándose caer en el sofá y fijando la mirada en el suelo. – Bueno, me ha preguntado si seguía felizmente casada, pero nada.

\- ¿Entonces qué ha pasado?

\- Me dijo que quería algo a cambio de su ayuda. – Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de James. – Quería que comprometiéramos a Leah con su hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Esa fue mi reacción. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Me he ido corriendo, le he dicho que no pensaba hacer eso, que antes dejaría el mundo arder.

\- ¿Le has dicho literalmente eso? – El hombre se sentó junto a su mujer y le dio un beso en el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla y, al mismo tiempo, tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

\- ¿Crees que soy una egoísta, James? – Le preguntó, a media voz. – Sé lo importante que es conseguir apoyos, pero no puedo permitir que Leah pase por eso, no puedo hacerlo. – Sollozó un poco sin poder evitarlo. – Era mi última bala, James, la última, y no he podido aprovecharla. No he conseguido nada.

\- No eres una egoísta, Lizz. – Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y ella lo miró unos instantes antes de abrazarlo. - Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.

\- No, claro que no, otros habrían entregado a sus hijos sin dudar. Un buen político lo habría hecho.

\- Una buena madre no. – Acarició su pelo lentamente. – ¿Que nadie quiere ayudarnos? Pues muy bien, nos las apañaremos solos, no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estaremos bien, Lizz. – James apretó los labios. Sabía que aquello era una mentira y que ella probablemente lo sabía, pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos quería enfrentarse a la realidad.

* * *

El día 11 de enero, Leah se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Era el cumpleaños de Lyra y tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer todavía para su fiesta. Lo tenía todo prácticamente organizado, pero no quería que la rubia viera nada así que tenía que esconder algunas cosas en la Sala Común antes de que se despertara. Le encantaba organizar cosas ya fueran cumpleaños, fiestas, cenas o reuniones familiares. Adoraba estar al mando y que todo el mundo le hiciera caso. Su hermano decía que tenía un problema con el control, pero ella era feliz así. Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba bien escondido, volvió al dormitorio y llamó a Adèle, Diana y Lauren.

\- Vamos. – Susurró. – Antes de que se despierte.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y la siguieron hasta la cama de la rubia. Leah contó hasta tres antes de descorrer las cortinas.

\- ¡Felicidades, Lyra! – Gritaron las cuatro entonces.

La rubia se incorporó de un salto, sobresaltada, y miró a sus amigas con los ojos a medio abrir y la frente arrugada.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó antes de bostezar.

\- Un "gracias" estaría bien. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Gracias, chicas. – Lanzó una carcajada, se puso de rodillas y estiró los brazos. Las demás no tardaron en lanzarse sobre ella y pronto las cinco estaban riendo a carcajadas. – Sois las mejores.

\- Lo sabemos. – Leah le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ya verás esta noche, va a ser increíble. Te he preparado una súper fiesta.

\- Y te tienes que poner nuestro regalo. - Adèle sacó un par de paquetes de su baúl y se los dio con una sonrisa. – Esperamos que te guste.

La mayor de los Malfoy los abrió rápidamente y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Un vestido blanco, palabra de honor con falda de tul y adornado con una cinta negra y flores del mismo color por toda la parte izquierda y unos tacones altísimos oscuros también.

\- Son preciosos chicas, muchísimas gracias.

\- Pero eso no es todo, vamos a arreglarte. – Añadió Lauren. – Te maquillaremos y peinaremos, serás la más guapa de la fiesta.

* * *

El resto del día fue de locos para Lyra Malfoy. Leah la llevaba de un lado a otro sin dejarla descansar y no le permitía hacer preguntas sobre nada, sus hermanos empezaron a cantarle "Cumpleaños feliz" en el Gran Comedor, lo que hizo que se pusiera completamente roja, y sus padres le enviaron un vociferador demasiado ñoño que hizo que sus amigas estallaran en carcajadas. Incluso sus profesores acabaron felicitándola por culpa de la insistencia de los demás. Parecía que todo el mundo se había enterado de que era su 18 cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, Lyra, creo que debo ser el único en todo el castillo que todavía no te ha felicitado.

Chad se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de la Sala Común en el que estaba en ese momento (descansando un poco aprovechando que Leah le había dado un respiro) y le dio una suave palmada en la rodilla. La rubia sonrió de forma nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente, Chad. Debería darte vergüenza.

\- Desde luego. – El chico sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir rápido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mono? – Muchas felicidades, Lyra.

\- Gracias. – Respondió. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella volvió a estremecerse. – Supongo que vendrás a mi fiesta esta noche, ¿no?

\- No puedo perdérmela, Leah me matará si no voy. – Puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a reír. La chica se unió a sus carcajadas, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Ya le gustaría que fuera por ella y no por su amiga a la fiesta.

\- Sí, está como loca con todo esto. – Consiguió decir después de guardar silencio unos instantes. – Le encanta mandar y estar siempre encima.

\- Dímelo a mí. – Volvió a reír y la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Vale, quizás su comentario no había sido el más apropiado del mundo teniendo en cuenta con quién estaba hablando. – Creo que lo mejor será hacer como que no he dicho eso.

\- Sí, probablemente.

\- No, ahora en serio, no voy solo por Leah. – Chad le sonrió de esa forma tan suya que era capaz de derretir a todas las chicas. – También voy por ti. Somos amigos, ¿no? Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial.

"Amigos". No sabía si emocionarse o llorar. Por una parte, Chad la consideraba una amiga, lo cual era bueno porque le permitiría tener más confianza con él, pero por otra solo la veía como eso, una amiga más y aquello le rompía un poco el corazón.

Chad la miraba y ella quiso contestar algo ingenioso, cualquier cosa que no la hiciera quedar como una completa idiota, pero no tuvo tiempo. La voz de su mejor amiga la interrumpió y ambos se volvieron hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Lyra, sube! – Exclamó con una sonrisa. – Adèle está lista para empezar a arreglarte.

\- Creo que tengo que irme, Chad. – La rubia se levantó con resignación. – Luego nos vemos.

\- Hasta luego, Lyra.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras Leah terminaba de bajarlas. Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿No se suponía que iban a prepararla entre todas? La interrogó con la mirada y la morena se encogió de hombros.

\- Voy en una media hora. – Desvió su vista hacia Chad un momento y le guiñó un ojo. – Tengo algo que hacer.

El chico se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa y ella no tardó en ir hacia él, despidiéndose de su amiga con la mano. Lyra suspiró mientras subía las escaleras. Sabía que Leah no lo hacía a malas, que si supiera la verdad no actuaría así, pero no podía evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos en su estómago. Pero no pensaba dejar que eso le afectara lo más mínimo. Sonrió levemente y dejó que la emoción se extendiera por su cuerpo. Acababa de cumplir 18 años y aquella noche iba a ser su noche.


	42. Chapter 40

Jane entró en el dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin preparada para la fiesta. Llevaba un vestido verde tipo péplum de manga a la sisa, una chaqueta americana negra y unos tacones a juego. Se había recogido el pelo a un lado, sujetándolo con horquillas, de forma que le caía en cascada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Matt – que seguía convaleciente y no podía ir – se incorporó en la cama nada más verla y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Parece que alguien lleva los colores con orgullo. – Comentó. – ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar con eso puesto en la guarida de los leones?

\- Sé defenderme, tranquilo, no dejaré que me coman. – Le guiñó un ojo y lanzó una carcajada.

\- Más les vale o se las verán conmigo. – La agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él. – Solo yo puedo comerte.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién te ha dado ese derecho? – Jane notaba su cara ardiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco nerviosa antes de dejarse besar.

\- Vale, tortolitos, parad ya. – Los cortó Dan, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Estas cosas dejadlas para la intimidad, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tranquilo, dejamos muchas cosas para la intimidad. – Respondió su amigo con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

\- Prefiero no saberlo, Matthew. – Lo fulminó con la mirada sin poder evitarlo y Jane volvió a reír. Se acercó a su primo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Venga Dan, no te piques, sabes que solo lo dice para provocarte. – Dijo con dulzura.

\- Y lo consigo.

\- Sí, bueno, prefiero no saber nada de todas formas. – El chico bufó. – No me gustaría tener que tener una larga charla con mi padrino el auror sobre el lío de su hija. Por lo que le dijo a mi padre, quien por cierto, es el padrino de Jane y tiene acceso a golpeadores profesionales, no le caes demasiado bien.

\- No, creo que lo mejor será dejar al señor Potter tranquilo. – Matt palideció un poco y los otros dos no pudieron evitar reír. Le tenía demasiado miedo al padre de la rubia. – Y a tu padre también.

\- Pues no hagas nada malo, Matt.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y Orion asomó la cabeza.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos prisa! – Dijo. – Por cierto, muy guapa Jane.

\- Gracias.

\- Creo que Matt va a quedarse hoy sin chica. – Comentó el rubio, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y el otro enarcara una ceja. Los primos de Jane tampoco se lo ponían demasiado fácil.

\- Todavía puedo ir a la fiesta, Leah me invitó.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que aún no estás bien. – La chica se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso. – Descansa, Matt.

\- ¿Vendrás a dormir aquí?

\- Debería volver ya a mi dormitorio, llevo más de una semana fuera, y no quiero despertarte.

\- Por un día más no pasará nada. – Puso cara de pena y ella se mordió el labio. – Venga, no me importa que me despiertes.

\- Ya veremos. De todas formas, no volveré tarde, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Le dio un último beso antes de salir de la habitación seguida por los dos chicos. Salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron hacia la de Hufflepuff, donde Alex e Ingrid ya los esperaban. Se saludaron rápidamente antes de poner rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué te parece esto, Lyra?! – Leah tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de todo aquel ruido.

\- ¡Es genial, muchas gracias! – Contestó la rubia, antes de lanzar un grito y estirar ambos brazos al aire.

La verdad era que la fiesta era increíble, se notaba que su amiga lo había preparado todo perfectamente. Estaban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor a partir de quinto año, además de su hermano, su cuñada, Dan, Alex, Jane y, sorprendentemente, Remus – que se había auto-invitado para "supervisar la fiesta" y acaparaba las miradas de muchas chicas, por lo que Kate tenía que controlar a Angela para que no los delatara –. La verdad era que se lo estaba pasando genial, llevaba toda la noche bailando sin parar y cantando a voz en grito. Había estado tonteando un poco con un par de chicos y, por un momento, incluso se había olvidado de Chad. Siguió bailando y cogió otra copa de la mesa de bebidas, sin fijarse si quiera en el contenido.

\- ¿Sabes que Ryan no deja de mirarte? – Le dijo Leah entonces, acercándose a su oído para que nadie más la escuchara. Aquello no era exactamente verdad, lo había visto mirarlas de reojo, pero a su amiga le vendría bien un poquito de diversión y él era tan válido como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Lo buscó entre la multitud sin poder evitarlo, completamente roja.

\- ¿Por qué no te lías con él?

\- ¿Estás loca? – La rubia abrió mucho los ojos. – Es uno de ellos, ¿ya se te ha olvidado?

\- Pero si es solo para pasar el rato. – Replicó la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. – Está muy bueno, si no fuera el mejor amigo de Chad ya habría intentado algo con él, pero hay que respetarlo. Los mejores amigos son sagrados, es como si Chad se liara contigo, a mí no me sentaría bien.

\- No sé, Leah… - Apartó la mirada. Su último comentario le había sentado bastante mal, pero debía disimular.

\- Venga, será divertido.- Insistió. – Tienes 18 años y ni siquiera has besado a nadie, yo creo que ya es hora. No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él que, oye, no lo vería mal, pero un beso no es nada. Yo di mi primer beso a los 13.

\- Lo sé, lo vio todo Hogwarts, yo incluida. – Miró de nuevo al chico, un poco dubitativa. Era muy mono, la verdad, pero eso de que perteneciera a esa banda le ponía los pelos de punta. – No puedo, Leah.

\- Bueno entonces dime, ¿quién te gusta? ¡Tiene que gustarte alguien!

\- Nadie.

\- No me lo creo. – Puso un puchero. – ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te ayudaré a ligarte a quien tú quieras, solo dime un nombre y al final de la noche estarás con él.

La rubia lanzó una carcajada irónica. Su amiga no diría eso si supiera el nombre que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- Leah, déjalo, de verdad.

\- Pero venga, ya va siendo hora, ambas lo sabemos. – Siguió insistiendo. – Será divertido, ya lo verás. Cuando te líes con alguien, te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes.

\- Ya te he dicho que no.

\- Pero…

\- Deja de insistir y no me amargues la fiesta. – Se alejó de allí a paso apresurado.

\- ¡Espera, no era mi intención! – Leah la siguió corriendo, preocupada. No quería que se pusiera así, solo pretendía ayudarla. Lyra se volvió y ella la abrazó. – Lo siento, dejaré de insistir.

\- Está bien. – La rubia sonrió. Odiaba cuando Leah le insistía tanto. Ella no quería liarse con nadie porque sí, le hacían falta un mínimo de sentimientos y no entendía cómo la otra sí podía hacerlo así sin más. Aún así, se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo pasar. Sabía que no tenía mala intención. – Anda, sigamos bailando, queda mucha noche por delante.

* * *

Dan y Alex bailaban pegados en mitad de la Sala Común, entre risas y besos. Llevaban ya allí un par de horas y ambos habían bebido varias copas, por lo que estaban un poco achispados. La chica sabía que la actitud de su novio había cambiado debido a lo que había pasado durante las vacaciones, parecía que quería vivir el momento, que no quería pensar tanto en el futuro como antes.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí? – Sugirió el chico, riendo sin parar.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Contestó ella, también riendo.

\- Se me ocurren un par de sitios. – La besó y la cogió de la mano. – Vamos, será divertido.

\- Está bien.

La pelirroja dejó que la sacara de la fiesta y lo siguió por los pasillos desiertos. Era de madrugada y si los pillaban merodeando podrían meterse en un buen lío, pero a ambos les daba igual. Dan la llevó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y, una vez apareció la puerta, ambos entraron rápidamente, volviendo a reír. Alex enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y lo besó con pasión mientras él la elevaba un poco, haciendo que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó en ella.

\- Dan…

La chica no sabía ni siquiera qué decir, qué hacer, así que volvió a unir sus labios y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Él empezó a acariciar sus piernas bajo su falda antes de besar su cuello.

\- ¿Estás borracho? – Se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja, conteniendo un suspiro.

\- No, solo un poco contento. – Contestó él. – ¿Y tú?

\- Igual. – Sonrió y volvió a besarlo. – ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

\- Sí. – Respondió. – No quiero arriesgarme a que algo pase y no haber pasado por esto contigo. Te quiero, Alex, y creo que no hay una mejor forma de demostrártelo. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, cada vez con más pasión. La ropa pronto sobró y ambos empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos con curiosidad, recorriendo cada palmo de piel del otro, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle: ni un solo lunar, ni una sola marca, ni una sola peca. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, dejando el miedo y las dudas atrás, olvidándose del resto del mundo, de todo lo que estaba pasando fuera. Aquella noche eran solo ellos dos y nada parecía poder detenerlos hasta que, de repente, un par de lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la chica y el momento se rompió.

\- Para.

No tuvo que repetirlo, ni siquiera elevar la voz. Dan se apartó y se dejó caer a su lado, un poco confuso. La miró con preocupación, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Creía que Alex quería aquello, ¿qué había pasado? Ella agachó la mirada y se cubrió con la sábana, algo nerviosa y avergonzada.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró. – Me dolía mucho. Ingrid me dijo que solo me molestaría pero no ha sido así.

\- No quería hacerte daño. – Dan arrugó el ceño, todavía más preocupado. – Lo siento, Alex, seguro que esto es culpa mía. Soy un desastre.

\- No, claro que no, solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. – Contestó ella. Por fin sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron. – No tenemos por qué apresurar las cosas. Ya nos saldrá, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ya nos saldrá. – Él la besó lentamente, todavía preocupado pero esforzándose por tranquilizarse.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también, Alex. – Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. – ¿De verdad estás bien?

\- Que sí, no te preocupes. – La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – ¿No te resulta un poco irónico que después de todo lo que he insistido haya sido yo quien se haya echado atrás?

\- Simplemente creo que no ha sido nuestro momento.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero aún así… - Agitó la cabeza antes de acurrucarse y dejarse abrazar por su novio. – ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

\- Si alguna vez te digo que no a eso, tienes mi permiso para lanzarme un _desmaius_. – La chica rió y él se unió a sus risas. – Lo digo en serio. Adoro dormir contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchísimo tiempo.

\- Eres el chico más tierno del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

\- Solo exageras.

\- No, no lo hago, Dan. – Lo miró y no le hizo falta añadir nada más. Lo dijo todo con aquella mirada y Dan la estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza. Mientras estuviera con ella, nada malo podía pasarle.

\- Creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos clase.

\- Está bien. – Se besaron lentamente otra vez y él arropó bien a la chica. – Buenas noches, amor.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa.


	43. Chapter 41

\- Señorita Malfoy, por fin la encuentro, el director quiere verla inmediatamente.

La rubia, que acababa de salir de la biblioteca y se dirigía hacia el comedor, miró al profesor Carraway de forma interrogante, pero este se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no sabía nada más. Asintió finalmente y se dirigió de forma apresurada hacia allí, sin saber muy bien para qué la llamaban. La entrada estaba abierta, así que subió las escaleras y, tras golpear suavemente la puerta, pasó al despacho. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver allí a Cassie, que lloraba desconsoladamente, y a su madre, que le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche.

\- ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya! – Gritó la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie y señalándola con un gesto acusador.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Que qué ocurre? – Bufó. – ¡Eres una pésima influencia para tus hermanas!

\- Pero, mamá, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa. – Insistió ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho Cassie?

\- Han encontrado a tu hermana en una clase con su novio haciendo, bueno, ya puedes imaginarte qué.

\- ¿Cómo? – Lyra abrió mucho los ojos y su hermana sollozó más fuerte.

\- Llevo toda la vida diciéndote que te comportaras por el bien de tus hermanas y mira cómo ha acabado Cassie. Todo esto es culpa tuya, seguro que lo ha aprendido de ti.

\- No, mamá, no… - Negó con la cabeza, nerviosa. – Yo no hago esas cosas, te lo prometo.

\- Sí, claro, cómo que voy a creerte. Nos conocemos, Lyra.

\- Mamá, de verdad, ni siquiera he besado a ningún chico. – Confesó. – No es culpa mía.

\- ¿Entonces de quién lo ha aprendido?

\- Leah… - El nombre de su amiga pasó rápidamente por su cabeza y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. – ¡Esto es culpa de Leah! Sé que le pidió consejo y la conozco perfectamente, seguro que todo esto ha sido cosa suya.

\- ¿De Leah?

\- ¿De quién si no? – La rubia negó con la cabeza. – Mamá, yo no le he dicho jamás que hiciera algo así, te lo prometo.

\- Es como su madre... Creo que voy a tener una larga charla con Lizzy, esto no va a quedarse así. - Rose negó con la cabeza. – Pero de todas formas, tú deberías haberlo evitado.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera lo sabía!

\- ¿No sabías que tu hermana tenía novio? ¿Ni que era un chico de sexto?

\- Bueno, los vi juntos en el baile, pero no les presté mucha atención. – Confesó. Con todo lo que había pasado con Ingrid no había vuelto casi ni a acordarse y, la verdad, jamás habría pensado que Ed pudiera ser un mal chico, creía que Orion solo exageraba.

\- Tendrías que haber hecho algo, haberla controlado y aconsejado, ¡eres su hermana mayor y mira esto!

\- Mamá, por favor… - Cassie las interrumpió y ambas se giraron para mirarla. – Lyra no tiene culpa, ni Leah tampoco, yo… yo no quería que me dejara, yo no quería hacerlo, pero creía que él me dejaría y…

\- Espera, - Su madre abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó junto a su hija pequeña, al mismo tiempo que la mayor la seguía y se agachaba junto a ella. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. – ¿qué significa que tú no querías?

\- ¿Cassie?

La chica sollozó con fuerza y enterró el rostro entre las manos, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

\- ¡Yo lo mato!

\- Orion, por favor…

\- No, Ingrid, me da igual lo que digas, esto no va a arreglarse hablando.

El rubio se abría paso entre la multitud seguido de su novia, que trataba de detenerlo en vano. La noticia había corrido rápidamente entre los alumnos de sexto y él no había tardado en enterarse de que habían expulsado a Ed después de haberlo encontrado en una clase con su hermanita. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no se expondría delante de todo el castillo así como así, estaba seguro de que todo era culpa de ese impresentable.

\- Te expulsarán. – Volvió a insistir la morena.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Puedo ir a Durmstrang con solo chasquear los dedos, soy un Malfoy, tengo vía libre para ir a ese colegio. – Contestó sin detenerse ni mirar a la chica. – Las cosas no pueden quedarse así.

\- Por favor, Orion…

Ingrid no pudo terminar la frase. Ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver frente a ellos a Marianne apuntando a Ed con la varita mientras las gemelas trataban de sostenerla.

\- ¡Te dije muy claro que no te atrevieras a hacerle daño a mi prima!

\- Marianne, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? – Contestó él, nervioso.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Cassie tiene 14 años.

\- No estaba haciendo nada que ella no quisiera.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso. – Consiguió librarse del agarre de las otras dos chicas y, tras agitar la varita, lo colgó bocabajo. – Eres un imbécil, Edward, y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a acercarte a mi prima jamás.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – El chico palideció al escuchar la voz de Orion, que se acercó a su prima y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida. – Creo que sabes lo que viene ahora.

Le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas instantes antes de que la Ravenclaw volviera a agitar la varita, dejándolo caer. Una vez en el suelo le dio una patada y varios golpes más, descargando toda la rabia que sentía y su culpabilidad. Sabía que no era de fiar, tendría que haber hecho algo más, tendría que haber actuado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No se detuvo hasta que sintió la mano de Ingrid en su brazo y escuchó su súplica.

\- Por favor.

Se giró y vio que estaba llorando y temblando. Lo miraba como si fuera un salvaje. La abrazó y, aunque ella se quedó tensa unos instantes, finalmente dejó que la abrazara. Una nueva oleada de culpabilidad lo invadió. Ahora había hecho llorar a su novia. Acarició su pelo con dulzura y poco a poco la chica se tranquilizó, aunque al rubio jamás se le olvidarían las palabras que murmuró.

\- Sé que Cassie es tu hermana y que él ha sido un auténtico imbécil, pero si vuelves a hacerlo esto se ha terminado.

\- Ingrid…

\- No. – Lo cortó. – Te quiero, pero no pienso seguir contigo si lo repites. La violencia no es nunca la solución.

\- Lo siento. – Contestó él, también en un susurro, abrazándola con más fuerza. – No lo haré más, te lo prometo. No quería asustarte.

Ingrid se separó de él y asintió lentamente, dispuesta a creer sus palabras. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura, haciéndole entender que seguía siendo él, que aquello había sido solo algo pasajero.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a Cassie, debe seguir con el director.

\- Voy contigo.

\- No esperaba menos. – Él sonrió y cogió su mano. – Estamos bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, tranquilo. – Le dio un beso y ambos se relajaron por completo. Ingrid sabía que Ed se merecía aquello, pero no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo más.

Ambos fueron hacia el despacho en silencio, aunque no les hizo falta llegar hasta este ya que se encontraron de frente a Lyra y Cassie. Las dos chicas se quedaron quietas y los ojos de la pequeña volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Orion… - Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó ante su sorpresa. – Lo siento muchísimo, tenías razón en todo, tendría que haberte hecho caso. Lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería que todo esto pasara.

\- Tranquila, Cassie. – Murmuró, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Está todo bien, tranquila, no pasa nada.

Levantó un poco la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lyra. No le hicieron falta palabras para entender que algo más había pasado y que ambos tenían que hablar. Ingrid también se dio cuenta de esa mirada y decidió hacer algo para que los dos hermanos se quedaran solos.

\- Cassie, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y vamos las dos a buscar a Sophie? – Dijo, atrayendo su atención. – Seguro que está preocupada.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Se separó de su hermano, al que le dedicó una última mirada de arrepentimiento y una tímida sonrisa. – Luego nos vemos, chicos.

La morena enganchó su brazo con el de su cuñada y se alejó de allí. Lyra esperó hasta que ambas desaparecieron para abrazar a su hermano.

\- Soy la peor hermana mayor de la historia. – Murmuró. – ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba?

\- Ambos somos los peores hermanos mayores de la historia, no te tortures. – La corrigió él. – Tendríamos que haber hecho algo, tendríamos que haber hablado con ella antes. ¿La han expulsado?

\- No, claro que no. – La rubia suspiró. – Creo que no sabes la historia completa.

Se separaron y se sentaron con la espalda pegada en la pared. Lyra le contó todo lo que les había relatado Cassie: que Ed había empezado a presionarla, que ella no quería que él la dejara, que al final accedía a todo porque él la coaccionaba… Orion apretó los puños que fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo y terminar de matar al chico.

\- A partir de ahora tenemos que prestarles más atención a ella y Carina. Podemos seguir luchando contra esa gente, pero no podemos descuidarlas. – Murmuró la mayor, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano pequeño. – Nos hemos centrado tanto en esto que nos hemos olvidado por completo de ellas.

\- Lo haremos, no te preocupes. – Él le dio un beso en la cabeza. – No les pasará nada.

* * *

Cuando Lyra llegó a la Sala Común, Leah se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

\- ¿Cómo está Cassie? – Le preguntó angustiada. – He oído lo que ha pasado.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y no contestó. No podía evitar culparla un poco a ella, seguro que su hermana había hecho todo eso por las cosas que había escuchado decir a Leah una y otra vez.

\- ¿Estás enfadada con el mundo en general o no me hablas por algo concreto? – Siguió sin contestar y la morena se cruzó de brazos, un poco molesta. – ¿Lyra?

\- No me hagas hablar porque no saldrías bien parada, Leah. – Contestó finalmente.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa?

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Cómo? – Arrugó la frente. – ¿Lo de Cassie? Tienes que estar de broma.

\- Claro que es tu culpa…

\- Pero si yo no he hablado con ella de Ed en ningún momento. – Replicó Leah.

\- No ha hecho falta. Tú siempre estás presionándome, incluso cuando ella está delante, estoy segura de que lo ha escuchado tantas veces que lo ha interiorizado y por eso creía que él la dejaría. – Le dijo, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

\- ¿De verdad crees que lo hago a malas? ¡Solo quiero ayudarte!

\- ¡Me da igual! Esto sigue siendo culpa tuya, ¿quién si no le habría enseñado que él la dejaría si ella no quería ir a más?

\- Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- ¡De lo que le ha pasado a mi hermana! – Para ese momento la Sala Común ya estaba en completo silencio y todos las miraban con curiosidad.

\- Pero Lyra…

\- ¡Pero nada! Esto es culpa tuya, Leah. – Repitió.

\- Creo que Cassie ya es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace, no puedes echarme la culpa de esto.

\- No puedes dejar ni por un momento de ser una egocéntrica que cree que lo hace todo bien, ¿verdad? No eres más que una egoísta, una inconsciente, una… una…

\- ¡¿Una qué?! – Exclamó.

\- ¡Una zorra! Utilizas a todos los tíos para lo mismo, incluso a Chad que se nota que te quiere. No puedes recurrir a los tíos para olvidarte de tus problemas, Leah, a ver cuándo te das cuenta de que las cosas no se solucionarán solas mientras tú estás tirándote a alguien.

Leah se quedó sin saber qué decir al escuchar aquello. ¿De verdad Lyra pensaba eso de ella? Se suponía que era su mejor amiga, ¿creía eso en serio? Sentía cómo las miradas de todos los presentes la quemaban. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Se dio la vuelta y, con paso apresurado, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

\- ¡Eso! Huye con él, vete, no sabes hacer otra cosa.

\- Si estás celosa, no es mi culpa, Lyra. – Dijo, sin darse si quiera la vuelta.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada enfadada mientras su amiga subía las escaleras rápidamente. Entró al cuarto que compartían los chicos de séptimo sin llamar.

\- Fuera. – Murmuró a los dos compañeros del chico que estaban allí, quienes la miraban sorprendidos. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿No la habéis oído? – El moreno se puso de pie y señaló la puerta a sus compañeros. – Salid de aquí ya.

Los chicos se levantaron y salieron mientras él abrazaba a Leah. Le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó llorar, sin saber muy bien qué le pasaba, pero dispuesto a consolarla hasta que se calmara por completo.


	44. Chapter 42

Una hora tardó Leah en tranquilizarse. Chad se pasó todo ese tiempo abrazándola, acariciando su pelo con dulzura y murmurándole que todo iría bien. Cuando finalmente se calmó, le explicó al chico todo lo que había pasado.

\- Lyra ha sido muy injusta contigo. – Murmuró él. Ambos estaban tumbados en su cama; ella, apoyada sobre su pecho mientras él recorría su brazo con delicadeza. – Entiendo que esté molesta por lo de su hermana, pero no debería haberte tratado así.

\- No quiero que piense eso de mí.

\- No creo que lo haga. – Contestó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo ha dicho entonces?

\- Pues porque está molesta, Leah. Ha decidido culparte de lo que le ha pasado a Cassie, probablemente porque cree que ha fallado como hermana mayor y necesita descargar su culpabilidad de alguna forma. – Le explicó.

\- Pero, ¿y si tiene razón? – Insistió ella. – Todos en mi familia creen que soy una pésima influencia.

\- Leah, puede que para algunas cosas seas un poco, bueno, tú, pero eres una luchadora que haría cualquier cosa por aquellos que quiere y eso lo compensa. – Acarició su pelo y sonrió levemente. – Deberíais hablar cuando todo se calme.

\- Lo haremos. – La morena suspiró y cerró los ojos. – Siento el espectáculo.

\- No te disculpes, cualquiera habría reaccionado así. – La besó con dulzura y ella volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos. – Nunca te había visto llorar.

\- Nunca dejo que nadie me vea llorar. Soy una chica dura.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra, no podemos pretender ser fuertes siempre, hay momentos en los que necesitamos desahogarnos.

\- Eres el mejor. – Lo besó otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos y ella se estremeció un poco. Era ahora o nunca, si no le preguntaba entonces, no se atrevería a hacerlo y sabía que ambos debían hablar de eso. – Chad, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

\- Leah, no… - Sabía lo que iba a preguntar y no quería tener que decírselo, pero sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a impedírselo si lo miraba de esa forma? Había estado llorando entre sus brazos, él la había consolado, lo que había entre ellos crecía por días y su tiempo era muy limitado. Tenían que hablar. – Dime.

\- ¿Por qué? – Chad apartó la mirada, incapaz de mantenérsela.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Hace casi un año. – Confesó ella.

\- ¿Y por qué has seguido conmigo?

\- No has contestado mi pregunta, Chad. – La chica se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, y él la imitó.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga por qué empecé con esto? ¿Por qué me uní a ellos? – Suspiró. – Es complicado, Leah.

\- Tengo tiempo, intenta explicarlo.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar…

\- ¿Qué tal por cuándo?

\- Fue en el verano antes de nuestro sexto año. – Empezó a contar. – Ryan y yo llevábamos un tiempo hablando de lo bueno que sería revelar el secreto y, no sé cómo lo supieron, pero un día nos enviaron unas cartas y fuimos a una reunión.

\- ¿Una reunión informativa? – La morena lanzó una carcajada irónica.

\- Algo así. – Chad se removió un poco incómodo. – El caso es que me apasionó lo que decían y me uní a ellos sin dudarlo, incluso convencí a Ryan para que lo hiciera él también.

\- Pero tú y yo ya nos veíamos entonces.

\- Lo sé y nunca he tenido nada en contra de tu familia. – Se apresuró a decir. – Leah, yo creo que tenemos que dejar de ocultarnos. Los muggles son terribles.

\- Tu padre es nacido de muggles, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

\- ¡Por eso mismo! – Exclamó. – Mis tíos y primos son las personas más egoístas que he conocido jamás, mi tío desprecia a mi padre por la magia, lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro y a nosotros nos trata como si fuéramos simples animales. Esa gente no debería estar gobernando el mundo, ¿por qué ellos pueden actuar con normalidad y yo no? ¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que esconderse? La única muggle buena que he conocido jamás ha sido mi abuela y murió por su culpa, porque tenía una enfermedad rara y nosotros no teníamos dinero para buscar un tratamiento, la dejaron morir, Leah, y, además, no nos dejaron hacer nada a nosotros. Quizás habríamos podido curarla mediante la magia, pero el maldito secreto nos lo impidió.

\- No te estás escuchando. – Leah negó con la cabeza.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo. – Se defendió él. – Es mi opinión, sé que no te gusta, pero es lo que pienso. Son unos egoístas.

\- Es que no logro entenderlo, Chad, no puedo. – Se mordió el labio. – Vale que quieras revelar el secreto pero, ¿cómo puedes pertenecer a un grupo que tortura gente inocente? ¡Mandaron a mi madre al hospital!

\- Mi división no tuvo nada que ver en eso.

\- Vale, puede que en eso no pero, ¿qué me dices de Jane o Ingrid? ¿Vas a decir que tampoco sabías eso? Porque, casualmente, cuando ambos ataques se llevaron a cabo yo estaba contigo. ¿Maniobras de distracción?

\- Vale, puede que eso no estuviera bien. Yo estoy en contra de lo que le están haciendo a tu familia y siempre intento parar esos planes, pero los demás no me escuchan.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Tienes que creerme, Leah, jamás te haría daño. – La miró a los ojos y la cogió de la mano. – Te juro por lo que quieras que nunca te dañaría.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que ya lo haces al estar con esa gente? – Notó sus ojos aguarse otra vez y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? – ¿Eres consciente de lo que ese grupo significa para mí?

\- Sí…

\- No. – Lo cortó ella. – No lo sabes, pero yo te lo diré. Cada vez que salgo a la calle mis padres tiemblan porque creen que puede ser la última vez que me vean, si por ellos fuera yo no saldría de mi casa jamás. Desde que era pequeña y las corrientes anti-muggles empezaron a cobrar fuerza he visto las miradas sombrías en las reuniones familiares, el miedo, los murmullos, ellos creían que no nos dábamos cuenta de nada, intentaban disimular, pero no lo conseguían. Recuerdo perfectamente cuál fue el primer ataque de tu grupo, Chad, recuerdo el número de muertos, el lugar y la fecha exacta, ¿sabes por qué? Porque fue el día que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Se suponía que iba a ser un día perfecto, pero no lo fue. Mis padres intentaron disimular; mi abuela, a la que acababan de echar del Profeta después de trabajar allí toda su vida, me dijo que estaba llorando de alegría cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba. He visto a mi mejor amiga medio muerta en el suelo, a mi madre en una cama de hospital y a mi padre llorando a su lado, vivo con miedo de salir a la calle, de no volver a ver a los que quiero, de que me envíen un patronus o vengan los aurores a decirme que alguien ha muerto.

\- Yo… - Tuvo que bajar la mirada. No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo responder después de escuchar eso.

\- Olvídalo, supongo que mi familia te da absolutamente igual, pero la muerta algún día puedo ser yo.

\- Sigo furioso con tu ataque. – Murmuró él entonces. – Se suponía que nadie iba a hacerte daño, que nadie podía dañarte.

\- ¿Por qué? – Lo miró extrañada, un poco nerviosa. Aquel comentario la había puesto en alerta.

\- Porque le interesas al líder.

\- ¿Yo? – Arrugó la frente, sin comprender qué pasaba. ¿Por qué ella?

\- Sí. – Chad asintió. – Eres una especie de símbolo para él, la primogénita del primogénito del "Niño que vivió", la nieta mayor de Harry Potter. Representas la continuidad de tu familia.

\- Eso es absurdo. – Susurró la chica. – Solo soy una más.

\- Para él no.

\- ¿Y tú dónde quedas en todo esto? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Yo solo quiero tu bienestar, no permitiré que te hagan daño, soy la barrera que se interpone entre los demás y tú. – Le explicó. – Hay mucha gente que quiere acabar contigo y, si no lo hacen, es porque conseguí el beneplácito del líder para vigilarte.

\- Esto es una locura. – Sabía que había palidecido, pero es que no lograba entender lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué la querían a ella?

\- No quería asustarte.

\- Tenía que saber la verdad. – Leah suspiró finalmente. No podía hacer nada en ese momento, ya meditaría sobre ello cuando estuviera sola. – ¿Y qué va a pasar entonces con nosotros?

\- Yo no quiero dejarlo, para mí siempre has sido mucho más que una misión. – Respondió Chad. – No empecé contigo por esto, lo sabes, y si eres mi misión es solo porque insistí hasta que lo logré, aunque entenderé que no quieras volver a verme.

\- Quiero seguir viéndote. – Contestó ella finalmente, tras meditarlo unos instantes. – Creo que somos dos caras de una misma moneda, que nuestras circunstancias nos han llevado a unirnos a bandos distintos

\- Sí, algo así. – Se atrevió a acercarse a ella hasta casi rozar sus labios. – ¿Puedo…?

Ella lo calló con un beso. Aquello era una maldita locura, ninguno de los dos debía estar en sus cabales, pero no les importaba. Se querían y no iban a rendirse, todavía les quedaban unos cuantos meses que podían aprovechar.

\- Tenemos una marca. – Murmuró el moreno, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño. – Te lo digo porque así podrás identificarnos mejor.

\- ¿Una marca?

\- Como la tenebrosa. – Explicó. – ¿La has visto alguna vez? ¿Sabes cómo es?

\- Sí, el abuelo de Lyra la tiene. La vi una vez, el pobre tuvo un descuido, mi padre se puso furioso al saber que la había visto, y también la he visto en libros y eso. – Asintió. – ¿Cómo es la vuestra?

\- Es un triángulo, con una raya horizontal que lo corta. – Explicó. – Detrás de la oreja.

Ella se acercó y él tiró un poco de su oreja hacia abajo, para que pudiera verlo mejor. La tocó lentamente, un poco temerosa. Ahora entendía por qué el chico siempre acababa tocándose esa zona, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos, Chad. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? Nunca hemos dormido juntos y me apetece mucho.

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con Lyra primero, pero vendré en un rato. – Lo besó y se puso de pie. Sabía que su aspecto no era el mejor, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su amiga. – Gracias por contarme la verdad.

\- Gracias a ti por no salir corriendo al enterarte. ¿De verdad no me odias?

\- Chad, si te odiara todo sería mucho más fácil, pero lo que siento por ti no es ni parecido al odio.

* * *

Lyra estaba sola en la Sala Común. Era tarde y todos habían subido ya a sus dormitorios, pero ella necesitaba unos instantes de tranquilidad para poder pensar con claridad. Seguía nerviosa por lo que le había contado Cassie y no podía sentir una pizca de culpabilidad por haberle gritado a Leah. Sabía que ella no le había dicho nada a su hermana, había sido bastante injusta pero no había podido evitarlo. Se abrazó con más fuerza las piernas y fijó la mirada en el fuego que estaba a punto de apagarse en la chimenea. Tenía que disculparse con Leah, explicarle cómo se sentía y por qué lo había hecho. Seguía en el cuarto de Chad – los compañeros del chico se habían ido a otros dormitorios, demasiado cansados como para seguir esperando, pero temerosos de interrumpir – y ella no sabía cuándo volvería, pero estaba dispuesta a esperarla despierta toda la noche si hacía falta. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado. La morena bajó la escalera lentamente y se sentó junto a su amiga, sin pronunciar palabra. Ninguna de las dos se miraba, no sabían por dónde empezar. Casi al mismo tiempo, tomaron aire y se decidieron a hablar.

\- Leah, yo…

\- Lyra… - Negó con la cabeza. – Vale, tú primero.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, no debí gritarte, ni culparte, ni mucho menos llamarte eso delante de toda la Sala Común. – Murmuró rápidamente la rubia. – No sé lo que me ha pasado, no sé por qué lo he hecho, bueno, tengo una ligera idea de por qué, pero la cuestión es que no es tu culpa y yo me siento fatal, lo siento, Leah. Sé que una disculpa no lo arregla, pero...

\- ¿De verdad crees eso de mí? – La interrumpió.

\- Claro que no. – Lyra suspiró. – Bueno, alguna vez he pensado que solo te dedicas a jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos y que crees que todo puede arreglarse mediante el sexo, pero no pienso que seas eso.

\- No juego con Chad.

\- Ya lo sé. – Asintió lentamente. – ¿Crees que estoy celosa de ti por él?

\- No sé muy bien por qué dije eso. – Leah se sonrojó. – Sería absurdo que estuvieras celosa de lo que hay entre nosotros, tú te mereces algo muchísimo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque Chad y yo solo somos dos personas con un lado muy oscuro que se entienden muy bien. – Murmuró. – Tú te mereces a alguien a quien poder querer por completo y sin tener miedo, a alguien que pueda quererte sin preocuparse de nada. Te mereces una historia de amor de verdad.

\- Con tener eso me conformo. – Ambas sonrieron levemente. – Sé que no le dijiste nada a Cassie.

\- No debería presionarte tanto, lo siento. No todos entienden la diversión de la misma forma que yo. – Se mordió el labio. – Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

\- Lo sé.

\- Siento mucho lo de Cassie, hablaré con ella si quieres y le diré que las cosas no son así, que no tiene que hacer cosas que no quiera solo para mantener a un chico junto a ella. Le diré que soy el peor ejemplo a seguir en temas amorosos.

\- No te preocupes, ya he hablado con ella yo, aunque si quieres hacerlo no voy a detenerte, quizás ayude un poco. – Suspiró. – Soy una pésima hermana mayor. Orion y yo nos sentimos fatal por no habernos dado cuenta antes.

\- Las cosas son una locura. Hemos estado demasiado centrados en todo lo que está pasando y nos hemos olvidado del resto. – Ambas volvieron a guardar silencio. – ¿Estamos bien entonces?

\- Si me has perdonado…

\- Creo que podemos hacer como si esta discusión no hubiera pasado. – Leah sonrió. – Creo que nunca nos habíamos peleado de esa forma.

\- Estoy segura de que no. – Las dos se abrazaron. – Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, _sis_. – Ambas lanzaron una carcajada. Hacía años que no decían aquello.

\- ¿Subes al cuarto?

\- Sí, pero no me quedo, voy a dormir con Chad. – Se sonrojó.

Lyra sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa de verdad que la sorprendió un poco incluso a ella. No había sentido la punzada de celos habitual, simplemente se había alegrado por ella. Le alegraba mucho ver que la relación de su mejor amiga prosperaba así.

\- Pues entonces lo mejor será no hacerle esperar.


	45. Chapter 43

Los días fueron pasando y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en febrero. Lyra y Orion se acostumbraron a hacer al menos una comida al día con sus hermanas para mantenerse informados de cómo les iba todo. Cassie, aunque pasó un tiempo más callada de lo normal, pronto volvió a ser más o menos la de siempre. Los comentarios sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y Ed se acallaron en seguida, especialmente porque pronto se corrió el rumor de que el chico se había aprovechado de ella y los demás no quisieron – ni se atrevieron – a seguir hablando al saber aquello. Muchos días a estas comidas se unía Ingrid, aunque procuraba dejar su intimidad a los hermanos y prefería comer con sus amigas. Alex y Dan seguían como siempre, aunque dormían juntos más que nunca. Jane y Matt parecían cada día más una pareja: se saludaban y despedían con besos, iban por los pasillos cogidos de la mano, estudiaban juntos… Muchos seguían sorprendidos debido al comportamiento del chico, nadie se esperaba que sentara la cabeza de aquella forma, que encontrara una novia formal y no eran pocas las que miraban con envidia a Jane y murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas, ni las que seguían insinuándose a Matt, intentando que engañara a la chica, aunque sin lograrlo. Y Chad y Leah estaban mejor que nunca, tanto que incluso él le había propuesto una cita formal para el día de San Valentín a voces en un pasillo.

\- Pero, Chad, si tú y yo ya llevamos casi dos años con esto. – Había contestado ella, haciéndose oír desde la punta opuesta del corredor y notando como todos sus compañeros alternaban su mirada entre ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero nunca te he pedido una cita. – Insistió él. – ¿Qué me dices, Leah? ¿Quieres salir conmigo en San Valentín?

\- Supongo que sí. – Accedió ella, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. – Espero que te lo curres.

\- Tranquila, te encantará. Tengo un buen plan.

* * *

Jane cerró el manual de Aritmancia y apoyó un par de dedos en su frente, cansada. Era ya tarde, pero no había querido irse a la cama hasta terminar aquello. Subió a su dormitorio lentamente. Estaba cansada y muy estresada. Nunca había creído que sería tan difícil llevar tantas cosas al día. Llego al cuarto, donde sus compañeras ya dormían, y se quitó el uniforme, dispuesta a acostarse y olvidarse de todo. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó durante un rato y dio vueltas a un lado y a otro, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Y, justo entonces, una idea cruzó su mente. Salió de la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido, se quitó el pijama y se cubrió solo con una bata fina antes de dirigirse hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Sentía el corazón latirle con mucha fuerza en el pecho y un pequeño pellizco en su estómago. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en silencio. Fue directamente hacia la cama de Matt y dejó caer su bata al suelo casi al mismo tiempo que descorría las cortinas y se deslizaba al interior, cubriéndose tímidamente con las sábanas. El chico arrugó la frente al notar que no estaba solo y abrió un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Soy yo. – Susurró ella.

\- Espera un momento. – El chico sacó su varita de la almohada y la agitó, lanzando un hechizo para insonorizarlos. La volvió a guardar antes de hablar de nuevo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No podía dormir. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pensé que no te importaría que te despertara.

\- No, claro que no. – Él sonrió. – Sabes que me encanta dormir contigo.

\- No tenía pensado dormir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Por qué no miras debajo de las sábanas? – Susurró. Notaba su cara ardiendo y no entendía muy bien cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Por Merlín. – Matt tuvo que mirar dos veces para creérselo. Tragó saliva antes de subir la mirada hasta la cara de la chica. – Jane, ¿qué estoy haciendo contigo?

\- Créeme cuando te digo que ya me he hecho yo esa pregunta.

Y dicho esto lo besó. El moreno la acercó más a él, agarrándola por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros. Rodaron un poco sobre la cama y ella quedó sobre él. Matt empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica con dulzura: su abdomen, su espalda, sus piernas. Habían dormido muchos días juntos, pero nunca así.

\- ¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo? – Le preguntó mientras ella repartía besos por su cuello.

\- Sé que nunca me harías daño. – Murmuró la rubia, antes de quitarle la camiseta.

Él apoyó una mano en su barbilla antes de besarla con ferocidad. Volvieron a rodar, quedando esta vez él sobre ella. Empezó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, arrancándole suspiros y algún que otro pequeño gemido. Ella, que no quería quedarse atrás, también empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico. Su espalda, su torso, su abdomen. Volvieron a rodar varias veces, entre besos y más caricias. Jane deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo sin dejar de besarlo y se pegaron un poco más, si es que aquello era posible. Ambos querían ir a más, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían seguir con aquello. Matt se dio cuenta de que si seguía perdería el control así que se obligó a separar su boca de la de la rubia y tumbó a la chica a su lado, que lo miró entre incrédula y avergonzada.

\- No podemos seguir. – Se limitó a decir, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mis compañeros de habitación están al otro lado, entre ellos tu primo, y esto no puede ser así, Jane.

\- Yo… Lo siento. – Se tapó con las sábanas y se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda al chico. – Siempre te pongo en situaciones comprometidas.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad. – Suspiró. – Matt, ¿tú me quieres?

\- Yo… sí, claro que te quiero. – Confesó en un susurro. – Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Jane, que llevo ya bastante tiempo enamorado y no es que no quiera hacer esto, por Merlín, si supieras las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza cuando te veo te escandalizarías. – Ambos rieron un poco y la rubia, algo sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para terminar aquello cara a cara. – Creo que te mereces algo bueno y también quiero que estés cien por cien segura, no quiero que te arrepientas cuando ya sea tarde.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo segura de esto, quiero que seas tú y me da igual el momento y el lugar, solo quiero que sea contigo. – Se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, pero él la agarró de los brazos y no la dejó acercarse del todo.

\- Hay otra cosa. – Se puso completamente rojo y apartó la mirada. – Puede que esté un poco asustado.

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir, tú ya has…

\- Sí, sí, pero nunca con una chica virgen. – Contestó, un poco nervioso.

\- Espera, creía que Leah y tú habíais perdido la virginidad juntos.

\- No hicimos nada al final. – Empezó a explicar. – Hubo unas pequeñas dificultades técnicas y luego ella decía que le dolía mucho, así que no pasó nada, pero Dan se enfadó tanto cuando se enteró que decidimos no contarle la verdad. No se lo digas.

\- No lo haré. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Y no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima.

\- ¿Te molestaba saber que tu prima y yo nos habíamos acostado?

\- Bastante más de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer. – Lanzó una carcajada. – De todos modos, no deberías estar asustado.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- Sé que jamás lo harías a propósito.

\- Entonces, ¿estás segura de esto? – Insistió él, todavía un poco dubitativo.

\- Completamente.

\- Vale, pues déjame un par de días para organizar algo, pronto es San Valentín y el día 15 es mi cumpleaños, podríamos cenar algo y pasar la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Me parece un plan genial.

\- Estupendo. – Matt la abrazó y la chica se acurrucó entre sus brazos. – Lo mejor ahora será dormir un poco.

\- Sí. – Respondió ella. – Por cierto Matt, yo también te quiero.

El chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sabía que en ese momento debía tener cara de idiota, pero era lo más bonito que había escuchado jamás. Lo quería.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

\- Buenas noches, mi príncipe.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se despertaron, se dieron cuenta de que había un pequeño inconveniente: Jane había ido al dormitorio de los chicos prácticamente sin ropa.

\- Todos deben estar desayunando, ya es bastante tarde, así que creo que podrás salir sin problema. – Murmuró él, bastante nervioso. – Abriré la cortina a la de tres, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Espero que no haya nadie fuera.

\- Yo también. – Suspiró. – Venga. Una, dos, ¡tres!

Descorrió la cortina rápidamente y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar contener un grito al ver que Dan estaba en el dormitorio. El chico los miró con los ojos desorbitados y, cuando su mirada se centró en su amigo, este no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

\- Matthew, ¿qué hace mi prima sin ropa aquí?

\- Lle… llevo ropa. – Tartamudeó ella. – Por favor, no se lo digas a mi padre.

\- Podrías haberle pedido que no me matara. – Comentó el otro con ironía.

\- Y no lo mates, me colé aquí porque no podía dormir, él no ha hecho nada.

\- No hemos hecho nada. – Repitió él.

\- Mira, ¿sabéis qué? Me da igual lo que hagáis pero, por favor, no quiero encontrarme en esta situación de nuevo, es muy violento para mí. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Ahora voy a salir de aquí y a hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, ¿os ha quedado claro?

\- Perfectamente. – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Suspiraron aliviados. Parecía que todo iba a quedarse ahí, pero en seguida se dieron cuenta de que habría sido demasiado bonito para ser verdad. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y entraron Lyra, Leah y Orion.

\- Oh, por Merlín. – Jane se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- No es posible. – La morena miró a ambos chicos antes de lanzar una carcajada. – Cortaos un poco al menos, ¿no?

\- No hemos hecho nada. – Insistió Matt. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Orion y suspiró de nuevo. – Por favor, no empieces tú también como Dan. No le he tocado ni un pelo y aprecio mi vida.

\- Venga ya, dejadlos tranquilos. Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no es asunto nuestro. – Intervino Lyra, dedicándoles una mirada indulgente. – Pero ahora, ¿podrías dejarnos a los cinco solos, Matt? Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

\- Claro. – Miró a Jane, que se encogió de hombros. Recogió su pijama del suelo, se puso rápidamente un uniforme y se dirigió a la salida. – Luego nos vemos, princesa.

\- Hasta luego, mi príncipe. – Contestó ella, lanzando una carcajada.

\- ¿Ya habéis llegado a la fase de apodos ñoños? – Leah puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Por qué no te levantas de la cama?

\- Es que, bueno, puede que viniera sin mucha ropa… - Se sonrojó. – Vine solo en ropa interior y con la bata.

\- ¡Jane! – Orion la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

\- No eres mi padre, no me mires así. – Replicó ella.

\- Es que no te pega hacer esto.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu cuarto y te traiga el uniforme? – Se ofreció la prima de la chica.

\- Por favor.

\- No tardo nada.

\- ¿Qué se siente al traer la ropa en lugar de pedirla por una vez, Leah? – Preguntó Lyra con cierta mordacidad.

\- Cállate, Lyra. – Contestó fulminándola con la mirada. – ¿Por qué no los vais poniendo al día mientras vuelvo?

\- Está bien. – La rubia asintió. – Tenemos un nuevo plan.

\- Carina nos dio una idea genial ayer en el almuerzo y creemos que es una buena idea. – Añadió su hermano. – Es algo diferente, pero que puede darnos muchos más apoyos de los que imaginamos.


	46. Chapter 44

A la mañana siguiente el castillo amaneció lleno de carteles y panfletos que, en seguida, llamaron la atención de todos los alumnos y profesores. El director no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, sorprendido, al empezar a leerlos: _"En el siglo XIX un muggle llamado George Stephenson inventó el primer tren, sin él, ¿cómo llegaríamos a Hogwarts? Sus inventos, nuestra ayuda"; "Los griegos inventaron un sistema de poder hace miles de años, un sistema basado en la justicia: la democracia. Sus ideas, la base de nuestro sistema"; "Sus estudios nos han impulsado, sus conocimientos nos han ayudado, su literatura nos ha emocionado. Sin ellos, no seríamos nosotros"._ Aquello era una auténtica declaración de hermandad, estaba claro que quienes lo hubieran hecho pretendían desacreditar a las corrientes anti-muggles. El profesor Reynolds arrugó uno de los papeles y se situó en medio de la multitud, furioso – aquello podía hacerles perder posibles nuevos seguidores –, dispuesto a descubrir quién había escrito eso.

\- ¡Exijo que el o los responsables den la cara! – Exclamó. – Han dañado el mobiliario de la escuela y han hecho pública su preferencia por un bando, lo que va contra las normas del colegio.

\- Yo creo que es una buena forma de difundir lo que los muggles han hecho por nosotros. – Intervino Leah, dando un paso al frente. Chad la agarró del brazo y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Quiere esto decir que es obra suya, señorita Potter?

\- No he dicho eso en ningún momento, profesor, solo he dicho que creo que no debería castigarse al responsable. – Replicó, desafiando al hombre con la mirada.

\- Eso no puede decidirlo usted.

\- Pero yo sí. – Neville se acercó al otro hombre y sonrió. – Creo, mi querido profesor Reynolds, que la señorita Potter tiene razón. Además, yo nunca he dicho nada sobre las muestras de apoyo a los muggles, solo a los grupos que buscan la discordia.

\- ¿De verdad va a permitirlo?

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de informar al alumnado? – Neville se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada. – Masculló el otro.

\- Genial, entonces. ¡Todos a sus clases!

Leah le guiñó un ojo a Chad y este negó con la cabeza. La chica se arriesgaba demasiado. El resto del grupo también intercambió miradas de victorias. Puede que no hubiera sido un gran ataque, pero algo era algo. Cassie se acercó a sus hermanos rápidamente. No era tonta y recordaba perfectamente cómo Carina había mencionado un par de días antes que muchos estaban en contra de los muggles porque no sabían lo que realmente habían hecho por ellos. Menuda casualidad.

\- Habéis sido vosotros. – Dijo, señalándolos con el dedo de forma acusadora.

\- ¿Qué? – Lyra trató de sonar tranquila, pero no pudo evitar intercambiar una rápida mirada con Orion que confirmó todas las sospechas de la pequeña.

\- Quiero ayudar.

\- No puedes. – La cortó su hermano rápidamente.

\- Así que sí que sois vosotros. – Sonrió con un poco de superioridad. – Vosotros y, dejadme adivinar, ¿Leah, Dan y Jane?

\- No te metas en esto, Cassie. – La rubia mayor negó con la cabeza. – Eres demasiado pequeña y es arriesgado.

\- Pero soy muy lista, puedo echaros una mano.

\- No insistas. – Orion suspiró. – Además, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesitas descansar.

\- Estoy bien. – Mintió ella.

\- Somos tus hermanos mayores, no sé a quién pretendes engañar. – Lyra suspiró. – Sabemos lo que nos hacemos, no te preocupes.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. – El rubio apoyó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña y le dio un leve apretón. – Anda, vete, Sophie te está esperando. ¿No querrás llegar tarde a clase, no?

\- Sigue pareciéndome muy injusto.

\- Cuando seas mayor nos entenderás.

Cassie puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. Sabía que no conseguiría convencer a sus hermanos, pero se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarlos.

* * *

El día de San Valentín llegó en seguida. Leah se arreglaba en su dormitorio, un poco nerviosa. Aunque pareciera mentira, aquella era su primera cita formal. Lyra y Adèle, tumbadas en sus camas, la observaban atentamente, tratando de contener la risa.

\- Cualquiera diría que estás nerviosa. – Bromeó la pelirroja.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes que tiene planeado Chad? – Intervino la rubia.

\- No, eso es lo que me pone más nerviosa. – Leah suspiró y se giró para mirarlas. – No creo que haya nadie ahora mismo en el castillo que lo esté pasando peor que yo.

\- ¿Las que no tenemos cita, quizás?

\- ¿Y qué me dices del pobre Remus? – Adèle lanzó una carcajada. – Por Merlín, Angela lo tiene completamente desconcertado, no sabe qué esperar.

\- Sí, reconoce que eso es peor que lo tuyo. – Lyra también empezó a reír. – Si ellos tienen un descuido, pueden acabar en los tribunales. Tú al menos no te arriesgas a eso.

\- No creo que se expongan mucho, ¿no?

\- Kate me dijo que Angela iba a preparar una cena especial en el cuarto de él. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Recordadme que nunca le cuente ningún secreto a Kate, no sabe guardarlos, es demasiado fácil sonsacarle las cosas.

\- Lo haremos.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no usan la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Matt se la ha pedido. – Explicó la morena. – Va a llevarse a Jane allí está noche.

\- Es lo que tiene San Valentín. – La mayor de los Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Vosotras también podríais tener citas.

\- Después de Banks, paso de los tíos. – La pelirroja se dejó caer de espaldas. – Os lo juro, los odio a todos. ¿Y si me hago lesbiana?

\- Te gustan demasiado los chicos, no creo que funcione. – Leah se sentó junto a ella. – Ya sabes cuál es mi solución para el mal de amores.

\- ¿Liarte con otro?

\- Un clavo saca a otro clavo.

\- No siempre, Leah.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Desvió la mirada hacia Lyra. – Y tú, bueno, ya sabes lo que opino, pero no te lo repetiré, no quiero que te enfades.

\- Mejor. – La rubia sonrió levemente. – Anda, termina de arreglarte o llegarás tarde.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

La morena cogió un vestido de lana, con la espalda al descubierto y se lo puso rápidamente. Se acercó a su mejor amiga y le pidió con la mirada que le apretara los cordones de la espalda. - Avísame, no quiero que te asfixies por mi culpa. – Dijo, empezando a tirar con cuidado.

\- Un poco más. – Leah tomó una bocanada de aire. Le gustaba que aquel vestido le quedara entallado. – Perfecto.

Cogió su neceser entonces y se fue al baño a maquillarse. Se pintó la raya, se puso un poco de sombra marrón y un leve toque de colorete. Finalmente, se pintó los labios de un tono marrón y se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo. Aquello iba a salir bien. Salió y, tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras con las otras dos chicas, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común. Chad ya la esperaba junto a las escaleras y, cuando la vio, le dedicó una mirada que hizo que Leah se quedara parada, con la mano apoyada en la barandilla y el pie sin terminar de posarse en el siguiente escalón. Ella sabía que era guapa – no era tonta y tenía ojos en la cara –, pero esa forma de mirarla… Una vez, cuando era pequeña, había escuchado decir a su madre que nunca se había sentido tan guapa como cuando su padre le dijo que era "jodidamente preciosa" la primera vez que la besó. En ese momento no lo había entendido – si eres guapa, lo sabes y punto, no necesitas a nadie que te lo diga –, pero en ese instante lo comprendió todo. Sonrió de forma nerviosa, notando su cara arder. Bajó y nada más llegar junto a él, lo besó.

\- Estás guapísima, Leah. – Murmuró, antes de besarla de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, rozó el ángel que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió. – Pareces un ser celestial tú también.

\- Qué idiota.

Entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a besarlo, siendo más consciente que nunca de lo enamorada que estaba de él.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos esperándolas? – Dan puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar su reloj, un poco ansioso. Ingrid y Alex habían decidido que querían una cita doble el día de los enamorados así que, a pesar de que a él le habría gustado estar a solas con la chica, estaba esperando junto a la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff junto a Orion.

\- No lo sé. – Contestó él, cruzándose de brazos. No llevaba aquello mucho mejor que Dan, ¿por qué las dos chicas creían que aquello sería divertido? ¿Qué sentido tenía una cita doble?

\- Tenemos que librarnos de esto como sea. – Murmuró, atrayendo la atención del rubio. – Sé que a ti tampoco te hace gracia esta cita doble.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?

\- Mucho. – Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír. – ¿Qué se te ocurre?

\- No lo sé, alguno de nosotros podría fingir que se encuentra mal.

\- Demasiado obvio, no se lo creerían.

\- Venga, somos dos Slytherin, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir. – Orion suspiró. – Se supone que somos astutos, podemos idear un buen plan. Somos capaces, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo somos, pero debemos tener cuidado. Alex e Ingrid no tienen ni un pelo de tontas.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que debería decírselo? – Ingrid se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- Creo que deberías relajarte. Seguro que no es nada, son solo tres días. – Alex sonrió con dulzura, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

\- Cuatro.

\- Sigue sin ser un retraso excesivo.

\- Pero, ¿y si hicimos algo mal? – Insistió, nerviosa. – Un día no usamos protección, o sea, no de la de casa, solo esos hechizos raros que usáis aquí.

\- Son seguros, no te preocupes. – La mayor se sentó junto a ella y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. – Si te quedas más tranquila, cuéntaselo.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a decírselo…

\- ¿Por eso querías hacer esta cita doble? ¿Para evitar estar a solas con él?

\- Es que no sé qué hacer, Alex. – Confesó. – Mis padres no saben que tengo novio y los Malfoy… Oh, Merlín.

\- ¿Acabas de invocar a Merlín? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. Ingrid, al ser nacida de muggles, casi nunca usaba esa expresión y solo se la había escuchado en situaciones en las que estaba muy preocupada.

\- Técnicamente Orion es el heredero de los Malfoy porque, aunque Lyra es la mayor, él es el único chico, entonces… - Palideció aún más si es que aquello era posible. – Si él es el heredero y yo estoy, bueno, "eso" quiere decir que llevaría dentro al… ¡Dios mío!

\- No pienses en eso, Ingrid. – La reprendió la pelirroja. – Seguro que no es nada.

\- No van a aceptarlo porque mis padres no son magos y echarán a Orion de casa y a mí mis padres me odiarán por no haber tenido más cuidado y…

\- Mira, voy a salir fuera para decirles a los chicos que se cancela la cita. – La cortó finalmente Alex. – Le diré a Orion que suba a verte, lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu cuarto, allí podréis hablar tranquilos. Es obvio que necesitas contárselo. Dan y yo nos iremos a dar una vuelta, pero mándame un patronus si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Siento haberos estropeado el día. – Susurró la morena, apartando la mirada.

\- Ya improvisaremos algo, no te preocupes por nosotros.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dedicó una última sonrisa de ánimo antes de salir del dormitorio. Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la Sala Común, cruzó el pasadizo y salió a través de uno de los barriles.

\- Entonces, tú le dices a Ingrid que te acompañe mientras terminas eso porque es un trabajo muy importante y yo le digo a Alex que…

\- ¿Interrumpo?

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Orion al verla, pero cuando salió sola, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño, un poco preocupado. – ¿Dónde está Ingrid?

\- No va a venir. – La pelirroja suspiró. – He venido a deciros que se cancela la cita.

\- ¿En serio? – Dan enarcó ambas cejas. Tanto pensar excusas para nada.

\- Sí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ingrid está en su dormitorio, sube a verla en seguida. ¿Sabes subir a los dormitorios de las chicas?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues date prisa.

\- ¿Pero está bien? – Preguntó con preocupación. Aquello no era normal.

\- Sí, ya te contará ella.

\- Vale, voy a entrar entonces. – El rubio asintió lentamente. – Pasadlo bien, chicos.

\- Hasta luego, Orion. – Dan esperó hasta que el chico hubo desaparecido para interrogar a su novia. – ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Nada, solo que Ingrid es una paranoica y va a matar a Orion de un infarto.


	47. Chapter 45

\- Vale, ya en serio Chad, ¿dónde me llevas?

El chico lanzó una carcajada, pero no contestó. Era la decimoquinta vez que Leah le preguntaba aquello. Nada más salir de la Sala Común, le había vendado los ojos y la había cogido en brazos – no quería que la chica se cayera y se hiciera daño –. La morena había protestado y pataleado un poco, había empezado a preguntar y le había amenazado con no volver a dirigirle la palabra si no la dejaba en el suelo y contestaba sus preguntas, pero todo había sido en vano.

\- ¿Podrías decirme, al menos, si queda mucho para llegar?

\- Poco. – Contestó él, diciendo algo por fin.

\- Oh, así que puedes hablar, temía que te hubieran cortado la lengua. – Replicó ella con ironía. Si no llevara esa venda, habría puesto los ojos en blanco. – ¿Y una pista no me puedes dar?

\- Eso ya sería demasiado, Leah. – Dijo, tras meditar su respuesta unos instantes. – No seas impaciente.

\- La paciencia no es una de mis múltiples virtudes.

\- La humildad tampoco. – Masculló él por lo bajo.

\- No es ninguna novedad. – La chica lanzó una carcajada, a pesar de todo. – También soy muy irascible y algo vengativa. No soy perfecta, Chad.

\- Ya lo sé. – Él se encogió de hombros. – La perfección no existe, ¿te imaginas lo aburrido que sería todo si fuéramos perfectos?

\- Aburridísimo. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cuánto queda?

\- Ya estamos llegando.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en bajarla al suelo, poniéndola de pie. Le pidió que esperara unos instantes mientras él terminaba de prepararlo todo antes de quitarle por fin la venda con delicadeza. Ella sonrió. En el suelo había un mantel de cuadros blanco y rojo y, sobre este, un ramo de tulipanes rojos, una botella de champagne y un recipiente lleno de fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

\- _Voilá_.

\- Así que esta es tu gran sorpresa. – Lo miró de reojo y lo cogió de la mano otra vez.

\- Parte de ella.

\- ¿Qué más hay? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Poco a poco, Leah. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de besarla. – Primero vamos a disfrutar de nuestra merienda campestre.

\- Está bien.

Se sentaron y la chica cogió las flores. Eran preciosas. Chad descorchó la botella y sirvió dos copas.

\- ¿Qué sabes del lenguaje de las flores? – Le preguntó, tendiéndole una copa.

\- Creo que nada, ¿por qué? – Arrugó la frente. ¿Los tulipanes rojos querían decir algo más?

\- No te preocupes, es solo una tontería. – Él apartó un poco la mirada, pero levantó su copa. – ¿Brindamos?

\- Sí. – Leah lo imitó. – Por muchos más días así, a pesar del límite de tiempo.

\- Creo que puedo mejorarlo. – Chad sonrió y la miró a los ojos. – Por nosotros, sin pensar en los días o en el tiempo, por lo que somos ahora mismo. Simplemente, por ti, por mí y por la esperanza.

\- Por la esperanza. – Murmuró ella antes de entrechocar sus copas.

* * *

\- ¿Ingrid? – Orion pegó en la puerta del dormitorio de la chica, un poco cohibido. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí. – Contestó ella, rápidamente. – No hay nadie.

El rubio abrió la puerta y pasó al cuarto. Su novia estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas encogidas y la mirada fija en sus pies. Se sentó junto a ella y apoyó una mano en su rodilla, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Te… tenemos un problema. – Murmuró, todavía sin mirarlo. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, nerviosa.

\- No me asustes. – Orion palideció. No podía ser lo que él creía, no podía ser eso bajo ningún concepto. – Por favor, dime que estás preocupada porque tu padre me odia o algo así.

\- Todavía no sabe de tu existencia, pero quizás empiece a odiarte pronto.

\- Ingrid…

\- Tengo un retraso. – Lo miró a los ojos.

\- Aquel día hice el hechizo muy rápido, debería haber tenido más cuidado. – Murmuró él, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. – Mierda, no puede ser, es la última vez que no usamos esa cosa muggle.

\- Orion…

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ser padres? ¡Solo tenemos 16 años! – Siguió diciendo él, ignorando a la chica y revolviéndose el pelo de forma nerviosa. – Qué desastre.

\- Orion…

\- Tus padres me matarán y los míos también. Merlín, no estoy preparado para esto, no puedo tener un crío.

\- Necesito un poco de apoyo, ¿sabes? – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él apretó los labios al ver lo angustiada que estaba.

\- Sí, lo siento. – La abrazó y ella se relajó durante unos instantes. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- No lo sé, supongo que debería escribirle a mi hermana para que me envíe un test de embarazo. – Murmuró ella. – Aunque también podríamos esperar un poco. Solo han sido cuatro días.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Se separó de ella y suspiró aliviado. – Joder, creía que estábamos hablando de algo serio.

\- ¡Orion!

\- Lo siento, pero es verdad.

\- Cuatro días sigue siendo un retraso.

\- Ya lo sé, pero a lo mejor solo es una falsa alarma. – Volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la frente. – Habla con tu hermana si quieres, pero yo creo que podemos esperar unos días más. Seguro que todo queda en un susto.

\- Siento haber arruinado San Valentín. – Murmuró ella, levantando un poco la cabeza y rozando su nariz con la del chico.

\- Si te soy sincero siempre me ha parecido una fiesta absurda. – Confesó. – Solo iba a hacer algo porque a ti te apetecía.

\- Qué mono.

Se besaron y ambos se relajaron por completo. Seguro que todo quedaba en un susto. Eran jóvenes y en ese momento solo querían olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Leah y Chad merendaron entre risas y besos, disfrutando del rato. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero jamás habían salido así y, siendo sinceros, estaban encantados.

Cuando terminaron, Chad guardó el mantel, las copas vacías y lo demás en una cesta e hizo un hechizo para proteger las flores antes de encogerlo todo. Cogió a Leah otra vez de la mano y la llevó hasta un claro dentro del Bosque Prohibido, donde había dejado su escoba.

\- ¿Quieres volar un rato? – Preguntó ella al verla.

\- Sí, pero no de la forma tradicional. – La miró un poco dubitativo antes de seguir. – ¿Tú confías en mí?

\- Sí. – La morena asintió lentamente. – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto de pie en la escoba? – Leah abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello y Chad lanzó una carcajada. – Creo que eso es un no.

\- Por Merlín, tú quieres matarme.

\- Claro que no, todavía tenemos que ganar dos partidos de quidditch, no podemos quedarnos sin capitana a estas alturas del curso, además, el torneo de duelo sería muy aburrido sin ti.

\- ¿Solo por eso?

\- Y también porque no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Eso ya me gusta más. – La chica empezó a reír. – ¿De verdad crees que no me haré daño?

\- De verdad. – Contestó. – Te agarraré con todas mis fuerzas, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.

\- Está bien.

El moreno se subió en la escoba y empezó a volar muy bajo, prácticamente rozando el suelo. Le tendió la mano a ella que se puso de pie sobre el palo con cuidado, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Cuando notó que estaba más o menos segura, se colocó de frente, para poder ver el paisaje frente a ella. Chad la agarró con fuerza – una mano en su cintura y la otra rodeando sus piernas, y empezó a subir despacio, aferrándose él a la escoba únicamente con las piernas. Empezó a acelerar cuando superaron las copas de los árboles y Leah no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al notar una descarga de adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. El chico la llevó por encima del lago, alrededor del castillo, por el interior del bosque… Jamás había pensado hacer eso, pero ahora le parecía lo más lógico del mundo. ¿Qué mejor manera de disfrutar de las vistas que esa? Se agachó un poco al llegar al lago para poder rozar el agua con los dedos, consciente de que no se caería, de que Chad la tenía fuertemente agarrada; saludó a todos con los que se cruzaba – que la miraban como si estuviera loca –; elevó los brazos cuando el chico inclinó la escoba un poco hacia atrás, tomando altura. Aquella sensación de libertad era increíble. No se detuvieron hasta que una voz los sobresaltó, haciendo que el Gryffindor perdiera el control de la escoba y ambos cayeran al suelo. Por suerte estaban a poca altura.

\- Señor Crawford, señorita Potter, ¿se puede saber qué están haciendo? – El profesor Watt los miraba con los ojos desorbitados. – ¿No se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

\- Pero profesor, nosotros…

\- Nada de peros, señorita Potter. – Negó con la cabeza. – Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Dicho esto se marchó y los dos se levantaron del suelo, tratando de contener la risa sin éxito. Se sacudieron la ropa antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Ha sido increíble, Chad.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la cita entonces?

\- Muchísimo. – Ella asintió. – Ha sido una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, me lo he pasado genial.

\- Menos mal. – Él sonrió antes de besarla. Ella enredó sus manos detrás de su cuello y sonrió con cierta timidez. – También ha sido una de las mejores de la mía, la verdad.

\- Además, creo que ambos nos llevamos algo muy importante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esperanza.

* * *

Angela abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Remus y se coló en la habitación rápidamente. Sabía que no la habían seguido, había comprobado si había alguien en el pasillo cinco veces, pero aún así no se fiaba. Él la esperaba sentado en su escritorio, terminando de corregir unos trabajos. Dejó la cesta que traía de las cocinas en el suelo antes de acercarse a él y mirar por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Solo le vas a poner un Supera las expectativas a Kate? – Le dijo. – Ha trabajado muchísimo en este trabajo.

\- No puedo ponerle un Extraordinario por ser tu mejor amiga, Angy. – Comentó él, girándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Deberías. – Ella se sentó en sus rodillas y se acercó para besarlo, aunque se detuvo a unos milímetros de su boca. – ¿Y yo cuánto he sacado?

\- Pues, la verdad, no te ha ido muy bien. – Murmuró él. – Y cuando digo eso, me refiero a que tienes un Insatisfactorio, deberías estudiar más.

\- ¿Un qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Remus, eso no es justo, seguro que tengo más nota, me esforcé mucho.

\- Pues no lo has demostrado. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada.

\- Pensaba que estar liada con mi profesor me daría ciertas ventajas. – Dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero ya veo que no.

\- Así que, ¿estás conmigo solo por eso? – Remus fingió indignarse, pero ella lanzó una carcajada y él no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. Lo conocía muy bien.

\- Ya sabes que no, tonto. – Lo besó y él rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

\- ¿Has venido aquí para hablar sobre tus notas el día de San Valentín? – Preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no. – Se puso de pie y cogió la cesta. Empezó a sacar cosas y a colocarlas sobre la mesa que había en la habitación. Cuando todo estuvo listo, encendió un par de velas y se volvió parar mirar al chico, que le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. – Nuestra cena romántica ya está lista.

Remus se puso de pie y se sentó frente a ella. Sabía a todo lo que se arriesgaba al salir con la chica, pero en momentos como ese recordaba por qué lo hacía. Angela lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa con esa mezcla de dulzura y picardía que le encantaba y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie para ir hasta ella y besarla, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

\- Pase lo que pase, Angy, recuerda que te quiero. – Murmuró. Jamás se lo había dicho, pero aquel momento era igual de bueno que cualquier otro.

\- Pase lo que pase, Remus, recuerda que yo también. No dejaré que nadie nos separe, me da igual tener que enfrentarme al mundo si es junto a ti, ya lo sabes.

Él volvió a besarla y ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquel día estaban más dispuestos que nunca a creer que todo iría bien.ç

* * *

Matt y Jane habían cenado entre sus risas habituales y algunos silencios incómodos. A la rubia le hacía mucha gracia lo nervioso que estaba el chico – que había tirado su plato al suelo, derramado una jarra de refresco y casi se había caído al entrar en la habitación –, aunque la verdad ella también estaba un poco ansiosa. Cuando terminaron de comer lo recogieron todo con un movimiento de varita y se quedaron de pie, el uno junto al otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. La situación era un poco fría, se suponía que no debía ser así. Jane fue la primera en decidirse a dar el paso. Cogió a Matt de la mano, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura. Notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero eso no hizo que se acobardara y parara. Él le siguió el beso, apoyando una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

\- Jane, no quiero pecar de pesado pero, ¿estás segura? – Le preguntó un murmullo cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

\- Sí, Matt. – Ella sonrió levemente. – Pero me gustaría que las cosas fluyeran, esto es demasiado mecánico.

\- Lo sé, es muy raro. – Él suspiró. – Creía que era el único que se sentía incómodo.

\- En absoluto. – La rubia lanzó una carcajada. – Es como "¿y ahora qué hago?". Por Dios, qué raro es todo.

\- ¿Sabes que dices expresiones muggles cuando estás nerviosa? – Comentó el moreno. Ella frunció el ceño y él se encogió de hombros. – Nunca dices "por Merlín", siempre dices "por Dios" cuando no sabes qué hacer o algo te preocupa. Te pasa a veces cuando estudias.

\- ¿De verdad hago eso? – Jane se sonrojó levemente. Nunca se había dado cuenta. – Debe ser por mi madre, ella es nacida de muggles y siempre usa esa expresión.

\- Me resulta encantador cuando lo haces.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ella lanzó una carcajada y volvió a besarlo. – ¿Y qué más te resulta encantador de mí?

\- La lista no acabaría nunca.

\- Me encantan los cumplidos. – Volvieron a besarse ahora con más pasión, dejando los nervios y las inseguridades a un lado.

\- Tus ojos son encantadores. – Murmuró él, bajando para besar su cuello, arrancándole un suspiro. – Ese gesto que haces con la nariz cuando te enfadas es terriblemente encantador. – Añadió mientras seguía repartiendo besos. La cogió de la cadera y la levantó, haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder besar su clavícula. – Y la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre también lo es.

\- Matt.

\- ¿Sí? – Él paró y la miró a los ojos, lo que hizo que ella lanzara una carcajada.

\- Nada, solo estaba diciendo tu nombre. – Se acercó a su oído para poder murmurar. – Puedo repetirlo todas las veces que quieras esta noche.

\- Por Merlín…

Volvieron a besarse y, antes de darse cuenta, el Slytherin ya la había tumbado en la cama y había comenzado a deshacerse de su ropa. Se sucedieron los besos y caricias, a veces rápidos, a veces lentos. Las risas se entremezclaban con los suspiros y gemidos por parte de uno y otro, que se estaban entregando completamente a aquel momento. Se les olvidó todo: lo que temían, lo que anhelaban, lo que les ponía nerviosos. Dejaron que la cosa fluyera, que el amor los guiara aquella noche. Cuando el reloj dio las doce, Jane detuvo al chico, que la miró un poco preocupado.

\- Matt, feliz cumpleaños. – Murmuró, con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya son las doce, es día 15. – Lanzó una risita un poco tonta y se sonrojó. – Es tu cumpleaños, tienes 18. Luego te daré tu regalo.

\- Jane, no me hace falta ningún regalo. – Murmuró él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. – Estás conmigo, no quiero nada más, no necesito ninguna otra cosa. Eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha podido dar.

Volvieron a besarse, fundiéndose el uno en el otro. Jane no pudo evitar pensar que aquella noche en la que él la había besado por primera vez se había equivocado. Aquella no había sido su mejor noche en Hogwarts, desde luego esta la había desbancado con creces.


	48. Chapter 46

Amor eterno. Leah descubrió el significado de los tulipanes rojos nada más llegar a la mañana siguiente al Gran Comedor. Cassie se había acercado a ella, con los ojos brillándole un poco, y se lo había dicho emocionada. Decía que Sophie la había visto entrar al castillo con el ramo de flores y que ella había recordado entonces que, según un libro de herbología muggle, esos tulipanes simbolizaban el amor eterno. La morena se quedó sin saber qué contestar, desde luego aquello era muy romántico, Chad le acababa de decir que pasara lo que pasara, que estuvieran en el bando que estuvieran, él seguiría queriéndola. Le dio las gracias a la chica y corrió hacia él. Lo besó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Nos hemos levantado de buen humor? – Preguntó con una media sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios cuando se separaron.

\- Es que ya sé lo que significaban los tulipanes rojos, Chad. – Contestó ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo. – Y no podría estar más de acuerdo con ellos.

* * *

Las semanas siguieron pasando, cada vez más rápido – y, para alivio de Ingrid y Orion, pronto descubrieron que no había ningún pequeño Malfoy de camino –. El equipo de Gryffindor ganó al de Ravenclaw, por solo 20 puntos – ya que Leah perdió la snitch, cosa que sorprendió bastante a todos y que alegró mucho a Marianne – y el de Slytherin al de Hufflepuff – por bastantes más puntos, Jane era sin lugar a dudas la jugadora revelación de aquel año –. Leah y Dan no podían estar más picados el uno con el otro y ambos se morían de ganas de que llegara la final para determinar, de una vez por todas, quién era el mejor.

El torneo de duelo también empezó. Tanto los mellizos Potter, como Chad, Lyra, Ryan, Alex, Matt y Amber ganaron sus duelos y siguieron en la competición, llegando los ocho a la fase de cuartos. Dan se enfrentaría a su novia, Ryan a Lyra, Chad a Matt y Leah a Amber – cosa que alegró mucho a ambas –. La mañana del duelo llegó y las dos chicas entraron a clase dedicándose miradas desafiantes.

\- Qué ganas tengo de ponerla en su sitio. – Murmuró Leah a los demás.

\- Sí, pero ten mucho cuidado. – Dan le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Crees que es mejor duelista que yo, hermanito?

\- No, pero te tiene muchas ganas y no creo que juegue limpio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Intervino Lyra. – El profesor Watt estará ahí, pero no creo que se corte por eso.

\- Tranquilos, tendré cuidado. – Les dedicó una sonrisa confiada. – Además, si se pasa de la raya, el profesor parará el duelo y sé que vosotros no dejaréis que me haga una imperdonable.

\- ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz? – Le preguntó Matt.

\- Se la hizo a Jane.

\- Sí, pero, quiero decir, aquí en medio, a cara descubierta. – Suspiró. – Pero sí, te protegeremos si las cosas se ponen feas.

\- ¡Señorita Potter, señorita McLaggen! – Exclamó el hombre entonces, atrayendo la atención del resto de la clase. – Ya ha llegado la hora del duelo. Por favor, al centro del aula.

\- Suerte, Leah. – Susurró Alex.

\- No la necesito, pero gracias cuñada.

Las dos chicas fueron hasta el centro de la clase y se dedicaron una mirada desafiante.

\- Bueno, ya sabéis cuáles son las normas, quiero un duelo limpio, chicas. – Dijo. – Buena suerte.

Se alejó unos pasos y las dos hicieron una leve reverencia. Prepararon las varitas y esperaron unos largos segundos hasta que el profesor les dio la salida. Leah lanzó un _expelliarmus_ , pero Amber logró pararlo y contraatacó con un _desmaius_ que la otra pudo también esquivar. Siguieron lanzándose hechizos durante varios minutos, protegiéndose y moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando ganar aquello. Leah estaba acostumbrada a que sus duelos se acabaran pronto y no pudo evitar pensar que se notaba todo el entrenamiento que recibían los miembros de aquel grupo. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, consiguió ponerla bocabajo, pero Amber no se rindió y, antes de que la mayor de los Potter pudiera hacer nada más, lanzó una maldición que abrió una herida en su hombro. Contuvo un grito y se llevó una mano ahí, incrédula.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Le gritó. Las punzantes estaban terminantemente prohibidas en esos duelos.

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su hombro y a la sangre que descendía por su brazo, lanzó un nuevo hechizo, haciéndola dar un par de vueltas en el aire antes de caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Se levantó y le dedicó una mirada enfadada.

\- Serás…

\- ¡Señorita McLaggen, deténgase! – Exclamó el profesor Watt, aunque ella lo ignoró por completo.

Lanzó otra maldición punzante que Leah esquivó por muy poco, casi al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un _desmaius_. Amber se apartó de un salto.

\- Te hará falta algo más fuerte que eso, Potter. – Lanzó una carcajada. – _Sectum…_

\- _Expelliarmus._

Leah realizó aquel hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, rogando porque funcionara. Y lo hizo. La varita de la otra chica salió volando, dejándola sorprendida. No le había dado tiempo a protegerse, ni siquiera a terminar de pronunciar la maldición.

\- Señorita Potter, ¿se encuentra bien? – El profesor se acercó a ella y comprobó su estado. Ella asintió lentamente y él se volvió para encarar a la otra. – Señorita McLaggen, sabe perfectamente que ese tipo de hechizos no están permitidos. Queda usted descalificada, aunque la señorita Potter ha vencido de todos modos. ¿En qué estaba pensado? Le restaré 50 puntos a Gryffindor y usted tendrá que encargarse de recoger el aula después de clase hasta que yo lo considere apropiado. – Miró al resto de alumnos. – La clase ha terminado. Señorita Potter, vaya a la enfermería, ese corte no tiene buena pinta.

Dicho esto, el hombre salió de la clase. Dan corrió hacia Leah, preocupado, seguido de los demás.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo ella, antes de darles tiempo a contestar.

\- Esa malnacida… - Su hermano miró la herida con preocupación. No dejaba de sangrar. – Sabía que intentaría hacerte algo.

\- Le he ganado al menos. – Contestó con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Pero aún así… - Lyra suspiró. – No puedo creerme que te haya atacado así delante de todo el mundo. Ha estado a punto de delatarse a sí misma.

\- No creo que eso le importe mucho.

\- ¡Leah! – Chad llegó hasta ella apartando a los demás y la agarró de ambos brazos. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Que sí, pesados. – Asintió. – Solo es un corte de nada.

\- No te engañes a ti misma. – El moreno negó con la cabeza. Conocía esa maldición, la habían practicado muchas veces en sus reuniones nocturnas. La abrazó y empezó a murmurar en su oído. – No dejará de sangrar hasta que no apliquen un poco de agua con esencia y una mezcla de bezoar y hierbas curativas. Díselo a la enfermera Longbottom, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

\- Esto no va a quedarse así. – Añadió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y separarse un poco de ella. – Ten mucho cuidado.

Se fue y la chica no tardó en abandonar la clase en dirección a la enfermería acompañada de su hermano, que seguía bastante preocupado. La cosa se había descontrolado y quién sabe qué más podría haber pasado si ella no hubiese conseguido desarmarla. La miró de reojo y se sorprendió al ver que parecía serena a pesar de todo. Bueno, el mismo lo había dicho, parecía. Leah era una experta en el arte de fingir y disimular. Probablemente estaba tan nerviosa como él y solo intentaba aparentar normalidad para no preocuparlo todavía más.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Chad? – Le preguntó entonces. Sospechaba cada vez más del chico, algo le decía que ocultaba algo y no sabía si su hermana lo sabía y lo encubría o no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, aunque se decantaba por la primera opción.

\- Que fuera a la enfermería. – Se limitó a decir, sin querer entrar en más detalles. – Estaba preocupado.

\- Leah, ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado sobre él? – Se atrevió, por fin, a preguntar. Ella no podía mentirle a la cara, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Algo como qué? – Se tensó y supo que Dan se había dado cuenta. A él no podía engañarlo, pero tenía que seguir disimulando. – No estamos saliendo, si es lo que quieres saber.

\- No me refería a eso y creo que sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy preguntando.

\- No, Dan, no hay nada que no te haya contado sobre él. – Contestó ella finalmente, fijando sus ojos en los suyos y diciéndole la mayor mentira de su vida, aunque él no la creyó.

* * *

Chad cogió a Amber del brazo y la metió en la primera clase vacía que encontró. Ryan los seguía, un poco alarmado.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? – El moreno pegó a la chica a la pared y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

\- Era un duelo, Chad. – Respondió ella con tranquilidad, ignorando el tono de voz y la mirada del chico.

\- Le has lanzado una punzante y de las fuertes.

\- ¿Y no has ido tú corriendo a decirle cómo sanar la herida? – Enarcó una ceja. – Era obvio que no iba a morir por un cortecito de nada, no sé por qué te pones así.

\- Porque sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni nadie podéis tocarle ni un pelo.

\- Solo tú y el líder, ya lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

\- Porque era la única oportunidad que tenía de hacérselo pagar. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Deberías estar suplicándome para que no le contara esto al líder, Amber, no riéndote así. – Contestó Chad, apretando su brazo con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa.

\- Él no va a enterarse de esto.

\- Dame un buen motivo para que no se lo diga.

\- Si lo haces le contaré que estás enamorado de ella. – Dijo con determinación. – No sé por qué tiene tanto interés en Potter, ni para qué la quiere, pero estoy segura de que no le hará gracia saber eso.

Chad se quedó callado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Aflojó un poco el agarre de su brazo y apartó la mirada.

\- No digas tonterías, Amber. – Intervino Ryan, acercándose a ellos y separándolos.

\- No soy tonta, sé que para él es mucho más que una misión y que no es solo un entretenimiento. – Le dijo. – Sé que la quiere.

\- No te creerá. – Murmuró Chad. – Soy su mejor hombre.

\- Bueno, yo soy también un miembro bastante fuerte de su organización y creo que puedo resultar bastante convincente.

\- ¿Qué ganarías contándole eso, Amber? – Le preguntó el moreno.

\- Te relegaría de tu misión, quizás me la daría a mí y, sinceramente, me encantaría encargarme de Leah Potter. Sería muy divertido.

\- No dejaré que le hagas daño.

\- La estás poniendo por encima de la organización, Chad, ¿no te das cuenta de que podrías terminar muerto? – Bajó un poco el tono de voz y se acercó a él. – Lo hago por tu bien, porque te quiero. Tienes que terminar con esto antes de que se convierta en algo más, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ya no puedas alejarte de ella.

\- ¿De verdad crees que haciendo esto conseguirás que empiece algo contigo, Amber?

\- Tal vez.

\- Eres entonces más inconsciente de lo que creía. – Negó con la cabeza. – Solo conseguirías que cayera en desgracia ante el líder. Me mataría, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

\- Antes prefiero verte muerto que con esa, Chad.

\- Ya lo imaginaba. – El moreno sonrió levemente. – De todas formas no dirás nada, porque si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo. Le diré lo que le has hecho y no le hará ninguna gracia. Sé que aprecias tu vida, no desperdicies esta oportunidad que te estoy dando.

Salió de la clase seguido de Ryan y la chica no pudo evitar suspirar. Él tenía razón, si el líder se enteraba de lo que había hecho ella también acabaría muerta, así que lo mejor sería guardar silencio. Al menos de momento.


	49. Chapter 47

Los siguientes duelos fueron un poco más tranquilos. Dan venció a Alex, Chad a Matt y Ryan a Lyra. En semifinales los mellizos se enfrentarían entre ellos, cosa que hizo que ambos se picaran aún más y que sus compañeros de clase y familiares – incluyendo a Remus aunque este no lo confesara – empezaran a hacer apuestas. Todo siguió con normalidad hasta un día en el que a medio día el Gran Comedor se llenó de lechuzas. Todos los alumnos se pusieron en guardia, alarmados. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Casi todos los alumnos recibieron una carta, al igual que los profesores. Solo un grupo no recibió nada, cosa que no hizo más que alarmarlos. Orion abrazó a Carina con todas sus fuerzas al ver su cara de miedo, aunque lo hizo más para intentar serenarse él que para tranquilizarla a ella. Sabía que no sería ningún consuelo.

\- Seguro que no es nada. – Murmuró. – Estoy seguro de que no es nada.

\- Sophie, - Cassie se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, en la que comía con sus hermanos al ver que su amiga había recibido una carta. – ¿qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé. – Le explicó ella, dedicándole una mirada preocupada. – Solo pone que están bien, no explica nada más.

\- Tengo que enterarme de lo que ha pasado. – Dijo la rubia, nerviosa. – Si mis padres no me han escrito es por algo.

\- Estarán bien. – Respondió, tratando de infundirle ánimo con un abrazo.

\- ¡Leah!

Dan corrió hacia ella, con la carta que los padres de Alex le habían enviado en la mano. Su hermana estaba sentada junto a Chad, temblando levemente y algo pálida mientras leía la nota que acababa de llegarle a él. Levantó la vista y se puso de pie rápidamente.

\- Diez ataques simultáneos: dos en el Ministerio, uno en el Profeta, otro en el Callejón Diagón, tres en estadios de quidditch, otro en Godric, otro en San Mungo y uno más en el centro de Londres. Más de cien muggles muertos y no se sabe cuántos magos. – Consiguió decir ella. – Papá tenía partido hoy y no sé dónde estaría mamá. Y los abuelos…

\- ¿Por qué atacar a los magos? – Preguntó el chico, pálido.

\- Para levantar la discordia, así les será más fácil hacerse con el poder. – Murmuró su hermana. – Y, de camino, para deshacerse de la máxima oposición posible.

\- Por Merlín ha sido una carnicería.

\- Como no reciba noticias pronto… - Leah no fue capaz de terminar la frase. No podía ni imaginárselo.

\- ¡Alumnos, silencio! – El director Longbottom se puso de pie y les dedicó una mirada seria a todos. Tenía una carta de su hijo en la mano, diciéndoles que solo había resultado levemente herido y se encontraba bien. – Debido a los sucesos de hoy, se suspenden las clases de la tarde. Sus jefes de casa se encargarán de ponerles en contacto con sus familias para ver si se encuentran bien así que, por favor, vayan todos a sus dormitorios y esperen allí hasta que se los avise. Por favor, los… - Suspiró. – Bueno, ustedes saben quiénes son, quedanse aquí, quiero hablar con ustedes personalmente.

Ellos asintieron. Chad le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leah y le susurró un "lo siento, no tenía ni idea" al oído que lo único que logró fue que ella apartara la mirada. Alex le dedicó una última mirada de preocupada a Dan. Ingrid, un poco ansiosa ya que no sabía nada de sus padres y su hermana que vivían en Londres, se separó de Orion a duras penas, solo para agarrarse a su amiga pelirroja con la que salió del Gran Comedor. Matt besó a Jane una última vez y le prometió que todo saldría bien antes de marcharse también. Y justo entonces empezaron a llegar los patronus. Los mensajes de unos y otros se entremezclaban y apenas podían entender lo que sus padres les decían, pero una cosa quedó clara: estaban bien.

\- Bueno, parece que no ha pasado nada grave, chicos. – Neville suspiró, aliviado. – De todos modos quiero que se queden aquí hasta que arregle un par de cosas. La situación es extremadamente peligrosa ahora, deben tener más cuidado que nunca.

Todos ellos asintieron y se sentaron, algo más tranquilos, mientras el hombre abandonaba también el comedor. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

Neville Longbottom tardó casi una hora en regresar, pero no lo hizo solo. Detrás de él venían James, Albus y Caroline Potter; Rose y Scorpius Malfoy; Louis, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred y Martha Weasley; Lucy y Theodore Nott; Lily y Lorcan Scamander y William y Molly Wood. Sus hijos corrieron hacia ellos – al igual que Adèle y Remus hacia su tío Louis –.

\- ¡Papá! – Leah lo abrazó con fuerza, olvidando todo lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado juntos.

\- Todo está bien, chicos, no os preocupéis. – Dijo él, abrazando a la chica y también a su hijo, que acababa de llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó ella, todavía nerviosa.

\- En la casa franca, con tus abuelos, bajo los efectos de un _desmaius_. - Explicó.

\- ¿Le han lanzado un _desmaius_? – Dan abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Fue necesario, quería quedarse luchando cuando era obvio que era un objetivo clave. – Dijo, de repente, su tío, que abrazaba a Jane junto a ellos.

\- Sabes que te estoy infinitamente agradecido, Al, aunque no creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia cuando se despierte. – Sonrió levemente. – No dejaré que te ataque, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Pero todo está bien de verdad, papá? - Murmuró la rubia, todavía incapaz de creerse que no hubieran resultado heridos.

\- Sí, cielo, todos están bien, tus tíos y primos también. – Repitió él, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su mujer. – De hecho, van a venirse con nosotros, igual que tus abuelos.

\- Hemos conseguido un lugar seguro y nos esconderemos ahí. – Explicó Caroline a sus hijos. – No podemos deciros por seguridad dónde está.

\- ¿Pero cómo llegaremos allí en vacaciones si no nos lo decís? – Preguntó Thomas, mirando a sus padres con la frente arrugada.

\- No queremos que vengáis en Pascua, creemos que estaréis más seguros en el castillo. - Confesó finalmente Albus.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – Lyra miró a sus padres con los ojos muy abiertos después de escuchar aquello.

\- Es por vuestro propio bien, cariño. – Contestó su padre con resignación. – Ya hay bastante gente escondida, no queremos tener que encerraros a vosotros también.

\- Ya han entrado en Hogwarts, sabéis que hay gente de ese grupo aquí. – Intervino su hijo. – No podéis hacernos esto.

\- Es más seguro para vosotros, trataremos de ponernos en contacto de vez en cuando, no os preocupéis. – Rose suspiró.

\- Eso no es suficiente. – Orion se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vendremos si ocurre algo, no os vamos a abandonar sin más. Hacemos esto por vuestra propia seguridad, porque no queremos que os pase nada malo. - Siguió insistiendo la mujer. – Aquí estaréis a salvo.

Los hijos de los Malfoy no fueron los únicos que protestaron, pero finalmente todos aceptaron las medidas de seguridad impuestas por sus padres. Y pasar Pascua en Hogwarts no era la única. Tampoco podrían salir a Hogsmeade y tendrían que limitar sus salidas del castillo – les recomendaban salir solo para ir a los entrenamientos o la lechucería -. A ninguno le parecía justo, pero sabían que era lo mejor. Se despidieron con besos y abrazos antes de desaparecerse, aunque antes les dieron un último consejo a sus hijos: "Manteneos juntos y protegeos unos a otros, pero siempre con cabeza".

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa de campo en la que les esperaban los más mayores, al igual que Dominique y Roger, que acababan de llegar de Rumanía, y el matrimonio Lupin, que estaba terminando de distribuir a la gente y de preparar la casa decidieron hacer una reunión para decidir qué harían a partir de ese momento. James se acercó al sofá en el que Lizzy estaba tumbada, junto a sus padres y sus suegros.

\- ¿Cómo están los chicos? – Preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

\- Más tranquilos ahora que hemos podido hablar con ellos. - Contestó su hijo. Miró a su mujer y arrugó el ceño. – Creo que ha llegado la hora de despertarla.

\- Buena suerte, se pondrá hecha una fiera. – David Collins le dedicó a su yerno una sonrisa. – Y gracias por mantenerla a salvo.

\- Dáselas a Albus, él fue quien la trajo.

\- No me refería solo a esta vez, James.

\- La quiero más que nada, David, no voy a dejar que le pase nada jamás. – James suspiró y sacó su varita, mientras los otros cuatro se marchaban para darles un poco de intimidad. – Allá vamos. _Enervate._

Lizzy abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó de un salto, visiblemente nerviosa. Buscó su varita, aunque dejó caer los brazos al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¡Pero si estaba ayudando a los aurores del Ministerio!

\- ¿James? – Miró a su marido y enarcó una ceja.

\- Tuvieron que hacerte un _desmaius_ , te negabas a irte del Ministerio. - Explicó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Que qué? ¿Con qué derecho hicieron eso?

\- Con todo el del mundo, Elizabeth. Ninguno de nosotros se ha negado a la evacuación, solo tú. Albus únicamente hizo lo que tenía que hacer para protegerte.

\- ¡No tendría que haberlo hecho! – Gritó.

\- ¡Eras un objetivo clave! – Replicó él, subiendo también el tono de voz. – ¡Lo hizo por tu propia seguridad!

\- Estaba ayudando a esa gente, James, todo era un caos, necesitaban ayuda.

\- Haberte hecho auror, Elizabeth. Eres diplomática, no tienes excusa.

\- Deja de llamarme Elizabeth, James Sirius, me estás empezando a poner nerviosa.

\- Dejaré de hacerlo cuando te comportes como una adulta de 44 años. – Contestó. – Luego dices de Leah, pero lo tuyo es todavía peor.

\- Solo quería ayudar. – Confesó ella finalmente, apartando la mirada y calmándose un poco. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de su marido, él no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- No sirves de nada en su poder, Lizz. – James se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Tendrían un arma contra mí, contra muchos de los que estamos aquí.

\- Era una locura, Jamie, una auténtica locura. – Susurró la mujer. – Todo el mundo corría, la gente intentaba huir pero no podía hacerlo y esa gente lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y hubo una explosión…

\- Lo sé, me lo han dicho. – La sujetó con más fuerza. – En el estadio también fue un completo caos, nos sacaron de allí corriendo, pero no dejaban a los aficionados moverse, hicieron protecciones alrededor de las gradas, pero ellos querían marcharse. No sé si ha habido víctimas, me da miedo preguntar.

\- No es tu culpa, James. - Dijo ella. Lo conocía bien y no hacía falta que lo dijera para saber lo que realmente le preocupaba.

\- Atacaron el estadio porque estaba yo, Lizz. - Suspiró y se separó un poco de ella. - Siento que estés atrapada en esto por mi culpa.

\- James Sirius Potter, te quiero más que a nada y me daría igual tener que ir al mismísimo infierno si fuera contigo.

\- Me encanta lo absoluta que eres, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? - La besó y ambos sonrieron. - Los demás están reunidos, tenemos que decidir qué hacer a continuación.

\- Pues no les hagamos esperar.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde estaba el resto de la familia discutiendo qué sería mejor hacer.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué habéis dejado a los niños en Hogwarts. – Fleur negaba con la cabeza.

\- Es un lugar seguro. – Contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- _Mon dieu_ , no podéis hablar en serio. - Replicó la rubia. - ¡Han atacado ese lugar muchísimas veces!

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Bill. – Interrumpió a su marido. – Los que habéis estado allí lo tenéis idealizado, pero han pasado miles de cosas horribles en ese colegio. No me quedo tranquila sabiendo que Remus, Adèle, Emma y Fleur siguen allí.

\- No podíamos sacarlos sin más, mamá. - Murmuró Louis. - ¿Te crees que a mí no me gustaría tenerlas aquí?

\- ¿Y por qué no podíais hacerlo? Y no me vengáis con la tontería de que eso sería darles una satisfacción. - Negó con la cabeza. - Ya estamos escondidos, han ganado esta batalla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Lily no pudo evitar interrumpir a su tía. - Todavía hay esperanza, esto es solo temporal. Yo no pienso rendirme.

\- Ni yo tampoco. – La secundó Rose.

Los demás se unieron a ellos. No sabían qué harían después de aquello, cómo saldrían de esa situación, pero no perdían la esperanza. Lo solucionarían todo juntos.


	50. Chapter 48

Ryan escuchó un ruido extraño y levantó la cabeza del manual que estaba ojeando. Parecía que venía de cerca. Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, con curiosidad. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, todo el mundo había preferido quedarse en sus habitaciones después del ataque, ¿quién podría ser? No tardó en encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. En el último pasillo de la biblioteca, hecha una bolita y sentada en el suelo, había una figura pequeña, con el pelo rubio echado sobre la cara. Sollozaba levemente y temblaba un poco.

\- Perdona, - Se atrevió a decir. – ¿estás bien?

La chica levantó entonces la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Cassiopeia Malfoy.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Menuda pregunta absurda.

\- Los Ravenclaw sois un poco impertinentes, ¿lo sabías?

\- Es que cuando ves a una persona llorando es obvio que no está bien. – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- Joder, creía que era algo más famoso. – El rubio sonrió de medio lado. – Ryan Fortescue, soy…

\- Ah, sí, ya sé. El amigo de Chad. – Lo cortó.

\- ¿Conoces a Chad y no a mí? – Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

\- Por Leah. – Murmuró. – Yo soy…

\- Cassiopeia Malfoy. – Terminó de decir él. – Conozco a tu hermana.

\- Solo Cassie.

\- Ya que preguntarte si estás bien es absurdo, cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

\- ¿Puedes conseguir que no intenten matar a mis padres? Bueno, y al resto de mi familia a ser posible. Porque si no puedes, entonces no.

\- Vale, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no quería molestarte. – Ryan suspiró. Si lo hubiera sabido, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella. – Siento la interrupción.

\- No… - La rubia se levantó. – Perdona, creo que he sido un poco borde.

\- Bastante, más bien, pero creo que entiendo cómo te sientes.

\- No, no lo entiendes y no me gustaría que lo entendieras. – Cassie se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando. – Nadie se merece esto, ni siquiera esa gente.

\- ¿No los odias? – Preguntó, extrañado.

\- Odiarlos no sirve de nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Lo único que quiero es detenerlos para poder recuperar mi vida.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ryan notó una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Nunca se había planteado aquello, que no los odiaran ni les desearan algo malo. Tampoco se había parado a pensar en el daño que les hacían a los demás. A ver, no era estúpido, había estado en los ataques de Jane e Ingrid, pero para él todo se acababa con ellos. No había imaginado jamás que vería dos ojos marrones claros anegados en lágrimas y cargados de desesperanza mirándolo y diciéndole aquello. No tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera él lo entendía. ¿Por qué de repente se arrepentía de lo que hacía? ¿Por qué parecía que era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía realmente?

\- Cassiopeia…

\- Te he dicho que me llames Cassie.

\- Me gusta más Cassiopeia. – Replicó el chico.

\- Pero a mí no. – La Ravenclaw se cruzó de brazos. – Solo me llaman así mis padres cuando están enfadados por algo y mi abuelo Draco.

\- ¿Siempre estás tan a la defensiva?

\- ¿Y tú eres así de idiota siempre u hoy es un día especial? Por Merlín, los Gryffindor sois insoportables a veces.

\- Está bien, me marcho y te dejo sola. – Bufó un poco. – Ni que creyeras que fuera a hacerte alg… Oh. – Ella apartó la vista y él guardó silencio. Recordó lo que había escuchado, lo que le había pasado a la chica con su anterior novio. – Lo siento.

\- No quiero que me tengan pena, no quiero tu compasión ni la de nadie. – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él se fijó otra vez en lo bonitos que eran.

\- No voy a dártela, Cassiopeia.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. No estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- Claro que no, no creo que tú la necesites. Pareces una chica fuerte, además, él fue un capullo contigo, tú único error fue tener buen corazón. No deberían sentir lástima por ti, eso lo único que hace es que te sientas peor. – Se atrevió a acercarse un poco a ella, que volvió a desviar la mirada de forma nerviosa. – No fue tu culpa.

\- Eso ya lo sé. – Susurró ella. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, el chico se dio cuenta de que los de ella estaban cargados de fuerza y determinación. – Aunque poca gente entiende cómo me siento.

\- ¡Eh!

Aquel grito hizo que ambos se separaran y Ryan se girara. Al principio del pasillo estaba Orion con cara de pocos amigos. Avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos y se colocó junto a su hermana pequeña.

\- Largo de aquí, Fortescue. – Le dijo al chico, fulminándolo con la mirada y agarrando el brazo de la chica con fuerza.

\- No hace falta ponerse así, Malfoy. – Sonrió de lado antes de fijar su mirada en la chica. – Ya nos veremos, Cassiopeia.

\- Es solo… - Ella suspiró. – Mira, de igual. Adiós, Ryan.

El Gryffindor se fue y solo entonces Orion aflojó su mano sobre el brazo de su hermana. La miró con preocupación y nerviosismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Claro que sí. – Ella arrugó la frente. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- No quiero que te acerques más a ese.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes, Cassie, no quiero volver a verlo cerca de ti. – Respondió él. – Si se te acerca, tú mantenlo a raya y aléjate lo más rápido que puedas.

\- ¿Crees que después de Ed tengo ganas de liarme con algún otro chico, Orion? – La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza. – No tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- No lo digo solo por eso. – Suspiró. – Tú solo hazme caso.

\- ¿Por qué más lo dices?

\- Por cosas.

\- Orion, ¿qué me estás ocultando? ¿Qué sabes de Ryan que yo no sé? – Insistió Cassie.

\- Ya lo descubrirás.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que soy mayor?

\- No lo eres.

\- Si no me lo dices, no te haré caso. – Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con determinación. – Tú decides.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- Básicamente. Soy una Malfoy, ¿no?

\- Por Merlín, tienes que pasar menos tiempo con el abuelo y dejar de robarme las frases.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Cassie sonrió de medio lado. – Y ahora, habla, hermanito.

\- Ryan es uno de ellos.

\- Espera, ¿sabéis quiénes son? – La rubia abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Por qué no se lo habéis dicho al director?

\- Porque queríamos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano. – Susurró. – Cassie, no digas nada, por favor, pero aléjate de él. Por tu propia seguridad.

\- Tranquilo, lo haré. – Asintió. – De todas formas, apenas hemos hablado, me escuchó llorar y vino a ver qué me pasaba.

\- ¿Estabas llorando? – La miró con preocupación. – ¿Por mamá y papá?

\- Estoy preocupada, no he podido evitarlo. – Dejó que él la abrazara y se relajó. – ¿Tú crees que todo saldrá bien?

\- Tú no te preocupes por nada, al final se arreglará. – Le dijo. – Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

\- Te quiero, Ori.

\- Y yo a ti, pequeñaja.

* * *

Dan esperó junto a la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta que vio a su hermana y Lyra salir. Las había oído decir que tenían que hacer el trabajo de Pociones y que iban a bajar a las mazmorras para poder hacer la poción con tranquilidad y sabía que era su oportunidad. Cuando las dos chicas se fueron, él pronunció la contraseña y entró al salón. Vio a Kate y Angela sentadas en un sofá y las llamó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dan? – Preguntó la mayor de los Wood. – Leah acaba de irse.

\- No la busco a ella, sino a… - No terminó la frase, vio al chico bajando las escaleras y señaló hacia allí con la cabeza. – Creo que ya lo he encontrado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con Chad? – Angela arrugó la frente.

\- No le digáis a mi hermana que he estado aquí.

Las dos chicas asintieron y él les dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el moreno, que palideció un poco al verlo allí. Recordó las palabras de Leah: "Mi hermano lo sabe, no sé cómo, pero lo sabe. He intentado guardar el secreto, le he dicho que no pasaba nada raro contigo, pero sé que no me ha creído"; y un estremecimiento le recorrió. Sabía a lo que había venido.

\- Crawford, ¿tienes un momento? – Le preguntó sin rodeos. Él quiso decirle que no, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa creíble.

\- Yo… Sí, claro. – Accedió finalmente. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Mejor acompáñame, hablamos fuera.

Dan lo cogió del brazo, lo sacó de la Sala Común y lo condujo hasta un balcón. El Gryffindor estaba cada vez más nervioso, no debería haber aceptado ir con él. Los dos se apoyaron en la barandilla, en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi hermana? – Se atrevió a preguntar el menor de los Potter por fin.

\- ¿Esta es una de esas charlas de hermano mayor a novio? – Contestó el otro, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. – Porque, te recuerdo, Leah y yo no estamos saliendo y, además, ella es la mayor.

\- Solo por diez minutos, pero no es nada de eso. – Dan lo encaró y le dedicó una mirada firme y decidida. – No sé si eres de esa organización, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que sí y no me hace ninguna gracia que tengas acceso a mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso, Potter?

\- Porque Leah puede engañar a todo el mundo menos a mí. Soy su mellizo, la conozco como a mí mismo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba quise hablar con quien hiciera falta y hacer cualquier cosa necesaria para mantenerte lejos de ella, pero después pensé que Leah no es tonta y que si sigue contigo es por algo así que decidí venir a tener una pequeña conversación contigo. Quiero saber por qué estás haciendo esto y, si mientes, lo sabré así que lo mejor será que no lo hagas.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, Chad estaba pálido y miraba el horizonte sin saber bien qué decir. Lo habían descubierto, Dan Potter sabía la verdad y él no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente, se atrevió a romper aquella tensión, aunque su voz fue únicamente un murmullo.

\- Jamás le haría daño.

\- ¿Esperas que te crea? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué quieres de ella, Crawford?

\- Yo nada, te lo juro. – Contestó antes de suspirar. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, tendría que contárselo todo. – Empecé con ella antes que con esto y ahora mismo quiero lo mismo que tú: protegerla.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

\- Porque la quiero. – Confesó en un murmullo. Dan lo miró, sorprendido, y él se encogió de hombros. – Estoy enamorado de Leah y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

\- La quieres…

\- Sí. – Chad sonrió levemente. – Tú sabes lo que es estar enamorado. ¿No harías cualquier cosa por Alex?

\- Pero ya la dañas perteneciendo a ese grupo.

\- ¿Te crees que es fácil salir de esta mierda? – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, tengo mis motivos para querer revelar el secreto. No me gustan los muggles, no creo que lo que hagamos sea tan malo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, sin saber cómo seguir aquello. Dan estaba en estado de shock. Chad quería a su hermana, le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y no parecía estar mintiendo. Y él sabía que ella lo quería a él. Aquello era un auténtico desastre, no podía ni imaginarse cómo debía ser eso. La imagen de Alex apareció entonces en su mente. Él no sabía qué haría si ambos estuvieran en bandos contrarios. Suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada por Chad y Leah, ellos eran quienes debían aclararse, pero todavía podía hacer algo por la pelirroja. El Gryffindor tenía razón: haría cualquier cosa por ella.

\- No sé si esto servirá de algo, pero ni se os ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a Alex.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy de acuerdo con los ataques, pero yo no decido nada. – Murmuró Chad. – Sin embargo, haré todo lo que pueda. Sé que si le pasara algo a ella, sería como si te pasara a ti y, si te pasara algo a ti, como si le pasara a Leah.

\- Entonces, ¿trato? – El Slytherin le tendió la mano. Sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta al garantizar únicamente la seguridad de su novia y su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que salvarlas como fuera, eran las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

\- Trato. – El otro se la estrechó.

\- Pero si le pasa algo a cualquiera de las dos, tendré que tener una seria conversación con mi hermana y plantearme si contarle o no a los demás lo tuyo.

\- Tranquilo, Potter, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tanto Alex como Leah estén bien.


	51. Chapter 49

La primera semana de abril llegó y, con ella, las vacaciones de Pascua. Muchos alumnos se fueron, preocupados por sus familias, pero algunos otros – aparte de los descendientes de los Potter-Weasley – se quedaron decididos a estudiar para sus exámenes y animados por la presencia de aurores en el colegio – en lugar de proteger individualmente a los chicos, ahora habían empezado a hacer rondas para comprobar que todo iba bien en Hogwarts –. Alex, Ingrid y Matt se negaron a irse del colegio, lo que alivió bastante a los padres de la pelirroja que estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de su hija. Sabían que, mientras siguiera con Dan, la chica no estaría segura, pero no podían hacer nada para separarlos, sabían que ella jamás lo aceptaría y que les diría que era únicamente su decisión. Por mucho que quisieran, no lograrían apartar a su hija de Dan y lo único que podían hacer era rogar para que no le pasara nada malo.

* * *

Aquella noche Alex recibió una nota de su novio. Llegó volando hasta ella cuando salía de la biblioteca, y no pudo evitar sonreír al abrirla. Era muy corta y parecía que la había escrito de forma apresurada – él siempre cuidaba mucho su caligrafía y aquella nota estaba casi emborronada –, pero aún así la leyó atentamente: _"Ven a la Torre de Astronomía. Te estoy esperando. Dan."_. Se despidió de sus amigas y fue hacia allí, rápidamente. No sabía qué sorpresa le habría preparado el chico, pero le apetecía mucho pasar el rato con él. Subió rápidamente y abrió la puerta que conducía a lo alto de la torre. Salió, pero no había nadie.

\- ¿Dan? – Preguntó. Nadie respondió, así que avanzó con cautela. – ¿Hola? – Tampoco contestaron y eso empezó a ponerla nerviosa. – Si esto es una broma, no es divertido, Daniel. ¿Dónde estás?

Se acabó. Se marchaba de ahí. Solo había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando unas manos la apresaron. Le taparon la boca con un pañuelo con un líquido que empezó a adormecerla y, de repente, notó una varita en su cuello. Pataleó y trató de escapar, pero quienes la sujetaban eran más fuertes que ella. Lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro fue a alguien pronunciando un _desmaius_ y una risa cargada de triunfo y pura maldad.

* * *

Dan, que acababa de salir de su Sala Común e iba a encontrarse con su hermana para practicar un poco, recibió una nota que hizo que arrugara un poco la frente: _"Necesito verte urgentemente. Ven a la Torre de Astronomía. Alex"._ ¿Pero no se suponía que su novia iba a ayudar a Ingrid con Aritmancia aquella noche? Aquello era raro, ¿qué le habría pasado? Lo mejor sería ir hasta allí y averiguarlo. Recorrió rápidamente el camino hasta la torre, subió los escalones de dos en dos y abrió la puerta, haciendo que diera un portazo contra el muro.

\- ¿Alex? – La llamó, saliendo y mirando alrededor. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Nadie respondió y él comenzó a bordear el balcón. – ¿Alex?

\- No creo que responda.

Se giró para encontrarse con diez encapuchados de frente. Supo que había palidecido sin necesidad de que ellos dijeran nada más. Chad lo había engañado. Se suponía que eso no iba a pasar, que Alex iba a estar a salvo.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Y esas prisas, Potter? – Una voz de chica. Él sabía quién debía ser. Amber.

\- McLaggen, ¿tú otra vez? ¿No te cansas de perder contra nosotros?

\- ¿Quién dice que esta vez voy a perder? – La chica echó la capucha hacia atrás y sonrió. – Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, a no ser que quieras que algo le pase a tu querida novia.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

\- ¿Por qué no miras hacia arriba?

Él levantó la vista lentamente, intentando no mostrar todo el miedo que sentía, pero no pudo evitar que una exclamación ahogada surgiera de sus labios. Colgada de una especie de saliente con una cuerda que le ataba los brazos estaba Alex. Tenía la boca cubierta y estaba desmayada, probablemente debido a algún hechizo aturdidor.

\- Alex… - Murmuró él antes de encararse de nuevo con Amber y los otros. – ¡Dejadla en paz! Me queréis a mí, no a ella.

\- Pero, mi querido Potter, ella es la manera más fácil de llegar hasta ti, de conseguir destruirte. Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de empezar a salir contigo, corren tiempos peligrosos y esto son, digamos, daños colaterales que no podemos evitar.

\- Suéltala, McLaggen.

\- No, creo que todavía voy a divertirme un rato más. – Él avanzó un paso y ella apuntó a la pelirroja con su varita. – Si lo haces, acabo con ella.

\- Estás loca.

\- En absoluto, pero me estorbas, además, estoy segura de que esto le encantará a tu pobre hermana. Qué pena que no esté aquí para verlo, aunque puede que así sea mejor. Será demasiado tarde cuando se entere y ya no podrá hacer nada.

Una chispa de esperanza recorrió entonces a Dan. Leah y él habían quedado, si veía que no estaba lo buscaría y, conociéndola, lo encontraría. Llegaría con los demás y entre todos lograrían vencerlos, aunque siguieran superándolos en número. Pero mientras tanto lo único que podía hacer era resistir.

* * *

\- ¿Matt has visto a mi hermano?

Leah llevaba un rato esperando a Dan pero, al ver que no aparecía, había decidido ir a por él a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

\- Salió hace un rato. – Contestó el chico. – ¿Tú lo has visto, Jane?

La rubia, que estaba tumbada en el sofá con las piernas sobre él, bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Es posible que se le haya olvidado?

\- No creo… - La Gryffindor suspiró. – Esto es muy raro.

Justo entonces, Orion e Ingrid entraron también a la sala y se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¿Sabéis si Alex está aquí? – Preguntó la Hufflepuff. – Habíamos quedado para estudiar Aritmancia, iba a explicarme unas cosas, pero no ha venido.

\- Vale, esto no me da buena espina. – Leah se mordió el labio. – Jane, trae el mapa.

\- Voy. – Se levantó y subió corriendo.

\- Orion, ve a por tu hermana, debe estar en la biblioteca, la he dejado allí con Diana y Adèle hace unos quince minutos. Dile que es importante.

\- Vale, enviadme un patronus si os marcháis antes de que hayamos llegado. – Dijo, mientras se marchaba.

\- ¿Crees que los han atacado? – Murmuró Matt, cogiendo a la chica del brazo y sentándola a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque él tampoco estaba precisamente relajado.

\- Espero que no. – Su voz fue apenas un susurro. No podían atacar a Dan, Chad no lo permitiría, no le haría eso, ¿verdad? Esperaba que todo fuera un malentendido, pero algo le decía que su hermano estaba en peligro.

Jane no tardó en llegar, con el mapa desplegado y completamente pálida. Intercambió una mirada de alarma con Matt mientras se lo daba a su prima

\- La Torre de Astronomía. – Murmuró. – Están rodeados. Son muchos.

\- No podemos perder más tiempo. – Leah se puso de pie. – ¿Venís conmigo?

\- Por supuesto. – Los otros tres asintieron.

Salieron al pasillo y echaron a correr. Ingrid le envió un patronus a su novio, diciéndole que fuera directamente con Lyra a la torre. Tardaron el tiempo justo en llegar. Leah cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo. Necesitaba llegar allí cuanto antes, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a Dan. Sentía una fuerte punzada en el estómago y muchísimo miedo. Le habían afectado los anteriores ataques, especialmente el de Jane, pero aquello… Estaba aterrada. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a su mellizo en el suelo, sin varita, respirando entrecortadamente y con un moratón en la mejilla.

\- Dan.

Quiso correr hacia él, pero Matt la detuvo en el último momento. El chico levantó la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de su hermana.

\- Leah. – Murmuró.

\- Vaya, mira quién aparece. – Amber lanzó una carcajada al verlos a todos. – Pero si el grupito casi al completo ha venido. ¿Qué tal, Potter?

\- Creo que te dejé claro el otro día que te mantuvieras alejada de mi familia.

\- Ya te dije que no lo haría. – Ella sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Dónde está Alex?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermanito? – Lo señaló con la cabeza. – El pobre lleva un rato intentando bajarla.

\- ¿Bajarla? – Instintivamente Ingrid miró hacia arriba y no pudo contener un grito de horror. Un movimiento en falso y su amiga caería desde la torre.

\- ¡Ingrid!

Orion llegó corriendo justo en aquel instante, seguido por Lyra.

\- ¡Vaya, los que faltaban!

\- ¿Estás bien? – El rubio cogió a su novia de la cintura de forma protectora y la examinó rápidamente.

\- Yo sí, pero Alex… - Negó con la cabeza, nerviosa.

\- Creo que a tu novia le ha podido la impresión, Malfoy, aunque después de lo que le pasó no es de extrañar.

\- Esto es conmigo, no con ellos, McLaggen, déjalos. – Dijo Leah, avanzando lentamente hacia la otra chica con la varita preparada.

\- No te creas tan importante, es con todos.

Lanzó un hechizo que Leah consiguió parar y, de repente, todos comenzaron a luchar. Dan buscó su varita a tientas y se puso de pie, justo a tiempo para parar un _locomotor mortis_ que iba hacia él. Intercambiaron hechizos sin descanso ni tregua durante unos largos minutos. Estaban prácticamente igualados en número, por lo que aquello eran prácticamente duelos. Siguieron luchando durante un rato, separándose unos de otros, luchando como si todo dependiera de esa noche. Hasta que, de repente, alguien lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la cuerda que sujetaba a Alex se rompiera. Todo pasó muy rápido a partir de ese momento. Dan dejó su duelo – evitando una maldición que iba directa a él por apenas unos milímetros – y salió corriendo para coger a la chica, al igual que Ingrid. La pelirroja cayó unos metros, completamente desmayada, hasta que consiguieron atraparla, casi por los pelos. Dan la agarró con fuerza y la metió dentro de la terraza. La morena lo ayudó y la sentó con la espalda apoyada en la baranda.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró, aliviado. – Ingrid, ¿puedes sacarla de aquí? Os abriré un pasillo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Bien, pues cuando…

Dan no pudo terminar la frase. A su lado hubo una pequeña explosión y parte de la baranda desapareció.

\- ¡Corre! – Le gritó a la chica, al ver que un par de varitas los apuntaban. – ¡Sal de aquí, yo me encargo!

La Hufflepuff cargó a su amiga en su hombro y, con la varita alzada y lanzando hechizos, empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ingrid, yo te abro paso! – Exclamó Orion, derribando a un encapuchado.

\- ¡No iréis a ninguna parte! – Exclamó Amber al ver a la chica.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – Leah aumentó la intensidad de sus ataques. Ya la había derrotado en el duelo, podía volver a hacerlo. Amber palideció al notar como cada vez le costaba más repeler los ataques de la otra. – No podréis con nosotros.

\- Esto es solo una prueba, Potter. Ya nos veremos en un campo de batalla real. – Un último ataque y las dos dejaron de luchar por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Me marcho, pero te dejo un regalito.

Agitó la varita y desapareció, llevándose consigo al resto, y creando una especie de onda expansiva. La mayor de los Potter escuchó un grito. Dan. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el lugar en el que lo había visto por última vez, junto al hueco en la baranda, pero no estaba.

\- ¡Dan! – Gritó, desesperada. No podía haberse caído, por Merlín, no.

Corrió hacia allí y miró hacia abajo, con el corazón en un puño. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba agarrado del saliente. Hizo un sencillo _Wingardium leviosa_ y lo subió de nuevo. Cayó entonces de rodillas al suelo, notando como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la abandonaban, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al comprobar que estaba a salvo. Por un momento se le había parado el corazón y encogido el estómago. Se había puesto en lo peor. Su mellizo se agachó junto a ella y se abrazaron.

\- Por Merlín, creía… creía… - No pudo terminar la frase y él no dejó que lo hiciera.

\- Tienes que dejar de ver a Chad, Leah. – Murmuró en su oído, haciendo que ella se tensara. – Me ha engañado, me dijo que Alex y tú estaríais a salvo y mira esto.

\- Lo sabes.

\- No te hagas la sorprendida.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – Se separaron, pero ella fijó la vista en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- Hicimos un trato, se suponía que nada de esto iba a pasar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Fíjate lo que vale su palabra, no puedes fiarte de él.

\- Dan…

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Un año, más o menos. – Confesó.

\- Eres una inconsciente, Leah. – Suspiró y volvió a abrazarla. – No puedo decidir por ti, pero no quiero que lo veas más. Es peligroso.

\- Lo haré, pero por favor, no le digas nada de esto a los demás, no quiero que lo sepan. – Le rogó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo quiero y no soportaría que le pasara algo malo. – Lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos. – Por favor.

\- Está bien. – Accedió él finalmente, después de meditarlo durante unos segundos. No se esperaba aquella confesión por parte de su hermana.

Ambos se levantaron por fin y se reunieron con los demás. Lyra se sujetaba el brazo derecho y tenía la mano llena de sangre.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo, antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera preguntarle. – Me curaré en cuanto estemos en algún cuarto.

\- Deberíamos llevar a Alex a un lugar tranquilo para que pueda descansar. – Sugirió Jane. – No creo que despertarla ahora mismo sea buena idea.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto. – Respondió Dan con decisión antes de cogerla en brazos. Le dedicó una mirada preocupada. No sabía qué le habían hecho antes de que él llegara.

\- Pues vamos para allá. – Murmuró Leah. Sabía que cuando volviera a la Torre de Gryffindor tendría que hablar con Chad y terminar con él así que, cuanto más tiempo tardara, mejor.


	52. Chapter 50

\- _Enervate._

Alex abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de Dan, a escasos centímetros de ella. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició su mejilla lentamente.

\- Hola.

No contestó, ni le dejó decir nada más. Se incorporó un poco, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo besó con fuerza. Él se dejó llevar, enredó una mano en su pelo y se pegó más a ella. Deslizó la otra mano hacia la parte baja de su espalda, levantándola un poco para poder besarla mejor mientras ella deslizaba las suyas por sus hombros.

\- Chicos… - Matt carraspeó, un poco incómodo, pero ellos lo ignoraron y continuaron besándose.

\- Está bien, creo que necesitan un poco de intimidad. – Leah señaló la puerta y todos empezaron a salir. – Voy a atrancar la puerta y a hacer un par de hechizos silenciadores, por si acaso. Os esperamos abajo, pero tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis.

La chica cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó junto a los demás mientras su hermano y la pelirroja seguían en su propia burbuja. Solo cuando estuvieron solos, se atrevieron a hablar.

\- Cuando te vi ahí… - Murmuró Dan, entre besos, - colgada, inconsciente, pasé tantísimo miedo… Te quiero, Alex.

\- Y yo a ti. – Ella empezó a quitarle la camiseta y a repartir besos por su cuello. – Joder, creía que no iba a volver a verte, Dan.

\- ¿Te han… te han hecho algo más? – Le preguntó, besando su clavícula y deshaciéndose de su blusa.

\- Solo el _desmaius_. – Contestó, descendiendo hasta alcanzar el botón de sus vaqueros, sin dejar de repartir besos por su cara y su cuello. Él separó sus labios de ella un instante, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres…?

\- Sí. – Volvió a besarlo. – Casi te pierdo esta noche, no sé qué va a ser de nosotros a partir de ahora, ni si vamos a sobrevivir lo que queda de curso. – Él acarició su estómago con delicadeza y ella sonrió. – Hagámoslo.

Volvieron a besarse, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel del otro, deshaciéndose de la ropa que les quedaba. Todo parecía tan natural en ese momento que a ambos les sorprendió lo mucho que les había costado llegar hasta ese punto. El chico mordió el labio de su novia y ella gimió un poco. Y entonces, una idea cruzó velozmente su mente. Alex tenía razón, no sabían cuánto tiempo les quedaba juntos y, después de estar a punto de perderla esa noche, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un minuto más para preguntarle eso. Sin importarle el momento y casi sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, formuló la pregunta, con un nudo en el pecho.

\- Alex, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? – Ella lo paró, con la respiración entrecortada. – ¿Esto es… es en serio?

\- Sí. – Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. – Alexandra Catherine Bones, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

* * *

Los demás esperaban abajo, en los sillones y sofás de la vacía Sala Común de Slytherin. Habían curado la herida de Lyra y ahora solo esperaban. Jane había recuperado su libro y leía un poco, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Matt, que acariciaba su pelo con dulzura; Orion e Ingrid hablaban en susurros y las dos Gryffindor estaban sentadas la una junto a la otra, en silencio. No se movieron hasta que escucharon unos pasos. Alex y Dan aparecieron cogidos de la mano y no pudieron evitar ponerse completamente rojos al ver las miradas divertidas que los demás les dedicaron.

\- No sé si quiero preguntar, pero… - Leah enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano de forma interrogante.

\- Cállate. – Él apartó la mirada y ella lanzó una carcajada. No necesitaba nada más para saber la respuesta.

\- Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre. – Se secó un par de lágrimas imaginarias al mismo tiempo que los demás empezaban a reír y ellos se ponían todavía más rojos (si es que eso era posible).

\- Muy graciosa, princesita.

\- Como siempre. – Arrugó un poco la nariz y Dan finalmente también sonrió. No podía enfadarse después de todo lo que había pasado en aquella habitación.

Carraspeó un poco y Alex le apretó la mano, tratando de infundirle ánimo.

\- Tenemos algo que anunciar.

\- No hace falta que lo contéis, todos lo hemos deducido ya.

\- No es eso, Matthew. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír de nuevo. – Alex y yo vamos a casarnos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Los otros seis los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaces de creerse aquello y ellos dos empezaron a reír. Se esperaban esa reacción.

\- Después de lo que ha pasado esta noche nos hemos dado cuenta de que, quizás, no nos quede mucho tiempo juntos. – Empezó a explicar Alex.

\- Así que, bueno, se me pasó la idea por la cabeza y decidí proponerle matrimonio. – Dan sonrió. – Y ella ha dicho que sí.

\- Queremos casarnos en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts, pero no queremos que lo sepa nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Podéis decir algo ya. – Murmuró Dan, nervioso por la falta de reacción.

\- Estáis locos. – Leah se puso de pie, con una sonrisa, y los abrazó a ambos. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos.

\- Y yo también. – Ingrid se puso de pie y también los abrazó. – ¡Qué ganas de boda!

\- Estáis como cabras, pero bueno, si vosotros sois felices, yo me alegro. – Matt les guiñó el ojo desde su sitio y la rubia les sonrió. – No son buenos tiempos para dejar pasar las oportunidades. Tenemos que aprovechar lo que tenemos.

El chico besó a Jane con dulzura y ella se sonrojó un poco. Cuando levantó de nuevo la vista, se dio cuenta de que Leah lo miraba y él entendió lo que quería decirle sin necesidad de palabras. Asintió y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, pidiéndole que fuera ella quien hablara primero.

\- Pues Matt y yo tenemos un regalo de boda adelantado para ti, Dan. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él frunció el ceño y ella se encogió de hombros. – Es una confesión más bien.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- Nada. De hecho, eso es lo que tenemos que decir. Que no hemos hecho nada, nunca nos acostamos.

\- Sorpresa. – Matt lanzó una carcajada al ver que el otro chico se había quedado petrificado. – No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

\- Me estáis diciendo que, después de tanto tiempo metiéndoos conmigo por eso, ¿no era verdad?

\- No. – La morena se mordió el labio. – No salió bien la cosa, pero te enfadaste tanto que no pudimos evitarlo.

\- Os juro que no sé qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos…

\- Somos tu mejor amigo y tu hermana, creo que adorarnos es el término que buscas. – Replicó el chico.

\- No os lanzo una maldición porque no quiero quedarme sin padrino de bodas. – Murmuró, todavía incrédulo.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino? – Matt sonrió, orgulloso, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que el otro negaba con la cabeza.

\- Tú no, ella. – Miró a su melliza, que había abierto mucho los ojos. – ¿Serás mi padrino, Leah?

\- ¡Sí, claro que sí! – Volvió a abrazarlo, dando saltos. – Pero, si algún día me caso, tú tendrás que ser mi dama de honor.

\- Trato hecho.

\- Espera, ¿un chico puede ser dama de honor? – Lyra frunció el ceño. – ¿Vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo para el vestido?

\- Muy graciosa, Lyra.

\- Es que todavía no os había dicho nada. – La rubia rió. – Me alegro chicos, seguro que es una gran boda y que seréis muy felices durante muchísimos años.

\- Eso esperamos. – Dan sonrió. – Aún así, Matt tienes que ser uno de mis padrinos obligatoriamente y, Orion, tú también.

\- Será un placer. – Dijo el chico, sonriendo.

\- Y, bueno, Ingrid es evidente que te quiero como mi dama de honor principal. – Continuó Alex.

\- Lo haré encantada.

\- Y, Jane y Lyra, ¿os gustaría ser también mis damas? – Les dedicó una sonrisa un poco tímida y ellas dos asintieron rápidamente.

\- Será genial. – Dijo Jane. – ¡Por fin una noticia alegre! Al menos ahora tendremos algo más entretenido que hacer después de clase.

\- ¿Vais a planear la boda con nosotros? – El menor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por favor, no os casáis solo vosotros, ahora mismo es como si todos nos casáramos, hermanito.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas antes de empezar a hablar de todos los detalles: el lugar, la fecha, la ropa… Por fin una noticia les traía un poco de ilusión.

* * *

A Leah no le sorprendió encontrarse a Chad esperándola en un sillón. Lyra se marchó sin decir prácticamente nada, dejándolos solos. El chico se levantó entonces, pero ella negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- No te acerques a mí. – Murmuró.

\- Leah… - Chad suspiró y sacó su varita. Lanzó un _muffliato_ a su alrededor antes de atreverse a seguir hablando. – Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Lo dices tú? – Ella lanzó una carcajada irónica. – No quiero volver a verte más.

\- No tenía ni idea.

\- Ya claro.

\- Leah, tienes que creerme, no me han avisado, lo han planeado todo sin mí. – Por el tono de su voz, ella supo que no mentía, pero no podía seguir con él. No después de lo de Dan.

\- Puede que no supieras esto, pero sí lo de Jane e Ingrid y no hiciste nada, no moviste ni un solo dedo. ¿Por qué debería creer que este ataque habría sido distinto? ¿Por un trato que hicisteis mi hermano y tú?

\- No quería que esto pasara. Alex es una buena chica y yo jamás he querido hacerte daño.

\- Deja de repetir eso, siempre dices lo mismo, una y otra vez: "no quiero hacerte daño", "jamás permitiría que te dañaran", pero sigues con ellos y eso me hace cada vez más daño porque sé que podrías ahorrarme todo el sufrimiento.

\- Si lo hubiera sabido, lo habría parado.

\- No lo habrías hecho, ambos lo sabemos. – Bajó la mirada y trató de mantenerse serena. No quería montar un espectáculo. – Acabar con los muggles es lo único que te preocupa.

\- Claro que no. – Quiso añadir que ella era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, que siempre lo sería, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. – Leah, por favor…

\- No, Chad, no. – Él intentó acercarse a ella y apoyar una mano en su brazo, pero la morena volvió a retroceder. – No me toques.

\- Por favor.

\- No insistas. – Negó con la cabeza y a duras penas logró contener las lágrimas. – Esta noche casi matáis a Alex y Dan, he visto a mi hermano colgando de la Torre de Astronomía, agarrándose a un saliente a duras penas. ¡Dan casi muere por vuestra culpa! – No pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y Chad tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía verla así, no soportaba saber que aquello era su culpa. – Puede que no supieras nada de lo de esta noche, pero me da igual. Esto, sea lo que sea lo que tenemos, se ha acabado, Chad. Para siempre.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – Volvió a mirarla y trató de acercarse otra vez. Quería abrazarla hasta que se calmara, quería decirle que al final todo saldría bien y pedirle que no lo dejara nunca, pero ella volvió a retroceder.

\- Claro que lo hago. - Bajó el tono de voz sin poder evitarlo. – Esto es una guerra, Chad. Ambos sabemos lo que nos espera cuando salgamos de aquí, lo que se espera de nosotros. Elegimos nuestros bandos hace mucho tiempo y esto tenía que acabar tarde o temprano. Elijo terminar ahora.

\- Pero Leah, yo… - Quiso decirle que la quería, pero tampoco fue capaz. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué, de repente, estaba tan aterrado? – Yo no quiero dejarlo.

\- No te estoy dando a elegir. – Contestó ella. Por un instante había pensado que iba a decirle que la quería y su corazón se había saltado un latido, pero solo había sido una ilusa. Claro que no iba a decírselo.

\- Dame una última oportunidad.

\- ¿Para qué? – Lanzó una carcajada. – No vas a dejarlos a ellos, ni yo abandonaré a mi familia. Esto está condenado aunque, quizás, dices eso solo porque no quieres que tu misión se complique.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no es nada de eso.

\- Ahora mismo no sé nada de ti, Chad. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me voy a mi cuarto.

\- Por favor, no te vayas.

\- No insistas.

Empezó a andar hacia las escaleras, pero él la detuvo. La cogió del brazo y la acercó a él, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. El chico vio que sus pestañas estaban cubiertas de pequeñas gotitas y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla lentamente. Tenía que besarla.

\- Chad, por favor. – Su voz sonó casi suplicante y él se detuvo. – No hagas esto todavía más difícil para mí.

La soltó y dejó caer su brazo. No se había parado a pensar que aquello tampoco era fácil para ella. La dejó marchar sin decir nada más. Leah subió rápidamente las escaleras y él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, impotente, con un fuerte nudo en el estómago. Si alguien lo hubiera avisado de aquel ataque y él hubiera podido pararlo…, pero no se lo habían dicho ni a él, ni a Ryan. Amber había hecho un buen trabajo y había conseguido por fin lo que quería. Separarlos a Leah y a él para siempre.


	53. Chapter 51

Fue la primera vez que Leah dejó que la vieran hundida. Intentó actuar con normalidad, no quería darle esa satisfacción ni a Chad, ni a nadie de aquel grupo, pero fue incapaz. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente – después de pasar gran parte de la noche llorando hecha un ovillo en su cama –, se sentó en un sitio junto a la puerta, sola. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería que le preguntaran. Chad la miraba desde su sitio, preocupado. Él tampoco estaba bien y todos podían apreciarlo, apenas había logrado pegar ojo y no había desayunado nada. Era incapaz de creer que la había perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Vas a decirme ya qué te pasa o voy a tener que seguir insistiendo? – Le preguntó Ryan por octava vez aquella mañana.

\- Te voy a dar un consejo: nunca te enamores de una chica del bando contrario porque acabarás herido. – Murmuró finalmente, tras meditarlo unos instantes.

\- O sea que Leah y tú habéis roto.

\- No estábamos saliendo, - Suspiró y enterró la cara entre las manos. – pero sí.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Todo ha sido por culpa de ese ataque, si hubiera podido detenerlo…

\- No te tortures, no lo sabíamos, nadie nos informó. – Trató de consolarlo el otro. – Además, esto habría pasado tarde o temprano.

\- Había empezado a tener esperanza, Ryan, creía que encontraríamos la forma de solucionarlo, que lograríamos salir adelante. – Negó con la cabeza. – Estas relaciones son imposibles así que hazme caso y no se te ocurra fijarte en nadie de esa familia, por tu propio bienestar.

\- Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo.

Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con chulería, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar a cierta pequeña rubia. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de arriba abajo al pensar en ella. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan… borde y eso lo tenía completamente fascinado, pero debía desechar esos pensamientos rápidamente. No solo era del bando enemigo, sino que apenas era una cría, no podía fijarse en ella.

\- Conozco esa mirada. – Chad sonrió levemente. – Estás jodido, amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien de verdad?

\- Dan, deja de ser tan pesado, ambos sabemos que tenía que hacerlo. – Leah suspiró. – Además, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Porque llevas una semana sin salir de la cama y no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estás hecha polvo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Porque soy tu hermano y estoy preocupado por ti. – Se sentó en el colchón junto a ella y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con delicadeza. – Leah, sé que ahora duele, pero entiendes por qué te pedí hacer esto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- No quiero verte así.

\- No puedo dejar de quererle en unos días, Dan. – Se incorporó un poco. – Justo por esto no quería enamorarme.

\- Me resulta muy raro que admitas así que lo quieres. – Murmuró él.

\- Solo lo sabes tú, no se lo he dicho a nadie más, ni siquiera él lo sabe. – La morena negó con la cabeza. – Pero tienes razón, no puedo seguir así eternamente, tengo que empezar a salir y volver a ser la de siempre. – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su hermano enarcó una ceja. – Debería pedirle salir a cierto compañero de habitación tuyo que no deja de mirarme cuando voy a verte.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Dan se cruzó de brazos. – Lo primero, no me refería a esto cuando decía que tenías que salir del bache y, lo segundo, ¿cuál de ellos es?

\- Lo de ser sobreprotector conmigo nunca te ha funcionado, no sé si eres consciente de ello.

\- No puedo dejar que los tíos vayan aprovechándose de mi hermana. – Contestó, haciendo que ella lanzara una carcajada.

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguno podría aprovecharse de mí? – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Deberías proteger más bien a tus amigos de mí.

\- Leah.

\- ¿Qué?

Miró a su melliza a los ojos y vio en ellos todo lo que ella no decía pero él sabía. Vio las horas de sueño perdidas, las comidas que se había saltado, lo mucho que le estaba costando superar aquello. Había querido decirle que no lo hiciera, que aquella no era la solución, que lo empeoraría todo, pero en ese instante supo que no podía hacerlo, que aquellos eran sus métodos y que, si Leah era feliz tratando de levantar cabeza saliendo con chicos de forma compulsiva, él no podía decir nada.

\- Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendré, tranquilo. – Lo abrazó con fuerza y él suspiró. – Y, por cierto, es Jack.

\- Maldito. – Masculló por lo bajo. – Sabía que aquel día le había pillado siguiéndote con la mirada al salir del Gran Comedor por mucho que él lo negara.

\- No le hagas nada, anda. – La chica se apoyó en su hombro, con una sonrisa, y él rodeó los suyos con su brazo.

\- Ya veremos. – Dan sonrió. – Quizás le pida algo a Gideon, no sé. Una pequeña advertencia.

\- Eres imposible, hermanito.

\- Es genético. – El Slytherin miró su reloj y suspiró. – Tenemos que irnos, llegamos tarde ya.

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto.

\- Venga, los demás también tienen que saberlo. – Insistió Dan. – Lo del otro día fue muy grave, Alex y yo estuvimos a punto de morir. De todas formas no vamos a decirles que se unan a nosotros, solo los avisamos de lo que pasa para que puedan estar preparados.

\- Pero Cassie, Gideon y Theo son demasiado pequeños como para escuchar eso.

\- No lo son tanto, puede que para ellos sea más difícil de comprender, pero también deben saberlo.

\- Lo sé, pero solo se asustarán.

\- Es un riesgo que debemos correr. – Le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y tenderle una mano. – Vamos, Le-Anne.

\- Nadie me había llamado así desde que murió la bisabuela Anne. – Sonrió de medio lado y aceptó su mano.

\- Me ha apetecido hacerlo.

\- Te quiero mucho y te lo digo muy poco.

\- Yo a ti también. – El chico sonrió. – Y no te preocupes, ya lo sé.

* * *

Cuando los mellizos llegaron a la Sala de las Menesteres ya estaban todos allí – los tres Malfoy mayores, Theo, Gideon, las gemelas, Marianne, Adèle, Kate y Remus –.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Lyra, aunque le dedicó un gesto de apoyo a su amiga. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando, aunque no sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Conociendo a Leah, habría sido capaz de dejar a Chad para que no le pasara nada parecido a lo de Alex.

\- Ha sido culpa mía. – Murmuró ella. – He entretenido a Dan más de la cuenta.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que ya habéis llegado y podéis explicarnos qué pasa. – Dijo Remus con una media sonrisa. – No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo una agenda muy ocupada.

\- ¿Cosas de profesor o es que cierta persona te tiene atado en corto, Remusín?

\- ¡Leah! – Exclamó, poniéndose rojo. – Tengo planes y ya está.

\- Eso es que es la segunda opción. – Murmuró Orion, lo que hizo que el otro chico se pusiera aún más rojo y muchos de los presentes (todos los que sabían lo de Angela) estallaran en carcajadas.

\- ¿Te sientes tan marginado como yo, Gideon?

\- Probablemente, Theo. Debería darles vergüenza.

\- Con lo geniales que somos.

\- Desde luego, somos los reyes de Hogwarts.

\- Unos flipados es lo que sois. – Cassie sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Lo sabes y no nos lo cuentas nuestra querida Cassie? – Cada uno se colocó a un lado de ella, que negaba con la cabeza tratando de contener la risa. Se cruzaron de brazos y la miraron con un poco de chulería, enarcando una ceja.

\- Aunque lo supiera no os lo diría, pero no es el caso.

\- Es una larga historia. – Los cortó el mayor de los Lupin. – Ya os enteraréis tarde o temprano. Y ahora venga, contadnos.

\- ¿Queréis que empiece yo? – Preguntó Jane.

Los demás asintieron y ella empezó a relatar lo que había estado sucediendo aquellos últimos meses desde su ataque hasta lo que había pasado apenas unos días antes en la Torre de Astronomía. Los demás fueron abriendo más y más los ojos conforme iban escuchando. Marianne y Adèle tuvieron que sentarse, demasiado impresionadas. Cuando la rubia terminó su relato, todos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir. Remus se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa y se dejó caer en un sillón.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

\- No podíamos. – Contestó Leah por todos. – Creíamos que, cuanto menos supierais, más seguros estaríais, pero las cosas se han descontrolado.

\- Lo de Dan y Alex es muy grave, tenemos que denunciarlos a los aurores. – Insistió el profesor. – No entiendo por qué no lo habéis hecho ya.

\- Porque teníamos que hacérselo pagar. – Dan se encogió de hombros. – Y no, no vamos a decírselo a nadie, ni vosotros tampoco.

\- Solo os lo hemos dicho para que empecéis a tener mucho cuidado. – Añadió Lyra.

\- No podéis esperar que no hagamos nada. Soy un profesor, mi deber es proteger esta escuela, si hay miembros infiltrados debo decírselo al director.

\- Por eso mismo no os vamos a decir quiénes son. – Insistió la Gryffindor. – Lo sentimos, Remus, pero esto es personal.

\- Pero es peligroso.

\- Lo sabemos, pero estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos. – Leah se acercó a él y se sentó en el brazo del sillón. – Remus, me conoces perfectamente, sabes que voy a seguir con esto y ninguno de nosotros quiere que me expulsen. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el director? Una más y estoy en la calle.

\- ¿Otra vez tratando de chantajearme? – Enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo.

\- No, solo te explico lo que pasaría si lo contaras. Estaríamos los cinco fuera de aquí y el Ministerio nos investigaría.

\- Dan y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que iremos al Ministerio cuando ya hayamos terminado el curso. Les contaremos entonces la verdad y actuaremos como testigos. Alex y Matt vendrán con nosotros y Leah, si quiere, también.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo esta rápidamente. No sabía que habían estado hablando de eso aunque, la verdad, llevaba desde su pelea con Chad un poco desconectada del tema.

\- Esto es una locura. – Murmuró Marianne, atrayendo las miradas de todos.

\- Ya han atacado gente fuera, esto era solo cuestión de tiempo. – Dijo Fleur, con la mirada perdida. – Todos sabéis lo de mi madre. Vivo con miedo desde que me enteré de todo estas Navidades y nunca me separo de mi varita.

\- Yo tampoco. – Dijo su hermana. – Me alegra mucho que nos lo hayáis contado.

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada? – Preguntó Adèle. – ¿No queréis que os ayudemos?

\- Nos las apañamos bien y no queremos que sufráis ningún daño. – Contestó Jane.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! – Protestó Cassie. – Sé que puedo echaros una mano, ¿por qué no me dejáis?

\- Porque no Cassie, esto es demasiado peligroso, ya te dijimos que eras demasiado pequeña para inmiscuirte en estos asuntos. – Dijo su hermano con firmeza. Apretó un poco los labios antes de suspirar. – No queremos que hagáis nada, solo que tengáis muchísimo cuidado. Las cosas no van a ser fáciles a partir de ahora.

\- Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles. – Remus se levantó. – Tenéis que prometerme que iréis en verano al Ministerio y lo contaréis todo.

\- Lo haremos.

\- Entonces, supongo que os haré caso, pero no os acostumbréis que soy el mayor y vuestro profesor. – Se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento. – ¿Y qué pasa con Angela?

\- ¿Quién es Angela? – Murmuró Gideon.

\- ¿Qué Angela? – Preguntó Theo.

\- Oh, por Merlín. – Cassie abrió mucho los ojos y los dos chicos la miraron. – Luego os lo cuento.

\- Mientras no se entere nadie estará bien, Remus. – Le aseguró Dan con una sonrisa. – De todas formas, dile que tenga cuidado y nosotros intentaremos echarle un ojo.

\- Yo me encargo, no os preocupéis. – Dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien, confío en vosotros.

Casi sin darse cuenta, todos empezaron a abrazarse y acabaron hechos una piña en mitad de la sala. Necesitaban aquello, confiar los unos en los otros, desahogarse y seguir adelante juntos.


	54. Chapter 52

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – Le preguntó Alex a su novio mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Un poco, aunque no debería. – Dan suspiró. – Sé que voy a perder.

\- No tiene por qué. – La pelirroja sonrió y lo cogió de la mano. – Eres muy bueno, no te infravalores.

\- Bueno, las apuestas no son muy favorables…

\- No te creas, hay bastante gente que ha apostado por ti. – Trató de animarlo. – Jane, Ingrid, yo…

\- Creo que solo vosotras tres. – El Slytherin sonrió. – Y sé que lo habéis hecho para que no me desanime, sois demasiado buenas.

\- No, lo hemos hecho porque sabemos que tienes posibilidades. Leah es buenísima, pero tú no te quedas atrás, lo único que necesitas es una buena estrategia y tú eres bueno en eso, ella es mucho más impulsiva que tú.

\- Bueno, a ver qué pasa.

Dan tomó aire antes de entrar a la clase, donde ya estaban prácticamente todos sus compañeros. Su melliza le dedicó una media sonrisa desde el otro extremo, donde estaba hablando con Lyra tratando de tranquilizarse ella también. No iba a ser un combate fácil para ninguno de los dos Potter.

\- Buenos días a todos. – El profesor Watt entró a clase con una amplia sonrisa. Hasta él estaba emocionado por ese duelo. – Señor y señorita Potter, por favor, ¿podrían venir al centro de la clase?

\- Suerte. – Susurró Lyra.

\- Bien, conocen las normas perfectamente y saben lo que hay que hacer. – Dijo. – Sé que será un buen duelo, chicos. Supongo que sus padres estarán apostando para saber quién de ustedes ganará.

\- Probablemente. – Leah sonrió. Les enviarían un patronus en cuanto terminaran.

\- Está bien, cuando quieran pueden empezar.

El hombre se retiró y los mellizos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos deseándose suerte mutuamente pero, al mismo tiempo, picándose un poco. Hicieron una reverencia y prepararon sus varitas, listos para el ataque. La primera en hacer un movimiento fue Leah. La Gryffindor lanzó un _desmaius_ que su hermano desvió con un simple _protego_ antes de lanzarle un _expelliarmus_. La chica se echó hacia el lado y sonrió antes de contraatacar. Aumentaron el ritmo de los hechizos y comenzaron a desplazarse por el centro del aula. Se acercaban y alejaban, giraban, esquivaban ataques y trataban de despistar al otro – con poco éxito, ya que ambos se conocían demasiado bien – con movimientos en falso.

- _Locomotor morti_ s.

Dan cayó al suelo, pero no soltó la varita. Giró sobre sí mismo y consiguió colgar bocabajo a su hermana, que también se aferró a la varita con fuerza y no la soltó. Los demás miraban el combate muy entretenidos, era uno de los mejores que habían visto en todo el curso.

\- _Desmaius_ – Gritó Leah con todas sus fuerzas.

\- _Protego._

\- _Desmaius._ – Repitió ella, sin darle tiempo a su mellizo a volver a protegerse.

El rayo le dio de lleno y él se desmayó abriendo, por fin, la mano. Leah cayó al suelo de golpe y se frotó el hombro.

\- Auch, que golpe. – Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa. Se acercó a su hermano y, tras deshacer ambos hechizos, le tendió la mano. – Buen duelo, enano.

\- Te la pienso devolver en la final de quidditch, princesita. – Respondió él, aceptándola para poder ponerse de pie. Abrazó a su hermana y ambos empezaron a reír. – Enhorabuena, Leah.

\- Gracias, Dan.

\- Pues ya tenemos a nuestra primera finalista. – El profesor Watt se acercó a ellos. – La señorita Potter se enfrentará al ganador del duelo de la próxima semana entre el señor Crawford y el señor Fortescue.

La morena sonrió de forma nerviosa y sus ojos buscaron sin querer a Chad, que la miraba. Al darse cuenta de que ella lo había visto, sonrió levemente, aunque bajó la mirada sin poder evitarlo. La chica sintió un nudo en el estómago. No quería tener que enfrentarse a él, a lo mejor debía haber perdido aquel duelo. Dan, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Sabía que aquello no era fácil y que todavía le dolía, pero no iba a dejar que su hermana volviera a caer en los brazos de Chad. Ya se había equivocado una vez al darle un voto de confianza, no iba a dejarse engañar de nuevo.

\- Venga, vamos, tenemos que enviarles un patronus a papá y mamá.

La Gryffindor asintió y los dos salieron de la clase, seguidos por el resto de alumnos. Fueron hasta un rincón apartado y el Slytherin sacó su varita.

\- _Expecto patronum._ – Un precioso lince apareció y él empezó a hablar. – Hola mamá, hola papá. Todo está bien, tranquilos, solo os mandamos esto porque acabamos de terminar el duelo y la princesita ha ganado, así que Leah es la primera finalista y, todos sabemos, acabará ganando el campeonato. Os queremos y tenemos muchísimas ganas de veros.

Hizo un movimiento de mano y el animal de luz salió corriendo. La morena suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

\- Creo que mamá le debe ahora mismo dinero a papá.

* * *

\- ¡Dame mi dinero, James Sirius! – Lizzy extendió la mano y su marido suspiró. – Sin excusas, he ganado esta apuesta.

\- No puedo creerme todavía que apostaras contra Leah, cuñado. – Comentó Caro, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos.

\- Dan es más como yo cuando pelea, es un buen duelista y mide bien sus ataques.

\- Y por eso mismo era obvio que Leah iba a ganar, lucha como yo. – La morena sonrió con autosuficiencia. – ¿Cuándo has podido ganarme, Jamie?

\- Algún día, Elizabeth.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Puso los ojos en blanco y él sonrió casi sin querer. – Pero ahora quiero mi premio y con intereses a ser posible.

\- ¿Y qué clases de intereses quiere la señorita?

\- Eso ya lo dejo a tu elección, pero creo que sabes perfectamente lo que quiero.

Él negó con la cabeza pero, finalmente, sacó cinco galeones de su bolsillo y se los dio antes de besarla, lo que hizo que todos los presentes pusieran los ojos en blanco. Aquellos dos nunca cambiarían.

* * *

\- ¿Está libre este sitio?

Ryan no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero cuando Cassie levantó la mirada de su libro y sus ojos se cruzaron algo hizo clic en su cabeza y recordó el principal motivo. La rubia lo miró durante unos instantes y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ves que haya alguien más sentado en esta mesa?

\- Tan simpática como te recordaba. – Comentó él, dejando sus apuntes sobre la mesa.

\- Que esté libre no quiere decir que puedas sentarte, no creo haberte dado mi permiso.

\- La biblioteca es para todos los alumnos, Cassiopeia. – Replicó él.

\- Me gusta estudiar sola, hay más mesas libres, ¿por qué no te vas a alguna de ellas?

\- La compañía es mejor en esta.

\- Creía que pensabas que era una borde. – Dijo ella. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de su hermano y sabía que no podía dejarlo quedarse.

\- Nunca he dicho eso.

\- Lo has insinuado. La mayoría de las veces no necesitamos decir las cosas para que los demás las entiendan.

\- ¿No puedo sentarme entonces?

\- Ya te he dicho que me gusta estudiar sola. – Repitió. – Las demás personas son molestas, odio estudiar acompañada.

\- ¿Y si no te dirijo la palabra en lo que queda de tarde?

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de sentarte conmigo? – Le preguntó la rubia finalmente.

\- No lo sé. – Confesó Ryan.

\- No quiero que te sientes aquí.

\- Por lo que te ha dicho Orion.

\- Entre otras cosas. – Le mantuvo la mirada y él enarcó una ceja.

\- Creo que en realidad te apetece que me quede, sé que te gusta hablar conmigo así que, ¿por qué no olvidas lo que te ha dicho tu hermano y dejas que me siente? Él no tiene por qué enterarse. Me quedaré aquí en frente y guardaré silencio.

\- Espera, ¿por qué dices que sabes que me gusta hablar contigo? ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Le preguntó ella, un poco sorprendida.

\- Bueno, si realmente te molestara teniendo en cuenta lo simpática que eres probablemente me habrías mandado a la mierda ya y te limitarías a ignorarme, pero siempre contestas, da igual lo que diga.

\- Perdona pero yo soy muy educada. Mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeña que, si alguien te habla, tú debes responder.

\- No lo niego, pero no estás siguiendo esta conversación por obligación. – Sonrió y la rubia enarcó ambas cejas. – Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo te tironean un poco las comisuras de los labios. Te cuesta reprimir la sonrisa, especialmente cuando crees que me has desarmado y has ganado la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, Ryan?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Quedarte aquí conmigo. – Aclaró. – Eres uno de los malos, ¿debo suponer que esto entra dentro de vuestros planes?

\- No, claro que no. Ellos no están interesados en ti, eres demasiado pequeña, solo van detrás de Leah, Lyra y los otros.

\- O sea mis hermanos y familia. – Puntualizó ella. – ¿Por qué debo suponer que tú no estás aquí para conseguir información?

\- Porque no lo estoy. – Él se encogió de hombros. Entendía sus reticencias, pero le sorprendía lo desconfiada que podía llegar a ser aquella chica.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

\- Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. – El Gryffindor suspiró. – Lo único que sé es que, desde aquel día que hablamos, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Eres probablemente la chica más impertinente que he conocido jamás y es algo que, en lugar de molestarme como debería, me encanta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó, con una mezcla de duda y miedo.

\- Tampoco lo sé, pero deja que me quede. Prometo no molestarte.

La Ravenclaw lo meditó durante unos instantes. Se suponía que no podía hacer aquello. Él pertenecía al grupo que quería acabar con su familia, no podían convertirse en amigos. Iba a decirle que se marchara pero, entonces, sus ojos se encontraron y aquella respuesta murió en sus labios, cambiándose por otra que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pero te quedarás callado y no me molestarás, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y si viene Orion le dirás que todo esto es culpa tuya y que yo me negué, pero insististe mucho y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar mi sitio porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Lo haré, tranquila.

\- Bien, espero no volver a escucharte lo que queda de tarde.

\- Seré una tumba.


	55. Chapter 53

Jane salió de la clase de Adivinación con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? No entendía qué le pasaba, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse de rellenar aquella estúpida casilla en el examen, ni cómo había olvidado en su dormitorio la carpeta con el borrador de la predicción. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Solo quería encerrarse y llorar, todo su esfuerzo no serviría para nada, se sentía una inútil o, peor aún, se sentía completamente mediocre. Quiso atravesar la Sala Común corriendo, no quería que nadie la viera así, pero las cosas no salieron según lo planeado: Matt, que estaba sentado charlando con sus compañeros de dormitorio, la vio.

\- Jane. – La llamó, pero ella no se detuvo. Aceleró el paso y consiguió agarrar su brazo instantes antes de que llegara a los dormitorios de las chicas. – Jane, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada. – Mintió ella en un murmullo, con la mirada fija en sus pies.

\- Ya claro, no esperes que te crea. – Suspiró. – Ven, vamos a hablar a algún sitio más tranquilo.

La llevó hasta el pasillo y ambos entraron a uno de los pasadizos ocultos. La rubia se sentó en cuanto el chico la soltó y comenzó a sollozar bajito.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Matt se agachó frente a ella y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, aunque ella siguió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Vas a creer que estoy loca…

\- Claro que no, seguro que es algo importante.

\- No, es solo una tontería, bueno, - Sonrió amargamente. – para la mayoría de la gente es solo una tontería, pero no para mí.

\- Cuéntame.

\- Me han dado el último examen que hice de Adivinación y resulta que se me olvidó marcar la casilla de la probabilidad de acierto y, como no me he llevado hoy el borrador con el cálculo, la profesora no me ha dejado rectificarlo y me ha invalidado la pregunta entera. – Explicó.

\- ¿Has suspendido entonces?

\- ¿Qué? – Levantó la cabeza y lo miró horrorizada. – Por supuesto que no.

\- No lo entiendo. – Matt arrugó el ceño, sin entender qué había sucedido entonces.

\- Tengo un Supera las Expectativas.

\- ¿Estás así por un Supera las Expectativas? – El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de creerse aquello. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a la chica?

\- Justo por esto no quería decírtelo, deja de mirarme así, no estoy loca, solo soy perfeccionista y esa nota es… mediocre.

\- Mediocre. – Repitió él.

\- Yo soy extraordinaria, no puedo conformarme con tener lo mismo que los demás, sé que puedo hacerlo mejor y me esfuerzo mucho para lograrlo. Tenía la pregunta bien y me la han invalidado por un estúpido error, ¿sabes? ¡Ha sido mi culpa! Soy una despistada, siempre me lo han dicho, pero nunca me había pasado factura de esta forma.

\- Jane…

\- Ni lo intentes, Matt. – Lo cortó la rubia, consciente de lo que venía ahora. – No vengas ahora con la tontería de "tienes que relajarte". Me tomo la vida muy en serio, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Yo soy así, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Pero quizás podrías intentar…

\- No quiero, ya lo he intentado y nunca ha servido para nada. – Suspiró. – El año pasado acabé en la enfermería porque, al intentar relajarme, no trabajé todo lo que debía y, cuando me di cuenta de todo el trabajo atrasado que tenía y de lo que eso supondría para mi futuro, colapsé.

\- Pero, ¿por qué te pasa eso?

\- Soy una Potter, vivo con una enorme presión sobre los hombros enorme solo por mi apellido y, además, soy lista. Soy extremadamente lista y todos lo saben, así que siempre me han animado a dar lo mejor de mí, desde que era pequeña. ¡No sé cómo mi boggart no es un suspenso!

\- Jane, ya te dije que no tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan.

\- No lo entiendes. – Negó con la cabeza. – Ya no lo hago por ellos, sino por mí. Toda esa presión externa acabó dentro de mí, acabó formando parte de mí y no puedo desprenderme de ella. Si no te presionas, no llegas al máximo y ese es mi objetivo. El máximo. Quiero intentar ser la mejor y hacer algo relevante en el futuro porque sé que puedo lograrlo, que tengo la capacidad. Los segundos son los primeros perdedores y a mí me encanta ganar.

\- Vaya…

\- Sí, ahora pensarás que estoy loca. – Jane suspiró. – Matt, yo soy así. O me aceptas con todo esto o me dejas, pero no puedes cambiarme, ni deberías intentarlo.

\- ¿Tú de verdad eres feliz así?

\- Quiero ser la mejor y eso no se consigue fácilmente. – Sonrió levemente. – Soy así y punto, no le des más vueltas.

\- Es que esto es nuevo para mí. – Él suspiró. – Supongo que sí, te acepto tal y como eres, pero no creas que voy a permitir que estés así. Pienso conseguir que te relajes.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, se me ocurre un plan perfecto que nos incluye a ti, a mí y a la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿qué te parece? – Enarcó una ceja y la chica empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. – Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido.

\- Está bien.

\- Pero ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que terminar un trabajo, tardaré un par de horas.

\- No pasa nada. – Ella se secó las lágrimas. – ¿Podrías decirle a Orion que venga a verme? Necesito hablar un poco con él.

\- Está bien, lo haré. – La besó antes de volver a su Sala Común, todavía un poco preocupado. Jane era capaz de hacer una montaña gigantesca de un minúsculo grano de arena, pero esperaba que, con el tiempo, esa presión poco a poco disminuyera… Y, si no, ya estaba él para recordarle lo perfectamente imperfecta que era.

* * *

Orion no tardó mucho en llegar. En cuanto vio la cara de Matt supo lo que le pasaba a Jane y se apresuró a llegar al pasadizo, donde ella seguía sentada aunque ya no lloraba. Se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó una mano en su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó en un murmullo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y le contó lo mismo que le había contado al otro. El Slytherin suspiró cuando ella terminó el relato y la cogió de la mano.

\- Vale, ha sido una auténtica putada, pero estoy seguro de que todavía puedes remontar esto. Solo es un Supera las Expectativas, no es el fin del mundo.

\- Me conoces perfectamente.

\- Y sé que para ti lo es. – Volvió a suspirar. Jane y él se entendían muy bien, sentían muchas veces las mismas cosas y por eso eran capaces de apoyarse tan bien el uno al otro. – Entiendo cómo te sientes.

\- Lo sé, por eso quería hablar contigo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Orion llevaba bastante tiempo sintiéndose así, concretamente desde que empezó a salir en serio con Ingrid. La quería con locura, pero estaba el pequeño inconveniente de que él era el único Malfoy y todos daban por supuesto que se casaría con una chica cuya familia figurara en los Sagrados 28 – incluso la de su madre estaba, su padre tampoco había sido tan trasgresor, puede que los Weasley hubieran sido considerado "traidores" y que siempre hubieran odiado a los Malfoy, pero aparecían al menos en ese maldito listado – y él iba y se enamoraba de una chica nacida de muggles. Sabía que sus abuelos Ron, Hermione y Astoria se lo tomarían genial, al igual que su madre, pero su padre y su abuelo… Ellos eran otra historia. Quizás su padre no se lo tomaría mal del todo, no era prejuicioso y nunca había juzgado a nadie por su sangre, pero le daba pánico contárselo a su abuelo Draco. Sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, podía haber cambiado después de la guerra, pero aquel fondo siempre estaría ahí, además, estaría vulnerando todos los principios de la familia Malfoy. Ingrid sería la primera nacida de muggles en la historia en llevar ese apellido y él no sabía cómo se lo tomarían muchos.

\- Te diría que tienes que relajarte un poco, pero sé que no me harás caso así que me limitaré a recordarte que puedes con esto y más y que, pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

\- Y yo de ti, no importa qué suceda. – Murmuró ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. – Encontrarás la forma de decírselo a tu abuelo y, si no lo acepta, peor para él que es quien te pierde a ti.

\- Siempre dices eso. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella arrugó la frente. – Cuando sabes que alguien no va a aceptar algo dices que es peor para él, en lugar de tratar de cambiar su opinión.

\- No podemos cambiar la forma de ser de los demás, Orion, deberías saberlo. – Jane se encogió de hombros. – Además, es algo que se dice cuando sabes que hagas lo que hagas nada cambiará, no antes de hacerlo.

\- Supongo que sí. – Se revolvió un poco el pelo antes de seguir hablando. – Me he dado cuenta de que este año estoy diciéndole a todo el mundo todo el tiempo lo mucho que les quiero, ¿sabes? Supongo que será porque me da miedo no poder volver a hacerlo, pero también me he dado cuenta de que a la única que apenas se lo estoy diciendo es a ti.

\- Ya, la verdad es que me he sentido un poco marginada por eso, he llegado a creer que estabas un poco molesto conmigo por algo, pero no quería decírtelo. – Confesó ella. – Sé que esto está siendo una locura y no me gusta molestar.

\- Tú nunca molestas y te quiero.

\- Yo también a ti. – Lo abrazó y ambos sonrieron. – Anda, volvamos a la Sala Común tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y dentro de un rato me voy con Matt a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Por Merlín, no me cuentes esas cosas… - La rubia estalló en carcajadas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y él no pudo evitar enarcar ambas cejas. Desde luego, jamás llegaría a comprender completamente a Jane.

Un rato más tarde, Matt y Jane se dirigían cogidos de la mano hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. La chica ya estaba tranquila y había decidido no agobiarse e intentar ser menos despistada. Sabía que podía lograrlo, solo debía tratar de concentrarse en una única cosa en cada momento, no le hacía falta nada más. El moreno iba contándole lo nervioso que estaba ahora que se aproximaban los ÉXTASIS y las ganas que tenía de jugar la final de quidditch de aquel fin de semana que – estaba seguro – ganarían con una aplastante victoria gracias a Jane, aunque la rubia no estaba tan segura.

\- Leah es muy buena.

\- No tiene nada que hacer contra ti. – Replicó él. – Perdió la snitch contra Marianne, que no es ni la mitad de buena que tú, y ahora que ha roto con Chad no creo que esté completamente centrada.

\- Es quidditch, dará lo mejor de sí misma, quiere ganar su último campeonato como sea y Lyra también.

\- Ya, pero no es únicamente su último campeonato, también es el mío y el de Dan. – Matt puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero, sinceramente, ahora mismo no me apetece seguir hablando de tu prima, ni siquiera del partido.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Jane enarcó una ceja. – ¿Y qué te apetece entonces?

\- Te lo diré cuando lleguemos. – Dijo, aunque no pudo evitar besarla.

Justo entonces llegaron a la puerta de la sala pero, cuando la abrieron, no pudieron evitar lanzar un grito. Leah y Chad se taparon rápidamente, completamente rojos mientras los otros dos negaban con la cabeza y abrían mucho los ojos. Jane miró a su prima, que no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. ¿Qué se había perdido?


	56. Chapter 54

\- Esto tiene una explicación. – Dijo Leah, incorporándose un poco y subiendo las sábanas hasta tapar su cuello.

\- Creía que vosotros dos habíais roto. – Murmuró Jane.

\- No estábamos saliendo así que técnicamente no rompimos, solo dejamos de vernos, pero bueno la cuestión es que sí, dejamos lo que teníamos. – Explicó la morena rápidamente.

\- ¿Pero entonces qué ocurre? – Insistió su prima. - ¿Habéis vuelto?

\- No. – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, aunque no pudieron evitar intercambiar una rápida mirada. – ¿No?

\- Te lo explicaré todo, Jane. – Suspiró. – Lo único que os pido es que no digáis nada de esto a nadie de momento.

\- Quiero que me lo expliques ya.

\- Es que necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis ideas.

\- Me da igual, quiero esa explicación ya. – La Slytherin se cruzó de brazos. – No puedes pedirme que guarde un secreto sin saber la magnitud de este.

\- Jane, te juro que no es un buen momento. – Insistió Leah.

\- ¿En qué estás metida? – Arrugó la frente, consciente de que aquello ocultaba más de lo que a simple vista parecía. Sintió una leve punzada en su estómago. Aquello le daba muy mala espina. – Leah, ¿por qué lo dejasteis?

La Gryffindor bajó la mirada y su prima tuvo que agarrarse a Matt. Había palidecido y es que sus sospechas iban confirmándose poco a poco. No podía ser eso, Chad no podía pertenecer a esa banda, Leah no le haría eso.

\- Dejadnos solas. – Murmuró finalmente la morena.

\- No pienso irme. – Intervino Matt.

\- Necesito hablar con Jane a solas, Matt. – Le pidió Leah. – Por favor.

\- Leah, quizás no deberías…

\- Chad, - Se giró para mirarlo y él suspiró. – tengo que hacerlo.

\- Está bien, supongo. – Miró a la otra pareja. – No tengo ningún inconveniente en levantarme, pero quizás queráis daros la vuelta mientras me visto.

\- Sería un detalle, la verdad. – Añadió la morena.

\- Nada que no haya visto antes. – Murmuró Matt.

\- ¿De verdad crees que es el momento apropiado para esa broma? – Jane lo fulminó con la mirada. – Ve fuera, ahora hablamos.

\- ¿De verdad? – Puso cara de pena y la rubia sonrió levemente.

\- Luego hablamos y no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de ver. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él salió de la sala y la chica se puso de espaldas. – Avisadme cuando pueda darme la vuelta otra vez.

Chad y Leah se vistieron en silencio, intercambiando únicamente algunas miradas de preocupación. Ninguno de ellos se había esperado acabar así el día. La Gryffindor suspiró. Jamás habría pensado que su cita con ese Hufflepuff fuera a acabar tan mal.

* * *

\- Así que ese es el principal motivo por el que no estudio Pociones. – Concluyó el chico con una leve sonrisa. – No quiero volver a acabar pringado de pies a cabezas de sustancias asquerosas.

Leah fingió una sonrisa. Menudo rollo. Llega a saberlo y se niega a aceptar aquella cita. Le habían dicho que era simpático e interesante pero, al parecer, la habían engañado. Asintió sin prestar atención a lo que el chico decía mientras ambos seguían recorriendo lentamente los corredores. Sabía hacia dónde la llevaba, los chicos eran tan predecibles.

\- Creía que no iba a poder conseguir una cita contigo jamás, este año has estado muy ocupada. – Dijo en un momento determinado.

\- ¿Ocupada? – Le preguntó, abriendo la boca por primera vez en toda la tarde y arrugando la frente.

\- Sí, ya sabes, con Crawford. Te ha tenido acaparada todos estos meses, los demás creíamos que ya no íbamos a tener ocasión de pedirte salir.

\- Bueno, por suerte para los demás ya no estamos juntos. – Contestó con cierta ironía.

\- Sí, por suerte.

Habían llegado a uno de los pasillos de la última planta, uno de esos por los que nunca pasaba nadie y al que solo solían ir las parejas. La agarró del brazo y detuvo la marcha.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de salir contigo, Leah.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, muchísimas. – Se acercó un poco a ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. – No te imaginas cuantas. – Se acercó todavía más y ella retrocedió lentamente, aunque él no se dio por vencido. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. – Mintió, andando hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared.

\- ¿Entonces? – La besó y ella apretó los labios con fuerza, negándole el acceso, intentando hacerle entender que no quería eso, que no quería besarlo.

\- No me apetece.

\- Venga, Potter, no seas estrecha. – Insistió él, volviendo a unir sus labios y agarrándole el brazo con más fuerza.

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero. – Leah forcejeó un poco.

\- ¿Te vuelves quisquillosa ahora? – Él negó con la cabeza. – Venga, todos sabemos cómo eres. – Intentó besarla de nuevo y ella le quitó la cara por lo que sus labios acabaron en su mejilla. Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a su oído. – ¿Tanto te ha cambiado Crawford que ya no te abres de piernas ante cualquiera?

La rabia comenzó a correr por las venas de la Gryffindor que cogió su varita y se la clavó en la garganta. El Hufflepuff le dedicó una mirada asustada y la soltó.

\- No te atrevas a repetir eso nunca más. – Le dijo manteniendo un tono de voz sereno que le provocó un escalofrío al chico.

\- Tranquila, Leah, solo era una broma. – Intentó defenderse él.

\- ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga, solo bromeaba, dame una oportunidad. – Le pidió.

\- Creo que ya te ha dicho que no.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar aquella voz. Chad los miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada.

\- Lo que ella haga o deje de hacer ya no es de tu incumbencia, Crawford.

\- No voy a dejar que un niñato le haga daño. – Respondió él mientras avanzaba. Cambió su gesto cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Leah. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Sé arreglármelas.

\- Lo sé. – Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó. – Y ahora largo de aquí o hablaré con el director y le diré lo que estabas diciéndole a Leah. No creo que le haga mucha gracia.

El Hufflepuff masculló algo por lo bajo y se fue, dejándolos a los dos solos en el pasillo cogidos de la mano y sin saber bien qué decir. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde que lo dejaron y no sabían muy bien cómo actuar.

\- No es la primera vez que te pasa esto, ¿verdad? – Se atrevió a preguntar él, en un susurro.

\- No. – Confesó la chica. – Pero siempre me las he apañado bien. Es lo que tiene tener fama de chica fácil, todos creen que tienen derecho a conseguir todo lo que quieran de mí.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Para qué? – Leah suspiró. Estaba un poco nerviosa así que decidió que lo mejor sería sentarse, aunque fuera en mitad del pasillo. Se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y le dedicó una media sonrisa a Chad. – ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Ah, sí. – Lo cortó ella. – La misión.

\- No estoy aquí por la misión. – Se sentó junto a ella y volvió a cogerla de la mano. – Es que escuché que ibas a salir hoy con otro chico y…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- No lo sé. – Contestó Chad. – Llevo así desde que empezaste a salir con un chico tras otro. Es como si no pudiera soportarlo, Leah.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que estás celoso? – Lanzó una carcajada irónica. – Casi que prefería lo de la misión.

\- Estoy diciéndote la verdad y no es un sentimiento que me guste tener precisamente. – Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y ella cerró los ojos. Por esa pequeña caricia no iba a pasar nada. O eso se empeñaron ambos en creer. – Te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti, pero ya sabes que esto no puede ser. – Susurró. – Lo de Dan fue muy grave.

\- Lo sé y entiendo tus motivos, pero comprende tú también que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar esos ataques. Este ni siquiera lo sabía.

\- Aún así es demasiado complicado.

\- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un obstáculo para nosotros?

\- No puedes estar pidiéndome esto, Chad…

\- No te estoy pidiendo nada. – Estaban cada vez más cerca del otro y sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. – Pero, si crees que te estoy pidiendo algo, es porque tú también lo quieres.

No les hizo falta nada más. Sus labios se encontraron casi sin querer. El beso empezó siendo lento, cuidadoso, ambos tenían miedo de que el otro se apartara, ambos tenían miedo de recordar los motivos por lo que aquello estaba mal, pero pronto se volvió más fiero, más apasionado. Se habían echado de menos esas semanas, habían extrañado el contacto de sus pieles, el sonido de la respiración del otro, los escalofríos y todo lo que se provocaban el uno al otro. Y en ese mismo instante, cuando volvieron a besarse, cuando Chad enterró sus dedos en el pelo de la chica y ella enredó sus brazos detrás de su nuca fueron más conscientes que nunca de que a pesar de los bandos, de la guerra y de todo lo que pasara, se querían y no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Jane sabía que estaba completamente blanca. Leah no había omitido casi ningún detalle y le había contado prácticamente todo lo que sabía de Chad, incluyendo que sabía lo de su ataque y no había movido ni un dedo por salvarla, aunque no había querido mencionarle aquello de que el líder de ese grupo tenía un especial interés en ella y que él tenía la misión de vigilarla. La rubia miraba a su prima de forma incrédula y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Jane, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

\- ¿Qué no se lo diga a nadie? ¡Estás loca, Leah!

\- No te alteres.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no me altere? – La fulminó con la mirada. – Estás saliendo con uno de ellos, ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es?

\- Por eso rompí con él.

\- Pero lo sabes desde hace más de un año. Deberías habérnoslo contado, es otro más de ese grupo, deberíamos haberlo vigilado, tendríamos que haber hecho algo.

\- No podía hacerlo, ya te lo he explicado, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

\- Sí, claro. Tú protégelo mientras él intenta acabar con tu familia.

\- No es una mala persona y está en contra de los métodos de ese grupo. – Murmuró la morena, apartando la mirada. – Jane sé que diga lo que diga no va a servir para nada y lo comprendo. Yo también estaría furiosa si fuera tú.

\- ¿Vas a volver con él después de todo?

\- No lo sé.

\- No puedes hacerlo, Leah. Aunque sea por mí y por Dan, piensa en nosotros, en el daño que nos han hecho.

\- Jane, no me lo pongas más difícil todavía por favor. – Murmuró, bajando la cabeza mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. – Estoy hecha un lío, ya sé que no debería sentir lo que siento por él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo quiero, Jane, de la misma forma que tú quieres a Matt, tienes que entenderlo. ¿Tú lo dejarías con él si fuera del otro bando?

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Sí que lo es, por mucho que todos os empeñéis en creer que no.

\- Esto es una maldita locura… - La rubia empezó a andar por la habitación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Su prima no podía volver con ese, pero si lo quería iba a ser imposible separarla de él.

\- No se lo digas a Dan, solo te pido eso. Deja que me aclare un poco primero, déjame estar con él aunque sea a escondidas estos últimos meses.

\- Leah, ¿no entiendes lo arriesgado que es?

\- Sí. – Contestó con determinación. – No soy tonta, aunque los demás penséis que sí, sé lo que esto implica, pero también que no va a hacerme nada.

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres?

\- Sí. – Confesó, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. La rubia se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con cariño. – Sé que esto no es justo para ti, ni para Dan, ni para mi madre, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo no quiero quererlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi chico simplemente.

\- No diré nada. – Susurró finalmente la otra. – Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado y prometerme que no seguirás viéndolo cuando termine el curso. Fuera de estas paredes sois enemigos, no puedes olvidarlo.

\- No lo haré.

Jane suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a su prima, que trataba de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos. No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía impedir que estuvieran juntos porque sabía que Leah jamás le haría caso y tampoco podía delatarla por una cosa que le había dicho: si Matt estuviera en el otro bando, ella estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo.


	57. Chapter 55

El día de la ansiada final de quidditch por fin llegó y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin no podían estar más emocionados. El día anterior se había celebrado la semifinal y el equipo de Ravenclaw había conseguido el tercer puesto gracias a los goles de Cassie, que podía llevarse el trofeo de máxima goleadora del torneo, y a Marianne, que atrapó la snitch.

Cuando el equipo de los leones bajó a desayunar el resto de alumnos de su casa lo recibió con una ovación y cánticos a su favor y algo similar sucedió cuando llegó el de las serpientes. Los alumnos de una y otra casa no paraban de lanzarse miradas y pullas arrancándoles alguna que otra sonrisa a los profesores, que recordaban todavía sus tiempos de estudiante.

Leah y Lyra miraban sus platos, incapaces de comer y repasaban las jugadas entre susurros. Cada vez quedaba menos para el partido y ellas estaban ansiosas.

\- Tenemos que ganar. – Murmuró la rubia. – Sé que podemos hacerlo.

En la mesa de Slytherin, al otro lado del Gran Comedor, Dan y Matt también repasaban las estrategias mientras intentaban desayunar algo, también bastante nerviosos.

\- Sé que lo conseguiremos. Jane cogerá la snitch y yo no dejaré que nos goleen. – Dijo el chico con determinación. – Vamos a comernos a esos leones y demostrarles quién manda realmente en este castillo.

Poco tiempo más tardaron los dos equipos en salir de la sala y dirigirse hacia los vestuarios. La hora del partido estaba a punto de llegar.

* * *

\- Así que ya sabéis, debemos sentirnos orgullosos porque hemos hecho una buena temporada, pero hay que salir a ganar. No podemos confiarnos porque el equipo de Slytherin es muy bueno y va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para ganar. – Leah les dedicó una sonrisa a sus compañeros, que le devolvieron el gesto de ánimo. – Sé que no voy a coger esa snitch, habéis visto a mi prima y atraparla sería un milagro, así que, por favor, marcad todos los puntos que podáis e intentad que no marquen.

\- Leah, no te infravalores y no des la snitch por perdida antes de empezar. – La interrumpió Chad. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y Lyra arrugó un poco la frente. ¿Pero desde cuándo volvían a hablarse?

\- Voy a luchar por ella, pero todos sabemos que prácticamente partimos con 150 puntos de desventaja. – Se encogió de hombros, pero le dedicó una mirada tierna.

\- Venga, Leah, vamos a ganar. – Kate se levantó de un salto. – Estoy segura de que lo lograremos.

Los demás también se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Leah intercambió una última mirada de ánimo con Lyra y les pidió a todos que fueran saliendo. Necesitaba un par de segundos para ella sola. Chad se quedó el último y, en lugar de salir como todos los demás, se acercó a la morena y la besó.

\- Un poco arriesgado. – Murmuró ella cuando se separaron, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. – Cualquiera podría habernos visto.

\- Atrapa esa snitch, Potter, o… – Volvió a besarla.

\- ¿Vas a chantajearme?

\- Quizás… - Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Atrápala o no volveré a acostarme contigo.

\- Perderías tú más que yo. – Replicó ella con mordacidad antes de echarse a reír debido a su cara de indignación. – Procuraré cogerla entonces, pero ahora vámonos, que la gente va a empezar a sospechar.

Se besaron una última vez y salieron al estadio.

\- ¡Y aquí llegan por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Chad Crawford y la capitana de los leones, la gran Leah Anne Potter!

Las gradas estallaron en aplausos y ellos sonrieron mientras saludaban. Todavía notaban los nervios en su estómago, pero ambos sabían que contaban con el apoyo de todo el mundo. No podían decepcionarlos.

\- ¡Y aquí llega el equipo de Slytherin! – Exclamó el comentarista entonces. – Salen los golpeadores, el guardián Matthew Zabini junto a la jugadora revelación de la temporada, la buscadora Jane Potter y, por último, los cazadores encabezados por el capitán de las serpientes, Daniel Harry Potter!

El otro lado de las gradas estalló en aplausos mientras ellos sonreían. Jane se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Matt y tomó una bocanada de aire. No podía fallar aquel día, tenía que conseguirlo, debía atrapar ese snitch por Matt y Dan. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y la besó con dulzura antes de susurrarle al oído que lo haría bien y que no pasaba nada si perdían.

\- ¡Capitanes!

Los mellizos se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo, donde el árbitro los esperaba. Se miraron el uno al otro con desafío, pero aguantando la risa a duras penas.

\- Chicos, quiero juego limpio, ya lo sabéis. – Les dijo. – Es la final, así que espero que todos deis lo mejor de vosotros. Daos la mano, por favor.

Dan extendió la mano y Leah fue a estrechársela pero, en el último minuto, la retiró, estallando en carcajadas. Su hermano negó con la cabeza y enarcó una ceja y ella finalmente le dio un apretón. El Slytherin entonces tiró un poco de la chica y la acercó a él para abrazarla. Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Espero que no llores cuando pierdas, princesita.

\- No te preocupes, hermanito, vamos a daros tal paliza que tendrás pesadillas sobre ella.

Se separaron con una sonrisa y volvieron con sus respectivos equipos.

\- Chicos, a por ellos. – Dijo Leah mientras se subía en la escoba.

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Dan, subiéndose en la suya.

Pronto los dos equipos estuvieron en el aire y el profesor lanzó la quaffle.

\- ¡Empieza el partido y Lyra Malfoy atrapa la quaffle y se dirige hacia los aros de Slytherin! – Empezó a narrar el comentarista. – Le pasa la pelota a Wood, que acaba de esquivar una bludger por un pelo. Wood sigue avanzando y se la devuelve a Malfoy. Avanza, tira y… ¡Zabini la para! ¡Paradón del guardián de Slytherin! Orion Malfoy se hace ahora con la quaffle y va directo hacia los aros contrarios. Se la pasa a Dan Potter que tira y ¡marca! 0-10 a favor de Slytherin.

Alex empezó a dar saltos en las gradas y se abrazó a Ingrid. Su novio la señaló y le guiñó un ojo, dedicándole el gol.

\- ¡Eh, me has copiado! – Le dijo Orion, lanzando una carcajada.

\- Calla, tengo que tener a mi futura esposa contenta. – Replicó uniéndose a sus risas.

Chad cogió ahora la pelota y lideró el contraataque, dispuesto a remontar aquel resultado. En seguida se la pasó a Lyra que marcó el primer tanto de Gryffindor. El partido continuó y los dos equipos siguieron con sus ataques y contraataques mientras Leah y Jane daban vueltas alrededor del estadio, buscando la snitch. La morena miró el resultado y suspiró. 80-100, necesitaba cogerla como fuera. Fijó la mirada en su prima que, en ese momento, estaba parada y parecía muy concentrada. Aquello era una mala señal.

\- ¡Lyra, Chad! – Los dos chicos se volvieron para mirarla. – ¡Tenéis que marcar todo lo que podáis ya!

Asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Kate mientras ella buscaba la snitch de forma desesperada. No estaba tan nerviosa desde su primer partido. Sintió cómo todo se ponía a cámara lenta, casi dejó de escuchar los gritos a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba temblando pero, por Merlín, iba a perder el campeonato. Nunca había sido tan consciente de ello. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a ponerse en marcha, debía intentarlo al menos.

Jane, por su parte, buscaba la pelota dorada de forma desesperada, pero no daba con ella. Llevaba un rato tratando de localizarla, pero no la encontraba y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Si Leah la veía antes que ella estaba perdida, era mucho más rápida, no lograría quitársela y perderían la final. Si a principio de curso le hubieran dicho que le preocuparía tantísimo perder un partido, no lo habría creído. Se mordió el labio y trató de agudizar el oído. Y entonces la vio. La snitch pasó justo delante de ella. Lanzó un pequeño grito que atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¡Leah, la snitch! – Le gritó Kate desesperada al darse cuenta de que Jane solo tenía que estirar la mano para cogerla.

La morena se echó hacia delante y voló hacia allí a toda velocidad, pero no pudo hacer nada. Aquella snitch había sido un regalo del destino para su prima, que apenas tuvo que moverse para atraparla.

\- ¡Jane atrapa la snitch y le da el campeonato a Slytherin! ¡Slytherin se proclama ganador del torneo de este curso!

Matt voló hacia Jane y la abrazó con tanto ímpetu que a punto estuvieron ambos de caer de sus escobas. La cubrió de besos y ella no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, completamente roja.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste, por Merlín, eres la mejor buscadora del mundo!

\- Lo he hecho por ti, que conste. – Lo besó y él deslizó una mano hacia su pelo para poder deshacer su coleta y dejar que la melena le cayera sobre los hombros. – Si no me hubieras convencido para presentarme a las pruebas hoy no estaría aquí así que…

\- Eres también la mejor novia del mundo. – Dijo casi sin pensar. No habían puesto etiquetas, pero aquella era una verdad que ninguno de ellos podía negar.

Descendieron al suelo y se bajaron de la escoba, pero siguieron besándose sin importarle nada más, mientras en la grada de Slytherin todos aplaudían y coreaban los nombres de sus compañeros. Poco a poco todo el equipo se acercó a ellos para felicitar a la chica. Dan y Orion estuvieron a punto de aplastarla al abrazarla al mismo tiempo.

Por su parte, los Gryffindor bajaron con resignación y en silencio. Leah tiró su escoba con fuerza y se soltó la trenza con rabia. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo. Lyra la abrazó y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Se aferraron la una a la otra y sollozaron un poco. Lyra también estaba llorando de pura impotencia. Habían estado tan cerca… Cuando se separaron se dedicaron una pequeña mirada de ánimo, recordándose la una a la otra que habían dado lo mejor de sí mismas y habían peleado hasta el final. Chad se acercó entonces a ella y, sin importarle nada ni nadie, la abrazó. Leah se acurrucó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, dejando que él acariciara su pelo.

\- Lo has hecho bien y un segundo puesto no está nada mal. – Susurró en su oído.

\- Ya, bueno, si tú lo dices… - Ella suspiró y se abrazó a él con más fuerza. Nadie podía reconfortarla como él, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. – No he atrapado la snitch, ¿significa eso que se ha acabado lo de escabullirse por las noches y acaparar la Sala de los Menesteres?

\- Ni en broma. – Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. – Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido, hemos hecho una buena temporada y ya ganamos el campeonato el año pasado. No llores, anda, o te besaré aquí en medio y tu hermano vendrá a matarme.

Leah lanzó una carcajada y se separó de él. Había llegado el momento de felicitar a su hermanito. Tomó aire, se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia ellos. Dan estaba con Matt, Jane, Orion, Alex, Ingrid y Cassie – que habían conseguido colarse en el campo – charlando y los siete se quedaron callados al verla llegar.

\- Ha sido un buen partido. – Dijo. – Enhorabuena, chicos. Lo habéis hecho muy bien y ha sido una victoria muy merecida.

\- Vosotros también lo habéis hecho muy bien. – El moreno le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermana. – Te dije que este año te ganaría.

\- Cuestión de suerte. – Replicó ella. – Si hubiera estado un poco más cerca de la snitch la habría atrapado.

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza. – Factor Jane, más bien.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes antes de empezar a reír y abrazarse. Después abrazó también a los otros tres miembros del equipo rival y bromeó un poco con su prima – a la que le aseguró que pensaba ganarle en el próximo partido que hicieran en la Madriguera –. Lyra también se acercó a felicitar a su hermano y los demás y los chicos les recordaron que todo el equipo estaba más que invitado a la fiesta de la victoria.

No pararon de charlar hasta que el director los llamó para la entrega de premios.

\- ¡Equipos, por favor! – Llamó. – Y Cassiopeia, venga usted también, hemos hecho ya el recuento de tantos y vamos a anunciar quién es el máximo goleador.

Todos se acercaron y se pusieron a ambos lados del hombre y de los jefes de sus casas.

\- Me gustaría felicitarles a todos, no solo a los que forman los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, sino también a los que forman los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Han hecho una temporada excelente y me ha encantado ver todos los partidos. Son, de verdad, unos jugadores extraordinarios. – Empezó a decir Neville. – Y ahora entregaré los premios especiales. En primer lugar, el máximo o, mejor dicho, la máxima goleadora de este torneo ha sido la señorita Cassiopeia Malfoy.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto y se acercó corriendo al hombre, que le dio un pequeño trofeo mientras las gradas de Ravenclaw estallaban en aplausos y coreaban su nombre. Desde las de Gryffindor, Ryan no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa – aunque si alguien le preguntaba lo negaría –.

\- Enhorabuena, señorita Malfoy.

\- Muchas gracias, director. – Contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

Levantó el trofeo y sus dos hermanos mayores se acercaron a ella para felicitarla. Orion le dio un par de vueltas en el aire y la chica lanzó una carcajada.

\- Vale, Orion, puedes dejarme en el suelo cuando quieras. – Dijo, todavía riendo. – Creo que el director quiere seguir con esto.

\- Lo siento, director. – Dijo con una media sonrisa, dejando a su hermana en el suelo. – Es que teníamos que celebrarlo.

\- Sí, lo comprendo, no se preocupen. – Neville sonrió. – El segundo premio, al guardián menos goleado, es para el señor Matthew Zabini.

El chico elevó un puño y las gradas de Slytherin empezaron a vitorearlo mientras se acercaba para coger el trofeo. Le dio las gracias al director y levantó el trofeo con ambas manos antes de dirigirse hacia Jane y besarla de forma apasionada. Cuando se separaron Jane se puso completamente roja al notar todas las miradas centradas en ellos y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- Bien y, por último, el premio al jugador revelación es para…

\- Jane. – Lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo Dan, Leah, Orion, Lyra, Cassie y Matt haciendo que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentara.

\- ¿Me dejan, por favor, anunciarlo a mí? Es mi trabajo. – Dijo el director después de lanzar una carcajada. Ellos asintieron y él señaló a la rubia. – Efectivamente, la señorita Jane Potter es la ganadora de este premio.

Matt volvió a besarla, antes siquiera de que pudiera hacer nada. Cuando se separaron, la rubia se acercó al director y cogió el trofeo, un poco nerviosa.

\- Una genial temporada. – Dijo el hombre. – Sus primos tienen razón, es un don.

\- Gracias, director.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y levantó el trofeo. Las gradas de Slytherin se cayeron entonces. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y corear su nombre, conscientes de que le debían el campeonato a ella. Leah le guiñó un ojo a su prima y Orion la abrazó.

\- Y, sin más dilación, les presento a todos al equipo subcampeón de esta temporada. – Los miró con una sonrisa. – Por favor, pasen todos por aquí.

Uno a uno fueron recibiendo de manos del jefe de su casa un pequeño premio. Cuando fue el turno de Leah, tras felicitarla por la buena temporada, le entregaron la copa.

\- ¡Lyra! – La rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido. – No puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Corrió hasta llegar junto a su mejor amiga y cogió el otro extremo del trofeo. Se miraron y contaron hasta tres antes de levantarla, brindándosela a todos sus compañeros y amigos que empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear. Se la pasaron entonces a sus compañeros y se abrazaron.

\- Capitana, sub-capitana, un honor haber estado a sus órdenes. – Dijo Chad guiñándoles un ojo a ambas, lo que hizo que Lyra frunciera el ceño otra vez. Tenía que enterarse de lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

\- Muy bien y, por último, les presento a todos al equipo ganador de la temporada.

Los Slytherin recibieron sus medallas y, cuando Dan levantó la copa, todos sus compañeros empezaron a abandonar las gradas y corrieron hacia ellos. Fueron pasándose la copa unos a otros y, justo cuando Jane la cogió, Matt y Orion la subieron a hombros, para que todo el mundo pudiera verla. El campo de quidditch se llenó con los alumnos de todas las casas que se acercaban a felicitar a unos y otros. El menor de los Potter se acercó a su hermana y esta, sin que él tuviera que pedirle nada, conjuró un patronus y les contó a sus padres quién había ganado el torneo.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Dan. – Dijo, abrazándolo una vez lo hubo enviado.

\- Y yo de ti, Leah. Ha sido un buen campeonato. – Respondió. – Ahora solo tienes que ganar el torneo de duelo pero, después de todo lo que ha hecho, Chad se merece una buena paliza. Házselo pagar.

Ella no contestó, sino que se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte. Dan la odiaría si supiera la verdad y jamás estaría preparada para eso.


	58. Chapter 56

Los ÉXTASIS estaban cada día más cerca y, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando tanto fuera como dentro del colegio, los mellizos Potter, Lyra, Alex y Matt sabían que no podían descuidar sus estudios si querían hacer lo que quisieran al salir de Hogwarts. Así que esa tarde estaban las cinco junto a Jane – que era básicamente quien obligaba al Slytherin a estudiar – sentados en una mesa en la abarrotada biblioteca.

\- ¿Podemos parar un poco? Estoy muy cansado. – Se quejó Matt en un murmullo mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

\- Te he dicho que hasta que no te termines este tema no hay descanso. – Le dijo, dedicándole una mirada seria.

\- Venga, Jane... – Apoyó su mano en su rodilla y subió un poco hasta posarla bajo su falda. – Un ratito solo.

\- Las manos donde pueda verlas, Matthew. – La cogió y la puso sobre la mesa. El moreno suspiró, resignado. – Y ahora vamos, solo te quedan tres páginas.

\- Y pensar que en septiembre cuando me contaste que ibas a intentar ligarte a mi prima creí que ibas a aprovecharte de ella. – Dan negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Creo que hemos estado infravalorando a Jane todo este tiempo.

\- Muy gracioso, Dan. – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y la Slytherin se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Te dije que tenía el genio de las Potter y tú no me escuchaste. – Masculló entonces Leah, cerrando el manual de Herbología. – Por Merlín, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Odio este sitio.

\- Dijiste que si seguías estudiando con Amber al lado mirándote con superioridad acabarías lanzándole una _cruciatus_ y ninguno de nosotros quiere que acabes en Azkaban. – Respondió Lyra, inmersa en su lectura.

\- Ah, cierto. – La morena suspiró. – Un _avada_ sería más efectivo de todas formas.

\- Leah, – Su hermano la miró con una ceja enarcada. – no lo digas ni en broma. Después de lo que le hizo a Alex si alguien se enfrenta a ella seré yo.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Queréis callaros los dos? – La pelirroja suspiró y les dedicó una mirada molesta. A pesar de que odiara a esa chica no quería que Dan se enfrentara directamente a ella. Su novio (o, mejor dicho, prometido aunque le sonara raro) era un buen duelista, pero sabía que la chica no tenía escrúpulos y no dudaría en acabar con él. Prefería que la justicia le diera su merecido y acabara pudriéndose en Azkaban. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Dan. – Por Merlín, es imposible estudiar con vosotros, no os calláis. La próxima vez me iré con Ingrid, ella al menos me deja tranquila.

\- ¿Dónde están ella y mi hermano, por cierto? – Preguntó Lyra, con el ceño fruncido, pero todavía leyendo. Siempre le habían dicho que tenía una concentración envidiable. – Creía que habían dicho que iban a venir a estudiar un rato sobre las cinco y ya son y media.

\- Estarán dándose el lote detrás de alguna estantería, para variar. – Contestó Jane, encogiéndose de hombros. – No los esperes porque no creo que vengan y ahora, callaos de una vez. Estoy de acuerdo con Alex, es imposible estudiar con vosotros.

\- Gracias.

\- Qué delicadas sois las Delegadas, de verdad… - Leah sonrió de medio lado.

\- Todavía no soy Delegada.

\- Lo serás, lo estuvieron comentando en la última reunión de profesores a la que fuimos. – Murmuró su primo. Su novia le pegó en el brazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Qué?

\- Se suponía que no podíamos decirlo.

\- Venga, pero si es evidente que va a serlo. – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja, coger su mano y besar el dorso. – No te enfades.

\- Si saco mala nota será culpa vuestra. Es el último día que accedo a estudiar con vosotros. – Masculló. – Con lo bien que estudio sola…

\- De acuerdo contigo, cuñada. – Leah se puso de pie y recogió las cosas. – Me voy fuera, odio este sitio y tengo que practicar para la final de duelo.

\- Voy contigo. – Matt se levantó rápidamente y Jane resopló un poco. Siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya. – No puedes decirme nada, princesa, voy a practicar. No hay nada como que te den una paliza para empezar a estudiar en serio Defensa.

\- Lo que tú digas…

\- Mañana estudiaremos todo el día juntos, te lo prometo. – Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura.

\- Toca Pociones, he reservado un aula. – Le recordó.

\- Lo que tú quieras. – Le guiñó un ojo y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque trató de ocultarlo para no darle al chico esa satisfacción. – Nos vemos en la cena.

La besó una última vez antes de marcharse junto a la Gryffindor.

* * *

En el otro extremo de la biblioteca, Cassie hacía una traducción de Runas con el ceño fruncido y sin poder parar de morderse el labio. Era más difícil de lo que esperaba y le estaba costando bastante. Sophie a su lado garabateaba mientras leía los apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

\- Oye, Sophie, ¿qué haces el viernes por la noche? – Le preguntó Gideon, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

\- Piérdete, Weasley. – La Ravenclaw ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al contestar, lo que hizo que Theo estallara en carcajadas. – Y tú, cállate, Nott, o nos echarán a todos por tu culpa.

\- Venga, Soph. – Insistió Gideon.

\- No me llames así.

\- ¿Qué tienes que perder por salir un rato conmigo?

\- No me fío de ti, simplemente. – Sus ojos se encontraron y él apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo. – Además, ya le has pedido salir a todas mis amigas.

\- Eso no es verdad, ese ha sido Theo.

\- Y todas me han rechazado. – Murmuró él. – ¿Qué os pasa a las Ravenclaw?

\- ¿Lo ves? Yo no he intentado salir con ninguna. – Insistió. – He tonteado con ellas, no voy a mentir, pero ya está.

\- Me da igual.

\- Venga, una noche y ya está, ¿qué puedes perder?

La morena negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista de nuevo a sus apuntes. Gideon le parecía muy mono y gracioso, pero sabía que no debía salir con él. El chico siempre iba de flor en flor y ella no veía las relaciones así. No iba a dejar que jugara con ella.

\- Sophie. – Él volvió a llamarla y ella empezó a recoger sus cosas, molesta. – No, espera, no te vayas. No quería que te enfadaras.

\- Tarde, Weasley.

Se fue y él recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió tras ella, disculpándose.

\- Desde luego… - Cassie suspiró y cerró el diccionario. – ¿Qué le ha dado a Gideon con Sophie? El otro día en el almuerzo pasó lo mismo y en Encantamientos acabaron quitándonos puntos a las dos casas.

\- La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. – Contestó Theo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó de su silla y se sentó de nuevo en la que la morena acababa de dejar libre. – Está muy raro últimamente.

\- Eres su mejor amigo, no me creo que no lo sepas.

\- No me ha contado nada, - Se acercó un poco más a ella y bajó el tono de voz. – pero ninguno de nosotros es tonto.

\- ¿Gideon enamorado? – La rubia enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no le pega.

\- Nos hacemos mayores, Cassie.

\- Pero aún así es muy raro. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué Sophie?

\- ¿Y por qué no? No elegimos de quiénes nos enamoramos, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. – Comentó Theo, haciendo que ella apartara la mirada. Suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Primita, sabes que no te lo digo a malas.

\- Ya lo sé, pero aún así… - Suspiró. – Olvidémoslo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? El caso es que no quiero que le haga daño a mi mejor amiga.

\- Tranquila, creo que es más probable que ella le rompa el corazón a él.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Desde luego. – Insistió el moreno. – Esa chica es terrible. A mí me da un poco de miedo, la verdad. Y, en general, las Ravenclaw sois temibles. Sois tan inteligentes que sabéis cómo destrozar a un chico solo con palabras.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No viste cómo acabé la última vez que intenté salir con una de tus compañeras de habitación. Por Merlín, casi me hizo llorar, pero no se lo digas. – Sonrió de medio lado y Cassie lo imitó sin poder evitarlo. – Que quede entre tú y yo.

\- Será nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Te importa si te dejo sola? Ya he terminado todos los deberes y voy a irme a la Sala Común a descansar.

\- No te preocupes, me gusta estudiar sola.

\- Genial, luego nos vemos y seguimos riéndonos de cómo Sophie le da largas a Gideon. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Nos esperan unos meses entretenidos.

Dicho esto, Theo recogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Cassie sola con su traducción. La chica volvió a abrir el diccionario y siguió traduciendo hasta que un avión de papel cayó sobre su mesa. Arrugó el ceño y miró a su alrededor, buscando al que se lo hubiera enviado y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver a Ryan unas mesas a su izquierda mirándola de reojo. Quiso resistirse y no abrirlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y finalmente lo desdobló.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces? Oh, perdona, creo que esa es una pregunta estúpida, deja que la cambie. ¿Qué estudias? R."_

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa. Cogió su pluma y garabateó rápidamente una respuesta.

 _"_ _¿No ves que tengo un diccionario? No sabía que también estabas cegato. C."_

Lo envió y la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _"_ _No, cegato no estoy, tranquila. Supongo que Runas, menudo rollo. ¿Cómo puedes estudiar eso? R."_

 _"_ _¿Y qué optativa sugieres que estudie en su lugar? C."_

 _"_ _Algo más interesante como, por ejemplo, Adivinación. R."_

 _"_ _Deberías oír lo que opina mi abuela Hermione de esa asignatura. Es absurda, no sé cómo hay quien se cree todas esas mentiras. C."_

 _"_ _Eres una aburrida. La Adivinación es muy interesante, cuando quieras te doy una clase y te demuestro que es mucho mejor optativa que Runas Antiguas. R."_

 _"_ _Ya, bueno, sigue soñando. C."_

 _"_ _¿Lo dices por lo de mejor optativa o por lo de la clase gratuita que te estoy ofreciendo, Cassiopeia? R."_

 _"_ _Por ambas cosas. Si crees que soy tan estúpida como para quedar a solas contigo es que estás muy mal de la cabeza. C."_

 _"_ _¿Tan poco te fías de mí? R."_

 _"_ _Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi respuesta a esa pregunta así que, te repito por enésima vez, no hagas preguntas estúpidas, Ryan. Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared. C."_

 _"_ _Entonces, ¿por qué sigues contestándome? Te encanta hablar conmigo, rubita. Tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo. R."_

Cassie sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas durante unos instantes y no pudo evitar abrir la boca con indignación. ¿Pero qué se creía ese? Si le contestaba era solo porque era educada, nada más. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza. No pensaba responder más. Arrugó la nota y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente. Ryan, desde su mesa, maldijo por lo bajo al verla marcharse de la biblioteca. Se puso de pie y, tras murmurar que iba un momento al baño, salió. No tardó en localizarla en el pasillo.

\- Cassiopeia. – La llamó, pero ella no se detuvo. Aceleró el paso hasta que la alcanzó. La agarró del brazo y ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, girándose para mirarlo.

\- Era solo un comentario, no quería que te enfadaras.

\- Ya, bueno, da igual, Ryan, suéltame. – Tiró un poco de su brazo y logró soltarse del agarre. – Estoy cansada de ser educada contigo.

\- ¿Antes eras educada?

\- Vete a la mierda. – Volvió a andar por el pasillo y él se apresuró a seguirla. – ¿Vas a seguirme hasta la Sala Común?

\- ¿Tanto miedo te da quedarte a solas conmigo?

\- Ryan, eres de ese maldito grupo y yo no soy estúpida, no voy a quedar contigo a solas jamás.

\- Pues, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ahora mismo estamos solos y creo que no te ha pasado nada.

Cassie se quedó quieta. Tenía razón, estaban los dos solos en el pasillo y no le estaba haciendo nada. Lo miró, totalmente descolocada, sin saber qué decir y él sonrió.

\- Creo que alguien se ha quedado sin palabras.

\- Ryan, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Consiguió preguntar por fin, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero te prometo que esto no tiene nada que ver con el grupo. – Se acercó un poco a ella, que lo miró con la duda pintada en sus ojos. – Cassiopeia…

\- Tengo que irme. – Consiguió decir, retrocediendo un paso. No le gustaba que se le acercaran tanto. No lo soportaba desde lo que había pasado con Ed. – Ya nos veremos, Ryan.

Se fue rápidamente, con la sensación de que Theo le había dicho antes la verdad, que ella no era precisamente quién para juzgar a los demás, y sintiéndose una auténtica idiota. El chico no la siguió esta vez, pero sonrió levemente al verla marcharse. Chad tenía razón. Estaba jodido.


	59. Chapter 57

\- Bien, por fin ha llegado el día de la esperada final de duelo. – El profesor Watt sonrió al decir aquello. – Quería felicitaros a todos los participantes, especialmente a aquellos que habéis llegado hasta cuartos y semifinales. Habéis competido como profesionales así que, de verdad, mi más sincera enhorabuena. – Sus alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y él esperó hasta que el aula volvió a estar en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo. – Y ahora señorita Potter y señor Crawford, por favor, vengan al centro.

Leah recibió un último apretón en el hombro de su hermano y una sonrisa de Lyra antes de acercarse al hombre, al mismo tiempo que Chad chocaba la mano con Ryan y se dirigía también hacia él. Los dos se miraron unos instantes y tuvieron que contener una sonrisa al recordar dónde habían pasado la noche.

\- Ambos son unos duelistas excepcionales así que espero un buen duelo. – Les dedicó una sonrisa. – Suerte.

\- Gracias, profesor. – Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Respondió también el chico.

El profesor Watt se alejó un poco y los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse. Jamás habían luchado el uno junto al otro y, la verdad, estaban un poco nerviosos. Se alejaron unos pasos e hicieron una reverencia. Leah le preguntó con la mirada si quería que contara y ella asintió. Murmuró los números y, cuando llegaron al tres, los dos lanzaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces pasó algo que los sorprendió a todos, especialmente a ellos dos. Las varitas conectaron, se unieron mediante un haz de luz y a su alrededor se formó una especie de campo de fuerza. Rápidamente, los dos bajaron las varitas, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para conseguir desligarlas ya que los empujaban hacia lados contrarios de la habitación y querían escapar de sus manos, como si acabaran de lanzar un _desmaius_ y un _expelliarmus_. Cuando volvieron a mirarse, se dieron cuenta de que ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada.

\- Vaya… - Se giraron para mirar a su profesor que, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, estaba boquiabierto. – Esto no suele pasar, creo que jamás lo había visto en persona.

\- Chad, ¿de qué es el centro de tu varita? – Le preguntó rápidamente la morena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que de qué es. – Insistió. – Esto es un _priore incantatem_ y solo se da cuando las varitas tienen núcleos gemelos.

\- De unicornio.

\- La mía también, deben ser del mismo, ya es mala suerte. – La Gryffindor suspiró. – Profesor, creo que va a ser imposible que nos enfrentemos usando estas varitas.

\- Es una situación complicada. – El hombre suspiró. – Sé que esto no es muy ortodoxo, pero si quieren seguir con el duelo al menos uno de ustedes debe encontrar una varita nueva.

\- ¿Pero cómo vamos a luchar con una varita que no es la nuestra? – Chad negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. – Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo en empate.

\- De eso nada. – Leah miró a Dan, que le tendió la varita en seguida. – ¿Me la prestas, hermanito?

\- Sin problema.

\- ¿Cree que podrá usar la varita de su hermano, señorita Potter? – El señor Watt la miró dubitativo. Sabía que la chica era una buena duelista, pero no sabía si podría manejar la varita de otra persona con soltura. Aunque se tratara de su mellizo.

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Está bien, como quiera, pero tenga mucho cuidado. – El hombre volvió a su sitio y asintió. – Pueden volver a comenzar cuando quieran.

Se pusieron el uno frente al otro, volvieron a contar y empezaron, ahora sí, a luchar. Los hechizos se sucedían rápidamente y los dos chicos se deslizaban por el centro de la sala con agilidad. Para no haber luchado nunca el uno contra el otro se entendían muy bien y actuaban como si aquel duelo estuviera coreografiado. Se desplazaban arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro, y lanzaban y paraban los ataques del rival. En un momento determinado, Leah estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo inmóvil y Chad colgaba bocabajo y apenas podía ver debido a un _mocomurciélago_ que le había dado en la cara. A la chica no le extrañaba por qué él era un miembro importante de ese grupo y al chico tampoco por qué su líder tenía tanto interés en ella.

\- Llevan casi 25 minutos ya. – Murmuró Alex en el oído de su novio, sorprendida. – Creo que es el duelo más largo de todo el campeonato.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió el chico, tenso. A pesar de lo que Chad le había dicho aquel día no se fiaba de él y no estaría tranquilo hasta que dejara de apuntar a su hermana.

\- Y Leah ni siquiera está usando su varita…

\- No es la primera vez que usa la mía, tranquila. – Se encogió de hombros ante su sorprendida mirada. – Yo también he usado alguna vez la de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. Ella nunca había cambiado su varita con su hermano aunque, claro estaba, ellos nunca habían tenido la misma relación que tenían Dan y Leah.

\- Si nos hacen falta para algo no solemos mirar, cogemos la primera que encontramos. – Explicó. – No funcionan exactamente igual, pero aún así podemos hacer magia con bastante soltura. No somos tan distintos el uno del otro, nuestras varitas se diferencian prácticamente solo en su centro.

\- Qué fuerte.

Volvieron a centrar su atención en el duelo, que no había parado en ningún momento. Leah y Chad se miraban fijamente el uno al otro en ese instante, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer, cómo ganarle al otro.

\- Eres una chica dura de pelar, Potter. – Masculló Chad entre dientes.

\- Ni te imaginas cuanto, Crawford. – Replicó ella, antes de estirar la varita de nuevo. – _Expelliarmus_.

\- _Protego._ – Desvió el hechizo sin dificultad. – _Incarcerous._

Unas cuerdas se enroscaron alrededor de la chica con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido. Chad giró un poco la muñeca e hizo que la apretaran un poco más, cortándole la respiración durante unos instantes. Aún así Leah no dejó caer la varita, sino que lo apuntó con ella con toda la firmeza que fue capaz.

\- _Ex… ¡expulso!_ – El chico salió volando y cayó unos metros más allá y ella pudo volver a respirar con normalidad al sentir que las cuerdas se aflojaban. – _Inflatus._

\- ¡No! – Exclamó, notando cómo empezaba a hincharse. Se aferró con fuerza a la varita y la agitó. – _Obscuro._

\- ¡Eso no vale! – Replicó ella, notando cómo dejaba de ver. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ganarle atada y con los ojos vendados? Apuntó a un punto al azar antes de gritar. – _Rictusempra._ – Una chica estalló en carcajadas y ella suspiró. – Lo siento, luego lo arreglo. – Volvió a apuntar a otro lugar. – _Tarantallegra._

\- Señorita Potter, por favor, limítese a atacar al señor Crawford, el resto de sus compañeros no participa en el duelo. – Dijo el profesor Watt, agitando su varita para deshacer tanto ese hechizo como el anterior.

\- Lo siento, profesor, es que no veo.

Chad llevaba un rato sin decir nada y ella dedujo que debía estar demasiado hinchado como para hablar. Agudizó el oído un poco, consciente de que era su única posibilidad. Y, de repente, escuchó que algo chocaba contra el techo. Debía ser Chad.

\- ¡ _Reducto_! – Exclamó, señalando la lámpara, que estalló en mil pedazos. Escuchó un golpe seco y supo que el chico también había caído al suelo. Era su oportunidad, tenía que hacer un buen hechizo ahora que sabía dónde estaba. – _Exp… Des… ¡Lapifors!_

No sabía por qué había hecho eso – no solía funcionar en humanos, no sabía si daría resultado siquiera –, pero cuando escuchó la varita golpeando el suelo, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

\- ¿He ganado? – Preguntó.

\- Sí, señorita Potter. – El hombre se deshizo de las cuerdas y le devolvió la visión y ella se puso de pie con cuidado y levantó ambos brazos de forma triunfal. – Enhorabuena, es usted la campeona del torneo.

Sus compañeros empezaron a aplaudir y ella sonrió. Se acercó entonces a Chad o, bueno, al conejo blanco en el que lo había transformado y lo cogió.

\- Oh, por Merlín, qué adorable. – Dijo en un murmullo, acariciándolo. – Eres la cosa más cuqui que he visto en mi vida. – En respuesta a su comentario, el chico le mordió el dedo y ella lanzó una maldición. – Capullo, ¿a que no te transformo de nuevo?

\- Señorita Potter…

\- Solo bromeaba, profesor. Ya voy. – Contestó. Lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo y lo apuntó, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento. – Aunque podríamos…

\- Señorita Potter.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Agitó la varita e hizo que volviera a su forma humana.

\- Un muy buen duelo, señor Crawford. Mi más sincera enhorabuena.

\- Gracias, profesor. – Miró a la chica y le tendió la mano. – Enhorabuena, Leah. Ha sido un combate muy bueno, aunque lo de transformarme en conejo sobraba.

\- El mejor que he tenido en este colegio. – Respondió ella, estrechándosela. – Enhorabuena a ti también, Chad. Y, en mi defensa, diré que te favorecía mucho.

\- Sí, claro. – Lanzó una carcajada.

\- Hablo en serio, ganabas mucho así. – Replicó la chica, también riendo y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que su hermano le estaba lanzando.

\- Si los finalistas me lo permiten, me gustaría decir unas últimas palabras. – Los dos asintieron, soltaron sus manos y guardaron silencio. – Hasta aquí el torneo de este año. Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo y, ¿por qué no?, que se hayan también divertido. Estoy muy satisfecho con prácticamente todos y sé que no tendrán problemas para aprobar el ÉXTASIS de esta asignatura.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y los chicos corrieron a reunirse con sus amigos. Dan abrazó a su melliza y la felicitó, casi al mismo tiempo que Lyra se unía al abrazo, seguida de Matt y Alex.

\- Tía, menudo duelo, ha sido larguísimo. – Murmuró la rubia, volviendo a abrazarla.

\- Sí, por un momento creí que te ganaba. – Añadió Zabini. – ¡Ni siquiera estabas usando tu varita!

\- Ya, bueno, no es la primera vez que uso la de Dan. Por cierto, toma, muchas gracias. – Le dijo a su hermano, dándosela.

\- Me alegra que te haya servido. – La agarró del brazo y le dedicó una mirada velada que ella descifró en seguida. Suspiró. ¿Tan evidente había sido? – Lo mejor será que le envíes un patronus a papá y mamá.

\- Sí, vamos. – Sonrió a los demás. – Ahora nos vemos.

Los dos salieron del aula y Dan la condujo hasta unos pasillos alejados, en silencio. Cuando llegaron, ella sacó su varita, pero él apoyó su mano en la de ella, impidiéndole hacer nada.

\- Leah, ¿a qué juegas? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo que a qué juego? – Respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía la pregunta de su hermano.

\- Con Chad. – Especificó. – Sabes que es uno de ellos, sabes lo poco que vale su palabra y actúas así.

\- ¿Actúo cómo, Dan?

\- Como si nada te importara. – Murmuró. – He visto cómo lo has cogido cuando estaba transformado, con qué cuidado y mimo, y luego cuando os habéis dado la mano…

\- Sabes perfectamente que estoy enamorada de él. – Lo interrumpió con un susurro, bajando la mirada. Le dolía ver a su hermano enfadada con ella más que a nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo había intentado, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas. – Lo siento.

\- Quiere que vuelvas con él y tú no puedes dejarte engañar de nuevo, ¿no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es? Solo quiere acercarse a ti para poder atacarnos.

\- No volveré con él, ni dejaré que me engañe, tranquilo. – Respondió, todavía con la mirada baja. Tomó aire antes de atreverse a levantarla. – Sé cuál es mi bando y lo que debo hacer. No dudaré cuando llegue el momento.

\- Eso espero. A la hora de la verdad no podemos permitirnos dudar. – El moreno suspiró y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. – Anda, envíale ese patronus a papá y mamá. Estoy seguro de que les alegrará saber que has ganado.


	60. Chapter 58

Las semanas fueron pasando y, finalmente, llegaron los exámenes finales. Se podía respirar el estrés y el agobio, pero los alumnos dieron el máximo de sí mismos y consiguieron superar la semana. Los de séptimo todavía no podían creerse que apenas les quedaran unos días en el colegio. Todos preparaban la graduación, emocionados, aunque Dan, Leah, Lyra y Adèle sabían que sin su familia aquel día no sería lo mismo, pero eran conscientes de lo arriesgado que era para sus padres salir de su escondite. Aún así no estaban dispuestos a que les amargaran aquel día.

\- La cuestión es que no sé si ponerme o no esos tacones porque, bueno, no me gustaría caerme delante de todo el mundo. – Le comentaba Lyra a Leah mientras volvían a la Torre de Gryffindor.

\- Pues ponte entonces las cuñas. – Contestó la otra, encogiéndose de hombros. – A mí me gustan mucho y le quedan súper bien a ese vestido.

\- Ya supongo que haré eso. ¿Qué vas a ponerte tú?

\- El vestido celeste, creo. Aún no estoy muy seg…

\- Espera. – La rubia la agarró del brazo e hizo que se parara de golpe. Leah frunció el ceño y la interrogó con la mirada. – Mira eso.

\- Una carta.

\- Pone nuestros nombres.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido? – La morena se agachó para cogerla. – No estaba hace un minuto.

\- Ha llegado volando de la nada. – Contestó la otra. – ¿Vas a abrirla?

\- Supongo. – Notaba su pulso temblar y sabía que tenía el corazón acelerado. – Espero que no tenga dentro una maldición.

\- Eso espero yo también. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Venga, o lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Suspiró y rompió el sobre. Por suerte no había nada dentro, solo una nota. _"El tiempo se ha acabado"._

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Arrugó el ceño y miró a la rubia, que tenía la alarma pintada en sus ojos. – ¿Qué tiempo?

\- Leah…

\- No, no puede ser lo que creemos. – Negó con la cabeza. – No pueden haber hecho un gran ataque, ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé.

\- Dan. – Murmuró, antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Espera, Leah!

Lyra la siguió, también preocupada. No quería ni pensar qué les podrían haber hecho a sus hermanos. Las dos aceleraron el ritmo, deseando llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuanto antes y comprobar que sus hermanos estaban bien. Sabían que tanto ellos como Jane eran objetivos claves y que eran los primeros que debían ir a ver. No les hizo falta llegar hasta allí. Escucharon unos pasos y se encontraron a Dan, Alex, Matt y Jane corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Estáis bien! – Exclamó el menor de los Potter, abrazando a su hermana sin soltar la mano de su novia. – Cuando hemos recibido las cartas nos hemos puesto en lo peor.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Orion? – Preguntó Jane, angustiada. – Me dijo que iba a pasar la tarde con Ingrid, pero no sé dónde está, ni si él también habrá recibido una carta de estas.

\- Deben estar en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff o en la Sala de los Menesteres. – Murmuró Lyra, todavía preocupada. – Deberíamos ir hacia allí, deberíamos…

\- ¡Menos mal que os encontramos! – El Slytherin y su novia llegaron corriendo desde otro corredor, con la carta en la mano. – ¿Habéis recibido una de estas también?

\- Sí. – Su hermana asintió. – ¿Qué creéis que quiere decir?

\- No lo sé. – Dan suspiró. Miró a su novia unos instantes y suspiró. – Alex, quiero que vayas hasta el pasadizo que da a Honeydukes y te escondas en Hogsmeade hasta que yo te avise.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso es una muy buena idea. – Coincidió con él el rubio. – Ingrid ve con ella.

\- Estás de broma, ¿no?

\- Claro que no, es lo más seguro. – Insistió el moreno. – Nosotros tenemos que buscar al resto de la familia y sacarlos de aquí. No podemos marcharnos pero vosotras, bueno, - Miró a Matt, que enarcó una ceja. – vosotros sí.

\- Yo no pienso dejar a Jane sola.

\- Ve con ellas, por favor. – Le pidió la chica. – Te prometo que te veré luego, pero tengo que sacar de aquí a mi hermano. Tengo que ver si está bien.

\- Pero Jane…

\- Por favor, es por tu propia seguridad. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. – Cuanto más lejos estés de esa gente, mejor. No quiero que te utilicen para llegar hasta mí o mi padre.

\- Jane tiene razón, chicos. – Insistió ahora Leah. – Los tres tenéis que marcharos.

\- Por favor. – Dan besó a su novia. – Te veré en un rato en Hogsmeade, te lo prometo, pero ahora necesito saber que estás a salvo. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la Torre de Astronomía.

\- Dan…

\- Por favor.

\- Está bien, supongo. – Susurró la pelirroja finalmente. – Tened mucho cuidado.

\- Orion, por favor, yo sé que puedo ayudar. – Le pidió la morena, pero él negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- Ve con ellos, por favor. – Miró a la otra Hufflepuff. – Alex…

\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo. – La cogió del brazo y tiró de ella. – Vamos, Ingrid.

Los tres se alejaron, al principio despacio, después corriendo, y los otros cinco guardaron silencio unos instantes.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Se atrevió a preguntar Jane. Estaba cruzada de brazos y mantenía la mirada gacha. – Deberíamos comprobar si los demás están a salvo, ¿no?

\- Sí, vamos. – Leah asintió pero, justo cuando iban a separarse para ir a las otras salas comunes, una nueva carta les llegó. – Mirad.

\- ¿Qué querrán? – Lyra se agachó y cogió el sobre que, esta vez, tenía los nombres de todos ellos escrito. – _"Nadie está a salvo"._

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a los demás cuanto antes. – Orion arrugó el ceño y miró a su hermana, que se mordía el labio y releía una y otra vez las cuatro palabras. – Cassie y Carina…

\- Vamos.

Echaron a correr los cinco juntos, temerosos de separarse. Decidieron ir primero a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff que era la más cercana pero, cuando intentaron entrar, no lo lograron. Estaba cerrada con un hechizo, pero podían escuchar cómo la gente de dentro intentaba salir. Escuchaban sus comentarios, sus gritos ahogados, su miedo, y no podían hacer nada. Orion dio un par de golpes en los barriles, impotente, y llamó a su hermana a gritos, pero de poco le sirvió.

\- Mirad. – Dan señaló una gran M en un círculo tachada, el símbolo de aquella gente, grabado en la pared junto a la entrada.

\- No… - Lyra palideció y empezó a golpear junto a su hermano. – ¡Carina!

\- Lyra, escúchame. – Leah la cogió de los brazos y la alejó de los barriles. – No podemos hacer nada y hay tres salas comunes más.

\- Mi hermana está ahí dentro.

\- Lo sé, pero piensa en Cassie. Tenemos que ir también a por ella y a por Thomas, Gin, Marianne y todos los demás. – Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Confía en mí, no va a pasarle nada.

\- Pero…

\- Leah tiene razón, no nos queda más remedio que seguir. – Jane apoyó una mano en el hombro de Orion, que había dejado de dar golpes y gritar y solo tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera. – Vamos.

Los dos Malfoy asintieron lentamente y, con un fuerte nudo en el pecho, siguieron a los otros dos hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, que era la otra más cercana. Ya subirían luego a las torres. Cuando llegaron hasta las mazmorras se encontraron con la misma situación: la entrada cerrada a cal y canto, las voces desesperadas de los de dentro y el símbolo de aquella gente.

\- Hemos llegado tarde... – Murmuró Dan.

\- Vamos a Ravenclaw. – Sugirió Jane. – Tengo que ver a Thomas.

Volvieron a correr y subieron a la torre sin disminuir el ritmo. La rubia sabía que iba a encontrarse lo mismo, pero se negaba a creerlo. Hasta que no llegara allí, no lo creería, conservaría la esperanza. Sin embargo, cuando llegó y apoyó su mano en el picaporte el alma se le cayó a los pies. No hizo ninguna pregunta, no dijo nada.

\- Mierda… - Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el muro. Escuchaba la gente dentro, podía oír perfectamente cómo buscaban una solución, cómo intentaban salir de allí. No se atrevía ni a buscar el símbolo, pero sabía que también debía estar allí, igual que en las otras dos entradas.

\- Jane, estará bien. – Orion la abrazó por la espalda y ella asintió lentamente. Su hermana también estaba dentro, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. – Tenemos que ir a Gryffindor, quizás sí que podamos entrar allí.

\- Lo dudo mucho, pero tienes razón. – Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, soltándose de sus brazos. – Vamos.

El camino se les hizo eterno. Estaban aterrados, no sabían qué iban a encontrarse cuando llegaran allí. Cuando por fin vieron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Leah y Lyra no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos: la mujer no estaba y la marca estaba grabada a cuchillo sobre el lienzo.

\- Leah, - Murmuró su hermano, señalando el suelo. – creo que es para ti.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo, agachándose. Su mano temblaba, pero se esforzó por parecer serena. Abrió el sobre y sacó una nueva nota. – _"Los tengo a todos. He ganado, estás sola."_.

\- Tenemos que avisar al director, a Remus o lo que sea. – Murmuró Jane. – Esto se nos ha ido de las manos, Leah.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó ella, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Se giró y empezó a tirar del retrato, intentando levantar el cuadro para poder acceder al pasadizo. – No pienso dejarla ganar, no pienso dejarlos. ¡No, no y no! Tengo que entrar ahí, tengo que sacar a los demás, tengo que ponerlos a salvo.

\- Leah... – Susurró Dan, preocupado.

\- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Esto es mi culpa, esto lo hacen por mí, ¿no lo veis?! Tengo que… tengo que… - Rompió a llorar y siguió dando golpes. – Están ahí dentro y abajo, todos encerrados y yo tengo que hacer algo, tengo que salvarlos.

\- No puedes… - Trató de hablar, pero su melliza volvió a interrumpirlo.

\- ¡Claro que puedo! Tengo que hacerlo, no lo entendéis, esto es mi culpa, lo están haciendo por mí, por ser quien soy, porque me quiere a mí. – Siguió diciendo, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros cuatro que no entendían qué le pasaba o por qué le decían aquello, sin parar de dar golpes y tirar del marco. – Me lo dijo y no hice caso, preferí pensar que era una exageración, me dio miedo preguntar más. Ellos tenían razón, si no paraba iban a ir a por todos, si no paraba iban a ir a por todos… - Cayó de rodillas y enterró la cara entre sus manos, abandonándose al llanto. – Esto es culpa mía.

\- No, ni hablar, no pienso dejar que ahora te vengas abajo. – Lyra se acercó a ella rápidamente y bajó sus brazos para poder mirarla a la cara. – Leah, mis hermanas están desaparecidas, no sé qué está pasando aquí y estoy aterrada así que deja de decir estupideces, recomponte y actúa como lo que eres.

\- Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Lyra… - Murmuró, desviando su mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dan, que la miraba con los labios apretados. – Cosas que nadie sabe.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Esperad, vosotros dos lo sabéis, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Orion, señalando a los otros dos Potter, que tenían los labios apretados y miraban a la chica con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – La mayor de los Malfoy se puso de pie y los miró con el ceño fruncido. – Se suponía que no había secretos entre nosotros.

\- Era complicado, demasiado complicado. – Murmuró Leah. – Ellos creen que lo saben, pero no. No saben lo importante, no saben la historia completa.

\- Leah. – Dan se agachó junto a ella y posó un dedo en su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la cabeza. – ¿Qué más hay? ¿Qué te contó?

\- Soy un símbolo, Dan, para ellos soy un símbolo. – Confesó en un murmullo. – Su líder me quiere a mí.

\- ¿Pero por qué un símbolo?

\- La nieta mayor de Harry Potter. La hija mayor del hijo mayor. – Explicó. – Pero él me dijo que había algo más.

\- ¿Qué más? – Insistió. – Leah tengo que saberlo. Ha llegado el momento, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Me dijiste que no dudarías.

\- No lo sé… No me lo dijo. – Respondió. – Solo dijo que tenía un interés personal y yo no quise preguntar más, creo que ni él lo sabía.

\- Vale, ¿qué pasa aquí? – Lyra los miraba cruzada de brazos. – Quiero una explicación inmediata.

\- Te la daré. – Leah se levantó lentamente y se secó los restos de lágrimas. – Os la daré, lo prometo, pero ahora debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre? – Preguntó Jane.

Leah no pudo contestar. Escucharon un estruendo y de la nada empezaron a aparecer llamas al fondo del pasillo que en seguida empezaron a crecer y a extenderse por el corredor. Se miraron los unos a los otros y salieron corriendo, intentando ponerse a salvo. Bajaron las escaleras de forma apresurada, pero una nueva cortina de fuego apareció delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso. Estaba claro que querían llevarlos hasta un punto concreto del castillo y a ellos no les quedaba otra que ir hacia allí si no querían quemarse. Siguieron corriendo de forma desesperada hasta que llegaron a un rellano. El fuego se extendía tanto delante como detrás de ellos. Sabían que no podían moverse, que estaban atrapados. Empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua, pero no servían para nada. Aquel incendio parecía inextinguible.

\- ¿Alguien tiene algún plan? – Preguntó Dan, con el ceño fruncido.

\- No morir. – Respondió su hermana. – Pero no sé cómo vamos a conseguir eso.

Y, de repente, una luz envolvió todas las llamas, que se apagaron. Todos se giraron rápidamente para encontrarse con el director. Neville los miraba con la furia pintada en su rostro y los brazos cruzados.

\- Espero que tengan una buena excusa. – Dijo. – Están ustedes en un buen lío.


	61. Chapter 59

Siguieron a Neville hasta su despacho, donde tomaron asiento. El director conjuró un patronus avisando a sus padres antes de sentarse frente a ellos y dedicarles una mirada de enfado e incertidumbre. No sabía qué estaba pasando en el colegio, pero no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿Puede alguno de ustedes explicarme qué está pasando? – Les preguntó finalmente.

\- No estamos muy seguros, director. – Contestó Lyra antes de apretar los labios.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Bueno, es que es complicado. – Intervino Dan.

\- Prueben a explicármelo o, mejor, piensen qué van a decir porque no creo que sus padres tarden demasiado y estoy convencido de que querrán saber también qué sucede.

Los cinco intercambiaron una rápida mirada y guardaron silencio. Sabían que no iban a tomárselo precisamente bien y desearon que tardaran bastante o, incluso, que no fueran. ¿No decían que era muy arriesgado salir de aquella casa? Pero, por desgracia, los seis no tardaron en aparecer.

\- Justo a tiempo. – Los saludó Neville. Agitó su varita y aparecieron seis sillas más, justo detrás de las de sus hijos. – Por favor, tomad asiento, chicos.

\- ¿Qué han hecho ya? – Preguntó Lizzy, mirando a sus hijos y negando con la cabeza. – Sea lo que sea, no me extraña estar aquí por Leah, pero ¿Dan?

\- Sí, creo que es la primera vez que tenemos que venir por algo que ha hecho él. – Corroboró James.

\- Coincidimos en eso. – Rose miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. – Estamos acostumbrados a venir por Lyra, pero ¿Orion?

\- Ya, bueno, a vosotros al menos no os han dado un susto de muerte. – Albus negó con la cabeza y su hija apartó la mirada. No quería ver la decepción que, sabía, encontraría en sus ojos. – ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Jane?

\- La gente de ese grupo lleva un tiempo atacando en el colegio. – Empezó a explicar la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo atacando? – Su madre palideció.

\- Han estado persiguiendo gente y atacándola. – Siguió diciendo. – Concretamente a nosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los seis al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no se me ha informado de esto? – Neville les dedicó una mirada acusadora.

\- Quisimos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra cuenta. – Confesó Lyra.

\- ¿La qué? – Su padre abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Estáis locos?

\- Papá, nos buscaban a nosotros, atacaron a Jane y nosotros…

\- ¿Te atacaron? – Albus miró a su hija enfurecido. – ¿Cuándo y por qué no me lo has contado?

\- Fue casi a principios de curso. – Respondió ella, mirándolo un poco nerviosa. – Y no lo dijimos por lo que acaba de decir Lyra.

\- Esto es una falta muy grave, chicos. – El director negó con la cabeza. – Las cosas no son así. ¿Qué más ataques ha habido?

\- Atacaron a Ingrid en el Baile de Navidad. – Respondió Orion.

\- Y a Alex y a mí en Pascua. – Añadió Dan.

\- Por Merlín… - Lizzy se echó el pelo hacia atrás con una mano y agarró la mano de James con la otra.

\- ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido buscar venganza en lugar de avisarnos?! – James no aguantó ni un segundo más. Soltó la mano la de su esposa, se puso de pie y empezó a gritarles a los chicos. – ¡Sois unos inconscientes! Creía que lo de las vacaciones había sido un incidente aislado, pero veo que no, que sois realmente así de temerarios.

\- No sabíamos qué hacer, papá. – Dijo Leah, abriendo la boca por primera vez. Sus padres se dieron cuenta entonces de lo rojos que tenía los ojos. – Sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo. Me estaban amenazando directamente, intentaban asustarme.

\- ¿A ti? – Su tío Albus frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, a mí. – Asintió. – Decían que, o desistía en mis intentos de defender a los muggles, o irían a por toda la familia y yo no podía permitir eso.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no avisaste? – Su madre suspiró. – Leah, esto que habéis hecho ha sido una auténtica locura.

\- Y muy estúpido. – Añadió Rose. – Esa gente no se anda con rodeos, podrían haberos matado.

\- Sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos, pero nuestros planes eran seguros, no nos hemos arriesgado en exceso. – Intervino Jane. – Localizamos a los miembros de ese grupo y luego solo les hicimos algunas advertencias e hicimos carteles a favor de los muggles. Poco más. Los ataques grandes lo hacían ellos contra nosotros, solo nos defendíamos.

\- Nos reuníamos algunas noches para aprender y practicar. – Añadió Orion. – Despistábamos a los aurores para que no se enteraran de nada.

\- Sois unos inconscientes. – Scorpius negó con la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. – Esto es muy grave, no sé si sabéis lo que significa.

\- Nos podemos hacer una idea. – Susurró su hija.

\- No, no os la hacéis. – Albus suspiró y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. – Tengo que deteneros a los cinco ahora mismo por ocultar información relevante al Ministerio y al Departamento de Aurores.

\- Y yo tengo que expulsarlos inmediatamente. – Añadió Neville. – Esto que han hecho… Se han puesto a su nivel y nos han traicionado a todos.

\- No hemos traicionado a nadie, lo único que queríamos era defendernos y proteger a los más pequeños. – Insistió Leah. – Después de lo de Jane no podíamos asustarnos. Además, en ese momento no sabíamos ni quiénes eran.

\- ¿Y ahora lo sabéis? – Le preguntó su tío. – ¿Tenéis nombres?

\- Sí, claro que sí, y estamos dispuestos a testificar, haremos todo lo que sea necesario. – Contestó ella. – Íbamos a ir a contártelo en cuanto terminara el curso. Tenemos una lista, pero podemos deciros algunos ahora.

\- Me gustaría escucharlos. – Dijo el director.

\- Pues el profesor Reynolds, por ejemplo. – Dijo Lyra.

\- Amber McLaggen. – Añadió Jane. – Ella es una de las que organiza los ataques, estuvo en todos y usó la _cruciatus_ entre otras maldiciones.

\- Ryan Fortescue también. – Dijo Orion, estremeciéndose un poco al recordar aquel día en el que vio al chico hablando con Cassie. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de su hermana mejor.

\- Y Chad.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Leah, que bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. No sabía ni cómo se había atrevido a decir aquello, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de contarles a todos la verdad. Lyra se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. Había tenido sus sospechas, pero algo dentro de ella se había esforzado por creer que no era verdad.

\- ¿Qué Chad? – Lizzy apretó los puños, enfadada. Al ver que su hija no contestaba, insistió. – Leah, ¿qué Chad?

\- Pues, Chad, mamá. Chad. – Suspiró.

\- Chad el chico con el que te dejé salir a solas después del ataque cuando se suponía que no podíais salir a la calle por seguridad.

\- El mismo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – James volvió a gritar. – Esto será una broma, ¿no?

\- Papá, tranquilo. Leah aprendió la lección y rompió con él. – Intervino su hermano. Ella al escuchar aquello apartó la mirada y el chico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. – ¿Leah?

\- Yo… Sí, yo corté con él cuando pasó lo tuyo. – Murmuró, poniéndose completamente roja.

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Por qué crees que hay un pero?

\- Porque lo estoy viendo en tu cara. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Dime que no has vuelto con él.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Dímelo!

\- Dan, por favor.

\- Dime ahora mismo que no o no sé si podré volver a mirarte a la cara.

\- Dan…

\- Me lo prometiste, Leah. – Negó con la cabeza. – Dímelo.

\- ¡No puedo! – Exclamó finalmente ella, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas.

\- ¡Leah, casi nos matan a Alex y a mí!

\- ¡¿Casi qué?! – Lizzy se puso de pie.

\- Pues sí, mamá, lo que oyes. Alex acabó colgada de la Torre de Astronomía y yo me caí de ella y sobreviví solo porque me pude agarrar a un saliente. – Dijo. – Se suponía que Leah iba a dejar entonces de ver a Chad porque su palabra de no dañarla no valía nada, pero veo que solo lo fingió.

\- Lo intenté, Dan, te juro que lo intenté, pero no lo conseguí.

\- ¿Y vosotros sabíais eso y no nos lo dijisteis? – Lyra se cruzó de brazos y los miró con decepción.

\- No sabía que Jane también lo sabía.

\- Los pillé el día que se reconciliaron. – Murmuró la rubia. – Matt también lo sabe. Me prometió que cortaría con él en cuanto terminara el curso y yo la creí. Si la hubierais visto en ese momento me entenderíais. Está enamorada de él.

\- Está enamorada de un chico que pertenece al grupo que quiere destruirnos a todos. – Puntualizó el padre de la chica.

\- Papá, por favor.

\- Sabía que eres un poco impulsiva e inconsciente, pero no sabía que también eras una estúpida, Leah.

\- James. – Lizzy lo miró con los labios apretados.

\- Es la verdad, Lizz.

\- Sé que estás decepcionado, pero ya hablaremos con ella en privado. – Dijo con calma, sorprendiendo a su hija que había temido que se pusiera a gritar.

\- ¿Decepcionado? – Bufó. – Ese bastardo ha intentado acercarse a nosotros metiéndose en la cama de mi hija y ella lo ha dejado a pesar de saber que pertenecía al grupo.

\- Papá, no fue así…

\- ¿Ah, no? Porque yo creo que es justo lo que fue o, al menos, lo que parece. – La señaló de forma acusadora. – ¿Vas a decirme que hubo grandes declaraciones y promesas de amor? Porque eso no es precisamente lo que le contaste a tu madre. ¿Solo amigos? Las dos debéis creer que nací ayer y no sé lo que significa esa expresión.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste seguir con él después de los ataques? – Orion negó con la cabeza.

\- Él no participó en ellos. – Le aseguró.

\- Pero estoy seguro de que los sabía. – Leah tuvo que bajar la mirada y él negó con la cabeza, indignado. – Dejó que torturaran a Jane y que atacaran a Ingrid.

\- ¿Quién es Ingrid? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Scorpius.

\- Mi novia. – Contestó su hijo.

\- No sabía que tenías novia.

\- No quería que os enterarais aún.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por muchos motivos. – Contestó, apartando la vista.

\- No irás a decirme que también es de ese grupo, ¿verdad?

\- Papá, la atacaron, creo que eso es un claro indicio de que no lo es. – Lyra suspiró. – No es por nada de eso por lo que no os lo ha contado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues porque es una nacida de muggles y le daba miedo cómo reaccionaríais tú o su abuelo Draco. – Contestó finalmente Jane por ellos.

\- ¡Jane! – Exclamó el rubio, enfadado.

\- Es la verdad y no es momento para tonterías. – Se defendió ella.

\- ¿Esas tenemos? – Se giró para mirar a Albus. – Pues Jane duerme todos los días con Matt.

\- ¿Qué? – Su padre abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Eso no será verdad, ¿no?

\- No estamos aquí para discutir dónde o con quién duermo yo. – La rubia se había puesto completamente roja y le lanzaba miradas de odio a su primo.

\- No, en eso tiene razón. – Neville suspiró. – ¿Tienen una lista con todos los nombres?

\- Está en la Sala de los Menesteres. – Explicó Leah. – Podemos ir a por ella si queréis.

\- Bien. – El hombre asintió. – Vayan mientras yo soluciono lo de los dormitorios.

\- Por cierto, Alex, Ingrid y Matt no están en el castillo. – Confesó Dan, con un suspiro. – Antes hemos recibido unas notas y los mandamos fuera a través de uno de los pasadizos.

\- ¿Notas?

\- Sí, estas. – Los cinco las sacaron y las dejaron sobre el escritorio. La última que había recibido Leah estaba arrugada y manchada de lágrimas. – Queríamos sacar a todos los demás también, por eso estábamos fuera de nuestros dormitorios.

\- Lo guardaré como prueba, Neville. – Dijo Albus. – Y ahora id a por esa lista. En cuanto la tengáis, os venís directos al Ministerio. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, chicos.

Los cinco salieron del despacho en silencio, enfadados los unos con los otros. Dan no era capaz de mirar a su hermana después de saber que había vuelto con Chad; Lyra no podía creerse que Leah no le hubiera contado la verdad sobre el chico; Jane y Orion iban por lados opuestos del pasillos, molestos por los comentarios que habían hecho; y Leah iba en silencio, con la mirada gacha, la mayor sensación de culpabilidad que jamás había sentido y unas inmensas ganas de encerrarse para siempre y no salir, a ver si así dejaba de provocar desastres. Avanzaron en silencio, deseosos de coger esa lista y marcharse cuanto antes pero, como de costumbre, sus planes se torcieron. Delante de ellos apareció una fila de encapuchados y los cinco sacaron sus varitas rápidamente. Eran muchos, probablemente unos 20. Iban a tenerlo crudo si querían salir de ahí.

\- Sé que estáis enfadados conmigo. – Murmuró Leah. – Pero necesito que alguien regrese al despacho y avise a los demás de lo que está pasando. Preferiblemente que vayan dos por si acaso.

\- Iré yo. – Murmuró Orion.

\- Y yo. – Dijo Jane. Sabía que, por muy enfadados que estuvieran, Dan y Lyra jamás dejarían sola a Leah.

\- Pues empezad a correr.

Leah lanzó un _desmaius_ que derribó a un encapuchado y comenzó la pelea. Los tres se defendían lo mejor que podían, pero no podían evitar que les dieran unos y otros ataques. La morena se aferró con fuerza a su varita, se recordó a sí misma lo buena luchadora que era y empezó a pelear con fiereza, derribando a unos y otros. Parecía que lo tenían todo bajo control hasta que escucharon una explosión y gritos. Las puertas debían haberse abierto y habrían empezado a atacarlos a ellos también. Un escalofrío los recorrió de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Id a por ellos! – Les suplicó la morena. – No podéis dejar que les pase nada a los pequeños.

\- No podemos dejarte sola. – Respondió la rubia. – Te matarán.

\- No me matarán. Ese hombre me quiere viva y yo sé que puedo resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda. – Insistió. – ¡Daos prisa!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Lyra, hazme caso! ¡Y tú aunque no me hables también, Daniel!

El chico asintió y cogió a la otra chica del brazo antes de echar a correr. No le gustaba dejar a su hermana sola frente a toda esa gente, pero sabía que tenía razón. No la matarían y, con lo buena duelista que era, ni siquiera llegarían hasta ella. Ellos hacían falta abajo. Además, cuando lo llamaba Daniel lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

\- Bueno, parece que estoy sola contra el mundo, ¿no, chicos? – Sonrió de medio lado antes de lanzar otro hechizo.

Se protegía y atacaba una y otra vez, tumbando a todos los que podía. Evitó dos maldiciones _cruciatus_ por los pelos y le dieron varias punzantes, pero a ella le dio igual. Sabía que tenía que seguir luchando. Poco a poco fue librándose de los encapuchados, que empezaban a estar un poco asustado y comenzaban a entender a qué venía el interés en la chica. Era una auténtica fiera luchando. Nadie parecía ser capaz de pararla hasta que, de repente, apareció alguien a su espalda.

\- _Desmaius_. – Exclamó.

A Leah no le dio tiempo a volverse o protegerse. El hechizo le dio de lleno y todo se volvió negro.


	62. Chapter 60

Había pasado ya una semana y no había ni rastro de Leah. Los Potter estaban de los nervios y cada día que pasaba se desesperaban más.

\- Alex, ¿has cenado ya? – Le preguntó Ingrid al verla llegar al comedor. Estaban todos en la casa franca, la familia había sido muy clara: debían sacarlos a todos del colegio de forma inmediata y trasladarlos allí, incluyendo a Alex, Ingrid y Matt, además de a Sophie y Angela que estaban, respectivamente, con Cassie y Kate en el momento del ataque.

\- No, pero ahora comeré algo. – Contestó la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. – Dan no come desde ayer, tengo que conseguir que tome algo.

\- Pero tienes que comer tú también.

\- Sí, tranquila. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de coger un plato y empezar a echar comida. – Me lo llevo al dormitorio, ¿vale?

\- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para los dos?

\- Créeme, Ingrid, puede que hasta nos sobre. – Alex suspiró. – Mañana os veré.

Volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Dan estaba tal y como ella lo había dejado, de la misma forma que llevaba toda la tarde: sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada perdida.

\- He traído la cena. – Dijo, apoyando el plato frente a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero no reaccionó. – Tienes que comer, Dan.

\- No tengo hambre. – Murmuró.

\- Llevas sin probar bocado desde ayer, vas a enfermar si sigues así. – Insistió ella. – Por favor, si no lo haces por mí, hazlo al menos por tus padres. Ya están bastante preocupados por lo de tu hermana, no los preocupes tú más. Por favor.

\- Es que tengo el estómago cerrado.

\- Pues oblígate a tomar un poco aunque sea. – Siguió diciendo la pelirroja. Su novio movió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. – No puedes quedarte sin comer hasta que Leah aparezca, podrían pasar semanas, incluso meses…

\- No digas eso. – La cortó. – Van a encontrarla pronto. Ya la habríamos encontrado si nos dejaran hacer algo a los demás. ¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí? ¡Es mi hermana, joder!

\- Es peligroso, lo sabes perfectamente. Los aurores se están encargando, tu tío Albus y el señor Tonks están removiendo cielo y tierra, no van a dejar que le pase nada.

\- Si mis padres o yo pudiéramos ayudar…

\- Sería peor. No tenéis la cualificación necesaria. – Bajó la mirada. – Sé que estás desesperado, pero…

\- ¿Desesperado? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – Alex, Leah creía que la odiaba, le dije que no podría volver a mirarla después de saber que había vuelto con Chad. Si algo le pasara, si la… - Cerró los ojos unos instantes, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra. – El caso es que se iría creyendo que yo la odiaba y eso es mucho más de lo que puedo soportar. No debí dejarla sola.

\- No pienses eso, ella sabía que solo era un enfado pasajero, algo que se te pasaría y fue además quien os pidió a Lyra y a ti que fuerais a poner a salvo a los pequeños. – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y ella trató de sonreír levemente. – Leah sabe que la quieres y pronto estará aquí contigo. Podréis hacer las paces y todo se arreglará.

\- Necesito saber que está bien, Alex.

\- Lo estará. – Se acercó a él lentamente, un poco temerosa, y se detuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios. – Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo.

\- Tú solo confía en mí. – Rozó levemente sus labios, pero en seguida los separó. – Anda, vamos, come un poco. Te vendrá bien.

El chico miró el plato de forma dubitativa y cogió el tenedor. Alex suspiró, aliviada, al ver cómo empezaba a comer lentamente. Cogió ella el otro tenedor y pronto terminaron el plato. La pelirroja insistió en que debía comer más, pero su novio le dijo que ya estaba lleno y que no quería ninguna otra cosa, que lo mejor sería que se fueran a dormir o, bueno, al menos a intentarlo. No es que él estuviera durmiendo mucho precisamente. Se tumbaron en la cama y Alex dejó que él rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería dormirse hasta que él lo hiciera.

\- Cielo, duérmete. – Murmuró el moreno en su oído. – Se te están cerrando los ojos, es obvio que estás cansada.

\- No quiero dejarte así. – Confesó ella, también en un susurro. – Puedo aguantar.

\- Ya haces bastante por mí, no sabes lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy. – Depositó un casto beso en su frente y empezó a acariciar su pelo. La pelirroja fue cerrando los ojos y él sonrió levemente. Adoraba verla dormir, era una de las cosas que más serenidad le aportaba en el mundo. – Descansa.

* * *

\- Me da igual lo que digas, Matt, no pienso ir a hablar con él. – Jane lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Estáis los dos fatal, esto es una tontería.

\- ¡Le dijo a mi padre que dormía contigo todas las noches! – Exclamó. – Tú también deberías estar enfadado con él.

\- A ver, es evidente que ese comentario no me ha beneficiado precisamente, - Contestó el moreno, recordando las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba el padre de la chica cada vez que lo veía. – pero es como tu mejor amigo y no podéis seguir así.

\- Que no, que me da igual, Matthew.

\- Eres una cabezota. – El chico bufó y miró al hermano de Jane, que a duras penas aguantaba la risa al escuchar la conversación. El pequeño Harry, a su lado, tampoco podía reprimir las carcajadas. – ¿Siempre ha sido así, Thomas?

\- No la recuerdo de otra forma. – Contestó sonriendo. – Es el gen Weasley.

\- Ni gen Weasley, ni nada. No pienso ir a hablar con Orion.

\- Jane, esto lo hago por tu bien.

\- ¿A qué te…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta. Matt la cogió de la cintura y la apoyó en su hombro. – ¡Matthew, bájame!

\- Ahora, tranquila, cuando lleguemos al cuarto de Orion.

\- ¡Que no quiero hablar con él! – Protestó, aunque él no se detuvo. – Esta te la guardo, te juro que te la guardo.

\- Lo que tú digas, Jane. – Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco.

\- Sí, tú ríete ahora, luego llorarás.

\- No seas vengativa, cielo.

\- No lo soy, solo te estoy advirtiendo. – Respondió. – No quedé en Slytherin en vano.

Los dos guardaron silencio mientras el chico subía las escaleras hasta la última planta, donde los Malfoy dormían. Justo estaban terminando de subir las escaleras cuando escucharon un grito.

\- ¡Orion que bajes a hablar con Jane!

\- Ingrid, no. Deja de insistir.

\- Pero si no le dijo nada malo a tu padre. – Insistió la morena. – ¿O es que te avergüenzas de mí?

\- No, claro que no.

\- Pues es lo que parece, Orion. Yo no me avergüenzo de ser hija de muggles, tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco.

\- No lo hago, Ingrid. – Insistió él.

\- ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?

\- Que yo quería que se enterara por mí, no por ella.

\- Ya, claro, seguro que es eso…

\- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Está bien. – Suspiró y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. – Iré a hablar con Jane.

\- No hace falta que te muevas mucho, ya la traigo yo aquí. – Dijo Matt entonces, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Jane bufó un poco. – ¿Dónde la dejo?

\- No soy un puñetero saco, Matt. – Se quejó.

\- Pobrecilla, bájala con cuidado. – Dijo Ingrid, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Creo que voy a salir corriendo antes de que pueda coger la varita y me lance algún… Oh, espera, todavía es menor de edad y no puede. – El chico lanzó una carcajada y la bajó. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y él le guiñó un ojo. – No te enfades, ¿ves como Ingrid está de acuerdo conmigo?

\- Tenéis que hablar, chicos. – La Hufflepuff sonrió. – Os dejamos solos así que tenéis desde ahora hasta mañana por la mañana para solucionarlo todo. Les diré a Lyra y Carina que duerman con nosotras o en el cuarto de Jane.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Su novio la miró alarmado, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada. Los otros dos salieron, cerraron rápidamente y bloquearon la puerta con un hechizo. Miró a Jane, que tenía los brazos cruzados. – No han hecho eso.

\- Claro que sí. Mañana los mataré a ambos. – Ella se dejó caer sobre una cama y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

\- ¿Yo? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Creo que fuiste tú quien empezó.

\- Y tú contestaste como un niño de cinco años.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso a mi padre, Jane? Se suponía que iba a esperar hasta que fuera el momento apropiado, que era un secreto. – Se dejó caer en la cama de enfrente.

\- Es que era obvio que él no iba a dejar de preguntarte hasta que le dieras una respuesta creíble y no podíamos perder el tiempo. – Contestó la chica.

\- No tenías derecho a decirlo.

\- No lo pensé.

\- Tú siempre lo piensas todo.

\- No siempre. – Bajó la mirada. – Sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo sin pensar.

\- Pero aún así no debiste hacerlo.

\- Ni tú decirle a mi padre lo otro sabiendo cómo es. – Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y él pudo ver la decepción en ellos. – Te conté lo que pasó cuando nos pilló en Navidad, sabías perfectamente que se lo tomaría fatal. Orion, lo hiciste para hacerme daño.

\- Claro que no, es solo que me molestó y quería… - No supo cómo continuar, no supo cómo explicar aquello. A lo mejor Jane tenía razón y en parte había querido hacerle daño, devolverle el golpe.

\- Mi padre odia a Matt todavía más después de lo que le dijiste, el tuyo ha aceptado perfectamente a Ingrid.

\- Pero podría no haberlo hecho. – Suspiró. – Jane, no me enfadé porque le contaste eso, sino porque traicionaste mi confianza. No me avergüenzo de Ingrid, sabes perfectamente que yo no creo en la pureza de sangre, pero nunca me imaginé que tú serías capaz de contar así como así algo que yo te había dicho y sabías que me preocupaba.

\- Nunca fue mi intención.

\- Pero es lo que hiciste.

\- Yo… Lo siento. – Susurró ella después de guardar silencio unos instantes. – No lo pensé.

\- Ya, bueno, eso no arregla nada. – Murmuró él, apartando la mirada. – El daño ya está hecho, pero supongo que te perdono. Perdóname tú también por lo que le dije a tu padre.

\- Olvidémoslo. – Se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a él. El chico pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y ella se acurrucó un poco. – Sabía que se tomarían bien lo de Ingrid. Te lo dije y tú no me hiciste caso.

\- Bueno, creo que mi abuelo no lo sabe todavía…

\- Claro que sí. – Contestó ella. – Escuché a tu abuela Astoria diciéndoselo a mi abuela Ginny.

\- Pero él no me ha dicho nada.

\- Quizás piensa que no hace falta. – La Slytherin se encogió de hombros. – No sé.

\- Ojalá sea eso, aunque supongo que tendré que hablar con él cuando todo esto acabe. – Suspiró. – Y Matt estará bien. Vale, tu padre lo odia, pero tarde o temprano lo aceptará, digo yo. Eres su niñita, es normal que desconfíe, no quiere que te hagan daño.

\- Si le diera una oportunidad…

\- Se la dará. – Insistió. – Matt podrá demostrarle lo buen novio que es.

\- No es mi novio. – Murmuró la rubia.

\- Claro que lo es, puede que nunca lo hayáis hablado, pero es evidente lo que sois. – Orion sonrió levemente. – Además, si no lo fuera, ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Bueno, está aquí porque… - Se puso completamente roja. – Porque sí.

\- Lo que tú digas, Jane. – Él negó con la cabeza. – Cuando todo esto termine deberíais hablar.

\- Si es que esto termina algún día.

\- Lo hará. – Jane lo miró de forma dubitativa y él se encogió de hombro. – Tarde o temprano volveremos a la normalidad.


	63. Chapter 61

\- Deberías contar lo que pasó.

La voz de Gideon apenas fue un susurro, pero Cassie pudo escucharla perfectamente. Estaban los cuatro – ellos dos, Theo y Sophie, a la que también habían llevado a la casa porque estaba con ellos en el momento del ataque – en los sofás sentados. Sophie se había quedado dormida con las piernas sobre Gideon, que se las acariciaba con delicadeza, y Theo tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Cassie y dejaba que ella le revolviera un poco el pelo. Era muy temprano y apenas había nadie levantado, pero aún así no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- Ya lo sé. – Contestó finalmente. – Es que no sé cómo empezar a decirlo, cómo se lo tomarán mis padres.

\- No creo que mal. – Murmuró Theo.

\- Tendría que explicarles por qué hizo aquello y no estoy muy segura del motivo. – Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. – No les hará gracia.

\- ¿No les gustará saber quién salvó a su hija? – Preguntó Weasley con una media sonrisa.

\- No les gustará el motivo por el que lo hizo. – Respondió ella. – Lo de Ed está todavía demasiado reciente.

\- No sabes si fue por eso, Cassie. – Insistió.

\- Claro que lo sé, Gideon. – Bajó el tono de voz un poco más. – Puede que ninguno de nosotros supiera realmente qué pasaba, pero pasaban cosas entre nosotros.

\- Aún así deberías contárselo, no puedes dejar que lo encierren. – Intervino Theo, incorporándose un poco.

\- No quiero que lo encierren, pero sé que lo harán de todas formas. – Suspiró. – Voy a contarlo, ¿vale? Lo que pasa es que aún no sé ni a quién, ni cómo voy a decirlo.

\- Si no quieres decírselo a tus padres, díselo a Albus o a Teddy. – Sugirió el chico. – Ellos son aurores, es su obligación escuchar ese tipo de testimonios y actuar.

\- Supongo, pero aún así, no sé… - La rubia se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Vendréis conmigo? Él también os salvó.

\- Solo lo hizo porque estábamos contigo. – Murmuró Gideon. – Si quieres, vamos los cuatro, pero quien mejor puede contar lo que sucedió eres tú, Cassie.

Ella asintió lentamente. Entendía lo que decían y sabía que tenían razón, los había sacado de allí porque estaban con ella y sabía que no se habría puesto a salvo si ellos no iban también, lo había visto en sus ojos, al igual que la ansiedad y el miedo. Se suponía que él debía estar con los demás, que debía estar atacando… y sin embargo no fue así, sino que acabó sacándola a rastras de la biblioteca, llevándola a un lugar seguro. Le había pedido que confiara en él cuando ella se negó a seguirlo fuera, le había dicho que solo quería sacarla de ahí y que no le pasaría nada, pero ni aún entonces ella lo había creído. Entonces él empezó a contarle lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía cuando la veía, todas las preguntas que llevaba un tiempo haciéndose. Le había dicho que era distinta a sus ojos, aunque sabía que era un tópico, y que no podía soportar la idea de que intentaran hacerle algo para dañar a su familia. Se lo había dicho con tanta convicción y seriedad que Cassie había acabado asintiendo y lo había seguido, acompañada de Gideon, Theo y Sophie. Los llevó hasta los jardines, hasta un rincón oculto y les dijo que no se movieran de ahí a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario y que, en caso de que creyeran estar en peligro, fueran rápidamente hacia Hogsmeade. Se había marchado entonces corriendo, pero ella lo siguió. Necesitaba decirle una última cosa, tenía que darle las gracias. Lo llamó y él se dio la vuelta, pero no la dejó decir nada. El gracias murió en su boca porque, antes de poder pronunciarlo, sus labios atraparon los suyos con dulzura.

\- ¡Weasley, deja de tocarme!

La voz de Sophie la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. No le había contado lo del beso a nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo. Sería su secreto.

\- Pero si has sido tú la que se ha tumbado encima de mí. – Replicó él, negando con la cabeza al ver cómo encogía las piernas y se colocaba lo más lejos posible de él.

\- Ha sido un acto inconsciente, tenía mucho sueño.

\- Y estás loquita por mí.

\- ¡No lo estoy! – Se quejó.

\- Venga, chicos, que haya paz. – Intervino la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es demasiado temprano para discutir.

\- Es su culpa. – La otra Ravenclaw puso los ojos en blanco, pero Gideon sonrió. A él no le engañaba y sabía que, tarde o temprano, conseguiría salir con ella.

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días!

Ingrid entró al dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa seguida de Matt y Jane y Orion se desperezaron un poco. Se habían quedado dormidos sentados, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. La rubia se levantó y echó los brazos un poco hacia atrás.

\- Por Merlín, me duele todo, menuda postura más incómoda.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Dijo él, echando el cuello hacia un lado.

\- Suponemos que ya habéis hecho las paces, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la Hufflepuff.

\- Sí, Ingrid. – Su novio sonrió. – Todo está arreglado.

\- Ya podéis dejar de darnos la lata. – Añadió Jane, mirando a Matt. – Aunque sigo enfadada contigo.

\- Venga ya, era necesario. – Protestó él.

\- ¡Me cogiste como si fuera un saco!

\- Es que no me dejaste otra opción, princesa.

\- Te la sigo teniendo guardada y hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, tengo mis recursos. – Se acercó a la cama, apoyó las rodillas y la besó con dulzura. Ella se resistió un poco al principio, pero en seguida sonrió y dejó que él profundizara el beso. Cuando se separaron, él rozó sus labios otra vez y sonrió. – Te quiero.

\- Tramposo. – Jane se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. – Pero no te vas a librar hagas lo que hagas.

\- Parejita, seguimos delante. – Intervino Orion, mirándolos con una ceja enarcada.

\- Éramos conscientes de ello, tranquilo. – Jane le sacó la lengua y sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿hay alguna novedad? ¿Se sabe algo de mi prima?

\- Todavía nada. – Ingrid suspiró. – Me da muchísima pena Alex, se ha quedado en medio de todo y ver a Dan así la está destrozando. No sabe ya qué más hacer para ayudarlo.

\- Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Hasta que Leah no aparezca mi primo no volverá a la normalidad. – Murmuró la rubia. – Ojalá sepamos algo pronto, no sé por qué esa gente no nos ha dicho algo ya.

\- Porque no la tienen. – Dijo Matt, atrayendo la atención de las tres.

\- ¿Cómo? – Orion arrugó la frente.

\- Venga, Matt, no digas tonterías. – Jane puso los ojos en blanco. – Si no la tienen ellos, ¿dónde está?

\- No lo sé, pero si la tuvieran ya la habrían utilizado contra la familia. – Insistió. – ¿Para qué tener un rehén si no lo usas?

\- Eso tiene bastante sentido. – Murmuró Ingrid.

\- Pero entonces, ¿dónde está? Conozco a Leah y sé que no nos haría pasar por esto de forma voluntaria. La están reteniendo.

\- O puede que escondiendo. – El moreno apretó los labios unos instantes antes de atreverse a seguir hablando. – Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a una cosa, pero no he querido comentárosla porque, bueno, no estoy seguro de esto y no quería daros falsas esperanzas. Creo que Leah está con Chad.

\- Ya te he dicho que no…

\- Espera, Jane, deja que termine de explicarlo. – La interrumpió él. – Creo que él la ha escondido en algún lugar para protegerla y está incomunicada, por eso no sabemos nada de ella. Pensadlo, le dijo a Dan que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería protegerla por encima de cualquier cosa. Es lo más lógico, no entiendo por qué no lo buscan a él.

\- Eso… eso tiene sentido. – Murmuró Jane. – Por Merlín, Matt, eso tiene muchísimo sentido.

\- ¿Tanta sorpresa? – Enarcó una ceja. – Vaya, y yo que siempre me había considerado bastante inteligente.

\- Tengo que decírselo a mi padre. – La rubia ignoró las palabras del chico y se levantó de un salto. – Esto es algo importante, les daría un lugar dónde empezar a buscar. Si encontraran a Chad, la encontrarían a ella.

Salió corriendo, seguida de los otros tres, y bajó las escaleras prácticamente saltando los escalones. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al salón.

\- Thomas, ¿dónde está papá? – Le preguntó a su hermano, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- En la salita de la primera planta con los titos, ¿por qué?

\- Tengo que contarle una cosa extremadamente importante. – Contestó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Subió y se dirigió hacia la habitación que le había dicho su hermano, aunque no le hizo falta llegar hasta ella. Su padre estaba en el pasillo, listo para desaparecerse. – ¡Papá, espera!

\- Jane, tengo prisa. – Le dijo el hombre, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Tengo que ir al Ministerio, seguimos buscando a Leah.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es sobre ella y es muy importante.

\- ¿Sabes algo de tu prima?

\- ¿Sabéis algo de mi hermana? – Dan salió de su habitación rápidamente, seguido por Alex. – He escuchado voces y he pensado que quizás…

\- No sabemos nada seguro, pero Matt ha pensado que quizás no la hayan secuestrado.

\- Dile a tu novio que nos deje hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿cree que un niñato sabe más que todo el Departamento de Aurores? – La cortó él, un poco molesto.

\- No, escúchame y deja de odiarlo por un momento. Yo le creo e Ingrid y Orion también. Creemos que está con Chad.

\- Leah no nos estaría haciendo esto, Jane, lo sabes tan bien como yo. – Murmuró Dan.

\- ¿Queréis dejarme terminar? – Bufó un poco y se cruzó de brazos. – Él quería protegerla, puede que la haya escondido en algún lugar y que no pueda comunicarse con nosotros. Él la quería.

\- No sé, cielo, eso es muy poco probable. – Murmuró su padre.

\- A mí me parece que tiene sentido. – Todos se giraron al escuchar hablar a Lizzy, que también había salido al pasillo seguida por James. La rubia apretó un poco los labios al ver el estado en el que estaban sus tíos. Lo estaban pasando fatal. La mujer estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos y su marido no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor. – Albus, puede que tengamos que empezar a buscarlo a él.

\- Pero tampoco sabemos dónde está, no sabemos nada de su cuartel general.

\- Déjanos ayudarte. – Pidió James. – Por favor.

\- Ya os he dicho que…

\- Por el amor de Merlín, Albus, es nuestra hija. – Lo interrumpió su cuñada. – Necesitáis ayuda para buscar y a nosotros el estar aquí encerrados nos está matando. Sabes que si no somos aurores es solo porque no quisimos, que podríamos haberlo sido ambos perfectamente así que déjanos hacer algo.

\- Lizzy tiene razón, Albus. – El mayor de los Potter asintió y cogió la mano de su esposa. – Esta idea puede llevarnos hasta algo y vosotros necesitáis más ayuda.

El hombre guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Sabía que tenían razón, que cuantos más fueran mejor, pero aún así le daba un poco de miedo que les pasara algo. Suspiró. Pero el no saber nada de su hija y el no poder hacer nada, como bien había dicho la morena, los estaba matando, necesitaban ayudar de alguna forma, sentirse útiles. Estaba en una encrucijada.

\- Déjalos ir, Al. – Se giró al escuchar la voz de su mujer desde las escaleras. La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo antes de encogerse de hombros. – Si fueran nuestros hijos yo también querría ir. Además, saben defenderse, estarán bien.

\- De acuerdo. – Aceptó finalmente. – Preparaos, vendré a avisaros en un rato, tengo que ir un momento al Ministerio, pero vuelvo en seguida y os explico el plan a seguir.

\- Muchas gracias, Albus. – Lizzy lo abrazó y él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su hermano.

\- Ahora nos vemos, chicos. – Murmuró cuando se separaron para acto seguido desaparecerse.

\- Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos. – Sugirió James. – Por Merlín, por fin empiezo a sentirme útil.

\- Yo también, pero espera un momento. – La mujer sonrió levemente antes de girarse para mirar al amigo de sus hijos. – Matt, lo que has hecho hoy… No sé ni cómo agradecértelo. Si encontramos a Leah gracias a esto, gracias a ti, te deberé la vida. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, avísame y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. – Lo abrazó ante su sorpresa. – De verdad, gracias.

\- No es nada, señora Collins, yo también quiero que Leah vuelva, la quiero mucho, es una buena amiga. – Murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lizzy por fin lo soltó y él se encogió de hombros. – Espero que esto haya servido para algo.

\- Seguro que sí. – Intervino Caroline, con una sonrisa. – Anda, bajad los seis a desayunar algo.

\- Deberíamos avisar a Lyra también y, de paso, contarle las novedades. – Murmuró Orion entonces.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Le preguntó Dan. – Llevo días sin verla.

\- No sale tampoco de su cuarto y solo habla con Carina. – Contestó el rubio, bajando un poco la mirada. – Se siente fatal porque estaba enfadada con ella.

\- Todos nos sentimos mal. – Murmuró Dan.

\- Pues sí. – Añadió James, sintiendo una punzada en su estómago. Había sido muy duro con su hija aquella noche y temía no poder arreglar las cosas con ella.

\- Estoy segura de que ella sabía que ninguno de los tres dijo aquello en serio. – Lizzy apoyó una mano en el brazo de su marido. – Y ahora, vamos, James.

\- Sí y vosotros bajad. – Insistió Caroline. – Orion sube a por tu hermana y cuéntaselo todo. El resto, vamos.

\- De acuerdo, señora Potter. – Contestó Matt.

\- Caroline o Caro, como prefieras. – Replicó ella con una sonrisa. – Matt, te estamos todos muy agradecidos, de verdad. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que acabas de hacer por la familia Potter, todos estamos en deuda contigo y, aunque mi marido no lo diga en voz alta, también te agradece la ayuda.

\- Tu hija tiene buen gusto, mamá. – Dijo Jane, guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a ella. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eso siempre lo he sabido, cielo. – Sonrió y señaló las escaleras. – Y ahora, vamos, no volveré a repetirlo y el desayuno se enfría.


	64. Chapter 62

Leah estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la mirada gacha fija en la colcha. Llevaba una semana entera encerrada allí y ya no sabía qué hacer. Pasaba prácticamente todo el día sola, sin nada que hacer ni nadie con quién hablar. Se dejó caer de espaldas y cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había vivido aquella última semana.

* * *

\- _Enervate_.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente. No sabía dónde estaba, jamás había visto aquel dormitorio antes y dudaba mucho que siguiera en el colegio. Recordó la pelea, el hechizo que la golpeó y no pudo evitar ponerse a buscar su varita. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: la habían atrapado, estaba en manos de aquella gente.

\- No la busques, la tengo yo. – Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la esquina de la que provenía la voz y apretó los labios.

\- Chad. – Murmuró. – ¿Dónde estoy?

\- A salvo. – Se limitó a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Frunció el ceño.

\- No quiero que te alteres.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Chad? – Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Me has vendido? No voy a decir que no lo esperaba porque siempre he sabido que cuando llegara el momento tendríamos que enfrentarnos, pero no entiendo por qué dices que aquí estoy a salvo. Estando en manos de ese grupo estoy cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- No te he entregado.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró sorprendida, sin llegar a comprender aquello. ¿Hablaba en serio?

\- No he podido hacerlo. – Empezó a explicar. – Cuando vi a toda esa gente atacándote solo pensé en sacarte de ahí así que te lancé un _desmaius_ , les dije que iba a llevarte ante el líder y me desaparecí contigo pero, en lugar de eso, te traje aquí. Le he dicho que te escapaste, que cuando te desperté me lanzaste un hechizo y no pude detenerte. Me ha costado un par de _cruciatus_ , pero creo que ha merecido la pena. Al menos aquí no te encontrarán.

\- Tengo que avisar a mis padres, decirles que estoy bien.

\- No puedes, podrían localizarte.

\- No puedo dejarles creer que me ha pasado algo. – Se quejó.

\- Lo siento, pero es por tu propia seguridad. – Replicó. – No puedes comunicarte con nadie, ni salir de aquí.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No voy a dejar que te hagan daño, no sabes todo el interés que tiene el líder en ti.

\- No me importa.

\- Leah, esto es serio. – Insistió. – Haría cualquier cosa con tal de llegar hasta ti.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- ¡No lo sé! – Exclamó, finalmente. – ¡No sé qué es lo que quiere de ti, Leah!

\- Bueno, pues me da igual lo que quiera, no pienso esconderme como una cobarde.

\- No voy a permitir que te maten.

\- Déjame salir de aquí, quiero volver a mi casa. – Dijo, señalándolo de forma acusadora y dedicándole una mirada decidida.

\- Si sales por esa puerta, te encontrarán. Estamos en el cuartel general y todos saben quién eres. No durarías ni un minuto de pie, lo del colegio eran simples juegos de niños. No sabes cómo son los miembros reales del grupo.

\- No tenías ningún derecho a traerme aquí.

\- Solo quería salvarte la vida.

\- Podía con ellos.

\- Claro que no. – Contestó con firmeza. – Eran muchos y tú estabas sola, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

\- Sabía que no me matarían y los demás debían hacer otras cosas. – Se limitó a responder. – No le tengo ningún miedo a ese hombre.

\- No lo conoces.

\- No me hace falta. Ya te he dicho que no soy ninguna cobarde.

\- Esto ya no es un juego de valientes y cobardes, Leah. Ahora todo se basa en supervivientes y muertos. O sobrevives o mueres, no hay más.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión de puro horror. – No todo vale, Chad.

\- Si es para salvarte, sí.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! Seguías sin tener ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¡Lo hice porque te quiero! – Lo soltó así sin más. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por su propia confesión.

\- ¿Me quieres? – Murmuró ella, llevándose una mano al pelo y echándoselo un poco hacia atrás. Lo miró entre sorprendida y confusa antes de volver a subir el tono de voz. – ¡¿Pero qué excusa de mierda es esa?!

\- No es una ninguna excusa y mucho menos de mierda. – Replicó él, molesto. – Es la verdad, Leah.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes. Chad esperaba que Leah le dijera que ella también lo quería y ella quiso decírselo, pero no pudo hacerlo. No podía después de lo que le estaba haciendo. Aquello, dijera él lo que dijera, era un secuestro.

\- ¿De verdad no vas a dejarme salir?

\- No.

\- ¿Ni siquiera avisar a mis padres de que sigo viva? – Bajó la mirada al decir aquello.

\- Es por tu propia seguridad. – Se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Apoyó una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, pero ella se apartó. – Leah…

\- No te acerques a mí. – Dijo de forma cortante. – No me toques, no me roces, no me dirijas la palabra a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró. – Lo único que quiero es mantenerte a salvo. Ahora mismo me dan igual los bandos, solo quiero saber que tú estás bien.

* * *

Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces, únicamente hablaban cuando él le preguntaba qué quería comer o le decía que se iba a alguna misión. La primera noche Leah le dijo que no pensaba dejarlo dormir con ella, así que le tiró un cojín y le pidió que durmiera en el suelo, cosa que él hizo sin dudar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Sin embargo, a mitad de la noche lo despertaron los gritos de la chica. Trató de despertarla, angustiado, incapaz de entender qué le sucedía. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, él sabía que estaba pálido y ella no presentaba mucho mejor estado. No le hizo falta siquiera preguntarle qué le había sucedido, ella empezó a contarle la historia de aquella maldición en un susurro.

\- Sin poción tendré visiones prácticamente todas las noches. – Confesó.

\- Por Merlín. – Él se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. – ¿Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

\- No, salvo que quieras dejarme volver a casa.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que, precisamente eso, no puedo hacerlo.

Suspiró. Se disponía a volver al suelo cuando la mano de ella lo detuvo.

\- No quiero que pienses que te he perdonado, sigo furiosa contigo, pero, ¿podrías dormir conmigo? Nunca he dormido sola después de una visión, estoy muy nerviosa y... – Bajó la mirada. Se sentía una estúpida pidiéndole aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Por mucho que le jodiera, lo necesitaba.

Chad sonrió un poco y se tumbó junto a ella, pasando su mano alrededor de su cintura. Leah se puso de perfil y dejó que él pegara su pecho a su espalda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Se obligó a recordarse a sí misma que estaba bien y a salvo, que nadie la encontraría allí y que, tarde o temprano, encontraría la forma de hacerles llegar a los demás un mensaje.

* * *

No habían hablado mucho más después de eso, aunque todas las noches, en cuanto la oía gritar, Chad subía a la cama y abrazaba a Leah hasta que todo se calmaba. Odiaba verla así y sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarla de aquel lugar cuanto antes. A él tampoco le gustaba aquello – nunca quiso encerrarla, ni alejarla de su familia, parecía un loco psicópata y él no era de esos –, pero sabía que, se escondiera donde se escondiera, el líder la encontraría y no podía permitirlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo todo, debía encontrar un lugar aún más seguro. Sabía que nadie buscaría en su dormitorio del cuartel general, pero aún así no se fiaba. Leah estaba en el epicentro del peligro y él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera porque no le pasara nada.

* * *

Pero todo cambió aquella tarde. La puerta se abrió de forma brusca y Chad entró a la habitación empapado en sangre y con la mirada perdida. Leah se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia él, angustiada. Se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pasando, de que seguía enfadada con él. Lo agarró de una mano y posó la otra en su mejilla.

\- Chad, ¿qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó, comprobando rápidamente si estaba herido de gravedad.

\- Leah, no… No me mires. – Se separó de ella bruscamente, con la cabeza gacha. – No me toques. Soy un monstruo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Insistió ella, agarrándolo del brazo. Le daba igual lo que dijera, sabía que la necesitaba.

\- No puedo… Yo… No puedo, Leah…

\- Ven, siéntate y tranquilízate. – Tiró de él y lo sentó sobre la cama. Se agachó frente a él y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. – Chad, cuéntamelo.

\- Soy horrible…

\- Claro que no.

\- No puedes decir eso, no sabes lo que he hecho.

\- Me da igual. – Insistió ella. – Nada de lo que hagas puede hacerme creer que eres un monstruo.

\- Leah, tengo… tengo las manos… - Sollozó. – Las tengo manchadas de sangre.

\- ¿Qué? – Se quedó paralizada. Se había imaginado que podría ser algo así, pero hasta ese mismo instante no se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para escucharlo. Aún así, se obligó a tragar saliva y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. – Cuéntamelo.

\- No sé si puedo…

\- No voy a irme a ningún lado, no es que pudiera hacerlo aunque quisiera. – Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él levantó por fin la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. – La sangre no es tuya, ¿verdad?

\- No. No tengo ninguna herida.

\- ¿De quién es entonces?

\- Una… una familia de muggles. – Consiguió decir después de guardar silencio unos instantes. Cerró los ojos antes de empezar a hablar. No podía mirarla mientras le contaba eso, no podría soportar ver la decepción en su mirada. – Nuestra misión era ir a la casa de unos muggles ricos. El líder quería quedarse con su dinero y nos pidió que nos encargáramos de la familia. Nunca antes había ido a una de esas misiones, era la primera que me habían asignado. Están reservadas para miembros importantes de la organización, no podía participar hasta salir de Hogwarts y, bueno, el líder consideró que ya era hora de que fuera a una de ellas. – Suspiró y le apretó un poco la mano. – No se lo esperaban. Estaban en el salón viendo una película y empezaron a gritar al vernos aparecer. Se suponía que todo sería rápido, que acabarían con ellos con un _avada_ y ya está, que yo no tendría que hacer nada, pero no fue así. Se ensañaron con ellos, empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones punzantes y _cruciatus_. Me obligaron a sujetar a uno de los hijos mientras le lanzaban punzantes, toda la sangre es suya. Los torturaron hasta que suplicaron clemencia, pero ni aún entonces pararon. No tuvieron piedad con nadie, ni siquiera con los pequeños y entonces me pidieron que… - Negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio. – No puedo, Leah.

\- Cuéntamelo. – Murmuró ella. – Necesito saber el final de esta historia, Chad.

\- Me dijeron que era mi turno, que debía torturarlos yo también, pero no fui capaz. – Siguió diciendo. – Cuando me negué me apuntaron y me dijeron que si no lo hacía me atacarían a mí. Volví a negarme y me lanzaron un _imperius_. Luché contra ella con todas mis fuerzas y logré resistirla y entonces llegaron las _cruciatus_. Estaba en el suelo, chillando. Me tuvieron así un rato, hasta que se cansaron y volvieron con los demás. Los fueron matando uno a uno, hasta que solo quedó la hija. Era una chica de unos quince años y estaba aterrada. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos y apenas podía gritar ya, a pesar de todo lo que le hacían. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver la súplica en ellos y entonces lo hice. Levanté la varita y la maté. – Consiguió abrir los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. – Soy un asesino, Leah.

\- Chad… - Lo abrazó, sin saber qué decir. Él enterró la cabeza en su pecho y se aferró a ella con fuerza, tratando de serenarse. Acarició su pelo lentamente y empezó a susurrar en su oído, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Tú solo acabaste con su sufrimiento, la ayudaste en parte, no dejaste que esa gente siguiera haciéndole daño.

\- ¿Qué he hecho, Leah? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué decidí unirme a ese grupo? – Murmuró entre sollozos. – Siempre supe que esto pasaría, que me obligarían a torturar y matar, pero jamás me lo tomé en serio. Jamás imaginé que sería testigo de la tortura de una familia inocente, jamás creí que miraría a un muggle y sentiría pena por él. Nunca creí que acabaría con la vida de una niña que me miraría con ojos suplicantes para que lo hiciera. – La abrazó con más fuerza. – Todo esto lo hacía por mi abuela, porque no podía soportar que siguieran matando gente, dejándolos morir sin más, y, si ahora me viera, me odiaría. Por Merlín, Leah, ¿qué he hecho?

\- Todos cometemos errores. – Susurró. – Te has negado a hacerle daño a esa gente, has dejado que te torturaran solo por defenderlos. Eso significa algo, Chad.

\- Pero sigo siendo una persona horrible…

\- No lo eres.

\- Te he mentido tantas veces, te he encerrado aquí, he matado a una chica. – Se separó de ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y negó un poco con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto? ¿Por qué tratas de consolarme, Leah?

\- Porque te quiero. – Confesó ella en un murmullo, encogiéndose de hombros. – A pesar de todo, igual que tú a mí.

\- Quiero dejar esto. – Dijo con decisión. – Quiero irme contigo, lejos de todo. Nada de guerras ni de bandos. Solos tú y yo.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – Se mordió el labio y negó un poco. – Ven conmigo, les explicaré a mis padres lo que ha pasado, conseguiré que no te encierren.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no depende de ti y que después del _avada_ tengo una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban. Si quiero seguir libre tengo que irme de aquí. – Le rozó la mejilla y le dedicó una mirada suplicante. – Ven conmigo.

Leah bajó la mirada. Era consciente de que tenía razón. Si querían estar juntos tendrían que huir lejos, marcharse de allí para no volver o, al menos, no hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Tendrían que renunciar a todo. Él volvió a abrazarla y la morena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tratando de aclarar su mente. Le dolía dejar a su familia y se sentía como la mayor de las traidoras, pero aquella era su única posibilidad. Solo esperaba que todos pudieran perdonarla algún día.

\- Dame tu varita. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Voy a hacer un par de hechizos, para borrar cualquier rastro de la maldición. – Chad se la dio tras titubear unos instantes y la chica hizo un par de conjuros sencillos. – Listo.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora tenemos que preparar un plan de huída. – Contestó tras unos instantes de silencio. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vamos juntos? – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos e iluminados.

\- Pero tengo que contactar con mi familia en cuanto salga de aquí. Tienen que saber que estoy bien y por qué voy a hacer esto. – Murmuró, notando cómo las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos. No quería dejarlos, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de perder a Chad para siempre. – Tengo que pedirles perdón, Chad.

\- Lo sé. Deben estar preocupados. – Se acercó un poco a ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros. – Leah, te prometo que esto saldrá bien y que estaremos siempre juntos. Se acabarán las cuentas atrás, los límites de tiempo, el miedo a ser descubiertos. Seremos tú, yo y nadie más. Nada de guerras.

\- Nada de bandos. – Añadió ella antes de unir sus labios. – Estaremos bien, podemos hacerlo.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró él, besándola de nuevo.

\- Y yo.

Siguieron besándose lentamente mientras se susurraban promesas el uno al otro. Chad acabó subiendo a Leah sobre sus piernas antes de tumbarla sobre el colchón. La desnudó despacio, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Ella empezó a despojarlo de las prendas manchadas de sangre y cubrió su cuerpo de besos. Ambos temblaban y no estaban muy seguros de por qué, solo sabían que era distinto a otras veces. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba a cámara lenta y ellos trataban de memorizar los cuerpos que ya tenían de sobra aprendidos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Chad en un momento determinado dejando de besar su cuello. – Estás temblando.

\- Tú también. – Murmuró ella. – No estaba tan nerviosa desde… ni me acuerdo.

\- Me pasa lo mismo. – Sonrió de medio lado antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

\- Te quiero. – Dijo cuando se separaron, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos lentamente.

\- Y yo.

Volvieron a besarse y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, algo más fuerte que ellos, que los bandos o la guerra. Sustituyeron la pasión y, por primera vez en sus vidas, se dejaron guiar simplemente por el amor.

* * *

Leah sabía que había gritado al despertar. Se incorporó en la cama, con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho y se aferró a la sábana antes de intercambiar una mirada rápida con Chad, que también se había despertado.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – Se limitó a decir.

\- ¿Qué has visto?

Ella suspiró y empezó a contárselo. Al parecer aquella maldición iba a servir por fin para algo.


	65. Chapter 63

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban listos para escapar de allí. La visión de Leah había sido clara. Había visto a los aurores apareciendo y sabía que tenían que salir antes de que empezara el enfrentamiento.

\- Tenemos que salir de la casa para poder desaparecernos, las protecciones son muy fuertes y solo se desactivan en casos muy concretos. – Le explicó Chad, antes de salir. Sacó la varita de la chica y se la devolvió. – Podemos hacerlo, tú limítate a seguirme, ¿vale?

\- Sí, tranquilo. – Ella asintió. – Todo saldrá bien y podremos estar juntos.

\- Te lo prometo. – Le dio un beso cargado de esperanza y ambos sonrieron. – Vamos allá.

Abrió la puerta y los dos salieron corriendo, varita en mano. El pasillo estaba desierto, por lo que ambos consiguieron salir de allí sin ningún problema, pero entonces empezaron a encontrarse con gente. Al principio los miraban, sorprendidos, sin entender qué pasaba y por qué Chad corría, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de quién era la chica y su suerte cambió. Sabían que aquella era Leah Potter y que su líder la quería a cualquier precio. La voz se corrió rápidamente y todos se prepararon para atraparla. No iban a permitir que saliera de allí así que empezaron a lanzar hechizos y maldiciones, intentando detenerlos, pero ambos respondieron rápidamente. Sabían desde el principio que tendrían que luchar y estaban preparados. Agitaban sus varitas una y otra vez sin dejar de correr y casi sin fijarse en sus objetivos. Solo podían pensar en salir de ahí cuanto antes, en escapar, en sobrevivir. Leah sentía sus sentidos completamente alerta y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Lanzaba hechizos, anticipaba los movimientos de los demás y luchaba con una agilidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

\- ¡Agáchate! – Le gritó Chad antes de lanzar un _desmaius_ a alguien detrás de la chica. Luego señaló el camino de la izquierda. – ¡Es por aquí!

Siguieron corriendo, derribando enemigos, luchando por escapar, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. Un enorme grupo de personas apareció, cortándoles el paso por delante mientras los de detrás les impedían retroceder. Antes de darse cuenta estaban completamente rodeados y más de una treintena de varitas los apuntaban. Chad buscó inconscientemente la mano de Leah.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró.

\- Sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos. – Respondió ella, también en un susurro. – ¿Crees que podremos derribar a alguno antes de que nos den?

\- No van a darnos.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró extrañada, pero él no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

La chica se volvió rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Un hombre acababa de llegar y se dirigía directamente hacia ellos, con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerlo. Era el mismo hombre que las había atacado a ella y Lyra en el Callejón Diagón.

\- Veo que me reconoces. – Dijo ampliando su sonrisa. – Es un placer poder conocerte personalmente al fin.

\- ¡Tú! – Exclamó ella, enfadada. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Chad la agarró con fuerza del brazo y le dedicó una mirada de alarma.

\- Veo que Chad te tiene bien protegida. Sabía que lo haría bien, aunque jamás pude imaginarme que nos traicionaría de esta forma. – Negó con la cabeza. – Quizás no debería haberte encargado esta misión.

\- Hay cosas más importantes que los bandos. – Respondió él, tras titubear unos instantes.

\- Eras mi mejor hombre, había depositado mis esperanzas en ti. – Le dijo. – El miembro más prometedor de este grupo.

\- Por desgracia para ti se ha hartado de tus tonterías.

\- Ya me habían dicho que eras bastante bocazas. – Posó su mirada en ella y avanzó unos metros. La morena lo apuntó con decisión y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. – Adorable. ¿De verdad crees que puedes asustarme?

\- Quizás.

\- Pues te equivocas. – Contestó. – Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en el callejón. Me dejaste francamente impresionado. Había oído que eras una gran duelista, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. – Miró a los demás e hizo un gesto con la mano. – ¡Marchaos! Yo me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

No tardaron más de unos segundos en hacerle caso y alejarse de allí con paso apresurado. Ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra hasta que estuvieron solos de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tenía planeado para ese día? – Ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a sonreír. – Mi plan era muy sencillo. Iba a matar a Lyra y a secuestrarte a ti. Creía que sería un buen mensaje para vuestra familia. Quería acabar contigo de forma especial, demostrar que ni siquiera vosotros estabais a salvo. – Leah sintió como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría por encima al escuchar aquello. – Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Exacto. Me dejaste impresionado y pensé que debía idear un plan mejor para traerte hasta aquí. – Respondió. – Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Chad supuestamente te perdió porque empiezo a creer que has estado todo este tiempo en mi casa. Escondida en mis propias narices.

\- Las cosas no siempre salen según lo planeado. – Replicó ella.

\- Quiero que te unas a mis filas.

\- Antes prefiero que me mates.

\- Imaginaba que responderías algo así, pero te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar. – Avanzó otro paso y Chad se colocó delante de ella, tratando de ocultarla. – ¿De verdad crees que un simple traidor me detendrá?

\- No necesito que me defiendan. – Apartó al chico con delicadeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de encararse de nuevo con el hombre. – Y me da igual cuál sea tu oferta, jamás me uniré a ti.

\- Lo harás lo quieras o no. Eres una luchadora extraordinaria y no puedo permitir que te utilicen en mi contra. Dicen que la familia de tu madre está maldita y que esa maldición os da poderes extraordinarios, además, eres una Potter.

\- ¿No decías que no te daba miedo?

\- Y no me lo das, pero soy precavido. Lo mejor es unirte a tus enemigos o acabar con ellos. – La miró de arriba abajo. – Y sería una pena tener que acabar con una chica tan guapa.

\- Vuelve a mirarme así y desearás que hubieran sido los aurores los que se hubieran encargado de ti.

\- A esto justamente me refiero. Tienes carácter, ambición y eres vengativa. Reúnes las características para unirte a mi bando, necesito más gente como tú. – Insistió. – Ya no quiero matarte. Mi plan siempre fue darte una muerte espectacular por ser la hija mayor del hijo mayor de Harry Potter pero, ¿qué mejor manera de profanar un símbolo que usándolo contra aquellos que lo ensalzaban?

\- Si de verdad crees que vas a conseguir algo así estás muy equivocado. Nunca traicionaré a mi familia.

\- ¿Y si te digo que el precio a pagar es la vida de tu querido Chad? – Preguntó, señalándolo con la cabeza. – Puede que eso cambie las cosas.

\- Jamás cambiaría mi vida por su libertad. – Respondió el chico por ella.

\- Sería la única forma que tendrías de salvarte, ya sabes que castigo duramente a los traidores.

\- Eso me da absolutamente igual.

\- ¿Cómo has podido dejarte engañar por una cara bonita?

\- No lo he hecho, simplemente me he enamorado de la chica más increíble que he conocido. – Contestó con firmeza. – No vas a salirte con la tuya.

\- No saldréis de aquí con vida.

\- Tendremos que arriesgarnos. – Contestó ella.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer algo lanzó un rayo que lo alcanzó de pleno, haciendo que saliera volando y cayera al suelo desmayado. Agarró a Chad de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo. Les quedaba poco para salir, si nadie salía lo lograrían, si nada pasaba lo conseguirían. Pero, como siempre, sus planes se trastocaron. De repente empezaron a aparecer aurores por todas partes, lanzando hechizos. Chad la cogió y la pegó a la pared, intentando ocultarlos.

\- Mierda. – Murmuró. – Tienes que tener cuidado, hay traidores entre los aurores y la gente del Ministerio. No dejes que te vean, no sé quiénes son, no sé si son de los vuestros.

\- Pero si están atacando no pueden ser malos, ¿no?

\- No me fío. – Negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. – Nunca debí traerte aquí, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, Chad. – Trató de sonreír lentamente. – Saldremos de esta.

Los miembros de aquel grupo empezaron a salir al escuchar el escándalo y entonces comenzó la verdadera pelea. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y, cogidos todavía la mano, salieron corriendo esquivando a aurores y enemigos.

\- ¡¿Dónde crees que vas, traidor?!

Se detuvieron solo cuando aquel otro hombre les cortó el paso. Le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Chad y empuñó la varita.

\- No vais a salir de aquí, no eres más que un vulgar traidor y el líder la quiere a ella.

\- Déjanos pasar. – Respondió él, levantando también su varita.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Crawford. ¡ _Crucio_!

Leah empujó al chico justo a tiempo y ambos rodaron por el suelo.

\- _Expelliarmus._ – Gritó antes de ponerse de pie de un salto.

\- _Protego._

\- ¡ _Desmaius_! – Volvió a agitar su varita, pero él consiguió esquivarlo.

\- Vaya, veo que la niña tiene ganas de jugar. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – Chad, que se acababa de levantar, lo apuntó. – No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo.

\- Un niñato como tú no es rival para mí.

Lo lanzó lejos antes de que pudiera hacer nada y golpeó a Leah, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La morena le lanzó un par de hechizos más de forma desesperada y consiguió retrasarlo un poco, pero no fue suficiente.

\- ¿Te parece bonito esto? – Le preguntó, apuntándola. – No sé por qué el líder tiene tanto interés en ti. Creo que tienes más valor muerta que viva y en medio de una batalla puede haber accidentes, ¿no?

Un escalofrío recorrió a la morena de arriba abajo. Tenía que salvarse, tenía que hacer algo. Intentó desarmarlo, todavía en el suelo, pero él la detuvo. Sabía que no podía levantarse porque perdería un tiempo demasiado valioso que él aprovecharía para lanzarle alguna maldición. Tenía que seguir atacando y respondiendo como hasta ahora. Parando sus ataques y tratando de alcanzarlo. Un rayo llegó entonces desde su espalda y alcanzó al hombre en el brazo.

\- Maldito bastardo. – Masculló, agarrándose el brazo. La chica aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y apuntarlo, pero él fue más rápido. Le lanzó una pequeña onda, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos y entonces pronunció aquella maldición. La tercera. – ¡ _Avada kedavra_!

Leah gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el grito se apagó en su garganta cuando el rayo no impactó en ella. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado pero, de repente, Chad estaba ahí, frente a ella. Negó con la cabeza de forma frenética al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y tuvo que contener un sollozo mientras el chico se desplomaba a sus pies.

\- ¡Chad! – Gritó, notando cómo su mundo se venía abajo. No pensó si quiera lo que hizo a continuación, solo se dejó guiar por la rabia. Apuntó al hombre con la varita y le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio. – ¡ _Crucio_!

Él se encogió sobre sí mismo y empezó a gritar, pero ella no fue capaz de mantener el hechizo mucho tiempo. Dejó caer la varita y a punto estuvo de caer ella también de rodillas. Le daba igual lo que le pasara, le daba igual que aquel hombre acabara con ella también. Tenía la cabeza embotada, no entendía qué estaba pasando y solo podía pensar en salvar a Chad.

\- ¡ _Desmaius_!

Reconoció aquella voz, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en qué hacía ella allí, en cómo la habían encontrado, en quién más estaría. Solo sabía que Chad estaba muerto y que había recibido esa maldición por salvarla. Unos brazos la rodearon, tratando de impedir que cayera, pero ella los apartó y se puso de rodillas junto al chico. Sentía las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y una fuerte presión en el pecho. Quería decir algo, pero no era capaz. Aquello debía ser una broma, él tenía que estar vivo, seguro que había sido otra maldición, que no había sido esa. Con la mano temblorosa, acarició lentamente su mejilla, esperando que él se despertara o hiciera algo, pero no pasó nada.

\- Chad… - Consiguió murmurar.

Y entonces todo explotó. Empezó a llorar de forma desconsolada mientras lo abrazaba, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando.

\- Leah… - La voz de Lizzy sonó suplicante. Agarró a su hija y trató de levantarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza y abrazó el cuerpo del chico todavía con más fuerza. – Por favor, es peligroso, tienes que irte.

\- No, no… - Murmuró ella, ahogada en lágrimas. – Chad, por favor, Chad, dime algo.

\- Leah, no va…

\- ¡No! – Sollozó con más fuerza. – Chad…

Lizzy levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su marido. "Sácala de aquí" le dijo con los labios, dedicándole una mirada de súplica. James corrió hacia ellas y tiró de su hija hasta conseguir levantarla. La chica lo abrazó y él acarició su pelo con delicadeza antes de acercársela a su mujer, para que la sujetara. Él levantó el cuerpo del chico y empezó a abrirles paso. Lizzy a duras penas conseguía que Leah caminara y no sabía cómo conseguía mantener la varita firme, pero sabía que si no lo lograba las matarían a ambas y no podía permitir eso. Albus los vio de lejos e hizo una señal a los aurores para que empezaran a replegarse. Tenían a Leah con ellos y había llegado la hora de salir de ahí.


	66. Chapter 64

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue una potente luz que la cegó e hizo que arrugara la frente. Tenía la boca seca y no sabía dónde estaba.

\- Leah.

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz. Su madre estaba sentada junto a ella y la miraba con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó en un murmullo, con la voz ronca después de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

\- ¿No te acuerdas?

\- Lo mejor será llamar a algún sanador. – Intervino James. Su hija giró la cabeza al otro lado y lo vio sentado al otro lado de su cama, también con expresión preocupada. – Después ya hablaremos.

\- Papá tiene razón, ya voy yo.

Dan salió de la habitación antes de que Leah pudiera incorporarse para verlo, aunque no tardó en volver acompañado de una mujer que le hizo un examen rápido para comprobar que estaba bien.

\- En principio parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero le recomiendo mucho reposo. – Comentó. – En su estado los sobresaltos no son buenos.

\- No se preocupe, intentaremos que esté lo más tranquila posible. – Respondió el padre de la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

Salió de allí y los otros tres intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Había llegado la hora de ponerla al tanto de la situación.

\- Leah…

\- Mamá, - La cortó ella. – dime que es mentira.

\- Cielo…

\- Por favor, dímelo. – Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. – No puede estar muerto.

\- Lo siento. – Le dijo. – Lo siento muchísimo.

\- ¿Por qué se puso delante? – Preguntó. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no era capaz de derramar ninguna lágrima. – ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

\- Porque al final no le mintió a tu hermano y quería protegerte. – Contestó ella.

\- Leah, tienes que contarnos lo que pasó la semana que estuviste desaparecida. – Murmuró su padre, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su pelo con dulzura.

\- Papá, ¿me has perdonado? – Le preguntó en voz baja, ignorando su petición. – ¿O todavía me odias?

\- Olvidemos lo que pasó ese día.

\- Eso quiere decir que todavía me guardas rencor. – Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró. – Lo siento, papá. No quería decepcionarte.

\- Olvidémoslo – Se encogió de hombros. – y cuéntanos qué pasó.

\- Hice una _cruciatus_ …

\- Lo sabemos y no te preocupes ahora por eso. – Respondió Lizzy. – Nadie va a saberlo, nos encargamos de hacer otro hechizo para que no pudieran descubrirlo.

\- ¿No creéis que soy un monstruo?

\- Cielo, si hubieran matado a tu padre frente a mis ojos, una _cruciatus_ habría sido lo mínimo que yo habría hecho. – La mujer suspiró y su hija asintió un poco aliviada. – Pero ahora, por favor, cuéntanos qué sucedió aquellos días.

\- No mucho. – Susurró. – Chad me sacó del colegio y me escondió allí, le dijo al líder que había conseguido escaparme para que no sospechara dónde estaba realmente. Yo estaba furiosa con él, quería ir a casa con vosotros, pero él decía que solo allí estaría segura y no me dejaba ponerme en contacto con nadie porque creía que me encontrarían. Ayer por la noche llegó de una misión y dijo que se había equivocado al elegir bando, que quería dejarlo y que se arrepentía. Habían intentado que torturara a una familia de muggles y él se había negado así que lo torturaron a él. – Omitió deliberadamente que había matado a una chica. Nadie tenía por qué saber eso, no pensaba empañar su memoria. – Íbamos a huir, por Merlín, se suponía que íbamos a marcharnos lejos y que todo iría bien. Lo siento mucho, yo no quería traicionaros, pero sabía que aquella era la única solución, la única forma de estar juntos. No soy ninguna cobarde, pero estaba cansada de luchar y de enfrentarme a todo. Solo quería estar con Chad.

\- Leah, ¿de verdad ibas a dejarnos? – Dan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Sé que soy una persona horrible y os juro que pensaba volver en cuanto fuera posible, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió en aquel momento.

\- Cielo, no te preocupes por eso ahora. Sabemos que no eres una cobarde y que por amor se hacen muchas locuras. – Su madre la cogió de la mano. – Pero, ¿no pasó nada más?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿No viste a nadie? ¿Alguien te obligó a hacer algo que no querías?

\- ¿Qué? – Arrugó la frente. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

\- Hay algo más que debes saber.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Levantó la sábana y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio. Movió ambas piernas y los brazos de forma nerviosa.

\- No es nada de eso. – La interrumpió su padre, dedicándole una mirada dubitativa. No sabía cómo decirle aquello, cómo sacarle el tema. – Es otra cosa.

\- Pero, ¿qué es?

\- Esto…

\- Estoy empezando a asustarme.

James y Lizzy se miraron el uno al otro, incapaces de continuar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a contarle aquello a su hija? Dan, al ver que sus padres no se decidían a hablar, suspiró y lo soltó sin más.

\- Estás embarazada.

\- ¿Qué estoy qué? – Leah se incorporó tan rápido que le dio un pequeño mareo y tuvo que aferrarse al borde de la cama.

\- No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos. – Murmuró su madre, empujándola suavemente. – Túmbate.

\- Está de broma, ¿verdad?

\- No, los sanadores lo descubrieron la semana pasada mientras te hacían una prueba. – Murmuró su padre.

\- ¿Semana pasada?

\- Leah llevas dormida tres semanas, justo el tiempo que llevas embarazada. – Explicó finalmente.

La chica palideció. Tres semanas dormida. Tres semanas de embarazo. Y Chad muerto. Aquello no era posible.

\- No puede ser. – Murmuró. – Mamá, dime que todo es mentira.

\- Ojalá, cielo, pero es verdad.

Un par de lágrimas descendieron rápidamente por las mejillas de la chica mientras trataba de asimilarlo. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse embarazada?

\- Mamá, lo siento muchísimo, sé que te dije que tendría mucho cuidado y que esto no pasaría. Debió ser la última noche, estábamos tan preocupados por el resto de cosas que no nos dimos cuenta, seguro que se nos olvidó. – Empezó a decir rápidamente. – Lo siento.

\- Tranquilízate, es malo alterarse en tu estado. Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar, ahora necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Pensar?

\- Sí, bueno, pensar si quieres tener al bebé, qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora…

\- Mamá, es lo único que me queda de Chad, él dio su vida por salvarme, no puedo no tenerlo. – Murmuró. – Es lo único que queda de él en este mundo.

\- Ya hablaremos de ello cuando estés más tranquila, lo mejor será que duermas un rato más.

\- Hay algo más que tenéis que saber. – Tragó saliva antes de poder hablar. – El líder de ese grupo me quiere a mí.

\- Nos lo ha contado tu hermano. – Lizzy le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. – No tienes de qué preocuparte, aquí estás segura y después ya nos encargaremos nosotros de que no pueda encontrarte.

\- No se detendrá hasta lograrlo. Me quiere o en sus filas o muerta, me lo dijo.

\- No lo dejaremos, no permitiremos que te toque ni un solo pelo. – Le aseguró James antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. – Y ahora descansa, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones.

Ella asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba profundamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando se despertó no estaban ni sus padres ni su hermano, pero Alex estaba sentada en la silla al lado de la cama, con los pies subidos al asiento y ojeando una revista de forma despreocupada.

\- Hola. – La saludó, llamando su atención.

\- Leah. – Bajó la revista y la dejó en la pequeña mesita que había a su lado antes de bajar los pies al suelo y acercarse un poco a la cama. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Viva, aunque no sé si eso responde a tu pregunta. – Contestó en un murmullo. Desvió la vista y no pudo evitar fijarse en la sortija que llevaba la pelirroja en el dedo. – El anillo Potter.

\- Oh, bueno. – Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. – Tu hermano les contó a tus padres que nos habíamos prometido y les pidió el anillo. Les dijo que después de verte perder a Chad, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo antes de casarse conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo no les ha dado un infarto? – Sonrió levemente, imaginando las reacciones de ambos ante la noticia.

\- Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. – Al final creo que asumieron que íbamos a hacerlo quisieran ellos o no. Queremos casarnos en cuanto tú te recuperes, sigues siendo el padrino de Dan.

\- ¿Crees que me ha perdonado? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Nunca estuvo realmente enfadado. Si lo hubieras visto estas semanas… - Suspiró. – Se sentía fatal por cómo te había tratado y temía no volver a verte jamás. Le daba miedo que algo te pasara y él no pudiera pedirte perdón.

\- La que debe pedir perdón soy yo, Alex. Además, me merecía todo lo que él y mi padre me dijeron aquella tarde. Le había prometido dejar a Chad después de lo que os pasó y acabé volviendo con él. – Negó con la cabeza. – Supongo que ya lo sabes pero estoy…

\- Me lo contó.

\- Quiero que Dan sea su padrino y Lyra su madrina, si es que aún me habla.

\- Lyra no lo está pasando precisamente bien, pero luego vendrá a verte. Venía todos los días un par de veces a ver cómo estabas. – Le explicó. – Ambos serán muy buenos padrinos.

\- Y tú su tía favorita. – Se encogió de hombros. – Alex, si alguna vez me pasara algo me gustaría que Dan y tú os hicierais cargo de él.

\- Venga, Leah, ¿qué va a pasarte?

\- Muchas cosas. – Se mordió el labio. – Sé que sois muy jóvenes y que no es justo, pero solo me quedaré tranquila si vosotros os hacéis cargo en caso de necesidad.

\- Lo haremos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – La miró un poco interrogante. – ¿Lo sientes ya?

\- Son solo tres semanas, es demasiado pronto. – Se rozó el vientre casi de forma inconsciente y la otra la observó de forma curiosa. – Si quieres, puedes, aunque no vas a sentir nada.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- En absoluto. – Se destapó y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Apoyó la mano en su vientre y sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? – Le preguntó, fascinada.

\- Si es un chico Chad y si es una chica Elizabeth. – Respondió rápidamente. No era algo que tuviera que pensar precisamente.

\- A tu madre le dará un infarto, odia su nombre. – Dijo Alex, riendo y volviendo a su asiento.

\- Pero a mí me encanta. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú eres la futura madre, tú decides.

Las dos sonrieron y siguieron hablando del bebé y la boda como si no importara nada más, como si no fueran dos crías de 18 años, como si el mundo de ambas no se estuviera derrumbando.

* * *

\- James, ¿estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lizzy. La mujer se agachó junto a él y lo cogió de la mano mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

\- Leah está bien, podría haber sido peor.

\- ¿Por qué la quiere a ella, Lizz? – Susurró. – Me siento el peor ser del universo, pero me gustaría que fuera cualquier otra. Cualquiera menos ella: Jane, Lyra…Me daría igual quién fuera. Me siento el ser más despreciable del universo al desear esas cosas, al querer desplazar el dolor y el miedo que siento a mi hermano o a mi prima Rose, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- James… - Lo abrazó con fuerza. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Además, tengo la sensación de que voy a acabar en Azkaban.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para que no le toquen un solo pelo a mi hija. – Murmuró, separándose un poco de él. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y James no pudo evitar besarla con ternura.

\- ¿Crees que nos dejarán compartir celda o nos darán celdas contiguas? – Le preguntó. – Yo tampoco dejaré que nadie le haga nada y, si vas a Azkaban, iré contigo.

\- Qué desastre, James…

\- Saldremos de esta, Lizz. – Le aseguró él, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de aquello.

\- Eso espero. – La mujer suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. – Deberíamos volver dentro por si se despierta y necesita algo.

\- Sí, tienes razón, así Alex puede irse a descansar. – Comentó su marido antes de suspirar. – Todavía no puedo creerme que les diéramos el anillo.

\- Yo tampoco, eso también es una locura, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Nuestros niños tienen 18 años, no deberían estar viviendo esto.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos haberlo evitado.

\- Ojalá hubieran podido vivir tan tranquilos como vivimos nosotros. – Lizzy suspiró y bajó la mirada. – Pero supongo que es lo que les ha tocado vivir.

\- Anda, lo mejor será que vayamos dentro. Leah nos necesita. – Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.


	67. Chapter 65

Lyra se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación del hospital y suspiró. Aquel último mes no había sido precisamente fácil para ella. Cuando Leah desapareció se sintió la peor de las personas sobre la Tierra. Había sido muy dura con ella – todos lo habían sido, pero se suponía que ella era su mejor amiga, que debía apoyarla – y la culpabilidad había podido con ella. Se encerró en una habitación en la casa franca y no salió hasta que su madre vino a decirle que, por fin, habían encontrado a Leah y que estaba en San Mungo. Había ido todas las tardes a verla desde aquel día, había pasado horas y horas sentada en el suelo, frente a su cama, esperando cualquier cosa. Había estado allí cuando el sanador le dijo a James que su hija estaba embarazada. Tuvo que salir entonces del dormitorio, no quería llorar delante del padre de la chica, demasiado mal lo estaba pasando ya, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Se sentía fatal por Leah, estaba asustada y no podía ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se despertara. Tenía 18 años, su novio acababa de morir y ella estaba embarazada. Aquello era una locura, ¿cómo iba a hacerse cargo ella sola de un crío mientras un loco la buscaba para matarla? Sabía que en ese momento más que nunca debía apoyarla y ayudarla, tenía que ser fuerte por Leah, aunque desde que se había enterado de la muerte de Chad estaba bastante deprimida. Hacía mucho tiempo que había asumido que no tenía nada que hacer con él, que había aceptado que él quería a Leah y que a ella la veía únicamente como a una amiga, pero aún así no podía evitar llorar su muerte. Lo había querido mucho, había sido su primer amor, no podía evitarlo.

Pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte por Leah, no podía retrasar aquello más y, además, se moría por darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga. Abrió la puerta con decisión y pasó al interior.

\- Lyra…

\- Leah. – La miró unos instantes antes de prácticamente abalanzarse sobre ella. – Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Está bien, estoy bien. – Murmuró por lo bajo, abrazándola con fuerza. – No puedo creerme que no esté aquí, no soy capaz de aceptar que se ha ido.

\- Yo tampoco. – Confesó. – Lo siento tantísimo, Leah.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas. Y, justo entonces, con ese simple gesto, algo encajó en el cerebro de Leah.

\- Lyra, - Se separó de ella y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – No puede ser verdad.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Lo querías? – Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla al hacer aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, ahora entendía por qué nunca se fijaba en nadie, por qué reaccionaba así cada vez que ella le quitaba importancia a su relación con Chad. Había sido una egoísta y le había estado haciendo daño a su mejor amiga todo ese tiempo. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

\- No quería entrometerme…

\- Lo habría dejado de haberlo sabido.

\- Vosotros os queríais, no me lo habría podido perdonar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero no he venido para hablar de eso, Leah. Quiero saber cómo estás.

\- Embarazada.

\- Ya lo sé. – Asintió. – Vas a tenerlo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Asintió levemente y fijó la mirada en sus manos. – ¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

\- No voy a mentirte: me dolió que no me dijeras lo de Chad.

\- Jane y Dan solo lo sabían porque lo descubrieron, Lyra, yo nunca quise decírselo a nadie por el bien de ambos. – Explicó rápidamente.

\- Lo sé, tranquila, no he venido tampoco a echarte nada en cara. – Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se encogió de hombros. – Entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

\- Nunca quise que nada de esto pasara…

\- No podemos controlar todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Serás la madrina?

\- ¿De tu bebé? – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la otra asintió. – Será un honor.

\- No puedo creerme que estuvieras enamorada de él y jamás me dijeras nada…

\- Una cosa por la otra: tú no me dijiste que él pertenecía a ese grupo y yo no te confesé lo que sentía. – Sonrió levemente y Leah cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Lyra volvió a abrazarla. – Saldremos de esta todos juntos.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Lo haremos. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de empezar a acariciar su pelo. No le gustaba verla así, Leah siempre había sido fuerte, siempre había tenido las cosas claras y ahora parecía tan perdida que le daba miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. Esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería, aunque fuera por el bebé. – Él no habría querido verte hundida y asustada.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… - Contuvo un sollozo. – No puedo evitarlo, Lyra. Le echo tantísimo de menos, no puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verlo jamás, que no volverá a abrazarme, que no volveremos a reír juntos. ¿Cómo voy a hacerme cargo de nuestro hijo yo sola?

La rubia no supo ni qué responder a eso. Si a ella le había dolido la muerte del chico, no podía ni hacerse una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes Leah. La sostuvo mientras ella murmuraba una y otra vez que aquello debía ser solo una mentira, pero sin llorar. Le sorprendió bastante aquello, pensó que se la encontraría hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero al parecer estaba en un estado aún peor. Estaba en shock y parecía incapaz de aceptar la realidad.

\- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. – Murmuró entonces. – Desde que te has despertado temen que se produzca otro ataque, mis padres me han dicho que tengo que volver pronto.

\- Es lógico que estén preocupados por ti.

\- También lo están por ti. Todos lo estamos, Leah. No puedes ni imaginarte lo duras que han sido estas semanas, pero por suerte ya estás con nosotros.

\- Sí, supongo que por suerte ya estoy aquí.

* * *

Lyra se fue un rato más tarde y Leah decidió fingir un rato que estaba dormida. No tenía ganas de soportar las miradas compasivas de sus padres, ni de hablar con ellos sobre su futuro o lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento. Además, sabía que si la veían descansar se quedarían más tranquilos. No abrió los ojos hasta que ambos se marcharon del dormitorio para cenar algo y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver allí a Dan. No lo había oído llegar.

\- Vaya, por fin te has despertado. – Comentó desde la silla en la que estaba sentado junto a la cama.

\- No he dormido nada, solo lo fingía porque, bueno, no me apetecía ver a nadie. – Confesó, desviando la mirada. – No se lo digas a papá y mamá, no quiero que se lo tomen como algo personal.

\- Mis labios están sellados.

\- A veces te enteras de cosas interesantes y todo. – Siguió diciendo. – Por ejemplo, hace un rato mamá le ha dicho a papá que todavía le costaba creer que Chad me hubiera salvado la vida así y papá le respondió que era como cuando él se interpuso entre ella y una _cruciatus_ sin saber siquiera qué maldición era.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco sé a qué se refieren. – Se encogió de hombros, pero no desvió la mirada. – Entonces mamá le ha contestado que por amor se hacen grandes locuras y sacrificios y le ha confesado que cuando éramos pequeños y él era capitán del Puddlemere le ofrecieron un puesto de embajadora en Canadá y lo rechazó.

\- No tenía ni idea de eso.

\- Yo tampoco, ni papá. – Explicó. – Al parecer nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Sabes? – Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo. – Yo siempre he querido algo como lo que tienen papá y mamá. Solo quería eso, pero no podía permitir que alguien lo descubriera.

\- Creo que todos hemos querido eso alguna vez. – Se levantó y ella le hizo un hueco en la cama, para que pudiera sentarse y abrazarla. – Alguien a quien poder hacer cosquillas a pesar de tener más de 40 años.

\- Alguien que, cuando tengas que encerrarte en un cuarto oscuro y silencioso porque te duele demasiado la cabeza, te prepare infusiones de menta y te acaricie el pelo durante todo el tiempo que haga falta.

\- Los amores como el de papá y mamá son muy raros.

\- Alex y tú lo tenéis. – Se encogió de hombros. – Siempre te envidaré eso.

\- No tienes por qué, no sabes qué te depara el futuro.

\- No pienso volver a salir con nadie.

\- No seas así, Leah. – El chico suspiró.

\- Estuve hablando con ella, ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí, me lo comentó. – Asintió lentamente. – Sé que te ha contado que mamá y papá ya saben lo de la boda.

\- Y que queréis casaros en cuanto yo me recupere. – Sonrió levemente. – Solo os pido que lo hagáis antes de que me ponga gorda.

\- Tranquila, antes de que acabe el verano Alex será la señora Potter.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes y el chico suspiró. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

\- Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. – Murmuró.

\- Sobre lo que pasó antes de que todo estallara. – Ella se mordió el labio y él asintió. – Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me perdonarás jamás el haber vuelto con Chad después de lo de Alex.

\- Es que me mentiste a la cara, Leah.

\- Mi intención nunca fue volver con él. – Confesó. – Lo siento muchísimo.

\- Ambos sabemos que realmente no lo sientes.

\- No siento haber vuelto con él, siento haber traicionado tu confianza. – Explicó la chica. – Siento haberte hecho daño.

\- Eso ya me lo creo más.

\- Dan, sé que no vas a poder perdonarme nunca, pero quería a Chad… Aún lo quiero, siempre lo querré. No pude alejarme de él y al final es el único motivo por el que sigo viva.

\- Si no te hubiera secuestrado…

\- Por favor.

\- ¿Sabes que por un momento creí que no volvería a verte? – La abrazó con más fuerza y ella suspiró. – Estoy más dispuesto a perdonarte lo de Chad que el susto que me has dado.

\- También siento eso. – Murmuró. – Yo quería avisaros, pero no podía.

\- Pero estabas dispuesta a irte.

\- Iba a avisaros entonces. – Contestó con firmeza. – Sé que mi decisión fue cobarde, pero no puedes ni imaginarte lo harta que estaba de secretos y mentiras. Además, Chad iba a acabar en Azkaban y yo no podía permitirlo.

\- Si tenía una condena segura por algo sería. – Suspiró. – Aunque, bueno, al menos estás viva y a salvo.

\- Sí, claro. – Asintió lentamente. – Supongo que es algo bueno, aunque ambos sabemos que hasta que alguien detenga a ese hombre no estaré realmente a salvo.

\- No irás a hacer ninguna tontería, ¿verdad?

\- Estoy embarazada, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? – Apartó la mirada. – ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser tío?

\- ¿Cómo llevas eso de ser madre?

\- Regular, pero bueno, espero acostumbrarme. – Confesó. – Me da mucho miedo no ser lo suficientemente buena. ¿Y si no puedo darle todo lo que necesite?

\- Leah…

\- No va a tener un padre, Dan. – Se tocó la tripa. – Jamás lo conocerá, jamás podrá estar con él. No sé si podré ser madre y padre a la vez, por Merlín, solo tengo 18 años.

\- Escúchame. – Cogió la mano de la chica y la apretó levemente, tratando de tranquilizarla e infundirle ánimo. – A ese niño no le va a faltar nada. Tú vas a ser la mejor de las madres y nos va a tener a papá, a mamá y a mí. Vale, no va a tener un padre pero, ¿para qué va a estar su tito Dan?

\- Su tío y su padrino, si quieres claro. Entenderé que no quieras serlo, sé que te este niño va a ser un recordatorio constante de todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- Claro que quiero. Va a ser tu hijo al fin y al cabo y cada vez que lo miré sé que veré todo lo bueno de mi hermana: su valor, su fortaleza, su…

\- No soy tan fuerte.

\- Sí que lo eres, siempre lo has sido.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no es así. – Lo abrazó con más fuerza y enterró su rostro en su pecho. – Siempre me han dicho que yo era la fuerte de nosotros dos, pero realmente el fuerte siempre has sido tú. Tú has sido quien me ha levantado cada vez que me he caído, quien ha soportado noches en vela mientras yo lloraba entre sus brazos; yo solo he fingido delante de los demás.

\- Tú eres fuerte a tu manera, no te infravalores.

Leah no contestó. No pudo decir nada más, se aferró todavía con más fuerza a él y, por fin, rompió a llorar. Dan suspiró y empezó a acariciar su pelo, como siempre hacía. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse así que no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Era consciente de que aquello estaba siendo muy duro para ella y de que las cosas no iban a mejorar a partir de entonces. Todo iría cuesta arriba a partir de ese momento. Estuvo en silencio acariciándole el pelo pero, al ver que no se tranquilizaba después de un buen rato, decidió por fin hablar.

\- Leah, tienes que calmarte.

\- No… no… no puedo. – Sollozó más fuerte. – Quiero que vuelva, Dan, necesito que esté aquí conmigo. Tráemelo, por favor; tráemelo de vuelta.

\- Ojalá pudiera. – Murmuró con sinceridad. Por mucho que hubiera detestado al chico, habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su hermana sonreír. – Se ha ido para siempre y no podemos hacer ya nada para salvarlo.

\- Dan, yo…

\- Leah, tú quieres tener este niño, ¿verdad? – La cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

\- Claro.

\- Pues entonces trata de serenarte. Sé que es difícil, pero estás solo de unas semanas y tienes que estar tranquila si quieres que el pequeño salga adelante. Necesitas tranquilidad.

\- Lo intentaré. – Murmuró, sorbiendo por la nariz.

\- Anda, intenta dormir un rato, ahora te traeremos algo de cena.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a olvidarse de todo durante un rato. Tenía la sensación de que, si no estuviera embarazada, habría bebido hasta haber olvidado hasta su nombre, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que pensar en el bebé. Dan volvió a acariciar su pelo. Iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que no les faltara nunca nada ni a su hermana ni a su futuro ahijado.


	68. Chapter 66

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el constante tic-tac del reloj y algunos murmullos. El día había llegado y los chicos tenían que testificar en el juicio contra los miembros del grupo que habían detenido en Hogwarts el día del ataque.

\- En cinco minutos empezarán a llamaros. – Albus Potter entró en la habitación y miró a su hija con preocupación. Se dirigió hacia el sitio en el que la chica estaba y se sentó entre ella y su novio, que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. – No os pongáis nerviosos, os harán solo las preguntas de rigor, esa gente ya tiene prácticamente la sentencia firmada.

Todos asintieron lentamente. Alex, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Dan, apretó los labios y siguió mirando el techo de forma preocupada. Su madre estaba ahí fuera, formaba parte del jurado, y no tenía ni idea de su ataque. Le daba miedo su reacción, ella siempre le había dicho que salir con Dan sería peligroso y lo único que le había pedido una y otra vez era que tuviera mucho cuidado. ¿Qué haría al saber que su hija había estado a punto de morir? Y, peor aún, ¿qué haría si llegaba a enterarse de que iba a casarse? No había podido verlos todavía, solo les había enviado una carta contándole que tenía que esconderse, ni ella ni su padre sabían nada de la boda.

\- No tienes que decírselo si no quieres. – Le susurró Dan antes de acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza. Sabía perfectamente qué le preocupaba.

\- Seguro que ya lo saben, además tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. – Voy a decírselo hoy sí o sí.

\- Espero que se lo tome bien…

\- Yo también. Me gustaría que estuvieran en la boda tanto ella como mi padre y mi hermano. Me sentaría fatal que no vinieran.

El chico la besó lentamente y ella sonrió levemente. Aquello tenía que salir bien.

De repente se abrió la puerta y Teddy asomó la cabeza.

\- Es la hora. – Anunció. – Os iré llamando e iréis entrando a declarar, ¿vale?

\- Sí.

\- Los primeros son Jane Ginevra Potter, Daniel Harry Potter y Lyra Jean Malfoy.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron tras el hombre, que los condujo directamente hacia la sala de audiencias. En el interior había tres sillas preparadas, justo frente a los principales miembros del tribunal, y al fondo estaban sentados y maniatados todos aquellos a los que estaban juzgando. Caroline Potter – que estaba allí como representante de su hija, ya que esta seguía siendo menor de edad – les dedicó una cálida sonrisa de ánimo.

\- Por favor, siéntense. – Les indicó el juez principal. Los tres lo hicieron y él entonces volvió a hablar. – Bien, quiero que me cuenten detalladamente todo lo que sepan sobre la organización y su actuación dentro del colegio: ataques, estrategias, miembros…

Los tres intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de empezar a hablar. Jane fue la primera y relató todo lo referente a su ataque, todo lo que le hicieron y lo que dijeron. Amber no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Al menos iba a irse a Azkaban a lo grande. Caroline apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija, de forma protectora. Aunque ya sabía lo del ataque, solo Albus había escuchado el relato completo y estaba completamente horrorizada. Su niña no tendría que haber pasado por todo eso. Cuando la rubia terminó, su primo tomó el relevo y les habló del plan de su hermana, de su idea de aprender a defenderse para plantarles cara. Y después de eso fue Lyra quien habló. Les contó cómo descubrieron sus identidades y cómo intentaron enfrentarse a ellos.

\- Y entonces en Navidad…

\- Esa parte del relato deben contarla los siguientes testigos. – La cortó el hombre. Miró a Teddy y este asintió rápidamente y salió de la sala. – Pueden sentarse.

Los tres se levantaron y Caroline los llevó hasta los asientos que el resto de la familia habían guardado para ellos. Dan y Lyra se sentaron junto a sus padres, que les dedicaron sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

\- Lo habéis hecho muy bien. – Murmuró Caroline entonces, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija. – ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- No, mamá, tranquila.

\- ¿Sabéis que Cormac y Anabeth no han venido? – Murmuró Lizzy. – Vale que Amber esté medio loca, pero es su hija al fin y al cabo.

\- La única que tienen. – Puntualizó James. – Supongo que es su forma de desvincularse de ese grupo.

La mujer suspiró y asintió, pero no pudo evitar pensar que, si hubiera sido su hija la que estuviera ahí sentada, ella y James habrían estado apoyándola los primeros.

\- Lo mejor será que vaya bajando, Orion es el siguiente y tengo que estar ahí con él. – Dijo Rose entonces, poniéndose de pie. – Por Merlín, solo espero que esto termine pronto.

* * *

\- Orion Arthur Malfoy e Ingrid Grace Scott.

\- ¿Tu segundo nombre es Grace? – Le preguntó el chico, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano.

\- Por Grace Kelly. – Contestó, aceptándola y poniéndose también de pie. – Mi madre y su obsesión por el cine clásico.

Sonrieron levemente y, cogidos de la mano, siguieron a Teddy hasta la sala. Entraron y ocuparon las sillas, donde la madre del chico ya los esperaba.

\- Bien, ya hemos escuchado todo lo acontecido hasta antes de las Navidades. – Dijo el juez en cuanto ambos tomaron asiento. – Quiero que ahora ustedes relaten lo que sucedió en la fiesta y los acontecimientos posteriores.

Ingrid miró al chico de reojo antes de empezar a hablar y contar cómo la abordaron nada más salir del baño y le lanzaron maldiciones hasta que quedó inconsciente. Orion retomó el relato entonces y contó el enfrentamiento que todos tuvieron y la reunión de después en la que le contaron la verdad a Alex, Ingrid y Matt.

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes decidieron seguir manteniendo el secreto a pesar de que se había producido un segundo ataque de considerable gravedad?

\- No quisimos darles la satisfacción. – Respondió el rubio. – Íbamos a poner al Departamento de Aurores al corriente de todo, pero en verano, una vez terminado el curso.

\- ¿Se produjo algún otro altercado antes del ataque de la Torre de Astronomía?

\- No. – Contestó Ingrid.

\- Bueno, hicimos unos panfletos pro-muggles, pero ya está.

\- A mí Leah Potter vino a amenazarme. – Intervino Amber con una sonrisa chulesca. – ¿Eso no va a juzgarse? Y, por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿Demasiado asustada como para venir a enfrentarse a la verdad?

\- A mi hermana ni la menciones, McLaggen. – Dan se puso de pie en la tribuna y su madre tuvo que agarrarlo del brazo.

\- Oh, por favor, no asustas a nadie, Potter.

\- Señorita McLaggen, guarde silencio. – Dijo entonces el juez. – Y señor Potter, siéntese.

El chico lo hizo a regañadientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

\- Eso es todo. Señor Malfoy, señorita Scott, pueden sentarse.

\- Venga, venid.

Rose les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y los condujo hasta donde los demás los esperaban.

\- ¡Ingrid! – La chica levantó la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¡Ava!

Corrió a abrazar a su hermana, sin entender qué hacía allí. La mayor la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella a duras penas logró contener las lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, ya todo está bien, les darán su merecido. – Murmuró, acariciando su pelo. Cuando se separaron le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. – Has sido muy valiente, no tenía ni idea de que habías pasado por todo esto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Consiguió pronunciar por fin.

\- El director de tu colegio y un par de hombres más vinieron a explicarnos por qué no podías venir. – Le contó. – Nos asustamos mucho, pero nos prometieron que estarías bien y también nos dijeron que nos asignarían una especie de guardias por si alguien intentaba acercarse a nosotros. Ayer vinieron y dijeron que saldrías de la casa franca para el juicio. Como eres ya mayor de edad no hacía falta que nadie viniera contigo, pero yo les pedí que me dejaran verte y aquí estoy.

\- Menos mal. – Volvió a abrazarla. – Te he echado tantísimo de menos…

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Por cierto, - Se separó de ella y le hizo un gesto a Orion para que se acercara. El chico tomó aire y se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa. No pudo evitar pensar que Ingrid era una copia casi exacta de su hermana mayor. – Este es Orion, mi novio, ya te hablé de él.

\- Un placer conocerte al fin. – Le tendió la mano y sonrió. – Aunque puede que las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

\- Ella es Ava, mi hermana. – Sonrió levemente. – Ava Rita Scott.

\- Por Ava Gadner y Rita Hayworth. – Explicó. – Nuestra madre…

\- Tiene una obsesión por el cine clásico, lo sé.

\- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa, Orion? – Él asintió y ella enarcó una ceja. – Yo soy muy simpática, excepto cuando alguien intenta hacerle daño a mi hermana, así que ten mucho cuidadito con lo que haces.

\- ¡Ava! – Exclamó la chica mientras su novio palidecía.

\- Es solo una pequeña advertencia. – La chica sonrió. – Y, por cierto, otro susto como el de febrero y no te enfrentarás a mí, sino a nuestro padre y, créeme, yo soy inofensiva en comparación.

\- Merlín…

\- Sí, rézale a quien puedas.

\- Lo mejor será sentarnos, los siguientes deben estar ya al llegar.

* * *

\- Alexandra Catherine Bones y Matthew Blaise Zabini. – Los llamó Teddy.

\- Ahora nos vemos, Leah. – Dijo Matt tras ponerse de pie, dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Que vaya bien. – Contestó ella, también sonriendo levemente.

Los dos salieron de la sala y, al igual que los otros antes, recorrieron los pasillos rápidamente hasta la sala. Entraron y la pelirroja buscó rápidamente a su madre, que le hizo un gesto de ánimo desde la tribuna del jurado.

\- Tomen asiento, por favor. – Les indicó el juez. – Queremos que nos cuenten qué sucedió durante el ataque en la Torre de Astronomía y después de este.

Alex fue la primera en hablar. Relató todo lo que sucedió evitando de forma deliberada a su progenitora, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Había oído antes del juicio que habían atacado a su hija, pero nunca se había imaginado que había estado a punto de morir.

\- ¿Estuvieron a punto de matarte? – Preguntó, saltándose todos los protocolos y poniéndose de pie.

\- Señora Bones, no es apropiado…

\- A la porra si es o no apropiado. – Cortó al juez. – Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando, Jim.

\- Mamá, estoy bien, consiguieron sacarme de allí. – Se apresuró a responder ella mientras se mordía una uña de forma nerviosa.

\- Alexandra, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el dedo? – Le preguntó, abriendo aún más los ojos.

\- Es un anillo, mamá. – Contestó, apartando la mirada y bajando la mano. – El anillo Potter.

\- Tenéis 18 años.

\- Lo sabemos, pero nos queremos y… - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Señora y señorita Bones, les recordamos que todos seguimos delante, así que lo mejor será dejar esta conversación madre-hija para más tarde. – Las cortó el juez. – ¿Pueden continuar con sus testimonios, por favor?

Esta vez fue Matt quien tomó la palabra. Terminó de contar el ataque de la torre y confesó que fue entonces cuando decidieron que lo mejor sería ir al Ministerio en cuanto acabara el curso. Cuando acabaron fueron a sentarse junto a los demás y el chico corrió a saludar a sus padres, que también habían ido a verlo. Ya solo quedaba una persona por testificar.

* * *

Leah estaba sentada junto a su tío Albus, que la miraba un poco preocupado. Las cosas no eran precisamente fáciles para ella y le sorprendía bastante la entereza con la que lo estaba llevando. A lo mejor todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que ni siquiera era capaz de asimilarlo y solo se dejaba llevar.

\- ¿Crees que queda mucho? – Le preguntó ella, subiendo las rodillas al sofá y abrazándoselas.

\- No, deben estar ya al llamarte.

Asintió y volvió a guardar silencio. No podía parar de darle vueltas a un tema. Cassie había ido a verla antes de que todos se marcharan y le había suplicado que salvara a Ryan. Le contó cómo la salvó y lo que había estado pasando aquellos últimos meses y le pidió que impidiera que muriera en la cárcel. Él no había hecho ninguna imperdonable, no podía dejar que lo condenaran, tenía que explicarle a aquel jurado que no era un mal chico. Y ella estaba hecha un lío desde que lo había escuchado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que no era justo salvar a una persona por un hecho concreto, pero ella había estado todo aquel tiempo protegiendo a Chad. ¿Qué se suponía que era lo correcto? Sabía que Ryan no era mal chico, él no era Amber, pero aún así…

\- Leah Anne Potter. – La voz de su padrino la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Vamos, solo quedas tú.

\- Voy. – Se puso de pie y salió acompañada de los dos hombres. En la puerta la esperaban otros dos aurores y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. – ¿Cuatro aurores para mí sola?

\- Todos sabemos que es arriesgado. – Respondió Teddy. – Puede haber espías en todas partes y el líder de ese grupo ha puesto precio a tu cabeza. Cuanto más protegida estés, mejor.

La condujeron hasta la sala de juicios y ella se obligó a levantar la cabeza y entrar con paso decidido. Nunca se había mostrado vulnerable delante de los demás, no iba a empezar a hacerlo en ese momento. Vio al fondo a Amber y ambas intercambiaron una mirada de auténtico desprecio. Pero no fue ella quien más llamó su atención, sino Ryan.

\- Leah, lo siento mucho. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada.

\- Yo también, Ryan. – Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Al fin y al cabo había sido su mejor amigo, él tampoco debía estar pasándolo bien.

\- Bien, señorita Potter, tome asiento. – Le indicó el juez entonces. – Teníamos muchas ganas de escuchar su testimonio.

\- Sé que los demás han contado la historia desde el principio y queréis que yo dé únicamente los últimos detalles, pero me gustaría contar mi versión completa.

\- ¿Cambiaría algo?

\- Yo siempre he sabido cosas que no sabían los demás. Mi novio era de ese grupo, tuve acceso a información confidencial que no le conté a nadie más, pero sé que ha llegado el momento de contarlo todo.

\- Está bien entonces. Comience, señorita Potter.

Leah lo contó absolutamente todo, incluyendo todo lo que había sentido, todo su miedo y desesperación al ver que las cosas se le escapaban de las manos. Contó la historia de Chad, por qué se unió al grupo, por qué lo traicionó y cómo murió – lo único que omitió fue que había matado a esa chica –. Les confesó que Ryan había salvado a Cassie y los demás y pidió que se tuviera en cuenta que nunca había hecho daño a nadie. No calló hasta que no le quedó nada que decir. Los miembros del tribunal la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y expresiones entre preocupadas y sorprendidas. Probablemente no se habían esperado aquello.

\- ¿Algo más que añadir?

\- Sí, que tengan cuidado porque hay infiltrados en todas partes.

\- Bien, muchas gracias por su testimonio, es desde luego muy valioso. Puede sentarse, nosotros tenemos que deliberar, en una hora emitiremos el veredicto.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se marcharon y la chica se dirigió hacia las gradas, pero una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

\- Qué relato más enternecedor.

\- Al menos yo no voy a morirme en la cárcel, McLaggen. – Dijo, girándose para encarar a la chica.

\- Yo pasaré la vida en Azkaban, pero tú no llegarás al final del verano viva. – Replicó. – ¿O acaso vas a seguir escondiéndote detrás de los demás? ¿Quién más tiene que morir? ¿Dan, Lyra, tus padres?

\- Serás…

Sacó la varita y se acercó a ella, pero unas manos la detuvieron. Dan y Lyra la sujetaron con fuerza y negaron con la cabeza.

\- No merece la pena, déjala. – Murmuró la rubia. – Solo quiere provocarte, vámonos.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Se soltó del agarre de ambos y empezó a caminar hacia las gradas.

\- ¿Sabes? Casi que me alegro de que esté muerto. – Dijo entonces Amber. – Mejor así que contigo.

No tuvieron tiempo de detenerla. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! – Le gritó entonces. – ¡No eres más que una hija de puta que jamás pudo aceptar que él no la quisiera! Me das asco y espero que tu condena sea larga y que sufras cada día. No mereces otra cosa, solo sufrimiento y soledad.

\- Leah. – Dan corrió hacia ella y la agarró, tratando de tranquilizarla. – Piensa en el bebé.

\- Yo… - Se tocó la tripa de forma inconsciente.

\- No puede ser verdad. – Amber abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Estás embarazada?

La morena no contestó. Se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano y salió de la sala con paso acelerado.


	69. Chapter 67

Leah apareció en la portada del Profeta al día siguiente. Al parecer un fotógrafo había captado el momento del puñetazo y todo el mundo mágico se había enterado de su reacción tras el comentario de la otra chica. También había corrido rápidamente el rumor de que estaba embarazada al igual que el de que Dan y Alex iban a casarse. Pero nada de eso importó a los Potter. Una de las cosas que había dicho Amber era lo único que rondaba por la mente de James y Lizzy: si no hacían algo, su hija no llegaría viva al final del verano. Sabían que era verdad, que ese hombre la quería como fuera y que, por mucho que la protegieran, no estaría a salvo si no hacían algo más.

\- La única solución es esconderte bajo un _fidelius_. – Le dijo finalmente James, un par de días después del juicio. – Tu madre y yo le hemos dado muchas vueltas y es lo único seguro.

\- Como si no pudieran encontrarme bajo uno de esos hechizos. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Tengo que recordaros lo que le pasó a los bisabuelos James y Lily?

\- No diríamos nada, jamás revelaríamos tu paradero. – Insistió, ahora, su madre. – Tu padre o yo nos encargaríamos.

\- Sería demasiado evidente, irían a por vosotros en seguida. – Su hija negó con la cabeza. – No voy a permitir que os maten por mi culpa.

\- ¿Y qué tal yo?

\- Ni hablar, Dan. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Es aún más evidente. Está claro que si lo hacéis irán a por ti, papá, mamá y Lyra en seguida.

\- Ninguno de nosotros diría nada, Leah. – Comentó la rubia. – Yo lo veo una muy buena idea.

\- Ya os he dicho que no voy a dejar que nadie más muera por mí. – Leah bufó un poco. – No pienso hacerlo, no voy a esconderme.

\- Es la única solución y, te guste o no, vas a dejar que te protejamos. – Su padre se cruzó de brazos. – No voy a permitir que te maten.

\- ¿Y por qué no me elegís a mí como guardián?

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia Alex, que llevaba un buen rato sentada en silencio. Casi se les había olvidado que estaba ahí. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No irían a por mí, todos lo sabéis. Irían primero a por todos los demás, a por vosotros. El secreto estaría a salvo conmigo.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a ello? – Le preguntó entonces Lizzy, un poco sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. Sé que si algo le pasara a Leah sería como si le pasara a Dan y no puedo permitirlo. – Respondió con decisión.

\- ¿Y si…? - La mujer tuvo que tragar saliva antes de ser capaz de formular esa pregunta. – ¿Y si te dijeran que, a no ser que les revelaras dónde está Leah, matarían a Dan?

\- Tampoco lo diría. Sé que él nunca me perdonaría que hubiera entregado a su hermana. – Insistió. – Quiero a tu hijo y no voy a hacer jamás nada que pueda dañarlo. Dentro de poco seré una Potter, podéis confiar en mí.

\- No dudamos de ti, Alex. – Respondió rápidamente James. No pudo evitar recordar cómo, después del juicio, la madre de la chica se había acercado a hablar con ellos y le habría preguntado si no le parecía una auténtica locura que sus hijos fueran a casarse. Él le había contestado que, sinceramente, que dos jóvenes enamorados contrajeran matrimonio era la menor de sus preocupaciones en esos momentos, cosa que no le había sentado exactamente bien a la mujer aunque, al menos, no había dicho nada en contra del enlace. – Es que es muy arriesgado y tienes que estar cien por cien segura.

\- Lo estoy.

\- No puedo creerme que vayáis a hacerme esto en serio…

\- Lo siento, cielo, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

* * *

Así que un mes más tarde, ahí estaba Leah, encerrada en una casa en medio de la nada.

\- Te toca.

La voz de su hermano la hizo volver a la realidad. Últimamente estaba muy distraída y se abstraía con cualquier cosa. Miró sus cartas y las tiró sobre la mesa.

\- Este juego es un rollo. – Respondió. – Llevamos ya como diez partidas seguidas, estoy hartísima.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos entonces? – Preguntó Jane. – No es que haya mucha diversión en este lugar.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Soy yo quien lleva semanas aquí encerrada.

\- Baja esos malos humos, princesita, que nosotros prácticamente vivimos aquí. – Dan negó con la cabeza.

\- Por Merlín, contadme algo, lo que sea, pero entretenedme.

\- Seguimos todos en la casa franca, no es que haya mucho que decir. – Orion se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, el otro día pude salir y conocí a los padres de Ingrid.

\- ¿Ya te han dejado verlos?

\- Sí, menos mal, estaban muy preocupados y yo los echaba muchísimo de menos. – Respondió la chica. – Además, parece que Orion les ha caído muy bien.

\- Les ha caído más o menos. – Puntualizó Lyra.

\- No entiendo por qué decís eso, me han dicho que les parecía un chico encantador.

\- Si exceptuamos, claro está, el pequeño detalle de que su hija está encerrada por mi culpa. – Murmuró él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Ava no exageró al decir que ella era simpática si la comparábamos con su padre.

\- Mi hermana y mi padre son encantadores, solo lo hacen para asustarte un poco.

\- Bienvenido al club de "mi suegro me odia". – Masculló entonces Matt por lo bajo. Jane le pegó en el hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Mi padre no te odia.

\- Simplemente le caigo mal y preferiría dejarme en manos de esa gente que cerca de su hija.

\- Por Dios, Matt, no exageres.

\- ¿Qué dijo el otro día cuando nos pillo solos en un dormitorio?

\- Que si te acercabas un milímetro más a mí te echaba de la casa y que no teníamos ningún respeto ni por los mayores, ni por los pequeños. – Contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

\- Merlín, ¿qué estabais haciendo? – Preguntó Leah, negando con la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo mejor. – El chico lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – No estábamos haciendo absolutamente nada, solo hablábamos sentados en el suelo.

\- Definitivamente deberíamos crear ese club. – Murmuró Orion. – Dan, tú también puedes unirte.

\- Perdona, pero el padre de Alex me adora.

\- ¿Has hablado con él recientemente? – Le preguntó Matt. – Te recuerdo que acaba de enterarse de que vas a casarte con su hija de 18 años.

\- Lo mejor será cambiar de tema. – Alex suspiró. – ¿Y si jugamos otra vez a ese juego de preguntas y respuestas sobre los otros jugadores? Yo me reí mucho.

\- Sí, sobre todo cuando Matt no fue capaz de decir de qué color eran los ojos de Jane. – Ingrid estalló en carcajadas al decir aquellos y los demás, exceptuando a los dos aludidos, no pudieron evitar unirse.

\- No fue divertido. – Murmuró el chico. – Me gané una buena reprimenda.

\- Así aprenderás de qué color son. – Replicó la rubia. – Que por cierto, ¿cuál es?

\- El color del mar y es mi última respuesta.

\- Por Merlín, no empecéis otra vez. – Leah se puso de pie. – Ahora vengo, voy al baño.

La chica se dirigió hacia allí y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo. No se sorprendió al ver las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, ni su palidez. Últimamente apenas descansaba y tenía muchas nauseas. A los síntomas del embarazo se le sumaban todas las preocupaciones. Estaba harta de estar encerrada. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil, el saberse una carga para los demás iba a acabar con ella. Su abuelo Harry le había dicho un par de días antes que no dejara que la rabia y el rencor la dominaran. "He visto a muchas personas consumidas por esos sentimientos, eligieron el mal camino guiados por esas emociones. No permitas que también acaben contigo", le había comentado, mirándola con preocupación. Sabía que su nieta tenía un corazón valiente, pero también que se dejaba guiar demasiado por sus pasiones y en ese momento eso no era precisamente bueno. Acababa de perder a Chad, estaba embarazada, encerrada y amenazada. Temía que hiciera alguna tontería. Una tontería que ella, desde luego, estaba pensando cometer. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la carta que había escrito hacía ya varios días y la dejó sobre el lavabo. Había escrito el nombre de su hermano en el sobre, solo había sido capaz de sacar el valor para escribirle a él, no había sido capaz de dirigirse a sus padres. No la perdonarían nunca por lo que iba a hacer. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a descender por su mejilla. La decisión ya estaba tomada, no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que hacerlo. Se subió al borde de la bañera, abrió la ventana y se impulsó para subir. Menos mal que había sido revoltosa de pequeña y siempre le había gustado subirse a los árboles. Comprobó que llevaba su varita y saltó. No miró atrás ni una sola vez, consciente de que, si lo hacía, no podría marcharse. Tomó una última bocanada de aire y se desapareció. Iba a darle su merecido a ese hombre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

\- Leah, ¿te encuentras bien? – Lyra pegó suavemente en la puerta del baño. Su amiga llevaba al menos veinte minutos ahí dentro y había empezado a preocuparse. – ¿Leah?

\- ¿No contesta? – Preguntó Dan, acercándose a ella.

\- No. – Respondió. – ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Voy a abrir la puerta. – La rubia sacó su varita y la apoyó en la cerradura. – _Alohomora._

Abrió en cuanto escuchó el clic y pasó al interior, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito al ver que no estaba. Dan entró detrás de ella y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé. Dijo que venía al baño, no puede haberse…

Intercambiaron una mirada de alarma y, rápidamente, ambos la desviaron hacia la ventana que estaba abierta.

\- No ha podido hacerlo… - El chico tuvo que sujetarse al borde del lavabo y, justo entonces, vio la carta. La cogió y se la enseñó a Lyra, que cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?

\- Es Leah, fuimos unos ilusos al creer que podríamos mantenerla encerrada. – Murmuró. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el chico estaba blanco, temblaba y miraba el papel con un miedo que jamás había visto. – Ábrela, Dan.

El chico asintió lentamente y lo hizo prácticamente por inercia. En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía qué hacer. Su hermana se había ido, quizás no volvería a verla jamás. Tenía qué hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

 _"_ _Dan:_

 _Sé que esto que estoy haciéndoos no es justo. No os merecéis seguir sufriendo por mi culpa, no os merecéis pasarlo mal, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo. Esto no acabará hasta que ese hombre me encuentre así que voy a ponérselo fácil e ir a su encuentro._

 _Sé que no volveré a verte y me duele más que nada no haber podido darte un último abrazo o haberte recordado una vez más lo muchísimo que te quiero y lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Siento no poder estar en tu boda – Matt tendrá que ser tu padrino –, pero sé que Alex y tú seréis muy felices juntos._

 _No he podido encontrar el valor para escribirles también a papá y mamá pero, por favor, diles que los quiero más que a nada y jamás quise hacerles daño. Nunca fui una buena hija y me arrepiento de todos los disgustos y las discusiones. Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme, solo hago esto para acabar con esta locura de una vez por todas. Me iré, pero me llevaré a ese hombre conmigo y así todos podréis vivir en paz._

 _Lo siento mucho por el bebé, siento que no pueda nacer, siento no ser lo suficientemente buena como para sacrificar mis deseos egoístas por él._

 _Dile a Lyra que es la mejor hermana que jamás pude tener y que siento cualquier daño que haya podido hacerle._

 _Dile a Jane y los demás que los quiero y lo siento muchísimo._

 _Dan, siempre has sido mi otra mitad y solo espero que llegue el día en el que puedas perdonar a la cobarde de tu hermana._

 _Te quiero muchísimo y, pase lo que pase y haya lo que haya después de esta vida, ten claro que estaré protegiéndote y nunca te dejaré solo._

 _Leah."_

\- Tenemos que ir a por ella. – Murmuró mientras las lágrimas descendían por su mejilla. Aquella carta lo había destrozado. Miró a la chica de forma ansiosa y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Tenían que salvarla como fuera, no podía permitir que la mataran. No podía perder a su hermana. – Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que lo haga él. Tenemos que hacer algo, Lyra, no puede hacer esto, no puede.

\- ¿Pero dónde puede haber ido? – Lyra se echó el pelo hacia atrás, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas y con un nudo en el pecho. No les podía hacer eso. – No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.

\- Godric. – Murmuró él, de repente. – En Navidad fuimos allí, Chad se lo dijo. Tiene que haber ido allí.

\- Pues vamos.

Salieron corriendo del baño y atravesaron rápidamente el salón, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Alex, poniéndose de pie. Dan frenó de golpe y le dedicó una mirada consternada. – ¿Dan?

\- Leah se ha ido. – Se acercó a la pelirroja y la besó con fuerza. – Voy a ir a buscarla. Alex, pase lo que pase, te quiero.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices así? – Negó con la cabeza. – Vas a volver o, mejor, yo voy a ir a ayudarte.

\- No puedes. – Contestó él. – Es demasiado peligroso. Iremos solo Lyra y yo, tú diles a mis padres que vayan a Godric.

\- Dan…

\- Te quiero. – Repitió antes de besarla una última vez. – Y lo siento.

Agarró el brazo de Lyra y los dos se desaparecieron dejando al resto en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.


	70. Chapter 68

\- Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

Leah no se inmutó al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda. Llevaba un rato esperándolo en aquel bosque, había tardado en encontrarla más de lo que creía.

\- Me buscabas, ¿no?

\- ¿Has venido a unirte a mis filas?

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? – Replicó ella, lanzando una carcajada irónica.

\- ¿Entonces a qué has venido, Potter? ¿A morir? ¿Planeas convertirte en una mártir o algo así?

\- Sí, tienes razón, he venido a morir, pero si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo. – Contestó. – Ninguno de nosotros volverá a ver la luz del día.

\- Qué ingenua eres. – El hombre sonrió. – ¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotarme?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado.

\- Todo el mundo tiene un nombre: Voldemort tenía un nombre, Grindelwald tenía un nombre, así que deduzco que tú también. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Me estás comparando con los dos grandes magos oscuros?

\- Sé que para ti debe ser un honor. – Replicó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Eran solo ejemplos de que incluso los magos más horribles de la historia tenían nombres que los demás temblaban al oír, pero a ti solo te llaman "líder".

\- ¿Para qué más? – Sonrió de medio lado. – Así había menos probabilidades de que me encontraran. Si saben tu nombre, conocen tu identidad y pueden encontrarte con facilidad. No quería una palabra que la gente temiera, prefería que mis acciones hablaran por mí.

\- Entonces, ¿te llamas…?

\- Howard Green. – Contestó finalmente con resignación. Total, iba a matarla de todas formas, ¿qué más daba que lo supiera o no?

\- Ese no es un apellido muy mágico, ¿no?

\- Eres un poco impertinente, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

\- A todas horas. – Leah se encogió de hombros. – Con ese nombre yo también me volvería una criminal psicótica que querría acabar con todo. ¿Tu madre era muggle? – Él fue a contestar, pero ella lo detuvo. – Espera, déjame adivinar. Tu madre era una muggle que te abandonó.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí y déjame seguir. Te abandonó cuando eras pequeño porque descubrió que tu padre era un mago y tú también. Dijo que erais despreciables, abominaciones o algo así, recogió sus cosas y no volviste a verla jamás.

\- Te equivocas por completo.

\- ¿Tu padre entonces? Quizás tenga más sentido, tienes un apellido muy muggle.

\- Mi madrastra. – Confesó. – Mi bisabuelo paterno era nacido de muggles, pero el resto de mi familia es exclusivamente mágica. Mi madre biológica era una Fawley. Murió cuando yo tenía unos meses y mi padre decidió casarse con una muggle.

\- La clásica historia de madrastra horrible, menudo cliché. – Leah puso los ojos en blanco y el hombre se mordió la lengua. – ¿Te hacía limpiar como la de la Cenicienta? ¿Quiso matarte como en Blancanieves?

\- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿verdad? – Se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo con fuerza. – No sabes nada, Potter.

\- Parece que he abierto viejas heridas en alguien.

\- Mi madrastra me maltrataba. – Confesó, apretando más el brazo y dedicándole una mirada que le heló la sangre. – Mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando para que los muggles no descubrieran el secreto y nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

\- Lo… Lo siento. – Murmuró, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

\- No lo sientes, no engañas a nadie, pero supongo que gracias. – La soltó y caminó unos cuantos pasos. – Yo también siento lo de Crawford, era un mago muy prometedor. Si te sirve de consuelo, me encargué personalmente del idiota que lo mató.

\- No es ningún consuelo, eso no va a devolvérmelo.

\- Ya, bueno, pero al parecer has decidido reunirte con él. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Te lo repetiré una última vez: únete a mí, Potter. Salvarías a tu familia y tendrías la libertad de hacer todo lo que quisieras. Necesito soldados como tú, gobernantes como tú. Me vendría bien tu ayuda para organizar el Ministerio.

\- No lo haré jamás. Mis principios y valores son más valiosos que ninguna otra cosa.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que ese niño muera contigo? – Preguntó Howard entonces, señalando su tripa.

\- Hay causas superiores a nosotros. Su padre ya murió y lo hizo por salvarme, no voy a permitir que su sacrificio fuera en vano. – Levantó la varita. – Se arrepintió, ¿lo sabes?

\- No te engañes. Iba a dejarnos solo por ti.

\- No, iba a dejaros porque se dio cuenta de que solo sois un puñado de locos.

\- Creo que diga lo que diga no podré convencerte. – Sacó también su varita. – Será una auténtica pena matarte.

\- Como ya te he dicho, no pienso irme sola.

\- ¡Leah!

Ambos giraron la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz y la chica sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Dan y Lyra llegaron corriendo y se situaron cada uno a un lado de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó, negando de forma frenética con la cabeza. – Volved a casa.

\- No pensamos dejarte sola. – Contestó su hermano. – ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué te marchaste?

\- Lo expliqué en la carta.

\- No debiste escaparte, sabías que te seguiríamos. – Lyra puso los ojos en blanco. – Además, creo que así tendremos más posibilidades de ganar.

\- ¿Tres contra uno?

\- En realidad, - Una nueva voz hizo que todos se giraran y Leah maldijo el rato que había pasado charlando con Howard. Jane y Orion aparecieron también. Él se colocó junto a su hermana y Jane junto a su primo. La rubia sonrió levemente. – es un cinco contra uno.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Leah se mordió el labio. – Volved a casa, por favor. Yo puedo encargarme de esto sola.

\- No vamos a dejarte, Leah. – Dijo Orion con determinación.

\- Esto es un poco injusto, ¿no creéis? – El hombre sonrió y se tocó detrás de la oreja con la varita. – Por suerte yo también tengo amigos.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres apareció de la nada y se situó justo detrás de él.

\- Ahora mejor, ¿no?

\- Y tanto que mejor.

Una nueva voz, más maldiciones por parte de los chicos y, de repente, Alex, Ingrid y Matt aparecieron y se situaron detrás de los cinco chicos.

\- ¡Alex, no! ¿Por qué has venido? ¡Te dije que te quedaras allí!

\- Dan, ya te dije que estábamos juntos en esto. – Contestó la pelirroja. – Los tres lo hemos hablado y nos da igual lo que nos pase. No vamos a dejaros solos.

\- No puedes estar haciéndome esto…

\- Me da igual lo que digas, Dan. Yo voy a luchar.

\- Enternecedor. – Howard los miró con una sonrisa. – Un puñado de jóvenes que viene a morir siguiendo a una suicida.

\- ¡Eh! – Dan lo apuntó. – Esa suicida es mi hermana.

\- Voy a acabar con todos vosotros, uno por uno, y no sabéis cuánto voy a disfrutar.

\- Para eso primero tendrás que acabar conmigo y, te aseguro, no voy a ponértelo nada fácil.

Leah lanzó un hechizo y todo a su alrededor estalló. Unos y otros comenzaron a luchar, intentando ganar aquello como fuera. Howard y Leah peleaban en el centro de forma feroz. Ambos tenían la misión de acabar con el otro; aquello se había convertido hacía bastante tiempo en algo personal. Dan peleaba junto a Alex, bastante sorprendido. Sabía que su novia era una buena luchadora, pero jamás había imaginado que tanto. La pelirroja lanzaba hechizos casi sin pensar, manteniendo a los enemigos alejados de los dos. Lyra, por su parte, se enfrentaba directamente con un hombre que debía medir unos dos metros y pesar casi 100 kilos. El hombre, que tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios, luchaba con la convicción de que iba a ganarle sin mucho esfuerzo. Aquella niña no tenía nada que hacer contra él o eso creía porque, antes de darse cuenta, su varita estaba en el suelo y un _desmaius_ lo derribó. La mayor de los Malfoy sonrió. Eso le pasaba por infravalorarla. No se entretuvo y corrió a ayudar a su hermano e Ingrid, que luchaban contra otros cuatro. Ambos trataban de protegerse a sí mismos y al otro y luchaban lo mejor que podían, pero la ayuda de Lyra les venía, desde luego, muy bien. A pocos metros de distancia, Jane y Matt también luchaban mientras discutían.

\- No puedo creerme que me hayas seguido. – Le reprochó la rubia.

\- Ni yo que tú hayas salido corriendo a enfrentarte a una muerte segura sin siquiera despedirte de mí. – Replicó él.

\- Por Dios, Matt, no había tiempo, teníamos que sacar a Leah de aquí. Sabía que iba a volver, además, despedirme de ti solo me habría puesto más nerviosa. – Se agachó, evitando por poco una maldición. – _¡Desmaius!_

\- ¿Más nerviosa? ¿Y el susto que me he llevado yo, qué? _¡Expelliarmus!_

\- ¡No eres mi padre!

\- Pues estoy seguro de que en esto estaríamos ambos de acuerdo. ¡Cuidado! – La empujó hacia el lado y agitó la varita, lanzando al hombre por los aires. – Jane, solo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

\- Te dije que tenías que aceptarme tal y como era, Matt. _¡Incarcerous!_

\- Y lo hago, pero…

\- Pero nada. – Bajó la varita y lo miró con decisión. – Sé que te has preocupado, yo también lo habría hecho, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con esto.

\- Por Merlín, eres… eres…

\- ¿Encantadora? – Se acercó a él y lo besó, olvidándose por unos instantes de la batalla que estaban librando. Matt la agarró de la cintura y se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. No podía estar enfadado con ella. Justo entonces un rayo les rozó y ambos se separaron. La rubia agitó su varita con fuerza. – ¡Un respeto que nos estábamos reconciliando!

\- Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar. – Comentó, volviendo él también a la lucha.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

* * *

\- Eres buena, Potter, pero he derrotado a un montón de aurores, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees. – Replicó ella, sin dejar de atacar y contraatacar.

\- ¿Sabes contra quién fue muy divertido luchar? Contra tu madre. – Ella se tensó sin poder evitarlo y él aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que impactó directamente en su barriga, haciendo que retrocediera unos metros. – Fue extremadamente divertido torturarla, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo gritaba. Pobrecilla. Al principio trató de resistirse, aguantó muchísimo, pero finalmente se dejó vencer y solo chilló y chilló mientras yo le lanzaba _cruciatus_.

Aquello fue lo único que necesitó Leah para terminar de explotar. Empezó a lanzar punzantes, maldiciones y cualquier hechizo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Howard, sorprendido, se protegía rápidamente, pero no tenía tiempo para atacar. Sabía que la chica no lo mataría, pero no podía arriesgarse a bajar la guarda ni un instante. Y, entonces, un hechizo le dio de lleno.

\- _Desmaius_.

Cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y la morena se acercó a él, apuntándolo con la varita. Sabía que solo tenía que pronunciar aquellas dos palabras para acabar con todo, que aquella locura terminaría si ella lanzaba aquella maldición. Trató de mentalizarse y hacerlo, pero la maldición no salía de su boca. No podía hacerlo. A su mente volvió la imagen de Chad llorando, diciéndole que había matado a una chica, y, de repente, fue como si lo tuviera junto a ella pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, que no se ensuciara las manos. Que no se convirtiera en asesina. Bajó la varita y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Y entonces, por suerte, aparecieron los refuerzos. El mensaje de Alex había conseguido llegar hasta su suegra que no había dudado ni un segundo en movilizar ella misma a todo el Departamento de Aurores. Estos no tardaron en hacerse con el control de la situación y redujeron al resto de miembros del grupo. Lizzy corrió hacia su hija y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al reconocer al hombre.

\- Es él. – Murmuró Leah. – El líder del grupo. Sé lo que te hizo.

\- ¿Lo has vencido tú?

\- Quería acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no he podido. – Confesó.

\- Has hecho bien, el Ministerio se encargará. Pasará el resto de su vida en Azkaban, cielo, y todo será gracias a ti. – Le tendió la mano y su hija la aceptó. – Ya estás a salvo.

\- Sí. – Sonrió levemente pero, cuando fue a levantarse, notó una fuerte punzada en el vientre y no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito. – Me duele…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Lizzy se agachó junto a ella y la miró con preocupación.

La chica metió una mano dentro de su pantalón y, al sacarla, vio que estaba llena de sangre. Se la enseñó a su madre que palideció y la agarró con fuerza.

\- Llevadme a San Mungo.

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :)

Pues este es el último capítulo :( Ya solo queda un capítulo extra y el epílogo (que espero que también os gusten).

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia! :3

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	71. Y me faltaron besos

**_"Y me faltaron besos"_**

Se sentía ridícula, pero Lyra había insistido tanto que no había podido negarse. Se giró para mirarla y ella le hizo un último gesto de ánimo desde lejos. Según la rubia tenía que hacer aquello, tenía que pasar por eso de una vez. No había ido al cementerio todavía. Habían pasado casi siete meses y no había ido a ver la tumba de Chad. Le enviaba flores a través de su hermano todas las semanas, pero no se veía con fuerzas para hacer eso. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta. Se acarició el abultado vientre, un poco temblorosa, y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No podía leer su nombre, no podía verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los abrió y leyó lentamente el nombre de Chad. Todavía le costaba creérselo.

\- Bueno… - Leah no sabía ni por dónde empezar. – Me siento un poco tonta hablándole a una piedra, pero Lyra ha insistido mucho y al final no me ha quedado otra que venir. Sé que tendría que haberme pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía… No quería aceptarlo. Sé que no vas a volver, no soy tonta, pero esto lo hace todavía más real. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerte en medio de esa maldición asesina? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no quería que te pasara nada, nunca quise que murieras tratando de protegerme. Bueno, de protegernos. Vamos a tener un hijo, Chad. Estuve a punto de perderlo, pasé varias semanas ingresada, no lograban estabilizarlo y todos lo dieron por perdido en un momento determinado, pero consiguió salir adelante. Es un pequeño luchador, ¿a quién habrá salido tan cabezota? – Sonrió levemente. – Los sanadores me han dicho que será un niño y voy a llamarlo como tú. Le contaré todo sobre ti, no te preocupes, sabrá quién fue su padre y por qué no está con él. Lo salvaste sin saberlo, yo tampoco lo sabía siendo sinceros. Fue esa última noche, no tuvimos cuidado, no me di cuenta hasta que me lo dijeron mis padres. Casi les dio un infarto, por Merlín, tendrías que haberlos visto en ese momento, no sabían ni cómo contármelo, ni cómo preguntarme cómo había acabado esperando un bebé. Estoy segura de que mi padre te habría amenazado si hubieras estado aquí. – Sonrió levemente. – Bueno, se lo tomaron mejor que los tuyos desde luego. No sé cómo fui capaz de plantarme en tu casa para hablar con ellos. Mis padres decían que debía hacerlo, mi abuelo Harry me acompañó y nos echaron a los dos. Empezaron a gritarme que tú no eras hijo suyo y que jamás reconocerían al bebé como su nieto. No sabía que se lo habían tomado tan mal, mi padre después me contó que ellos te trajeron aquí y que se encargaron de todo, no se había atrevido a decírmelo antes. Me dijo que te enterraron aquí en Godric porque sabían que me gustaría tenerte aquí, que grabaron tu lápida de la forma en la que creyeron que me gustaría, que lo hicieron todo lo mejor que pudieron. No te conocían, pero sabían que yo jamás les perdonaría el haberte dejado abandonado y que ellos tampoco podrían hacerlo. – Suspiró. – Creían que el bebé los calmaría, pero nada de eso. No es que me haga falta tu familia, puedo apañármelas bien sola. Nuestro hijo se llamará Chad James Potter y será tan fuerte y valiente como sus padres. Lyra y Dan serán sus padrinos, supongo que te parecerá bien. Los conoces, son buenos y me quieren más que a nada y yo a ellos. De hecho, si estoy aquí es por la rubita. ¿Sabías que estaba enamorada de ti? Yo no. No tenía ni idea. La muy idiota no quiso decírmelo nunca, decía que tú solo me querías a mí y que no podía separarnos porque estábamos enamorado el uno del otro. Desde los 15 años detrás de ti y jamás se atrevió a decirlo. Es demasiado buena, yo no podría haberlo hecho. Llámame egoísta. – Se acarició la barriga y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Joder, se había prometido no llorar, sabía que cuando empezara no pararía. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y no pudo reprimirse más. Enterró su rostro entre las manos y empezó a hablar entre lágrimas. – Te echo muchísimo de menos, joder, no sé cómo voy a hacer esto sin ti. No puedo tener un bebé yo sola, no voy a ser una buena madre, tengo solo 18 años, no sé qué hacer, ni cómo tratar a un bebé. No sé nada y me haces falta, me haces mucha falta. He tenido que renunciar a todo, Chad, no voy a poder ir a la Academia, no voy a ser auror, no sé qué va a ser de mí cuando nazca este niño y estoy muy asustada. Yo… yo… no sé qué hacer. Sé que tener a este niño no es un error, que tú moriste por nosotros y esto ha sido un último regalo, pero siempre había tenido las cosas claras y ahora ya no. Todo se ha desmoronado. Conseguimos vencer a ese hombre, lo conseguí, pero el resto… No lo sé. – Se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire un par de veces. – Mi padre dice que ellos me ayudarán, que saldremos adelante y que ya hablaremos de todo cuando Chad nazca. Jamás podré agradecerles a todos lo que están haciendo por mí, sé que se lo han tomado así de "bien" debido a las circunstancias, pero aún así es muchísimo. Mi madre dice que quizás pueda intentar entrar a la Academia de Aurores pronto, pero no sé si podré. Mis ÉXTASIS fueron buenos, pero no sé si sería capaz de dejar a nuestro hijo para entrenar. No sé qué haré, Chad. Todo mi mundo está patas arriba y me haces más falta que nunca. Te necesito a ti, tus besos, tus caricias, tu forma de sacarme una sonrisa y de hacerme sentir mejor. Siento no haber podido salvarte. – Volvió a sollozar y se tapó la boca con la mano. – De verdad que lo siento muchísimo. Tomaste malas decisiones, pero no te merecías esto. Te quiero, Chad, te quiero más que a nada, más que a nadie, te he querido desde aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos y sé que te querré hasta que me muera. Jamás volveré a querer a nadie, no digo ya de la misma manera, sino de ninguna. No voy a volver a enamorarme, nunca querré a otro, para mí tú has sido el único. El primer del que me enamoré y también el último. Me dedicaré ahora únicamente a nuestro hijo, te juro que no le faltará de nada, que lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Todos dicen que tarde o temprano tendré que pasar página, pero no quiero a ningún otro hombre en mi vida, no pienso hacerlo. Seguiré hacia delante, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo, pero será sola. – Se agachó con cuidado y soltó una rosa roja junto a un ramo blanco. Miró el nombre, por curiosidad, y sonrió de medio lado al reconocer el nombre del hermano mayor del chico. A lo mejor no todos en la familia habían decidido ignorar su muerte. – Supongo que a partir de ahora podré venir yo a traerte las flores, no me sentía preparada para hacerlo antes, pero después de esta conversación creo que podré hacerlo. Probablemente estarás ya harto de ver a Dan y Alex, no creo que den muy buena conversación. – Se incorporó y rió por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Sabes que se van a casar? Sí, mi hermano y yo hemos estado a punto de matar a nuestros padres. Se querían casar desde antes de que te fueras, pero cuando todo ocurrió decidieron que no querían esperar. No les di tiempo, corrí a enfrentarme a ese hombre antes de que pudieran casarse y ahora, como ya ha pasado todo el peligro, quieren esperar así que están prometidos. ¿Quieres que te cuente cosas de más gente? Tuve que testificar en el juicio de Ryan y Amber. A ella le ha caído la perpetua en Azkaban por tortura, pero él saldrá en diez años. No hizo nada, solo colaboró un poco con el grupo y participó en las reuniones, pero no uso ninguna imperdonable, ni atacó directamente a nadie. Bueno, en Hogwarts un poco, pero no dañó realmente a nadie. Me dijo que lo sentía, te apreciaba de verdad y creo que no te tuvo en cuenta jamás el hecho de que los traicionaras por mí. Sabía que nos queríamos y que al final eso era lo único que nos importaba a ambos. Cassie me pidió que lo protegiera, que no dejara que se muriera en la cárcel así que expliqué todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales. La salvó aquel día en Hogwarts, no sé exactamente qué pasa entre ellos, pero sabía que no podía permitir que lo encerraran para siempre. Lyra está bien, como siempre. Esto fue también duro para ella, pero lo va superando. Va a ser sanadora, dice que después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado últimamente en San Mungo y de todo lo que nos han ayudado esos sanadores quiere devolver un poco de lo que ha recibido. Jane como siempre, sigue con Matt, bueno, realmente nunca han dicho que sean novios o algo así, pero todos hemos asumido que son una pareja, sobre todo ellos, y Orion e Ingrid también están bien. Los tres están en Hogwarts ahora, volvieron hace un par de semanas. La verdad es que las Navidades han estado bastante bien y, aunque he recibido demasiada atención, no puedo quejarme. Todos querían acariciarme la tripa y no me han dejado hacer nada. – Giró la cabeza y vio a Lyra mirándola con los labios apretados y una mirada preocupada. – Creo que eso es todo, además, tengo que dejarte ya. La jefa me está esperando y no quiero tenerla ahí parada durante más rato. La verdad es que tenía razón, esto me ha sentado realmente bien, lo necesitaba, pero que quede entre tú y yo, ¿vale? No quiero que se le suba a la cabeza. Te quiero, Chad, y ojalá pudieras estar aquí conmigo… con nosotros. Siempre te querré y te prometo que vendré pronto a hacerte otra visita, aunque no creo que hable tanto. Sería un poco raro, ¿no crees? Tengo que avanzar hacia el futuro, pero no pienso dejarte caer en el olvido jamás.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el lugar donde la otra la esperaba. Lyra le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de apoyo antes de rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó.

\- Bien…

No pudo seguir hablando. Habían sido demasiadas emociones y aquel contacto era lo único que le faltaba para derrumbarse definitivamente. Abrazó a su mejor amiga y se dejó consolar por ella. La rubia suspiró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Sé que ahora duele, pero pasará. – Murmuró en su oído. – Tenías que venir tarde o temprano.

\- No quiero que esté muerto, Lyra, quiero que esté conmigo, que me ayude con este niño, que no me deje sola. – Respondió la otra sollozando. – Me prometió que íbamos a estar juntos, que nunca iba a dejarme, y ya no está.

\- Tranquila, Leah. – Sabía que nada de lo que dijera la consolaría así que se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza y guardar silencio. La herida iba a tardar mucho en cicatrizar, pero ella iba a estar junto a su amiga todo el tiempo que la necesitara.

La morena se dejó abrazar. Le había faltado todo con Chad. Le habían faltado momentos, palabras, sonrisas, caricias, besos, miradas, risas, te quieros. Jamás podría volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, jamás podría volver a aferrarse a él cuando todo fuera mal. Le habían faltado demasiadas cosas con él aunque, siendo sinceros, nunca habría sido suficiente, por muchos años que hubieran pasado juntos. Siempre le habrían faltado momentos con él, siempre habría necesitado un poco más. Le faltaría siempre, pero ahora solo le quedaba mirar hacia delante.


	72. Epílogo

_Cinco años después_

\- ¡Mami, el tito Matt no me deja!

\- Matt, deja a mi hijo tranquilo.

Leah lanzó una carcajada mientras el pequeño corría hacia ella y la abrazaba. Acarició su pelo con dulzura mientras le sacaba la lengua a su amigo. Para Chad siempre había sido el "tito Matt", aunque ninguno entendía por qué. Jane solo era la "prima Jane", Lyra era "madrina" y Orion e Ingrid eran simplemente "Orion" e "Ingrid", no sabían por qué con Matt era diferente.

\- Si solo estábamos jugando... – Dijo él, sonriendo. Le encantaba picar al pequeño, era tan como su madre y su tío que no podía evitarlo.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó, separándose de su madre y encarándolo. – Hace trampa, mami.

\- ¿Haces trampa, Matthew?

\- ¡Te ha llamado Matthew! – Chad lo señaló y empezó a reír.

\- Sí, es que tu madre es muy simpática. – Negó con la cabeza, hizo una carantoña y el pequeño volvió a reír. – Y no, no hago trampa, soy así de maravilloso.

\- Creído. – Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo llego a saber y no vengo.

\- ¡No! Que es mi cumple… - Hizo un puchero y su madre, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. – ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Qué le estáis haciendo ya a mi principito?

\- ¡Abu, socorro! – Chad consiguió librarse de su madre y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, que lo cogió en brazos.

\- ¿Tu madre te estaba haciendo cosquillas?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Quieres que le haga yo a ella?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Papá, ni se te ocurra. – La morena levantó un dedo y se puso a la defensiva. – Ya soy mayor.

\- Tienes solo 22 años.

\- 23 en mayo. – Le recordó ella. – Además, soy madre y eso, no soy una cría, no puedes hacerme cosquillas.

\- Me da igual. Tengas la edad o los hijos que tengas siempre serás mi princesita.

Leah bajó la mirada y James suspiró. Últimamente su hija estaba muy sensible y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. A lo mejor solo necesitaba tranquilidad.

\- Creo que voy a llevarte un rato con la abuela Lizzy.

\- La abuela Lizzy es una aburrida. – Susurró el niño, mirando con seriedad a su abuelo. – No me deja jugar solo.

\- ¿Sabes? Si le dices lo de aburrida a ella, te daré chuches. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Ya sabía yo que era tu abuelo favorito.

Se lo llevó mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza. Matt la miró unos instantes y, tras darse cuenta de que quería estar un momento sola, le dijo que se iba un rato con Dan. Leah enterró la cara entre las manos unos segundos antes de echarse el pelo hacia atrás. Menudas semanas llevaba, las cosas la estaban superando.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Levantó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Lyra. La rubia se sentó a su lado mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo?

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar… - Suspiró. – Quieren que vaya a una misión, mi primera misión importante.

\- Eso es genial.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy un poco asustada. Tengo que irme un par de días y estoy preocupada por Chad. Antes no se daba cuenta del tiempo que no estaba, pero ahora es más mayor y…

\- Seguro que se pasa rápido, Leah. – Lyra apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió. – Tú siempre has querido ser auror, era tu sueño desde pequeña. Chad lo entenderá tarde o temprano.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora… - Volvió a suspirar. Todos la habían animado a entrar a la Academia después de que el pequeño naciera así que, cuando este todavía no tenía ni un año, ella solicitó una plaza que le concedieron en seguida. Había entrenado muy duro durante aquellos últimos tres años, había pasado muchísimo tiempo fuera de casa. No había sido fácil, la verdad.

\- Todo irá bien, tranquila. Entre todos lo cuidaremos. – La rubia la abrazó. Sabía que a Leah le daba pánico que volviera a pasar lo mismo que con Chad, le daba miedo perder al niño de la misma forma que había perdido a su padre.

\- El otro día vino a verme el hermano de Chad. – Murmuró entonces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, yo también me quedé sorprendida. Decía que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo venir a verme, pero que no se había atrevido después de que sus padres me echaran de su casa de malos modos. – Explicó. – Me dijo que le gustaría conocer a su sobrino, si yo lo permitía, y que si necesitaba alguna ayuda que lo avisara, que no era justo que yo estuviera criándolo sola.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No puedo evitar que Chad conozca a su familia paterna, él es su tío tanto como Dan. La única condición que le he puesto es que no desaparezca un día sin avisar porque eso podría hacerle daño.

\- Bueno, algo es algo. Al menos así conocerá un poco más a Chad.

\- Sí. El otro día volvió a preguntarme por su padre y yo ya no sé qué decirle. – Se mordió el labio y un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. – Dice que por qué todos tenemos un papá y él no, que dónde está el suyo.

\- Es muy listo para su edad.

\- Va a acabar en Ravenclaw como mi madre. – Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Le había costado seguir adelante después de la muerte del chico, pero había sabido sobrellevarlo y sabía que debía ser fuerte por su hijo. – No puedo contárselo todavía, ¿cómo se lo explicaría? Solo le he dicho que era un buen chico que tomó malas decisiones y que no está con nosotros porque no puede, porque ya no está aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle que murió por salvarme?

\- Por salvaros. – Puntualizó la rubia. – Si tú hubieras muerto, él tampoco estaría aquí. No te odiará, Leah, ni a él tampoco.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – Preguntó ella cambiando de tema y dedicándole una media sonrisa. Ya había hablado de aquello muchísimas veces con sus padres, su hermano, sus abuelos, los chicos… y siempre todos llegaban a la misma conclusión. Se lo contaría cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo y esperaría que no se enfadara con ninguno de ellos.

\- Bien, muy bien, Jesse es genial. – Contestó, poniéndose completamente roja. Había conocido al chico en San Mungo. Era tres años mayor que ella y ya llevaba un tiempo trabajando allí. Conectaron en seguida, pero ninguno se atrevió a pedirle una cita al otro hasta el día anterior.

\- ¿Os besasteis? – La morena enarcó una ceja. – Soy tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saber si has dado ya tu primer beso.

\- Tengo 23 años, ya iba siendo hora. – Dijo, conteniendo una risa nerviosa. – Espero que no se me notara, no se lo dije.

\- ¿Tampoco sabía que era tu primera cita?

\- Te repito, tengo 23 años. Me daba vergüenza.

\- No debería, cada uno hace las cosas cuando le apetece. – Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y sonrió. – Mi pequeña exigente.

\- No iba a irme con el primer chico que pillara. Quería un príncipe y espero haberlo encontrado.

\- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, te mereces solo lo mejor.

Ambas guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Jane les dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se sentó al otro lado de Leah.

\- Estoy agotada. – Dijo después de suspirar.

\- No hacía falta que vinierais chicos, el viaje es muy cansado.

\- ¿Y perdernos el cumple del peque? – La rubia sonrió. – Ni pensarlo, Matt y yo ya teníamos muchas ganas de verlo y, además, así mis padres comprueban que sigo sana y salva, aunque no es que no hayan ido ya a verme. Cinco veces. Por sorpresa.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que Matt no podía entrar a tu casa sin vigilancia hace tres meses y que tiene que llamar a tu padre señor Potter, es normal que ahora que estás viviendo con él en Estados Unidos estén histéricos. – Su prima lanzó una carcajada.

\- Creo que llevan mejor lo de Thomas. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Pobrecilla, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar a Matt.

\- Eso espero.

\- Pero, cuéntame, ¿os va todo bien?

\- Genial y, la verdad, deberíais venir pronto, podríamos hacer turismo.

\- Este verano nos tendrás por allí, no te preocupes. – Leah le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia desvió la mirada y empezó, casi sin darse cuenta, a buscar a su novio entre todos los invitados. Vio a Remus – que esa tarde no tenía clase – bailando junto a Angela y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Recordaba perfectamente el día que la había presentado a la familia, las reacciones de todos. La chica acababa de terminar séptimo y no fueron pocos los que pusieron el grito en el cielo, aunque mucho peor fue la reacción de los padres de ella, que habían acusado al chico de haber estado aprovechándose de su niña. Por suerte la cosa había mejorado poco a poco. Encontró a Matt charlando con Dan, justo al lado de Alex, Ingrid y Orion. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido precioso y el anillo de compromiso todavía en su dedo anular y se reía con la otra chica, que era abrazada por la espalda por su novio. Los dos trabajaban en el mismo departamento en el Ministerio y, prácticamente, vivían juntos en el apartamento que Orion compartía con su hermana mayor. A veces a ambos todavía les parecía mentira lo bien que les iba, en Hogwarts jamás se imaginaron que llegarían tan lejos y ahora eran una de las parejas más estables que conocían.

\- ¿Quién creéis que se casará primero? – Preguntó de repente.

\- He apostado siete galeones a que tú y Matt, así que no me decepcionéis. – Contestó Leah.

\- ¿Apostado? – La rubia la miró indignada. – ¿Quiénes?

\- Nosotras dos y Cassie. – Respondió Lyra. – Yo apuesto por Dan y Alex, llevan siglos comprometidos. El día menos pensado fijarán una fecha.

\- Y Cassie por Orion e Ingrid pero, seamos sinceros, estos dos no van a casarse jamás.

\- Me parece increíble. – Jane negó con la cabeza. – Tengo 21 años, no pienso ser la primera en casarme, vas a perder esa apuesta.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cassie?

\- En Azkaban viendo a Ryan. Hoy es día de visita, vendrá más tarde. – Contestó la hermana de la chica. – Entre ella y Carina cualquier día matarán a mis padres de un infarto. ¡Y se quejaban de mí!

\- ¡Mami, mami!

Chad volvió a llegar corriendo y las tres chicas sonrieron. Leah cogió a su hijo y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

\- La abuela Ginny me ha regalado una escoba nueva. – Dijo, emocionado. – Ven.

Se levantó y comenzó a tirar de su brazo, dando pequeños saltitos.

\- Hoy no puedes volar, hace mucho viento y podrías hacerte daño.

\- ¡Jo, mamá! – Se quejó.

\- Pero si ya vuelas todos los días, ¡tienes tres escobas! – Lanzó una carcajada y él se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de enfado.

\- ¿Quién está ahora molestando a quién? – Matt, que había aparecido de la nada junto a todos los demás, lo cogió en brazos y Chad se abrazó a él. – Muy mal, Leah. Tú antes molabas. Una vez volaste de pie.

\- ¡Matthew! – Dan lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a hablar a media voz. – No le digas esas cosas a mi sobrino, ¿quieres que se mate?

\- Venga ya, ni que fuera a hacerlo. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿A que le cuento a mi tío…?

\- No hace falta que le cuentes nada, Dan.

\- Pues ya sabes. – Todos empezaron a reír mientras el otro se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Anda, dame un ratito a mi sobrino. – Alex extendió los brazos y el niño en seguida se fue con ella. – ¿Quieres que Ingrid y yo te llevemos a volar?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Vosotras no tenéis ni idea, iré yo también. – Matt puso los ojos en blanco. – No te preocupes Leah, tendremos cuidado y volará bajito.

\- Más os vale.

Los tres se fueron y Dan y Orion se sentaron junto a las chicas. Jane abrazó a Orion por los hombros antes de suspirar.

\- ¿No os entran ganas de ser padres cuando veis a Chad?

\- ¿Jane? – El rubio arrugó la frente.

\- Ay, no sé, es que cuando veo a Matt con el peque me entran muchísimas ganas de tener un montón de críos.

\- Voy a ganar esa apuesta. – Le susurró Leah a Lyra.

\- Tienes 21 años, no puedes hablar en serio. – Orion negó con la cabeza y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás.

\- No digo ahora, me refiero a dentro de unos años. – La rubia se puso roja y los otros cuatro empezaron a reír. – De momento me conformo con venir a jugar con Chad y cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

\- Especialmente ahora que tiene una mami auror. – Dan le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su melliza y le cogió la mano.

\- ¿Vas a llevártelo a San Mungo?

\- Así aprendería un oficio. – Se encogió de hombros. – O, si no, podríamos llevarlo a la oficina de mamá.

\- Seguro que la ayudaría a conseguir acuerdos, mi pequeño genio adorable. – La morena sonrió de medio lado. Miró a los cuatro: a su mellizo, las dos chicas que para ella eran como hermanas y su primo. Los que la habían ayudado siempre y no la habían abandonado en sus peores momentos. – Chicos.

\- ¿Qué? – Lyra le sonrió y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro antes de apretar la mano de Dan.

\- Gracias.

\- Ya te dijimos una vez que pasara lo que pasara estábamos juntos en esto. – Dijo Jane, cogiéndola de la otra mano y sonriendo. – Lo seguimos estando y lo estaremos siempre.

\- Para eso estamos, ¿no? – Dan también sonrió y, lentamente, los demás lo imitaron.

Desde lejos, sus padres los miraban y no pudieron evitar sonreír también. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, de los años oscuros, del miedo y el sufrimiento se merecían un poco de tranquilidad. Sus pequeños eran héroes y se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo.

* * *

¡Pues llegamos al final! Espero que os haya gustado este aventura y, si queréis saber algo más de los pequeños de esta generación (y, ¿para qué mentir?, de estos chicos también), la "saga" continúa en "Hermanos Pequeños" (en mi perfil o www. fanfiction s / 12658782 / 1 /Hermanos-peque%C3%B1os)

Muchos besos y mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

María :)


End file.
